De Bronx a Manhattan
by msleaworshiper
Summary: Quinn "víctima" Fabray, Rachel "cadáver" Berry. Faberry alternativo.
1. Chapel of Love

Fue un amanecer de sábado _muy común_ para Quinn Fabray.

De nuevo despertando en una cama muy conocida pero que no era la suya, de nuevo un amargo sabor en su boca producto de la mezcla de licores de la noche anterior, de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza solo superable por el que prometía el sábado siguiente, de nuevo las nauseas y de nuevo ese cuerpo a su lado que jamás la desamparaba en las noches de juerga.

Santana y Quinn tenían un pacto de vida: Siempre que una necesitara perder la cabeza, la otra la perdería _a medias_ para velar por las dos.

No siempre cumplían el pacto. _No siempre perdían la cabeza_… Pero cuando lo hacían -_aunque sea difícil de creer_- tenían el don de protegerse.

- San... – Con repetidas palmadas sobre el cuerpo de la chica, trataba de llamar su atención – San…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Sin abrir sus ojos ni despertar del todo, levantó su mano y mostró tres de sus dedos

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

Quinn hizo un esfuerzo monumental para asomar su rostro en dirección de la mano de la latina. Adivinar no le había funcionado la última vez.

- ¿Tres?

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Cinco?

- ¿Y ahora?

- Métetelo por el culo, Santana

- Sí. Te puedes ir.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y besó la mejilla descubierta de la la chica _-Nos vemos luego-_ Puntualizó. Calzó sus zapatos y comenzó a transitar el largo pasillo que llevaba a la entrada de aquella residencia

- Esta juventud de ahora, siempre de juerga, siempre en una fiesta, siempre lleg…

- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡No es su problema! – Gritó fastidiada por la eterna intromisión de la dueña de aquel lugar - Vieja metiche – Terminó susurrando frustrada mientras abría y cerraba bruscamente la puerta de su lujoso auto, poniéndolo en marcha hacia su odiado y anhelado hogar.

¡Cómo odiaba ese sitio! Pero más odiaba su necesidad de terminar siempre allí.

Aquel penthouse fue un regalo de su poderoso padre, un hombre dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo.

Russel Fabray no era un mal hombre, pero era solo un hombre al que le debía su apellido, su dinero, su vida holgada… Su vida. Menudo regalazo, _su _vida… _Una vida de mierda_.

No malinterpreten al personaje, Quinn Fabray adora su vida, pero es capaz de reconocer que su existencia no sirve para nada más que para cuidar de Santana cuando Santana necesita perder la cabeza... _A veces ni para eso._

¿Se puede decir que 23 años siendo la malcriada niña de su millonario papi y la consentida niña de su encopetada mami, valen la pena? Porque Quinn es solo eso. Eso y una caprichosa, mantenida, vaga y en ocasiones _y para un grupo selecto de gente_, una "perra sin corazón"

_No se aprende a tener corazón cuando todo lo que te han enseñado es dinero_… Su justificación_ sin fin._

Pues bien, eso de '_sin corazón'_ no aplica para amigas llamadas Santana.

Sí. No importa que esa amiga no pertenezca al club exclusivo para familias valoradas en más de… de… Nunca puede recordar la cifra, pero está segura que la hay.

Tampoco importa que las amigas llamadas _Santana_ sean un poco nerds y te inciten a hacer algo por tu vida. No importa si tu amiga llamada _Santana_ intenta hacer que rompas tus tarjetas de crédito y te liberes del yugo de tu padre. No importa si esa amiga es _gay_, no importa si pierde los modales por defender_ lo que cree suyo_.

No importa que esa amiga sea _cruel_ o te diga cuatro verdades cuando menos lo necesitas.

No importa, nada importa. A Santana se le perdona todo… Todo_ y un poco más._

Santana es su hermana y su consejera pero Quinn_ no atiende consejos, e_s demasiado arrogante para hacerlo.

A veces le gustaría ser más receptiva. Más de una vez ha intentado prestarle atención a las preguntas que rondaban de una u otra forma, a través de uno u otro _ser humano_, de una u otra _película_, de _uno u otro libro_: ¿Qué pasará cuando tu padre muera y, con él, muera la mina de producción? ¿Es ese el ejemplo que quieres darle a tus hijos? Eso si los tienes, porque _ningún hombre_ querrá en su vida a una mujer que no sabe siquiera como freír un huevo ¿Qué tal si por andar de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama ningún hombre te toma en serio? ¿Qué me dices de una ETS? ¿Qué hay de la superación personal? ¿Qué hay de los sueños? ¿Qué hay del amor?

Todas preguntas _muy sencillas_ de responder:

- Cuando Russel muera, Frannie Fabray -_como siempre- _se encargará de todo. Es imposible que la mina de producción muera con él, en todo caso morirá unos 30 años después… Y yo espero morir más o menos por esa fecha.

- ¿Hijos? ¿Para qué? ¿Más inútiles _como yo_ en este mundo? Ya estamos suficientemente jodidos, no pienso contribuir más.

- No me interesa saber freír un huevo. No me interesa conseguir un hombre por saber hacerlo. _No me interesa conseguir un hombre. _Y_ no_ los tomo en serio, ¿Por qué ellos habrían de hacer lo contrario conmigo?

- ¿Enfermedades? Lo dudo. No tengo sexo con cualquiera. No salgo con cualquiera. Se cuidarme bien. _Santana sabe cuidarme bien._

- ¿Superación personal? ¿Qué es eso? _¿Debería querer superarme en algo?_ Tengo dinero suficiente y ya por eso la gente _me cree _superior_._ Tengo dinero suficiente como para no preocuparme por esa mierda.

- A los 5 soñaba con ir a Disney _y fui_. A los 10 soñaba con París_ y fui_. A los 14 soñaba con una guitarra eléctrica_ y la tuve_. A los 15 soñaba con follar_ y follé_. A los 16 soñaba con un auto de lujo _y lo tuve_. A los 17 soñé con no separarme de mi mejor amiga _y la perseguí__._ A los 21 soñé con sentirme libre y feliz como Santana cada vez que tenía sexo lésbico _y lo probé_ ¿Sueños? Los he cumplido todos._ Y lo seguiré haciendo._

- ¿Ya dije que no me interesa conseguir un hombre? ¿Ya dije que no los tomo en serio? ¿Ya dije que me pasa lo mismo con las pocas mujeres que tienen el placer de pasar por mis manos? ¿Ya dije que no tengo sexo con cualquiera? ¿Ya dije que no me importa la soledad? De hecho, la disfruto. Por eso disfruto de mi_ odiado_ penthouse. Por eso _no me gusta el amor_. Por eso _no me enamoro_.

Quinn Fabray tiene una respuesta para_ todo._

¿Ya dije yo que es una chica inteligente? ¿Ya dije que le encanta estudiar seres humanos, películas y libros? Para Quinn las tres cosas son casi lo mismo.

Dios, escritores, cineastas: Lo mismo… En distintos rangos, _claro está_.

Te sorprenderá saberlo pero Quinn Fabray cree en Dios, a su manera, pero cree. Piensa sinceramente que El Buen Dios quiso desentenderse de todo esto - _y no lo culpa._

¿Qué clase de ser que esté en sus cabales quiere recordar algo que le salió realmente mal? ¡Exacto! ¡Ninguno! Y Dios está en sus cabales. Dios es un ser cuerdo que un buen día decidió darnos libre albedrío para que hiciéramos lo que nos viniese en gana _–Este mundo tendría menos sentido de no ser así-_ El Buen Dios nos ayuda de vez en cuando con factores como el destino o la suerte o el karma o _como demonios quieras llamarlo,_ para que al final y _'a pesar de'_, terminemos jodiendo todo.

Así somos, unos más optimistas que otros, unos más agradecidos que otros, unos más comprensivos que otros, unos más creyentes que otros… Pero todos la jodemos.

Sí señores, todo eso –_ y mucho más _- piensa nuestra querida Quinn – Porque ya empiezan a quererla, ¿No? Esa es otra de sus cualidades - De sus _muchas_ cualidades (unas más ocultas que otras) - Quinn Fabray tiene el don de ser querida por casi todo el que la conoce porque cuando quiere, la _perra sin corazón, _es un ser humano extremadamente amable. Todo depende del día.

Vivir sin pensar. Vivir _sin sentir demasiado_. Vivir por vivir.

Tratará de justificarse una vez más: _¿Para qué complicarse si el final siempre es el mismo?_ La muerte… ¡Esa perra! _Tan perra como la vida_…

Por ahora son suficientes líneas dedicadas a sus líos mentales.

¡Qué gracioso! La _perra_ Quinn Fabray, _tan perra como la muerte y la vida_ (y no era lo único que tenía en común con ellas) tiene serios líos mentales producto de sus reflexiones. Tanta película, tanto libro y tanto ser humano, han intentado dañarla. _La han dañado._

…Pero no iba a demostrarlo ni a aceptarlo. Su realidad era que las fiestas, el sexo, el dinero y una _seria felicidad_ por lo bien que le iba en todo lo anterior, era suficiente para pasar la vida. Otros tenían que preocuparse, ella no. _Tampoco_ Santana porque _si lo aceptara de una vez por todas_, viviría en un penthouse de lujo al que podría llevar todas las mujeres que quisiera sin escuchar una sola queja de la Sra. Tisdale. Masoquista. Infeliz latina masoquista.

Pero a Santana se le perdona todo.

¡Un momento! Aprovechando la sentencia, aun queda algo por contar; A Quinn Fabray le preocupa una sola cosa: Su incapacidad de comer la cantidad de grasa que quiera _sin _preocuparse por su peso. Deben aprender también que eso es lo _único _que no se le perdona a la infeliz masoquista, la incondicional latina y lesbiana Santana "_Como todo lo que quiero, sin engordar_" Lopez.

Pero sigamos con el curso de la historia.

¡Otro momento! Siempre se me olvida algo… A los seres humanos, las películas y los libros, añádanle las canciones. Quinn estudia las canciones, pero no solo eso; las siente, las vive… Las vive como a sus películas y a sus libros. Las vive más que su propia vida. Y en ese momento vivía "Chapel of Love" de Dixie Cups, con un ánimo especial.

Amaba esa maldita canción. _Sobre todo_ porque _jamás_ la viviría realmente.

**_Going to the chapel and we're_**

**_Gonna get married_**

Con sus manos sobre el volante, marcaba el compás de la que era su canción del día.

- No conduzco tan mal – Afirmó mirándose al espejo y repasando su lápiz labial.

Hace poco más de dos meses se dignó a aprender a manejar por insistencia de Santana. La latina odiaba la falta de privacidad cuando iban con choferes.

- Que fastidio todo. Uno de estos días me estrellaré por ahí para ponerle algo de emoción a esto.

**_I'll be his and he'll be mine._**

**_We'll love until the end of time…_**

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! _¿Ahora_ qué mate?


	2. El cadáver

Kelly, spyreland, Srta. Black, deli y mil: Muchas, muchas gracias! ;)

* * *

Dos gatos negros y un perro se había cargado hasta el momento. Una cifra bastante alarmante para solo un par de meses al volante pero, tal como lo hizo Quinn, veamos el lado bueno: Le ahorró días de mala suerte a los supersticiosos que se cruzaran con alguno de esos gatos y, además, terminó con el sufrimiento de un pobre perro sarnoso que seguramente llevaba años sin probar un bocado decente.

Un extra: _Los gatos tienen 7 vidas_.

Hermosa e inteligente Quinn, siempre una respuesta para todo.

¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Una paloma? No, aquello sonó demasiado fuerte para ser solo un pobre pajarito ¿Otro perrito para una perfecta y cruel marca de dos y dos? Esperaba que no. A lo mejor solo era su tercer _gato negro_.

Saliendo de su letargo, bajó del auto rápidamente y lo que vio logró alterarla un poco más de lo previsto. Jamás tan poquita sangre le había causado tanta angustia.

Quinn es fanática de "Sala de Emergencias" y "Emergencias bizarras" no era como si tuviese que delirar ante el líquido rojo, sin embargo, ver mucha sangre a través de la pantalla de la TV con un profesional de la salud controlándola era mil veces mejor que ver un fino hilo brotando de la cabeza de alguien a quien acababa de matar por su minuto de negligencia al cerrar los ojos para cantar que alguien le pertenecía y que le pertenecía a alguien. _Aun sabiendo que jamás iba a pasar._

- ¡Mierda! ¡Si! ¡La maté! ¡La maté! – Miraba de un lado a otro por esa calle vacía que tomaba _siempre _que viajaba de su casa a la de Santana (o viceversa). Maldecía el día que encontró esa puerta mágica que, al parecer, pocos neoyorkinos conocían.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora que hago con esto? ¿Qué hago? – Miraba el cadáver de su victima con un poco de repudio mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con su pie al ya probable _terriblemente frío_ pie del cadáver.

Vale, estoy de acuerdo, nuestra Quinn exagera un poco, pero es comprensible conociendo sus condiciones: Sábado, 8:30am, noche de copas, mañana de resaca. ¡Maldita manía de despertarse temprano solo para poder vegetar hasta las 5 o 6 de la tarde en su _odiado_ penthouse!

Eso es. Ahora si actúa como una mujer sensata e inteligente. Pasa la mano nerviosamente por su cabello, mira de un lado a otro, sus ojos comienzan a tornarse rojos -_no por su estado de resaca- _y, finalmente baja su cuerpo con lentitud y acerca su mano temblorosa al cuello del cadáver. Si sus venas palpitaban, lo correría un poco hacia la acera y le dejaría una buena recompensa monetaria, pero si sus venas _no_ daban señales de vida…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con la misma fuerza cambió el destino de sus dedos, prefería comprobar de lejos si el cadáver respiraba, antes que tocarlo.

Grave error cerrar los ojos. El astuto cadáver casualmente abrió uno de los suyos para chequear quién había sido su _victima_ esta vez. Cuando notó el estado de la misma, ocultó su sonrisa y detuvo su respiración. Con suerte esa mañana comería _muy bien_.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Sí! ¡La maté!

'Pobrecita, está asustada… Quiero ver que hará ah…'

Incluso sus pensamientos se vieron callados cuando la rubia, en un acto desesperado, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la parte trasera de su auto.

Después de todo Quinn no sería la única víctima. En el trayecto no le importó estrellar torpemente la cabeza del cadáver con la puerta del auto. Total, era un cadáver… Un cadáver que ahora no tenía un hilo sino dos de sangre. Un cadáver que se quejó, pero los pensamientos de la rubia hablaban tan alto que no lo notó.

'Qué torpe la riquilla asustada jajaja… Bueno, en el hospital me creerán más si la sangre es real ¡Qué cosas te pasan! Au… Duele… ¡Por Dios! Está sola y no se calla, aturde más que mis pensamientos y yo juntos'

- Un perro y dos gatos negros eran suficiente… Esto es culpa de San, yo no debería estar manejando, ¡Para eso tengo un chofer!… San, tengo que llamar a San, ella siempre sabe que hacer – Tomó su móvil y pegó su dedo a la tecla del número 1. Inmediatamente colgó la llamada, no quería seguir provocando muertes. La llamaría una vez haya llegado a su destino

– Un perro y dos gatos era suficiente – Repitió un par de veces más.

'Vaya que está loca ¿Qué dice de los perros y los gatos?… ¿Por donde vamos? Se está tardando demasiado, solo estábamos a dos cuadras del hospital'

Esperó unos minutos mientras la rubia continuaba hablando de perros sarnosos, gatos negros y una paloma. Aquella chica estaba loca y _el cadáver _comenzaba a preocuparse.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno y, olvidando por completo que aquella mañana prometía un buen desayuno, decidió erguir su cuerpo e interrogar _dramáticamente _a la mujer que_ ya no _quería como víctima.

- ¿Eres tonta? – Ignoró el brinco sobre el asiento y el brusco freno que casi las hace_ victimas reales de las circunstancias_ - ¡El hospital estaba a dos cuadras! ¿Para donde me llevas? ¿Y qué rayos es eso de los gatos negros, el perrito sarnoso y la paloma? Y no soy ningún cadáver ¿Ok?... En serio rubia, ¿No sabes que a un accidentado se le lleva al HOSPITAL? HOS-PI-TAL. Y si lo acabas de arrollar y crees que está muerto, ¡Mucho más rápido!... En fin, aunque no tengo la menor idea de donde estamos, me bajo aquí – Fue gracioso ver como tocaba su hombro sin importarle la mirada de asombro de su compañera – Te salvaste, hoy es tu día de suerte – Sonrió - ¡Y no te distraigas cuando conduzcas! La próxima vez puedes matar a alguien de verdad.

Quinn Fabray, pensó mil cosas en los 7 segundos que el cadáver usó para desahogarse, ¿Desde cuando los cadáveres se expresaban con tanta rapidez y habilidad? Quinn Fabray no entendía nada, así que Quinn Fabray se desmayó.

_(...)_

- San... – Con repetidas palmadas sobre el cuerpo de la chica sentada a su lado, trataba de llamar su atención – San… Tuve un sueño horrible San… Yo, yo, la atropellé y ella murió, pero no estaba muerta y…

- No estoy muerta, Lucy

- ¿Qué rayos? – El susto regresó. Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Por qué… sigues aquí? – La situación estaba siendo demasiado confusa para Quinn. La pobre niña de papi de verdad estaba aturdida.

- ¿Quién es San? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Lucy. Ni cuando estás despierta, ni cuando estás dormida

Tenía que ser un puto cadáver. Un puto cadáver que habló con Dios y ahora conocía su nombre. Definitivamente y, a pesar de su ropa que dejaba mucho que desear, aquella chica no era una delincuente… Había tenido tiempo suficiente para desvalijarla, ¿No?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Preguntó alterada- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

- Soy inquieta por naturaleza y no sabía qué hacer con mis manos. Conseguí los papeles del auto y tu licencia. Sales muy bien – Seguía hablando sin perder su pícara e inocente sonrisa - No te preocupes, no tomé nada de tus pertenencias. _No soy así._

...Ok, reflexionemos un poco. La situación era realmente extraña. Quinn tenía que seguir borracha o en un jodido sueño con una jodida chica re-chiflada que seguía hablándole y sonriéndole como si fueran amigas.

- Te desmayaste, Lucy… ¿Ya te encuentras bien? No pude irme y dejarte así

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿El cadáver? –Preguntó divertida- Superalo rubia, yo me quedo aquí, sigue con tu vida que yo sigo con la mía – Quinn sujetó su muñeca con fuerza, impidiendo la gloriosa salida de Rachel Berry. Ésta sintió miedo por primera vez… No debió meterse con aquella chica.

"Fabray"… Había visto ese apellido en algún lado.

- Explícame qué es todo esto

- Mira Lucy…

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre como si nos hubiesen presentado y llevásemos horas hablando entretenidamente. Tú no me conoces.

Se equivocaba ferozmente _¡Claro que la conocía!_ Era Lucy Fabray, hija o nieta o sobrina de alguien cuyo apellido resonaba en su cerebro de manera lejana. Claro que la conocía. Era una niña rica, caprichosa y malcriada, que no sabía manejarse en situaciones extremas. Eso y una cobarde, una cobarde que necesitaba a San –_quienquiera que esta o este fuera_- para saber que hacer. Otra tonta con dinero que se deja engañar fácilmente y una loca que no para de hablar de perros, gatos y palomas.

- Mira… Yo soy la pobre chica que atropellaste, pensaba presentar cargos, pero tranquila, no lo haré… Así que si me disculpas…

Quinn volvió a impedir su salida de la misma manera que lo había hecho minutos antes

- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que estabas muerta?

- ¿Yo hice eso?

- ¡No respirabas!

- Me gusta jugar a detener mi respiración y ver cuanto tiempo soporto así.

- ¿Me crees idiota? Me explicas ya mismo qué es todo esto… ¿Por qué revisaste mis cosas?

Rachel resopló con frustración. Hablo pausado y muy bajito

- Ya te hablé de mi problema

- ¿Cuál problema?

- ¡El de las manos, Lucy! ...Perdón – Bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada recordando que no debía llamarla por su nombre– Y sigo aquí porque no me pareció buena idea dejarte abandonada e inconsciente. Te hubiese llevado al hospital pero no sé conducir… Por cierto, eso es lo que tu debiste hacer conmigo, llevarme al hospital, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Para donde me llevabas? ¿Quién es San? ¿Por qué hablas de gatos neg…

- ¡YA! ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Existe alguien que te pueda llevar el ritmo?

- Bueno, tengo un amigo que…

- ¡NO hables más! – Respiró profundo – Aquí hay algo que no me convence… - Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro – No me convences.

- Ya te dije que lo dejemos así, Lucy

- No quiero dejarlo así. Necesito saber qué está pasando.

Rachel chocó sus manos contra la guantera.

- Dios Lucy, ¡Eres TAN, tan testaruda! Luego dices que no te conozco.

Sí, qué gracioso este momento… Quinn abriendo sus ojos al máximo haciendo parecer que los mismos saldrían de sus orbitas, me atrevo a decir que despertó por primera vez en ese día. Los abrió para mirarla bien, para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba realmente sorprendida, pero Quinn cree en el poder de las miradas. Cree fervientemente que no debes confiar en las personas que no te miran directo a los ojos… Y Rachel Berry no era una de esas. El siguiente paso fue interrogarla con una de sus cejas que claramente decía _"¿Y bien?"_

- Solo quería un desayuno, ¿Vale? Solo un desayuno.


	3. Rachel Lopez

Gracias por sus reviews :)

* * *

- ¿Un desayuno?

- Ajá

- ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó extrañada - ¿Me sigues desde hace tiempo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se sonrojó al pensar que _Lucy_ la creía una acosadora. Pensó un poco más y... - Un segundo, ¿Te gustan las chicas?

Fue increíble verla fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Es tu problema?

- ¡Claro Lucy! Si me lo cuentas comienza a ser mi problema

- Yo no te he cont… No, esto es increíble, es un sueño… Aun las copas me están pegando.

- Ya decía yo que olía a licor por acá… Yo no tomo, reconozco el olor porque solía trabajar en aquel…

- No me interesa saber tu vida, cállate.

- Me quiero ir ya, Lucy – Rachel se quejaba adorablemente, despertando un ápice de ternura en la rubia despiadada.

- ¡Que no me digas Lucy! - Suplicó

- Ok, trataré de no hacerlo…

- Gracias

- Pero es difícil Lucy, muy difícil ¿Ves? Ahí está.

Quinn, con evidente nerviosismo, pasó su mano sobre su despeinada cabellera.

- Haces mucho eso…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto – Imitó la manía peinando su propio cabello - ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estoy en mi auto hablando con una total desconocida que, no te ofendas, no tiene muy buen aspecto…

- El tuyo tampoco es muy bueno, Fabray… A pesar de tu ropa cara

- Bueno, supongo que no te puedo contradecir – Susurró apoyando su frente sobre el volante, procurando no ser escuchada.

- No, no puedes

Quinn volvió a mirarla, resulta que _el cadáver_ también tenía un súper oído.

- Estábamos hablando de un desayuno… - Dijo con la mayor calma posible

- Lucy, ¿Por qué no me dejas ir y ya?

- ¡Porque no! Porque sigues llamándome Lucy con esa familiaridad que inquieta – Levantó su mano impidiendo que la otra comenzara con su cascada de palabras – Porque no olvido que te creía muerta, porque no soy una tonta y NO te voy a dejar ir sin que me expliques todo. TO-DO.

Rachel Berry jamás lo hacía pero supo que en esta ocasión, lo mejor era rendirse… A medias.

- Ok

- Ok… Te escucho

- ¿Recuerdas que me arrollaste?

- Estoy dudando de eso

- Lo entiendo, el alcohol hace olvid

- No lo dudo porque no recuerde lo que pasó. Lo dudo porque te veo en perfectas condiciones y yo venía a una velocidad considerable, mínimo deberías tener dolor de cabeza, estar mareada, tener nauseas... ¡ALGO!

Sabía que debía ser así. Ocho temporadas de Grey's Anatony y algunos maratones de Discovery Health, no pasaron en vano por su vida.

- ¿Quién te dice que no tengo?

- Bien. Ya me agotaste la paciencia. Vamos a una estación de policía – Aseguró asegurando también las puertas del auto.

- ¡Me golpeaste! ¡Y me duele!

- ¿Qué? Yo no te he golpead…

- Con la puerta del auto. Mira – Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia su frente – Sangre real.

- Es decir que esta – Llegó hasta el otro hilo de sangre – No lo es…

Muy mal de tu parte haberla subestimado, Rachel Berry. _Muy mal._

- Y no ensucies mis manos con tu sangre… No sé qué tipo de cosas me puedas contagiar – Ambas acudieron al silencio por varios segundos - ¿Me estás jodiendo? Eres amiga de San, ¿Verdad?

- ¡No! San, San, San, ¡SAN!… Creo que sería bueno que ya me digas quién es… Así vamos aclarando todas las cosas que no entendemos, ¿Te parece?

- Lo único que me parece es que TU me aclares YA porqué me jugaste esta broma de tan pésimo gusto ¡Creí que te había matado! Y créeme, es suficiente cargo de conciencia dos gat

- Dos gatos negros y un perro… Ahora entiendo

- ¿Co… como sabes que…? ¡Te delataste! Admite que eres amiga de San

- Lucy, lo sé porque no has parado de hablar de eso - Explicó como si de una lección se tratara - ¿Quién es San?

- ¿Por qué me jugaste esa broma?

- No fue una broma…

- ¿Entonces qué fue?

- ¿Acaso no me escuchas? Ya te dije lo del desayuno…

- ¿Que no te escucho? ¡No paras de hablar! ¡Siempre desvías la conversación y no terminas de explicar qué pasa con el maldito desayuno!

- ¿Es necesario que digas groserías, Lucy Fabray?

Increíble. Increíble y agotador. Discutir con _un cadáver_ era la peor cosa del mundo.

- ¿Es necesario que sigas desviando el tema? Podemos pasar todo el día aquí. No tengo algo mejor que hacer…

- Cuando… cuando no tengo – Rachel bajó su cabeza casi tan rápido como el tono de su voz – Cuando no tengo dinero, hago esto y por lo general me gano algo de pasta – Quinn endureció su gesto aun más y la pequeña Rachel volvió a mirarla buscando transmitir que aquello que decía era la única verdad.

Menos mal que Quinn confiaba en aquellos que la veían directamente a los ojos.

- El plan es sencillo. Gente como tú viene distraída en su auto, yo aprovecho y lanzo a la carretera algo que suene fuerte al contacto con el auto y me dejo caer. Acompaño mi actuación con esto – Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño envase con tinta roja – Siempre se asustan tanto que no notan que, con un golpe tan fuerte es matemática y cósmicamente imposible que quede tendida justo en el lugar en el que me encontraste.

Quinn rememoró la escena. El cadáver tenía razón.

- Es peligroso, es… muy peligroso ¿Estás loca? Hay otras maneras de conseguir dinero. Puedes trabajar, por ejemplo…

- Wow Lucy! - Dio varias palmadas - ¡Genial! No se me había ocurrido, gracias... - Ironizó.

El cadáver _debía_ llamarse Santana.

- Yo trabajo y trabajo mucho, pero lo que gano no es suficiente… Una persona como tú jamás lo entendería.

Quinn no iba a refutar aquello.

- ¿Qué tal si a un pobre anciano le da un infarto del susto? O si alguien frena mal y se lastima… - Que habilidad la de esta rubia para jugar con las palabras. En realidad le tenían sin cuidado los ancianos infartados o los lastimados a causa de la brillante idea de una pordiosera.

Rachel sonrió con picardía

- Se escoger a mis victimas… Solo lo hago con irresponsables como tu

- ¿Qué?

En su vida alguien –_que no llevara por nombre "Santana Lopez"_ – se había atrevido a decirle así. Ni siquiera sus profesores de la universidad cuando abandonaba sus materias alegando que no le interesaba saber ciertas cosas en ese semestre.

Ahora sí podía jurar que esta chica también se llamaba Santana.

- Que solo lo hago con irresponsables como tu – Hablaba natural y divertida (Como siempre) – Venías con los ojos cerrados y golpeando el volante así – Imitó la acción - Y me dije: _Rachel, ¡A por tu víctima del día!_

Rachel Santana, a lo mejor. O tal vez Rachel López… ¡No cualquiera se atrevía a llamarla irresponsable! ¡No cualquiera se atrevía a ser sarcástica con ella!

- No lo hago siempre, de verdad hoy no tenía para comer… - Y con la misma habilidad que lanzó la confesión, lanzó un reproche - ¡Debiste haber tomado mi pulso! ¡Debiste llevarme al hospital! ¡Estaba a dos cuadras! ¡DOS! Fue tu error, no el mío - Concluyó con una calma impresionante.

- Disculpa, ¿Por qué sigues en mi auto? Agradece que no tenga ánimos de denunciarte, ¡Bájate!

- Gracias. Y perdón pero te lo buscaste – Abrió la puerta del auto y lanzó una nueva mirada a la rubia – Cuídate mucho Lucy y conduce con cuidado, pudiste haber herido a alguien de verdad, verdad. Bueno, lo hiciste – Tocó la parte afectada de su cabeza – pero me refiero a _arrollar_ a alguien. También te pudo pasar algo a ti… Y eres muy joven… Casi tenemos la misma edad, yo cumplo los 23 en dos meses, nos llevamos 6.

- Vale, ya…

- ¡Ah! Y cuando esas cosas pasan uno lleva al afectado al hospital… ¡Estaba a dos cuadras! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió? Es lo que todos hacen si no salen huyendo. Entonces yo saco una toallita de mi bolso – Ejecutó la acción – limpio la sangre, _la falsa sangre, _le hago creer al médico que me duele el cuello y estoy un poco mareada pero que no fue nada, a veces me hacen un par de placas, a veces no, yo siempre le digo al que _me atropella que _dejemos las cosas así, pero casi siempre, con un poco de suerte, me dan algunos dólares para las medicinas. Tengo una colección de récipes ¡Si los vieras! También hay algunos que van conmigo a comprar las medicinas, en ese caso _las vendo…_

- ¿Yo te pregunté algo? Porque de verdad nada de lo que estás diciendo me interesa y pensé que ya te estabas bajando del auto

- Ah, sí, perdón Lucy… Ehhh… Bueno, cuídate y recuerda ser un poco más responsable…

- Bájate

- Vale, vale, estoy en eso… ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Para donde me llevabas?

- Para mi c… Bájate niña, no sé para donde te llevaba. Ya déjame en paz

Rachel finalmente obedeció. Bajó del auto mirando a su alrededor y sintió como el temor invadía nuevamente su cuerpo. Aquella zona desconocida y de majestuoso aspecto, probablemente estaba llena de policías que creerían falsamente que estaba allí para delinquir. La rubia despiadada la había sacado de su zona de confort y la había dejado allí a la buena de Dios.

Pegó su cuerpo a un poste de luz, pensando cual sería su próximo paso.

Quinn arrancó el auto de inmediato pero solo logró avanzar poco menos de cinco metros. Tomó su móvil y presionó el famoso número 1 que siempre la sacaba de apuros.

- ¿Quinn?

- Me pasó algo extraño, San

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, todo bien… Estoy… un poco nerviosa – Miró por el retrovisor a la indefensa Rachel. Sintió un poco de pena – Pero todo bien

- ¿Es algo grave? ¿Algo de vida o muerte?

- No, pero…

- Entonces hablemos más tarde. Yo te llamo cuando esté 100% despierta – Colgó la llamada. Quinn no se quejaría, estaba más que acostumbrada.

Luego de un par de minutos pensando decidió dar marcha atrás. Después de todo, sí había lastimado a aquel pobre ser y luego la llevó casi a la puerta de su casa. Sabía que si algún guardia la veía lo pasaría realmente mal; no le importaba demasiado, pero ¡Qué demonios! Con tantas emociones ya no iba a poder dormir… Haría su buena acción del día.

- Súbete

- Lucy, ¿Eres bipolar?

- Vamos, súbete antes que me arrepienta

- Pero si hace unos minutos me dijiste que…

- ¿Vas a subir o no?


	4. El poder de una mirada asesina

Aclaro: Quinn no es bipolar. Es rara, es algo pesimista/negativa/aura negra, es caprichosa, una hija de papi y mami y todo lo que se habló en capítulos anteriores, pero sabe muy bien lo que quiere y lo que no. Nada de bipolaridad (Aunque parezca lo contrario)

Gracias por sus reviews :)

* * *

Jamás pero JAMÁS en su vida había visto a alguien tan pequeño comer tan rápido y tanto. Mucho menos había visto a alguien comer con tanta pasión. Sí, _pasión_. Ni siquiera sus primos menores amaban tanto un helado como la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella estaba amando las hamburguesas vegetarianas que comía.

Rachel Berry, para ser una _pordiosera, _resultó ser bastante exigente. Una vez que Quinn se negó a dejarle un poco de dinero como solían hacer _sus víctimas_, Rachel se negó a ir al restaurante que la rubia le ofrecía para darle un buen desayuno. Quinn, _sin saber bien el porqué, _se vio sumergida en una calle del Bronx – afortunadamente _la parte buena del Bronx_- viendo comer a su beneficiada como un animalito indefenso.

Un animalito indefenso, hambriento, pero con algo de buenas costumbres y con mucho de _costosas_ exigencias.

Un ser humano digno de estudio, y -con barbilla en mano- Fabray comenzaba a interesarse en la materia.

- Entonces eres vegetariana

- La vida casi me obligó. Es más fácil conseguir frutas o verduras que un pedazo de carne… Aunque ahora lo hago más por conciencia que por cualquier otra cosa

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Comes de todo?

- Eso quisiera…

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Dieta…

- ¿Dieta? Pero si eres flaquísima Lucy, para ver… - Inclinó su cuerpo hacia su derecha tratando de ver a la rubia por debajo de la mesa

- ¡Hey! Jajaja ¡La gente nos ve!

- ¿Te importa mucho?

- No. En realidad no…

- Me caes bien, Lucy. Pareces solo una niña rica caprichosa y malcriada pero aquí estás, sentada en un lugar público conmigo y no te importa lo que digan los demás

- No te confundas, la verdad es que soy muy caprichosa y muchísimo más malcriada

- Pues eres una caprichosa y una malcriada muy agradable, Lucy

- Eso suelen decir unos pocos

- Créeles – Afirmó guiñando un ojo

- ¿Quieres algo más?

- No. Gracias Lucy, creo que es suficiente por hoy

- Me alegra saberlo… Ya estaba preocupada por la capacidad de tu estómago

- Jajaja no te dejes engañar por mi tamaño, Lucy

- No, no lo hago, ya no, ehh…

- Rachel, Rachel Berry

- Rachel, ya no lo hago… ¿Berry? Mmm… Rachel Berry… Bonito nombre

- Lo sé – De un largo sorbo, siempre custodiada por la intensa mirada de Quinn, terminó su bebida – Lucy…

- ¡Por Dios! Ya olvida el Lucy, nadie me llama Lucy. Llámame Quinn, ¿Si?

- Me gusta Lucy…

- A mi no

- ¿Por qué?

- No te puedo decir todo a la primera, Rach..el - Quinn _recapacitó_ a tiempo, se sentía en confianza hablando con aquella extraña pero no debía demostrarlo. _No era su estilo._

- Si ésta no es la única vez que nos vamos a ver, tienes razón, si no, me parece bastante justo que me digas todo a la primera, Lucy

Touché.

- ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

- Si… Ehh… ¿Puedes comprarme algo para llevar? Perdona el abuso, no lo haría si no…

- Está bien… No quiero explicaciones, vamos por algo para llevar.

- Muchas gracias… ¿Lucy?

- ¿Mmm?

- Después de todo resultaste ser una buena victima

- Y tu un cadáver bastante irritante… - Ver a Rachel pronunciando adorablemente su labio inferior, le causó extrema ternura, a_lgo que solo le provocaban los niños menores de 6 años, los adultos mayores de 70 y algunos de los animalitos de Animal Planet._ – Irritante pero divertido… Vamos, pide lo que quieras.

…

Una vez fuera del local, con bolsas en mano y luego de la prohibición de Quinn de volver a pronunciar la palabra 'Gracias", Rachel comenzaba a despedirse, _a su manera_

- Todavía no puedo creer que pensaras que estaba muerta – Reía de forma burlona.

- Y yo todavía no puedo creer que tengas el mal gusto de burlarte así de mí…

- Lo siento, ¡Es cómico!

- ¡Estaba nerviosa! Las veces que he pasado por algo parecido, estaba con San

- ¿Me voy a despedir de ti sin saber quien es San?

- Es mi hermana

- Tu hermana… ¿Mayor? Apostaba porque fueras hija única o la menor de varios hermanos… Es tu hermana mayor, ¿Cierto Lucy?

- Preguntas mucho, Rachel Berry

- Lo siento Lucy… Bueno, supongo que es hora de seguir nuestros caminos

- Súbete, te llevo a donde vayas

- ¡No! No… Créeme Lucy que no querrás entrar con un auto así al lugar al que voy

- ¡Quinn, Rachel! ¡Quinn! ¡Entiéndelo! Y súbete que te acerco a donde vayas

- No, ya has hecho suficiente por mi, Luc - Y así fue como Rachel conoció el poder de una mirada asesina - Quinn, Quinn… Gracias

- ¿Qué te dije de esa palabra?

- Lo siento

- Creo que también deberíamos prohibir esa frase… - Quinn se divertía al ver lo que su cara de perra lograba en la chica - ¿Rachel?

- Dime Quinn

- Quieres… - Alivió la expresión de su rostro - Quieres darte un baño y…

- ¡Hasta allá no llegues! ¡Yo me baño todos los días, Lucy Fabray!

- ¡Hey! No digo lo contrario… No hueles mal, pero tu ropa…

- Cuando _me atropellaste_, venía de mi sitio de trabajo y es el humo del horno de las pizzas lo que me pone así. No estoy sucia, estoy manchada

La risa de Quinn que en un principio era solo una sonrisa terminó siendo una sonora carcajada. Rachel la veía con su ceño fruncido pero pronto comenzó a sonreír inevitablemente

- Véngate, ahora tu te ríes de mi…

- Fue bastante cómica la aclaración… Jajajjaja "No estoy sucia, estoy manchada" Jajaja… ¡Es cómico!

- Te perdono solo porque has sido una buena víctima

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me tocó un buen cadáver… - Sonrió - Sigue en pie la oferta

- No la necesito, yo me baño en mi casa

- ¿Con agua caliente?

Rachel dejó caer su maxilar inferior pensando hace cuanto no sentía un poco de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Siempre le buscaba el lado bueno a bañarse con agua fría pero, por supuesto, lo hacía para adaptarse a las circunstancias… Agua tibia, ¡Cuánto la deseaba!

- ¿Qué dices?

- No sé Quinn, la ropa…

- Yo te dejo de la mía

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 10

- ¡Es tardísimo! Tengo cosas que hacer y esto – Mostró sus bolsas – tiene dueño ¡Debe estar muriendo de hambre!

- ¿Dueño? ¿Estás casada? Porque si estas casada me voy a enojar mucho por estar ayudando a alguien que no debería

- No… Hablo de mi papá

- ¿Y por qué tu papá no trabaja?

- No puede…

- ¿Por…?

- Preguntas mucho Lucy Fabray, ¡No te puedo decir todo a la primera!

Quinn sonrió

- Tienes razón... Bueno, la tienes si nos vamos a volver a ver porque si no, me parece bastante justo que me cuentes todo a la primera

- Aprendes rápido, ¿Eh?. Me voy ya…

- Insisto, ¡Te dejo cerca! Ya es tarde, tienes cosas que hacer, tu papá debe tener hambre… Llegarás más rápido a donde sea si por lo menos te acerco un poco

Rachel dudó por unos segundos

- Está bien, vamos…

Solo 10 minutos tardaron en llegar a "la última parada segura para el carro" – _palabras de Rachel_. Durante el corto trayecto Rachel le explicó a Quinn lo peligroso que era la parte que no conocía de NY. Le contó una historia espeluznante de grafitis en honor a los caídos en riñas entre bandas (Mejor no tentar a la suerte cruzando siquiera a la zona intermedia entre lo bueno y lo malo de NY).

- Y eso no es nada, me sé mil historias más… No sé si son ciertas o no, pero son realmente espeluznantes

- Creo que no quiero saber más de lo que me cuentan las películas

- Sí, es mejor… Cobarde

- ¿No te da miedo caminar sola hasta tu casa?

- Estoy acostumbrada. Creo que ya algunas bandas me cuidan – Alzó sus hombros aniñada e inocentemente

- Supongo que eso es bueno

- Supongo que sí… Creo que ahora sí, esta es la despedida

- Supongo

- Suponemos…

- Ya bájate Rachel Berry – Bromeó usando el mismo tono que la primera vez que la echó de su auto

La pequeña morena no quiso hacerla esperar y bajó de inmediato, sin embargo, en lugar de emprender su camino, se puso de cuclillas dando un par de golpecitos en la ventana para que la rubia bajase el vidrio

- Ya sé que la palabra está prohibida pero gracias… Este día iba a ser uno muy difícil y lo has cambiado… Gracias.

Quinn sonrió sin saber bien qué decir, así que expresó una de las inquietudes que rondaba por su mente

- ¿Tardas mucho en llegar?

- No, unos 10, 15 minutos

Y la más importante…

- Mencionaste que trabajas en una pizzería, ¿Cierto?

- Sí, algo así. Viernes y sábados en el turno de la noche. De 6 a 3

- ¿Puedo saber el nombre del lugar? ¿Puedo… Puedo visitarte algún día? Me gustaría seguir viéndote, ayudándote… Es… Es difícil que me lleve bien con alguien que acabo de conocer y créeme que no voy a poder olvidar a alguien que repite mi primer nombre unas mil veces por frase…

- Nino's

- Nino's… ¿East Village?

- Ajá

- Creo que he estado ahí antes… ¿Trabajas hoy?

- Es sábado

- ¿Puedo preguntar por ti con confianza?

- Claro

- Perfecto… ¿Rachel?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- ¡No! ¿Me ves cara de mentirosa, Lucy?

- No, no, para nada… Pero, si trabajas en una pizzería no entiendo por qué haces lo que haces para ganarte un desayuno… Por lo menos los viernes y los sábados – Rectificó recordando los días de trabajo de la morena

- Te falta saber mucho de la vida, _Lu_… Quinn. Espero verte esta noche.

Dio por terminada la charla levantándose sobre sus pies y emprendiendo su camino por una larga vereda. Quinn arrancó su auto de inmediato. _Claro que se verían esa noche._


	5. Conociendo a Rachel Berry

Es probable que a partir de la próxima actualización los capítulos sean un poco más largos. Juro que se escriben solos y deciden terminar pronto =D Espero poder actualizar mañana ¡Graaaaaaacias por comentar!

* * *

- ¡Bebé! ¡Llegaste! Estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué te pasó en la frente, hija? ¡Estás sangrando!

- No es nada papá, un pequeño accidente – Afirmó alcanzando la botella de alcohol y un copo de algodón. Debido a la condición de su papá, la caja de primero auxilios siempre estaba a la mano.

- ¿Pequeño? Tienes un golpe y estás sangrando… ¿Fuiste al hospital?

- No es necesario papá, no es nada… Mira lo que traje, ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Y esto?

- Esto… Esto te lo envía un ángel

- ¿Un ángel? ¿Acaso veo un brillo extraño en los ojos de mi bebé?

- No seas tonto Hiram y come que esto no se ve todos los días

Padre e hija se sentaron en la humilde mesa de su pequeño hogar. Hiram comenzó a degustar emocionado su desayuno

- ¿Hace cuanto no traías de esto?

- Mucho… Ya no puedo contar los meses

Hiram no perdía pista de la sonrisa de su hija. Por lo general ella siempre estaba sonriente, feliz, pero este día…

- Háblame del ángel, ¿Un compañero de trabajo?

Sí, ese día su sonrisa era especial. Y creció un poco más al escuchar la palabra ángel.

- No… Es alguien que acabo de conocer

- ¿Y como lo conociste?

- La… Es una chica. La conocí por ahí

- ¿Una chica, eh? Interesante… ¿Dónde es 'por ahí'?

- Por ahí papá, no es importante… Fue el destino… Esta noche la volveré a ver. Creo… creo que podemos ser buenas amigas

- Ok, ahora hablamos de _destino_. Bastante interesante… ¿El ángel tiene nombre?

- Lucy, Lucy Quinn Fabray

- ¿Fabray? Me suena ese apellido

- ¿Si? ¡A mi también!

- ¿Y por qué te compró todo esto? ¿Tuvo algo que ver ella con ese golpe? - Indagó frunciendo su ceño

- No papá, fue un error mío, ya sabes que a veces me despisto y…

- ¿Despistada tu? Jajaja, por favor hija, eres el ser más alerta que he conocido en mi vida… Eso lo heredaste de Leroy: Inocencia y astucia a partes iguales. Aun no sé como se puede lograr eso

Como siempre que se menciona el nombre de Leroy en esa casa, un silencio casi sepulcral se formó en el ambiente. Ambos, padre e hija, intentaban callar los recuerdos - _recuerdos muy lejanos para Rachel_- con pensamientos más recientes y agradables.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Rachel no le costó nada enfocarse en otra cosa…

- ¡Russel Fabray! – Exclamó Hiram

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas? Te hablé de él hace ya un tiemp…

- No lo recuerdo…

- ¡Claro! Te comenté que siempre sale en las noticias y que seguramente era un hombre muy poderoso. Apoyaba a Rick Santorum, el republicano que retiró su pre candidatura hace un mes

- Ahhhh… Ya, sí, si… Lo recuerdo

- ¿Crees que sean familia?

- A lo mejor papá, yo que sé, la acabo de conocer

- Yo no creo que sean familia. En su vida la hija de un señor como ese se detendría a hablar contigo

- ¡Hey!

Hiram besó la mano de su hija y sonrió

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lo sé… Y déjame decirte que las apariencias engañan. Mi Fabray parece que también tiene mucho dinero y no es nada despectiva. Todo lo contrario

- Tu Fabray, eh?

- ¡Paapáaa! Tu me entiendes…

- ¿Trabajas esta noche?

- Sí papá, como siempre ¿Por qué?

- Como tienes una cita con ella…

- No es una cita, Hiram Berry. Mi nueva amiga quiere seguir ayudándome, nos caímos muy bien y esta noche irá a la pizzería – Aclaró levantándose de su asiento

- Dale las gracias de mi parte

- Lo haré

- Más que por el desayuno, por la sonrisa que puso en tu rostro…

Rachel gruñó con gracia

- ¡Eres insoportable Hiram! ¡Yo siempre sonrío! ¡Siempre!… Me voy a bañar…

…Con agua fría, como siempre, fría no, ¡Helada! Como siempre.

Dijo esto último para sí misma. No le gustaba que su papá escuchara sus quejas.

* * *

Creo que aun no les presento a Rachel Berry _con todas las de la ley. _

Ya saben que en dos meses cumple 23 años, que vive con su padre en un barrio pobre del Bronx, que viernes y sábados por la noche trabaja en una pizzería y que en ocasiones le toca hacer una que otra trampa para atrapar a algún despistado que pueda _ayudarla _con el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena. Todo _depende del día._

…Pero no saben que_ a muy temprana edad_ descubrió que podía hacer ese truco.

Un día, poco después de la muerte de _uno de sus padres_, se encontraba en su nuevo barrio jugando con la muñeca que un par de niños crueles decidieron lanzar hacia la carretera… Esa muñeca era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida, así que decidió rescatarla _sin importar lo que pudiera pasar_.

Un conductor distraído no vio el juguete y mucho menos a la niña que se acercaba peligrosamente a rescatarlo.

La aplastó sin piedad y Rachel, desesperada, llegó hasta debajo del auto y se aferró a su muñeca aplastada. Sin llorar, sin gritar, sin hablar, solo se aferraba a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. _Su antigua -_y en ese momento totalmente perdida- _vida_.

Pues bien. Ese día se ganó una nueva muñeca, una paleta en el hospital después de que la revisaran y un buen almuerzo de cortesía para ella y para su preocupado papá que juraba que nunca más la dejaría salir sola.

…Juramento que tuvo que cambiar cuando 3 años después sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular que lo dejó incapacitado. Rachel tenía 11 años… 12 cuando Hiram por fin salió del hospital en una silla de ruedas descubriendo que durante todos esos meses Rachel había mentido para poder quedarse a su lado.

Siempre fue astuta, ágil de mente y con una capacidad increíble para que le creyesen cualquier cosa. Fue con su carita de niña tierna que convenció a los médicos jurando que sus padres estaban peleados y que cada tarde su mamá la dejaba allí para que pudiera visitar a su padre. Fue así como, _con el tiempo, _logró hacerle creer a más de una persona que su negligencia al volante, la había herido.

Deben saber que a Rachel Berry no le gusta sacar sus armas a menos que sea _estrictamente necesario_. Piensa y sabe que lo que hace no está nada bien, pero cuando toca, _toca._

También le tocó sonreír _cuando no lo sentía,_ aunque con el tiempo las sonrisas se volvieron genuinas.

Siempre buscándole un lado bueno a todo, siempre pensando que las cosas cambiarán, siempre convenciéndose de que las cosas podrían ir peor… Siempre diciéndose a sí misma que las cosas son como son y que las llevaría mejor con un poco de felicidad obligada.

Eso es Rachel Berry… Eso y mucho más pero _aprendí_ que _no se puede contar todo a la primera_.

- Sr. Berry – Kurt, vecino y amigo, entró en la pequeña casa sin siquiera tocar - ¿Ya Rachel está lista?

- Se está bañando. No sé como puede tardar tanto, ¡El agua está helada!

- Ya sabe que su hija es rara

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Hiram estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la cabeza del chico para darle una pequeña palmada

- Respeta a mi hija y siéntate, hazme compañía un rato…

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó refiriéndose a las bolsas de la exquisita comida - ¿Llegó Santa Claus a este humilde hogar?

- Santa no, un ángel… Acércate – Kurt acercó su silla – Rachel conoció a alguien… Creo que hay algo por allí

- ¡Papá! ¡Te estoy escuchando!

- ¡Oye! Puede que _aún_ no hayas ido a la universidad, pero bien que te graduaste de _high school_, ¿No te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

- No si escucho mi nombre en ellas… Hola Kurt

Besó cariñosamente al chico y éste, como siempre, pasó su mano por su mejilla para borrar rápidamente la huella del beso

- Cuéntamelo to-do, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tendrás que empinarte demasiado o lo conseguiste a tu altura?

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas papá? Y tú, deja de cotillear y vámonos…

- Prometo que le sacaré todo Sr. Berry y luego usted y yo nos sentaremos a hablarlo

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Palabra de hombre evolucionado

- Jajaja vayan con cuidado… No hagan muchas travesuras por el camino

- Adiós papá, cuídate. Te amo

De lunes a sábado, de 12:00 a 4:00, Rachel y Kurt se ganaban _parte de su vida_ en un pequeño restaurante de un barrio vecino. Ejecutivos, seguramente_ no tan poderosos como Russel Fabray_, llegaban apresurados buscando cerrar algún negocio entre copas y un buen almuerzo. El lugar era reconocido por su exquisita atención y sus inmejorables platos. Rachel tenía mucho que ver en esto último.

- ¿Me vas a contar o no?

- No hay nada que contar… Por lo menos nada de lo que mi papá te hizo creer

- Venga, cuéntame lo que sea y yo juzgo

- Conocí a una chica…

- ¿UNA CHICA? No sabía que a ti te gust…

- ¡No Kurt! No me gustan, por eso te dije que no es nada de lo que mi papá te hizo creer

- ¿Le dijiste que era una chica?

- Claro, pero sabes que a él el género no le dice mucho…

- Por algo será

- Idiota… ¿Te recuerdo que estuvo casado con un hombre? No tiene nada que ver conmigo

- ¿Como se llama la chica?

- Lucy – Sonrió

- Lu…

- Lucy Quinn Fabray…

- ¿QUINN FABRAY?

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Kurt!

- ¿Estás segura que se llama Quinn Fabray?

- Quinn no, LUCY Quinn Fabray

- Entonces no… De todas maneras alguien como Quinn Fabray jamás se detendría ni un minuto contigo o por ti

- ¡Gracias amigo!

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Rachel

- Supongo…

- Seguro venías de la miserable pizzería, toda sucia

- Sucia no, manchada

- Manchada… Con cara de muerto y agotada de tanto caminar pensando estupideces

Tenía razón. Y cuando Kurt tenía razón, Rachel _prefería ignorarlo_

- A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Lucy me dijo que nadie la llama así sino Quinn, pero yo la llamo como quiero - Alardeó

- ¡Oook! ¡Calma fiera! (…) Ni siquiera gastaré energías pensando que son la misma, la Quinn de la que te hablo sale en revistas, se viste como nadie en este mundo, vive de fiesta en fiesta y, lo más importante, tiene fama de ser una perra

- ¿Perra? Entonces no, no gastes energía pensando que es ella… Ni indagando más en mi Lucy. Ve a cambiarte ya que tienes mesas que atender y yo platos que preparar… - Ordenó con su fastidioso y característico entusiasmo.

…

Y más que preparada se encontró Rachel a las 5:45 de la tarde, llegando a su trabajo nocturno a tiempo y más feliz que de costumbre. Aquella pizzería por primera vez parecía ser un lugar agradable… Y con cada hora se parecía más a la realidad.

Quinn _no_ llegó.


	6. El cadáver del que te hablé

- ¿Estás segura que es aquí?

- ¡Muy segura! Nino's, East Village, viernes y sábados de 6 a 3am… Apenas son las 12, tiene que estar aquí

- ¿Y como sabremos?

- ¡Preguntando San! Ella me dijo que podía preguntar con confianza…

- Ya, ya, tranquilita niña, tranquilita - Se burlaba

- ¿Sabes qué, Santana? Si lo vas a tomar así, es mejor que me dejes sola

- ¿Y perderme el idílico momento? Ni en sueños, rubia… Entremos ya - Exigió empujándola hacia el interior del lugar.

Habían pasado dos semanas exactas desde el primer y único encuentro entre Rachel y Quinn. Dos semanas que a la rubia le parecieron eternas, ¡Era tan difícil conseguir a alguien con quien se podía llevar bien! Tan difícil conseguir una persona con quien hablar tranquilamente… Tan difícil conseguir "otra Santana"

…No podía esperar para verla una vez más.

- ¿Ves? No me mintió, ya la van a llamar - Le comentó a su amiga sentándose frente a ella en una de las mesas del lugar

- Tengo expectativas muy altas. Espero que mínimo sea una Angelina Jolie, una Eva Longoria… No sé, así tal vez pueda entender un poco tu obsesión

- No es obsesión, es… es… ganas de conocerla más, de ayudarla, ¿Sabes cuantas personas despiertan eso en mi?

- Todas

- ¡Ninguna!

- Yo te conozco mejor de lo que tu te conoces… Aunque tu ser grite _'¡Perra! ¡Perra! ¡Soy una maldita perra!'_ la realidad es que eres un corderito… No me extraña que quieras ayudarla, ya lo has hecho antes, me extraña que quieras conocerla… Aunque tu estúpida manía de "estudiar a la gente" - Cínicamente dibujaba las comillas con sus manos - me debería dar una pista…

No estaba de acuerdo pero no podía cuestionar las palabras de Santana. Y cuando Quinn no podía cuestionar las palabras de su amiga, _prefería ignorarla._

- No es necesario que sea una Angelina

- Puede ser una Eva

- Ni una Eva… No busco nada con ella. Es todo un personaje, ya la conocerás… Y ahí viene, compórtate

Rachel no tenía la menor idea de quién la podía buscar a esas horas. Pensó lo peor en el primer momento, pero el único que podría avisarle de algo malo respecto a su papá era Kurt y a Kurt _todos lo conocían_.

Salió de su 'guarida' a regañadientes, limpiando sus manos sobre el delantal blanco y luego enfocando su vista en algún punto. Lucy,_ su Lucy_, la esperaba con una gran sonrisa que no dudó en corresponder.

La ansiedad de la rubia era tal que no esperó su llegada a la mesa. Como siempre, seguía sus instintos sin pensar demasiado.

- ¡Rachel! - Exclamó al acercarse

- Hola Lucy, ¡Qué sorpresa! No… No esperaba verte más

Quinn no dudó. La tomó entre sus brazos tal como un niño lo hace con su peluche preferido. No cabe duda, las copas la ayudan a ser más _ella_ y menos _perra_… Por lo menos _en una que otra_ ocasión.

- Esta vez necesito más datos, pasé dos frustrantes semanas esperando este día

Rachel rió

- Bueno Lucy, nos habríamos ahorrado la frustración si hubieses cumplido tu palabra hace dos sábados

- Si, ¿No? Pero no pude, mis pad…

Una para nada discreta tos de Santana detuvo la explicación

- Ven, te gustará conocer a alguien – Tomó su mano y rápidamente la llevó a la altura de la mesa que había estado ocupando – Ella es San. San, ella es Rachel… El cadáver del que te hablé

- Rachel Berry, el cadáver del que te habló – Sonrió - Mucho gusto

- Santana, Santana López - Estrecharon sus manos amablemente

- Te parecerá increíble que te lo diga alguien que ha hablado solo unas tres horas con tu amiga, pero he escuchado mucho de ti…

- Más increíble te parecerá saber que, en dos larguísimas semanas, Quinn no ha parado de hablar de esas tres horas

Rachel observó a Quinn sin pasar desapercibido el color rojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

Adorable, sencillamente adorable.

- Eso no me parece tan increíble Santana, yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo… - Respondió.

_Punto para Rachel._ Santana comenzaba a comprender de lo que hablaba su amiga.

La rubia, por su parte, demostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la sorpresa oculta en el rostro de Santana. Rápidamente ocupó el asiento que había elegido con anterioridad

- Rachel, ven, siéntate con nosotras

- No Lucy, tengo que seguir trabajando, solo me dieron unos minutos

- No. Quiero que te sientes con nosotras… Si quieres hablo con el gerente o con quien sea y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Claro que se refería a un acuerdo monetario… Aquí mostraba el poder Fabray en toda su extensión porque, _Fabray que se respete,_ piensa _y sabe _que el dinero mueve al mundo.

- De verdad no puedo, Lucy. No es una opción

- Pero…

- Hablaré con mi jefe pero dudo que pueda conseguir algo… Aquí son bastante estrictos

Sin importar los años de trabajo ni la eficiencia, el viejo italiano dueño del sitio se encargaba de hacer cumplir a sus trabajadores todas y cada una de sus exigencias -"Nada de permisos a menos que se trate de un asunto de vida o muerte _¡Tengo que ver sangre!" _– Decía. El oficio no podía parar por _cualquier cosa_.

- Tengo hambre, voy a ordenar algo ¿Me acompañas?

La latina no dio tiempo de respuesta. Alzó su brazo sobre el hombro de la más pequeña y la llevó hacia la caja.

- Verás enana

- Me llamo Ra…

- Es inútil, soy mala para recordar nombres y enana te queda perfecto… En fin, te cuento algo, nuestra amiga lleva varias copas encima y cuando eso pasa se pone más testaruda que de costumbre. Te recomiendo que consigas el resto de la noche por tus propios medios porque ella no parará hasta salirse con la suya y _no creo_ que te convenga que comience a discutir con el dueño o el gerente o quienquiera que mande aquí esta noche – Cambió bruscamente su gesto intimidante por uno mucho más apacible - Además, ya la he soportado demasiado estas dos semanas. _Te toca._

Rachel no pronunció palabra. Dejó a la latina ordenando su servicio mientras se perdía en busca de una salida feliz para todos. _Todas,_ debía decir.

- Por favor Kevin, necesito que me cubras, ¡Te pagaré! De verdad, te ganarás estas horas. Cúbreme con el Sr. Cecarelli, ¡Por favor!

- No lo sé Rachel, no lo sé, si se entera que no estás trabajando solo por salir con unas amigas que están buenísimas…

- No tiene por qué enterarse. Dile… dile que habían muchos pedidos y fui a comprar algo o que tuve que llevar unas pizzas a unos clientes desesperados o… o lo que sea, ¡Pero cúbreme! Es importante…

- No sé…

- Te daré mi noche completa, incluso las horas que he trabajado

- Está bien. Así si nos entendemos.

_'Maldito infeliz'_ pensó la chismosa profesional Santana López que no dudó en adentrarse discretamente alegando que acompañaba a la morena.

Rachel entró a una pequeña habitación, probablemente para tomar sus cosas y Santana aprovechó para llegar a su mesa con algo de prisa

- Me debes una muy grande y le debes una más grande a la enana. Creo que metí la pata

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, pero compénsala bien esta noche…

- ¿De qué hablas Santana?

La latina giró su cuerpo y notó como Rachel se acercaba

- Cállate que ahí viene, pórtate bien

No iba a insistir. Ya se enteraría.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tengo el permiso

- ¡Lo sabía! Pero no vas a perder la noche, ¿No? Porque si es así nosotras esperamos, no hay problema…

Rachel miró a Santana, ¿No se suponía que Quinn iba a insistir hasta salirse con la suya?

- ¡Vámonos ya! – Exclamó la apenada latina

- ¿Y lo que ordenaste? – Preguntó Rachel extrañada

- ¿Lo que ordené? No sé de qué hablas - Afirmó buscando la salida

- Lucy – Susurró

- Dime – Respondió en el mismo tono

- ¿Tu hermana está bien de…? – Señaló su cabeza

- No, no está nada bien ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Me dijo que…

- ¿Van a subir o no? - La latina fue la primera en llegar al auto - No tengo toda la noche

- ¿Para donde vamos?

- ¿Importa eso? Vamos a vivir la vida… La noche es joven, enana. Sube

- Lucy, ¿Ella va a conducir?

- Me temo que sí, sabes que a mi no se me da muy bien y menos con unas cuantas copas encima, Rach

Rachel sonrió por el diminutivo

- ¿Y ella no tomó?

- Ella también, pero no tanto

- ¿Pueden dejar de montárselo y entrar al auto?

Quinn abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás dejando a Rachel completamente confundida. Si Quinn pensaba ir allí, ella de ninguna manera se sentaría al lado de la latina loca.

- Lucy, no creo que a tu hermana le agrade que las dos vayamos atrás

- Rachel, las dos no vamos a ir atrás

- Yo no pienso ir a su lado, Lucy. Ya me confirmaste que está medio loquita

- Tú no vas a ir a su lado, Rachel. Solo te abría la puerta, nada más

- Ah… Ehhh… Disculpa – Finalmente entró al auto, sonriendo – Gracias

Quinn asintió a modo de aceptación. La marcha comenzó sin rumbo fijo…

- Bien, ¿Me dicen ya para donde vamos? No se ofendan y menos tu Lucy, me caen muy bien, pero apenas nos conocemos y la verdad no saber para donde vamos me está molestando un poco

- ¿Me mentiste y en realidad la sacaste de un convento?

- No – Quinn reía - No vamos a ningún lado en concreto, Rach…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y la orgía?

- La org… ¿QUÉ? Lucy… Yo no, yo no…

- Tranquila Rachel - Su mirada de reproche tuvo a Santana como objetivo - No le hagas caso. Solo quiere molestarte

- Vamos a un bar – Aclaró la latina – Yo busco mi pareja de la noche y luego tu y tu Lucy pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Ya Santana, déjala tranquila… ¿Rachel? – Quinn dio la vuelta sobre su asiento para mirar a su nueva amiga – Yo solo quiero hablar contigo un rato, no te preocupes, ¿Si?

- Ok, Lucy - Aceptó sonriendo

- ¿Te gusta mucho Lucy, enana?

- ¿Ah?

- El nombre, quiero decir… Lo repites unas mil veces por segundo

- No sé, es costumbre

- ¿Costumbre? ¿Una costumbre que adquiriste en tres horas?

- Por lo visto, sí

- No te escucho diciendo San, San, San, San…

- Ya Lucy repite bastante tu nombre – Bromeó – Además, tu me intimidas más que ella, ¿Te gustaría que repita tu nombre mil veces por segundo?

Aquella parecía una sentencia con más de un sentido. Santana miró por el retrovisor, no la podía dejar pasar

- Depende, enana… Se me ocurre una buena forma de ponerte a repetir mi nombre _más_ de mil veces por segundo

- Ooook, ignórenme

- Eso hacemos, _Lucy_

- No me llames así, Santana

- ¿Yo no puedo y ella sí? Yo te llamo como me de la gana, _Lucy_… - Ambas, en un silencioso acuerdo, dieron por finalizado el tema - Aún no puedo dar un diagnostico. A veces me pareces una enana astuta y a veces una enana asquerosamente inocente, ¿Con cual me quedo?

- Inocencia y astucia a partes iguales… Eso dice mi papá

Al escuchar la explicación de Rachel, Fabray y Lopez sonrieron como idiotas, hasta que sus miradas chocaron pudiendo ver su expresión reflejada en la otra.

Habían llegado al bar que frecuentaban. Salieron del auto terriblemente espantadas.

- ¿Cómo está tu papá? ¿Le gustó lo que le llevaste?

Al igual que a la salida de la pizzería, Rachel y Quinn caminaban una al lado de la otra, siguiendo a Santana.

- Si… Nos gusta bastante ese sitio pero es un poco caro y no podemos darnos el lujo con la frecuencia que nos gustaría… Por cierto, me pidió que te agradeciera de su parte

- ¿Le hablaste de mi?

- No mentí cuando le dije a San que no he parado de hablar de las tres horas que pasamos juntas

Cualquiera podía pensar que Rachel y Quinn se gustaban. Cualquiera menos ellas dos. Ambas se preguntaban si la otra pensaba en algo más, pero la realidad era que Quinn no mentía al decir que solo quería conocer y ayudar al particular personaje que conoció en extrañas circunstancias. Era amante de las situaciones raras y Rachel le había dado una de las mejores de su vida. Rachel, por su parte, amaba comprobar la expresión "Las apariencias engañan". Todas las _víctimas _que habían pasado por su vida solo se preocupaban por salir del incómodo momento pero Quinn, sea por temor o por remordimiento, se había interesado en ella… Y lo agradecía. Lo agradecía y lo admiraba.

- Mi papá me pidió que te agradeciera por algo más que la comida - Continuó su relato llenando el silencio que se formó al llegar a la mesa

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Pueden dejar de enamorarse delante de mi? - Miraba a todos lados como buscando algo _o a alguien_ - Denme 15 minutos para conseguir a alguien y las dejo en paz

- Luego te explico, Lucy – Comentó entre risas por la actitud de la latina.

- Buenas noches chicas, ¿Cómo están hoy? ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Tequila – Respondió Santana sin dudar

- Ehhh…Dos cocteles sin alcohol, ¿Te parece bien, Rach?

- Si, Lucy

- Perfecto, ¿Algo más?

- ¡Espera Rubén!

- Dime Santana

- Cuando dije tequila, me refería a la botella

- Lo sé

- Solo apuntaba

- Lo sé… Ya regreso

- Veo que vienen mucho aquí

- Bastante…

- Me aburrieron. Cuidan mi tequila con su vida, pequeñuelas… Y si se van, me avisan antes…

Santana se acercó sin pudor a una mujer a la cual comenzaba a decirle cosas al oído ante la atenta mirada de Rachel

- ¿Le gustan las chicas?

- Solo está hablando con ella

- Ok, pero yo no le hablo así a las desconocidas, Lucy

- Ya sé que no… Tu les hablas como neurótica y repites su nombre de forma frenética jajajaja

- Jaaaa sí, muy graciosa Lucy

- Gracias… Y sí, le gustan las chicas. ¿Llevas bien ese tema?

- ¿La homosexualidad?

- Ajá

- Más que bien… Tengo… Tuve… Tengo…

- ¿Tieeenes, tuvisteee…? ¿Novia?

- ¡No! Tengo dos padres…

- Wow! ¡Qué novedad! –Ironizó – Todos, normalmente, tenemos dos padres, Rachel

- No Lucy, no. No hablo de padres en forma genérica. Tengo… tuve dos padres, me criaron dos hombres

Lo dicho. Rachel _definitivamente_ aportaba extrañas historias a su vida.


	7. No tenemos que esperar

Gracias por sus reviews ¡Me encantan!

* * *

Quinn ya tenía una lista de preguntas para esa noche:

- _¿Por qué si trabaja en una pizzería hace lo que hace para conseguir un desayuno?_

- _¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer lo que hace?_

- _¿Por qué su papá no trabaja?_

- _¿Por qué se expresa tan bien –a pesar de la rapidez de sus palabras- si es pobre y vive en la parte 'mala' de Nueva York?_

- _¿Por qué 'la atropelló' en aquella calle a las 8 de la mañana si su turno había terminado a las 3? ¿Acaso era necesario esperar el amanecer para poder 'atacar'?_

Aun no sumaba tres horas con ella aquella noche y ya añadía a su lista unas cuantas preguntas más…

- _¿Para adoptar niños no se necesita una buena posición económica?_

- _¿Para que una pareja gay lo logre no es necesario que tenga un mínimo de influencias?_

- _¿Por qué más –aparte de la comida- quería agradecerle el padre de Rachel?_

- _¿Por qué se refería solo a uno de ellos si tenía/tiene dos?_

No sabía por donde empezar.

…Pero Rachel sí.

- ¿Sorprendida?

- Bastante

- ¿Por qué? San es gay y seguro algún día querrá tener hijos

- Si… Bueno, no me sorprende que tengas dos padres

- ¿Entonces?

- Me sorprende que hayan conseguido tu custodia

- ¿Por?

- Para que permitan que una pareja gay adopte, esa pareja debe tener algo de influencias, es muy, muy difícil para una pareja hetero que no tiene recursos, imagino que es el doble de difícil para una pareja gay

- Primero, no soy adoptada, segundo, no…

- Ya va. Creo que no te estoy siguiendo, Rachel… -Para el momento sus bebidas habían llegado. Quinn tomó un sorbo de la suya – ¿Sabes que dos hombres no pueden procrear, no? - Bromeó fingiendo seriedad.

- Recuerda que no me sacaste de un convento… Pese a lo que diga tu hermana

- ¡Tenía que preguntar! - Expresó tratando de justificarse y de contener su risa - Fíjate, hace un par de días leí la noticia de un matrimonio de no sé cuantos años que no había tenido sexo porque no sabían lo que era eso

- ¿En serio, Lucy?

- Te lo juro… La buscaré – Sacó su móvil dispuesta a demostrar lo que decía

- Tranquila, creo en lo que dices, Lucy

- A ver, cuéntame… ¿Como es eso de que no eres adoptada?

- Verás… Cuando mis padres decidieron que querían tener hijos, eligieron a una mujer basándose en su belleza y su coeficiente intelectual, mezclaron su esperma e hicieron el trabajo de fertilización… Nueve meses después… Yo.

_'¿Fertilización?'_ - Quinn sabe que no es algo a lo que los pobres puedan aspirar, sin embargo, su atención se enfocó en relucir detalles algo más superficiales, ya habría tiempo para profundizar _-esperaba._

- ¿Mezclaron su esperma? Ewww… ¿Eso se puede?

- Cierta o no, esa es la historia. Uno de los dos es… era… es mi padre biológico

- ¿Puedo… puedo saber por qué hablas en presente y en pasado… y en presente otra vez?

- Uno de ellos murió. Pero no quiero hablar de eso - Expresó bajando su cabeza tanto como el tono de su voz

- Lo siento mucho – Se lamentó pasando su brazo por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de su compañera

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, no… no me gusta hablar de eso

Quinn asintió

- Mira… - Observó a la latina bailando a lo lejos- Parece que Santana consiguió su pareja de la noche… ¡Hasta se olvidó del tequila!

Rachel giró un poco para ver la escena, luego de unos segundos volvió a su posición inicial

- Me da risa que hablen de "la pareja de la noche"… ¿Es una por día? ¿Una cada fin de semana?

- Puede ser una cada doce horas jajajaja… Santana es un alma libre

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo? Yo también

- ¿Con chicas o…?

- Soy un alma libre

- Está bien, Lucy… - Extrañamente pareció dejar el tema allí.

Aunque…

- …Pero algún día tendré que saberlo, ¿Cierto? Puedes hacer que éste sea el día, Lucy - De nuevo todo bien. De nuevo las mil palabras por segundo… Y la mención a su primer nombre.

- Me gusta… mmm… -pensaba- crear un poco de suspenso

- Bien, Lucy – Rachel apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre su mano sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la rubia- Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando me ataques con preguntas

- No, no lo hagas

- ¿Por qué no?

Quinn imitó la posición y actitud de Rachel

- No es tu estilo…

- Tú no sabes cual es mi estilo, Lucy

- Creo que me estoy haciendo una idea

- ¿Segura?

Dudó por unos segundos… Pero confesó

- He estado con hombres y he estado con mujeres

- ¿Y prefieres…?

- ¿Mantener el suspenso?

- Vale. Lo aceptaré… por ahora

- Ahora tú… ¿Chicos o chic…

Su curiosidad tendría que esperar.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa por acá? ¿Habrá sexo esta noche?

- ¡SANTANA! – Recriminó Quinn

- ¿Qué? ¡Es una pregunta normal! Si no llego ya, se besan – Sonrió con picardía – Yo me llevo mi botella de tequila - Se apoderó de ella - …y ustedes pueden irse cuando gusten… Britt está aquí

- Si, ya vi

- Ehhh… Me voy con ella

- Obvio

- ¿Quién es Britt? ¿La chica con la que estabas?

- Britt es, es… Bájale dos a la confianza, enana – Para extrañeza de Quinn, Santana se acercó a Rachel para despedirla con un abrazo – Espero verte de nuevo… es bueno que Quinn tenga a alguien más – Susurró en su oído mientras dejaba unos cuantos dólares en su abrigo sin que ésta pudiese notarlo. Su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila si no le pagaba a la pobre chica la noche que le había hecho perder.

- Lo de la orgía va – Expresó en alta voz al separarse

- Lo pensaré

- ¿Ves Quinn? Ya lo está considerando. Soy irresistible, _toma nota_

- Piérdete San

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Santana se alejó de la mesa, acercándose de nuevo a la rubia guapa. No era la misma a la que le habló justo después de levantarse de la mesa. Rachel supo que _ésta_ era Britt.

Cuando regresó la atención a su acompañante, la mirada inquisitiva de Quinn la esperaba impaciente

- ¡No me mires así, Lucy! Por supuesto que no lo estoy considerando… Pero me divierte seguirle el juego

- ¿Si? Perfecto… Pensaba disculparme por su comportamiento, pero ya veo que no es necesario

- ¿Cuál comportamiento?

- ¿En serio, Rachel? No ha parado de hacer bromas sexuales y bromas pesadas respecto a nosotras y no… No quiero que pienses que hago todo esto por un interés especial

- No te preocupes, no lo creo así… Es el particular humor de Santana, ¿No?

- Bueno… Si.

- Además, todo esto es raro, es normal que piensen mal

- ¿Si?

Sabía que era así, pero quería saber más de lo que Rachel sentía al respecto

- Claro… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papá te agradecía por dos cosas?

Quinn asintió

- Quería agradecerte por mi sonrisa

La rubia seguía interrogándola con sus gestos. Parecía no entender.

- Según él, el día que te conocí tenía una sonrisa "distinta" y le dijo a mi mejor amigo que quizá podía haber algo entre nosotras… Cosa que Kurt no creyó porque por tu apellido supuso que eras la rubia que sale en las revistas. Casi le da un infarto cuando me mostró una y le dije que sí eras tú... Aun no me quiere creer pero ¿Qué importa? Yo sé la verdad y eso me basta… Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo de leer lo que dicen sobre tí pero según Kurt eres una pedante. En fin, mi papá pensó cualquier cosa loca…

Por fin, ¡Silencio!

- No es tan loco… Es decir, soy yo, soy Quinn Fabray, es normal que por 3 horas conmigo la gente sonría como idiota… Pregúntale a Kurt.

- ¿Sí? Ehh... No. No lo creo. ¿Te recuerdo que tu hermana no para de insinuar que quieres tener sexo conmigo? Y eso que solo me has visto toda desarreglada… Creo que no vas a poder controlarte cuando eso cambie, Lucy

- Ehhh… ¿Nos quedamos aquí o quieres ir…

- Aquí está bien Lucy, me gusta

- Ok

Una, dos, tres horas. Hablaron de todo y de nada. Quinn obtuvo la respuesta a más de una de sus preguntas y Rachel descubrió que "su Fabray" estudiaba Publicidad con Santana, que Santana estaba a punto de graduarse y ella… Bueno, ella pensaba que estaría en la universidad durante un largo tiempo más.

También descubrió que no son hermanas (por lo menos no de sangre o apellido) y supo que Brittany era un ser dulce y 'extrañamente' especial. Tan especial que Santana no pensaba en sexo cuando estaba a su lado (¡No se asusten! Claro que Santana quiere sexo con Brittany pero no solo sexo… Ustedes entienden -_espero_).

Lo cierto es que el día terminó -_¿O debo decir 'comenzó'?_- en el mismo sitio en el que se despidieron la primera vez…

Aquel día hubo una gran diferencia: Ahora Quinn sabía de sus varios trabajos, sabía del taller de teatro al que ella y Kurt _-con mucho esfuerzo-_ acudían; Rachel, por su parte, se llevaba dos números telefónicos, el nombre de una universidad y una dirección local que le parecía bastante conocida - _¿Cómo no si Quinn casi la lleva a su casa la primera vez?_

…Lo dicho. Esta vez había una gran diferencia: Si se querían ver, _no tendrían que esperar_.


	8. Mi Lucy, Mi enana

_- ¿Si?_

_- Srta. Fabray, una chica -algo rara, debo decir- la está buscando. Insiste que no se irá sin hablar con usted y asegura que usted daría la orden de dejarla pasar_

_- ¿Qué chica rara? Les he dicho que digan que me mudé_

_- Lo sé señorita, pero ésta es muy insistente… _

- Dígale que soy Rachel

_- Se llama Rachel_

_- ¿Rachel? Déjala pasar… Y avísale a los demás que ella puede pasar cuando quiera_

_- Muy bien señorita Fabray - _Puede pasar señorita Rachel

_- Señorita Berry – _Aclaró Quinn

_- Berry. Puede pasar, Srta. Berry_

Rachel sintió unas ganas inmensas de sacarle la lengua a ese antipático hombre, pero sabía que en un lugar como ese era mejor técnica infundir respeto. Una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa burlona fueron suficientes.

_- ¿Calvin?_

_- Dígame señorita Fabray_

_- Te salvas porque era ella pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra llamarme por la pesadez de cualquiera, tendrás serios problemas_

_- Lo siento señorita Fabray, ella insistía y…_

_- Siempre insisten – _Sentenció finalizando la llamada de inmediato.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó Quinn que ahora trataba de ordenar un poco el caos que causaba en su sala cada vez que se regalaba un intenso maratón de películas.

La rubia se emocionó pensando que solo habían pasado horas y ya Rachel quería verla… Después de todo no se sentía tan mal el haber estado pensando un poco en ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? – Se auto interrogaba al tiempo que lanzaba un almohadón a cualquier lado y pateaba una caja de pizza producto del pecado cometido aquel domingo – Es solo Rachel…

El timbre no tardó en sonar.

Quinn abrió la puerta con su gran sonrisa y…

- ¡Así NO, Lucy! – Entró sin esperar invitación

- ¿Ah?

- Si vamos a ser amigas, lo que menos quiero es tu caridad

- ¿De qué…

- Toma – Con poca delicadeza puso en su mano los billetes que había sacado de su bolsillo

- ¿Qué es est…

- ¡No los necesito, Lucy! Bueno, ¡Sí! Si los necesito pero ¡Así NO, Lucy! ¡Así no! A mi me gusta ganarme las cosas Lucy, a mi me gusta trabajar por ellas… - Caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de mover sus manos - Sí, ya sé que la manera en la que me conociste dice todo lo contrario, pero el dueño de la pizzería es un… Es un desgraciado y todo, TODO, lo descuenta. Tengo más trabajos, ya sé, pero a veces no alcanza Lucy, tú no lo entiendes, ¡Pero es difícil! Mi papá tiene que ir a sus consultas y tomar sus medicamentos. Medicamentos que suben de precio y siguen subiendo y subiendo y subiendo y yo sigo trabajando y trabajando y trabajando ¡Y el dinero no alcanza, Lucy! La mayoría de las veces NO alcanza… Y por más que me coma un pedacito de pizza a escondidas, a veces tengo hambre de otra cosa, cosa que no me puedo comprar porque no me puedo dar el lujo de recortar mi presupuesto mensual, Lucy ¡No puedo!- Por fin se calmó y miró de nuevo a la rubia - Sé que quieres ayudarme y lo agradezco, pero no así. Si vamos a ser amigas, las cosas no pueden ser así

Quinn tomó aire intentando calmarse

- ¿Ya?

- Si

- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando

- ¿Y LO VAS A NEGAR?

No. Respirar ya no serviría.

- ¿Te puedes calmar? ¡NO ME GRITES!

- TU ME ESTÁS GRITANDO

- ¡PORQUE TU LO ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡Y A MI NADIE ME GRITA!

- Me parece increíble, Lucy ¡Me parece increíble que para colmo me quieras tratar como A UNA LOCA! ¡Claro que fuiste TÚ! ¿SI NO QUIÉN MÁS? ¿QUIÉN?

- ¡Ya cálmate Rachel!

- No me calmo, ¡NO ME CALMO HASTA QUE ADMITAS QUE FUISTE TU!

- ¡Cállate!

-Admite que fuiste tu ¡NO TIENE CASO QUE LO NIEG…

- Qué TE CALLES, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ME ATURDES! ¡NO FUI YO!

Rachel se paralizó (cualquiera lo haría frente a la famosa "Scary Quinn") sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sus labios, sellados, buscaban expresar su inconformidad.

- ¡Oh vamos, Rachel! ¡También estabas gritando! No te puedes poner así…

- ¿Era necesario decir malas palabras, Lucy?

¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¡Por Dios!_ ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cinco?_

Quinn se acercó con sigilo y respondió

- Bueno… Sí… Si no, ¿Cómo te calmaba?

Rachel frunció su ceño

- ¿Me juras que no fuiste tu, Lucy?

- Sí. Lo juro – Aseguró con fastidio

- ¿Y tu respetas los juramentos, Lucy?

- Nunca juro nada, pero sí, supongo que los respeto

Rachel negó con su cabeza

- Una suposición no me basta, Lucy

- Bueno, te aseguro que respetaré este juramento, ¿Contenta?

Volvió a negar

- No, Lucy… No mientras no sepa quien es el autor de esto

Dramática. _Completamente teatral._ Quinn no encontraba mejor manera para describir a la Rachel _de ese día_.

- ¿Y qué es "esto"? ¿Me explicas de qué me estás acusando?

- Conseguí esos dólares en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, Lucy. Por supuesto no son míos… y si estuve contigo toda la noche, ¿A quién tengo que culpar?

- A mi, pero no fui yo – Respondió acercándose dos pasos más

- Ok Lucy, te creo…

Fin del camino. Quinn alzó sus brazos a la altura de los hombros de Rachel, atando sus manos alrededor de su cuello

- Tienes suerte. Normalmente a las mujeres que me desesperan, las calmo con un beso… Era eso o gritar una mala palabra

- Mucha suerte… Mucha mala suerte

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, digo, ser besada por la graaan Quinn Fabray debe ser algo muy bueno, ¿No?

- Te gusta jugar con fuego, niñita – Afirmó buscando refugio para sus manos en los bolsillos de su pijama

- Solo cuando sé que tengo un extintor a mano – Guiñó un ojo y enfocó su atención en el sofá.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó. Quinn la siguió

- No te di dinero la primera vez y no pretendo hacerlo ahora… A menos que me lo pidas, claro. Yo te quiero ayudar, lo sabes, y como lo sabes no creo necesario dejar unos cuantos dólares en tu bolsillo de manera anónima… Sería… ¿Ofensivo?

- Lo es… Lo es si pretendemos ser amigas

- Exacto. Lo sé… Y no es mi intención ofenderte

- Discúlpame Lucy, pero ya lo has dicho tu, es ofensivo y solo pensé en venir a hacértelo entender

- Ahora sabes que esa lección me la sé… Y ya que dices que pretendemos ser amigas, las amigas hablan y LUEGO recurren a los gritos, si es necesario… Así funcionamos San y yo

Rachel sonrió apenada

- Discúlpame, Lucy

- Tema olvidado… - Un minuto de silencio y… - Rach, como a mi el dinero nunca me ofende, me quedaré con esto, vi una cartera estup

- ¡No! Dame eso… - Quinn sujetó los billetes con fuerza- Como no son tuyos, no hay problema. Yo los necesito más

La rubia sonrió y sin más le regresó el dinero

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Ver películas… Con tus gritos interrumpiste la paz de mi maratón de los domingos

- No te preocupes que ya me voy. Solo vine a reclamarte – Sonreía buscando complicidad en la chica

- ¿Ya te vas? ¡No! ¿Por qué? Quédate conmigo un rato…

- Me gusta dedicarle los domingos a mi papá, durante la semana compartimos poco

- Pero si ya te tomaste la molestia de venir a reclamar puedes quedarte un rato… Una peli

- No sé, Lucy

- ¿A ti hay que rogarte por todo?

- Ehh, sí, normalmente…- Bromeó

- Idiota… Ya lárgate

- Nah! Me quedo… Pero un ratito nada más, Lucy… ¡Y luego me llevas!

- ¿Vas a hacer que me bañe y que salga de casa un domingo?

- ¿No te bañas los domingos?

- A la hora que llegue de lo que celebre el sábado… El resto del día es libre

- ¿En serio Lucy? Iuugh!

- ¿Para qué? Lo que menos quiero los domingos es levantarme de este sofá.

- Claro Lucy, me imagino que estás demasiado agotada por el aaarduo trabajo de la semana – Dedujo con ironía

- Tengo que ir a la universidad, tengo que socializar, tengo que… La universidad agota

- ¡Ay por Dios! Ni siquiera dices "Tengo que estudiar"

- ¿Estudiar?

Rachel negaba con su cabeza

- ¿No te gusta la carrera, Lucy?

- Si me gusta…

- ¿Entonces, Lucy?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Ya Santana se va a graduar y tu nada… Me dijiste que no crees que lo puedas hacer por ahora, ¿Por qué? No tienes que trabajar Lucy, no tienes preocupaciones, no nada

- ¡Hey! ¡Claro que tengo preocupaciones! Es más, me preocupo por más cosas de las que debería

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Por e..jem..plo… La contaminación ambiental

- La contaminación ambiental - Repitió

- Sí, la contaminación ambiental… Te juro, eso me preocupa, ¿En qué mundo crecerán los niños que nunca voy a tener?

- ¿No quieres tener hijos, Lucy?

- No, pero enfócate. La contaminación

- Si, si, la contaminación…

- ¿Crees que es un problema menor? No juego contigo, eso me preocupa de verdad

- A mi también me preocupa, pero ¿En qué puede afectar la contaminación a tus horas de estudio? No veo la relación

- ¿No íbamos a ver una película?

- En unos minutos me voy… Creo que prefiero que sigamos hablando

- No me has dicho nada de mi departamento, ¿Inmenso, verdad?

- Le falta vida… No sé… Calor de hogar

- Ok, yo odio este sitio pero me siento realmente ofendida

- Lo odias porque no se siente como un hogar… Cuadros, fotos, plantitas, algo que le imprima tu sello

- Mi sello es esto, películas y discos regados por ahí y una cama jamás arreglada porque solo sueño con regresar pronto a ocuparla

- ¡Ay por Dios Lucy! – Reía - ¡Eres un completo desastre! Es increíble

- Disculpe, señorita Rachel "ejemplo a seguir" Berry

Rachel soltó una carcajada, el plan burlón de Quinn no tenía desperdicio

- Yo, Rachel "ejemplo a seguir" Berry, juzgaré cruelmente a la rubia perezosa porque, a pesar de mis limitaciones soy una joven modelo que tiene tres trabajos, cuida de su padre, hace actuaciones maravillosas frente a sus víctimas y, por si fuera poco, asiste a un taller de teatro SIN FALTA porque su pasión es poder actuar en Broadway algún día

- Ya, ya, ya es suficiente rubia perezosa. Calla

- Te admiro muchísimo, de verdad, pero eres así porque te ha tocado, si lo hubieses tenido todo, como yo, nada te importaría demasiado

- A lo mejor, Lucy… Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Para mí habría sido más fácil dejarme llevar por todas las cosas malas que me sucedieron, ¿No crees?

- Bueeeno…

- Además, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, Quinn "la vida no vale nada" Fabray, pero soy responsable desde pequeña, y mis padres tenían mucho dinero, ¡Mucho!

- ¿Si?

- Si… Y a los tres años yo ya sabía a qué quería dedicarme el resto de mi vida, Lucy, y comencé a luchar por eso ¿Lo sabes tu a tus 23?

- Yo, ehh…

- ¿Luchas por eso. Lucy?

- Estoy estudiando Publicidad y…

- ¿Te gusta? Porque no parece

- Es que no hay prisas, no… No las hay… ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Qué pasó con…?

- ¿Por qué quedaron sin dinero?

- Un mal negocio… Una mala decisión… Un padre desesperado que pensó que era buena idea "recuperar" lo perdido jugando en un casino…

- ¡Que fuerte!

- Uff! No has escuchado nada, rubia. Es mejor que te cuente mis verdades de a poco

Quinn estaba totalmente perdida en Rachel, en su historia, en su mirada, en su reciente silencio… Le costó más de un minuto retomar la conversación

- Desde pequeña tengo la extraña manía de querer conocer a las personas, pero conocerlas _bien, _quiero decir, ver más allá de lo que muestran. Qué me dicen sus gestos, sus acciones… Por qué actúan como actúan… Todo. El día que nos conocimos, luego de arrancar el auto te vi por el retrovisor y quise conocerte… Quise saber por qué haces lo que haces… En dos semanas me has contado más de lo que quería saber y aun siento que no se nada…

- ¿Y quieres saber más?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Y cuando sepas todo, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Lucy? ¿Adiós Rachel?

- ¿Algún día voy a poder saber todo?

- Eso depende de lo que respondas

- Dudo mucho que algún día pueda decirte adiós

- Awwwwww… Que lindo espectáculo – Interrumpió Santana – Luego dices que no quieres nada con ella ¿Dudo mucho que algún día pueda decirte adiós? ¿En serio Quinn? ¡Que cursi! – Exclamó desde la cocina.

- Rach, yo no… O sea, no… No lo dije por…

- Tranquila Lucy, el humor de Santana, ya sé

La latina tomó una botella de agua de la nevera y regresó rápidamente al lugar del "espectáculo"

- Y tú tampoco me engañas enana, "Eso depende de lo que respondas" ¡Qué manera de provocarla! – Aplaudía silenciosamente - ¡Yey! Creo que eres de las mías… Y creo que la astucia le va ganando a la inocencia. Me caes bien, pero si estás jugando con la idiota esta, te juro por Dios que te las verás conmigo

- Creo que es hora de irme

- Huir es de cobardes, enana

- No huyo… Además, ya escuchaste, Lucy duda que algún día me pueda decir adiós y ella viene con paquetito incluido. El paquetito eres tú, claro está. Por más que quiera no podré huir de ti

- En serio Quinn, ten cuidado con la enana, es peligrosa

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, San – Quinn miró a Rachel y le guiñó un ojo haciéndole entender que lo decía solo por aplacar las intenciones de Santana.

Rachel sonrió hasta que…

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó señalando a Santana

- ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó dando un paso atrás

- Este dinero es tuyo… ¡Claro! Por eso te despediste con un abrazo… Latina traidora

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- ¡Le reclamé a mi Lucy por esto!

Ok. _Nota mental:_ Dejar de llamarla _"Mi Lucy"_ frente a Kurt. La costumbre y las bromas le jugaban una mala pasada, rogaba a todos los dioses que la infeliz palabra haya pasado desapercibida por las chicas

- ¿Mi? – Escuchó decir a una sola voz

- A Lucy… A Lucy…

- Yo escuché "Mi" claramente

- Ya déjala Santana

- Pero…

- Por favor

- La dejo por ahora

- ¿Son tuyos?

- Sí, enana. Lo siento pero escuché tu intercambio con el chico con el que trabajas y no me pareció justo

- ¿Cuál intercambio?

- Quinn estaba dispuesta a esperar, yo me quería ir… Discúlpame

- No entiendo, ¿Esperar qué? ¿De qué hablan?

- Lo peor es que creí que era idea de Lucy y vine aquí con un drama intenso porque me había ofendido

- Ok ya, te pedí disculpas. Si tanto te duele, devuélvemelos

- Ni hablar, me quedo con ellos porque aun no somos amigas, no confías en mi, yo no confío en ti y por eso no hay códigos. Me quedo con esto

- Ok

- Ok... Me voy

- Pero yo te iba a llevar. Me baño rápido, espera aquí

- ¿Con la loca esta?

- No seas estúpida, enana. Te callas, te sientas y esperas, porque sé que te mueres por unos minutos más con _tu _Lucy.

- ¿Me esperas?

- Ok…

Rachel volvió a ocupar su puesto en el sofá. Santana se sentó a su lado

- Ustedes están jodidas y no lo quieren reconocer. No se dieron cuenta cuando entré, no se fijaron que las estaba mirando y escuchando

- A mi no me gustan las mujeres, Santana

- ¿No?

- No…

- ¿Tienes novio?

- No

- Apuesto a que Quinn es lo más parecido a un novio que tienes

Rachel rodó los ojos fastidiada

- ¿Y Britt?

- ¿Qué sabes de Britt? – Indagó a la defensiva

- ¡Nada! – Mintió - Ayer la mencionaste… Nunca olvido un nombre

- Está bien…

- Pensé que amanecerías con ella, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Primero, son las 5 de la tarde. Segundo, no es tu problema que hago aquí ni si amanezco con ella o no.

- Ok… - Fácil, pensó santana – Pero yo te respondí si tengo novio y te aclaré que no me gustan las mujeres… Merezco saber un poco, San.

Lo normal. De nuevo Rachel ganaba.

- Mi situación con Brittany es… complicada. Estamos y no estamos

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se quieren? ¿Tú la quieres?

- No la quiero, ¡La amo! Y las demás respuestas te las debo

- ¡Dios! ¡Qué difíciles son! Siempre dejan cabos sueltos… Parecen hermanas de verdad

- ¿Nos vamos, Rach?

- Sí, nos vamos… ¿Vienes con nosotras, San?

- ¿Me vas a seguir interrogando en el auto?

- Probablemente

- Entonces paso.

- Igual te interrogaré la próxima vez que te vea…

- A lo mejor ese día si estaré preparada. Llévatela ya, Quinn. La enana fastidia mucho

- ¡Hey! Respeta, _mi enana_ no fastidia... mucho. No fastidia mucho - Bromeó recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro - Nos vamos.


	9. No te besaré

_Ya sé, ya sé, venía bien con el ritmo de las actualizaciones y PUM! Fallé. Lo siento… Creo que las actualizaciones serán cada 3 días (Procuraré que ese sea mi máximo), ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :)_

* * *

_-_ Buenas noches chicos…_ Rachel_ – Se despedía Jesse St. James en la puerta del viejo teatro que servía de refugio a un pequeño grupo de aspirantes a actores.

- Lo traes como quieres, Rach... Yo te juro, te juro, que daría cualquier cosa por ver un poquito de homosexualidad en él ¡Es lo normal! Es actor, profesor de teatro, sabe _toda _la historia de Broadway, tiene una voz estupenda… Sigue en el closet –_ Sentenció_ Kurt - Es la única explicación lógica.

- Olvida eso, lo hemos visto con… MIL mujeres distintas y aun así no deja de insistir conmi…

Detuvo sus palabras y sonrió de golpe al notar como el joven profesor regresaba sobre sus pasos y se dirigía hacia ellos

- Voy a un bar donde se reúne gente con ideas… un tanto especiales, proyectos que seguramente algún día verán la luz y que necesitarán ser expresados por estrellas como tú… ustedes - _Rectificó_ - ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me acompañan?

No le agradaba mucho la idea de llevar a Kurt a lo que pretendía convertir en una cita, pero sabía perfectamente que conseguiría mucho más invitando al chico; él mismo haría todo lo posible por convencer a su amiga.

…Y Rachel lo sabía. Aquella invitación extendida era solo una estrategia.

- Estoy muy cansada, pero Kurt puede ir. No tengo problemas en regresar sola a casa

St. James suspiró frustrado pero no retiró la invitación. Después de todo, el chico era talentoso y le caía bien.

- ¿Vienes, Kurt?

- Oh… por… Dios…

La pareja miró a Kurt más que sorprendida,_ ¿Tanta emoción le causaba ir a un bar con su profesor de teatro?_

Pero lo cierto es que el chico estaba concentrado en una imagen completamente distinta: A pocos metros de allí, apoyada sobre un lujoso auto negro, Quinn Fabray, _la rubia pedante de las revistas_, fumaba un cigarrillo mirando fijamente a una puerta que jamás se abriría.

- _¿Lucy?_ – Susurró Rachel gratamente sorprendida

- Era verdad… Oh por Dios, ¡Es verdad! – Exclamaba Kurt, abanicando su rostro con sus manos

Jesse dibujaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la interesante mujer que no se enteraba de nada.

- Kurt, te vendría bien conocer a esas personas. Hasta mañana, Jesse – Se despidió dejando un beso en su mejilla. No le gustaba cerrar algunas puertas.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Es Quinn Fabray, ahora es amiga de Rachel, pero es antipatiquísima ¿No la has visto en las revistas?

- No

- ¿No lees revistas de moda?

- No

- ¿La sección de 'Sociales' en los periódicos?

- No

- _Date por vencido, Kurt_ - Susurró

- ¿Cómo?

- No, nada – Aseguró con una falsa sonrisa

- ¿Dónde conoció Rachel a una mujer _así_?

- Larga historia

- ¿Crees que acepte una invitación?

* * *

- Dame eso, Lucy – Finalizó la lucha que había comenzado desde que se acercó a ella – ¡No me habías dicho que fumas! – Reprochó deshaciéndose de la colilla

- No lo hago… - Rachel frunció su ceño - No de forma habitual. Solo… en situaciones extremas

- Y según tu, ésta es una de esas

- Si… Hace frío y llevo mucho tiempo esperando

- ¿Cuánto?

- Como… 20 minutos

- ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Y por eso te quejas?

- No estoy acostumbrada a esperar

- Toma

- Por Dios Rachel, jajaja, no nos vamos a besar – Respondió mientras llevaba a su boca la pastilla de menta que le había ofrecido

- Uno nunca sabe, Lucy

Quinn comenzó a reír con más énfasis

- ¡Eres increíble! Jajajaja San tiene razón, la astucia le va ganando a la inocencia

- Nunca me dijiste si prefieres a las mujeres o a los hombres. Si resulta que prefieres a las mujeres, no te vas a resistir y algún día me vas a besar

- Lo interesante de todo esto es que parece que no me vas a rechazar. Creo que tengo mi respuesta, te gustan las mujeres.

- Que no te rechace no quiere decir que me gusten… A lo mejor eres la excepción de la regla

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso eso fue un _"Me gustas, Lucy"_, muy sutil?

- Oook jajaja… Ehhh… ¡Ya!… Suficiente por hoy

- ¿Te pusiste nerviosa, Lucy?

- No, claro que no

- Yo creo que sí…

- Nerviosa me tienen esos dos que no dejan de mirarnos… ¿El de la izquierda es Kurt?

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste?

- Tiene cara de gay

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! El otro es… ¿Su novio?

- No…

- Dime que no es gay… y preséntamelo

- ¿Te gusta, Lucy?

- ¿A ti no?

- Si, pero… No sé, es un picaflor, Lucy

- ¿Picaflor? Jajajaja ¿Qué clase de persona usa esa palabra en esta década?

- Yo, Lucy

- Por supuesto. Siempre rompiendo el molde, Rachel… ¿Me lo presentarás?

- ¿No te interesa que sea pic… así como es? Nunca toma en serio a las mujeres

- Yo no pretendo tomarlo en serio, no veo cual es el problema

- Vale, vamos… Pero te advierto que ha insistido más de una vez conmigo… De hecho, esta noche lo hizo

Quinn se detuvo

- ¿Te gusta? Si te gusta, olvídalo

- No seas tonta, ven…

- Quinn… Fabray – Pronunció Kurt dramáticamente

- Kurt… - Miró a Rachel

- Hummel

- Kurt Hummel – Imitó el dramatismo del chico - Acepta la mano de esta mujer pedante y engreída

- Por Dios Quinn, no – Explicó con una risita nerviosa - Yo no creo lo que dicen las revistas

- Empezamos mal, no me gustan los que mienten… Y menos los que mienten por cortesía

- Quinn, el es Jesse, uno de nuestros profesores – Intervino Rachel sacando de apuros a su mejor amigo

- Un placer, Quinn – Tomó su mano y posó un beso sobre la misma – Debo informarte que has mejorado mi noche considerablemente

- ¿Si?

- Poder verte ha sido el mejor remedio para olvidar el rechazo de tu amiga… Espero que hayamos empezado bien y sepas apreciar la sinceridad, porque eso me caracteriza

- No me gustan los lanzados

- Apoyo la calma

- No me gusta la calma

- Siempre encuentro un punto medio

- Genial… Me aburriste.

Kurt y Rachel encontraron sus miradas y rieron para luego frenar con prisa por la actitud seria de su profesor

- ¿Tienen algún plan? Los llevamos a donde vayan

- ¿Viniste con San?

- No… Mi chofer y yo los llevamos a donde vayan

- No se preocupen, yo voy cerca. Caminaré – Dijo Jesse aun ofendido

- No, te vienes con nosotros… ¿Y ustedes?

- No sé que hará Kurt, pero yo ya voy a mi casa, Lucy. Y ese auto no va a llegar hasta allá, así que…

- ¿Kurt? - Quinn ignoró las palabras de la morena

- A mi casa también

- Bueno, vengan

- Lucy, Kurt y yo nos vamos por nuestra cuenta

- No. Ni hablar…

- ¿Te llamas Lucy? – Indagó Jesse un poco confundido

- Vuelves a decir ese nombre y pensaré en una forma dolorosa de hacerte una penectomía

Perfecto. La rubia, _además de bella y aparentemente rica_, tenía un particular sentido del humor. Demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

- Y te toca ir con el chofer, dile para donde vas

- Vale – Aceptó sin reprochar, entrando rápidamente al auto

Kurt, Rachel y Quinn ocuparon el asiento trasero ingresando en ese orden.

- Estás loquita, Lucy… Te va a odiar. Jesse es el hombre con el ego más grande de este mundo - Susurró

- Se le nota…_ Por eso hay que tratarlo así_ – Expresó en voz alta, para que Jesse pudiera escucharla - ¿Kurt? – Se dirigió al chico con un tono menos desesperado

- Dime

- _Aun_ no como gente, suéltate un poco…

El joven solo pudo sonreír

- ¿Quieres ir con Rachel y conmigo a una fiesta?

- ¿Fiesta, Lucy?

- Shhh… Le estoy preguntando a Kurt

Kurt se miró de arriba abajo, haciendo una mueca de asco

- Necesito un baño y un cambio de ropa.

- No, así estás bien… Y por lo menos desde acá no hueles mal

- No creo que quiera ir a una fiesta de Quinn Fabray sin antes prepararme un poco

- Además, llevamos todo el día trabajando y mañana a las 7 tenemos que pasear perritos de sociedad, a las 12 tenemos que ir al restaurant y a las 5 otra vez teatro… ¿Fiesta un martes, Lucy? ¿Ya estudiaste?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si ya est…

- Te escuché Rachel, te escuché. ¡Dios! Tienes 23, no 40!

- 22, Lucy

- Ya casi cumples 23

- Pero son 22

El auto se detuvo. Jesse giró para observar a la rubia

- Supongo que no estoy invitado a la fiesta

- Supones bien…

- ¿Te veré de nuevo?

- Sí. Es probable… En alguna revista, en el periódico, _si voy a buscar de nuevo a Rachel o_…

- Hasta mañana chicos – Interrumpió el discurso e hizo ademán de salir del auto pero antes… - Aun sigo interesado en ti, Rachel. No he podido inclinar la balanza. Necesito más de las dos. Nos vemos

Los tres chicos abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos, viendo como el descarado hombre abandonaba el auto. Las risas no se hicieron esperar

- El tiene un serio, muy serio problema

- Te lo dije Lucy, ¡No tiene límites!

- Me gusta mucho… Tiene actitud

Rachel dejó de carcajear al escuchar aquello, pero decidió mantener su sonrisa

- _La tiene_ - Afirmó

Kurt observó el gesto y rodó sus ojos, sonriendo y perdiendo su vista en la ventana. Tenía mucha tela que cortar en cuanto llegasen a sus casas.

* * *

De nuevo en el sitio que ya era ícono de sus adioses, Kurt se despedía siendo el primero en bajar. Aun estaba en shock por tener a Quinn Fabray tan cerca… Aun peor, estaba en shock por tener a Quinn tan cerca y tan amable con o por su mejor amiga. Para contar y no creer.

Las revistas estaban muy equivocadas o, tal vez, ella sentía lo mismo que Rachel se empeñaba en negar.

Sonreía pensando en una gran historia de amor, esas que comienzan con un _"a primera vista"_

- Rach – Llamó su atención antes que pudiera salir del auto – He pensado que vas a trabajar conmigo

- ¿Qué? – Rió - Tú no trabajas Lucy, en todo caso trabajaría para ti

- Como quieras verlo… Mañana renuncias a la pizzería y comienzas a trabajar _conmigo_

- ¿Es una orden, Lucy? Porque yo no funciono así

- No, no… no es una orden – Si lo era. Quinn Fabray está totalmente acostumbrada a ordenar y ser obedecida

- Sonó como tal Lucy, y no me gusta

- Lo siento, no, no es una orden… Es mi manera de ayudarte. Me dijiste que te gusta ganarte las cosas y bueno, no sé, lo pensé

- Lo hablamos luego, ¿Vale? Mira a Kurt, se está congelando

De ser por ella, Kurt podría morir de hipotermia. Quinn quería su respuesta en este momento

- Lucy, ¿Qué hac… - La rubia pasó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella para poder bajar el vidrio y preguntar

- Kurt, ¿Tienes frío? Estamos tratando un asunto importante…

- Tranquilas – Acompañó la respuesta con una sonrisa incómoda y un extraño gesto con su mano

- ¿Ves? No tiene problemas… para… esperarte

El regreso a su posición estuvo un poco accidentado. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y, tal vez por primera vez, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Quinn tuvo que tragar saliva para recomponerse un poco pero no tenía intención de acabar con aquella guerra de miradas

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué… qué…

- Qué…

- ¿Qué – Aclaró su garganta y se removió en su asiento un poco incómoda - ¿Qué me estás ofreciendo, Lucy?

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que odio mi departamento porque no es un hogar?

- Sí, Lucy

- Tu trabajo será ayudarme a convertirlo en un hogar – Rachel frunció su ceño ante esa nueva orden – Si quieres – Se apresuró a decir sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente

- Déjame pensarlo, Lucy

- Ok, piénsalo… Háblalo con tu papá

- ¿Con mi papá, Lucy?

- Con tu papá, Rachel. Estoy segura que tratará de convencerte cuando le digas que prometo que regresarás a casa todos los días con una sonrisa igual o mejor que la del primer día

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrojarse y romper por primera vez el contacto de sus miradas al bajar su cabeza aceleradamente.

Quinn descubrió que no podía permitir perderse esos ojos… no teniéndolos tan cerca, así que con su mano, la obligó a mirarla de nuevo

- No te preocupes Rachel, _no te voy a besar_ – Susurró

- Yo no… no creía que lo…

– Estoy pendiente de Jesse – Lanzó sin más, por fin marcando una distancia adecuada.

A Rachel no le gustó esto nada, nada.

- Nos vemos mañana, Lucy

- ¿Te molestaste?

- No, Lucy

- ¿Es por Jesse?

- Que no, Lucy ¿Recuerdas? – Señaló hacia la ventana – ¡Kurt! ¡Hace frío! Tu ni siquiera soportaste 20 tontos minutos

- Mañana paso por ustedes al restaurant y te llevo al teatro, ¿Crees que Jesse llegue temprano?

El colmo. La gota que faltaba.

- ¿Sabes qué, Lucy? Sí, si me molesta. Jesse es mi pretendiente y quiero que lo siga siendo. Así que si, ¡Me molesta, Lucy! Me molesta mucho, ¿Contenta?

- Contenta, contenta, no – Respondió con tranquilidad – Pero está bien, no más Jesse para Quinn

- Nos vemos mañana, Lucy

- ¿Paso por ustedes?

- ¡No!

- ¿Y como hare para saber qué día empiezas a trabajar conmigo?

- Adiós, Lucy – Se despidió bajando del auto rápidamente.

- ¡Kurt! Dile a tu amiga que me diga que sí, ¡Por favor! – Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos – Haz que el frío valga la pena – Finalizó con una malvada sonrisa, cerrando la puerta y perdiéndose de inmediato.

- Ella… Ella y tu… Oh… Por… Dios… ¿Te pidió qu…

- Como se te ocurra preguntarme eso que sé que vas a preguntar, no respondo por mis actos

- El amor no te está cayendo nada, _nada,_ bien


	10. Cobarde

- ¿Qué haces en mi cocina?

- ¿Es tuya? ¿Cuándo la compraste?

- El lugar de trabajo de un chef, es "su" cocina

- ¿Tu? ¿Chef? Jajajajaaa

- Bueno, ayudante… - Resopló frustrada sin lograr detener la risa de la rubia - ¡Que tonta eres! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya que tú no apareces con una respuesta, vine a buscarla

- ¿Quién te dejó pasar? – Seguía interrogando Rachel sin perder de vista su oficio

- Jamás doy el nombre de mis sobornados… _¡Hey!_ – Se quejó al sentir una fuerte palmada sobre su mano

- No metas la mano donde no debes

- Que raro, jamás me habían dicho eso – Bromeó

- Lucy, ¡Me haces pasar vergüenza!

- Aquí cada uno está en lo suyo, nadie nos está prestando atención, Berry

- ¿Tu no tienes clases? ¿No estudias? ¿No tienes algo que hacer?

- Si… Convertir mi departamento en un hogar. Alguien me dijo que le falta ese toque

- Vale…

- ¿Sabes algo? A mi me debería tener sin cuidado si tu comes o no – Expresó ganándose por primera vez la atención de Rachel, cosa que agradeció en el instante en el que sus ojos conectaron, era extraño pero_ en cuestión de una noche_ se había vuelto adicta a ese contacto – Me debería tener sin cuidado si te tratan bien o no, si tienes tiempo para estar con tu papá o no o… o si te mueres mañana. Nada de eso es mi problema y… ¿Tengo que rogarte para que te dejes ayudar? Eso sí que es increíble

- Lucy, yo no…

- Ya sé que tú no estás pidiendo mi ayuda y que no la necesitas, te la has arreglado muy bien durante 23 años

- 22, Lucy. Bueno, 11 porque no cuenta cuando papá estaba bien

- Lo que sea. Has podido sin mi ayuda pero yo siempre sigo mis instintos y si tengo ganas de ayudarte, te ayudaré y punto… Aunque tenga que comprar este maldito restaurante y hacer que trabajes para mi

Rachel elevó sus cejas realmente sorprendida. Miró a su alrededor y todos reanudaron sus labores intentando aparentar que no había pasado nada. Aquella última sentencia había sonado un poco más alta de lo que la rubia había deseado.

Finalmente, Rachel volvió su vista a Quinn, esperando la manera de continuar con aquella extraña discusión

- Ok, _tal vez_ no llegue a tanto, pero siempre consigo lo que quiero y lo que quiero desde que te invité aquel desayuno, es ayudarte. Tu decides si me lo pones fácil o no

- Lucy…

- Algo más. Hace días llegaste a mi casa pidiendo respeto para nuestra "amistad" pues déjame decirte que esta "amistad" está siendo bastante unilateral. Nos hemos visto 4 veces después de aquello – A este punto Rachel ya había sobrepasado los límites de la vergüenza al ver a dos de sus compañeros interrogándola en silencio. Las comillas, los reclamos, "aquello". _Todo_ las acusaba – Y tres han sido porque yo te he buscado, va siendo hora de que pongas de tu parte…

- Lucy…

- Y… Creo que podemos empezar desde mañana, te voy a estar esperando en mi departamento. A la hora que sea, te estaré esperando

- Lucy

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya decidiste?

- No Lucy, ven… - Apagó las hornillas que ocupaba y llevó a la rubia a una esquina apartada – Todos nos miran raro, no te has dado cuenta, pero esta discusión es bastante extraña

- ¿Te molesta que nos vean?

- No Lucy, pero…

- Que piensen lo que quieran… ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo?

- No es eso, Lucy

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que me ofreces no es un trabajo, Lucy

- Te pagaré el doble de lo que te pagan en la pizzería

- No Lucy, no lo empeores… Te digo que no es un trabajo porque yo te puedo ayudar, no tienes por qué pagarme

- Claro que si, es tu tiempo y te aseguro que soy pesadísima como jefe. Te voy a atormentar bastante… Y no creas que no será un trabajo porque he pensado en mil cosas que nos tocará hacer. Trabajo Rachel, trabajo, tiempo, cansancio. Mañana comenzamos. Te voy a esperar, no falles.

* * *

Dos días tardó para volver a contactarla. No se estaba haciendo la diva, no estaba huyendo, simplemente las circunstancias se dieron así.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una banqueta de la universidad pública en la que estudiaban Quinn y Santana. Aquel no parecía un lugar para la rubia; demasiada gente "normal" caminando de un lado a otro.

Tan solo un par de preguntas bastaron para dar con ella: Era toda una celebridad…Celebridad que apareció bajando las escaleras en ese preciso instante.

Rachel no podía deducir si había sido descubierta o no, aunque los pasos seguros de su amiga iban directos hacia ella. Lentamente se levantó para recibirla y dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa. Pronto los inmensos lentes negros que cubrían los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, se vieron refugiados en la rubia cabellera y las tibias manos que los apartaron, buscaron descansar en sus mejillas.

La víctima y el cadáver se encontraron, muy, muy, cerca.

- ¿Qué… qué haces Lucy?

- No te muevas

- ¿Tengo un bicho?

Quinn sonrió y negó

- No – Contestó enternecida – Detrás de mi… disimula, no mires así… viene una chica

- No veo a ninguna chica

- Me está acosando… Si me ve así contigo, creerá que eres mi novia – Explicaba mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña morena que quería enterrar su cabeza en cualquier sitio. Podía sentir como el color de su rostro cambiaba considerablemente. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y Quinn aprovechaba el momento para vengarse por unas cuantas cuentas pasadas. Disfrutaba ver como Rachel temblaba cuando perdía el control – Hoy no fumé – Pronunció acomodando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de la larga cabellera castaña – Pero… eso no importa porque no tengo intenciones de besarte

- Haces parecer como si yo lo estuviera esperando, y no es así

- Uno nunca sabe. Si resulta que te gustan las mujeres, no podrás resistirte y pasará… ¡No! No mires - Prohibió sujetando su rostro con más fuerza

- Yo no veo a ninguna mujer, nunca vi a ninguna mujer

- Allí está, lo sé… - Rachel sujetaba sus muñecas, dispuesta a detener el beso que esperaba se diera en cualquier momento – Mírame – Rachel obedeció – ¿Por qué no me buscaste ayer?

- Porque… llegó… llegó el herm…

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No, Lucy…

- Yo creo que sí – Afirmó soltándola bruscamente – Ya se fue. Podemos dejar el teatro

…Y así es como un Fabray se divierte con un Berry. Quinn luchaba por mantener la compostura en su camino hacia el auto que las llevaría a algún lugar. Rachel decidiría el destino… Se lo merecía.

- Te odio, Lucy

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no te besé?

- ¿Quién te crees? ¡Claro que no! Te odio por haberme usado así… Tu no sabes si yo quería fingir o no ante tu acosadora fantasma

- No te escuché quejarte, pero si te escuché tartamudear… ¡Ay Rachel! Ese es un mal síntoma… - Entró al auto y de un tirón obligó a Rachel a subir con ella. El chofer cerró la puerta riendo y negando con su cabeza.

La niña Fabray y sus cosas.

- No me quejé porque las amigas están para hacer favores… Y no estaba nerviosa, no te proyectes, yo te puse nerviosa el día que me buscaste en el teatro

- Estás muy equivocada… Eso lo logró Jesse

- Pues lo disimulaste muy bien, Lucy… Y quédatelo, no me interesa

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Haz con el lo que te de la gana

- ¿Te enojaste?

- No – Cruzó sus brazos y se vio inmersa en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana

- Solo bromeaba

- Tus bromas son muy pesadas, Lucy

- ¿Es pesado que nombre a Jesse?

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya te dije que no me interesa

- Si no te interesa él, te intereso yo, pero ese mal humor se debe a algo

- A tus bromitas estúpidas, Lucy…

Quinn mostró su mejor sonrisa ("¿Su mejor sonrisa? ¡Si una es mejor que la otra!" - Nos diría Rachel… A ese punto había llegado hasta el momento).

- ¿Quién no odia a su jefe?... ¿Ves? Empezamos bien

Rachel rió y negó con su cabeza. Quinn tenía una respuesta para todo y, en el fondo, eso también le encantaba…

- Yo no he dicho que si voy a trabajar contigo – Aseguró mirándola fijamente y creyó haber encontrado el remedio a las respuestas sin fin y las bromas sin sentido.

- Te iba a dejar elegir nuestra próxima parada pero vamos directo a tu nuevo sitio de trabajo. ¡Marco!

- Dígame, niña

- Vamos al departamento

…

- Pero Lucy – Se quejó boquiabierta – jamás podremos con esto

- No seas exagerada

- ¿Exagerada? ¡Esto es un desastre, Lucy! Me equivoqué, esto definitivamente tiene personalidad, una personalidad desordenada, sin rumbo, desastrosa…

- Tendremos que mejorar eso. Hace mucho que no puedo traer a nadie

Ante ellas una inmensa cama desordenada y convertida en una pieza individual, gracias a la montaña de ropa agolpada en el lado izquierdo de la misma.

Libros, películas, peluches, zapatos, papeles y sabrá Dios cuantas cosas más rodaban por el piso de aquella habitación.

- Vamos a sacar todo, Rachel. Quiero pintar, quiero ordenar, no sé, todo… Tenemos que hacerla presenciable, tu sabes

- No, no sé, Lucy

- Para Jesse

Esta vez la reacción fue distinta. Un pequeño golpe en su hombro y una risa que daba pie a la broma

- Ven… Hoy solo te vas a familiarizar con el sitio – Una avalancha de media montaña de ropa y voilà, espacio suficiente para dos.

Hablaban recostadas sobre el lado libre de la cama, mirando al techo. Quinn pensó que sería mejor así, sin contacto visual. Tenía suficiente de su nueva adicción -_Al menos por ese día._

- Hay algo que siempre quise hacer con San

- ¿Qué cosa, Lucy?

- Jugar con un hombre de mala fama

- Jajajajaa ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero… Ella solo quería jugar con mujeres y soy incapaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas distinto… Somos más, ¿Sensibles? ¿Frágiles?

- Los hombres también tienen sentimientos…

- Lo sé, pero la mayoría son como Jesse… Te apuesto que tiene mil mujeres

- ¡Como un millón!

- Merece una lección… ¿Se la damos?

- Jajajaja no Lucy, no lo creo

- Piénsalo. Es una buena idea…

- Está bien, lo pensaré.

- ¿Rach?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

Una sonrisa se fformó en su rostro

- Ayer llegó el hermano de Kurt, se enlistó en la armada y después de 4 años regresó

- ¿La armada, eh? Es de esos hombres con sentimientos, supongo

- Se puede decir que sí… Solía ser un poco tonto

- ¿La armada lo cambió?

- Un poco… Pero sigue teniendo cara de tonto – Tapó su rostro con una de sus manos – Y pensar que yo _moría_ por él!

- ¿De verdad?

Quinn se interesó en el tema, se ubicó de medio lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

- De verdad – Respondió Rachel mirándola

- ¿Y ayer no moriste al verlo otra vez?

- No… Para nada… Me hubiese gustado dar una vuelta al pasado y decirle a mi vieja yo que no llore como idiota porque él se va

- ¿Lloraste cuando se fue?

- ¡Claro! Era mi "novio"

- ¿Por qué las comillas?

- Porque…

- Espera – Aceptó la llamada – **Hola papá… ¿Otra vez? Si, ok, ya voy…** Después me cuentas, Rach… Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a mi hermana

- ¿La de sangre?

- Ajá… ¿Quieres conocerla?

- Me temo que no

Quinn sonrió buscando las palabras correctas para describir a su hermana

- Es agradable… No me cae mejor o la quiero más que a Santana, pero no está mal ¿Pasamos por ella y te dejo en el lugar de siempre?

- No. No quiero conocerla, Lucy… Todavía no

- Cobarde

- No me digas así, Lucy

- Cobarde

- Es una estrategia y no voy a caer

- Cobarde

- Está bien, vamos.


	11. No puedes decidir por mi

**_¡Graaaacias por sus reviews!_  
****Srta. Black:** Inténtalo ;)

* * *

- Entonces eres pobre – Rachel asentía - No eres novia de Quinn – Negaba – Tienes dos papás – Asentía una vez más – Dos hombres – Lo volvía a hacer – y no eres adoptada - Negación otra vez.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Vaya! Definitivamente eres alguien que puede llamar la atención de mi hermana… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Frannie, ¿Puedes parar el interrogatorio?

- No es interrogatorio, solo quiero conocer a tu nueva amiga… Además, ella no se ha quejado, ¿Te molesta Rachel?

- No, no te preocupes

- A mi sí me molesta – Cortó Quinn – Y ya le hemos quitado mucho tiempo

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que pasar el tiempo entre Fabrays?

- ¿Algo mejor? No… pero sí más importante. Tengo que renunciar a un antiguo trabajo – Explicó buscando la mirada de Quinn que ya mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

- Vale, entiendo… Igual no será la última vez que nos veamos. Podemos quedar sin la pesada de mi hermana – Bromeó

- ¡Claro! Aunque no sé si Lucy pueda con eso. Tu hermana es muy posesiva

- ¿Qué dices, Rachel? ¿Tu que sabes? – Se defendía en vano, las risas ya habían ocupado el ambiente – Ya regreso…

La rubia abandonó la mesa fastidiada por las bromas de las otras dos.

Parece que Rachel tiene la fabulosa capacidad de encantar a todo el que la conoce, Frannie se vio simpatizada por la chica a pesar de su _"pésimo gusto al vestir", _pésimo gusto que recalcó en más de una ocasión y que originó en Rachel unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, eso mucho antes de llegar a un extraño punto de encuentro que no favorecía en nada a la Fabray menor.

- ¿Lucy, eh? Ella odia ese nombre

- No sé – Alzó sus hombros – Me acostumbré a llamarla así… Y no entiendo porqué lo odia, es un nombre lindo

- Tiene su explicación, créeme. Ya te la contará.

Rachel sonrió pensando en Kurt y sus revistas. Aun no conocía a toda la familia Fabray pero, a juzgar por Quinn y su hermana – _y a pesar de lo superficial que podía sonar ésta cuando de modas se trataba _– la realidad era muy distinta a lo que vendían.

- Tengo un amigo adicto a las revistas… Creo que es capaz de sacrificar medio sueldo por no perder su colección

- Hace bien. Eso hace una persona _sensata_

- Si,_ como sea _– La frase sonó tan Quinn Fabray que ella misma se sorprendió. Agitó su cabeza buscando enfocar sus pensamientos nuevamente – Lo que dicen de ustedes… _de Lucy en especial_, no se parece _en nada_ a lo que he visto

- Aun no conoces a Russel, creo que de él nos viene la mala fama… Con él aprendimos a mantener las distancias, aprendimos a tratar mal a los periodistas sin oficio… Creo que ellos se llevan la peor parte, pero a veces se la merecen

- Ok, no hablemos de los periodistas. Me asustaste con lo de tu papá – Sonrió – Así que, volvamos a ese punto, ¿Es muy… Estricto?

- ¿Estricto? Es… Es casi un nazi

- ¿Qué? - Frannie reía - Es broma, ¿Cierto?

- Me temo que no, Rachel… Por pobre no te irá mal pero si eres gay, o bi o simplemente pretendes salir con mi hermana, te las verás negras… Peor que eso

- Pero yo no… No soy nada de eso… ¿Que hay de Santana? – Preguntó lamentándose inmediatamente por su insensatez. A lo mejor Frannie no sabía de su inclinación.

- No la quiere mucho pero la tolera… Es como la hija que nunca quiso tener jajajaja se la impuso Quinn, se la impuso mi mamá… _Tu sabes_, no es bueno tenernos a las tres en contra

Rachel tomó la respuesta como una prueba de que no había dicho más de lo que debía.

- Vale, entonces basta con que tenga a las tres Fabray de mi lado para que el señor me tolere

- Algo así, pero él _siempre _tendrá la última palabra - ¿Como no? Si e_s quien paga_

- ¿Sabe que Lucy también anda con chicas?

- ¡No! El es… demasiado… mente cerrada, un poco machista… Es raro, es él… No quiero pensar en lo que pasará cuando se entere

- ¿Qué se entere quién? ¿De qué?

- Papá… De tus "probaditas" con chicas

- ¿Nos vamos? – Su descontento se reflejó en su rostro. Rachel sintió temor, juró que ni mil llamados de _"Cobarde"_ le harían conocer a ese señor.

…

Más de una hora pasó antes de la despedida. Esta vez Frannie, y no Quinn, se había empeñado en acompañarla en su recorrido… La rubia dejó clara su intención de ocultar ciertas cosas como la manera en la que conoció a Rachel o el motivo por el cual estaba tan feliz porque había renunciado a su trabajo en la pizzería. Frannie lo respetaba. Siempre habían respetado sus espacios… Siempre que la otra no se viera afectada.

- No veo casas por acá

- Porque no hay

- No entiendo, ¿Dónde vives? ¿No ibas a tu casa?

Quinn abandonó el auto obligando a Rachel a seguirla. La tomó con una de sus manos y con la otra sujetaba una bolsa de la cual no se había desprendido desde que salieron del centro comercial

– Toma, esto es para tu papá

Un gran detalle inesperado. Sorprendida una vez más.

- Espero que le guste la comida tailandesa, a mi me encanta

- Ehh… Supongo que sí… Gracias, Lucy

- Ese plato es uno de mis favoritos… - Le hablaba buscando el intenso contacto de sus miradas,_ ya era costumbre_ - Le dices que se lo compré yo porque tú no te acordaste de él por estar hablando estupideces con mi hermana

Rachel rió

- No es exactamente así, pero se lo diré para complacerte

- Bien… Entonces… ¿Quieres complacerme?

- Solo por lo que queda de día. Te lo ganaste

- Ok. Quiero conocer a mi suegro

- ¿Q-Qué?… ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya tú conoces a tus cuñadas. Necesitamos balancear las presentaciones

Rachel abrió su boca varias veces para decir cualquier cosa de las miles que pensaba en ese momento. Ninguna pudo hacerse palabras. Quinn comenzó a reír

- Esa no te la esperabas, ¿Eh?

Claro que no se lo esperaba, así que se limitó a negar con su cabeza sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga

- Me encanta, te juro que me encanta dejarte sin palabras… No tengo que escuchar "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…"

- ¡Quinn! Me cae bien tu amiguita pero ya me estoy cansando – Habló Frannie desde el auto

- Lucy, te esperan, LU-CY

- ¿Te veo mañana?

- Si… Hay algo que no me quedó claro, Lucy ¿Voy a trabajar contigo en el mismo horario que tenía en la pizzería? - Negó con su cabeza - Es raro…

- Funciono mejor de noche, ese horario es perfecto… Y he pensado que te quedarás a dormir – Explicaba regresando al auto

- ¡Pero Lucy! Ni siquiera me has preguntado

- Y también pensé que dejarás solo a Kurt en eso de pasear perritos

- ¡Lucy! – Se quejaba - ¿Enloqueciste? ¡Tú no puedes decidir así!

- Lo discutimos mañana, ¿Vale? Lleva ropa… Nos vemos, señorita

Cerró la puerta del auto en su cara, sin lugar a discusiones ni despedidas. Mañana sería otro día… Uno más jugando a enloquecerla.

- Me gusta

- ¿Qué?

- Rachel, si algún día te decides por una mujer…

- Frannie, por favor, no vengas con tus razonamientos estúpidos

- De verdad me gusta… Tienes mi apoyo - Largo e incómodo silencio, todo había sido mucho mejor con Rachel entre ellas - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar a la defensiva conmigo? Lo he intentado Quinn, eres… Eres un puto muro

- _Lo hecho está hecho y no olvido,_ ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Mientras tanto, Rachel caminaba el sendero que la llevaba a su humilde hogar. Como siempre, caminaba lento, disfrutando el recorrido y en esta ocasión, quejándose por las resoluciones de su nueva jefa

- _"He pensado que debes renunciar a la pizzería"_ - Imitaba la voz de la rubia - ¿Y si yo no quería renunciar a la pizzería? ¿Y si quería dejar el restaurant?_ "Vas a trabajar conmigo"_ _"Vas a dormir en mi casa"_ _"Vas a conocer a mi hermana, ¡Cobarde!"_… Estas muy equivocada Lucy Fabray, muy equivocada si crees que por esa sonrisa perfecta y esa mirada perfecta - Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordarla - y tu _creciente_ amabilidad vas a poder hacer conmigo lo que quieras… Tu no puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras

- ¿QUIEN va a poder hacer contigo lo que quiera? – Finn apareció de la nada, levantándola con vigor y haciéndola girar en el aire como cuando eran pequeños.

- ¡Bájame Finn! ¡Bájame!

- Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Me desquitaré

- ¡Baaaaájameeeeeeeeeeee! - Repartía débiles golpes y patadas que no lograban _vencer_ al _enemigo_

- ¿Quién está haciendo contigo lo que quiere? ¿A quien me tengo que enfrentar?

- Bájame, por favor – Pedía aniñadamente ya cansada de la lucha. Finn accedió y pronto recibió un golpe que le dolió más a la pobre y pequeña mano de Rachel

- Eres un salvaje

- Eso te gustaba, enana – Alardeó pasando uno de sus enormes brazos sobre los hombros de la chica

- Te equivocas, nunca me gustó tu falta de tacto

- ¿Qué te gustaba de mi?

- Yo era una niña y tú el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo, eso siempre atrae, es cliché

- ¿Solo eso? Me estás rompiendo el corazón, enana… Y yo que regresé dispuesto a casarme contigo

- Mmm… Me gustabaaa… Tu carita de niño tonto

- ¿Eso es un halago o…?

- Es un halago… Por cierto, aun la tienes pero ya no me gusta. Eres viejo y no te queda

- ¡Hey!

- La gente crece, los tiempos cambian

- Es cierto. Yo ahora no bajo mi mirada. Como mínimo, 1.70 de estatura, si no, no entran en mi reino

- Jajajajaja ¡Que idiota eres! Te extrañé – Se sinceraba con un abrazo

- Y yo a ti, Berry, ¿Qué harás mañana a esta hora?

- ¿Ya estás intentando algo conmigo? ¡Qué fastidio, Hudson! ¡Espera un poco!

- No puedo esperar, quiero recordar lo que se siente tener una novia enana

- Mañana no, tengo planes… ¿Quieres saludar a papá? Esto espera ser devorado…

- Me despedí hace un rato, pero lo saludaré otra vez. Hay que tener contento al suegro

_Suegro._ Cuanta gracia le causó esa palabra, recordó a_ su Lucy_ e inmediatamente pensó _'El suegro de Lucy, Finnocente'…_ pensamiento que se encargó de borrar en el acto

- Vale

La noche transcurrió entre charlas animadas y, una vez retirado el _participante extra_, unas cuantas bromas de Hiram por las atenciones de la rubia. Quería conocerla pronto, _ya era hora. _

Rachel prometió que más temprano que tarde la conocería, no lo aceptaría jamás, pero ella también estaba ansiosa por el encuentro.

El día siguiente siguió su curso –casi- como de costumbre. Pasear perros 'de sociedad', ir al restaurant… Cambio de rutina: Regresar a su casa, llenar una pequeña mochila con su pijama, ropa interior, ropa _de trabajo _y su cepillo de dientes_._ Finalmente, ir, _con varias horas de anticipación, _a lo que sería en adelante su sitio laboral. No quería llegar tarde en su primer día

- Aquí voy, papá… Deséame suerte

- Rachel, de verdad quiero, no quiero, TENGO que conocer a Lucy

- Quinn

- A Quinn

- Claro que la conocerás, papá. ya te dije que ella también quiere conocerte

- Hace apenas un mes que se conocen, por lo general nadie hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio… No digo que siempre sea así, pero, tu me entiendes… y yo sé, yo sé que juego mucho con algo entre ustedes y que te di mi apoyo para que aceptaras su propuesta, pero, _dadas las condiciones,_ que tengas que dormir en su casa le da otra dimensión a esto, ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si papá - Respondía en modo automático

- Ya eres mayor y siempre te has cuidado bien, sabes lo que te conviene y lo que no… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Eres mi bebé, mi chiquita, la luz de mis ojos… Ven acá, dame un abrazo

Rachel se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre y estuvo allí, atada a él por más de diez especiales minutos. Era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero podemos apostar algo: Su relación es más calidad que cantidad.

* * *

Llegó la hora. Caminaba por la residencia como una propietaria más, miraba al vigilante con la arrogancia de quien ha sido maltratada… Era el mismo chico de la primera vez, _lo hecho estaba hecho y no quería olvidar, _no lo haría mientras el chico la siguiese mirando con la misma prepotencia_._

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Para qué negarlo? Quinn era una cajita de sorpresas y no tenía la menor idea de lo que encontraría al cruzar la puerta. Con un poco de suerte,_ su Lucy_ se habría olvidado del compromiso y estaría con Frannie de compras, perdiendo el tiempo con San o en algún sitio viendo las ruedas girar.

Una sola llamada bastó para saber que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Quinn no se hizo esperar y la arrastró al interior de su departamento, la condujo hasta el cuarto más cercano y declaró:

- Hubo un cambio de planes, esta noche hay una fiesta que no nos _podemos _perder. Ahí está tu ropa, tengo buen ojo, se que te quedará estupenda, ya lo he hecho con San… Por cierto, apúrate que en 40 minutos llega…

Rachel no entendió. No lo podía creer.** Descubrió que no era la única capaz de disparar mil palabras por minuto.**


	12. I want you, so bad

Se sentó sobre la cama de aquella habitación, cruzada de brazos y asesinando a Quinn con la mirada… Para Quinn era un _asesinato dulce_, la "ira" de Rachel Berry no se sentía como tal. Sonrió de la manera más traviesa y dulce que pudo, _había entendido_ que era una buena manera de conseguir que Rachel cooperase

- No, no, no, no, y ¡NO, Lucy! – Exclamaba señalándola con su dedo índice - No sonrías así, ¡No lo hagas!

- ¿Así como?

- ¡Así, Lucy! Deja de sonreír – Fruncía su ceño para hacer más convincente su intenso enojo

- No puedo, Rach – Advirtió de forma inocente y, acercándose sigilosamente, en un rápido movimiento logró deshacerse del sweater de la morena

- ¿QUÉ HACES, LUCY?

- Te ayudo. Recuerda que en 40 minutos viene Santana

- ¡Estás loca, Lucy! ¡LO-CA! Ya lo sabía yo… Gatos negros, perros, ¡No me llevaste al hospital! ¿A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre montar un cadáver en su auto? – Intentaba vestir de nuevo su sweater

- ¡No te lo pongas! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Allí está lo que te vas a poner

- En serio Lucy, ¿Quién te crees? Yo vine aquí a "trabajar" y si te preguntas el porqué de las comillas, es sencillo, esto NO PARECE un trabajo y ¡Ahora menos! Acepté porque pensaba que iba a estar bien contigo pero si crees que he firmado un contrato que te da derechos sobre mí, estás muy equivocada, yo no soy tu propiedad, Lucy

- No… no es así Rach, no lo veas así

- Tú no me has comprado, Lucy y no lo vas a hacer porque yo no tengo precio… Me voy de aquí

- Rachel no… - Impidió su salida - No es así, perdóname. Yo no hago esto porque crea que te estoy comprando, perdóname, no lo pensé así, sácate esa idea de la cabeza

- No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, Lucy

Quinn asintió. Luchaba por no reír por lo que acababa de escuchar… Rachel había sonado tan decidida y fuerte y en cuestión de segundos sonaba tan infantil que lo único que le provocaba era reír… Pero no quería encontrarse de nuevo con la primera Rachel

- Aceptaré el consejo… ¿Te vistes y nos vamos? – Preguntó con dulzura

- Ve tú, yo no voy a ningún lado contigo, Lucy. Yo regreso a mi casa

- Ni hablar. Entonces nos quedamos aquí… Trabajando

- No, ya no quiero trabajar hoy, Lucy

- Entonces vístete, esperamos a San y nos vamos a la fiesta

Mala propuesta. Rachel la miraba incrédula, intentando entender los actos de Quinn

- Tu no me tomas en serio, Lucy – Concluyó cabizbaja

Confirmado: Increíblemente dramática y teatral. Del enojo a la calma, de la calma a la tristeza, todo en solo 5 minutos. Quinn estaba realmente encantada.

- Si lo hago… Ven, siéntate conmigo. San nos va a matar… Pero eso no importa – Aclaró rápidamente cuando Rachel volvió a reprenderla con su expresión – Hoy cumple años Brittany, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

- ¿La rubia de la que San está enamorada?

- Si, ella… Y bueno, se me había olvidado por completo y entre Frannie con sus compras compulsivas y San que no conseguía el regalo perfecto para su chica, no pude buscarte y cancelar tu primer día. Pensé que sería buena idea que vinieras con nosotras

- ¿Y no era más fácil proponérmelo al llegar, Lucy?

- ¿Me habrías dicho que si?

- Lo… lo habría pensado, Lucy

- No me mientas, Rachel Berry

- No, no habría dicho que sí

- Lo sabía… y como hasta ahora me ha ido de maravillas contigo a las malas, pues…

- No me gustan las órdenes… Y menos si no tienen relación con el trabajo

- Perfecto. Hasta hoy sucederá, ¿Te vistes y nos vamos? La pasarás bien… Te prometo que vamos a _tratar_ de regresar temprano. La situación es complicada porque San al ver a Britt con su novio volverá a deprimirse, va a querer tomar hasta la inconsciencia, tendré que cuidarla… ya sabes,_ lo típico._

Rachel seguía mirándola sin aceptar ni rechazar la propuesta. Sus pensamientos viajaban a extremas velocidades chocando unos contra otros_ 'Si le dices que si, estarás enviando señales de que con esa perfecta sonrisa y con la dulzura con la que te trata puede hacer contigo lo que quiera… y ella no puede hacer contigo lo que quiera'_ '¿Como le dices que no a _su sonrisa_? ¿Cómo le dices que no a _tu Lucy_?'_ 'Está loca si cree que le voy a hacer caso'_ '¿Por qué no? Una fiesta, tienes casi 23 años y desde los 7 no vas a una…' _'Tampoco es como si te gustaran las fiestas, mejor la comodidad del hogar… ¿Por qué no solo nos quedamos aquí? "Trabajando" '_ – Incluso en pensamientos usaba las comillas.

- No te quiero presionar Rach, pero el tiempo está corriendo

- Está bien… ¡No!... ¡Si! – Su debate cerebral se exteriorizaba – ¿Puedo al menos vestirme a solas? – Se rindió.

_¡Condenada sonrisa!_

- No hay nada que tengas tu que no tenga yo o que no haya visto en…

Demasiado lenta. Ahora estaba sola, fuera de la habitación, con un portazo en la cara, pero contenta de haber logrado su objetivo. A Quinn Fabray nadie le dice que no… Y ella lo sabe.

_(…)_

- Ni creas que voy a salir así

- Wow! Sabía que te iba a quedar bien pero… Wow! ¡Que piernas!

- ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué?

- Mírame

- Te estoy viendo

- ¡A los ojos, Lucy!

Obedeció. No era un gran sacrificio, sus ojos la habían encantado antes que sus piernas… Lo seguían haciendo cada vez que los miraba.

- ¿Por qué demonios no usas shorts todo el tiempo?

- Porque… Hace frío, Lucy y… no me gusta que me miren demasiado

- Prepárate porque hoy te van a mirar bastante, ¿Puedo presumir que voy contigo?

Rachel sonrió por primera vez desde que pisó el departamento

- ¡Por fin! Pensé que ibas a estar enojada toda la noche

- Procuro olvidar rápido… Aunque no he podido olvidar las antipatías del chico de la recepción

- ¿Quieres que lo despidan?

- Jajajajaja no, Lucy, no quiero eso

- Piénsalo, puedo hacer tus sueños realidad – Afirmó regalándole una guiñada de ojo antes de perderse en las profundidades de su bolso - ¡Maquillaje! No te hace falta para verte genial, pero es necesario... – Explicaba acercándose hasta quedar frente a su pequeña amiga de piernas de infarto.

- ¿Por qué tu si vas en Jeans y yo tengo que ir así?

- Porque yo no me vería tan bien como tu…

- Mi barbilla y mi nariz – Señaló las partes en las que quería un poco del polvo compacto que la rubia regaba por su rostro.

La escena era idílica. Quinn no tardó en perderse en su mirada y ejecutar su tarea en cámara lenta. Rachel, como siempre, no se dejaba intimidar… todo lo contrario: Parece que cada vez que los ojos avellana intentan '_debilitarla_', sus ojos marrones toman más fuerza. Sus ojos y ella.

- Deb… deberías… cerrar los ojos – Susurró Quinn

- ¿Por qué? No quiero sombra ni nada de eso – Habló en el mismo tono

- Porque… por…

Debía romper el hechizo de los ojos del condenado _cadáver_. Un poco de fuerza de voluntad y adiós contacto visual. Grave error, ahora el hechizo era cortesía de sus labios. La pobre _víctima _no tuvo más opción que tomar el camino de regreso… Los ojos parecían más inofensivos. _Menos tentadores._

- ¡Busquen un cuarto, que aquí tienen tres! De dos, van dos y luego dicen que _no pasa nada_

Tenían que asustarse, sonrojarse o simplemente refutar con enojo la sentencia de Santana… Pero la maldad latina perdió toda credibilidad gracias a un inmenso pato de peluche que la acompañaba. Rachel y Quinn sentían morir de risa.

Santana frunció su ceño. Para ella no era nada gracioso

- Deberías regalarme un auto para mi cumpleaños, rubia imbécil… Tuve que cargar con esto_ por tu culpa_

- Lo podías dejar en recepción – Discutió aun entre risas

- Nadie lo iba a cuidar mejor que yo… Deja de reír enana siniestra

- No puedo San, jaajajajajajajajajaaaaaa, déjame decirte que jajajajaja no te puedo respetar con jajajajajaaaaa con eso a tu lado jajajaja

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- jaaajajajajaja y mucho menos protegiéndolo así jaaajajajaaaa

Ya la risa había pasado al llanto y el dolor abdominal. Quizá Quinn y Rachel solo buscaban una excusa para desembocar los nervios de la escena que habían protagonizado minutos atrás… Sin ser consientes de sus actos, la rubia había buscado apoyo pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel apoyando su frente en su hombro, mientras ésta se encargaba de profundizar el gesto tomando sus manos.

- ¿Ya se les pasó el ataque de idiotez? ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Ambas chicas asintieron con mucho esfuerzo

- Y se pueden soltar… No se van a perder

No más risas. Quinn alejó a Rachel como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar.

El trío por fin salió del departamento.

- Toma – Le entregó un brillo labial al entrar al ascensor – Este te quedará bien

- ¿Me lo pones tu?

- Ehh… Creo que no

- ¿Te da pena con San o con su pato?

Santana fulminó a Rachel con la mirada, pero estaba realmente jodida. Con ese pato _gay _a su lado, no intimidaría a nadie.

- Con ninguno de los dos…

El ascensor indicó que habían llegado. Quinn presionó el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas

- Rach, ¿Nos esperas aquí? Se me olvidó algo…

- Voy con ustedes, Lucy

- No te preocupes y toma, _cuida al pato_…

- ¡No! ¡Yo cuido mi pato! - De repente algo llamó la atención de Santana… _¡Piernas!_ – Wow Rachel, estás… ¡Hey! ¡No me dejaste ver bien! – Reclamó al ver la puerta cerrada

- Casi la beso

- ¿Le viste las piernas? ¡Dios!... ¿A quién?

- ¿A quién más, idiota? ¡A Rachel!

- Bah! Es normal, no es la primera vez que pasa

- Si, si es la primera vez que pasa

- Será la primera vez que te das cuenta que quieres hacerlo, pero siempre las consigo en cosas extrañas… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- ¡Porque es Rachel!

- ¿Y qué? ¿Le viste las piernas? ¡Yo le doy! Ya le daba antes, pero ahora…

- Santana… Deja de hablar así

- Si tú no le das, le doy yo

- Santana ya, ¡Por favor! Esto es serio… Yo no puedo besar a Rachel, yo no puedo… no puedo sentir deseo por ella

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Porque es Rachel, maldita sea!

- ¿Y?

Quinn endurecía su rostro. Santana la hacía perder la paciencia… No quería responder a esa pregunta.

- Y… Es Rachel

- ¿Qué mierda tiene que sea Rachel?

- Es especial – Lanzó finalmente – Rachel es especial y yo me conozco, no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero… no quiero tener nada con ella… No puedo desear a Rachel

- Yo no le veo nada de especial – Mintió – Intenta, ella es una mujer de mente abierta – Le indicaba al ascensor que debía bajar de nuevo – Si quiere, aceptará y seguirán como hasta ahora y si no, no aceptará y seguirán como hasta ahora. Tocar la puerta no es entrar, rubia – Decretó al salir

- ¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntaba una animada Rachel, persiguiéndolas con el pato entre sus brazos. No esperó respuesta - Se llama Calvin, Lucy. No es tan desagradable como se ve, ya somos amigos, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿De quien hablas?

- Del hombre que no me dejó entrar la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, si recuerdo

- Le caigo bien…

_'¿A quién no?'_ Pensaba Quinn intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo

Llegó a una rápida conclusión: Por primera vez en sus 23 años de vida, frenaría sus impulsos. Era _absolutamente _necesario.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO TE ESCUCHO, LUCY! NO TE VEO, LAS LUCES ME MAREAN, LA MÚSICA ESTÁ MUY FUERTE

- Rachel, ¡No exageres!

- ¡No estoy acostumbrada! ¡No me sueltes! – Exclamó entrelazando sus brazos

- ¿Ves a Britt?

- Ya te dije que no veo nada, ¡No puedo con esas luces! ¿Va a ser así toda la noche?

¿Qué esperaba? Es una fiesta de Brittany S. Pierce. Luces titilando era lo menos raro.

- ¡Ya la vi! ¿Me esperas aquí?

- ¡NO! Voy contigo…

Atravesaron el mar de gente, gente loca según Rachel. Algunos ni siquiera estaban vestidos correctamente… Y como la rubia había previsto, más de uno la desnudaba con su mirada… A ella o a lo poco de sus piernas que no estaba cubierto.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Britt – Un beso, un abrazo, la gran presentación – Ella es Rachel

- Mucho gusto Rachel – Nada de manos estrechándose, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, de manera familiar. _Muy a su estilo_ - ¿Y San?

- Está afuera, _esperándote_. Tiene una sorpresa para ti

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? – Indagó ilusionada

Quinn resopló. Odiaba los clichés y más cuando ella tenía que protagonizarlos

- Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa – Explicó con fastidio

Miró a su alrededor… No había señales de su novio, ni de los amigos de éste. Dejó un par de besos en las mejillas de ambas chicas y salió disparada sonriendo y dando saltitos de alegría. _Lo de siempre._ Todo un fastidio para Quinn.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Lucy?

La pregunta le hizo recordar que no estaba sola

- No sé… Vamos a sentarnos – Respondió con desgano

- ¿No vamos a bailar?

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Probablemente te pise porque nunca lo hago_ acompañada_, pero sí…

Escuchó la melodía. Sonaba 'Secret' de Maroon Five y no le hacía fácil la tarea.

_**-Some conversation, no contemplation, hit the road—  
**_

Al demonio con las resoluciones. Controlar los impulsos _un carajo._

No pretendía excederse con el alcohol esa noche – para eso estaba Santana – pero no pudo evitar tomar una copa camino a la pista de baile. La necesitaba… Tanto como necesitó beber más de medio vaso de un golpe y atraer a Rachel con firmeza hacia su cuerpo.

_**-Our road is long, your hold is strong, please don't ever let go, oh no!-  
**_

En principio su mano consiguió buen puerto en su cintura, pero no podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo… Quinn comenzó un ligero balanceo que incluía su mano desocupada recorriendo lo poco que le era permitido. Se encargó de unir sus rostros y rozar sus cuerpos de la manera más sensual posible.

No estaba drogada, no estaba tomada, no había enloquecido… pero si estaba en un extraño trance.

Un trance contagioso. Rachel quería alejarse de aquella extraña situación pero la rubia era como un imán y escucharla tan cerca de su oído susurrando la canción era lo más intenso que había vivido en años. En casi 23 años.

_**-Don't think I know how to go slow… where you at now I feel around… there you are—  
**_

Sus miradas se encontraron y Rachel está vez sintió que no podía sostenerla. Dio media vuelta, no quería detener el baile… Quinn terminó su bebida en un solo trago y lanzó un vaso a un lado sin importarle sus normas de limpieza. Ahora podía usar sus dos manos con total libertad…

- No lo haces nada, nada mal… _**I know I don't know, but I want you… so bad… **_- Un canto completamente malintencionado. Quinn Fabray había sido desatada.

**-** …**But can they keep it, oh No they can't -**

La canción llegaba a su fin y con ella el trance del par. "Raise your glass" quebraba la atmosfera

- ¿Donde… Donde estará Santana? ¿No se supone que… - Rachel huía por la izquierda… Y Quinn se lo impedía sin decir una palabra. Intentaba traspasarla con su mirada.

- ¡Quinn! – Interrumpió una hermosa pelirroja

- ¡Hola Ash! ¿Cómo estás?

La joven se acercó y le regaló un incómodo beso en la comisura de sus labios. Rachel tragó saliva y miró a otro lado

- Ahora mucho mejor…

- Me alegra saberlo

- ¿Y tu amiga es…? ¡No me digas que ya tienes novia!

- No, no, jajaja, es… es como mi hermanita menor - Un balde de agua fría. Un puto balde de agua fría – ¿Ves? La llevo de la mano para que no se me pierda – Explicaba sonriente

Un apuesto joven con pinta de Macaulay Culkin en su buena época, se acercó a las chicas

- Quinn

- Hola Sam…

- Mucho gusto – Se presentó ante Rachel

- Mucho gusto… Rachel - Sonrió educadamente

- Rachel, ¿Quieres bailar?

- No, ella no qu…

- ¡Claro! Tranquila Quinn, que tu _hermanita _no se va a perder, ¿Conoces a Sam, no?

Quinn asintió

- Bien… ¿Vamos, Sam?

De nuevo a la pista

- Nosotras también Quinn, por los _viejos tiempos_

Las dos parejas ya hacían lo suyo. Como en una típica escena de película romántica, Rachel y Quinn podían verse desde donde estaban, cruzaban sus miradas cada dos por tres, hasta que a Sam se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dar una vuelta con Rachel.

El chico iba un poco bebido y comenzó a tocar de más, Rachel se alarmó.

- Hey Sam jajaja - Reía nerviosa - ¡Calma!

- Lo siento – Un minuto bien y de nuevo las manos inquietas

- ¡Sam!

- Te estaba viendo desde hace rato – Repetía los movimientos que Quinn había realizado con ella anteriormente – Se veían tan bien… Pero tan, tan… bien

- ¡Suéltame Sam!

- No, ven, sigamos bailando…

- ¡Suéltame!

Comenzaban a forcejear y super Quinn llego al rescate. Sin preguntas ni explicaciones, la rubia empujó al chico y de inmediato le lanzó un puñetazo que tomó por sorpresa a la mitad de los invitados.

A Rachel más que a cualquiera. Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas.

- ¿Estás loca Quinn? – Indagó Sam tocando el golpe con su mano. Un poco de sangre se dejaba ver.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mi mano!

- Lucy… - Se lamentaba por el estado de su amiga que no había abierto los ojos desde hace un par de minutos

- ¿Qué pasa? – Britt aparecía

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasó? – Siguió Santana

- Mi mano, me fracturé mi mano

- ¿Sam? – Cuestionó Santana mirando al chico herido. Este solo hizo un gesto con su mano y se disculpó con Rachel. No solía actuar así. Era un buen chico… Pasado de tragos.

- Me duele mucho, San, ¡Me duele!

- Tranquila… Ya, ya nos vamos. Vamos, enana


	13. Buenas Noches

**¡Graaaaacias por sus reviews! :)**

* * *

Una revisión y varios analgésicos después, salían de la clínica. Santana se encargó de tener por escrito que nada grave había pasado con la mano de su amiga… No quería dramas.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa o…?

- Ella va a dormir conmigo

- Le estoy preguntando a la enana, déjala hablar

- Yo, ehh… - Rachel no sabía que responder

- Rachel, tu ibas a dormir conmigo… En mi departamento, quiero decir

- Si, pero…

- Rach, me duele mi mano… Ya escuchaste al doctor, está inflamada y…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la enana con eso? – Saboteaba Santana.

Su noche se había arruinado y no estaría mal arruinar la de ellas... Aunque en el fondo agradecía no haber tenido que estar en la estúpida fiesta hasta el momento en el que Artie, muy feliz en su estúpida silla de ruedas, besaba a su chica luego de un "Feliz cumpleaños" no tan feliz.

Bendita sea Quinn y sus ganas de destrozar bocas de trucha.

- Ella me va a ayudar, no me quiero quedar sola y tu… Tú vas a regresar con Britt

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no! Fuiste la mejor excusa para salir de allí… Dime donde vives enana, te llevo - Insistía

- ¡Que NO Santana!

- Uy, uy, uy ¡Que mieeedo! Scary Quinn

- Rach, es tarde

- ¿Tarde? Es la 1am, eso no es tarde

- Para ella sí… - Aseguraba

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar por mi? – Exigió Rachel

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ajá! – Santana se divertía haciendo señas para sacar de quicio a la rubia

- Sí me voy a quedar contigo, pero ya… Deja de ordenar y de hablar por mí

- Lo siento, Rach… Perdón

- ¿Sabes algo, Lucy? Todo tiene su límite, mi paciencia tiene un límite… Y si estás acostumbrada a que los demás hagan todo lo que te apetece, empieza a olvidar que eso sucederá conmigo. Tú conmigo llegas hasta donde yo quiera, tú no decides

Santana no quiso continuar con sus bromas, la situación parecía seria

- Lo si…

- Y no me digas que lo sientes porque tus disculpas hoy no han valido para nada. Me voy a quedar en tu departamento no porque tú lo quieras, me voy a quedar solo porque no quiero preocupar a mi papá llegando a esta hora cuando se supone que debería llegar mañana

Quinn se extendió nuevamente a lo largo del asiento trasero del auto, quejándose por su adolorida mano mientras Santana se concentraba en el volante y Rachel en el paisaje que ofrecía el asiento de copiloto.

El resto del camino pasó en absoluto silencio. Más que regresar de la fiesta de Britt, parecía que regresaban del velorio de Lord Tubbington, su gato vicioso

- Duermo contigo Quinn y la enana duerme en mi habitación… Hasta que empiece a dormir contigo - Sonrió con malicia - o le asignes la suya

- ¿Puedo ir a la cocina?

- Estás en tu casa Rach, sigue por allí

- Gracias, Lucy – Respondió ásperamente siguiendo el camino señalado

- ¿Estás loca Santana? ¿Como dices eso?

- Me alegra saber que esta noche no fui la única jodida – Susurró Santana entre risas - ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó?

- Rachel estaba bailando con Sam y me pareció que estaba tocándola mucho…

- Oh! Esto es grave… -Seguía riendo- ¿Celos?

- No, por Dios San, ¡No! Pero vi que ella lo estaba rechazando y el se puso pesado y…

- Es Sam, lo conoces, sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a una mujer

- Estaría pasado de tragos, ¡Qué se yo! Lo que vi no me gustó

- ¿Y no pudiste hablarle? ¡Es Sam! No había necesidad de llegar a eso, ¿Todavía te duele?

Quinn asintió pronunciando su labio inferior

- Eres TAN cobarde… Eres una niñita, una niñita que quiere tener sexo con Rachel "Piernas Kilométricas" Berry

- ¿Qué? – Apareció Rachel con un recipiente en sus manos

Ahora Quinn no solo quería destrozar bocas de trucha, también quería destrozar latinas

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó

- Escuché mi apellido – _¿Cómo subestimar el súper oído del cadáver?_

- ¿Solo eso?

- Lo de piernas kilométricas también

- Ok, mejor me voy a dormir - Santana López abandonando el ring - Buenas noches tortolitas, hagan el amor, no la guerra, verán como su humor cambia – Un guiño y adiós Santana.

- Lucy, mete tu mano aquí, te aliviará…

- Gracias, Rach

Se sentaron sobre el sofá, Rachel sosteniendo el envase y Quinn, obedeciendo, sumergía su mano en el agua helada con trocitos de hielo

- Uffff, está fría, Rach!

- Claro tonta, jajaja es hielo, ¿Qué esperabas?

- Estoy enferma, no te burles de mí

- ¿Enferma? Jajaja _mi_ pobre Lucy. Ya verás como esto "te cura"

- ¿Como sabes que funcionará?

- No debiste hacer eso, _yo sé defenderme _– Ignoró la pregunta.

Luego de los reclamos dentro del auto, se dedicó a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La situación era extraña, _tensa_: Quinn tuvo un ataque de _celos_, no encontraba otra explicación.

Además ese extraño baile que habían protagonizado… Muy extraño para un par de amigas que solo pretenden ser eso.

El baile, lo que había sucedido horas antes en el departamento, lo que sintió cuando la "amiga" de la rubia la saludaba con un beso no muy apropiado… Algo pasaba entre las dos y no pensaba descansar hasta saber qué era.

- Seguro te ha tocado recurrir a este remedio más de una vez porque te acosan demasiado y tienes que defenderte – Bromeó

- No. Tengo amigos y aprendí lo que hay que hacer en ciertos casos. Por ejemplo, a Sam le vendría bien un trozo de carne – arrugó su cara- sobre el golpe… Golpecito. Creo que tu mano se llevó la peor parte.

- Pues… le saqué sangre

- Jajaja si, un par de gotitas. Igual, esto de tu mano es una tontería

- ¿Tontería?

- Si, es una tontería

- Pues esta tontería duele _y mucho_

- No exageres, yo le he pegado a Finn y me queda doliendo, pero no es para tanto

- Finn es… ¿El hermano de Kurt?

- Ajá

- El… el que fue tu novio

- Si

- ¿Y por qué le has pegado?

- Porque siempre me quiere cargar… Mide como tres metros

- ¿Si?

- Si…

- ¿Te gustan altos?

- Supongo… Ya puedes sacar la mano

- ¿Y altas?

Rach sonrió

- No sé… Finn ha sido mi único novio y… no sé, no estoy muy segura que _aun _sea mi tipo.

- ¿Y cual es tu tipo?

- No me he detenido a pensar en eso

- ¿Jesse?

- Sí, un poco… Aunque con él no… No sé… Tú… tú me gustas, Lucy –confesó

- Entonces ya tengo una respuesta, si te gustan las mujeres

- No dije eso, dije que TÚ me gustas

- Yo soy una mujer

- Pero no me gustan otras, digo, Santana está bien, por ejemplo, pero… Tú me gustas - Insitía

Mejor desviar las bromas de Rachel. _Bromas,_ según Quinn.

- Rach, discúlpame por lo que pasó hoy

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Lucy?

- A… a lo que… A todo, al baile…

- ¿Al baile?

- No sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar y… No sé, Discúlpame

- No, Lucy

- ¿No?

- No… Es que… Verás Lucy, según mis recuerdos, fue un baile en pareja

- Lo fue

- Si me pides disculpas yo también tendré que disculparme… Y no, yo no pienso disculparme por lo que pasó, Lucy... Lo disfruté mucho como para disculparme

- Yo… yo también lo disfruté, pero…

- Perfecto si lo disfrutaste, nada de disculpas

La rubia tragó saliva, ¿Aquellas eran confesiones y no bromas? Se perdió otra vez en su mirada… Le costó mucho poder hilar su siguiente frase

- Rachel, yo… Yo me conozco, no juegues con fuego… No me tientes… Yo no sé si fueron tus piernas, tus ojos, tus labios o qué demonios, pero algo pasó y estoy a un paso de…

- ¿De? – Indagó Rachel acortando distancias

- De… - Su mirada oscilaba entre sus ojos y sus labios. Besarla o no besarla… - De... - Besarla o no besarla - De… - _No besarla_ - Esto ya dejó de ser divertido

- A mi me parece que está empezando la diversión… - Santana aparecía bloqueando su visión de la escena con una de sus manos- Pero sigan, sigan, yo solo voy por un vaso de agua y regreso a mi guarida

- ¿Siempre es así de inoportuna? – Rachel reía

- A mí jamás me pareció más oportuna – Expresó la rubia levantándose de su sitio

- Jajajajaja ¡Hey! ¡No! – La obligó a sentarse de nuevo – Esta conversación no ha terminado… Yo debería estar nerviosa Lucy, tu no

- Yo… yo no estoy… ¿Nerviosa yo? Jajaja claro que no Rachel, no pienses cualquier cosa

- Entonces quédate, hablemos y no me hagas pensar cualquier cosa

- ¿Kurt no te ha dicho quién es Quinn Fabray?

- Me lo dijo y lo leí, Lucy… Me prestó sus revistas y estuve leyendo sobre ti

- ¿Qué leíste?

- Leí que tu familia es más poderosa de lo que pueda imaginar, que eres una niña consentida, que eres la típica "perra" millonaria y egoísta, eso es lo único con lo que no estuve de acuerdo y… también leí que nunca tomas en serio tus relaciones. Que las personas con las que tienes algo entran y salen de tu vida en un cerrar de ojos

- Eso es cierto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por ti o por las personas con las que has estado?

- ¿Has visto mi cuarto, Rach? ¿Has visto mi vida? Todo es como un pequeño desorden

- ¿Pequeño?

- Gran desorden – sonrió – Nada me importa demasiado, no busco nada duradero, me aburro rápido… _Yo no me enamoro_

- Entiendo

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- No sé, ¿Tu que buscas?

- ¿Contigo?

- ¿Estás considerando algo conmigo? ¿Tú… tú escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir?

- Si, claro Lucy

- Y aun así me preguntas si te pregunto qué buscas conmigo

- Ehhh, ¿Si?

- No Rachel, no te pregunto que buscas conmigo porque no me interesa que busques algo conmigo

- ¿Ni ser tu hermanita menor?

- Jajajaja – Tapó sus ojos con su mano "herida" – Si quieres eso por mi está muy bien…

- Sería incestuoso, ¿No crees?

- Jajajajaja ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres increíble, Rachel!

- ¿Por qué, Lucy? Yo solo digo que dos hermanas no se tocan _raro_ cuando bailan, ni se miran_ raro_, ni se ponen nerviosas cuando están cerca…

Quinn no hablaba. No podía. Estaba demasiado concentrada frenando sus ganas de mandar al diablo su control

- Tampoco sienten celos – continuaba Rachel

- Yo no estaba celosa, te vi en apuros y…

- No lo digo por ti, no te justifiques Lucy

- ¿Lo dices por ti? ¿De quién estás celosa?

- De la chica a la que le dijiste que soy como tu hermanita menor, de Jesse… No sé, creo que de todos

- ¿De todos? Jajajaja… Interesante… Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Rach

- No tengo sueño…

- Ven conmigo, te muestro la habitación – La ignoró

Rachel seguía sus pasos con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

- De todos porque creo que todos tienen su oportunidad contigo Lucy, todos menos yo… Estoy segura que estás más que acostumbrada a que te insinúen cosas y mucho más segura de que tú te dejas y cedes rápido

- No te creas, lo segundo no es tan así

- Bien, entonces no soy yo Lucy, solo te estás haciendo la difícil

- Es obvio que no eres tú… Pero no, no me estoy haciendo la difícil

- Yo creo lo contrario, Lucy

- Entre nosotras no puede pasar nada

Se detuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta. Aun no se vislumbraba la despedida. Quinn sonrió convencida de que todo aquello era una mala broma

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo… Yo me conozco y si pasa algo será el fin de esta… amistad

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo no me enamoro. No me puedo enamorar

- ¿Y quién está hablando de enamorarse?

- Ohh… Vamos, Rach, tu no eres mujer de

- Tu no me conoces aún – Interrumpió – No sabes si soy mujer de relaciones largas, si soy _como tú_ o… Lucy, ya yo sé quien eres tú y aun así… Aun así quiero dejarme llevar

Quinn fruncía su ceño no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Estás intentando convencerme de que podemos tener algo sin consecuencias?

- Estoy intentando convencerte para que sigas tus instintos, Lucy… Que te dejes llevar, que hagas lo que quieras hacer, que no te limites, que no te disculpes… Piénsalo. Te estoy dando luz verde

- Tienes sueño. Tienes sueño y seguro tomaste algo en esa fiesta

- Yo no tomo

- Buenas noches, Rachel – Se despidió dándole la espalda para entrar a la otra habitación

- Buenas noches, Quinn

Giró de nuevo para quedar frente a frente

- No me llames Quinn

- Así te llama todo el mundo

- Pero tú no er… Haz lo que quieras

- Eso haré Quinn – Respondió cerrando la puerta en su cara

A solas, reía por su travesura. Era genial descontrolar a _la víctima._

Ahora la víctima daba un par de golpes a la puerta

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Eso pregunto yo, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

Mejor no contestar a esa pregunta

- No tienes permiso de llamarme Quinn

- Ok

- ¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

- Ya es _"mañana"_

- ¿A qué hora te vas?

- Como a las 8 o 9

- ¿A las 8? ¿Estás loca? ¿Solo vas a dormir 4 horas?

- Si, no lo puedo evitar. Nunca duermo pasadas las ocho

- Tendrás que hacerlo más tarde porque voy contigo. Quiero conocer a tu papá

- ¿Qué? - ¡Punto para Quinn! Genial poder descontrolar al cadáver - ¿Por qué?

- Ya es hora… Y quiero saber que le parece que su hija quiera salir con alguien _como yo_

- Le caes bien, no tendrá problemas

- Le dejaré claro que no me gusta el compromiso y que yo no me enamoro, a nadie le gustaría ver a su hija con alguien así. A mi papá no le gustaría

- Será tu palabra contra la mía

- Será tu palabra contra la mía. Buenas noches.

Soberbia, se acercó al rostro de Rachel e intentó dejar un beso en su mejilla pero esta fue más rápida y logró que se convirtiese en un corto beso en los labios

- Ahora sí. _Buenas noches _– Respondió Rachel sonriendo.


	14. Me encanta

_**Graaaaaacias por sus recomendaciones, comentarios y sugerencias ;)**_

* * *

- ¿Cuánto falta?

- ¿Esa es una pregunta seria, Lucy? Acabamos de bajar del auto, ¡No llevamos ni 50 pasos!

- Me molesta el sol, estoy cansada

- Eres una holgazana, Lucy… Eres como una vaquita

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy familia de Lord Tubbington - Bromeó

- ¿Lord Tubbington?

Rachel comenzó a caminar de espaldas, frente a Quinn

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Britt es especial?

- Si…

- Lord Tubbington es su gato. Un gato gooordo, extremadamente perezoso… Deja de caminar así, te vas a caer… Un gato con vicios - Continuó la descripción antes de aceptar las manos de Rachel entre las suyas - y malas costumbres

- Jajaja ¿Con vicios?

- Según Britt el gato fuma y lee su diario

- Oook… jajaja ella no está bien de la cabeza

- No, no te equivoques, ella está bien, el que está mal es el gato

El gesto de Rachel era de total incredulidad

- ¿No me crees? Está bien, ya lo conocerás y quedarás convencida

- Si tú lo dices, Lucy

- Lo digo yo, Rachel

Durante un par de minutos caminaron en completo silencio sin abandonar el estilo que habían adoptado. Rachel "a ciegas" caminando en reversa sin desprenderse de las manos de la rubia que guiaba su camino y que, por segundos, desviaba su vista hacia cualquier lado procurando no perderse demasiado en sus ojos… Quinn pensaba, _como siempre._

Pensaba que Rachel era todo un personaje. Se enojaba, la acorralaba, era tímida y lanzada a la vez… Como para enloquecer. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver un nuevo cambio: Un leve tono rosado se apoderaba de las mejillas de la más pequeña, ¡Como le gustaría saber lo que cruzaba por su mente!

- ¿En qué piensas? – Se adelantó Rachel

Un suspiro de frustración fue su primera respuesta

- Pienso en… en ti

- ¿En mi?

- Tu no te puedes ver pero estás bastante ruborizada, jajaja, me da un poco de miedo preguntar pero ¿En qué estás pensando tu?

- En nada, Lucy – Su color seguía y seguía subiendo

- ¡Hey! ¿Eres la misma que me robó un beso anoche?

Sí señores. Tenía que preguntarlo.

- ¿Llamas a eso "beso"?

- Bueno… ehhh… tus labios y los míos se unieron… Eso es un beso aquí y en cualquier lugar del mundo

- Si, pero cualquiera que escuche que te robé un beso pensará que fue eeeel beso… y no, ese me lo tienes que dar tu

Quinn abrió su boca para protestar pero sabía que era en vano. En su lugar solo pudo decir: _"Para mí sí fue un beso"_

Y no mentía. _No pudo dormir pensando en él._

…Si reflexionaba un poco, Rachel tenía razón, aquel no fue un _"beso, beso", _ni siquiera podía llamarlo _beso _comparado con los cientos o miles que había dado en sus 23 años de vida. Ni siquiera su primer beso, a los 12, fue tan casto… Noah Puckerman demostró su casta desde pequeño y procuró aprovechar esa oportunidad usando su asquerosa lengua -Lengua que dejó de parecerle asquerosa con el paso del tiempo. _Pero ese es otro tema._

- No menosprecies nuestro primer beso, Rachel – Intentó bromear buscando minimizar su sentencia anterior

- ¡No lo hago! Pero no me conformo… Y no soy capaz de robarte un beso… un beso de verdad. Me da pena… Así que _te toca_

- Es mejor que pares, jajaja… Yo de verdad no puedo entender como sigues diciendo esas cosas si se nota que te mueres de vergüenza

- Nunca dejo que mis miedos puedan más que mi determinación, Lucy; soy una mujer decida, sé lo que quiero y lo consigo

- Yo _no estoy_ con chicas que se sonrojan cuando están flirteando

- No pude evitarlo… Pero anoche no me sonrojé, eh? Tómalo en cuenta, Lucy

- Dime en qué pensabas, no creo que te pongas así porque sí… Tiene que haber una razón

- Bueno… ehh… - Acarició su cuello con una de sus manos. Los nervios la consumían – No has dejado de acariciar mis manos – _Quinn la soltó rápidamente_ – No desviaste tu mirada en los últimos cinco minutos – _Elevó su vista al cielo_ – Te he tenido súper cerca más tiempo del que pude imaginar –_ Un paso atrás_ – Y después de tanto quejarte ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que hace un buen rato llegamos

- ¿Llegamos? – Volvió a mirarla

Rachel asintió con su cabeza

- Como verás, son muchas las razones que conseguí para sonrojarme - _Susurró_- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¿Debería estarlo? – Contestó en el mismo todo

- Creo que no, mi papá no es _casi un nazi_

- Jajajaja ¿Eso dijo Frannie del nuestro?

- Si… ¿Es cierto, Lucy?

- Sí, algo así

- Lucy…

- Te escucho

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La rubia hizo una seña con su mano, aceptando

- ¿Por qué no se quedó en tu casa? ¿Se llevan mal?

- Mal, mal, no, pero… Es complicado

- ¿Puedo saber por qué...? O estoy entrando a un terreno peligroso y que no me incumbe – No dio tiempo a contestar – A mi me pareció una buena persona, _como tú, Lucy_ ¿O crees que solo me trató bien por educación?

- No pienses eso, le caíste bien, ella… ella es… Buena gente, es sincera

- ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?

Pensó muy bien su respuesta.

- Frannie me dio la espalda cuando más la necesité

- ¿Cuándo saliste del closet, Lucy? - Preguntó con_ absoluta seriedad_

- Jajajaja nooo jajaja yo aun no he salido de ningún closet

- Perdón, pensé que era eso – Reía avergonzada

- No jajaja no es eso

- Ya, está bien, deja de burlarte, fue una pregunta seria

- Me dio risa, pero ya…

- ¿Y tu mamá, Lucy? Nunca la nombras

- Igual… Es complicado, ¿Vine para conocer a tu papá o para que hablemos de mis cosas?

- Ya, ya, vamos… - Buscó las llaves dentro de su bolso

- Entra tu primero y dile que estoy aquí, no sabemos si está indispuesto

- ¿Miedo?

- Para nada… _Yo lo llamo educación._ No me gusta presentarme sin ser invitada, pero ya que lo hice, por lo menos avisa

- Bien. _No huyas_

-_ No lo haré_

Dejó la puerta a medio cerrar. Finn y su padre se encontraban sumergidos en las noticias deportivas que mostraba el viejo televisor

- ¿Tu no tienes casa? – Preguntó al chico antes de acercarse a su papá y dejar un beso en su mejilla – Hola papá, te amo

- Tengo dos – Contestó Finn sin despegar la vista del televisor, sacando otro pan de la bolsa que se encontraba en la mesa. Los comía como caramelos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue?

Hiram giró su silla de ruedas para prestarle toda su atención a su hija. Ningún programa de televisión era más importante que escucharla

- Lucy está afuera – Soltó sin más

- Lucy está… ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Hazla pasar!

- Lucy, ¿Quién es Lucy?

- ¿Dije Lucy? Es Quinn, QUINN

Hiram reía

- ¿Quién es Quinn?

- Una amiga

- ¿Cómo estoy? – Preguntaba Hiram

- Bello papá, _como siempre_ – Se acercó y le regaló un nuevo beso – Voy por ella, ¿Vale?

Caminó el par de metros de regreso a la entrada

- ¡Lucy! Ven

- ¿Ya?

De repente un ataque de pánico la inundó. Su boca se hizo agua, su corazón latía acelerado, sus pasos eran dudosos y sentía unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Pero no lo demostró… O eso creía

- Tranquila Lucy – Besó su mejilla – Aun no vas a pedir mi mano, es solo una presentación… como amiga… Así se empieza

- No estoy para tus bromas, Rachel – Dijo malhumorada - _Vamos_

* * *

Por fin entró y creyó conocer un nuevo mundo.

Sabía que vería a un hombre enfermo, sabía que estaba discapacitado, pero ese día comprendió mucho más… Pudo ver a un hombre -en apariencia- un poco más joven que su papá, sentado en su silla de ruedas, un brazo entumecido, un rostro algo desfigurado pero que aun así dejaba ver cierto aire interesante y la misma nariz de Rachel -Cosa que le hizo sospechar que era él su padre biológico, _aunque su altura dijese lo contrario-_. En cuestión de segundos sus nervios desaparecieron… Y pensó en Rachel, una vez más.

Era una guerrera, una luchadora ¿Cómo podía sonreír todos los días si la vida le había hecho pasar por tanto?

- Papá, ella es Quinn

- Tu Lucy – Dijo para vergüenza de Rachel, sonrío y con un poco de esfuerzo intentaba ponerse de pie ante la mirada de pánico de Quinn que corrió hasta llegar a su lado para ayudarlo

- ¡No señor! No se levante

- Puedo hacerlo, con un poquito de esfuerzo puedo, de hecho, debo hacerlo de vez en cuando – Extendió su mano para presentarse debidamente.

Quinn la ignoró y en su lugar le dio un tímido abrazo

- Es un placer conocerlo, _finalmente_

- Lo mismo digo – De nuevo ocupó su silla – Es un placer conocer al nuevo tema de conversación favorito de mi hija

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Qué?

- No digas esas cosas

Quinn no perdía su sonrisa, ni su debate interno. Muchas emociones encontradas

- A mi no me gusta ocultar información de nadie – Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia

- No le hagas caso a mi papá, Lucy… O sí – Rectificó traviesa

- Finn, no seas mal educado muchacho, ven a conocer a Lucy

- Quinn – Dijeron las chicas a una sola voz

- A Quinn

Finn, con más esfuerzo del que necesitó Hiram para levantarse, se despegó de la televisión; afortunadamente para sus ojos, valió la pena

- Hola, disculpa, Finn Hudson – Se presentó con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro

- Quinn Fabray

- Bueno, bueno, ya… _Demasiada_ confianza – Objetó deshaciendo el encuentro de sus manos

Hiram no perdía detalle de nada. Jamás había visto a su pequeña hija en ese tipo de situación.

- Rachel, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo para nuestra invitada? ¿Tomas café? ¿Ya desayunaron?

- No – Se adelantó Rachel a la respuesta de la rubia

- Pero no se preocupe Sr. Hiram

- No es molestia

- Acompáñame, Finnocente

Quinn rió al escuchar el apodo, Finn, en venganza, levantó a Rachel sobre su hombro. La risa se detuvo en el acto

- Ya venimos – Declaró Finn entre protestas de la pequeña morena. Quinn protestaba con su evidente incomodidad.

- No tienen nada

- ¿Ah?

- Finn y Rachel… Sí tuvieron algo hace tiempo, pero creo que fue más por expectativas de sus padres jajaja desde que me hice amigo de su mamá, fantaseamos con eso

- Entiendo… Igual no hacen bonita pareja, ¡El es enorme!... Lo siento – Se disculpó por dejar escapar su pensamiento

- Tan enorme como su corazón – Defendía - Es un buen muchacho y se que la cuidaría con su vida de ser necesario… De todas maneras ahora son como hermanos

- Rachel me contó que estuvo en la armada

- Si, eso te puede dar una idea de como es

- Supongo que sí…

- Nooo jajaja, ni lo sueñes, Hudson

- Por fin tienes una amiga y no me quieres ayudar con ella, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

- Una muy mala si quieres, pero no te ayudaré

- ¿Cómo la conociste?

- Recuerdas lo que te conté una vez de la gente que venía distraída en su auto…

- Nooo, ¿Así? ¿De verdad?

- Si jajaja – Mordió su labio recordando el momento – Pero papá no sabe nada de eso, solo tú, Kurt y una hermana de Lucy

- ¿Se llama Lucy o Quinn?

- Para mi Lucy, para ti Quinn

- Jajaja – La miró fijamente, algo no encajaba en toda la historia - ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

- Hace casi dos meses – Sonrió - ¡Vaya! Como pasa el tiempo… Parece increíble todo

- ¿Y por qué la trajiste hasta aquí? ¡Espera! ¿Es esa tu nueva amiga rica de la que habla Kurt?

- Si, es ella…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta – Respondió sin pensar – Ehh… Quiero decir, que… Este… Bueno, sí

- ¡No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres! ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

- ¡No! – Exclamó – Bueno, no sé… Me gusta ella y me gusta mucho, Finn – Confesó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

- ¿Y crees que tu le gustas a ella?

- Jajajajajaja si, si, al principio me iba a enloquecer "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" pero ya me acostumbré, me hace falta, a decir verdad

- Mi hija puede ser bastante… insistente jajaja es todo un personaje

- ¡Lo es! Me encanta – Otra que no pensó - Digo, eh… que sea así… No, no es que me encanta su hija… Me encanta como, como… _'Dime que pare Hiram, ¡Por cortesía!'_ Me encanta que… que sea un… personaje

- Claro… ¿Y ya la escuchaste cantar?

- No… ¿Canta?

- Como los dioses. Temo por ti cuando la escuches

- Entonces no canta como los dioses

- Ya entenderás de qué te estoy hablando… ¿Y tienes novio?

- No, soy un alma libre

- ¿Un alma libre, eh? Eso puede tener más de un significado

Era su momento. No quería quedar mal con el papá de su "amiga" pero sí quería tenerlo en su contra para cualquier intento de algo más que amistad. Era lo que debía hacer y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

- Te parecerá increíble pero tengo mis defectos, Hiram – Comenzó bromeando

- Eso lo sé, todos los tenemos… ¿Te cuento algo?

- Cuénteme… Cuéntame – Se corrigió

- Creo que sé a lo que te refieres cuando dices que eres un alma libre,_ yo también lo decía_… Los tiempos han cambiado pero creo que sigue teniendo el mismo significado

- No lo creo

- Hombres, mujeres _"Yo no me enamoro"_... ¿Me equivoco? – Esperó una respuesta que no llegó - Por tu cara creo que no

- Si… si digo eso pero… es _mucho más_ que eso

- Fiestas, alcohol, una nueva conquista cada poco tiempo

- Me importa poco la universidad, me importa poco _la vida_, quiero decir, ¿Para qué preocuparme si tarde o temprano moriré?

- Eso si que no me lo esperaba… Ese terreno no lo pisé. Estás joven, no pienses en eso y… Claro que debería importarte la universidad, no sabes cuanto tiempo vas a vivir… ¿Qué tal si llegas a viejita y por estar de tonta terminas en un asilo de mala muerte? ¿No te parece mejor estar en tu propia casa, rodeada de tus nietos fastidiositos "Abuelita Lucy, abuelita Lucy"?

- Jajajaja suena bien… Pero yo no quiero tener hijos

- ¿Por qué? Son lo mejor que te pueden pasar

- No lo dudo, debe ser así – Comentó con una sonrisa resignada

- Pero…

- Pero… No pienso contribuir _más _con el incremento de personas como yo en este mundo

- ¿Cómo tu?

- Si, como yo

- ¿Y como eres tu? – Detuvo su respuesta – Yo veo a una persona bellísima, generosa, amable, educada, compasiva, una excelente conversadora, un _alma libre_ jajaja pero eso si es variante, eso dejará de ser cuando te enamores

- Yo no me enamoro

- Mmmjú, así decía yo antes de conocer a Leroy – Respiró profundo ante el recuerdo – Era el otro papá de Rachel, ¿Si te contó que…

- Si, claro…

- Bueno, entonces dime, ¿Cómo eres tú?

- Desordenada, vaga, inútil, desconsiderada, puedo ser una autentica perra… y disculpe la expresión pero es así, _eso dicen_.

- Yo no he visto nada de eso… Aun así, son _pequeñeces_. Puedes comenzar a ordenar, a hacer algo, a ser alguien y dejar de proponerte ser una perra… Puedes empezar por _quererte_

- ¡Llegamos! – Apareció Finn risueño, con una alegre Rachel amarrada a su espalda

- ¿Tan rápido? Yo quería seguir hablando con _mi Lucy_

Quinn cambió el gesto serio que había adoptado al ver la posición de los chicos, sonrió por lo que decía Hiram y porque Rachel frunció su ceño al escucharlo

- Bájame

Quinn e Hiram miraban la escena.

- Paga – Exigió.

Los golpes nunca funcionaron para manejar a Finn, los besos, sin embargo, hacían cualquier cosa con él… Y era lo que exigía en ese momento. Rachel siempre se los negaba, lo hacía de novia y ahora, como amiga, mucho más, aunque se tratase solo de un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Pero ese día fue distinto… El volteó su rostro para reforzar su pedido y ella, sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo, pagaba.

Lo que iba a ser un inocente beso en la mejilla, terminó siendo un inocente roce de labios… Que Quinn odió, casi tanto como ver su mañana arruinada.

Finn, conociendo la realidad de su amiga, se disculpó buscando dejar a solas al trío. Ellos comieron entre conversaciones triviales y un poco más.

- Creo que es hora de irme – Dio un vistazo a su móvil, se dirigió al hombre mayor – Mi hermana está en la ciudad y mi papá me pide que esté pendiente de ella

- Pero Lucy, no has estado nada, pensé que te quedarías un poco más!

- Tres horas no son_ nada_

- Vamos, dile a Frannie que espere un poco

- No puedo, Rachel – Contestó secamente. Una vez más en esa mañana

- Déjala tranquila Rachel, ya se tiene que ir

- Gracias Hiram y gracias por todo – Lo abrazó – Fue un placer conocerte

- Espero que no te olvides del camino, rubia

- No lo haré, pero procuraré venir cuando tu hija y su amiguito no estén

- Jajajaja cuando quieras, cuídate mucho

- Ya regreso papá, la voy a acompañar

- _Pórtense bien_


	15. No pido nada más

Gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan :) WAIT! **Anónimo X**, ¿A qué te refieres con "baby gate"? No entendí :(  
Ahora sí, espero disfruten el cap, tiene casi, casi de todo un poco.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pareció mi papá?

- Encantador como t… me lo imaginé

- ¿De qué hablaron?

- De todo y de nada

- Eso no me dice mucho, Lucy

- No hay mucho que decir

- ¿Estás enojada? ¿Fue algo que hablaron?

Caminaban una al lado de la otra. Ante la pregunta, Quinn se detuvo y giró cruzada de brazos para enfrentarla

- Y lo peor es que parece que no te das cuenta

- ¿De qué, Lucy?

No contestó. Frunció su ceño aún más y reanudó su marcha

- No entiendo, Lucy… Dime, ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, no pasó nada

Aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos

- Tu actitud no me dice eso, Lucy… ¿No me vas a decir qué pasó? – No recibió respuesta - ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? –Sabía que no tenía nada que reprochar pero lo hacía sin poder evitarlo. Así era todo con Rachel

- Quiero que me digas qué te pasa

- Y yo ya te dije que nada

- No sonríes y… Vamos Lucy, tú no eres así conmigo

- Soy así con todos… y_ no me llames Lucy_

- Suficiente, Lucy – Se atravesó en su camino – Me vas a decir YA qué pasó ¿Hice algo? ¿Dije algo?

- Déjame pasar

- No, Lucy

- ¡Rachel! ¡Marco me está esperando! - Intentaba evadirla

- Que siga esperando

- ¿Tu besas a todo el mundo y luego quedas como si nada?

- ¿A todo el mundo?

- No… Es que esto es increíble – Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro - ¡Besaste a tu amiguito!_ ¡En mi cara!_ – Volvió a caminar con rapidez

- ¿Besé a mi am…? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso! _Eso no fue un beso, Lucy_

- No, si ya me dejaste claro que tú regalas besos como si fueran nada

- ¡No! Eso no es así, lo de nosotras si fue un beso, un besito –Señaló la cantidad con su mano – Lo de hoy fue un accidente, ni lo recordaba

- Ya, claro… En todo caso no me interesa, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones de lo que haces con… contigo o con tus labios

- Yo no tengo problema en darte explicaciones Lucy, de hecho, _me agrada que las pidas_, quiere decir que _estás celosa_

- No te pedí ninguna explicación… Y… y yo no estoy celosa, Rachel

- _"En mi cara"_ – Imitó – Esos son celos, Lucy… - La rubia la asesinó con una mirada - Finn es un amigo, es como mi hermano, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, mi atención sigue siendo toda tuya… Y mis labios también, _si así lo quieres_

Increíble su desinhibición. Como acto reflejo, Quinn miró sus labios, sus ojos, sus labios otra vez… Sus ojos…

- No juegues conmigo, Rachel

- No lo hago, Lucy…

- Tuvieron algo, no puedes decir que son como hermanos

- Lucy – Golpeaba su propia frente con su mano - Eres una cabeza dura, ¿Cómo te hago entender?

- No te afanes, _no quiero entender_

Habían llegado a la avenida. El auto y el chofer de Quinn esperaban por ella, Rachel se apoyó sobre la puerta impidiendo su paso

- No te vayas enojada conmigo, Lucy

- No estoy enojada… ¿Te espero mañana o vas a seguir de niñera de perros?

- Espérame

- Ok, ahora déjame pasar

Un último desafío…

- Lucy, ¿Convenciste a mi papá de que_ no eres la persona indicada_ para mi?

No respondió. La rubia acortó distancias decidida, lo iba a hacer, iba a callarla para siempre con un beso. Por jugar, por llamarla Lucy, por llegar a su vida e intentar desordenar su desorden… lo haría.

Rachel cerró sus ojos al sentir la cercanía. Esperaba lo inevitable, lo que sabía que debía pasar, lo que deseaba que pasara…

Y para su frustración, lo que esperaba fuese un beso épico, terminó siendo un roce en la comisura de sus labios.

- Ya lo convenceré – Susurró en su oído antes de hacerla a un lado para lograr entrar al auto. El mismo desapareció a toda velocidad

- Eso me pasa por confiada - Se reprochó- La próxima vez no cierro los ojos…

_(…)_

La mañana del lunes se presentaba distinta para el vivo cadáver… Despertó temprano como cada día pero se permitió más de media hora de vueltas en la cama. Las primeras en mucho tiempo.

Pensaba –con toda razón- que llegar a las siete u ocho de la mañana al departamento de su victima era casi un sacrilegio pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de no querer dejarla dormir más allá de las nueve

…Y justo a esa hora se presentaba con un par de cafés del Starbucks más cercano. Unos cuantos dólares menos, pero todo sea por hacer del temprano amanecer de su Lucy, algo agradable.

Con sus manos arregló un poco su cabello antes de tocar el timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente

- ¿Tu? – Preguntó con desanimo

- Yo también estoy contentísima de verte, enana… ¡Café! – Tomó un vaso -¡Gracias! Lo necesitaba

- ¡No! Son para Lucy y para mí… Ok, déjame la mitad

- Tu Lucy no está

- ¿Qué?

- Me lo tomaré todo

Rachel se sentó en el sofá, tomando su café desilusionada, la latina la siguió

- Te dejó estas llaves para que puedas entrar y salir cuando quieras, Britt pasará por mí en un par de horas

- ¿Y Lucy cuando viene?

- No estaba segura

- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí sola?

- ¿Trabajar?

- Si, pero Lucy no me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere, ni…

- Quiere que arregles su vida, bueno, su vida no, quiere que la ayudes con esto – Extendió sus manos mostrando el lugar – Y esto, es lo más parecido a su vida. _Haz lo que quieras, _pero hazlo bien… Y con cuidado

- ¿Me estás hablando en doble sentido, San?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio enana? Te la dejo pasar por el café y porque a Britt le tengo que explicar muchas de las cosas que digo

- ¿Ya le explicaste que los gatos no fuman ni leen?

- Estúpida rubia, vamos a tener problemas si sigue contando las intimidades de mi Britt - Susurraba malhumorada

- Las intimidades de tu rubia están bajo llave, yo soy una tumba – Sí. _Súper oído_ en acción.

- Más te vale

- ¿La quieres mucho?

Santana sonrió de inmediato

- La amo…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?

- ¿Ah?

- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes que es amor? ¿Cómo sabes que no es solo alguien que te gusta más que cualquier otro? ¿Como sabes que es alguien que amas?

La latina trataba de ordenar sus ideas mirando concentrada hacia la nada… _¿Cómo saber que es amor?_ Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

- Simplemente lo sé

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta, San!

- ¡Pero es así!

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Crees que haya un tiempo para enamorarte? ¿Crees que es imposible que suceda casi de la noche a la mañana?

- Jajaja ¡Wow! ¿Estás en problemas, Berry?

- Respóndeme Santana, yo pregunté primero…

- A ver, repíteme las preguntas… Una por una

- Ya va… ¿Cuál es el lugar donde Lucy pasa más tiempo? ¿Por donde crees que deba comenzar? ¿Su habitación, tal vez?

- Viniste preguntona esta mañana ¿No? Siempre, en realidad… ¡Que clase de amiguitas se busca la rubia! Y si, comienza por ahí

- Ok. Ayúdame mientras estés aquí, ¿Te parece?

Santana dudó

- Y me hablas de amor mientras tanto. Me hablas de Britt…

- Bah! Está bien

La forma de ayudar de Santana era bastante particular, lanzando ropa por aquí, acumulando papeles por allá… Pateando lo que pudiese patear. Rachel intentaba ordenar el desorden de Santana sobre el desorden de Quinn. Aún así su energía estaba más enfocada en la conversación que llevaban

- Entonces Britt quiso dar un paso más y dejar de ocultar nuestra relación, pero yo no me atreví

- ¿Por qué?

El rincón bajo la cama parecía una fábrica de peluches. La más pequeña sacaba uno tras otro

- No es fácil salir del closet, Rachel. Menos en el pueblucho ese… Todos te juzgan, todos te condenan… ¡Yo era co-capitana de las porristas! ¿Dónde se ha visto una porrista gay?

- Jajaja, te aseguro que no eres la única

- Quinn no cuenta… No contaba

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella empezó a salir con chicas mucho después… Y por pura curiosidad

- Entiendo… De todas maneras no creo que ustedes sean las únicas… Sígueme contando

- Britt comenzó a salir con Artie para darme una lección y cuando yo decidí que daría la cara por lo nuestro, a los idiotas de sus padres se les ocurrió someterlo a una operación que por supuesto iba a fracasar

- ¿Por qué por supuesto?

- Siempre han dicho que la condición de Artie no tiene reversa

- ¿Y entonces?

- La operación fracasa, él entra en depresión, MI adorable rubia siente lástima y se queda con él… Y yo me quedo sola y con el corazón destrozado… Para siempre

- Pero ella no puede hacer eso, está viviendo una mentira… Y él también, aunque no lo sepa

- Ha intentado dejarlo varias veces, pero él siempre "se deprime" y ella vuelve, es una pesadilla, un ciclo sin final

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

- La amo, de verdad lo hago…

- ¿Y tus conquistas de cada semana?

- Son solo una forma de hacer mi realidad un poco menos miserable… Y son mi protesta, sé que ella sufre con eso

- No me gusta, yo no lo haría… Yo tendría a Britt solo para mi, como sea…

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Mato al lisiado?

- Llévenlo a un psicólogo y que supere la depresión… No sé, hazle entender

- Una vez amenazó con quitarse la vida… Yo no le creo nada, pero Britt sí

- Y como ella sabe que te tiene, menos va a cambiar la situación

- Mi Britt no es así

- ¿No? No la subestimes…

- No lo hago – Pensó en silencio. Un silencio que Rachel permitió para que reflexionase… A lo mejor sí, estaba subestimándola un poco creyendo a Brittany incapaz de aprovecharse de su incondicionalidad – _No me gusta este tema_, ¿Tu por qué quieres saber del amor?

- Tenías razón… Me gusta Lucy – Confesó con extrema naturalidad - Me gusta más de lo que me había gustado cualquier otra persona

- ¡Vaya! Qué directa

- Ya lo sabe ella, lo saben mis amigos, lo sabe mi papá, alguien más, alguien menos…

- Jajajaja ok, está claro que te gusta pero por qué me preguntas de amor

- No lo sé, curiosidad… - La latina intentó decir algo pero Rachel se le adelantó – Siento que ella puede conseguir de mi lo que quiera, siento… Siento algo aquí – Ubicó su mano bajo su pecho – cada vez que estoy con ella… Y sobre todo odio, odio mucho que no me de una oportunidad, me huye, me… no me rechaza pero falta poco para eso

Santana suspiró

- Ay Rachel, amiguita, olvídalo, no sigas con eso

Rachel detuvo su oficio y miró a Santana con cara de pocos, muy pocos amigos

- ¿Olvídalo? ¿Tú crees que yo siento lo que siento porque quiero? Eso está _y ya… _No se soluciona con un "olvídalo"

- Quinn no se enamora

- Yo sé que no le soy indiferente

- Eso lo sabe hasta el gato de mi casera

- ¿Ves? No puedo dejarla pasar y ya… Tengo que saber qué es esto y a donde nos va a llevar

- Quinn no está preparada para una relación

- No tiene porqué ser una relación, yo quiero que se deje llevar por lo que siente, ¡Ya se lo dije! Lo que pase después, ya se verá

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué liberal! Eres una cajita de sorpresas… Tu dices que no quieres una relación pero ya te estas preguntando si es amor

- Pero eso no es por… Te dije que es simple curiosidad

- Oooh vamos, enana, te lo estás preguntando por "Lucy" porque todo eso que sientes te confunde… Pero no es amor

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Solo lo sé y ya

- Tus respuestas no me convencen

- Quinn no quiere hacerte daño y de lejos se nota que tú no eres alguien para pasar el rato, por lo menos para ella no sería así

- Es mi problema, ¿No? Si ella me gusta y yo le gusto, no veo cual es el problema… ¿Siempre es así de difícil?

- No, pero tú eres tú, no te compares con sus otras conquistas… Aunque no estás actuando distinto a ellos

- Un beso, solo un beso y no me lo quiere dar – Continuaba. Parecía no haber escuchado a su interlocutora

- Si sigues así solo vas a lograr que se aleje más… - Afirmó - Ella nunca se despierta temprano y menos por Frannie, pero ya ves, hoy lo hizo y estoy segura que es porque no quiere verte

Rachel se preocupó

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- No, pero ahora estoy atando cabos

- ¿Algún consejo?

Sonó su móvil. Brittany en escena

- Es Britt, ya me está esperando

- Que les vaya bien, disfruta…

- Gracias

- Gracias a ti

- No sigas forzando las cosas… Quinn es alguien especial, estar con ella es difícil pero tengo un presentimiento desde el día que te atravesaste en su camino… - Anotaba un número en un papelito que consiguió junto al teléfono - El vuelo de Frannie salía a las 10, llama a Quinn como a las 12, invítala a comer

- No tengo din…

- A comer aquí, tonta… Prepárale algo, eso le gustaba de uno de los chicos con los que estuvo

- Ok

- Y deja de insinuártele, odia eso

- Ok

- Aunque no creo que de ti lo odie, pero… La alejará más porque eres una tentación y ella _no quiere_ que tú, _precisamente tú,_ lo seas

- Está bien… … No, no está bien, ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué tengo yo?

- Eres especial, eres distinta, eres alguien a quien ella se planteó ayudar… Si se enamoran, créeme, no te estaría ayudando

- ¡Gracias San! – Se abalanzó sobre sus brazos sorprendiéndola – Si no funciona el almuerzo, teme por tu vida

- Jajaja, ok, pero no te dije todo esto para que algo "funcione", Quinn no está preparada para ti, _tenlo claro_

- Pórtate bien y piensa lo que te dije de Britt, no la subestimes

Santana asintió con su cabeza. Rachel se despidió feliz y regresó a la habitación para continuar con lo que había empezado. Vistió algo más cómodo y manos a la obra…

Luego de una aparatosa presentación con un teléfono que parecía comunicarle con cada departamento de ese edificio, logró dar con Calvin, el chico que en un principio era su dolor de cabeza, le ayudó a conseguir unas cuantas cajas de cartón que sirvieron para refugiar varias de las cosas que aparecían sin rumbo en la desastrosa habitación.

Descubrió que su Lucy era un tanto infantil… Los peluches no tenían fin. También tenía una extensa selección de libros, tendría que comprar una biblioteca para ordenarlos y eso escribió en su lista de sugerencias. Consiguió discos de todo tipo de música, consiguió pulseras, stickers, cuadernos, fotos, y, lo que más le llamó la atención, innumerables notas con miles de letras y mensajes distintos_ **'Llámame' 'Eres genial' 'La mejor noche de mi vida' 'Quiero repetir' 'Jamás me cansaré de ti' 'Eres la mejor' 'Tus dedos son mágicos'**_… Le hizo mucha gracia, pero era mejor no seguir leyendo. Los acumuló todos en un pequeño cofre vacío.

A eso de las 12, hizo exactamente lo que le propuso Santana… Quinn no se resistió, _no pudo._ Y apareció dos horas después en el lugar que tanto odiaba._ Su lugar._

- Hola – Habló tímidamente pasados un par de minutos viendo a Rachel en plena acción en la cocina

- ¡Hola Lucy! – Sonrió dando la vuelta - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Bien… Normal

- ¿Normal? No puedes decir que es normal cuando Rachel Berry te cocina en exclusiva

- ¿No deberías estar en el restaurant?

- Si, pero llamé y dije que estaba un poquito enferma, aquí hay mucho trabajo, Lucy

- Si quieres, deja también el restaurant… _Yo lo compenso_

- No, eso no… Jajaja, ese trabajo me gusta ¿No te vas a sentar? – Intentó hacerlo - ¡No! Primero ve a lavarte las manos

- Como mande, jefa – Replicó divertida

En el camino observó su habitación y casi muere… Su amado desorden había desaparecido casi por completo. Les parecerá extraño y dramático, casi propio de Rachel, pero una lágrima estuvo a punto de correr por su mejilla

- La habitación - Se lamentó al regresar

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Un desastre – Comentó casi en shock

- Jajajajaja ¿Un desastre? Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que había hecho todo bien

- Solo hay cajas y mi cama… Siento, siento que me va a dar algo en cualquier momento

- Relájate, ya la acomodaremos… Come

No muy convencida, accedió

¿Han escuchado eso de "El amor entra por la boca"? Punto para Santana. Buen _"nuevo comienzo"_ para Rachel

- Esto está genial… No dejes el restaurant si vas a seguir aprendiendo cosas como estas

- Me alegra que te guste

- ¿Te pasa algo, Rachel?

- ¿A mi? No, ¿Por qué?

- Estoy echando de menos las indirectas

- Pensé que te incomodaban

- No, aunque… Es mejor así

- Si, también lo creo

A Lucy no le gustó esa sentencia pero tenía que dejarla pasar. _Era lo mejor_

- ¿De donde sacaste las cajas?

- Calvin, ¿Recuerdas? El que me miraba feo

- ¿Ya te lo metiste al bolsillo?

- Claro rubia… Y aún no ha probado mi comida – Sonrió – Si no te molesta le daré un poco

- Perfecto, y de paso le das un beso

Rachel contenía sus ganas de reír

- No, eso no… Mira, estas son las cosas que creo deberías comprar

Quinn veía la lista y sonreía

- Estamos de acuerdo, ¿Me acompañas?

- Si quieres…

- Si… Creo que lo único bueno de todo será por fin tener una biblioteca, ¿Para donde vas?

Rachel caminó hasta la habitación principal y tomó el cofre en el que antes había guardado cualquier cantidad de papeles amarillos. Ya había escrito el suyo y lo pegó en la parte superior

- Toma, no quise botarlos

- ¿Qué es est… - Sonrió inevitablemente y levantó su vista buscando la mirada traviesa de su cadáver amado. No hubo indirectas ni directas habladas pero sintió que la chispa se encendía de nuevo – **'**_**Regálame una sonrisa, no pido nada más'** _– Leyó con el corazón a mil por hora haciendo juego con el de su par

- Creo que no va acorde con la mayoría de los que leí, pero…

- Es el mejor, créeme

- Eso espero

La rubia suspiró. El aire acondicionado no estaba haciendo su trabajo, ¡Cuánto calor hacía en ese sitio!

- Tengo un par de horas de clase… ¿Te dejo cerca de tu casa para que estés con tu papá y paso por ti más tarde? Así vamos a comprar las cosas hoy

- Vale

- Vale, cámbiate que pareces una loquita

- Jajaja, voy Lucy… Santana me dijo que podía usar tu ropa

- Si, no te preocupes por eso, ¡Apúrate!


	16. Poesías, problemas

_**Quisiera poder actualizar con más frecuencia pero se me hace casi imposible, ¡Muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios! Son lo mejor de lo mejor ;)**_

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el inicio de Rachel como _"Decoradora oficial de la vida de Quinn"_ Así la bautizó Santana en una de las tantas noches de copas ya habituales en el departamento de la rubia.

Era ridículo que le pagaran por eso _-sin temor a exagerar-_ estaba pasando los mejores días de su vida.

…Esto no quiere decir que haya sido poco el trabajo. Salir de compras con Quinn era un verdadero suplicio, lograr que dejara marchar cosas que hasta ella creía inútiles, era una total tortura… A pesar de sus sugerencias por comprar lo que la rubia quisiera una vez cambiado el color de las paredes, la muy caprichosa se empeñó en hacer todo al revés y ahora la sala era un completo desorden refugio de algunos de los muebles que correspondían a las habitaciones… No era fácil lidiar con Quinn y sus caprichos. No era fácil pero sí maravilloso.

Rachel creía sentir cada día un poco más. Le costaba más resistirse a los encantos de su Lucy que convencerla para inclinarse por colores vivos y no por aquellos que no denotasen un verdadero cambio en su odiado lugar.

Era genial hablar con ella, era exquisito discutir con ella, era una delicia celarla y ser celada… Era un desastre conocerla más, un desastre para su corazón que por primera vez sentía lo que sentía. En los momentos más difíciles, en los momentos en los que necesitaba mayor contención, Rachel quería ser un verdadero _cadáver._

¿Y Quinn? Quinn definitivamente se sentía una _víctima._

Una victima de sus piernas, de su metro cincuenta y siete, de sus atenciones, de su voz llamándola _**"Lucy"**_, de su comida, de sus bromas, de sus ojos y, sobre todo, de su falta de indirectas. Odiaba esa _extraña_ indiferencia, aunque llamarlo "indiferencia" era extremista; no había nadie más pendiente de ella que Rachel: _**"Estudia", "Come", "No tomes más", "Vas a llegar tarde", "¿Por qué no apareces?"**_

A veces le gustaba quedarse en la entrada de la residencia esperando esa tonta pregunta… _**"Estoy con una amiga", "Un amigo me invitó a comer", "Estoy ocupada Rach, estos labios si que valen la pena"**_ Mentiras y más mentiras. La realidad era que nada le gustaba más que pasar tiempo con la decoración oficial de su vida, porque sí, para Quinn, Rachel no era _la decoradora_ sino _el adorno, el brillo, la sazón de su vida._

- No doy para más

Rachel se lanzó sobre el sofá, tendiéndose a lo largo del mismo. Se había negado rotundamente a ocuparlo con cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen cuerpos, era lo poco que podía salvar en aquel desorden. Era necesario salvarlo para casos como estos.

- No seas exagerada, no fue tanto – Rachel lanzó una mirada de reproche, Quinn tomó sus piernas, se sentó y las dejó descansar sobre las suyas - ¡Te ayudé! Y subimos y bajamos en ascensor… Además, te dije que podíamos llamar a alguien para que se llevara eso

- Si Lucy, y me lo dijiste casi llorando porque no querías despedirte del colchón en el que _"viviste la vida como todos deberían vivirla"_

- ¡Pero es cierto! Tú no sabes todo lo que viví allí

- Me lo puedo imaginar, rubia tonta - Se impulsó para palmear su rostro e inmediatamente regresó a su posición

- Ah, ¿Si? ¿Qué te imaginas?

- Cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Tú sabes

- No, no sé

- Se nos va a hacer tarde – Afirmó antes de levantarse

- Estás cansada, ven a descansar – Ordenó abrazándola por la cintura y llevándola de regreso a la posición que ocupaban. Una escena muy común

- Un ratito nada más… Quince minutos

- Ok

- ¿De qué tienes clase hoy?

- Redacción… y Gerencia de no sé que cosa

- Jajaja ¿Como que "_gerencia de no sé que cosa"_ Lucy Fabray? No puedes ser tan… Tan así

- Gerencia de Medios

- De esa no hemos hablado, ¿Te gusta?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, para ella esa era la respuesta más acertada.

- Eso no me dice nada Lucy, dime sí, no…

- No mucho

- ¿Por qué Lucy?

- Porque sí… Rach, estaba pensando que…

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tú piensas?

- ¡Tonta! – Exclamó estrellando un cojín en la cara de la más pequeña – Pienso más de lo que crees…

- No lo dudo Lucy, ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Ahora? Pienso que hace un poco más de dos meses que nos conocemos y… cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que faltaban dos meses para tu cumpleaños, por favor, por favor, dime que no ha pasado

- Es el viernes

- ¿El viernes? ¡Perfecto! ¡Que alivio que pregunté a tiempo!.. ¿Qué haremos?

- ¿Nada?

- ¿Qué haces siempre?

- Desde hace tiempo Kurt me "sorprende" con un desayuno y… siempre ceno con papá… El resto del día es normal… Trabajo

- Tienes el día libre… Y ese día no vas a pisar el restaurant

- Si, claro…

- Te despido si lo haces

- No me amenaces, Lucy

- No, en serio, no vayas… Pasa el día con tu papá, si te despiden yo te contrato – Sonreía – Te conviertes en mi chef personal – Advirtió con picardía

- Creo que ya lo soy, de hecho

- Solo me has cocinado unas 6 veces

- ¿Te parece poco Lucy?

- Sí, es que tu comida es adictiva… Ya ningún plato me parece bueno si no lo haces tú

- Ya pasaron los 15 minutos

Se levantó dispuesta a continuar sus labores.

Rachel tenía todo planificado, una vez fuera la cama y dentro la recién adquirida biblioteca, las dos horas que restaban de aquella primera parte del día se dedicaría a ordenar cientos de libros… y discos, si el tiempo lo permitía.

De las tres habitaciones, una estaba casi lista y era la que había dispuesto como _"Salón de estudio y relajación"_ Un escritorio, un reproductor, un televisor, la biblioteca, una cómoda silla reclinable, el mueble de discos y nada más. Perfecto para Quinn.

- Te ayudo, Rach

- No, tú mejor estudia…

Quinn la había seguido y ahora se sentaba en el suelo junto a ella, hurgando entre los libros esparcidos por la habitación

- No tengo nada que estudiar

- ¿Segura?

- En serio, ¡Te lo juro! No tengo evaluaciones hasta la semana que viene… ¿Los ordenamos por tamaño o por categorías como en las bibliotecas?

- Por categorías y tamaño

- Vale…

- Lucy, ¿Los has leído todos?

- Casi todos, los que dejé de ese lado no los he podido mirar… ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué lees?

- Hay demasiados libros de poesías…

- Deja eso

- Es muy romántico… y muy cursi – Reía con ternura

- Nada de eso… Me gusta leer cualquier cosa, nada de romanticismo ni cursilerías… y ya, limítate a hacer tu trabajo, Rachel Barbra Berry

- ¡Esta me gusta! - Aclaró su garganta antes de recitar – _**'¿Qué consejo la luna encapuchada te ha sembrado en el corazón, mi tímida hermosura **_– Sonrió buscando su mirada. Quinn hacía lo mismo, sonrojada, cabizbaja – _**De amor en antiguo plenilunio, de gloria y estrellas a sus pies, que no es sino pariente del fraile capuchino?'**_

_**- 'Créeme pues mi sapiencia es desconfianza de lo divino, la gloria brilla en aquellos ojos y tiembla a la luz de las estrellas. ¡Mía, solo mía! Que no haya más lágrimas ni en la luna o la neblina, para ti… mi bien sentimental'**_

_**- **_Wow… te la sabes… - Expresó maravillada – Me encantas… quiero decir… me encanta… me encanta que… te sepas… - La rubia levantó su ceja y sonrió divertida esperando el final de aquellas frases - me encanta la poesía y… Bueno, eso

- No entiendo

- ¿Qué cosa, Lucy?

- Hace unas semanas me pediste que me dejara llevar… Y tu… Tu ya no lo haces, ¿Qué pasó?

Rachel negó con su cabeza

- Nada. Procuro no hacerlo más…

- ¿Por qué?

- Creí que estábamos de acuerdo, así es mejor

- Yo… - Arrastró su cuerpo hacia el de la pequeña morena – _**'¿Eres mía mujer rebelde, que transformada en piedra veo? Mírame ahora, soy tu amo, y el infinito aquí te enseño…'**_

- Lucy, no creo que…

- '_**Soñé contigo esta noche'**_ – La rubia continuaba su improvisado y mezclado recital ya a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus manos buscaban aferrarse a su cintura –'_**Te desfallecías de mil maneras y murmurabas tantas cosas…'**_

- Lucy – Susurraba

Quinn no iba a permitir ningún desplante. Seguiría hasta el final con aquella situación

_**- 'Y yo, así como se saborea una fruta, te besaba con toda la boca un poco por todas partes, monte, valle, llan…'**_

- ¿Qué más dice, Quinn? ¿Qué más dice?

No podía faltar la interrupción de Santana López. Quinn cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva, iba a ser un día… no, un día no, una semana, un mes, un año, ¡Un siglo! Muy pesado y tendría que soportar _"como un hombre"_… Las bromas de Santana no pararían jamás.

- Es lo que intentaba decirte, Lucy – Susurró Rachel con gracia

- Y a ti esto te da risa, enana

- Pues la verdad, sí… Y si seguimos hablándonos así, creo que te irá peor

Con dificultad, por la vergüenza y por el esfuerzo propio que suponía tener que alejarse de Rachel, se separó

- Estoy esperando, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué más le besabas?

- Estoy pensando seriamente en quitarte las llaves

- Y yo estoy pensando seriamente que eres un fraude… Las llevo contadas, ¡Primera! "Dudo mucho que algún día pueda alejarme de ti" – Quinn se levantó dispuesta a callarla a golpes, Santana corría por el lugar - ¡Segunda! "Casi la beso, casi la beso, yo no puedo sentir es…" – Oops, Santana olvidó que no estaban solas. Por fortuna la buena puntería de Quinn logró callarla, aunque demasiado tarde

Como era de esperarse, la burla no pasó desapercibida para Rachel, ¿Casi la besa? ¿Cuándo? Si siempre que se produjo un encuentro de ese tipo, salvo el de minutos antes, era totalmente ocasionado por sus indirectas… ¿Sería el día que la buscó en la universidad? ¿Tal vez cuando la estaba maquillando antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Britt? ¿Cuándo bailaron?

Se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto en estas dos semanas, quizás, solo quizás, si no hubiese cedido con sus bromas y sus juegos ya tendría el beso que tanto deseaba… Pero no podía abortar el nuevo plan. Sería extraño, casi bipolar.

La comida pasó entre las bromas de la latina y Quinn aprovechó la salida de Rachel para escaparse de sus garras… Argumentó que necesitaba pasar por la universidad con urgencia… Como era de esperarse, ninguna le creyó.

Pero esa fue la primera parada.

- Eres cruel Rachel, deja de reírte de mí

- Tu cara fue un poema… Casi literalmente

- Jajaja, tonta, me caes mal…

- Ya baja, se me va a hacer tarde…

- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- No creo, nos vemos mañana

Quinn no quiso ocultar su descontento. Abrazó a Rachel y se perdió en su cuello respirando profundamente su aroma, su presencia

- Las horas más tristes de mi vida son las que paso lejos de ti – Susurró en su oído. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos – En serio Rach, te me has vuelto necesaria… ¡Odio esto!

- ¿Por qué? El sentimiento es mutuo, no deberías odiarlo. Estamos a mano

- Dudo mucho que sea mutuo… Ya habrías dejado el trabajo en el restaurant

- Jajaja y qué hago mientras estés en la universidad? Tampoco podemos pasar todo el día juntas

- ¿Te aburrirías?

- No lo sé, no creo… pero no me parece sano

- ¡Solo tengo clases dos veces por semana! Puedes… Puedes… Estar con tu papá mientras tanto… Yo te llevo y te paso a buscar, así nos rendiría más el tiempo…

- ¿Tu si sabes que la remodelación de un departamento no es eterna, no? Eso va a terminar y luego qué? No puedo darme el lujo de dejar ciertas cosas

- Ya pensaré en algo… Santana tendrá que comprarse un nuevo departamento y habrá que hacerle algo, ¿No?

- Jajaja y luego renuncio al teatro, ¿Te parece?

- No, a eso no porque es parte de _tus sueños. _Y tus sueños para mí son sagrados

Un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

- ¿Al restaurant, señorita Rachel?

- Espérame un segundo, Marco

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a escasos metros de la rubia…

- ¡Quinn!

Giró

- Dime Rach…el

- No te muevas – Enredó sus dedos entre su cabello – La acosadora, ahí está

- ¿Cuál ac…

- ¡No! No te muevas

- Rach, no existe ninguna aco..

- La estoy viendo – Susurraba

- Tendremos que hacer algo para que no regrese

- Deberíamos – Desafiaba con su mirada

- Deberíamos – No se quería dejar intimidar… Un beso corto. Sería solo un roce de labios, un par de segundos y ya.

Lo hizo. Acercó sus labios con rapidez, con necesidad… Necesidad de encontrar sus tan deseados labios

_'Un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro, solo eran dos Quinn, seis, siete…'_

La necesidad de despegarse era tanta como la necesidad de mantenerse allí, pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban. Quinn necesitaba intensificarlo, Rachel necesitaba detenerlo, ninguna de las dos logró su objetivo.

Finalmente, la rubia tuvo un poco más de control sobre sus actos y, con ternura, hizo un recorrido de cortos besos hasta el cuello de la más pequeña

- Creo que ya no molestará más

- Nos… nos vemos mañana – Fue su respuesta antes de regresar disparada al auto.

Rachel quería un beso y lo obtuvo, Quinn no quería un beso y lo dio. El cadáver y la víctima coinciden en una sola cosa: Ya no hay dudas, están en serios problemas.


	17. No es amor

_**Creo que solo han pasado dos días pero soy una niña buena y sus comentarios son lo máximo, ¡Gracias!**_

_**PD.- Se merecen una actualización diaria, pero el cadáver merece que la víctima ya deje de hacerse de rogar y naaada de nada... ¡Cosas que pasan! :(**_

* * *

- ¡Abre! – Kurt, luego de dar varios golpecitos, susurraba asomado a la ventana que daba directamente a la habitación de su amiga

- ¡Kurt! ¿De qué me perdí hoy?

No había asistido a sus clases de teatro. Era su primera falta en mucho tiempo, algo inaceptable en su mundo pero esta vez le resultó necesario, _urgente._

- Abre - Repitió

Rachel se extrañó por la petición. Kurt nunca quería entrar a su casa a esas horas, de hecho, Kurt jamás se perdía el show de las 11 por hablar con ella… Su show era sagrado, el cotilleo podía esperar.

Sin cuestionarse mucho más, salió de su pequeña habitación sin hacer ruido, quitó el seguro de la puerta principal y accedió a la orden de su amigo

- ¿Tú? – Preguntó visiblemente sorprendida -Lucy ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo? Pasaba, _como de costumbre…_ – Expresó con ironía - ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, Rachel?

- Lo siento Lucy

- Kurt me dijo que te sentías mal, pero no le creí… te veo muy bien

- Pero sí me sentía mal, Lucy

Mentía pero no mentía. En las últimas horas su apetito disminuyó considerablemente y todo le daba vueltas… Totalmente anímico _– se autodiagnosticó –_ Tanto pensar destrozó su inquebrantable salud.

- ¿No pudiste llamar? Podías decirle a Kurt que lo hiciera, lo que sea… Una mínima señal de que todo estaba bien

- Ven conmigo Lucy, podemos despertar a mi papá, él duerme acá afuera – Le explicaba mientras la arrastraba hacia su habitación tomada de la mano. La sentó en su cama. Cerró la puerta – Ahora sí, _hablemos_

Quinn frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Fueron dos largos días… Luego de aquel inocente beso _- aquellos inocentes besos, debería decir –_ no se habían visto más. No fue cierto el "_Hasta mañana"_ con el que Rachel se despidió y eso le estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

Pensó que se había enojado, pensó que lo había hecho todo mal y que, tal como lo había previsto, perdería a Rachel si intentaba algo más… Aun así no se convencía, después de todo era Rachel, precisamente Rachel quien buscaba algo más. Y _sin consecuencias_… O eso intentó hacerle creer alguna vez.

- Creo que eres tu quien tiene que hablar

- Bueno, yo…

- ¡Demonios, Rachel! He pasado horas pensando que arruiné esto… Ya sé que jodí todo, _como siempre. _Pero perdóname, yo no quis…

Rachel se apresuró a frenar sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado y posó un dedo sobre sus labios

- Shhhh… No has arruinado nada, Lucy… Perdóname, es cierto, debí haber llamado, discúlpame… Tú eres maravillosa, no has arruinado nada

- ¿No querías verme? – Indagó tomando la mano que la silenciaba - ¿Por qué no fuiste al departamento? Dijiste que nos veríamos ayer…

- Tuve… Tengo… Tuve

- Tienes… tuviste… ¿Qué?

Las líneas le parecían repetidas. Recordó que fue así como comenzó la charla sobre sus dos padres. _Dos hombres._

- Miedo. Tengo miedo…

- ¿De qué? ¿De mí?

- De todo, Lucy… De lo que sentí… Ya sé que fue un beso tonto, per…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! – Intentó bromear

- Me encantó, Lucy – Reía por la cara de ofendida de la rubia - pero fue un beso tonto…

- No me quiero imaginar lo que has hecho con esa boca, Rachel Berry

- No mucho, _créeme _

Ambas reían por distintos motivos. Un corto silencio reinó en el lugar

_- _Tenías razón, Lucy… Entre nosotras no puede pasar nada

La pobre rubia no pudo recibir peor noticia, _¿Tan rápido le daba la razón?_ Sí, era eso exactamente lo que quiso siempre, pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el cambió de opinión? ¿Qué hizo mal?

- A mi encantaría intentar algo contigo _– Continuó –_ Te juro que nada me encantaría más que eso, me pareces tan perfecta, tan… tan increíble, tan bella, tan… tan todo Lucy, _¡Me gustas tanto!_ Tanto, que estaría dispuesta a sortear tus muros, tus inseguridades… Pero tú… tú no te enamoras…

- No lo hago – Afirmó tratando de convencerse

- Está bien… No lo entiendo, pero está bien… El punto es que yo no puedo sola. Y no creo que pueda manejar esto sin… sin sentir algo más… Ya los juegos no los siento como juegos… _ya no quiero jugar, c_uando me besaste lo supe…

- ¿Estábamos jugando?

- ¿Me habrías besado sin la excusa de tu acosadora fantasma?

No. Sin lugar a dudas no lo hubiese hecho.

Necesitaba más de una excusa para darle rienda suelta a _eso_ que sentía por Rachel… _'Eso'_ como quiera que se llame,_ cualquier cosa menos amor._

- Me lo pones muy difícil Lucy Fabray, dificilísimo, tu no te imaginas cuanto… Y lo mejor es que paremos aquí ahora que podemos… Ahora que puedo

La rubia que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo se quedó sin las mismas, sin palabras, sin voz. Rachel, _su Rachel_, ¿La estaba dejando?

Tragó saliva como si así pudiese digerir la información

- Tu no te enamoras pero yo sí, Lucy… Yo sí. Y si seguimos así…

- ¿No… no vas a…? ¿No quieres verme más? – Preguntó con dificultad

Rachel sonrió

- _Dudo mucho que algún día pueda decirte adiós _– Citó dejando claro que no era eso a lo que se refería

Quinn golpeó su frente con su mano

- ¡Rayos! San tiene razón, soy malditamente cursi

- ¿Es necesaria la mala palabra?

- Lo siento, lo siento - Rió - Sí es necesaria

- No le hagas caso… A mi me fascina que seas así ¡Dios! Creo que debo dejar de hacer eso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Decirte todo lo que me encanta de ti… Aunque a ti no te afecta,_ tú no te enamoras_… Soy yo la del problema

Quinn besó la mano que aún conservaba entre las suyas. Debía dejar de hacer eso… Así no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Ambas tendrían que dejar de hacer muchas cosas si no querían seguir hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus sentimientos… Pero ninguna quería ceder.

- ¿Está todo bien entre nosotras?

Rachel asintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa de resignación

- Todo bien

- Yo… yo te quiero mucho Rachel, yo siento algo bonito por ti, algo que nunca había sentido, pero…

- Pero tú no te enamoras

- No, no me enamoro, no lo hago… Pero de suceder, serías la primera en mi lista, _la única_

- No me digas eso, Lucy – _Sollozó aniñadamente_ - Por primera vez en mi vida creo que tengo la peor suerte de este mundo y sus alrededores

…Y Quinn se sintió la peor persona del mundo con aquella declaración. Rachel, _su Rachel_ había pasado de todo, pero no fue hasta que ella llegó a su vida que sintió lo que era tener mala suerte. _Una culpa más_ para su larga lista.

- ¿Rach?

- Te escucho

- No creas que pregunto para alimentar mi ego o para ponerte en apuros o… _lo que sea… _¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Estás…? ¿Crees que estás…

- ¿Enamorada?

La rubia asintió

- No sé… Creo que no… Quiero decir, ¿Cómo saberlo? Esto nunca me había pasado antes, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban las chicas

- ¿Te gustan las chicas o te gusto yo?

- Eres una chica…

- Ya esto lo habíamos hablado, ¿No? Y me dijiste que a lo mejor yo era la excepción

- Si, pero eres la única chica con la que he compartido

- Antes pusimos como ejemplo a Santana, volvamos a hacerlo, ya has compartido bastante con ella ¿Te gusta?

- No, Santana no cuenta, ella ya está ocupada

- Pero no es necesario que alguien esté "desocupado" para que te fijes en él… Desde que vio tus piernas ella te tiene ganas

- Jajajaja no, no creo, además_ yo no estoy ocupada_

_- Eres mía -_Susurró tan rápido que Rachel creyó haberlo imaginado - No te miento… Santana te tiene ganas ¿Eso cambia las cosas?

- No

- ¿Entonces sigo siendo la excepción?

- Si

- Ok

- Quiero que sepas que me estás cayendo un poco mal en estos momentos

- Lo siento, soy una Fabray, lo normal es que te caiga mal, ¿Sufres de acción retardada o algo así? – Se dejó caer sobre el colchón mirando al techo. Logró divisar una calcomanía con una estrella y la frase _'Dreams come true' _

No se había detenido a pensar, ¡Estaba en la habitación de su Rachel! Podía conocerla más,_ mucho más_.

- Q: ¿Crees que los sueños se hacen realidad?

- R: ¿Crees en el amor?

Ambas se interrogaron al mismo tiempo, ambas rieron y contestaron un seguro "Sí"

- ¿Y en el destino? – Se adelantó Rachel

Quinn se levantó mirando a su alrededor, estudiando el sitio… Ya entendía a lo que se refería Rachel con palabras como _"Hogar"_ o _"Personalización"_

- Si, también… un poco… sí

Su nuevo objetivo fue un afiche inmenso de Barbra Streisand ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¡Es enorme! Casi desproporcional respecto al tamaño de la habitación. Buscó a Rachel con su mirada cuestionándola silenciosamente '_¿En serio? ¿Barbra?'_

- ¿Y en el amor _para siempre_? ¿Crees en los "_para siempre"_?

- Si es amor tiene que ser para siempre, Rachel. Es obvio… Explícame, ¿Eres fanática de Barbra?

- Si, y mis papás también, a ella le debo mi segundo nombre – Contestó con una velocidad impresionante - _¿Por qué dices que no te enamoras Lucy?_ Eres _cursi a reventar_, crees en todas esas cosas que dicen los cuentos de Disney y te aprendes las poesías. En serio, _¿Por qué eres tan rara, Lucy?_

- Jajajajajaa, ¿Rara? Jajaja ¿Me dice rara una chica de veintitrés que tiene un afiche de Barbra en su habitación? Mejor no hables, no tienes moral

- Que graciosa Lucy, ¡Qué graciosa! Barbra es de las grandes, quisieran muchos ser como ella

- No lo niego… Pero es raro, con lo infantil que eres a veces, debería haber en su lugar un afiche de Justin Bieber… O… quizás de su noviecita, si al final te gustan las chicas

- Sí, esta noche me caes mal Lucy

- Me alegro – Sonreía sin poder evitarlo – Creo que ya es hora de irme

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Tú no sales de aquí a esta hora, ¡Es peligroso!

- Kurt me acompañará

- Ohhh… Wow, tremenda protección, Lucy. Te quedas aquí, _conmigo_ y no se hable más

- No me quiero quedar contigo

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres – Abrió la ventana, sacó su mano y con sus dedos golpeaba la ventana vecina

- ¿Ya? ¿Nos vamos? – Contestó un somnoliento Kurt

- No, Lucy se queda, buenas noches – Cerró rápidamente la ventana. Kurt insistió con un par de golpes más, pero no recibió respuesta. Ahora era Rachel quien no tenía tiempo para cotilleos

- Dije que me voy y me voy, tú no me puedes obligar a nada

- Ni tu a mi, Lucy y sin embargo…

- Está bien

Rachel sonrió triunfante y se acercó a un pequeño mueble de donde sacó un short y una franela

- Toma, ponte cómoda

- ¿Me cambio aquí?

- Afuera está el…

Sin pudor, la rubia comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa quedando en ropa interior ante su amiga. Rachel, completamente roja, enfocó su vista hacia otro lugar… En realidad trató de hacerlo pero lo cierto es que no dejaba de lanzar miradas fugaces hacia la rubia

- Ya puedes dejar de mirarme a escondidas

- Yo no te…

- Sí, como sea, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- Allí, en mi cama… Yo dormiré afue…

- No seas tonta

En un rápido movimiento logró dejarla a su lado en la pequeña cama. Frente a frente, las manos sobre su cintura no encontraban la calma. Querían tocar_, sentir_. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que Rachel le había dicho que todas esas acciones debían parar, pero no podía. _Ya no _

– Aquí cabemos las dos… Yo no me muevo mucho cuando estoy dormida

- Yo si

- Te sostendré, no voy a permitir que te muevas si yo no lo hago contigo

- ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de hacer eso… O… o enamórate

- Jajaja no, yo no me enamoro

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no solo dices que no lo has hecho hasta ahora? Deja de decir que no te enamoras, si lo haces…

- No, no lo hago

- Si, yo sé que si…

- ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ti?

- Creo que puedes enamorarte de mí. Es más, creo que estás a un paso de hacerlo…

- Yo… No… no puedo Rachel, no puedo

La más pequeña se dedicó a acariciar el rostro y la rubia melena con absoluta devoción… Habían pasado del _'No lo hago'_ al _'No puedo' y _Rachel sabe que un 'No puedo' es muy fácil de cambiar.

Paciencia. Debía practicarla, debía llevarla a cabo… Debía aprender a pisar este nuevo terreno. Era buena adaptándose a las situaciones y ésta no sería la excepción

- ¿Por qué no puedes, Lucy?

- Hay mucho que no sabes de mí…

- Yo sé, eso no responde mi pregunta, Lucy

- No soy solo lo que ves. No soy solo _lo que quieres ver, _Rachel. Soy una persona complicada, mi vida no es mi vida, soy la sombra de un señor que ha pasado su vida cumpliendo mis caprichos… Soy… soy una cobarde, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar con cobardes? Yo los odio, _a veces_ me odio

- Esas son razones por las que yo no debería enamorarme de ti… Quiero las razones por las que tú no puedes enamorarte

- ¿Por qué eres tan nerd?

- ¡Tonta! Contéstame…

- Hay una persona que no es feliz gracias a mí, gracias a mis errores… El amor solo da felicidad y yo no puedo ser feliz cuando sé que condené a alguien a no serlo. Cuando sé que yo no soy feliz y que la persona que esté a mi lado no será feliz conmigo porque tarde o temprano todo se arruina, _todo lo arruino_

No se imaginó ese tipo de respuesta. No supo bien como replicar aquello. _No entendía_

- ¿Qué pasó para que hayas llegado a esto, Lucy? Claro que mereces ser feliz, una persona como tú merece ser feliz… A pesar de sus errores, a pesar de cualquier cosa

Quinn negó con su cabeza, dejando escapar más de una lágrima que inútilmente intentaba ocultar

- Tú no entiendes nada

- Quizás… Pero te aseguro que nada, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hayas hecho cuenta como una razón para que te impidas ser feliz, Lucy. Yo te voy a enseñar que es cierto lo que te digo

- Es inútil, yo no aprendo más…

- El amor todo lo puede, eso dice mi papá… ¿Crees que sea cierto, Lucy? - No quiso contestar, pero sí. Lo creía - ¿Sabes qué es interesante?

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando me besaste yo sentí tantas cosas que no quise seguir adelante por miedo a salir lastimada… No por ti, sino porque creo que el amor trae un buen número de complicaciones absurdas,_ sin sentido_ ¿No crees que ya tengo suficiente de eso? Y tú Lucy, le temes a ser feliz, porque_ no puedes ser feliz…_

- No es que no tema salir lastimada, es que _si pasa_, no me importa, _me lo merezco_

- Ok, sí, como digas, te lo mereces… ¿Crees que yo también lo merezco, Lucy?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

- Porque yo creo que hemos creado una especie de conexión y estoy casi segura que si tu sufres, yo sufro Lucy

- Yo no sufro

- Está bien, si tu no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz

- Es absurdo

- ¡Exacto! Como las complicaciones que trae el amor, ¿Estás viendo Lucy?

- Jajaja, no… Ok, más o menos

- La conclusión es que _por ahora _debemos seguir fortaleciendo nuestra amistad. Amistad y solo amistad. _Por ahora…_

Quinn mordía su labio inferior, se moría de ganas de besar a esa pequeña parlanchina que hacía planes y llegaba a conclusiones elaboradas que poco o nada tenían que hacer con ella. Su realidad era única e irrevocable: _No enamorarse, no ser feliz._

- Yo quiero que te enamores

- Ya me di cuenta

- No, en serio Lucy, no importa si no es de mí, pero tienes que vivirlo, es lindo… Me imagino

- ¿Te imaginas? ¿Y Finn?

- Fue un juego de niños… Aunque te confieso que sí creí estar enamorada, por eso ahora voy con cuidado

- ¿Finn te lastimó?

- Un poco, cuando se fue lloré mucho… Luego pasó todo, sobreviví. De ser amor aun estaría llorando, ¿No?

- Puede ser… Creo que… Deberíamos dormir

- Yo… Yo no sé qué pasó Lucy, pero si estás arrepentida, si te castigas de esa manera es porque no fue algo que quisiste hacer. No te castigues más, Lucy

- ¿Te puedes callar? Quiero dormir

Hizo caso, se calló y no lo pensó más. Fue directo a sus labios y con un corto beso, tan corto e inocente como los anteriores, derribó todas sus peticiones de una hora atrás

- Esto no fue lo que acordamos

- Te tengo en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama… La vida no me perdonaría si te dejo dormir sin un bes…

La rubia pasó su límite. Ella se moría de ganas, desde que llegó se moría de ganas, desde el final de la noche de su segundo encuentro se moría de ganas… Y ella se resistía, aguantaba, respiraba profundo y desechaba todo pensamiento. Si Rachel pensaba que la rubia se la ponía difícil, Quinn pensaba que _el cadáver_ lo ponía todo mucho peor… Y nadie juega con Lucy Quinn Fabray. Nadie juega con _la víctima._

Interrumpió sus palabras atrapando su labio entre los suyos, rodó sus cuerpos hasta quedar sobre ella y la desafió con su mirada. Repitió la acción con su labio superior, dejó un corto beso y adiós inocencia. Adiós ternura y adiós dulzura. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y la besó como solo ella sabe hacerlo… Como a tantas y tantos otros había besado._ Como la vida la enseñó. _

…Pero no contaba con dos corazones a punto de estallar y con lo que sea que dominase sus actos _(Cualquier cosa menos amor, porque Quinn Fabray no se enamora)_ indicando que debía bajar la velocidad, que tenía que disfrutar aquello porque iba más allá del simple deseo. _Pero no era amor._

Su lengua ya no buscaba hacer sentir, solo quería acariciar, transmitir, catar…_ Pero no era amor._

Un beso corto, dos, tres, _tenía que frenar el momento,_ cuatro… Cinco.

- Esto no se puede repetir – _Seis_ – Vamos a hacernos daño –_ Siete_ – Mucho daño –_ Ocho_

- Pero…

- Estás ilusionada – _La cuenta seguía en asenso_ – Y lo entiendo, soy maravillosa, soy especial – Rachel soltó una tímida risa que acompañó a la de la arrogante rubia – y beso riquísimo, lo sé

- Si, lo haces

- Te falta vivir mucho, _cariño_… Y lo vas a vivir, pero no conmigo


	18. ¡Sorpresa!

_¿Sabían que el máximo de Lucy que he escrito es de 38 (En el capítulo 8) y que en el primer capitulo no hay ni un Lucy para leer? _**Curiosidad cortesía de Lexag - No, no lo sabía pero me encantó saberlo! **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por la presión :) Gracias a Victoria es _posible_que la próxima actualización sea un poco antes (Siento que le debo una... Y a Juanita y a Tatiana y a Lizi y a Andr... No, a ella no).**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo es una locurita…**

* * *

"_Es mejor dejar quieto lo que está quieto"_ fueron las palabras de Quinn antes de tomar el valor suficiente para dejar de tratar a su antojo los labios de Rachel, _"¡Pero nada está quieto, Lucy!"_ respondió ella recibiendo de vuelta un simple gesto: Quinn dejó que su espalda dijese todo lo que ella no podía.

Un saludo unilateral al día siguiente, un tierno beso no correspondido, un par de órdenes escritas _-más bien peticiones, porque Quinn jamás le ordenaría algo a su empleada favorita-_ y nada más. Para Rachel, un día sin besos, sin palabras. Un día perdido desde que se levantó en su cama sola,_ como siempre._

Pronto llegó la mañana de su cumpleaños, 6:45am y ya no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Lamentaba no tener que levantarse para ir a "trabajar"… Tal vez un año antes el mejor regalo habría sido el día libre para disfrutar con su padre, pero la realidad era distinta: Necesitaba ver a Quinn, y sí, sabía que lo haría porque _su Lucy_ no pasaría su cumpleaños por debajo de la mesa pero ningún detalle compensaría el hecho de pasar la mayor parte del día junto a ella.

A las 7am se levantó, a las 7:15 recibía las felicitaciones y arrumacos de Hiram, a las 8 recibía a Kurt con su _desayuno sorpresa _de _todos los años_, un poco más tarde aparecía Finn con su cara de niño tonto y un disco que guardaba las mejores canciones de los musicales de Broadway, Burt y Carole se presentaron con un curioso ramo de rosas… y justo cuando faltaban 15 minutos para la mitad del día, escuchó el llamado a la puerta que tanto esperaba. Era ella. _Tenía que ser ella._

Como quien tiene una urgencia salió disparada del fondo de la casa donde se encontraba con su bien vestido padre, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo lo que encontraría del otro lado

- _Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti…_ - Con cupcake en mano y haciendo uso de su armoniosa voz, Quinn le regalaba el mejor "Feliz cumpleaños" de su vida. Ningún otro se comparaba con ese – _Cumpleaños, __**mi enana**__, cumpleaños feliz… Ehhh!_ – Vitoreó en baja voz – ¡Sopla!

Rachel obedeció

- Ahora muerde

- No

- No seas tonta, te lo vas a comer sola, muérdelo

- No

- ¡Rach!

- Está bien

Acercó su rostro al postre y… Justo lo que sospechaba. Quinn la estrelló contra él

- ¡Caíste! Tonta – Se burlaba al tiempo que se encargaba de ayudar con la limpieza tomando con sus dedos un poco de aquel merengue – _Sabe bien_

- Me encanta tu sentido del humor, en serio – Reprochaba falsamente enojada saboreando el dulce

- Lo sé… No te doy un beso porque estás toda pegajosa y _iughh_… No

- Quiero mi beso, Lucy

Quinn negaba con su cabeza

- Aquí – Señalaba sus labios – Ya no tengo dulce aquí

- Jajaja ¡No! Nada de besos ahí, Rachel Berry

- No me gusta que vengas sola Lucy, es peligroso

- No pasa nada, llegué sana y salva

- No me gusta, no lo hagas… Un momento, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

- Es mi camuflaje, ¿Qué tal?

- Dudo mucho que puedas pasar desapercibida con esos lentes y ese sombrero… - Quito ambas piezas aprovechando el momento para reducir aún más la corta distancia – No Lucy, mejor quédate con los lentes

- ¿Por qué? – La rubia siempre haciendo preguntas de las que luego no podía escapar. Totalmente inevitable

- Porque me pasa algo extraño con tus ojos, Lucy

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ahí va de nuevo

- Me dan fuerza… Me dan valor y creo, creo que… - Acercaba su rostro lentamente - Puedo hacer cualquier… cosa que…

- ¿Rosas? ¿Quién fue el idiota que te regaló rosas? De verdad, o sea, ¿Rosas? ¡Qué estúpido!

Demasiado lenta, Rachel.

- Un admirador

_O tal vez no_

- ¿Qué admirador? ¿Jesse? ¿Finn? ¿Hay otro?

- De hecho… Otros

- Es estúpido regalar rosas

- A mi me gustan, Lucy…

- Si quieres cásate con el que te las regaló

- Jajaja ¿Estás celosa, Lucy? No estés celosa… Son un regalo de los padres de Finn y Kurt

- ¿Y para qué me dices que es un admirador? ¡Qué tonta eres, Rachel! – Se quejaba muerta de vergüenza - De verdad, demasiado tonta, ¡Madura!

- Me encanta saber que cosas como esas te dan celos

- No me da celos… Solo pienso que… Es un regalo estúpido

- A mi me gustan, _tómalo en cuenta_

- Yo te regalo lo que quiera y las rosas son un regalo inútil

- ¡Son románticas! No en este caso, pero… Si tu me las regalas…

- ¡Lucy! – Interrumpió Hiram falsamente sorprendido.

Rachel dio un salto alejándose de la rubia. Se sintió como una niña haciendo algo realmente malo

- Quinn papá, ¡Quinn! – Corrigió nerviosa

- Tú me dices Lucy, deja que Hiram me llame Lucy ¿Cómo está…s? – Se saludaron con un beso y un abrazo lleno de complicidad.

Rachel suponía que aquella familiaridad se debía a su primer y único encuentro, no sospechaba que el día anterior, mientras ella dormía, más de un plan se tramaba… No sospechaba que tenía más de un permiso concedido para ese día.

El día anterior, Quinn, en su afán de dormir siempre en su _odiado lugar _se vio despierta a las 5 de la mañana, desvelo que se convirtió en una larga charla con el encantador señor. Sus conversaciones con Hiram estaban prontas a tomar un lugar en su lista de cosas favoritas.

- A ti no te gusta que te llamen así

- Pero tú lo haces

- Porque yo llegué a tu vida para romper todos tus esquemas, Lucy – Afirmó convencida

… Y Quinn sonrió atontada sin poder refutar lo dicho. E Hiram levantó una de sus cejas, ¿Esa era su hija intentando conquistar a alguien? ¿Su chiquita? ¿La bebé que hace apenas unos días cargaba entre sus brazos? Rachel esperaba paciente la respectiva contradicción, parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que las rodeaba

- Vamos, limpia tu cara y vístete que vamos a salir

- ¿Qué?

- Si, así comienza tu cumpleaños _al estilo Fabray_

Rachel miraba a su papá quien ya sonreía y asentía certificando la invitación

- No puedo, Lucy – Se lamentó.

No podía. No podía disfrutar su día junto a Quinn y dejar a su papá a un lado ahora que luego de varios años podía pasarlo junto a él. Había algo que jamás cambiaría: Hiram era su prioridad.

- Ni modo, creo que nos tocará festejar solos, Hiram

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi papá también va? – Indagaba mirando a Quinn -¡Claro! – Ahora veía a Hiram - Por eso te vestiste así… ¿Pero… cómo sabías?

- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Se repetía la acción. La pequeña morena miraba a sus dos amores hasta que se decidió por uno de ellos. Por fin destruyó la distancia, dejando un corto beso sobre los labios de Quinn.

- Eres perfecta – Lanzó otro breve vistazo a su padre – Absoluta e increíblemente perfecta – Concluyó antes de desaparecer corriendo

- Lo siento, Hiram

- Eso lo debería decir Rachel, tú no has hecho nada

- Yo sé… Pero… Sé que hay cosas que debería dejar de hacer para que Rachel no piense que yo, que yo…

- Estoy medianamente de acuerdo. Pero hoy no vamos a hablar de eso, hoy los tres vamos a disfrutar, ¿Si?

Quinn asintió. Divertirse con su enana era lo único que quería; hacer de ese el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, esa era su meta.

Un almuerzo en el sitio elegido por padre e hija, un paseo en Central Park, decenas de fotos, conversaciones con y sin sentido, más de una escena de celos protagonizada por cada una de ellas… Hiram solo observaba y anotaba. Le tranquilizaba saber que cualquiera que fuese el sentimiento de su hija, era totalmente correspondido; Le horrorizaba saber que Quinn haría todo lo posible por no dejarlo ser. _Observar y anotar._ No era día para reproches, consejos o formalidades.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido… - Habló Lucy en el camino de regreso al hogar de su pequeña - ¿Qué dices Hiram?

- Con una jefa como tú creo que es muy posible jajaja

- No te creas, soy bastante pesadita, pregúntale a Rachel

¿Rachel? Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿Es posible enamorarse de la misma persona a cada segundo? ¿Es posible sentir cada detalle mejor que el anterior? ¿Es posible que la sensación extraña en su estómago no quisiera abandonarla? ¿Es posible que seis horas a su lado no le parecieran suficientes? No podía negar su decepción, esperaba una cena, esperaba el fin del día junto a ella, esperaba amanecer junto a ella… Rachel esperaba muchas cosas, pero eran las 6 de la tarde y el sueño terminaba justo allí.

- Gracias por todo Quinn, creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que fue un lindo detalle de tu parte - Rachel asintió enmudecida – Y ya no esperen más, se les hará tarde

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – Reaccionó. Sorprendida una vez más

- Para tu regalo – Habló Quinn

- Pero…

- La salida no fue un regalo, pensé que querías pasar el día con tu papá y yo… yo quería _– No, no era una buena idea confesar que quería pasar el día con ella –_ Tu regalo lo verás en una hora, ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¿Estoy bien así?

Quinn rodó los ojos y tomó su mano incitándola a abandonar rápido el lugar

- Jajaja, pórtense bien, vayan con cuidado

- ¡Te amo papá!

- ¡Duerman temprano! – Gritó sabiendo que la petición era en vano.

Rachel no lo sabía pero su noche apenas comenzaba…

- ¿Duerman temprano? ¿Voy a dormir contigo, Lucy?

- Conmigo, conmigo, no, claro que no, no te emociones

Rachel se desprendió de su mano y cruzó sus brazos

- Sabes que no me refería a eso, Lucy – Se molestó al escuchar su discreta risa – ¿Sabes algo? Cuando te lo propones puedes ser el ser más antipático y pedante de este mundo

- Lo sé… Y me gusta

- A mi no, pero cuando quieres a alguien te toca soportar ciertas cosas

- ¿Me quieres?

- Te quiero – Expresó antes de detener sus pasos y atraerla para regalarle el segundo beso del día

- ¡Hey! No lo hagas más

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió su hazaña

- Porque no me gusta

- ¿Qué? – Una vez más

- Que no…

* * *

- ¡Increíble! ¡Impresionante! Es… Es… Wow! ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! ¡Quiero vivir de eso! ¿Viste Lucy? ¿Viste eso?

Subieron al auto directo a su próxima parada.

- Si jajaja, no te preguntaré si te gustó tu regalo porque es evidente que sí

Hiram y Quinn no se equivocaron en su elección, Wicked había enamorado por completo a la cumpleañera. Sin lugar a dudas, _hacer feliz a Rachel_ era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Más que eso, _un regalo de la vida._

Supo en ese momento que Rachel no mentía al decir que su _"no felicidad"_ la sentía como suya. Era absurdo como ya habían hablado, totalmente absurdo, pero en ese instante ella sentía lo que Rachel sentía… Sin importar la cantidad de veces que había pisado los teatros de Broadway, sin importar la cantidad de veces que había disfrutado ese musical… Era feliz porque Rachel era feliz_ y punto._

Pero pronto recordó el motivo por el cual no debía serlo.

- ¡Me encantó! Fue… Fue… Wow… Te juro que no tengo palabras ¿Ya la habías visto, Lucy? Wow, todo es tan impresionante… Tan, tan perfecto… Te juro que algún día yo estaré sobre un escenario y… y… ¿Te pasa algo Lucy?

- No – Sonrió

Rachel se limitó a cobijarla entre sus brazos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

- Lucy…

- ¿Ah?

- Llegamos

La rubia se había perdido en sus lágrimas y pensamientos, Rachel había preferido respetar su espacio y llenar uno nuevo con bromas

- ¿Tu departamento, eh? ¿Me vas a hacer pagar las horas de la mañana?

- No… Ya es hora de dormir

- ¿Dormir? ¿A las 10 de la noche? ¿El día de mi cumpleaños, Lucy?

- ¿Quieres más? ¡Tu si te quejas!

- Si, lo siento… Tienes razón – Pasó su mano alrededor de su cintura – Este ha sido el mejor día en años… Aunque, y no quiero que te sientas presionada por esto, creo que todos mis días desde la segunda vez que nos vimos, han sido buenos… Uno mejor que el otro

- ¿Desde la segunda?

- Si Lucy, la primera vez no cuenta porque no fuiste a la pizzería

- Jajaja ¡Cierto! No lo recordaba

- Si… Yo te esperé tooooda la noche, ¿Recuerdas por qué no fuiste? Nunca supe

- Porque vinieron mis padres con… mi hermanita menor

- ¿Tienes una hermanita? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que tienes una hermanita, Lucy? ¿Tienes una foto?

Abrió la puerta de su departamento

_- ¡Sooorpreeeesaaaaa!_ – Y cada uno a lo suyo.

La fiesta había comenzado sin la homenajeada, Quinn sabía que al dejar todo en manos de Santana algo tenía que fallar.

- No se supone que debía ser así, pero… Esta es la última sorpresa

- ¡Enana! – Finn fue el primero en acercarse propiciando su acostumbrada vuelta en el aire y varios besos totalmente intencionales en esta ocasión

- ¿Ya está bien, no? – Discutía Quinn

- ¡Feliz día, enana! Toma, cortesía de la casa – Santana con unos cuantos tragos de más, le ofrecía un vaso de licor – La rubia te compró un maldito karaoke porque te quiere escuchar cantar. Por cierto _Lucy, _ya lo estrenamos

Respirar profundo. Era todo lo que debía hacer… Y más si Rachel la miraba con esa inocente y tierna cara de felicidad. Acompañó a Santana hacia la cocina.

Rachel siguió su recorrido.

Reconoció la voz de Kurt que cantaba con un chico bastante guapo que ya apuntaba como una de las voces que la acompañarían en esa noche. Britt medio acostada en el sillón dando esporádicos tragos a su bebida y una chica, a leguas medio loca, acosando a Finn.

- El chico que canta con Kurt, es un amigo de Ohio… - Susurró Quinn con botella en mano, abrazándola por la espalda - Se llama Blaine Anderson, es gay y lleva un par de meses soltero. Pensé que Kurt me lo agradecería

- Jajaja yo creo que sí, ¡Es guapísimo! Y canta genial… ¿Es un buen chico, Lucy?

- Lo es…

- ¿Y la chica que está con Finn?

- ¿Estás celosa?

- No tengo porqué estarlo si tú estás aquí, conmigo… Abrazándome

Fin del abrazo, _¿Era necesario hablar?_

- La chica es mi prima, Sugar Motta… Jajaja está muy mal de la cabeza

- ¿Y te parece que es un buen partido para Finn?

- No sé, pero lo mantendrá entretenido y lejos de ti…

Lanzó la confesión alejándose, llegando al encuentro de Brittany y Santana que ya bailaban al ritmo de _Love Shack_ que imponían los reyes del karaoke… Rachel comenzó a cantar uniéndose al grupo que pertenecía.

Tragos iban y venían, Santana alzaba la voz y lloraba discutiendo con Brittany que se dedicaba a lanzar su ropa a diestra y siniestra demostrándole que era mucho más mujer que Rachel.

- Si, si, el gato tiene razón, me gusta la enana _- Exageraba la realidad -_ ¿Y qué? Tú estás con el estúpido de Artie

Finn y Sugar hacían de las suyas en un rincón no tan apartado, Rachel y Blaine, dejaban la vida en el micrófono con un impecable "Don't you want me"

Kurt y Quinn eran los menos perjudicados.

- Es la primera vez que Rachel toma

- Lo sé… Voy a matar a Santana, ella es la culpable

- No podíamos hacer nada, rubia

- ¿Y tu por qué no tomas?

- Trato de causar buena impresión… Aunque _él _no esté pendiente de hacer lo mismo

- Jajaja es un buen chico pero le gusta mucho… ya sabes, "alegrarse"

- Entiendo, ¿Y tú por qué no tomas?

- ¿Yo? He tomado bastante, pero mi resistencia es increíble… Costumbre, supongo

- ¿Te gustó, Lucy? – Gritaba Rachel por micrófono haciendo enojar al resto – Jajaja ¡Lo siento! – Volvía a gritar - ¡Lo siento otra vez jajaja!

- Dame el maldito micrófono – Pidió Santana – No, no, mejor toma… Canta conmigo ¡Pero no grites!

- ¿Tienes que maldecir todo, San? Eres muy linda, no tienes que maldecir

- ¡No le digas linda a mi mujer! – Exigía Brittany

La solitaria Quinn miraba la escena con total incredulidad. Su compañero de sobriedad, la había abandonado por un chico guapo.

- ¿Qué cantamos?

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¡Esta! ¡Esta! - Se acercó a su oído y susurró – Para esas rubias idiotas… Pero que no lo sepan

Rachel reía. Se reía por todo desde el segundo trago.

Y Quinn puso sus sentidos en alerta. Santana borracha _es un peligro._


	19. ¿Lo intentamos?

_**Gracias, gracias y graaaaacias ¡Son lo máximo!**_

Hay varias preguntas que no he respondido y otras tantas que no quiero/puedo responder; ya se resolverán todas sus incógnitas. Puedo decir que veo a Quinn con su cabello exactamente como lo tiene Di en la actualidad (Pero lo bueno de las historias escritas es que cada quién puede imaginar detalles como estos a su antojo). Otra respuesta: No me molestan las intensidades (Me molestaría Rachel y NO, eso jamás jaja) …y luego de las respuestas, una noticia: Es probable que pase _-más de-_ una semana antes de la próxima actualización, ¡No me odien! ¡Yo las quiero! **_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Seguía siendo espectadora en primera fila de su sola presencia, del pequeño concierto que le ofrecía en ese instante sin importar su alrededor, _sin importar la otra voz_… No lo era, pero se sentía como un concierto privado

_**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good**_

Totalmente privado. Rachel se lo hacía saber con su mirada, un simple guiño y una sonrisa que la hizo subir al cielo y regresar para no perderse el momento

_**I got a love of my own baby**__**  
**__**Shouldn't get so hung up on you **_

_Ni siquiera Santana existía_

_**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like**__**  
**__**it so much**_

Un momento. Sí que existía… Y existía solo para romper el encanto. En un rápido movimiento logró desviar la atención de Rachel. Un par de vueltas, un baile insinuante, un reto de voces

_**I get so emotional, baby**__**  
**__**Every time I think of you**__**  
**__**I get so emotional, baby**_

…Y muchas carcajadas de parte de Rachel. Algo totalmente en contra de las ganas de la rubia. Quinn quería verla sonreír, pero sonreír por ella y solo por ella, no por cualquiera de las payasadas que Santana estaba haciendo para llamar su atención.

Aunque _lo tenía claro_: Sabía que aquella llamada de atención era por completo dirigida a Brittany, pero no dejaba de fastidiarle que lo hiciera usando a Rachel. _Su Rachel. Su __enana__. Su cadaver._

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

_**¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor? **_Podía lograr algo impensable: En ese momento Santana era su enemiga, su rival, un ser despreciable al que quería desaparecer…

_Pero a Santana se le perdona todo._

¿Y que tal si se dejaba llevar? ¿Y si dejaba de castigarse por el pasado? ¿Y si junto a Rachel podía hacer de _su paso por la vida_ algo un poco mejor?

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo aprovechó para alejarse de ellos y de la tarima improvisada que contenía toda su alegría y desesperación. Reconocía muy bien el número, le había servido de mucho en más de una ocasión, pero no más.

- Número equivocado – Advirtió al responder en el cuarto intento de llamada

- ¡Quinn!

- Lo siento, te equivocaste de número, Brooke – Repitió entre risas antes de apagar su móvil – Perra. Eres una maldita perra, Quinn Fabray… Una maldita perra _enamorada_, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Suspiraba mirando hacia la nada desde el balcón.

_¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si se dejaba llevar?_

- ¡Britt! Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces acá? – Indagó posando su cabeza sobre su hombro - ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Tu amiguita me cae mal

- ¿Rach?

- ¿Hay otra en esta casa?

- Sí, Santana

- No me hables de ella, me cae peor…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Tienen algo?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tu amiguita y ella…

- Jajaja, no por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Nada que ver…

- ¿Entonces no debe preocuparme que se hayan encerrado en tu cuarto?

- ¿Qué?

- Tubby me dijo que ellas dos tenían algo, se que es un _gato cizañero_, pero creo que esta vez no mintió

_(…)_

- No puedo San, te juro que no puedo, jajajajaja, estoy así desde que me diste el segundo trago… Pero no… no estoy ebria, eh? ¿Qué hacemos en la habitación de Lucy?

- Dándole una lección a nuestras rubias

Sentadas en el piso entablaban su amistosa (y poco sobria) conversación

- Pero yo no quiero darle una lección a Lucy, San…

- Deberías

- No… Jajajajaja mi Lucy es precioooosa y hoy… Hoy más que nunca, ¿Crees que ya puedes decirme como saber si es amor? Porque yo creo que estoy enamorada, jajajajajajajajajaaa, muy enamorada jajajajaja, ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de reír? Jajajaja ¿Por qué tú no te ríes?

- A todos no nos da por lo mismo cuando estamos borrachos

- Ya te dije que yo no estoy jajajajaja no lo puedo controlar jajajaja creo que terminaré llorando

Quinn tocaba la puerta con toda su fuerza

- ¡Abran! – Gritó

Rachel intentó ponerse de pie para cumplir la orden de su rubia, pero Santana lo impidió como pudo

- ¡SI! ¡ASÍ RACH! ¡SI!

- Santana López, ¡Abre ya! – Ahora era Britt quién exigía

- Jaaajajajajaja ¿QUÉ HACES, SAN?

Pobre e inocente Rachel, no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

- Rachel, abre, por favor… Dejen de bromear – La rubia decidió cambiar de estrategia, aquello debía ser una broma, no le podían estar haciendo eso. _No podían -_ ¿San?

- Vamos enana, grita, di algo porque se nos va a caer el numerito

- ¿Cuál numerito?

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres que tu rubia te haga caso o no?

- Jajaja si, si quiero, pero ya ella me hace caso jajaja

- ¿Si?

- Si, es tan detallista, tan linda, tan… tan ella… es una cobarde

- Ya cállate… Debí hacer esto con Sugar - Murmuró - ¡Maldito Finn!

- ¿Por qué lo haces San?

Dudó un poco

- Creo que tienes razón, mi situación con Britt no va a cambiar si no hago algo determinante

- ¿Y crees que encerrarte en un cuarto conmigo ayude?

- _¡QUE PIERNAS! ¡DIOS! ¡ESTOY EN EL PUTO CIELO! ¡AHHH!_ Si lo creo… Se está muriendo de celos. Quinn tampoco va a avanzar contigo si no la obligas

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura… La rubia es terca y no quiere salir de su hoyo negro

- ¿Qué le pasó, San? ¡Cuéntame!

- ¡Ayúdame!

Todo sea por un bien mayor.

- ¡ASÍ SAN! ¡ASÍ! Dime, ¿Qué le pasó? ¡SÍ! ¡AHÍ!

- Jajaja vaya que soy efectiva jajajaja ¿Te di en el punto exacto?

- ¡Cuéntame!

- No puedo, ella lo hará en su momento

- ¡Pero San! ¡Es trampa!

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡AHH! ¡SIIII! ¡DIOOOS! No puedo traicionar su confianza… Eres muy importante para ella, ten paciencia, estoy segura que te contará

- ¿MÁS? – Se refería a la paciencia, pero Britt y Quinn no lo sabían - ¿Te ha hablado de mi?

- Todo el tiempo

- Yo la quiero San… Y quiero ayudarla, quiero que seamos felices_ juntas_

- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡ASÍ! ¡SÍ! Ella también te quiere, pero está totalmente negada a ser feliz, es una idiota

- Sí que lo es… ¡SAN! ¡SAN! ¡ASÍ SAN!

- ¿Te animaste?

- Si esto sirve para que Lucy reaccione…

- Al salir de aquí le dices que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras… No son nada porque ella no quiere así que _eres libre. _Yo le diré lo mismo a Brittany, pero ella y yo si somos algo

- Te va a odiar

- Y Quinn también… Y a ti también… Pero confío que sabrás dejarnos bien paradas

Rachel abrió su boca, intentó decir algo pero no podía, ¿Aquello era para mejorar o empeorar su situación con la rubia?

- Voy a salir de aquí ya, Lucy no puede creer que tu y yo…

- Lo hecho está hecho, ¡Y no se te ocurra venderme! No frente a Brittany

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Llevamos media hora aquí

- Está bien, hagamos creer que fue un rapidito… Pero déjame decirte que con Santana López las noches no tienen final…

- Jajajajajaja ¿Y ahora qué haces?

- Así creerán que lo hicimos de verdad

Con habilidad desordenaba un poco la vestimenta de su amiga, revolvía su cabello y…

- ¡Santa…!

Un beso. Un beso con todas las de la ley.

- Lo siento pero ninguna mujer se encierra en una habitación conmigo y sale ilesa – Era momento de producir su imagen: _Cabello revuelto, ropa desordenada_ – Cuestión de reputación – Hablaba mientras salía.

Brittany, parada y cruzada de brazos, la miró de arriba abajo, desaprobando lo ocurrido con un solo gesto

- Lord Tubbington siempre tuvo la razón – Afirmó antes de salir corriendo del lugar

El panorama de Quinn era totalmente opuesto. Sentada frente a la puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No había rabia, solo decepción y tristeza

- Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, Santana

- Después hablamos

¿Después hablamos? _¿Y se iba así, como si nada pasara?_

Rachel, cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, salió de la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro… Si antes no podía parar de reír, pensar en lo loca que estaba Santana le ponía la tarea mucho peor.

- _¡Está demen…!_ ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué lloras Lucy? – Se lanzó al suelo junto a ella - ¡Te juro por Dios que no pasó nada allí adentro! ¡Te lo juro! Solo fue una estrategia – Quinn lloraba cada vez más - ¡Lucy! Tú sabes que los juramentos son importantes para mí, ¡Tú eres importante para mí! Santana está loca. Es tu amiga, tu hermana, ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Créeme!

- No hables tanto, Rach, te creo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí

- Entonces no llores, no llores, _mi amor_

Dos palabras mágicas… Para bien o para mal.

Quinn se levantó y decidida, entró en su habitación recostándose sobre su cama y cubriendo su rostro con una almohada_. "Mi amor" _la frase y su realidad golpeaban su mente.

Rachel siguió sus pasos. Cerró la puerta _-aunque no hacía falta, todos estaban concentrados en lo que debían. _Cinco minutos después, rompió el silencio

- Lucy, por favor, no me castigues con el látigo de tu indiferencia

_¡Alabado sea su drama!_ Escuchó la característica tímida risa Fabray y se atrevió a quitar de su rostro la almohada que lo cubría

- ¿Por qué eres tan dramática, Rachel Berry? - Cuestionó limpiando unas pocas lágrimas

La morena ignoró la graciosa pregunta

- Te lo juro Lucy, te lo juro, no pasó nada

- Ya te dije que te creo

- Solo un beso y me lo dio ella, Lucy…

Frunció su ceño

- ¿Dijo que ninguna mujer sale ilesa si está encerrada en una habitación con ella?

- Si, eso dijo ¡Eso dijo!

- Típico

- Yo acepté el beso un poquito ¡Pero un poquito nada más!

- _No somos nada._ Yo no te puedo amarrar a algo que no existe… Si quieres acostarte con Santana o con Finn, o con Jesse o con los miles de tipos que te molestan en la calle, lo puedes hacer… No puedo reclamarte nada, _no tengo derecho_

- Lo que sentimos te da derecho

- Lo que sentimos no basta

- El amor todo lo puede… Y yo no pretendo hacerte entender eso dándote celos, yo te lo haré entender dándote amor… Te juro que _sea lo que sea_ que te impide ser feliz, lo vamos a solucionar _juntas_

- Si, claro - Suspiró – Lo ves todo fácil porque no sabes nada

- No lo veo fácil Lucy, pero sí posible – Tomó su mano – He pensado cualquier cosa bizarra, he armado cientos de historias en mi cabeza, he tratado de pensar lo peor y te juro que nada, _nada_ se compara con mis ganas de hacerte feliz, yo no sé si me entiendes… Esa se ha convertido en una de mis metas, _en la principal_

Absurdo, ¿No? Ahora _su meta_ era _su meta_.

- Sí, te entiendo… Yo siento lo mismo… Quiero decir, siento que hacerte feliz es lo único que me importa, es mi meta, como tú dices – Confesó finalmente

Rachel abordó sus labios… Con ternura, con devoción, con total entrega. Ahora más que nunca quería hacerle entender que no se podía perder de eso que crecía entre ellas

- Te quiero - Expresó Rachel antes de besarla una vez más

- Yo también te quiero – Respondió **_completamente vencida._**

_¡Aleluya! _Un coro de ángeles cantaban a oídos de Rachel que sonreía triunfante

- ¿Me estás diciendo eso porque crees que estoy borracha?

- Jajajaja no Rach

- Porque te advierto, Lucy, que lo recordaré mañana y si es necesario lo usaré en tu contra

- Vale – Esta vez fue la rubia quien, en un ataque de valentía, se apoderó de sus labios

- ¿Lo vamos a intentar?

Y el miedo regresó… _Y Rachel pudo sentirlo_

- Dime Lucy, ¿No fueron solo dos gatos negros y un perro?

- Jajajaja, ¿Por qué eres tan linda?

- Respóndeme, Lucy

- Sí, solo fueron dos gatos negros y un perro…y tú – Acompañó su respuesta con un corto beso

Una adicción. Una condenada adicción eran sus labios

- No me vas a comprar con besos, Lucy

- ¿No? – Intentaba una vez más

- No…

Descendía concentrada, lentamente. Rachel comenzó a reír de nuevo

-Todo me da vueltas, Lucy

- Ven – La estrechaba entre sus brazos extendiéndose a lo largo de la cama – Cuando despiertes te tomas una cerveza y una aspirina y listo

- ¿Le rompiste a alguien el corazón y nunca pudo recomponer su vida?

- ¿Sigues con eso?

- Si, Lucy…

- He roto muchos corazones – Rió traviesa por el extraño gesto de _su chica_ – Pero no… No es eso

- ¿Es porque soy una mujer? ¿Sería más fácil para ti si yo fuese un hombre?

- Bueno, es un punto importante… Mis padres jamás aprobarían lo nuestro

- Podemos ocultarnos… ¡Me pagas una operación de cambio de sexo! – Bromeó

- Jajajajaja no, jamás te haría eso…

- Entonces, es un punto importante pero no es EL punto, ¿No?

- Así es. Aunque te repito, esto ciertamente empeora la situación

Rachel suspiró

- No pienses más en eso

- ¿Cómo no? Necesito saber qué pasó para que te cierres tanto… Necesito saber qué te pasó y como podemos solucionarlo

- Hay problemas que no tienen solución

- Lucy, tooodos los problemas tienen solución

- No estoy de acuerdo

- Ya lo comprobaremos

- ¿No estabas mareada? Duerme

- ¿Lo vamos a intentar? – Preguntó una vez más.

Rachel_ nunca_ se da por vencida.

- ¿Lo vamos a intentar? - Repitió

Y esta vez la respuesta tardó pero finalmente llegó de una manera extraña

- El fin de semana viajo a Lima, ¿Vienes conmigo?

Santana interrumpía llamando a su puerta y entrando sin pedir invitación

- Veo que está todo bien

Todo bien. _Todo menos su cabeza_ que recibió un golpe certero de un libro cualquiera

- ¡Te odio Santana López! – Mintió la dueña del libro

- Kurt está dormido en el sofá, Blaine está en el sillón, escuché ruidos extraños en MI habitación… Tenemos que esterilizarla, enana

- Anotado, segunda al mando

- Me toca dormir aquí, rubia - Finalizó su discurso

Quinn asintió y Rachel se hizo a un lado señalándole el espacio libre en la cama

- Bonitas piernas y besa estupendo. Habla mucho y, seguramente, es una soplona

- Oh sí, si que lo es jajaja - Quinn se divertía con aquel análisis propuesto por su amiga

- ¡Hey! - Reprochó la aludida

- Sigue con puntaje neutral

- ¿Neutral? No puedo permitirlo… Me quiere y está dispuesta a hacerme feliz

_Dos puntos más_

- Consigo todo lo que me propongo

_Y otro_

- Tiene una mirada que mata…

_Y otro_

_- ¡Aprobada! _- Sentenció la latina

Quinn tomó por la cintura a su enana y sin mucho esfuerzo intercambió sus puestos en la cama

- Esta mujer es una depravada, no puedes dormir en el medio

- Jajaja lo que tú digas, Lucy

- A dormir todas, ¡Ya!


	20. Conociendo a Los Fabray

Señoras y señoritas: ¡Pude hacerlo! Agradecimientos especiales a mi ilustre universidad :)

* * *

- ¿No podemos regresar por tierra?

- ¿Estás loca?

- Loca no, Lucy… Mareada. Creo que le temo a las alturas. Tal vez si te acercas un poco… _Si me besas_…

- Shhhhh, ¿Estás loca?

- Oh, ¡Vamos! Estamos en el baño de un aeropuerto Lucy, nadie nos ve, a nadie le importa lo que decimos

- No Rachel, no estamos en el baño de un aeropuerto, estamos en el baño de _un aeropuerto de Lima_, aquí todos ven, aquí _las paredes tienen oídos_

- Lo siento, Lucy, ya me advertiste pero… Como sea, tú sabes como soy

- Si, ya sé – Confirmó ingresando a uno de los cubículos – Rachel

- Dime, Lucy

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Creo que se atoró el cierre del vestido

- No necesitas bajarlo Lucy, sube la falda y…

- ¡Rachel! ¡Ven acá _ya_!

Rachel obedeció con total inocencia… Encantadora rubia rara, ¿Era necesario bajar el cierre de su vestido? ¡Es un vestido! Lo lógico es subir la falda.

… Aunque mucho más lógico era usar esa buena excusa para poder besarla, después de todo, no es tan raro ver a un par de amigas ayudándose con algunos problemas técnicos de su vestuario.

Y la rubia parecía querer dejar su vida en atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, en besarla, en acariciar su rostro, su cintura… Nada raro. Había sido así durante todos los días posteriores a su cumpleaños y previos al viaje pautado: Un sábado lleno de arrepentimiento por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior, un domingo lleno de disculpas por haberse arrepentido el sábado. Un lunes lleno de besos, abrazos y regalos con los que pretendía absolver su bipolaridad… Un martes lleno de "_Esto no puede ser"_, un miércoles de _"Seamos amigas"_ y un jueves de más besos y un constante _"¿Qué me hiciste? Soy adicta a ti"_

_Paciencia, _se repetía Rachel. Lo bueno tarda en llegar, pero lo bueno llega… Y más si trabajas para ello.

- Perdón, perdón – Se lamentaba la rubia. _Parece que será un viernes de disculpas_ - ¡Mierda! Tienes que dejar de pedirme que te bese, ¿No ves que no me puedo controlar?

- Es lo que busco, Lucy y lo sabes. Contrólate _y ya. _Contrólate y contrólame – Finalizó la descarada orden con un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Un vistazo hacia afuera y de nuevo a la realidad.

- No puedes hacer eso… En estos días, no puedes Rachel

- Si Lucy, ya entendí, no has parado de repetirlo desde ayer

- Tú entiendes pero no lo aceptas ¡Me pediste que te besara!

- Si, pero no te besé Lucy… Yo puedo decir cualquier cosa, el resto está en tus manos – Sonrió

A estas alturas, Quinn Fabray no debería sorprenderse, pero lo hace. _Jamás dejará de hacerlo._

- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Increíble! – Exclamaba saliendo del lugar rumbo al estacionamiento donde las esperaba el chofer de los Fabray – Recuérdame porqué te traje conmigo… Recuérdame porqué me gusta torturarme tanto

- Mmmm Lucy, creo que me trajiste porque no puedes vivir sin mi y porque aquí voy a descubrir la razón real por la que te torturas, así que lo segundo no puedo recordártelo porque no lo sé

- No me refería a eso. _Tú eres la tortura_

- Esto está mal, Lucy

- ¡Por fin lo entiendes!

- No Lucy, tú no entiendes. Está mal que quiera besarte en estos momentos… Me acabas de ofender y yo solo quiero besarte… Eso me convierte en una masoquista o algo así, ¿Lo ves?

Quinn agitó su cabeza totalmente derrotada por sus comentarios. Entraron al auto que las llevaría a su encuentro con el resto de los Fabray _'¡Que Dios se apiade de mi!' _era el único pensamiento de ambas.

Decidió entrar por la parte trasera para no perder la vieja costumbre, sacó su juego de llaves, introdujo la llave correspondiente y detuvo su movimiento antes de girarla

- Rach, mi papá es complicado, de verdad necesito que te comportes

- ¡Oye! ¿Estás queriendo decir que soy una vergüenza, Lucy?

- No seas tonta. Sabes a lo que me refiero… Nada de besos robados, ni indirectas, nada de miradas extrañas o comentarios altisonantes. Procura no tocar ciertos temas y, en la medida de lo posible, por favor, por favor, dale la razón en todo

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, Lucy… ¿Y si no la tiene?

- Bueno, tú decides si quieres discutir con él durante horas… Es tu problema, yo vine por mi hermanita, es lo único que me interesa… Aunque de verdad apreciaría si procuras caerle bien a mis padres

- _¿Fingiendo ser quien no soy?_

No. No era eso lo que quería.

- Estoy nerviosa, siempre que vengo me pasa… Y si a eso le sumo que tú nunca aceptas mis peticiones de mantener a raya lo que sentimos, pues… Todo es peor, tengo el doble de problemas

- Trataré de hacerlo bien, Lucy. Te prometo que dejaré a un lado mi situación contigo

_Un gran alivio._ Rachel jamás falla en sus promesas.

- Por lo menos mientras no estemos solas – Aclaró sonriendo y logrando provocar una sonrisa en su rubia. Tuvo que bajar su mirada para no lanzarse sobre ella allí mismo. _Condenada sonrisa._

- Vale… Mientras no estemos a solas o en espacios abiertos y/o comunes como sala de estar, cocina, comedor, sala de juegos, el despacho de papá, la biblioteca o el cuarto de costura

- ¡Es media casa, Lucy!

- Promételo

- ¿Vamos a dormir juntas?

- Hay suficientes habitaciones como para que eso no pase

- ¿Por lo menos vamos a dormir en habitaciones contiguas?

- Es probable, supongo que sí…

- ¿Puedo pensar bien si quiero aceptar esa promesa?

- ¡Rachel!

- Está bien, está bien, lo prometo.

- Bien, aquí vamos…

- ¡Ya va! - Exclamó

- ¡Rachel! ¡Me asustas!

- Asustada estoy yo… Siento que vamos a entrar a una casa embrujada ¿Tu te estás viendo, Lucy? ¡Estás a punto de temblar!

- No seas exagerada, Rachel

- No te atreves a darle vuelta a esa llave, Lucy

- No me has dejado

- Tú te detuviste antes, no fui yo

- Como sea, ya vamos a entrar

- ¿Nos están esperando, Lucy? ¿Saben que estoy contigo?

- Claro, yo le dije a Frannie, solo hablé con ella, supongo que ella le dijo a mis papás

- ¿Supones? ¿Supones, Lucy? ¿Y qué tal si no les dijo? Tú crees que es de mala educación no anunciarse, ¡Lo recuerdo!

- Ya cálmate jajaja – Se atrevió a regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… A ver, mi mamá es… Es una mujer tranquila, no te alabará, no te juzgará, no te querrá ni te odiará, mi mamá _nada. _Ya conoces a Frannie y mi papá… - Dejó escapar un suspiro - Bueno, mi papá es un hombre amable, infunde respeto, eso sí… Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse mientras no promuevas la homosexualidad… _Irónico, ¿No?… _- Por la mirada de Rachel supo que no era tiempo para bromas - La libertad excesiva o las revoluciones

- Ok, ok…

- Te repito, soy yo la única que tiene motivos para estar nerviosa

- _¿Por m_

- Y antes que lo preguntes, no por ti… Por mi y nada más

- ¿Y tu hermanita?

- A ella la veremos mañana

- Cierto, ayer me lo dijiste… Ok Lucy, estoy lista… ¡Ya va!

- ¿Ahora qué Rachel? ¡Por Dios!

- Nada, estoy lista

La presentación Judy-Rachel fue más que cordial. Afortunadamente el Hitler de la casa trabajaba hasta la hora de la cena. _Un tiempo para respirar_, pensaban todas.

Frannie acompañó a Rachel a instalarse en su habitación mientras madre e hija se ponían al día. Rachel aprovechaba el momento para obtener un poco de información…

- ¿Y cuantos años tiene?

- 6 recién cumplidos

- ¡Me encantan los niños! Quiero tener como… _¡Siete!_

- Quinn no quiere tener ninguno

- ¿Me dices eso por algo en particular? – Indagó divertida. Era la tercera indirecta que recibía

- No, es un comentario al aire… - Contestó con picardía

- Ok… Ya que estamos en estas, cuéntame por qué tu hermana no quiere tener hijos

Frannie respiró profundo. Con Rachel era mejor cuidar las bromas

- Larga historia, ya te contará

- ¡No es justo! Aun espero que alguien me diga porqué no le gusta su primer nombre…

Ok. Una información por otra.

- Está bien, te contaré esa historia

- ¿De verdad, Fran?

- Si – Se sentó a su lado en la inmensa cama – Quinn era algo gordita, era una bolita…

- Ahhhh por eso se atormenta tanto cuidando todo lo que come

- Así es. No hay fotos de eso, ella se encargó de quemarlas… Bueno, mamá tiene un par, pero no le digas, luego te las muestro

- Ok, soy una tumba

- De todas maneras mañana la verás en vivo. La peque es idéntica a Quinn cuando tenía su edad

- ¡Genial! …¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con su nombre?

- La llamaban Lucy Caboosey

- ¡Oh!

- ¿De qué hablan?

- F: De nada – R: De ti

- ¿De nada o de mi?

- R: De nada – F: De ti

- Ok, no preguntaré más… Ya papá viene, a las 7 todas en la mesa, ¿Puedo sugerir tu vestuario? – No esperó respuesta y hurgó en la maleta de Rachel – Este vestido… Dejas tu cabello suelto y te pones esta cinta

- Jajajaja ay Lucy, Lucy, que mal te veo

- Piérdete, Frannie

- Lo haré. Nos vemos con el nazi - Bromeó

* * *

Tan, tan nazi, no le había parecido. Un poco preguntón sin duda, pero… ¿Quién era ella para juzgar? A ella le encanta ser protagonista de los interrogatorios en sus dos presentaciones: El que interroga y el que es interrogado. Tenía que prepararse para cuando la fama llegara a su vida.

Frannie se divertía con el contrapunteo, Quinn sufría, Judy observaba, Rachel se preguntaba si la señora aun seguía allí. Russel se interesaba en su vida cada minuto un poco más.

- ¿Y tienes novio?

La pregunta era absolutamente necesaria luego de una terrible deducción: Rachel y Santana se llevaban bien.

- ¡Sí! – Contestó Quinn – Se llama Finn

- Ya no es mi novio, Lucy – Rebatió Rachel

'_Ya no'_ suficiente para Russel que dio por entendido que a la nueva amiga de su hija le gustaban los hombres

- ¿Por qué no?

- Se fue a la armada y tuvieron que terminar, dudo mucho que haya sido por falta de amor, es un buen chico

- Quinn, ¿Qué falta de educación es esa? Estoy hablando con Rachel, deja que conteste

- Lo siento papá

- Cada vez vienes peor, no me quiero imaginar con qué tipo de gente andas… No hablo de ti Rachel, créeme que no tendría reparo en decírtelo

Ok. _Comenzaba a comprender a lo que se referían al llamarlo nazi_

- Eres una niña muy educada, ya desearía que Quinn actuase así sin que tenga que recordarle ciertas normas

- No señor, estoy segura que formó… formaron - Corrigió recordando a la Sra. Fabray - a una persona muy educada. _Mi padre está encantado con su hija_

- Me alegra saber que por lo menos me deja bien fuera de esta casa… _¿Estudias? ¿Qué hacen tus padres?_

- Estoy cursando un taller de teatro

- Esa no es una carrera

- Créame señor, lo es

- No hija, no estoy de acuerdo

- Le digo que sí. Tengo que estudiar técnicas de interpretación, diálogos, ensayo cada día, tengo la dedicación y el talento… Para mí, es una carrera como cualquier otra

Una mezcla de orgullo y de miedo era el corazón de la menor de los Fabray presentes. No sabía cual de los dos sentimientos ganaba, pero sí sabía que había ganado varias monedas para la alcancía de su amor por Rachel Berry.

- Disculpa, ¿Qué me dijiste que hacen tus padres?

Un curioso cambio de tema. Quinn y Frannie se miraron y rieron discretamente. Rachel había ganado.

- Mi papá está incapacitado y mi otr…

Quinn se vio falsamente invadida por un exagerado ataque de tos. Eso y el sonido de un móvil interrumpieron el infeliz momento. Russel miraba con reproche a su hija mientras se disculpaba con Rachel por tener que ausentarse para responder el importante llamado

- ¿Ya estás bien, Lucy?

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de Leroy

- ¿Quién es Leroy? – ¡Milagro! Judy Fabray_ había resucitado_

- Es su otro papá – Respondió Frannie

- ¡Frannie! – Reprochó Quinn

- ¿Tiene dos…? ¿Dos hombres? – Se dirigió a Rachel.

Ésta asintió un poco dolida

- Soy lo que soy, Lucy

- Yo sé,_ cariño, _yo sé… No te estoy pidiendo que lo niegues solo… No hables de él, ¡Por favor! No con mi papá, hazlo por mi, por favor

- ¿Cariño? – Intervenía Judy una vez más ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hija menor.

Russel regresaba a la mesa

- El apellido Fabray seguirá subiendo como la espuma – Anunció antes de sentarse – Disculpa Rachel, ¿Me decías que tu papá está incapacitado? ¡Qué pena! ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Papá, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco pesado con nuestra invitada? - Frannie al rescate - Estará todo el fin de semana con nosotros, deja un poco para después

- ¿Te molesta Rachel?

- No Señor Russel, aunque agradecería no ser el único tema de conversación

_Hitler_ Fabray se quedó con el "No"

- Quinn vive sola en Nueva York solo porque está Santana. No es la mejor de las compañías pero sé que la cuida, que quiere lo mejor para ella y que son _como hermanas, _por lo que estoy seguro que no pecará con mi hija, pero Quinn necesita que la _tengamos_ bajo observación. A ella y _a sus amistades. _Esta niña está propensa a cualquier cosa.

_Paciencia, mucha paciencia,_ necesitaba Rachel para no gritarle cualquier cantidad de cosas a ese señor, ¿Por qué tanta basura contra su hija? ¿No se supone que un padre debe ayudar y no hundir a sus hijos? Más que un nazi, le parecía un puto depresor, _una condenada bestia._

- ¡Mira nada más! Una lesbiana, su novia loca obsesionada con su gato, un rubio tonto enamorado de una negra que lo tiene dominado, ni hablar de sus primos por parte de madre – Miró con desprecio a su mujer – Los Motta están todos mal de la cabeza… Esa es la gente que le gusta a mi hija, ¿Cuál es tu defecto, Berry? – Intentó bromear. Totalmente patético.

- Puedo comenzar por el teatro… Anteriormente lo desacreditó

- Tu pasión al hablar de él me convenció, ya quisiera yo que Quinn hablara así de lo que estudia

- Amo a – Quinn cerró sus ojos con fuerza - Santana, no como pareja, pero me parece una chica estupenda

- Puedo aceptarlo. No es suficiente, tienes que esforzarte un poco más para que empieces a desagradarme -Seguía bromeando. Lo que no sabía era que él, sin mucho esfuerzo, había logrado el puesto numero uno en la lista de personas desagradables para la morena - ¿Eres católica?

- Soy judía

- ¡Ahí está! Jajajaja ¡Es ese! Que estupidez más grande seguir esperando al mesías… El mesías ya vino… Vino y murió en la cruz por nosotros, por nuestros pecados… Pero _**te perdono **_porque no tienes la culpa de haber sido criada bajo esa falsa doctrina

_Paciencia, Rachel, paciencia_

- Russel, amor – Su esposa creyó abogar con esas dos miserables palabras

¿A cual de los dos debería despreciar más?

- Te invito a la iglesia este domingo, ¿Vienes?

- Por supuesto

- ¡Así es que me gusta! Que la gente no se cierre a la verdad

- No pierdo nada con escuchar otras versiones

- Muy inteligente de tu parte… ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Qué hace tu mamá?

- Murió – Fue directa

- Lo siento mucho

- No me gusta hablar de eso

- Lo entiendo… Si tu mamá murió y tu papá está incapacitado, debo suponer que trabajas

- Es sostén de su familia desde pequeña… - Habló Quinn sin importarle la siguiente reprensión. No podía ocultar su emoción por la historia – Ha tenido más de un trabajo simultáneo, no ha descuidado las terapias de su papá, ni sus clases de teatro… Y por si fuera poco, ama su vida, regala sonrisas, de verdad no sé como lo hace

- Todo lo contrario a ti - Sentenció su padre

- Todo lo contrario a mí - Aceptó

- Mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeña que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin dañar a nadie, me enseñaron a no ser dependiente, a pensar en la ausencia, en la escasez…

- Es cuestión de personalidad, pudiste con todo, tienes la fuerza

- Es cuestión de crianza. Me dieron esa fuerza

Russel entendió el ataque

- Quinn jamás podría – Se defendió

- A Quinn no la han dejado – La defendió

- ¿A qué hora llega Beth? – De nuevo Judy

- Debe estar llegando a media mañana – Respondió Russel lanzando su servilleta a la mesa

- Quiero ir por ella, papá – Se atrevió a pedir la rubia

- Me parece bien porque el domingo a primera hora se va para el campamento.


	21. Crear vínculos

**1) No sé si a las demás escritoras les pasa pero saber que tienen demasiadas expectativas me da un poquito de miedo y me bloqueo :D Conclusión: No me digan que esperan un buen capítulo porque me cohíbo jaja**

**2) Hace dos capítulos advertí un "paro" de una semana y media, antes pude actualizar pero esta vez -gracias a algunos asuntos universitarios- me costó demasiaaaado, no crean que fue por el mero placer de hacerlas sufrir**

**3) ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaas por leer y comentar! Son lo máximo! :D**

* * *

- ¡Esto está riquísimo Señora Judy! Creo que debería visitar a Lucy un poco más seguido – Sugirió con seriedad

- Yo creo que no. Quinn se muere si la visito con un poco más de frecuencia – Reía – Y si te escucha, creo que nunca más te dirá _cariño_

Primera estocada. Para conocer a Judy, debes saber que jamás olvida los detalles.

_La noche anterior_ luego de la cena familiar y el repentino ataque de indignación de Russel, cada persona presente se dirigió a su habitación. Varios _"Buenas noches"_ se escucharon en el hogar Fabray antes de dejar todo en un incómodo y absoluto silencio que Judy amablemente rompió a la mañana siguiente con un _"Buenos días"_ que sacó a Rachel de sus pensamientos matutinos.

Una invitación a la cocina y un buen desayuno acompañado de una amena charla entre la rubia mayor y la pequeña morena fue el comienzo del día

- Anoche pensé que le habían comido la lengua los ratones, Señora Judy

Estocada esquivada.

- Jajaja es cierto, hablo poco

- ¡No habla, Señora Judy! No habla pero si pregunta… No tanto como su esposo, pero…

- Jajajaja que graciosa eres, ¿No te da pena decirme eso?

- Disculpe Señora Judy, es que… usted… ¿Se molestó?

- No, no me molesta hija, solo preguntaba, simple curiosidad

- Disculpe Señora Judy, suelo tomar confianza muy rápido y esta mañana me ha tratado con familiaridad y me cayó bien… Anoche no tanto

- ¿Como Russel?

- Si – _Contestó sin pensar_ - ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Ay Dios! ¿Por qué me hizo esa pregunta? ¡No es justo, señora Judy!

- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo - Le sonrió amable – Russel no suele caer bien a la primera… Es un poco estricto, pero no es tan ogro como parece - Justificó

- Creo que "estricto" no es la palabra Señora Judy, pero usted lo conoce más que yo, así que no intentaré contradecirla

- Rachel

- Dígame señora Judy

- ¿Tienes que decir _"Señora Judy"_ cada vez que te diriges a mi?

Rachel reía apenada

- Lo siento Señora Judy, tengo que controlar eso… Creo que lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, lo mismo me pasó con Lucy desde que la conocí… Dejando a un lado que me encanta su nombre… y que me fascina que nadie más la llame así

Comprobado. Cuando se trata de Rachel Berry, tomar confianza puede ser realmente contraproducente

- Anoche no repetías "Señor Russel" a cada rato

- Él no me pone nerviosa, en lo absoluto

- ¿Y yo sí? – Rachel asintió - Eso si que es raro, normalmente Russel gana, ¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa?

- Debe ser el momento señora Judy, anoche estaba con Lucy a mi lado y estaba Frannie y… Sinceramente, las personas como su esposo no me dan miedo, me dan coraje – Miró a todos lados con desconfianza - _No está,_ ¿Cierto?

- No jajaja todos los días se va muy temprano a trabajar… ¿Y Lucy?

- Sigue durmiendo, supongo… Aunque es extraño, ella se levanta tempranísimo cuando no duerme en su cama

- Solo preguntaba porqué te ponía o te pone nerviosa

- ¡Ah! Porque… Por… Cuando la conocí… Ehhh… No sé qué decirle Señora Judy

- Ella odia que la llamemos Lucy

- Lo sé

- Pero no la he escuchado discutir contigo porque la llames así

Rachel no encontraba la forma de evadir esos suaves pero certeros ataques. Sus nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y su padre siempre le dijo que lo mejor en esos casos era bromear un poco y decir la verdad

- Me lo advirtió más de una vez Señora Judy, pero yo no podía parar… Fue tanto lo que repetí su nombre que una vez la llamé Quinn y se enojó, ¿Qué le parece?

- Bastante gracioso

- Claro, la llamé Quinn porque estaba enojada, tal vez eso tiene que ver…

- Es curioso que no se me haya ocurrido preguntar antes, ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

¿Verdades? Judy las quería todas

- Unos tres… meses

- Hay bastante confianza para tan poco tiempo…

- Algo así, Señora Judy

- Te debe querer mucho

- Sí, nos… nos queremos mucho, Señora Judy - Afirmó con temor

- Quinn nunca había traído amigos… San no cuenta, ella es de la familia… Y Brittany y Lord Tubbington también lo son - Bromeaba tratando de aligerar un poco la situación que a leguas se veía incómoda para la cuestionada

- ¡Tubbington! Ese gato es bastante famoso, y yo sigo sin conocerlo

- ¿No lo conoces?

- No señora Judy

- Entonces aun no eres miembro oficial de la trinidad impía… Aunque dejaría de ser trinidad – Divagó

- ¿Trinidad impía?

- Sí, así se hacían llamar Quinn, Santana y Brittany en la escuela

- Han sido solo tres meses, señora Judy

- Créeme, sabes bastante para "solo tres meses" Quinn es muy cerrada con cualquiera que no se llame Santana López. Desde pequeña fue así… Así que sí, sabes mucho

- Aun no sé lo que quiero saber - Murmuró

- ¿Y qué quieres saber? A lo mejor te puedo ayud

- Buenos días - Quinn aparecía en la escena, bostezando y tratando de poner en orden, su cabello a medio secar - ¿En qué la vas a ayudar?

- Buenos días, Lucy – Dijo una atontada Rachel que, muerta de amor por la imagen, aprovechó la cercanía para darle el ya acostumbrado beso de buenos días.

Un tierno beso en la mejilla que fue abruptamente rechazado por la rubia.

- ¡Ya vuelvo! – Exclamó Judy en su intento por dejarlas a solas. Después de lo visto, nada parecía un gran secreto para ella.

- Llamó Kurt, todo bien con tu papá

- Me alegro… ¿Dijo algo más?

- No - Respiró profundo tomando valor para la obligada disculpa - Perdón Rach, fue… Fue una reacción automática, no… No quise hacer eso, perdóname, estamos con mi mamá y… me da pena… o algo así

- No te preocupes Lucy, no lo volveré a hacer – Cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño intentando demostrar su descontento

Pero Quinn Fabray estaba realmente enamorada de esa imagen y sonrió. No fue éste el caso pero en muchas ocasiones la hacía enojar solo para ver esa reacción. Adorable y encantadora reacción.

- Tienes que hacerlo Rach, ya es parte de mi vida… - Confesaba al tiempo que arrastraba la silla de la más pequeña hacia su cuerpo

- Cuando algo es parte de tu vida, no lo rechazas, ¡No te iba a besar Lucy! Ok, sí, si lo iba a hacer pero en la mejilla – Tocó su mejilla con su dedo – Como las amigas… Porque eso somos tu y yo, a-mi-gas

- Ok. _Dame cariño_, amiga

- ¿Qué?

Rápidamente y en una para nada cómoda posición, acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su cadáver, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ella

- ¡Lucy! Tu mamá nos puede ver

- No importa, ella no dice nada

- Tú rechazas un tonto beso en la mejilla - Ya supéralo - …pero no temes que tu mamá nos vea así, ¿No te parece peor esto? Es como más, no sé, ¿Intimo?

- Ok, si no me quieres dar cariño - Falsamente enojada se irguió logrando que Rachel la obligara a regresar a sus piernas consiguiendo un poco más de las caricias que reclamaba

- ¿Ves, Rach? Así está mejor – Expresaba con una enorme sonrisa perdiéndose en los ojos de su "amiga"

- ¿Qué está mejor?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue un completo desastre: Rachel levantándose bruscamente, el ruido de un par de sillas caídas, Quinn quejándose por el atentado contra su cuello, Frannie riendo a todo pulmón y una extrañada Judy entrando al lugar e intentando descubrir qué había pasado… La curiosidad parecía ser su sello.

Y su fortaleza era saber cuando debía reprimirla.

- Quinn, creo que ya deberías ir al aeropuerto

- Si mamá, desayuno y me voy, ¿Rachel ya desayunó?

- Si… ¿Llevas a Rachel contigo, Lucy?

- ¡Mamá! No me digas Lucy

- Yo pensé que…

- ¡No pienses! Si no lo haces cuando debes, no lo hagas ahora – Ordenó - Me quitaste el apetito, me voy…

- ¡Voy contigo, Luc…! Voy contigo… ¡Hasta luego, señora Judy! ¡Nos vemos, Fran!

Rachel tuvo que despedirse a la carrera. Quinn no tenía intención alguna de esperarla.

- Hasta luego – Respondió Judy con su típica sonrisa de resignación.

Y suspiró.

- Algún día se le pasará – Expresó Frannie

- Fue por su bien

- Eso nos hizo creer papá… Mamá, Quinn se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo, Quinn quería mejorar

- No estaba preparada… No está preparada, ¿Te imaginas a Quinn con alguien más a su cargo?

- ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor la subestimamos?

- Lo cierto es que Quinn nunca hizo o hace algo para hacernos cambiar de parecer, ¿Cómo le quitamos la razón a tu padre?

No más defensa. Aquel era un punto pesado e importante.

_(…)_

- Rachel, yo no te quiero tratar mal, no quiero que pagues los platos rotos, por favor no opines

- Insisto, Lucy, es tu mamá y no puedes tratarla así

- Rach, de verdad, cambiemos de tema si no quieres que abra la puerta del auto y te convierta en un verdadero puto cadáver!

Rachel abrió su boca sorprendida, su dulce Lucy no sería capaz…

- No serías capaz, Lucy

- Es más que obvio que no te voy a lanzar pero si soy capaz de dejarte en cualquier esquina _¡Pruébame!_ – Tentaba. Le era totalmente imposible enojarse con Rachel por mucho tiempo - ¿Quieres conocer a Quinn?

- Ya la conozco, Lucy

- No, tú conoces a Lucy… ¿Conoces a Snix?

- No, ¿Quién es?

- Es el alter ego agresivo de San… Sale a la luz cuando siente la necesidad de atacar, ella no puede controlarlo

- Jajajaja ok, veo que Britt no es la única loquita de la famosa trinidad impía

- ¿Quién te contó? ¿Frannie o Judy?

- Tu mamá

- Bien, como sea… Lucy es mi alter ego tierno, mi lado bueno... y solo se muestra contigo

Estacionó y apagó el auto. Habían llegado a su destino

- Si me presentas a Quinn, corres el riesgo de verla domesticada, ¿Te atreves?

- ¿Domesticada? Jajaja… ¡Hey! – Golpeó su brazo con mínima fuerza- Yo no soy un animal

- Domesticar significa_ "crear vínculos"_

- ¡Ah! Claro

- Supongo que leíste El Principito

- _"Hay una flor… Creo que ella me ha domesticado"_ – Citó

- ¡Eres tan grandiosa! ¿Cómo haces para aprenderte esas cosas?

- No sé, tengo buena memoria… ¿Sabes quién es mi flor?

- ¡Claro! ¡Soy yo!

- No eres muy modesta ciertamente, pero eres ¡Tan conmovedora! – Recitó divertida

- ¿Eso también lo dice la historia, Lucy?

- Eso también lo dice, Rachel

- Tendré que leerla otra vez para comprobarlo

- Cuando lleguemos a NY la buscamos – Miró su reloj – En 20 minutos debe llegar el avión

- Quiero domesticar a Quinn, ¿Cuándo me la presentas? Aunque, creo que ya vi un adelanto de Quinn con su mamá

- Rachel, por favor, olvida el tema

- Está bien, Lucy

- Hablemos de otra cosa…

- Hablemos de Beth, en minutos la conoceré y no sé mucho de ella

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Cualquier cosa Lucy, no sé casi nada

- Tiene 6 años

- Eso me dijo Frannie

- Dicen que es idéntica a mí cuando tenía su edad

- Eso también lo sabía

- Vale, dime lo que no sepas para no gastar energía en vano

- Jajajaja, estoy aprendiendo un poco… Quinn aparece cuando Lucy pierde la paciencia ¿Voy bien, Lucy?

- Tú siempre vas bien, Rachel Berry

Rachel sonrió sonrojada

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

No podía soportar más la corta distancia y ese leve tono rosado en las mejillas de su chica. No en Ohio donde tenía que cuidarse hasta de su sombra.

Entraron al aeropuerto y se sentaron en las sillas más cercanas al pasillo por el que cruzarían los viajeros de Canadá. Rachel insistía con su conversación

- ¿Y esa señora la acompaña a todos lados?

- Si

- ¡Que fastidioso! ¿Tú también tenías una niñera así?

- "Institutriz"… Y no, no tuve una

- ¿Y Frannie?

- Tampoco

- ¿Y por qué Beth si?

- Porque sí, Rach

- ¿No viene desde que faltaste a nuestra primera no-cita, Lucy?

- Así es

- ¿Y no crees que es demasiado tiempo lejos para una niña de seis años?

- Lo es

- De hecho, Lucy… ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a su hija de seis añitos en un internado? ¡Y fuera del país!

- Es el mejor de…

- Fue a tu papá, ¿No?

- Si

- Me cae mal Lucy, muy mal ¡Y es tan difícil que alguien me caiga mal! Perdón, se que estoy hablando de tu papá

- Me da igual, Rachel

- ¿Y si Beth se enferma? ¿Y si tiene un mal día en el colegio y quiere hablar con alguien de su familia?

Quinn se levantó de su asiento, inquieta, impaciente, necesitaba ver a su hija cuanto antes, necesitaba verla y dejar de escuchar aquello que tantas veces se había preguntado.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer como siempre que reflexionaba un poco sobre la vida a la que la había sometido: Vivir bajo el yugo de Russel Fabray era la más miserable de las condenas.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Lucy?

- ¿Qué?

- Te decía que cuando yo tenga a mis hijos los tendré siempre cerca… Y cuando crezcan y deban ir al colegio, irán al colegio que quede más cerca de nuestra casa o de mi trabajo… Nunca, nunca dejaré que se alejen demasiado, hasta que sean lo suficientemente grandes… En serio, ¿En qué estaba pensando tu papá?… ¿Estás… estás llorando, Lucy?

- No – Con sus manos intentaba frenar su llanto

- Si, estás llorando Lucy, ¿Dije algo malo?

- Suéltame, no, no dijiste algo malo… Y no estoy llorando

- ¿Beth tiene que ver con eso que te atormenta? ¿Te sientes culpable porque están siendo más estrictos con ella que contigo porque a lo mejor no quieren que ella sea como creen que eres tú? Porque si es así tu no tienes la culpa, Lucy… Tú no tienes nada que ver con la falsa percepción que…

- Beth es mi hija – Susurró

- Si a tu papá un día se le ocurrió que estando interna en... ¿Qué? – Su cerebro apenas procesaba las palabras antes dichas

- Beth es mi hija – Repetía en el mismo tono

- Pero tú… Tú no quieres tener hijos Lucy, tu no qu…

- Son ellas, espérame aquí

Un minuto después, Rachel tomó asiento de nuevo sin apartar su vista de la rubia que se alejaba al encuentro de su hija… ¿Hija? Lucy, su Lucy, la misma que siempre repetía que no quería tener hijos porque no pensaba colaborar trayendo _"más inútiles como ella"_ a este mundo, tenía una hija. Una hija de seis años.

_ ¿Dónde quedaba el gastado discurso?_

- ¿Estás llorando, Quinn? – Sobre sus brazos, la niña secaba las pocas lágrimas que aun se dejaban ver

- No mi niña. Es mi alergia, ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- Como todos

- Señorita Quinn, creo que ya es hora de bajar a la niña, no es bueno que…

- Tienes el día libre Shelby, piérdete

- Pero señorita Quinn, su papá…

- Yo me encargo de decirle... Toma, para el taxi y para el resto del día, ¡Piérdete! ¡Gracias! – Finalizó dándole la espalda.

Beth se despidió con su manito para después hundir el rostro en el cuello de la rubia

- Gracias mami, Shelby a veces me fastidia mucho, pero yo la quiero

- ¿Más que a mi?

- ¡No! ¿Y papá? ¿Y mamá? ¿Estamos solitas?

- No… Vine con una amiga

- ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero! No te quiero llamar Quinn - Protestó

- No lo hagas, ella sabe nuestro secreto

- ¡Pero es nuestro!

- Saluda a Rachel

- ¡No quiero! – Escondió su rostro nuevamente procurando no ver a quien le presentaban

- Está un poquito enojada, ya se le pasará

- No se me pasará, Quinn

- Si se te pasará, Bethany

- ¡Me llamaste Bethany!

- ¡Tu me llamaste Quinn!

- ¿No se supone que te debo llamar así cuando estamos con extraños? – Miró a Rachel por primera vez – Te conviene que olvide que alguien más sabe nuestro secreto, así que la trataré como la extraña que es y te llamaré Quinn

- Como quieras Bethany, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Quiero dejarla a ella en su casa y salir contigo

- Beth, tu no eres así, ¿Qué pasa?

- Tranquila Lucy, no tengo muchas ganas de salir

- Está bien…

Beth saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia el auto apoderándose del asiento delantero.

- ¿Estás bien?

Rachel asintió con su cabeza

- No te preocupes, sabré ganármela… No hay Fabray que se me resista

Quinn dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa

- Eso es cierto, ¿Qué nos haces?

- Creo que… los domestico - Ambas rieron - Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Lucy

- Lo sé

- Y me debes varias explicaciones

- Las que quieras


	22. Si no intentas jamás sabrás

¡Gracias por sus reviews! :)

* * *

- ¿Quién es ella, mami? ¿Por qué se queda en nuestra casa y por qué te llama Lucy?

- Es una amiga… de Nueva York

- ¿Vino contigo?

- Si, ¿Qué tal el colegio? – Extendió su mano esperando la de la rubia menor. Habían llegado al lugar elegido por la más pequeña

- Bien - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Te dejó de molestar la niña boba?

Beth negó con su cabeza y saltó hacia la banca más cercana

- Pero Vico me defiende, ¿Por qué ella sabe nuestro secreto?

- Porque... podemos confiar en ella, ¿Quién es Vico?

- Es mi nueva amiga, es latina ¡Como San!

- ¿Si? Entonces debe ser genial

- A ella también la molestan, mami

- ¿Y a ella por qué?

- Por vejada

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por vejada! Dicen que es pobre y que no tiene que pagar porque le tienen lastima

- ¡Ah! Becada… eso si tendría sentido - Murmuró

- ¿Es malo ser vejada?

- Becada

- Eso, ¿Es malo ser vejada?

Mejor no insistir.

- Claro que no… Y no es lástima, está becada porque se lo merece, seguramente Vico destacó entre muchos otros niños y por eso la premiaron

- Nosotras dos somos las mejores de nuestro salón – Expresó con orgullo

- Sé que tú eres la mejor… Y estoy orgullosísisisisisisisisima – Aseguraba repartiendo cosquillas por el diminuto cuerpo de su hija

- Jajajajajajaja no Quinn, noooo jajajaja yaaa

- ¿Ya? ¡Nooo!

- Si jajajaja jajaja yaaa, ¡Suéltame! – Quinn obedeció sin dejar de amenazarla con sus manos – Rachel... canta lindo

- ¿Tu crees? – Beth asintió – Yo digo que canta muy normal… Creo que tendremos que pedirle que cante otra vez para nosotras para ver quién tiene razón

- Me gusta su cabello y su es nariz demasiado grande

- ¡Beth!

- ¿Qué?

- Esas cosas no se dicen

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hacen sentir mal a la gente

- Pero su nariz me gusta, mami

- Sí, a mi también… Pero no digas que es grande

- ¡Pero es grande!

- Ok, está bien, está bien… Nos gusta su hermosa nariz grande

- No es hermosa – Veía a su madre con desconcierto - Es una nariz

Quinn respiró profundo, ¡Niños!

- Vale, olvidemos a Rachel y su nariz

- También hace caras raras y graciosas – Ignoró la petición. Rachel Berry era un tema que Beth Fabray no quería abandonar…

Quinn no pudo notarlo pero durante el camino de regreso del aeropuerto a su casa, Rachel no solo cantó cada melodía que sonaba en la radio sino que se encargó de dramatizarlas desde el instante en el que notó a Beth espiándola por el retrovisor de su ventanilla.

Se detenía cada vez que la niña giraba para observarla descaradamente y continuaba con sus payasadas cuando ésta fingía no prestarle atención.

El panorama no fue distinto cuando bajaron del auto para saludar a Judy y dejar a Rachel que se veía tan seria cuando las _adultas_ la miraban y luego ¡Zas! Se transformaba en la repartidora de risas oficial de Beth que no podía explicar el porqué de su comportamiento cuando se escondía detrás de Quinn.

Quiso limar asperezas e invitarla a su paseo pero anhelaba un momento a solas con la rubia. Sin Frannie, sin Judy y ante todo, sin Russel; lo quería, ¿Cómo no querer al señor de los juguetes? Pero se había liberado por un día de la rectitud de Shelby y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad con la rectitud de Hitler Fabray o las clases de buenas costumbres de Judy... Y, sin lugar a dudas, al menos por un par de horas, no quería compartir a Quinn.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ahora resulta que la conoces mejor que yo? ¡Yo no he visto sus caras raras!

Beth reía por la cómica protesta

- Entonces tendremos que pedirle que las haga otra vez para las dos - Planteó

- Vale – Estrecharon sus manos y sellaron el pacto – Nos tendrá que cantar y hacernos caras raras y graciosas… ¿La invitamos a nuestra acampada?

Dudó. Por varios segundos, la menor de las rubias analizó la propuesta.

La respuesta nunca llegó.

- La paso bien contigo, mami…

- Y yo la paso bien contigo, bebé

- Quiero ir a Nueva York, ¡Dile a papá! – Exclamó ilusionada

- Beth, no creo que…

- Por favor mami, por favor – Juntó sus manitos y pronunciaba su labio inferior; en su última visita se había enterado del efecto que ese acto producía en la rubia

- Hablaré con él

- ¡SIIIIIIIII!

- Pero ya sabes como es Russel

- Me voy a Nueva York, me voy a Nueva York – Saltaba inquietamente a modo de festejo

- En las próximas vacaciones…

- ¡No! ¡En éstas!

- ¿Recuerdas que ya estás inscrita en el campamento?

- ¡No quiero ir!

- Pero tienes qu…

- Mis compañeros dicen que soy un problema y que por eso nunca paso tiempo con ustedes, ¿Lo soy, mami? ¿Por eso no me quieres llevar contigo?

- Claro que no mi amor

- ¿Y por qué no me quieres llevar contigo?

- Si quiero, pero… Es complicado, ya sabes que papá decide

- ¿Por qué? Tu eres grande, mami, ¿Cuándo uno crece los papás siguen decidiendo? - Indagó cruzada de brazos

Quinn rió un poco al escuchar la pregunta

- Bueno, en algunos casos… Yo espero que me obedezcas hasta que seas una viejita con bastoncito

- ¿Para las próximas vacaciones si me llevas?

Quinn asintió poco convencida. Russel jamás lo permitiría, si no era capaz de cuidar de ella, mucho menos de una niña… El argumento de siempre y, como siempre, era imposible refutarlo.

Eso sin contar el temor que le causaba la gran responsabilidad de tenerla. No quería repetir errores pasados.

- Tengo hambre mami

- ¿Dónde quieres comer?

- En casa

- ¿Segura?

- Si, ¡Vamos! - Le dijo guiándola de regreso al auto

_(...)_

- ¿Y nuestra insulina?

- ¿Perdón?

- Rachel, mamá, jajaja, Beth está ampliando su vocabulario… Abre la boca – La niña obedecía – Vejada, insulina…

- ¿Vejada?

- Sí, becada, vejada… Abre… Ya sabes, inquilina, insulina, es lo mismo

- ¿Dónde está? – Insistía Beth

- Está con Frannie, ya las llamé… Si Shelby o tu papá ven que estás dándole la comida...

- ¿Qué hago si quiere que se la dé?

- Si no me la da ella, no como – Sentenció la niña

- ¿Ves? Si no se la doy, no come...

Frannie y Rachel, entre risas, se unían al trío ocupando sus asientos alrededor de la mesa

- ¡Hola Rachel!

- ¡Hola Beth! ¿Como estás?

- ¿Quieres acampar con nosotras esta noche?

- Claro - Contestó Rachel. Judy y Frannie cruzaban miradas de incredulidad, las acampadas de Quinn y Beth eran una tradición sagrada adquirida en el último año, nadie era invitado y nadie procuraba serlo - ¿Acampar donde?

- Aquí. En el jardín – Respondió Quinn sonriendo - ¿Qué hacían?

- Veíamos algunas fotos...

- Tranquila, estoy comprometida y no me gustan las mujeres – Susurró Frannie en su oído procurando no ser escuchada por alguien más

- Idiota - El insulto de vuelta no fue precisamente un susurro

- ¿Y quieres que yo esté? - Rachel, emocionada, ahora dirigía sus palabras a Beth. Otra Fabray al bolsillo.

- Si... Por cortesía – La audiencia completa esperaba expectante la nueva ocurrencia de la niña – Estoy cansada, quiero dormir y alguien tiene que ayudar a armar la carpa

- Ok – Contestaba Rachel con un gracioso gesto. Era evidente que aun no podía cantar victoria

- Si ayudas, tu recompensa será poder estar con nosotras. Pero un ratito...

- ¡Vaya! Gracias Beth

- No te acostumbres

- ¡Beth! - Las tres rubias, sorprendidas y logrando contener la risa que les produjo aquella respuesta, reprocharon al mismo tiempo

Beth mostró su sonrisa más inocente

- ¡Vico me enseñó!

- Vico, Vico... Vico te va a meter en muchos problemas, Beth Fabray - Sentenció Quinn, con conocimiento de causa.

La nueva amiga de Beth y muchos otros temas surgieron durante la comida. Varias horas después, el hogar Fabray era testigo de la ausencia de Frannie, la siesta de Beth, el refugio de Judy en su cuarto de costura, los nervios de una rubia que afinaba los últimos detalles de la carpa que había armado en el jardín de su casa y el enojo de una pequeña morena que lamentaba haber sido sacada de sus planes.

A pesar de la insistencia de Rachel, Quinn no aceptó su ayuda, prefirió rechazarla y observar su salida magistral con golpe al suelo, media vuelta y portazo incluido. Adorable, terriblemente adorable... Jamás encontraría otra descripción para las mil y un facetas de Rachel Berry.

Ahora estaba allí, frente a su puerta, pensando en todo lo que debía decir. pensando las historias que debía remover y aquellas que prefería ocultar por el momento. La hora de las confesiones había llegado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Asomó su rostro encontrando un ceño fruncido y un frenético movimiento que generaba un cambio de canales desesperado - Ok. Pensaré que sí... - Entró y tomo asiento al lado de su chica - ¿Qué ves?

Una pregunta totalmente tonta que merecía una mirada de total desaprobación,_ ¿Acaso no era obvio que hacía cualquier cosa menos ver algo?_

- ¿Qué? De alguna forma tenía que captar tu atención

Ni una sola palabra recibió de vuelta. Le tocaría recurrir a métodos más infalibles...

Tomó el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y besó sus labios con dulzura. Se alejó fijando su intensa mirada en los ojos de la chica - _No conocía tu faceta de diva -_ Informó.

- ¿Diva, Lucy? ¿En serio? - Quinn asintió con su cabeza acercándose nuevamente y dejando otro corto beso sobre sus labios - ¡Tienes una hija, Lucy! Y yo solo he esperado pacientemente un momento a solas para que me ayudes a saber quién es la mujer que no sale de mi mente desde el día que la conocí, ¿Y qué haces tú? Rechazarme, alejarme... Escapar como una estúpida cobarde... Perdóname Lucy, pero no es divismo, estoy reclamando mis derechos.

- Tú no tienes derechos

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó indignada

- No tienes derechos, Rachel. Tienes que entender de una buena vez que tu y yo solo somos amigas

La mirada de Rachel se enfocó nuevamente en la pantalla del televisor. Con rabia secó la única lágrima que logró escapar de sus ojos

- ¿Amigas que se besan? Yo no sé si para ti es costumbre Quinn Fabray, pero yo no beso a mis amigos a diario

- Yo tampoco lo hago pero entiende que entre nosotras no hay compromisos, no puedes reclamar derechos que no existen, no puedes exigir explicaciones... ni nada - _Perra Fabray a la vista_ - Y no soy una maldita cobarde - Claro, la palabra_ 'cobarde'_ fue el gran problema

- Yo no dije esa palabra, Quinn

- Lo que sea... No soy una cobarde... Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, necesitaba ese tiempo a solas... Sabes muy bien que es un tema difícil para mi, te lo advertí siempre, te dije que había mucho que no sabías de mi

- Lo sé y no te estoy juzgando por eso, entiendo que es difícil para ti pero de verdad Lucy, no puedes pretender decirme que tienes una hija y luego actuar como si nada ¡No puedes! Y tampoco puedes decirme que me darás todas las explicaciones que quiera si luego me evitas y me dejas más que claro que no tengo derechos contigo, ¿Puedes mantener un discurso coherente, Quinn Fabray? ¿Puedes hacer que yo siga pensando que tu papá está errado? Porque con cosas como las que haces conmigo le estás dando toda la razón...

- ¡La tiene! Me alegra que te estés dando cuenta. Él la tiene

Rachel agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro. Jamás lo aceptaría

- Escucha muy bien todo lo que te voy a decir. Escucha atentamente y juzga por ti misma... No estás en el lado correcto

- Estoy en lado correcto, Lucy. Estoy de tu lado

- Y no me interrumpas, por favor... Sé que te cuesta un mundo mantenerme callada

- ¡AH! ¡Que bien! Ahora tampoco sé escuchar! ¡Genial!

- Si sabes, Rach, si sabes... Pero necesito que _te concentres_ más...

- Me ofende que pienses que no te presto suficiente atención, Quinn. Eso no es así

- Yo... Yo ya me di cuenta que_ me encantas - **'Ahora sí enloqueció'**_ pensaba Rachel, ¡Qué extraña manera de saltar de un lado a otro! _-_ Sé que te quiero a mi lado y sé que nada de lo que haga te alejará, hasta que... Hasta que sepas lo que tengo que contarte o tal vez hasta que se te pase el capricho

- No eres un capricho, Lucy

- O te pase la ilusión... O tal vez simplemente nada te alejará, ese, para mí, es el mejor de los casos...

- ¡Es el caso!

- También me di cuenta que lo más justo es que sepas todo, ya sabes que tengo una hija y quiero que sepas todo lo demás... Quiero que decidas si quieres seguir adelante sabiendo que a tu lado tendrás a una persona que _no puede_ ser feliz. Hagas lo que hagas, te esfuerces todo lo que te esfuerces, yo no voy a ser feliz porque sé que Beth no es feliz... Y yo creo que no puedes hacer feliz a alguien si tú no lo eres... Yo no puedo hacerte feliz, Rachel

- ¡Ya lo has hecho, Lucy! ... Ya lo haces

- Escúchame, ¿Me vas escuchar?

- Claro, Lucy

- Bien - Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor. Exhaló - Ya sabes que siempre me han complacido en todo, capricho pedido, capricho concedido... Pero eso siempre tuvo un precio: Buenas notas, destacar en actividades extracurriculares, lecturas en la iglesia los domingos, aceptar gustosa las asquerosas muestras de cariño en reuniones familiares o entre amigos... En resumen, ser una hija ejemplar. No pretendo victimizarme, supongo que cosas como esas son lo mínimo que piden los padres... Pero una cosa es pedir o exigir como padre y otra muy distinta es robarte la identidad... Tu me llamas cobarde

- Lo siento, Lucy, tenía rabia y...

- Shhh... - Con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, detuvo sus palabras - Tu me llamas cobarde y a lo mejor tienes razón pero un día yo intenté no serlo, tu dices que Russel es como es porque nadie ha intentado frenarlo, y sí, a lo mejor tienes razón pero un día yo decidí no ser una cobarde y decidí firmemente plantarle cara a ese señor y todo se escapó de mis manos... No supe manejarlo, no pude hacerlo. No pude hacerlo en su cara y mucho menos a escondidas

La confesión comenzaba justo allí

- Cuando cumplí 14 años mi papá creyó que sería una buena referencia cristiana que ingresara al club de celibato... Y yo lo odiaba, odiaba perder 6 horas semanales de mi vida escuchando a unos cuantos niños hormonales hablando de sexo y el porqué no debíamos "ensuciarnos" con él, te juro que lejos de apartarme, avivaron mi interés, y a los 15 años estaba buscando desesperadamente alguien con quien experimentar eso que tanto me prohibían... Hubo más de una razón. Estaba cansada de las obligadas clases de piano cuando lo único que quería era tocar guitarra; estaba cansada de ir al club Glee a escondidas, estaba cansada de gritarle a papá mi punto de vista y ser completamente ignorada o menospreciada. Y lo hice, perdí mi virginidad porque sentí que así le llevaba la contraria a mi papá, mi... Mi primera vez en algo tan maravilloso como hacer el amor, fue por rebeldía, ¿Existe algo más patético que eso?

Rachel no contestó y Quinn luchaba con sus sentimientos... No se permitiría llorar

- Afortunadamente no estuvo mal y sí, mi primera vez y todas las veces anteriores a mi embarazo fueron con el papá de Beth y fueron _gracias a_ o _por culpa de_ Russel... Como lo quieras ver. Cada vez que discutíamos, me desquitaba con sexo y era, soy o me convertí en alguien tan superficial que la discusión más fuerte que tuve con él fue por un estúpido auto, yo quería uno, el decía que seguiría con el chofer hasta el final de mis días, yo me enojé y desaparecí por un par de días... Días en los que probé de todo: Aprendí a fumar gracias a esos días, aprendí a ser tolerante al alcohol gracias a esos días y no estoy segura pero creo que llegué a probar algo más. Conseguí mi auto y tan rápido como lo conseguí lo perdí... por el embarazo

- ¿Qué hicieron, Lucy? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Yo quería abortar - Dijo ya sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas - Lo quería más que mi auto de lujo, más que el viaje a Disney que hice a los 5 o el de París a los 10... Rachel, yo no quería a mi bebé, yo no quería _"arruinarme la vida"_ de esa manera... ¿Sabes lo que yo siento cada vez que miro sus ojitos y pienso en eso?

- No lo hiciste, Lucy, piensa que no lo hiciste... Beth está bien y se nota que te adora

- Tantas charlas sobre los riesgos, lograron atemorizarme. De todas maneras no la quería y armé un plan con Santana y la esposa de un profesor

- ¿La esposa de un...

- Ella le dijo a su esposo que estaba embarazada y luego supo que no era cierto... Cuando se enteró de mi embarazo, me propuso que le diese a mi hija y fingió magistralmente durante casi 5 meses... Conseguimos hacerle creer a mis padres que haría con Santana un curso intensivo de no recuerdo qué cosa. Sabía que no iba a funcionar pero me gustaba pensar que sí, que me iba a poder esconder durante varios meses sin que mis perfectos padres se enteraran de lo estúpida que fui. Sin embargo, antes de poder poner el plan en marcha, el profesor Will se enteró de todo y habló con ellos. El mundo se me vino encima ese día... Creo que fue el peor de mi maldita existencia

- ¡Lucy! No hables así... No digas esa palabra

- Días después viajé como tenía previsto pero no con San, no viajé para esconderme de mis padres sino del resto del mundo. Russel dijo que no podía permitir que su apellido estuviese en boca de todos por mis errores y que tampoco podía permitir que su sangre estuviese regada por allí, así que, después de pagar muy bien por el silencio de la única persona que podía hablar, todos los Fabray nos fuimos de viaje con la excusa de un gran negocio, nos fuimos por la puerta grande. Y casi un año después regresamos con un nuevo miembro en la familia, el supuesto último "tiro al blanco" de Russel

- Todos creen que es...

- Sí, la hija menor del matrimonio ejemplar

- Lo siento, Lucy... Es... es... fuerte

- Lo es, pero como escuchaste, hice mucho para merecerlo

- Pero Beth sabe que tu... ¿No es una verdad demasiado grande para una niña de su edad?

- Supongo, pero ella no sabe la verdad. No... la verdad, verdad

Rachel acortó la distancia y acarició el rostro de la rubia con absoluta entrega. Sus ojos vidriosos buscaban complicidad en los otros

- ¿Y por qué te llama _mami_, Lucy? Cuando hablaba de _su secreto_ no se refería al familiar, ¿No?

- No...

- Entonces le mentiste al decir que yo sé su secreto. Aún no lo sé, Lucy

- Digamos que... _Técnicamente_, lo sabes

- No entiendo, Lucy

Quinn se sonrojó

- Me da pena, Rachel... Fue otra estupidez que cometí

- Quiero establecer mi propio juicio... Como con todo lo que me acabas de contar

- Lo que te acabo de contar es real, es, es un tema serio...

- ¿Y lo que no me quieres contar?

- Es serio pero... Es serio para Beth y para mi

- Vale, no me cuentes, supongo que por hoy ha sido suficiente... Aunque me gustaría saber todo hoy, Lucy

- ¿Tu creías en Santa?

- Eh... sí Lucy, claro

- ¿Te hizo daño saber que no existe?

- No... ¿A donde quieres llegar, Lucy?

- ¿A ti te hablaron de la cigüeña?

- Jajajaja, sí, creo que si... La cigüeña o la flor y la abejita jaja, ¿Por qué? ¡Ay Lucy! ¿Qué le dijiste a Beth?

- Beth - Después de tantas confesiones, parecía que estaba a punto de llegar_ la peor_... O por lo menos la más _vergonzosa_ - Beth cree que la cigüeña se equivocó y la dejó en la habitación de mamá por error.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio, Lucy? - Quinn afirmó - ¿Estás loca?

- Estaba muy pequeña, ¡Pensé que lo olvidaría! Además, le gustó la idea... Y...

- ¿Y? - Preguntó con algo de temor

- Puede que su hada madrina le haya escrito confirmando la noticia

- ¡Nooo!

- Siiii

- ¿Como... ¡Dios! Estás jodidamente loca y eres jodidamente tierna - Se sorprendió así misma al terminar de hablar. Tapó su boca con sus dos manos rápidamente - ¡Lo siento!

- Hablando de ternura jajaja, creo que no debes juntarte tanto con Santana, no me gusta que digas malas palabras - Reprendió divertida

- No sé porqué dije eso, Lucy... Me sorprendiste, estás demasiado loquita... ¿Como lograste controlar que no se lo diga a todos? Los niños no saben guardar secretos

- Depende... Le dije a Beth que mamá estaba muy ilusionada por tener una hija como ella y que por eso estaba bien que siguiese creyendo que no sabía la verdad

- Wow! Estás loca, Lucy

- Beth comenzó

- Jajajaja ahora culpa a la niña

- Vio un cambio así en los comics y no sé porqué me dijo _'¿Como sabemos que eso no pasó conmigo?'_ Y bueno, se me ocurrió... Fue el año pasado... Ese día pensé que algún día tenía que contarle toda la verdad pero para ese entonces Beth tendría que quererme demasiado

- ¿Nunca te ha llamado mamá frente a otras personas?

- Una vez lo hizo y no paraba de llorar... Fue horrible, me arrepentí de mi estúpida idea del secreto y todo eso - Guardaron silencio por varios minutos - Rach... Yo, yo no quería a Beth, no la quise hasta hace unos tres años... Soy un ser despreciable, soy...

- ¿La quieres ahora?

- ¡La adoro! Yo daría mi vida por ella

- Eso es lo que cuenta. Lo que cuenta hoy, Lucy

- Es demasiado tarde... Y yo tengo miedo de todo. Es más fácil no comprometerse, no tener responsabilidades

- ¿Nunca has pensado en tenerla contigo?

- Un día me la llevé a NY, sin permiso... Y fue un desastre, terminamos en una clínica, Beth llorando porque se había golpeado y yo llamando a Judy desesperada para que la trajese de vuelta

- Nunca es tarde, Lucy, ¿Como harás cuando tengas otros hijos?

- No mentí cada vez que dije que no quiero hijos, ¿Crees que sería justo para Beth? Ellos conmigo y ella con el ogro de mi padre

- Ella también puede estar contigo

- Jamás. No lo permitirán... Y a mi, sinceramente me da pánico

- ¡Intentemos! Yo te ayudaré, Lucy

- Te agradezco tu buena intención pero no... Ni siquiera estoy segura de tener el permiso de Russel para que Beth pase sus próximas vacaciones conmigo

- ¿Por qué no intentamos con éstas?

- No estoy preparada

- ¡Yo sí! - Aseguró levantándose de la cama - ¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Lucy?

- Tengo muchos, ¿A cual de todos te refieres?

- Te rendiste. Por un par de malas decisiones de juventud...

- Jajaja - Reía con ironía - ¿Un par?

- Por un par de cosas que no salieron como querías

- Repito, ¿Un par?

- Te rendiste, Lucy... Y ahora ves que el mundo se cae a tu alrededor y en lugar de hacer algo, contribuyes con la caída

- Tal vez no puedo hacer algo para detenerla

- ¿Quieres que te de una lección de vida?

- Te escucho

- _Si no intentas, jamás sabrás_ - Sonrió con aires de triunfo - ¿Me dejas intentar?

Beth tocó la puerta y sin esperar, la abrió

- ¿Están listas?

- Beth, ¿Qué te han dicho de las puertas cerradas?

- Que debo tocar

- ¿Y qué más?

- Esperar que me den permiso para entrar

- Ok... Ya sab

- ¿Están listas?

- ¿Me dejas intentar, Lucy?

Nadie quería dejar a un lado su pregunta

- ¿Intentar qué, mami? ¿Por qué le llamas Lucy?

- Haz lo que quieras, Rachel

- Porque se llama Lucy - Dejó un beso en la mejilla de cada una

- ¿Te llamas Lucy?

- ¿Te llamas Bethanny?

- ¡NO!

- Yo tampoco me llamo Lucy, ¿Comenzamos nuestra noche?

- ¿Y ella?

- Yo tengo algo que hacer - Se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Beth - ¿Puedo llegar un poquito más tarde?

- Nuestras acampadas no aceptan infructuosidad

- Jajaja ¿Como hace para decir palabras más complicadas de las que necesita? - Preguntó mirando a Quinn

- No lo sé

- Será poco tiempo... Necesito hacer un milagro

- ¿Un milagro? - Intentaba observar lo que había detrás de Rachel - No tienes alas

- Las escondí para que no me pidan demasiadas cosas

- No te creo...

- Haz la prueba, dime algo que quieras mucho, mucho

Beth miró a su mamá con desconfianza, ésta le guiñó un ojo indicándole que aquello estaba bien, miró de nuevo a Rachel, se acercó a su oído y pidió muy bajito

- No quiero ir al campamento, quiero ir con Quinn a Nueva York... ¡Y una caja de chocolates! - Dijo lo último en un grito

- Perfecto... El milagro se está procesando.


	23. Dejarse llevar

**¡Gracias por leer,** _presionar_ y **comentar! :D**

* * *

- ¡Es un hecho! - Anunció Rachel irrumpiendo en la carpa en la que madre e hija preparaban helados con una casi inútil máquina para hacerlos, una inútil máquina que Beth adoraba _sobre todo_ por el largo tiempo que empleaba junto a Quinn para darle un poco de contextura al deseado postre – _Señorita Bethanny Fabray: Mañana viaja a Nueva York._

- ¿Lo hiciste? - Preguntó la niña con su ceño fruncido.

Aunque aún era bastante crédula y era fácil convencerla de ciertos sucesos como cigüeñas que se equivocan de padres, o duendes que desaparecían juguetes rotos para devolverlos en perfecto estado, aquella historia de Rachel no la había convencido... No demasiado.

Cuando Rachel habló de milagros ella inmediatamente pensó en un ángel, pero aquella chica de hermoso cabello largo y gran nariz, no tenía alas.

Ok, supuestamente las tenía escondidas, pero según sus básicos conocimientos en la materia, los ángeles son transparentes y visten de blanco; tienen enormes alas -a su juicio _imposibles de esconder_- y sobre sus cabezas, un anillito gracioso y brillante que los acompaña a todos lados. Ella sabe muy bien que los ángeles viven en el cielo y que sería mucho más fácil verlos desde un avión porque probablemente descansan en las nubes... Así los dibujaba siempre, así los imaginaba... Pero Rachel hacía milagros y no era así.

- Tu no eres un ángel – Sentenció - ¿Como haces milagros? ¿De verdad haces milagros?

- ¿Aún no te convences? A las pruebas me remito... Cuando mañana subas a un avión con nosotras y un poco más tarde veas la Estatua de la Libertad, me creerás, pero no sé si estaré dispuesta a hacer algún otro milagro para ti porque no me gusta la gente que no tien... - Divagaba falsamente ofendida, recibiendo casi de inmediato un sorpresivo abrazo.

Y así, con Beth entre sus brazos, lanzó una mirada, un pícaro guiño y una inmensa sonrisa a la mujer que lograba que ella pudiese convertirse en un ángel o un hada madrina, una princesa de cuento, un dios de la mitología griega, un unicornio o... un condenado cadáver. Cualquier cosa por conseguir una sonrisa, una mirada, un gesto, una palabra o simplemente un bloque menos en el muro de Lucy Quinn Fabray. Cualquier cosa.

Pero no fue una mirada ni una sonrisa o una palabra lo que recibió.

Quinn, sin dar mayor explicación, salió del refugio como si aquel lugar se estuviese incendiando. Rachel, sorprendida por el impulso, no logró correr tras ella, ¿Había ido más allá de lo que debía? ¿_El "Haz lo que quieras, Rachel" no había sido literal?_ ¿En lugar de romper muros estaba ayudando a edificarlos?

Beth por el contrario se desprendió del abrazo corriendo tras su mamá, seguramente le habían atacado unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y las niñas procuran ir siempre acompañadas. No debía dejarla ir sola.

- Vuelve con Rachel, Beth

- ¿Estás contenta, mami? ¡Me voy a Nueva York! - Caminaba a su lado en dirección al interior de la casa. La rubia mayor se detuvo y decidió ponerse a su altura

- Si bebé, claro que sí... Ahora vuelve con Rachel, ¿Si? No podemos dejar sola a nuestra invitada. Yo regreso en un rato... Y no dejes que se nos escape, mira que aun nos tiene que hacer caras raras y nos tiene que cantar

- Entendido – Sin esperar más, regresó de prisa, deteniendo a Rachel en la entrada. La morena por fin había reaccionado y tuvo la intención de salir a desenredar lo que creía su enredo - ¿A donde crees que vas? - Interrogaba graciosamente con sus manitos en su cintura

- Quinn... y tu... Voy a... - Señalaba la casa

- ¿Y mi caja de chocolates?

¡Rayos! _¿Como pudo olvidar el "milagro" más fácil de conceder?_ Ahora tendría que inventar toda una historia de porqué a los ángeles les cuesta un poco más conseguir cosas materiales que aquellas intangibles fuertemente deseadas por un buen corazón.

Daba igual, ¡Era Rachel Berry! Imaginación y poder de convencimiento le sobraban... _Mucho más cuando se trata de agradar a un Fabray._

- ¿Dejarás que Beth vaya conmigo a Nueva York? - Sin tocar ni pedir permiso, una alterada Quinn entró al despacho de Russel dispuesta a exigir explicaciones - ¿Cual es el truco?

Con absoluta calma, el hombre mayor dejó caer su bolígrafo sobre la hoja que estaba a punto de rayar. Lentamente elevó su rostro y fijó su fría mirada sobre su hija

- ¿Qué te hemos dicho de las puertas cerradas?

- No estoy para esas estupideces, ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Como vas a dejar que me lleve a Beth?

- Será solo una semana... Y no estoy dejando que te la lleves, estoy complaciendo un deseo de mi hija menor

- ¡No es tu hija!

- Es mucho más mía que tuya

- Querrás decir que es mucho más de Shelby que de los dos

- Gracias a mi no ha de ser...

Golpe bajo. No hubo respuesta de Quinn, solo una mirada igual de fría que la de su padre. Tomó asiento.

- Rachel me dijo que...

- ¡Rachel te dijo! ¡Ja! ¡Rachel te dijo! ¿Desde cuando tu escuchas lo que la gente te dice?

- Rachel – Elevó su voz en un claro intento por apaciguar la furia de su hija – dijo que Beth quería ir a Nueva York

- ¿Y yo no te lo había dicho antes, Russel?

El hombre prefirió ignorar su altanería

- También me habló de ti... No sé qué clase de _"Lucy"_ conoce esa muchacha pero no es la misma que yo he tratado durante casi 24 años... Me habló de lo que has hecho por ella y por su padre, me habló de tus mejoras, del orden en tu departamento, de las pocas fiestas a las que vas últimamente... ¿Qué estás buscando de ella?

- Esto es increíble, ¿Qué puedo estar buscando de Rachel, papá? ¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez puedes confiar en mi? ¡Soy tu hija, por Dios!

- ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? ¡Gánatelo!

- ¿Como demonios quieres que me gane tu confianza? Nada es suficiente, nunca nada ha sido suficiente

- ¿Nada es suficiente? ¿Es que alguna vez has hecho algo para agradar a esta familia? Desde los 14 años cuando decidiste tomar clases de piano y unirte al club de celibato, no has hecho más por llevar tu apellido con honor

- ¿Decidí? Decidiste Russel, ¡Tu decidiste! - Se levantó de su silla dispuesta a salir de una vez por todas - Y si ser uno más de tus títeres y cumplir tu santa voluntad es todo lo que necesitas para sentirte complacido y sentir tu apellido exaltado, pues paso, prefiero seguir decepcionándote, prefiero seguir lejos... De ti, de tu esposa muda, de tu hija perfecta... De este inmundo lugar... No te necesito y no necesito tu aprobación, solo necesito tu dinero... Es lo único que siempre he valorado de ti... Es lo único de ti que nunca me falla – _Lloraba_, las lágrimas habían salido sin control - ¿Sabes qué me duele? Que vas a hacer de mi hija alguien peor que yo

- Hice un buen trabajo con Frannie, lo haré con Beth

- ¿Un buen trabajo con Frannie? ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado si es feliz? ¿Te has preocupado por saber si tu mujer es feliz? ¡Tiene más participación en el club que en esta casa! ¡Nadie puede ser feliz así! Yo... Yo me largo de aquí, no quiero hablar más contigo, es imposible hacerlo

- ¡QUINN! - Gritó con el fin de detenerla – No confío en ti y mucho menos confío en la gente que no conozco pero esa chica me genera confianza y esa chica confía en ti... Y te defiende con una fuerza tan grande que me convenció. Toma – Quinn se acercó hasta alcanzar los papeles que su padre le ofrecía

- Que bien, te trajo pruebas

- Me alegra mucho que hayas mejorado tanto. Me encanta ver esas notas

- No te emociones, probablemente a partir de ahora vuelva a la normalidad

- Shelby irá al final de la semana, pero yo estaré llamando cada día, en cuanto la niña o tu lo pidan, alguien la buscará. El campamento ya está pago, la recibirán cualquier día.

- Ya veo que tienes todo calculado

- No quiero ser yo el malo de la película, si Beth quiere ir, irá; si Rachel quiere creer que con su ayuda tu vas a cambiar, que lo haga... Ya te encargarás de desilusionarla

Era cada vez más difícil tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas

- Sé que no aguantarás mas de un día, Rachel tendrá que trabajar, ayudar a su padre ¡Qué se yo! Tiene una vida y tu tienes la tuya... Te cansarás de Beth, la niña siempre ha sido una carga para ti

- No digas eso papá, no es así...

- Rachel te aprecia, espero que tu y tus amiguitas no la contaminen, se nota que es alguien responsable, lástima que haya decidido gastar sus días con la actuación , esa niña da para más – Aseguraba más para si mismo que para su hija – Mañana temprano vamos todos a la iglesia a darle gracias a Dios. Estoy ocupado, _cierra bien la puerta._

Obedeció. Lo comprobaba el fuerte portazo que_ -estaba segura-_ se pudo escuchar al otro lado de Lima.

- ¿Pasa algo, hija?

- Nada que tu puedas arreglar, Judy

_(...)_

- Ahora puedes cantar... - Pensaba - ¡Hakuna Matata! - Se notaba que se le había acabado el repertorio

- ¡Pero esa fue la primera que canté!

- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra veeeez!

- Ok, ok, pero acompáñame. Comienza tu

- No, a mi me toca la parte de Simba

- Cierto - Suspiró cansada - **_Hakuna Matata, que bonito es vivir_** – Cantaba con mucho menos ánimo que minutos atrás

Con las peticiones y ocurrencias de Beth había logrado olvidarse de la huida de su rubia, pero pasada casi una hora de ausencia era imposible no recordar y volver a preocuparse, ¿Como decía la canción? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! '_**Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir'**_, ¿Hakuna Matata? No. No servía para ella en ese momento.

- ¿San?

Más cerca de lo que Rachel podía imaginar, sentada sobre el césped, estaba la causa de su preocupación y la dueña de muchísimas otras preocupaciones. Como cada vez que se sentía en una _situación extrema_, encendió su cigarrillo y marcó el número uno de su móvil

- ¿Quinn? ¿Pasó algo?

- Mañana Beth se va con nosotras...

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Como lograste que el viejo aflojara?

- Fue... fue Rachel, ¿Genial? A mi no me parece genial, Santana

- ¿La enana? Wow! ¿Qué hace esa mujer para meterse a los Fabray en un bolsillo?

Quinn sonrió por primera vez en toda la agitada noche. Dejó soltar una pequeña risa

- Espero que no haga con todos lo mismo que hace conmigo porque estaremos en graves problemas

- Jajajaja ohhhhh! Eso sonó bastante fuerte y posesivo, Lucy

- No me llames Lucy si no quieres que te parta la cara cuando te vea

- Perdón, LU-CY... ¿Por qué no te parece genial? Siempre te quejas porque pasas poco tiempo con Beth y cuando lo haces, casi nunca están a solas ¿Cuanto estará aquí?

- Una semana... Aunque Russel está convencido de que soportaré menos días

- Ya le demostraremos lo contrario, ¡Es tu oportunidad, Quinn!

- El tiene razón

- Aquí vamos otra vez

- Tengo miedo San, todo me sale mal, todo lo hago mal, ¡Tu lo sabes!

- No seas cobarde... No estás sola, rubia. Ya veremos como hacer, hemos crecido, ¿O no? Ya la niña no se te caerá jajaja y si se cae y no estoy contigo actuarás como adulta, la llevarás a la clínica y me llamarás en lugar de llamar a Judy...

- Ni siquiera me atrevo a tener un perro Santana, ¿Crees que puedo con la responsabilidad de tener a una niña?

- ¡Claro que puedes! Pero no intentaré convencerte porque nunca me has escuchado... Ya te convencerá tu enana con un poco de sexo

- ¡Santana!

- Jajajaja cierto, cierto, que aun no pasan de la mitad de la primera base jajajaja - La latina moría de risa al pensar en la desaprovechada noche en casa de la enana y en las _decenas_ de noches pasadas en casa de la rubia sin apenas lograr más de un par de besos. Ambas, _cada una por su lado_, le hacían saber las desventuras de sus noches frustradas– Y lo peor es que es por tu culpa jajajaja ¡Ay! - Se quejaba de su propia risa - Jajaja estás perdiendo facultades, rubia _¡Qué decepción!_ - Quinn no intentaría frenarla, s_abía que era inútil y estaba bastante acostumbrada_ - Vale, suficiente... De verdad, estoy segura que la enana te ayudará... Y sabes que yo siempre estoy... Espera, ¡Ay! Jajaja me duele todo por tu culpa... ¿Ya sabe que Beth es tu hija o sigue creyendo que es tu hermana?

- Ya sabe todo

- Perfecto, ¿Y como lo lleva? ¿No quiso salir corriendo?

- Ella es maravillosa, San... Es... Es un ángel, es, es... Mi luz, una luz que no quiero apagar, ¿Me entiendes?

- Supongo... Pero si no quieres apagar la luz, disfrútala... o deja que alumbre a otros

- Si, dejar que alumbre a otros, _claro..._

- Estoy segura que más de uno quiere quemarse con esa luz – Santana, para variar, desviando el tema al ámbito sexual – Y más ahora que tengo planes para ella... Conocerá mucha gente, rubia y si no te montas en el tren, lo perderás, ¿Te gustan las metáforas?

- No las tuyas... ¿Qué planes tienes para ella?

- ¿Sabes que eres una animal?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Si, tu... Muchos detalles con tu amorcito, pero nunca te has detenido a preguntarle qué le gusta, que siente, cuales son sus sueños, qué quiere hacer con su vida

- Ella dice lo suficiente y habla de esas cosas sin que le pregunte

- ¿Ves? ¡Animal! ¿Te preocupas por ahondar en esos temas?

- Ehhhh... No, pero...

- ¡Dios! Hasta para conquistar a una mujer debo educarte... Bueno, conquistarla no porque ya la tienes, pero esa atracción no dura toda la vida y Rachel es tu _"para toda la vida"_, no la pierdas

- Jajajaja ¿Te pasa algo, Santana López? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Como está Britt?

- ¿Donde está Rachel ahora?

- Con Beth... Hoy es noche de acampada... Las escucho cantar - Sonrió

- ¿Y te lo estás perdiendo por hablar conmigo?

- Ni creas que me voy a despedir sin que me digas por qué estás tan jodidamente... ¿Tragi-Romántica?

- Terminé con Britt definitivamente

- Oh, vamos, tu sabes que eso nunca va a pasar

- Ya no aguanto más tener que compartirla... Tengo suficiente con Lord Tubbington – Se escucharon risas de lado y lado – Esta vez si es real, Quinn. Aunque espero más que nada que mi Britt reaccione

- Britt no se perdonaría si a Artie le pasa algo por su culpa

- Si, ya sé y ya tuve suficiente de eso... Y tu ya tuviste suficiente de nuestra charla telefónica, aprovecha la noche con tus amores

- Rachel no es mi amor

- ¿No?

- No...

- ¿Y qué es?

- Es la mujer que me gusta... Como tantas otras mujeres que me han gustado, la diferencia es que le tengo un cariño especial, CA-RI-ÑO Santana, yo la quiero pero no se puede confundir cariño con amor... _Yo no me enamoro_

- ¿Puedo pasar mi despecho con ella?

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no te has matado el gustico?

- Porque no, porque la respeto

- Si la respetas no te gusta y ya

- Ya admití que le tengo cariño, es especial para mi, pero eso no quiere decir que...

- Yo le tengo cariño, yo la quiero pero si se da la oportunidad y créeme, _se dará_, le entro...

- No serías capaz

- Tengo un tremendo lío amoroso así que en estos momentos soy peligrosa para cualquier mujer mayor de edad, que no lleve mi sangre y que no seas tu... Ya me aburriste, adiós.

Santana jamás lo haría y, tratandose de cualquier otra persona, Quinn sabría que la latina sería incapaz de traicionarla de esa manera, pero con Rachel, _su Rachel_, no se podía bromear. _Los celos le podían._

_'Santana está demente si cree que voy a permitir que se de esa oportunidad'_ – Pensaba adentrándose en la carpa - _'Además, Rachel jamás le haría caso, Rachel sí está enamorada de mi' _

- ¡Mami! ¿Te cantamos Hakuna Matata?

- ¿Otra vez, Beth? ¡No! - Se quejaba Rachel

- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

- ¡Ya lo superamos hace media hora!

- Mami quiere

- No, no quiero...

- ¡Pero mami!

- ¡Pero Beth!

- Está bien... ¿Cual quieres? Pide que Rachel la canta – Buscó lugar entre las piernas de la rubia, ésta rápidamente la cobijó entre sus brazos, frente a ellas, Rachel intentaba escudriñar un resto de _"algo"_ en el rostro de la rubia. No sabía exactamente que era lo que buscaba, pero lo buscaba. Tal vez consiguiendo _"eso"_ podría entender las extrañas reacciones de su _víctima_

- ¿Que tal si la dejamos sorprendernos?

- ¡No mami! Ya le dije que me sorprenda y cantó canciones aburridas

- No son aburridas, ¡Son clásicos!

- Bueno, ya... Canta una de Disney que no hayas cantado antes en esta noche, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Beth?

- Me parece bien – Besó su mejilla – Mi mami siempre tiene las mejores ideas - Alardeó con Rachel

- ¿Por qué a mi nadie me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo?

- Por novicia

- ¿Novicia?

- Novata – Susurró Quinn al oído de su hija

- ¡Canta ya! - Exigió la menor de las chicas

- Vale, vale... Ehhh...

_**Se oye una canción, que hace suspirar  
y habla el corazón de una sensación grande como el mar...  
Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer,  
nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción, bella y bestia son...**_

_'Si Quinn, repitelo mil veces para ver si te convences... No estás enamorada, no estás enamorada, tu no te enamoras, esa hermosa mujer que puede hacer maravillas con tu vida solo es eso, una hermosa mujer a la que quieres, una mujer que puede hacer maravillas y nada más... Puede ser tu segunda Santana... Eso es, amigas, buenas amigas... Y si te gusta, acuéstate con ella y ya, todas felices'_

- ¿Te fijas? - Beth intervenía - No reacciona, a ella también la aburriste

- ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Las voces a su alrededor la sacaron de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué? Si, si, estoy bien... Creo que deberíamos dormir

- ¿Por qué? ¡Es temprano! - De ninguna manera Beth abandonaría la carpa en ese momento

- Mañana vamos a la iglesia... Además, tu te vienes con nosotras así que esta acampada de la noche anterior a la despedida no tiene mucho sentido

- Pero yo dormí toda la tarde y no tengo sueño

- Si, si tienes

- Que no

- Que si... Y Rachel también

- No, yo no... Si, yo también – No se puede contradecir luego de recibir la terrorífica mirada Fabray

- Bien, cada una a su habitación...

- ¡Pero siempre dormimos aquí! Para eso mamá preparó los sacos

- Hoy no bebé... Otro día, ¿Nos vamos?

Entre protestas, a las 11:40 de la noche de ese largo día, Beth se dejó llevar... Con ayuda de su mamá, lavó sus manos, su rostro y sus dientes. Se acostó en su cama y escuchó una de las famosas historias que Quinn inventaba para ella. Se dejó vencer por el sueño y su mamá por fin encontró el momento que buscaba: El hogar Fabray se encontraba en absoluto silencio.

Beth dormía, Frannie no estaría allí esa noche y el matrimonio perfecto seguramente llevaba más de un par de horas en sus sueños perfectos... Sí, era justo ese el momento que buscaba.

- ¡Lucy! Me asustaste – Solo la luz del televisor alumbraba la estancia

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – Cerró la puerta sin apartar su vista de la más pequeña

- ¿Qué te han dicho de las puertas cerradas? - Bromeó terminando de vestir su pijama.

Quinn no tenía intención de contestar esa pregunta. Con firmeza atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel hacia el suyo, miró a sus ojos convenciéndose, obligándose a comprender que ese era el camino, debía sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza y esa era la única manera. Sin esperar más abordó sus labios de una forma totalmente pasional. No pensó, no pidió permiso, su lengua entró al juego rápidamente

- Lucy... no

- No hables Rachel – Hábilmente se deshizo de la prenda superior de la morena. Repartía apresurados besos por su cuello, y sus manos ya buscaban algo más de ropa por apartar mientras dirigía sus cuerpos hacia el cómodo colchón. Un pequeño pantaloncillo había quedado a medio camino

- Lucy...

- ¿Lo deseas o no lo deseas?

- Si Lucy, pero...

_'Si'_ era lo único que estaba dispuesta a escuchar... Detuvo el resto de sus palabras con otro intenso beso, había aprendido que todo lo que venía después de un _pero_ anulaba por completo lo anterior... Y no podía permitir la anulación de ese sí. Con prisa, se liberó de su pantalón y buscaba una manera de hacer lo mismo con su franela sin romper el contacto

- Entonces déjate llevar – Una última mirada y directo a su meta. Sus pálidas manos y sus labios se deleitaban por igual descendiendo por el pequeño cuerpo que ahora le parecía un camino de miles de kilómetros

_Dejarse llevar..._ Rachel había deseado dejarse llevar, había deseado un impulso de la rubia desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero lo esperaba un poco más ¿Calmado? Sí, esa era la palabra correcta en un principio, luego perfectamente había sido reemplazada por un _"Preparado"_ o _"Romántico"_ o _"Especial";_ no había soñado una primera vez así como se estaba llevando... Pero era Quinn, _su Quinn_ y su Quinn _sabría cuidar de ella_

- Lucy esta es mi, es...

- Mami, ¿Estás aquí?

Las puertas no eran respetadas en ese hogar, la gran lección era que _los seguros debían aprender a usarse._


	24. ¿Aceptas?

**_¡Lo logré! Maleta y actualización listas... Son las 11:56pm en mi país, así que cumplí con mi palabra ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me voy de vacaciones, la próxima actualización tardará más de una semana (Creo)._**

* * *

_'Mierda. Maldita sea'_ Fueron las tres palabras que susurró Quinn antes de liberar el cuerpo semi desnudo de la chica que se encontraba bajo el suyo... Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando debió suponer que algo iba a cambiar: Rachel no reprochó su mal vocabulario.

- ¿Qué hacen? - Preguntó Beth luego de abrir la puerta por completo y justo antes de caminar hacia ellas con su oso de peluche - _¿Estaban saltando sobre la cama?_ - Indagó con inocencia al notar la agitada respiración de las dos chicas que se repartían la ropa y comenzaban a vestirse rápidamente - ¿Por qué nadie me contesta?

_- _¿Usted no estaba dormida, señorita? - Quinn la ubicaba sobre sus piernas ya cubiertas

- Me desperté. mami... Te busqué en tu habitación... ¿Qué hacían? - Lanzó una nueva mirada hacia Rachel buscando una explicación.

Beth no comprendía demasiado, para saltar sobre una cama no es necesario hacerlo sin ropa, _¿Sería más divertido así?_ Tendría que probarlo con Vico.

- Mañana no vas a querer levantarte... Vamos a dormir

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- Si, vamos a mi habitación – Ordenó procurando salir de inmediato

- ¿Por qué Rachel no habla? Ella siempre habla...

Excelente observación de la menor de los Fabray. Quinn se detuvo en la puerta y echó un vistazo a la morena, Rachel bajó su mirada rápidamente

- Es que... se siente un poquito mal – Mintió.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? - Beth se acercó de nuevo con su oso, tomando la temperatura de la morena con sus manos - ¿Llamo a mamá?

¡NO! - Gritaron las chicas a una sola voz

- ¡Pero ella siempre sabe qué hacer!

- Ya Rachel se... se tomó una pastilla, vamos Beth, dejemos que descanse

- Cuando llegué no estaban descansando – Declaró cruzada de brazos levantando su ceja al mejor estilo Fabray – Yo también quiero jugar

- No estábamos jugando – Rachel salía de su mutismo – Estábamos viendo TV y nos reíamos de algo que pasaron, por eso estábamos... ehh... así... alteradas, eso es, alteradas por la risa. Ven, acuéstate conmigo... ¿Quieres ver TV?

Beth asintió y se acurrucó a su lado, Rachel correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos

- Ven con nosotras, mami

Dudó. Aquella era una imagen demasiado agradable, surrealista... ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado poder estar así con su hija y su, su, su... _Su Rachel_. Esa Rachel que no se había atrevido a mirarla en los diez minutos transcurridos desde que estuvieron a punto de, de... ¡Rayos! Estuvieron a un paso del paso definitivo y ahora eran incapaces de mirarse a la cara. Quinn temió que _nada _volviese a la normalidad. Quinn temía comprometerse más si se rendía ante los encantos de lo que se le ofrecía en ese momento.

- ¡Mami!

- Mejor vamos a mi habitación... No molestemos a Rachel

- ¿Te molestamos? - Preguntó con arrogancia

- No, no me molestan – Le aseguró a Beth con una sonrisa genuina provocada por el gesto de la niña

- No molestamos mami, ven...

Digna hija de su madre. Lo que Beth quiere,_ Beth lo consigue._

Quinn se introdujo en la cama enredándose entre las sábanas, procuraba no caer en la tentación de tocar ni un solo centímetro de la piel que le había hecho perder la razón en cuestión de segundos. Poco tiempo pasó para que Beth lograse alcanzar un sueño profundo. En el televisor seguían rodando imágenes de una caricatura sin gracia que ayudaba a sentir más llevadero el primer incómodo silencio al que se enfrentaban.

- ¿Estás dormida?

- No, Lucy

-¿No tienes sueño?

- No puedo dormir...

- Rach – Susurró. Olvidó lo que ofrecía la televisión y giró su cuerpo por completo dirigiendo así toda su atención hacia la morena. Rachel se apresuró en corresponder el gesto – Rach, lo que pasó... Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar... Quiero decir... No creas que porque... No... Yo no... ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

_'¿AMIGAS?'_ Gritó en su interior.

Rachel despreciaba su poco autocontrol. Se supone que debía poner límites, se supone que debía darse a respetar o simplemente debía conseguir que Quinn lograra rendirse ante lo que sentía; se supone que semanas atrás habían estado en una situación parecida en su habitación y se supone que antes de esa situación habían acordado que lo mejor era no seguir con esos juegos. No mientras Quinn siguiese con su indecisión.

Le sorprendía la revelación que tuvo en esos momentos: _Quinn no se había interesado en conocerla, en complacerla, en saber lo que sentía;_ ella, _por el contrario,_ cada vez se comprometía más... Conocía sus secretos, sabía cual era su comida favorita, sabía cuales eran sus libros consentidos, los programas de televisión que más le agradaban, sus materias predilectas, ¡Se sabía su horario en la universidad! Se sabía sus notas, el nombre de sus profesores, el nombre de algunas de sus conquistas... ¡Y nunca paraba! Ella, que tanto ama hablar, le concedía las charlas a su rubia para conocer cada rinconcito de su alma, ¿Y su rubia qué? Su rubia nada, _¿Donde quedó esa chica que hacía alarde de estudiar a las personas?_

A las 2:17 am de ese domingo, Rachel asumió que su Lucy no quería compromisos con ella, no más que el compromiso que cualquiera querría tener con el dueño de su caridad... Tal vez sonaba duro, cruel, pero era eso o pensar que su Lucy era una egoísta sin corazón y eso no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo

- Claro... Amigas. Buenas noches _– Respondió._

* * *

La llegada a Nueva York fue un respiro de alivio para Rachel. Una vez pisó tierra su intención fue despedirse e ir corriendo a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo: Su hogar, su padre. Lo necesitaba más que nunca y se lamentaba por haberlo dejado dos largos días por una historia que jamás iba a cambiar.

Tomó su maleta y por fin, luego de varias horas de monosílabos y frases solo dirigidas a Beth, le habló

- Nos vemos mañana, Lucy

- ¿Para donde crees que vas?

- Te recuerdo que tengo un papá y un hogar... bastante descuidado desde que te conocí, por cierto – Trató de bromear. Quinn alertó sus sentidos, supo que aquello era más un reclamo que una broma

- No lo digo porque quiera que vayas a otro lado, lo digo porque yo te voy a llevar

- Estás con Beth, no creo que...

- Vamos con Marco, ¿Sabes que creo? Que todo eso de la inseguridad es un cuento para que no me acerque mucho a tu territorio – Decía con una sonrisa buscando bajar la evidente tensión

- Piensa lo que quieras... Y me voy en taxi, no te preocupes, me pagas suficiente como para poder costearme eso, ¡Gracias!

La ironía en sus palabras dejó a Quinn bastante confundida. Beth se acercó con la bolsa de golosinas que le permitieron comprar

- ¿Nos vamos ya, mami?

- Si, ya nos vamos... Y tu te vienes con nosotras, dije que te llevaré y ¡Te llevaré!

- ¡Suéltame Quinn!

- Jijijiji ¿La estás regañando, mami? - Beth sí que sabía como divertirse

- Tu decides si armas un escándalo aquí o vienes conmigo – Hablaba al oído de la morena sin soltar su brazo - Sabes que no me interesa lo que piensen los demás

- ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

- ¡Me vale! Saco mi identificación y uso mi apellido. Veamos quién gana

Con fuerza, Rachel se desprendió del agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Quinn sonrió, sabía que esta batalla la había ganado.

- ¿Un ángel enojado puede hacer cosas malas?

- No, bebé. Los ángeles son ángeles, jamás hacen cosas malas... - Le dijo totalmente convencida.

_(...)_

- ¡Hola papá! ¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho! - Sentada sobre sus piernas lo acosaba a besos – No viajaré más, jamás...

- Jajajaja si que lo harás... ¿Como estás Quinn?

- Muy bien, Hiram...

- ¡Rubia!

- ¿Tu vives en esta casa o algo así? - Seguía sin poder tolerarlo

- Algo así – Contestó Finn - ¿Quien es la hermosa señorita que las acompaña?

- Es mi hija... - Hiram abrió sus ojos como platos - Beth, el es Hiram y – pensó en decir 'eso' pero ¿Qué ejemplo era ese para su niña? - Y el es Finn, ¿Qué te parece si les cantas Hakuna Matata?

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! Todas las veces que quieras... - Rachel quería asesinar a Quinn con su mirada, no quería desprenderse de su padre pero en el camino la rubia le dejó bastante claro que iban a hablar, le gustase o no.

Rachel pensó que si alguien debía hablar esa era Quinn y que, por más que la obligase o la torturase, si ella no quería, de sus labios no saldría una sola palabra, ¿Difícil? Si. ¿Inmaduro? También. Pero ya era hora de dejar a un lado a esa Rachel tonta y enamorada en la que se había convertido.

- ¿Vienes o hago que vengas? - Hiram desvió su atención hacia ella, no le gustó la pregunta en absoluto y mucho menos el arrogante tono utilizado

- Lo siento Hiram, espero que entiendas que es... es algo de dos – Advirtió sin detalles - ¿Vienes, Rachel?

- ¿Me pueden prestar atención? - Gritó Beth obteniendo la mirada de todos - ¡Gracias! Mami, puedes seguir regañando a Rachel...

- Ohhh jajaja me gustas, tienes actitud, ¡Choca! - Beth juntó su mano con la de Finn - ¡Cantemos!

...

- Ok, ¿Qué te pasa? - No hubo más rudeza en sus palabras, una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación, la Quinn "firme" desaparecía – ¡Dime algo! - Nada. El plan estaba funcionando. Ni una palabra saldría de sus labios - Está bien, no vamos a salir de aquí hasta que hablemos, Beth estará feliz de interpretar el repertorio de Disney por la eternidad

- No me pasa nada

- No mientas, claro que si – Rachel rechazó el contacto de su pálida mano sobre su mejilla - ¿Estás así por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?

- ¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar, Lucy?

- Bueno, tu y yo... Tu y yo... - _'Estuvimos a punto de tener sexo. Así de sencillo Quinn, Sexo... ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de esto con ella? ¡Idiota!'_ - ¡Tu lo querías tanto como yo! - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Lo quería, en algún momento de mi vida lo quise...

- Espera, ¿Ya no? - Agitó su cabeza - Me estoy perdiendo... ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¿Tu te detuviste a pensar si yo quería estar contigo en ese momento?

- Tu siempre me has dicho que me deje llevar ¡Eso hice!

- Entiendes lo que quieres, Quinn

- ¡Te pregunté si lo querías tanto como yo y dijiste que si!

- ¡Porque lo quería! ¡Pero no me dejaste hablar más!

- No... no había tiempo para, para... hablar – Absurda justificación

- Si, ya entendí que nunca hay tiempo para que yo hable

- ¿Qué hice mal? - Quinn seguía totalmente enganchada pensando en sus errores, Rachel no paraba de repetir que lo_ quería_, que _"alguna vez"_ lo quiso, le preocupaba enormemente esa sentencia en pasado

- ¿Qué hiciste mal? ¡Todo!

- ¿Tooodo?

- ¡Todo!... Y ¡Nunca me escuchas!

- Te equivocas, yo siempre te escucho...

- Escuchas lo que yo te quiero contar, escuchas lo que yo te digo, ¿Alguna vez desde que reconociste que me quieres te has interesado por algo de mi?

- A mi me... me interesa todo lo que...

- ¿Sabes cual es mi película favorita? Y no, aunque la vea mil veces, no es Funny Girl...

- Yo no... iba a decir esa – Mintió

- ¿Sabes como me siento con la existencia de Beth? ¿Sabes como llevo el hecho de saber que tienes una hija?

- Pensé que...

- ¿Sabes que ayer cuando te pedí tu móvil hablé con Santana y eso fue lo primero que me preguntó? ¿Sabes que Santana si sabe cual es mi película favorita? ¿Sabes que nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas? MUY buenas amigas...? ¿Sabes que tenemos planes?

- ¿Qué planes tienes con Santana? - Celos a la vista

- ¿Sabes que anoche, cuando me preguntaste si seguíamos siendo amigas solo pude pensar que ni eso somos?

- Rachel, estás... estás exagerando, claro que somos amigas

- Yo tengo un concepto bastante complejo de lo que es la amistad, Lucy... Tu... Tu eres maravillosa, yo no puedo olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mi pero... yo espero de una amiga mucho más que... más que un par de billetes, más que protección, porque sí, eso lo haces de maravilla, siempre procuras mi bienestar y te lo agradezco pero... Hay más, Lucy... Me gustaría que te interesaras un poquito en mis sentimientos, en mis pensamientos... como yo lo hago contigo

- Me intereso, ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Sabes que has hecho que odie ese restaurante vegetariano que tanto amaba? Nunca me preguntas si quiero ir, me llevas y ya... Desde que nos conocemos no has parado de decidir por mi y sém de verdad sé, que yo tengo la culpa, yo he dejado que lo hagas, pero hasta aquí llegué. Llegué hasta anoche... No te interesaste por saber si quería hacerlo allí, así...

- Esas cosas no se hablan Rach, pasan...

- Estoy de acuerdo pero... Iba a ser nuestra primera vez y para mi es importante

- En esta cama estuviste dispuesta a todo, ¿Cual es la diferencia?

- Hay más de una... Pero puedo empezar por decir que esa noche fuiste tan apasionada como _delicada_ y esta vez no hubo nada de eso... Esta vez fue solo un arranque, un impulso, no sé, lo que sea, ¡Iba a ser solo sexo! Y yo a ti te quiero Quinn, te quiero demasiado como para tener solo sexo

Quinn tragó saliva e internamente le dio a Santana toda la razón _'¡Animal!'_ - se dijo.

- Si solo quisiera sexo, podría tenerlo con cualquiera

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedes tener sexo con cualquiera! De hecho, no puedes tener sexo con nadie, ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- No estoy hablando literalmente, Quinn Fabray... Además, no es tu problema, ¿Sabes algo?

- No, no sé, ya me has demostrado que no sé muchas cosas

- Me encantaría que usaras la intensidad con la que me celas, para conocerme un poquito más... Pero no te puedo obligar, si no te quieres comprometer, por mi está bien pero suéltame

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Indagó con desconfianza

- Yo voy a dejar el restaurante

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ese trabajo te gusta...

- Ya te dije que tengo otros planes, Lucy

- ¿Tus planes con Santana? - Fruncía su ceño

- Si, mis planes con Santana...

- ¿Qué planes son esos?

- Te decía que voy a dejar el restaurante, te ayudaré con Beth, pasaré la mayor parte del día con ustedes y terminaré cuanto antes mi "trabajo"

- Y sigues con las comillas...

- Mi "trabajo" en tu departamento. No más noches allí

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Protestó

- No más sábados y domingos juntas, no más demostraciones de afecto no propias de un par de personas que se conocen y se aprecian...

- ¡Pero Rachel!

- Yo, yo... yo haré hasta lo imposible porque entre nosotras no pase nada, yo ya entendí que tu no quieres compromisos y yo decidí que lo mejor es romper el que yo tenía contigo... Shhh! Si me llegas a besar una vez, una sola vez, te juro que desde el momento en el que Beth se vaya, no me ves más por un buen tiempo

- Rach, tu no puedes hacer eso... Tu no puedes hacerme eso

- Ya lo decidí, es lo mejor para las dos... Ya está más que comprobado que tu estilo no funciona

- ¡Yo estoy comprometida contigo! Tal vez a mi manera, sé que no puedes verlo pero te juro que yo estoy comprometida contigo... Yo no voy por allí diciéndole al mundo que tengo una hija o que hablo de cigüeñas con ella, yo no voy por allí conociendo a los padres de las personas con las que quiero solo sexo, yo no... no tengo experiencia en esto, Rachel y si, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de comprometerme, _más_, porque ya yo estoy comprometida contigo... ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Qué no me sé el nombre de tu película favorita? ¡Dímela! Quiero saberla...

- No me interesa que preguntes solo por salir del paso

- ¿Tu crees que yo no quiero saberlo? Hay mucho que yo quiero saber de ti pero, no... no pregunto porque me enamoro... más... Y yo no me enamoro, ¿Recuerdas? - Perfecto, ya la había hipnotizado con sus ojos. Acortó distancias, acercó su mano a su rostro – No lo hacía, no quería hacerlo, pero ¡Qué demonios! Ya estoy terriblemente jodida, enamorada de una enana, de un metro cincuenta y siete, de perfectos ojos marrones – Primer contacto de labios. Primera regla rota

- ¡Lucy!

- No me hagas esto, Rach – Suplicó con su frente apoyada en la otra – He sido egoísta, lo sé... lo reconozco... Pero solo estaba cuidando que no me quisieras más porque créeme, en cuanto me decida a enamorarte, va a ser muy duro para ti

- Eres una estúpida, Quinn, ¡Suéltame! - Se levantó de la cama como un rayo, _¡Qué estúpida había sido!_ Estuvo a punto de caer _otra vez_

- Jajajaja perdón, perdón era una bromita... - La apretó fuerte entre sus brazos – Creo que tengo filofobia

- ¿Qué? Suéltame

- Miedo al amor... Y el amor eres tú

- Ya sueltame Lucy, con palabras bonitas no vas a solucionar todo esta vez

- Pero si la de las palabras bonitas eres tú, yo aun no he sacado mi artillería pesada... Ni siquiera sé si la tengo

- Suéltame – Pedía de nuevo con menos convicción. No había notado que ahora era un solo brazo el que la mantenía atada. El otro se encontraba paseando por su rostro y su cabello

- Y no sé si la tengo porque nunca había sentido esto, nunca tuve que agradar a nadie, nunca tuve que alimentar una relación

- Siempre me has ofrecido una relación de amigas y, créeme, no pretendo compararme con Santana pero no me tienes ni la mitad de consideración que le tienes a ella

- Con Santana estoy a salvo, San no se lleva un pedacito de mí cada vez que descubro algo nuevo sobre ella – Liberó a la morena y antes que se pudiera escapar, sujetó su mano – Una semana antes de irnos me preguntaste si quería intentarlo

- Olvida esa pregunta, Lucy

- No la olvido. Estoy lista... Quiero intentarlo – Rachel clavó su mirada en ella, Quinn besó su mano - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No puedo, Lucy, quiero est...

- Ahora no... Mañana, en la noche, una cita

- ¿Una cita?

- Si... Yo pasaré por ti a las 6:30, iremos a un bonito lugar, hablaremos de nosotras... de ti... Y al final de la noche, si crees que me lo merezco, nos besaremos frente a la puerta principal de esta casa y dormirás pensando en ese y todos los besos que están por venir, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Rachel tardó 40 segundos para reaccionar y asentir con su cabeza, _¿Algún día podría mantenerse firme frente a esa mujer?_


	25. Soy gay, muy gay

**Capítulo largo, espero que les guste :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ;)**

* * *

Solo horas con Beth a su cargo y sentía que todo era una completa locura. No debía sorprenderse, Beth era una diminuta versión de sí misma: _Exigía, reprochaba, no aceptaba ideas contrarias a su voluntad..._ Y esta actitud traviesa y altanera, parecía incrementarse solo con ella; Santana y Rachel lo llevaban mucho mejor y era gracias a su ayuda que no había sucumbido ante las cuatro veces que estuvo a punto de llamar a su padre para decirle que una vez más, había ganado.

- Deberías... Deberías ir a casa de Rachel y decirle que mejor lo dejamos para otro día ¡Por favor, San! ¡Por favor! - Suplicaba Quinn desde la puerta, mirando a su hija por encima del hombro de Santana. Beth no paraba de llorar en el sofá, de ninguna manera dejaría escapar al único ser que podía manejar a su antojo

- Solo serán unas horas, ya hablaste con Beth

- Si pero no sirvió de mucho - Se lamentaba - Nunca paso tiempo con ella, San y... y estuve a punto de llamar a papá... Soy, soy... La peor. Debería quedarme aquí, con ella

- Desde ayer no se han despegado, has hecho todo lo que te ha pedido, tendrás el resto de la semana y de tu vida para reivindicarte... No vas mal, Fabray. Y no puedes dejar que te manipule así - Miró su reloj y cambió de tema rápidamente - La puntualidad es importantísima para Berry

- Gracias por el dato - Ironizó - ¿De verdad creen que tú la conoces mejor que yo? Porque no es así

- No sé si mejor, pero sí más - Sonrió con malicia y guiñó un ojo - Se supone que esta cita es para cambiar eso ¿Y pretendes faltar? Muy mal, Lucy. De pésimo gusto

- No me digas así. Y Rachel comprenderá si tu le dices que...

- Yo no pretendo moverme de aquí. De verdad Quinn, ya se le pasará, los niños olvidan rápido. Le traes algo... ¡Ah! Y tienes que venir temprano, así que nada de aquello

- ¿En la primera cita? Sería genial, ¿No? - Bromeaba - Nos saltamos el protocolo, directo al grano

- Vete ya

- ¿Beth? Te amo bebé

- Quédate mami - Intentó una vez más. Quinn miró a Santana

- Si te quedas Rachel creerá que la plantaste... Y los adultos no olvidan rápido

- Te odio

- Cuando llegue Britt, Beth olvidará que su mami salió, ¡VETE!

- San...

- ¡YA!

Beth soltó una pequeña risita, le encantaba cuando un adulto regañaba a otro, Quinn no se podía resistir al sonido de la risa de su hija y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar a su lado en el sofá. Santana rodó los ojos. Era imposible tratar con esa rubia.

- Te ríes, ¿Eh?

- Te quedas, ¿Eh?

- Regreso rapidísimo... Y te traigo algo - Beth se encogió de hombros, parecía que esta vez era mejor aceptar lo que Quinn le ofrecía

- Britt ya está abajo - Anunció Santana mirando su móvil

- ¿Es ella la que va a traer las películas de Disney? - Preguntó la niña

- Si, es ella... Ok. Me voy... Cuidado con lo que haces en presencia de mi pequeñita - Advertía alcanzando nuevamente la salida

- Ya sabes que Britt y yo terminamos

- ¿En serio, Santana?

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- Seguimos siendo amigas

- Vale... ¿Amigas como Rachel y yo? - No hubo tiempo de respuesta -_ ¡Hola Britt! ¡Hola Tubbi! Nos vemos luego_

- Adiós Q. Hola Santy - Apoyó en el suelo la pequeña canasta de Lord Tubbington y lo liberó. Beth rápidamente salió de su extraño congelamiento para perseguir al gato - Traje mi colección de Disney y compré pijamas de patos para todas. Esta será la _mejor... noche... de todas._

* * *

- Ok Quinn, recuerda que esto no es ridículo en absoluto. Es lo que la gente... _interesada_ en otra gente, hace - Se decía mientras esperaba impaciente en la puerta del hogar de los Berry.

...Y allí estaba. El motivo de llevar en sus manos, ocultas tras de sí, un discreto pero especial ramo de rosas, aparecía sonriente y perfectamente vestida, mostrando su mejor atributo: Sus piernas.

- Bue-e - Tomó aire. Lo necesitaba con urgencia - Buenas noches, Rach

Rachel sonrió enternecida. Los nervios de la rubía se podían sentir y ver desde la luna

- Buenas noches, Lucy. Estas preciosa... Como siempre

- Tu también. Tu más...

- Estoy normal, eso me pediste, ¿No?

- Claro... Pero tu_ "normalmente"_, estas preciosa - Se acercó decidida y con una de sus manos atrajo el rostro de Rachel hacia el suyo. Para decepción de ésta, fue solo un beso en la mejilla - Al final de la noche, si me...

- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi chica? - Interrumpió Finn abriendo la puerta por completo, dejando ver a Hiram un poco más atrás.

- De verdad, Hudson ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿No tienes una casa? ¿Familia? - Con su mano saludaba al único hombre que le interesaba agradar - Y no es "tu chica"

- Esta casa me gusta más, ésta es mi familia y ésta - sujetó a Rachel por la cintura - _MI chica_ ¿Cuales son tus intenciones?

- Mis intenciones solo le interesan a Rachel

- A mi también

- Claro Hiram... A... a ti también, eso iba a decir. A... A Rachel y a... a ti

- Nosotras nos vamos

- ¡Pero aún no ha contestado nuestra pregunta! - Protestó Finn

- ¡Tú pregunta! - Exclamó la rubia

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Quinn - Finalizó Hiram

- Claro... Lo sé... Ehh... ¿Quieres que hablemos ya?

- Me parece lo más sensato

- Tú callate y pierdete, Finnepto

Finn reía en su interior, le encantaba hacerla rabiar

- Quinn, en esta casa no aceptamos esos apodos - El hombre mayor se unía

- Lo siento, Hiram, lo siento

- Suficiente por hoy, ¡Le están quitando tiempo a nuestra primera cita! - Protestó - Adiós papá, te amo - Se despidió y cerró la puerta sin permitir más palabras... - Por fin _casi solas_ - Bromeó advirtiendo la presencia del chofer - ¡Hola Marco!

- ¿Como está, señorita Rachel?

- Muy bien, gracias

El hombre hacía señales un poco confusas, indicandole a Quinn que era momento de entregar lo que estaba entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Claro, claro... - Llena de vergüenza, por fin mostró el ramo

- ¿Rosas? - Preguntó Rachel tomandolas y levantando una de sus cejas. Trataba de ocultar su risa. Recordaba a la perfección lo estúpido que le resultaba a la rubia ese regalo.

...Y Quinn recordaba a la perfección que Rachel le había hecho saber lo mucho que le gustaban.

Entraron al auto.

- Es lo que suele regalarsele a un_ cadáver_, ¿No es así? Jajaja ¡Auch! - Recibió un merecido golpe - Ok, si no te gusta esa explicación, te daré otra. Te presto mucha atención y recuerdo todo lo que me dices; recuerdo cada detallito... Y si tengo que hacer el ridículo para complacerte, pues lo hago

- Te mentí, Lucy. No me gustan, también me parece un regalo estúpido

Marco no pudo evitar reir

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Rachel?

- Jajajaja, no, no lo hago ¡Lo siento, Lucy! - Quinn se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en el asiento delantero - Pero este ramo no me parece estúpido, me encanta

- Claro

- Perdóname... Te dije eso porque esperaba que me compraras uno ese día... Ya sabes Lucy, por mi cumpleaños. Si me lo regalabas a pensar de lo que pensabas, sería una buena señal

- Eres increíblemente fría y calculadora

- Cualquier cosa que venga de tus manos, es un buen regalo para mi. Por ti, ahora si, las rosas no me parecen estúpidas, me parecen tremendamente románticas

Quinn tomó el ramo y lo lanzó por la ventana

- ¡Lucy!

- No es necesario que ocupes tus manos en esa estupidez

-_ ¡Eran mis estúpidas rosas!_

- Era mi estúpido regalo y es mi... es _nuestra_ estúpida noche y no voy a gastarla recordando _por unas estúpidas rosas_ como te burlas de mi

- No fue una burla, Lucy. Ya te expliqué mis razones

- Bien. Olvidemos el tema... ¿Hay alguna otra mentira que quieras sacar a la luz?

- No, no hay más

- ¿Es esa una mentira?

Rachel frunció su ceño y adoptó la misma posición de la rubia en el extremo contrario del auto. El resto del camino transcurrió en completo silencio.

_(...)_

- Lucy, ¿Esto es un bar gay?

- Es un buen lugar, discreto, decente... Pensé que... que estaría bien para nuestra primera cita. Ya sabes, sin miradas extrañas, con mucha más libertad... Pero si no te gusta, nos vamos a otro sitio, tu decides Rachel

- No Lucy, este está bien. Me gusta - Sonrió - Hablaste como yo, ¿Estás nerviosa?

- ¿Por mi primera cita con la mujer que _me gusta_ y que, está comprobado, _me maneja a su antojo_? No, para nada

- Yo también estoy nerviosa, Lucy. Desde que llegué a mi casa esta tarde lo estoy

- ¿Barra o mesa?

- Mesa...

- En estos lugares no se puede desaprovechar la barra - Bromeó permitiendo que tomase asiento antes que ella - Pero supongo que es mala idea cuando no vienes sola

- ¿Vienes mucho a este sitio?

- No, es primera vez. Estuve investigando un poco y reune todos los requisitos para una cita contigo

- ¿Cuales son esos requisitos, Lucy?

- Buena comida, menú vegetariano, buena música al nivel exacto para conversar tranquilamente, buen ambiente, ambiente gay, muy importante porque así puedo hacer esto - La tomó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda - O esto - dejó un par de besos en su cuello - Sin que nadie se moleste o nos mire como a un par de extraterrestres - Aprovechó para quedarse muy, muy cerca

- ¿Te importa mucho?

- Sabes que no, pero podemos ahorrarnos eso en nuestra primera cita

Rachel tuvo toda la intención de besarla en los labios, _¡Moría por hacerlo!_ Pero Quinn, de nuevo, se apartó con delicadeza

- Ayer te dije que el beso sería al final de la noche

- Y acabas de decir que una de las cosas perfectas de este sitio es que nos podemos besar sin pensar demasiado

- Yo no dije eso

- Pero casi...

- Ok. Si, pero todo eso lo consideré antes de saber que habías jugado conmigo, así que ahora a ti también te tocará esperar hasta el final de la noche para saber si te mereces o no uno de mis besos

- Jajaja, de verdad, Lucy, estás hablando como yo

- Rach, ¿Siempre caes mal en la primera cita?

- Siempre soy un amor en la primera cita... Y en la segunda y en la tercera... Y en las que siguen

- ¿Has tenido muchas citas?

- Ya sab...

- _Stop_. Te advierto que tengo una extensa lista de preguntas y que ésta será una _cita-interrogatorio_. Ahora sí, _sigue_

- Vale. Aunque es un poco decepcionante saber que lo haces por presión, Lucy. Por lo de ayer...

- No es así, Rachel

- Sigo pensando que esto es solo un impulso. Luego todo volverá a ser igual

- Y yo te demostraré que no es así... ¿Estás haciendo todo este drama para no responderme si has tenido muchas citas?

- Jajaja no, no fui yo quien interrumpió mi respuesta

- Pero la desviaste, ¡Tramposa! Contéstame

- Mi único novio ha sido Finn, tuve muchas citas con él

- Finn, Finn, Finn... Hasta en la sopa está el gigantón

- Jajaja, déjalo, no lo insultes

- ¡No lo defiendas! ¡Es un gigantón!

- Buenas noches, señoritas

- Buenas noches

- Lamento interrumpirlas, ¿Ya puedo tomar su orden? - Las piernas de Rachel no pasaron desapercibidas para ella. La camarera se vio en la obligación de realizar un discreto recorrido por su diminuto cuerpo, recorrido que finalizó en sus ojos

-(...) y un té natural - Finalizó sonriendo.

- Disculpa, me distraje un poco, ¿Me puedes repetir tu orden?

- ¡Claro! - Rachel repetía su pedido y ella se dedicaba a anotar, _¡Tenía que ver de nuevo sus piernas! ¡Condenada rubia! ¡Tenía que quitar su brazo de ahí!_ - Eso es todo - Rachel mostraba una gran sonrisa. La chica aún escribía en su pequeña libreta

- ¿Qué esperas? Ya te puedes ir - Quinn ordenó borde

- Enseguida traigo su pedido - La rubia desapareció, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la morena

- Estoy dudando de la calidad del servicio de acá

- Jajaja yo no

- Si, eso me quedó claro... ¡Descarada!

- ¿Quién? ¿La chica?

- ¡Y tú también! Te hizo un escaneo completo... Y tu feliz

- ¿Yo?

- Si, ¡Tu! Un minuto más y te vas con ella

- Jajajaja ya entiendo qué hace tu brazo sobre mis piernas

- Tenía que hacerle entender que vienes conmigo

- ¿Nos podemos olvidar de ella? Por lo menos hasta que llegue con nuestra orden

- ¿Eres gay?

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca me has aclarado esa duda, ¿Eres gay?

- Lo hemos hablado mil veces. Creía que no, pero llegaste tú

- Y no soy la excepción ¿Cierto?

- Eres la excepción de muchas cosas

- ¿Eres o no eres?

- ¿Es necesario etiquetar, Lucy? ¿En qué cambia eso las cosas?

- En el objetivo de mis celos... En nada más

- Creo que... ¿Tienes una hermana gemela? Jajaja ella sí sería un peligro para tí

- Vale - _Astuta respuesta._ Quinn entendió que aquel aun era un tema sin resolver - Sigo sin saber si has tenido muchas citas... Las que tuviste con Finn _no cuentan_

- No muchas. Con Jesse tuve un par y con otro chico del teatro, pero salí con él para quitarme a Jesse de encima porque nuestras salidas fueron todo un fracaso... Como no logré que Jesse dejara de insistir, no hubo segunda cita con el otro chico

- ¿Ese chico sigue en el teatro?

- Jajaja no, Lucy

- ¿Por qué no funcionó con Jesse?

- No sé, no me gustaba del todo... No me gusta

- ¿Por qué?

- Su ego es más grande que yo, es un ser super arrogante, tan talentoso como antipático

- Gran ego, arrogancia, antipatía... Solo me falta el talento

- Estoy segura que memorizar dialogos de libros y poemas completos, es un talento... Y plasmar tu visión con imágenes también. Dibujas estupendo, tus fotos son geniales... Talento te sobra, ¿Dices que no tienes para que te contradiga y alimente tu ego?

- Te lo dije, tengo ego de St. James, ¿Cual es la diferencia entre nosotros? ¿Que soy mujer?

- Tu ego no es más grande que yo, tu arrogancia es de juguete y tu talento es muchísimo mayor que tu arrogancia

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te conté lo de Beth?

- Wow! Jajaja... Que manera de cambiar de tema

- Lamento interrumpirlas otra vez - Aparecía la chica con el pedido de ambas

- No te preocupes, Jess - Sonrió Rachel

- ¿Como sabes que...? Ah, claro - Señaló su nombre en la identificación que todas las empleadas llevaban - Lo había olvidado... Ahora me siento en desventaja, ¿Cual es tu...

- No es tu asunto, ¿No tienes más mesas que atender? - Jessica sonrió de medio lado antes de terminar de repartir los platos y retirarse - ¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?

- ¿A mi? Nada

- ¿Lo haces a propósito? Si querías ponerme celosa, está bien, lo lograste... ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- ¿¡Hacer qué!?

- Coquetear descaradamente_ ¡Con otra! ¡En mi cara! ¡En nuestra cita!_

- No estoy coqueteando, yo trabajé como camarera y me encantaba cuando la gente era _familiar_ conmigo

- ¿Tenías que llamarla por su nombre? ¿No ves que le das luz verde para que pregunte el tuyo?

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa si sabe mi nombre?

- Nada - Resopló frustrada - ¿Cuantas veces vamos a discutir en esta cita?

- Las que sean necesarias, supongo... ¿Sabes algo, Lucy? Creo que hay demasiada tensión entre nosotras y se aliviará un poco si nos besamos de una buena vez

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura

- Mmmm, veamos cuanto resistimos

- Te encanta tener el control, ¿No?

- Debo aprovechar el poquito tiempo que me das para tenerlo...

- ¿Esto es una lucha de poderes o algo así?

- ¿No te parece divertido?

- Un poco - Ambas comenzaron a probar su cena - _Confundida._ Me sentí confundida... Fue extraño, de las mil cosas que pensé que me ocultabas, jamás pensé en un hijo... hija. Fue raro, ya sabes, por todas las veces que repetiste que no querías tenerlos

- No quiero tener más, soy un desastre con ellos

- No te enamoras, no quieres tener hijos, cuéntame Lucy, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Jajaja no lo sé, ¿Nos vamos?

Basta ya de juegos. Era hora de tomar las riendas al mejor estilo Berry... ¿Para qué esperar al final de la noche?

_La besó._

- Dijimos que...

- Dijiste Lucy, y ya me cansé de eso

- Mmmm - Sus manos y sus labios supieron corresponder a aquel llamado de atención - ¿Qué... qué dices de... hacer el amor... en la... la primera cita?

- Si la primera cita es contigo, me apunto ¿Nos vamos?

- Yo - Era difícil entablar una conversación sensata con su lengua en otra boca ¿O con otra lengua en su boca? Como sea. Era difícil - Yo...

- Tú... mmm... tú...

- Yo... ¡NO!

- ¿Qué pasaa?

- Vinimos a hablar y es lo que vamos a hacer... Siempre me distraes con tus besos y tus preguntas y luego soy yo la mala de la historia

- ¡Dios! ¿Tu y yo nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo, Lucy? Cuando yo quiero hacer el amor tu quieres hablar, cuando yo quiero hablar, tu quieres hacer el amor

- Eso no es así

- ¿No? ¿Como es?

- Yo siempre quiero hacer el amor... contigo, por supuesto - Aclaró antes de ser víctima de aquella mirada asesina de Rachel

- No es lo que parece, Quinn

- A tu papá le debo una conversación, es decir, en tu casa no se puede y en el departamento me espera una niña y dos mujeres locas, a lo mejor están dormidas pero con tus gritos las despertarías

- Jajajaja ¡Lucy!

- ¡Te lo juro!

- Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces

- Oh no, eso no aplica conmigo, ni tú te lo crees, ¿Recuerdas las notitas que me guardaste en una caja?

- Sí, ¿Como olvidarlas? Eran... Eran muchas, ¿Estuviste con todas esas personas? - Preguntó con temor

- Sí, no... Quiero decir, varios escribieron más de una vez

- ¿Cuantos son varios, Lucy?

- Varios...

- ¿No tienes un número o no me quieres dar un número?

- Dos hombres, varias mujeres

- ¿Dos hombres contando al papá de Beth?

- Si - Respondió bajando la mirada, enfocándose en su frío plato

- Entonces tengo que superar a dos hombres y... ¿Cinco mujeres?

- Jajaja

- ¿Más? ¿Diez?

- ¡No! ¿Para qué quieres un número, Rachel? No son tantas

- Si no me das un número mi mente viajará al peor de los casos

- Seis

- Ok. Solo tengo que superar a ocho personas... Ocho - Suspiró

- ¿Y yo?

- ¿Tu qué?

- ¿Tengo que superar a alguien más aparte de Finnepto?

- Finn y yo nunca...

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca

- Ay no, no me digas que tengo que superar al estúpido de Jesse, porque una vez que hagamos el amor tendré una gran necesidad de ir a restregarle en su arrogante cara que te dejé con ganas de repetir

- Lucy - Negó con su cabeza, desaprobando lo que escuchaba - Eres... eres...

- Una animal, lo sé, ya San me lo ha dicho... Estoy trabajando para que eso cambie, ¿Me perdonas? - La vio dudar pero finalmente recibió un corto beso como respuesta - Vale, ya dime, ¿Debo superar a Jesse o a la cita sin nombre?

- A ninguno

- ¿A ninguno? ¿Entonces a quién?... Nooo

- Sí

- ¡No! - Rachel asintió con su cabeza - ¡Tienes 23 años, Rachel!

- ¿Y?

- Jajaja ok, vale, jajajaja fue una buena broma, casi caigo, ya dime, ¿A quién debo superar? ¿A una mujer? ¿Te da pena decirlo?

- Ya te dije que a nadie pero si no me quieres creer...

- ¡Tienes 23! Es... es imposible

- Es la verdad

- ¡No! ¡Tu no besas como una virgen, Rachel Barbra Berry!

- ¡Lucy! - Miró a los lados - ¡Me avergüenzas!

- Y tu me asustas... Estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, ¡Dos veces! ¡Y no besas como virgen!

- Porque no soy virgen de besos, Lucy - Bromeó - Soy actriz de teatro... O eso pretendo... El punto es que he besado a muchos y mi técnica es perfecta

- Yo estuve... estuve a punto de hacerte el amor en mi casa y no pretendía ser nada delicada, ¿Tu estás mal de la cabeza o algo así? ¡Esas cosas se hablan!

- Bueno ya... No es la gran cosa. Nuestra primera vez debe ser especial por ser nuestra, no porque sea mi primera vez, Lucy... Así como cuando estuvimos en mi casa. Ese día lo hiciste bien, tan bien, que no tenía miedo, solo ganas

Quinn levantó su dedo índice con clara intención de continuar discutiendo

- No te muevas, ya vengo

- La saludas de mi parte

- Yo no voy a hablar con Santan... ¡Bah!

Rachel reía divertida, ¡Su Lucy es _tan predecible_! Seguro ya estaría marcando el número uno del speed dial y buscando desesperadamente la caja de cigarrillos que había logrado sacar de su bolsillo durante su fugaz sesión de besos. Sabía que en algún momento de esa cita, por una razón u otra, llegaría a uno de esos _"casos extremos"_ que tanto le aterraban.

- Buenas noches, señorita - Una mujer de unos 30 años se sentó a su lado

- Buenas noches

- Te invito una copa

- No, gracias estoy... estoy acompañada - Marcó distancia nuevamente

- ¿Por la mujer invisible?

- No, por... No qui-quiero ninguna copa

- Grave error dejarte sola en un sitio de estos - Una sonrisa llena de incomodidad fue todo lo que logró el rostro de Rachel - No me lo estás pidiendo pero... Toma mi número, si algún día quieres experimentar cosas nuevas...

- Te llamo, entendido

- ¿No me vas a preguntar mi nombre?

- ¿Si te lo pregunto estaré obligada a darte el mio?

- Creo que así funciona esto

- Ok. Si algún día decido utilizar este número, te diré que soy la chica del bar, espero que para ese entonces aún me recuerdes

- Vale, me gusta la idea

- Es un trato

La mujer se despidió y Rachel hundió su rostro en su brazo apoyado sobre la mesa

- Hola, buenas noches

- Buenas noches

- Llevo un buen rato observándote, ¿La rubia se marchó?

- No... Ehh... Tuvo que salir un...

- Ok, no me interesa demasiado. Este es mi número. Llámame - Esta chica fue un poco más allá. Besó su mejilla.

- A-adiós - Rachel tartamudeaba siguiéndola con la mirada - ¡Uff! ¡Dios! - Regresó al refugio de su brazo

- Hola

- No más por favor, estoy acompañada, no quiero ningún número

- Jajaja ok, ¿Y un trago?

Pudo reconocer esa voz

- ¿Jess? ¡Jess! Han venido dos chicas y me han dejado sus números, ¡Mira!

- Si, me di cuenta... No creas que te estaba espiando... El bar es pequeño

- Prefiero que me espíen y no que me acosen jajaja

- Ya sé que dijiste que no quieres más, pero...

- No me digas que me quieres dar el tuyo, Jess

- ¡No! Ya no - Susurró las dos últimas palabras - ¿Ves a aquella mujer que está en la barra?

- ¿La rubia?

- No, la otra

- ¿La pelirroja?

- Ella... Es un poco tímida y por eso no se acercó pero... Aquí tienes un trago y su número

- No puede ser

- Pero es... Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía mientras llega tu rubia, así te dejan tranquila

- ¿No te regañan?

- El dueño del bar es mi tío... Puede que me regañe pero mi puesto no corre peligro, ¿Puedo?

- Por favor... - Se hizo a un lado

- Ya que no está tu novia, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Rachel - extendió su mano - Rachel Berry

- Bonito nombre... El mío es Jessica James

- ¿Prefieres Jessica o Jess?

- Jess está bien

- Ok, Jess... ¿Aquí todas vienen de cacería?

- Jajaja no, ¿Tu viniste de cacería y la rubia es solo una amiga?

- No, no, si es... es mi novia y es una celópata, tendrás problemas cuando regrese

- Creo que puedo manejarlo, Rachel Berry

- Bien, ¿Entonces?

- No vienen de cacería pero si ven a una novata como tú, y sola, pues...

- Entiendo... ¿Novata?

- Si, se nota a leguas que eres una novata... Y tu novia está muy confiada o muy loca

- Un poco de ambas, ¿Las camareras también son gays?

- Jajaja no todas

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo si, 100% - Aseguró completamente seria , intercambiando su vista entre los ojos y los labios de la morena - Creo que mejor me voy

- Pero...

- Tranquila, que no te van a molestar más... Espero volver a verte, verlas por acá. Ya regreso con la cuenta

Rachel no se percató de la presencia de otra rubia a su lado. Se repetía la historia sucedida con la chica número dos, no pudo evitar seguir a Jessica con la mirada

- Está buenísima, ¿No?

- Si, Lucy - Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva y poco a poco fue girando hasta quedar frente a frente con ella - Lo siento pero sí

- Eres increíble, eres... - Con sus dos manos, sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza

- Ya tengo la respuesta que querías. Sí soy gay... Creo que muy gay

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Esto? Números de... ¡Lucy!

Pequeños trozos de papel volaban por la mesa

- El único número de teléfono que necesitas es el mío, ¡El mío! Y creo que te lo sabes...

- La cuenta

- ¿Tienes número, Jess?

- ¡Rachel!

- No me voy de aquí sin el número de teléfono de alguna mujer que no seas tú

- Si le das tu número, te juro que hablo con el dueño del local para que te despidan

- ¡Lucy!

- No hay problema, Lucy - Entre risas, arrancó una hojita de su libreta y se la dio a Rachel - ¡Llámame! - Exclamó antes de dejarlas a solas forcejeando por el pequeño papel

- Dame eso, Rachel Berry

- No, Quinn Fabray... ¡Ja! ¡Gané! Es más, toma Lucy... Ya me lo aprendí - Sonrió

Quinn dejó varios dolares sobre la mesa.

- Quédatelo. Nos vamos


	26. Siete hijos

_**No sé como pasó pero pasó y el capítulo resultó una locurita. Un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá... Espero que les guste :D Gracias por ser pacientes, gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, ¡Son lo máaaaximo!**_

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la primera cita terminó entre discusiones, besos, tiernas y pasionales caricias y más discusiones. Al final de la noche Quinn obligó a Rachel a recitar el número de la camarera, _¡Era cierto!_ La muy descarada se lo había aprendido.

...La muy descarada tampoco tenía la menor intención de contarle qué se traía entre manos con Santana, _¿Como llegaría a conocerla si se empeñaba en ocultar mil cosas?_ Ok, hablar de mil cosas ocultas era una total exageración pero para Quinn los misterios de Rachel con Santana o cualquier otro ser humano que no fuese ella, valían por miles y millones.

- Nos vamos, ¡YA! - Fue el _cordial_ saludo de Santana

El día posterior a la cita, Rachel llegó al departamento de Quinn a eso de las siete de la mañana; Santana impedía su entrada, si la rubia la veía iba a ser imposible llegar a tiempo.

- Espera, le diré a Lucy que...

- Le dejé una nota - Cortó empujándola un poco más hacia afuera

- Le dejaré otra - Forcejeaba

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Rachel!

- Es muy temprano, Lucy no me verá si es lo que te preocupa – Finalmente logró entrar - Además, si no le doy una señal mía y solo mía, se enojará conmigo

- ¿Más? Anoche llegó con una mezcla bastante extraña de odio y felicidad, jajaja ¿Aun te sabes el número de Jessica?

- Jajaja sí... tengo buena memoria, ¿Qué te dijo Lucy?

- ¿Pretendes usarlo? - Indagó ignorando la pregunta. Santana solo responde lo que quiere.

- Claro que no San, para nada. Ok, vamonos... ¡Santana! ¡Dame eso! - Exclamaba dando saltos intentando alcanzar la nota

- _"Amaría poder despertarte con un beso..."_ - Leía en voz alta negando con su cabeza mientras presentaba su mejor cara de desaprobación -_ "...y continuar nuestras encantadoras discusiones pero tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender (Ya sabes, con Santana). Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero MI Lucy, te quiero"_ Corazón, corazón, corazón. En serio, _¡Asco!_

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde el pato que le regalaste a Brittany? Eso si es un asco

- Quinn va a alucinar - Sí. Nada mejor que un brusco cambio de tema - Anoche utilizó todas sus armas. Hasta llegó a decirme, _"Somos hermanas San, Rachel solo acaba de llegar a nuestras vidas"_ jajaja es divertido verla enloquecer

- ¿Y Britt?

Santana suspiró

- Cuando desperté ya no estaba

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Un llamado urgente de Lord Tubbington _¡Ni se te ocurra reírte! - _Advirtió apuntándola con su dedo índice

- Jajajaja ¿El gato también sabe usar el teléfono?

- No lo entiendes. Ellos tienen... una... conexión especial

- Vale. No opinaré sobre eso porque no quiero dejarte mal parada, amiguita... De todas maneras solo quería saber qué dice ella de nuestros planes, nada más

- No eres su persona favorita... y detesta tus piernas. Anoche todas tuvimos algo así como una, ya sabes, MUY buena charla sobre ellas

- ¿Todas? ¿Lucy también?

- Sí y casi nos mata...

- Jajaja, ustedes están un poco mal de la cabeza, me encantan

- El gato te trae entre ceja y ceja...

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que él opine - Se sorprendió a sí misma hablando de Tubbington como si de una persona se tratara. Agitó su cabeza buscando un poco de cordura - ¿Y qué dice Beth sobre mi?

- Todavía no cantes victoria con ella, a pesar de tu esfuerzo y de su gran imaginación, duda que seas un ángel... Bueno, eso lo duda cualquiera

- Increíble. Pude con _Hitler_ y con ella no

- Tampoco cantes victoria con él, enana. En cuanto sepa que te follas a su hija, cae tu reino - Rachel prefirió guardar silencio y Santana prefirió desviar el tema, una vez más - ¿Ya decidiste con qué te presentarás?

No lo sabían, pero caminaban por las calles de la ciudad siendo seguidas muy de cerca por una rubia y su gato gordo que, sin olvidar su vigilancia, entablaban una curiosa conversación

- Si se nos escapan será tu responsabilidad... ¡No me mandes a callar! ¿Como? _¿Crees que Rachel tiene un super oído?_

- ¿Qué pasa, enana?

- Escuché mi nombre

- Son tus ganas. Aún no eres famosa

- Te digo que lo escuché

- Y yo te digo que tu papá está en su casa y tu novia está durmiendo, aparte de ellos, a nadie le interesas. Apurate, no podemos tardar 10 años comprando tu maldito café

- No soy la única que vino por uno - Reprochó una vez dentro del sitio - ¿Qué cantaras tú?

- Soy un puto crack con las canciones de Amy, estoy entre _Back to Black_ y _Valerie_...

- Valerie, sin dudas

- Y tu guarda a Barbra... Está comprobado que es de mala suerte_ ¡No me mires así!_ Ya tendrás oportunidad de cantar algo de ella. Por ahora, no más Barbra en las audiciones

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura -Agradecían al vendedor que les entregaba sus expresos, salían del local y rápidamente entraban por la puerta vecina.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Somos jodidamente buenas, enana. Está escrito, pronto nuestros nombres llenarán las carteleras de Broadway

- Jajaja, me encanta tu seguridad. Ya llevamos tres audiciones, nos han rechazado en dos y nos han ignorado en una

- No todo está dicho en esa

- ¡Llamaron a los demás!

- Como sea – Tomó asiento - Tengo una buena corazonada, seremos famosas... Y nuestras rubias tendrán que quitarnos a otras cientos, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Miles! A otras miles de rubias que se nos regalarán como zorras

- Jajajajaja... Yo solo quiero ganarme la vida actuando, cantando - Giraba sobre su eje estirando sus brazos y se ganaba la mirada de una decena de chicos que, probablemente, estarían deseando lo mismo - Viviendo mi sueño con Lucy a mi lado

- ¡Así será!

- ...Y nuestros siete hijos

Santana escupió su café. Un poco más a la derecha y el vestido de Rachel quedaría arruinado

- ¿Siete?

- Siete

- ¿Y tu Lucy sabe que tendrán tantos?

- Lo sabrá y lo querrá tanto como yo... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Con qué sueñas? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Yo... Yo solo quiero ser famosa - Declaraba con emoción - Desde pequeña lo quise

- ¿Por qué estudiaste Publicidad? - Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieta, jugando con sus manos

- Si no llego a ser famosa, quiero estar entre ellos. Sí. Este mundo es lo mío

- ¿Sabes por qué Lucy decidió estudiar eso? Ella dice que le gusta pero no le creo, creo que...

- Eso hablalo con ella... Como te decía antes de tu interrupción, esta vez lograremos algo. Y he decidido que vamos por más

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Preguntó con temor

- Vamos... Bueno, vas a audicionar para el personaje principal

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Hemos buscado por lo bajo y creo que tienes demasiado talento para un rol secundario... y ellos lo saben

- De ser así no habrían criticado mi nariz - La cubrió con sus manos - y me hubiesen dicho eso que tu me dices

- Hace tres minutos que no te escucho, ¿Quieres ir primera? - Preguntaba con una lista en sus manos

- Ehhh... Como quieras

- Vale. Vas primera

Santana pasó la lista a la chica que tenía a su lado... Esta repasó los nombres anotados y...

- ¿Rachel Berry? ¡Rachel! - Levantó su rostro y rápidamente se puso de pie- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qué casualidad!

- ¡Jessica! - Correspondía el abrazo de manera incómoda, veía a Santana con cara de estar en aprietos

- ¿Actúas? ¿Cantas?

- Si, algo así... eso intento

- ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo también! Espero que no estemos audicionando para el mismo personaje

Como siempre que quería ser presentada, Santana tosía sin discreción

- Jessica, ella es Santana, una amiga

- ¿Y tu rubia te deja tener amigas tan guapas? - Bromeó

- Bueno, San es su hermana, ¿Qué te parece?

_**- Mmmm creo que pudiste quedar mejor** _- Aseguró Quinn besando la frente de su hija - Jajaja se nota que soy nueva en esto. Espera, te tomaré una foto

Beth modelaba su vestidito rosa y en su cabello, un par de colas bastante disparejas. Quinn sonreía viendo la pantalla de su cámara

- ¿Para donde vamos, mami?

- Vamos a visitar al papá de Rachel

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Tendré que cantar?

- No si no quieres

- ¿Y qué haré mientras hablas con él?

- Mmmm... ¿Jugar?

- ¿Con quien?

- Sola ¿No sabes jugar sola?

- No

- Es divertido, yo lo hacía... - Levantó su mano y detuvo un taxi.

Menudo día el escogido por todos para dejarla sola. Santana y Rachel con sus misterios, Britt y su misión especial, el chofer y sus vacaciones de verano... Sería mucho más fácil sin Beth a su lado: Sofá y películas todo el día. Un plan maravilloso.

Aunque debía confesar que también era maravilloso despertar con su pequeñita dando saltos en la cama porque se aburría esperando que despertara por sus propios medios. Era maravilloso ayudarla a bañar, vestir, comer y peinarse porque, aunque supiera hacer perfectamente la mayoría de esas cosas, Beth adoraba la presencia de Quinn casi tanto como ésta adoraba sentir que un ser tan pequeñito podía necesitar de ella de esa manera.

- Hola Finnepto – Saludaba tras el auricular

- ¡Lucy!

- No me llames así, idiota

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Estás en tu casa?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Veo que no soy la única sin oficio

- Estoy en mi casa porque estoy de vacac...

- No me interesa. En cinco minutos estaré en la entrada, ve a buscarme

- ¡Oye! Espera, ¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?

- Necesito hablar con Hiram... No te pediría ayuda, pero estoy con Beth y...

- Ok, voy

_**- ¿¡Como puedes estar cansado si te estoy cargando!?**_ - Brittany se escondía detrás de una pequeño árbol - ¡Ya deja de reprocharme todo! ¡No me vieron! _No te excluyo_, no _nos_ vieron...

Santana y Rachel salían sonrientes.

La idea de las audiciones "compulsivas" llegó semanas atrás, justo cuando cayó en manos de la latina un llamado para "Jóvenes talentos"; para ella fue como una revelación considerando que el día anterior había escuchado la mejor voz entre tantas otras buenas voces que había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar en los tres años que perteneció al Glee Club. La mejor voz después de la suya, _lo tenía claro._

- Vale enana, nos vemos luego, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Yo? Voy a "trabajar" y a ayudar a Lucy con Beth, no sé...

- Jajaja Quinn odia que hagas eso, cualquiera diría que no, pero haz hecho tu trabajo, ¿Por qué las comillas?

- Me encanta cuando se enoja, se ve tan... tan sexy - Suspiró - Tierna, adorable...

- Suficiente - Introducía un dedo en su boca y simulaba sus inmensas ganas de vomitar – ¿Sabes cuando se verá sexy, tierna y adorable? Cuando le cuente a quién nos conseguimos acá

- Jajajajaja yo le contaré, me muero por ver su reacción jajaja, ven acá - Rachel obligaba a Santana a recibir un abrazo - Te quiero, cuidate mucho

- Si, si, tu también, enana

Tomaron rutas diferentes. Brittany decidió seguir a su único objetivo y tras varios minutos de camino...

- ¡Alto ahí en el nombre de la ley!

- ¡Brittany! ¡Me asustaste! ¿¡Estás loca!?

- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas a partir de este momento, puede ser utilizado en tu contra

- No puede ser, ¡Estás loca! ¡Loca! Esto es increíble... ¡Increíble!

_**- Es increíble como a esa edad se entretienen con cualquier cosa** _- Quinn seguía dandole largas a la conversación, observando a Beth jugando con Finn - Y con cualquier cosa me refiero a él - Susurró

Hiram entendió perfectamente pero eligió pasar por alto la ofensa. Era costumbre, jamás cambiaría.

- Tan increíble como saber que tienes una hija ¿Por qué nunca la mencionaste?

- Vamos Hiram, no me digas que Rachel no te ha contado

- No me ha dado mayor detalle... Dice que es un tema delicado, que aun no sabe como lo dijiste frente a Finn y frente a mi y que ella está dispuesta a llevar a la tumba todos tus secretos

Quinn sonrió bajando su mirada y mordiendo su labio superior en un intento desesperado por no estallar en risas víctima de la imágen de Rachel en su cabeza dando el intenso discurso

- Sì. Suena tan dramático como ella

- ¿Sigues creyendo que no te enamoras? - El tonto gesto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre

- Creo que... Rachel está cambiando mi vida, mis creencias... Todo

- ¿Para bien o para mal? - Bromeó. Tampoco pretendía intimidar a la chica, le bastaba saber que Quinn no dañaría a su pequeñita

- Me hago la misma pregunta jajaja... Para bien, sin dudas. Mis padres... - Respiró profundo tratando de ordenar sus ideas - Yo no tengo la custodia de Beth, ellos la tienen y jamás me habían dejado estar con ella así, sin ellos. Beth está aquí, conmigo, gracias a Rachel, no sé cómo pero los convenció y eso es solo un poquito de todo lo que ha podido lograr

- Lo que quiere lo consigue

- Lo sé, es impresionante... Es un ángel

- Yo no te voy a hacer un interrogatorio extenso sobre tu hija... No preguntaré por qué no vive contigo, por qué no tienes su custodia o quién es su padre. Sí, quiero saberlo, pero no voy a agobiarte con eso

- Gracias... Entendería si lo hicieras. Tienes que saber con quién está tu hija

- ¡Exacto! Ahora te pregunto, ¿Con quién está mi hija? ¿Están? ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Tienes algún otro secreto que contar?

- Oficial, oficial, no, pero... sí, supongo que sí, algo hay de eso

- Me confunde un poco tu respuesta

**_- ¡Y a mi me confunden tu y tu gato!_**

Brittany acariciaba al minino ofendido. Odiaba cuando lo llamaban "gato"

- Te pregunté si te gusta la mirada de Santana y supones que sí. No creo que sea una buena respuesta, _¿Te gusta o no?_

- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Una necesaria para llegar al fondo del asunto - Afirmó convencida - Te gusta su voz, te gusta su personalidad, crees que tiene buenas piernas y te gusta su mirada - Tachaba cada item en la lista de su hoja - Te gusta Santana ¡Te gusta mi novia!

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Y Artie?

- Es complicado - Contestó tristemente mirando sus zapatos

- Santana no me gusta... Mira Britt, apenas anoche descubrí que tengo mucho de gay en mi cuerpo - Explicó con sinceridad

- ¿Lo descubriste con Santana?

- ¿Como iba a descubrirlo con ella? ¡Santana estaba contigo!

- A lo mejor se estaban sexteando

- ¿Qué?

- Enviandose mensajitos de texto con contenido sexual. San y yo lo hacíamos con frecuencia – Dijo con un poco de tristeza y mucho de añoranza

- Imposible, yo no tengo móvil

- ¿No tienes? Todo el mundo tiene, si quieres te regalo uno. No, mejor no. No quiero que le escribas a Santi porque...

- Britt

- ….con mensajitos comenzamos nosotras y...

- Britt

- ...ahora tenemos una historia que tu intentas romp

- ¡Britanny! ¡Enfócate! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

- ¿Tu trabajas?

- "Trabajo"

- ¿Donde?

- Aquí

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Ayudo a Lucy a convertir su departamento en un hogar, ¿No has notado la diferencia?

- Mmmm... Así que tú eres la culpable de esto

- Supongo, ¿No te gusta?

- Ha cambiado mucho, ahora todo es más bonito pero le faltan unicornios...

- ¿Unicornios?

- Claro, ¿Qué es de un hogar sin unicornios?

_'¿Un hogar normal?'_ - Pensó Rachel

- Tubbi está de acuerdo contigo pero yo no...

- ¿Está de acuerdo con qué?

- El también cree que un hogar sin unicornios es un hogar normal – Rachel abrió su boca totalmente impresionada, ¿Había pensado en voz alta? - Yo no estoy de acuerdo... En fin, no esperaba que confesaras que te gusta Santi

- ¡Yo no he confesado eso! - Exclamó al borde de la desesperación

- Dos más dos son cuatro. Parezco, pero no soy tonta. Te gustan todas las cosas de ella que me gustan a mi

- También me gusta tu mirada y me gustan tus piernas, no sé si me gusta tu voz porque en mi cumpleaños no te escuché bien y tu personalidad... Bueno, tendría que tratarte un poco más

La rubia hizo un repaso cuidadoso del cuerpo de la más pequeña _'Nada mal'_

- ¿Me estás confesando que yo también te gusto? Porque eso cambia las cosas... ¡Acepto! ¡Nos encantaría un trío contigo!

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- ¡Claro! ¿Tu no? ¿Me estás engañando?

- ¡No!

- ¡Acepto! - Exclamó abrazandola – Eres tan pequeñita y suave...

- ¡Estoy enamorada! - Expresó desesperadamente

- ¡Oh! Vaya Rach, lo siento... yo, yo amo a Santana...

- No estoy enamorada de ti, ¡NI DE SANTANA! - Gritó antes de caer de nuevo en discusiones absurdas

- ¿Entonces de quién? ¿Por qué quieres hacer un trío con nosotras si quieres a alguien más? - Cuestionó enojada y cruzada de brazos - Yo no estaría dispuesta a hacer un trío con Artie y alguien más, eso solo lo haría con y por Santi... Yo quiero a Artie, pero amo a Santana, es algo muy difìcil de explicar... Pero si ella quisiera un trío...

- Estoy enamorada de Lucy – Confesó ignorando todo lo que oía

- ¿Lucy?

- ¡Quinn!

- Si, ya... Ya Tubbi me lo aclaró, ¿La quieres mucho? Ella dice que no se enamora, pero yo siempre le he dicho que eso cambiará cuando aparezca en su vida su alma gemela

- Y ahí entro yo... Yo soy su alma gemela

_**- ¿Almas gemelas?**_

- Si Hiram, ya sé que suena estúpido, cursi... pero... Rachel es mi complemento, es, es... no sé, si existe un alma gemela, ella es la mía, Rachel es... mi otra mitad, mi media naranja, mi... no sé, ya sabes, esas estupideces – Declaró sonrojada

- Entendí jajaja, entiendo perfectamente, ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

- Mmmm, no exactamente

- Lo sospeché... ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que llegue alguien más?

- Espera, ¿Te ha hablado de alguien más? ¿¡Es Jessica!?

- Jajajajajaja ¡Qué cara! Desde hace mucho Rachel no habla de nadie que no seas tú... Y Santana, cuando le pido que varíe un poco. Me temo que tendrás que compartirla un poquito con ella

- Si, ya sé, ya lo hago - Realizó una mueca que intentaba convertirse en una falsa sonrisa

- Ahora sé buena y dime, ¿Quién es Jessica?

- Nadie importante

- Debe ser importante, por algo la mencionas ahora

- Es alguien que conocimos anoche y que se atrevió a darle su número a _mi_ Rachel frente a mí, ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Es una descarada

- Y tu hija lo es más, ¡Se aprendió su número casi de inmediato!

- Jajajaja lo hace para provocarte, debes controlar tus celos... La base de una relación, es la confianza

- ¿Celos? Yo no soy celosa... Mírame, no debería tener celos de nadie

- _Mírate,_ no deberías tener celos de nadie – Le dijo clavando su mirada en sus ojos. El silencio reinó por varios segundos – Ayer Finn te hizo una pregunta cliché que yo no quisiera emplear pero, ¡Qué rayos! ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con Rachel? ¿A donde va a parar todo esto que tienen?

- Por lo visto terminará con papel sellado y _mínimo_ siete hijos


	27. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**_Aparte de agradecer sus comentarios, solo diré: Espero que la espera valga la pena._**

* * *

_.- ¿Y acaso los santos no tienen labios? ¿Tampoco los peregrinos?  
__.- Sí, los peregrinos tienen labios para decir sus oraciones…  
__.- Entonces, santa adorada, deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos: que recen y que la fe no desespere  
__.- Los santos no se mueven, aunque acceden a las plegarias  
__.- Pues no te muevas, mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias…_

Quinn dejó caer su bolsa y el juguete del que Beth se había cansado hace ya un buen rato. De ser necesario, habría convulsionado en mitad de aquel teatro con el único objetivo de frenar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos...

Era solo un ensayo cliché, una estúpida escena de Romeo y Julieta _(¿Acaso no podían dramatizar algo un poco más original?) _Era demasiado absurdo sentir_ 'eso' _y lo sabía, pero todo era increíblemente absurdo desde que Rachel llegó a su vida. Todo era absurdo, maravilloso y _asquerosamente perfecto_...

- Lo siento, continúen – Se disculpó obteniendo la atención de ambos personajes

- ¿Lucy? - Sin mucho esperar, achicando sus ojos, ubicó a la rubia en la tercera fila de asientos; una inmensa sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus pies demostraron tener vida propia: Ya la dirigían hacia ella

- ¡Concéntrense! - Exigió Jesse desde su lugar al lado de la rubia – Repitan la escena

- Pero...

Una fuerte mirada de su profesor bastó para saber que debían continuar. La rubia tendría que esperar un poco más...

- ¡Desde el comienzo!

La escena volvía a ponerse en marcha aunque poco era lo que Jesse podía evaluar, su concentración se la llevaba la antipática rubia que había abordado unos 20 minutos antes

- Se pierden por cualquier cosa... Quiero ver como se las arreglan cuando estén en una obra real, frente a un público real

- Yo no soy cualquier cosa – Respondió sin dejar de ver de su chica

- N-no quise decir eso, ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?

Para Quinn era momento de apartar su vista del escenario. El beso de Romeo y _su_ Julieta, se acercaba.

- No siempre, solo cuando alguien me cae mal – Afirmó mirandolo por primera vez

- ¿Quieres decir que yo...?

Acarició su mejilla con falsa ternura y susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro - ¡Exacto! ¡Muy inteligente!

- Es... ¡ES INÚTIL! – Interrumpió la pequeña actriz que no había perdido pista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor - ¡No me puedo concentrar! - Ignoró la sorpresa de sus compañeros y rapidamente descendió por las escaleras que la separaban de los asientos del escaso público.

Con muy poca educación logró apartar a Jesse y al llegar a su chica, la saludó con un beso bastante cercano a la comisura de sus labios.

_- 'Un mal calculo'_ pensó el chico que se vio en la obligación de levantarse y poner orden entre el resto de sus alumnos.

El show debía continuar...

- ¿De verdad me estás saludando así? Estás restando puntos, Berry

- Tú también, pero ya hablaremos de eso... Tenemos público, Fabray - Susurró- No creo que sea conveniente saludarte como quisiera

- Vale, ¿Ahora estamos ocultando _esto_?

- No me refiero a ese público – De espaldas al escenario, señaló con su pulgar a sus compañeros – Me refiero a este – Ambas miraron a su izquierda. Beth las veía muy de cerca desde el asiento aledaño

- ¡Hola chiquita! - Saludó con un abrazo que obligó a la pequeña rubia a quedar de pie sobre su silla

- Hola Rach

- Rach ¿Eh? Lo tomaré como un progreso, ¿Quién te peinó?

- Mi mami, ¿Como me veo?

- Preciosa como siempre... pero definitivamente no se lo debemos al peinado

- ¿Mami y tu son novias?

- ¿Qué? ¿Nov...? - Buscó la mirada de Quinn que ya asentía con su cabeza sonriendo un poco por el aterrado rostro de Rachel – S-si... ¿Si?

- ¿Y eso es normal?

Esta vez todo lo que consiguió de su rubia fue un leve encogimiento de hombros, ¿Qué significaba eso?_ ¿Arréglatelas como puedas, Rachel Berry?_

- ¿Qué... qué crees que... que... significa... _normal_?

- Mmmm, supongo que... _lo que todos hacen_

- Entonces no, no es normal pero...

- Le pregunté a mami y me dijo que ustedes se quieren mucho

Rachel sonrió y se sonrojó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡No podía creer que estuviese hablando de eso con una niña de seis años! No podía creer que estuviese hablando de eso con la hija de _su _Lucy

- Así es, nos queremos mucho

- ¿Puedo ser novia de Vico? Nosotras nos queremos mucho

- Ya te dije que cuando tengas 25 podrás decidirlo – Intervino la rubia mayor- No tienes edad para pensar en novios o novias... ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Beth saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Rachel, aún en shock, entrelazó su brazo con el de Quinn... Seguían los pasos de Beth

- ¿Ustedes tienen 25?

Las risas no tardaron en llegar. La niña necesitaba saber _todo_ con lujo de detalles

- Está bien señorita, cuando tengas 23 puedes decidirlo...

- Ok

- ¿Y Kurt?

- ¡Kurt! - Golpeó su frente con una de sus manos - Se me había olvidado

- Jajaja ¿Tanto te desconcentro?

- ¿Quién es Kurt? - La respuesta era un rotundo sí, pero Beth no permitió pronunciarla

- Un amigo de Rach... ¿Lo esperamos?

- Claro, Lucy. Se supone que nos vamos juntos

- Hoy no, hoy te vienes con nosotras... Por Hiram no te preocupes, lo entenderá... lo tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo

- ¿Sí?

- Si

- Interesante... ¿Como estás tan segura?

- Porque hoy hablé con él

- No seas mentirosa, yo estuve con él y no me dijo

- ¿Ves? Lo tengo donde quiero, le dije que yo misma te contaría, le pedí que dejara de lado su vena periodística y se callara

- Tonta... ¿Es en serio, Lucy? ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Le pedimos tu mano – Aseguró Beth inocentemente

- ¿SU QUÉ? - Gritó Kurt apareciendo de la nada

- ¿MI QUÉ? - Gritó Rachel

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No le creas Rachel, ¡Lo está inventando!

- No invento mami, eso dijo el tío Finn

- ¿Tío?

- ¿MAMI? - Kurt moriría con tanta información – Las revistas no, no...

- Las revistas, las revistas, ¿No lees otra cosa?

- ¿TIENES UNA HIJA? - Preguntar era mucho más importante que responder - ¿TU SABÍAS?

- Claro Kurt, ¡Es mi Lucy! Sé todo de ella

- ¿Si? Por como te mira creo todo lo contrario - Afirmó con ironía

- ¡Deja de mirarme así, Lucy! Haces que carezca de credibilidad...

- ¿NOS PODEMOS IR? - Beth no podía quedarse atrás con las preguntas y los gritos – ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Me quiero ir!

- Ya, ya nos vamos... Este chico sabe mucho, Lucy ¿Qué hacemos con él?

- ¡Rachel!

- Vamos a cenar, _lo golpeamos,_ lo dejamos cerca de su casa y nos vamos a la _nuestra_, ¿Si?

- Perfecto, Lucy

- ¡Ah! Tienes que pasar por casa de Rachel y decirle a Hiram que ella está con nosotras

- ¿No vas a dormir en tu casa, Rachel Barbra?

- No va a dormir – Susurró Quinn en su oído - ¡Tú! - Alzó su voz y apoyó su dedo índice en su pecho

- ¡No estoy diciendo nada! ¡Si quiere dormir contigo, perfecto!

- Si algún periodista menciona a mi hija, teme por tu vida

- Jajaja ¡Lucy! No seas _tan_ mala

- ¡No me regañes así, Rachel! ¡Haces que carezca de credibilidad!

- _¡Tú!_ - Rachel repitió la acción de su chica – Si algún periodista menciona a su hija, teme por tu... - Bajó su mirada, Kurt juraría que miraba su entrepierna. La risa de Beth la hizo callar - Ya sabes

- ¡Sexy! - Quinn propició el choque de sus manos - Esa es mi chica...

* * *

- Por fin, ¡Dios! ¿Esa niña no se cansa?

- Jajaja y tenía sueño, Lucy! ¿Como será cuando no?

- Calla, no quiero tener pesadillas... Ya nos libramos de sus garritas

Con Beth bañada, vestida y dormida, era momento de dejar fluir el resto de la noche. Entraron a la cocina en busca del helado prohibido que no debieron mencionar en presencia de la niña... Les habría ahorrado una hora y media de inquietudes

- Jajaja debimos dejar que comiera un poquito, Lucy

- ¿Y tenerla despierta toda la noche?

- ¡Claro! Yo quería seguir jugando con ella

- Mañana, ya es hora de juegos para mayores de 18, ¿Pasas? - Abrió la puerta de la habitación asignada a Santana - Tu cuchara - Quinn había descartado la idea de usar copas. Un inmenso pote de helado para dos era mucho más romántico, más para la ocasión, ¿Como podía ejecutar tantas_ 'idioteces'_ por segundo? Si Santana estuviese allí se burlaría con razones de sobra...

_'Para lo que has quedado, rubia'_ - Podía escucharla. En su mente podía escucharla

- ¿Qué... qué te dijo tu papá, Lucy?

- No mucho pero creo que fue buena idea llamarlo

- Te lo dije, Lucy

- ¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la noche?

- No Lucy, jajaja, solo... veía

- ¿Qué veías?

- Nada en particular, Lucy

- Ven aquí, ni la cama, ni el helado, ni yo, comemos

- Jajaja no seas tonta, Lucy

- ¡Ven!

Rachel se sentó frente a su rubia. De repente una atmósfera de timidez reinó en el lugar, Quinn tomó impulso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro... La besó.

- Te dije que hoy solo vamos a hablar y es lo que vamos a hacer... Hablar, pelear para no perder la costumbre, y comer helado

- Yo no estoy diciendo nada, Lucy

- No hace falta que lo digas, estás nerviosa

- ¿Nerviosa yo? Para nada, Lucy

- Desde que entramos a la habitación has dicho "Lucy" como un millón de veces ¡Estas nerviosa!

- ¡Que no, Lucy! Me gusta tu nombre...

- Si, y te gusta más cuando estás nerviosa

- No estoy nerviosa, Quinn

- Jajaja ¡Que linda eres! Me emociona que puedas controlar tus "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy"

- A veces me caes mal, muy mal, Lucy

- ¿Qué tal tu día sin mi?

- ¿Qué tal tu día con mi papá?

- Yo pregunté primero

- Pero tu historia promete ser más interesante que la mía, Lucy!

- Mmm no, yo quiero saber como van tus 'negocios' con Santana

- Bien... normal, como hasta ahora

- ¿Algún día me van a contar o...?

- Santana dice que no hablaremos hasta que logremos concretar algo

- ¿Y tu no opinas? ¿Haces lo que ella te diga?

- Fue su idea, son sus normas - Contestó encogiéndose de hombros - Peeeero - Sonrió con malicia - Si te puedo contar a quién vimos hoy

- ¿A quién? - Levantó su ceja expectante, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le agradaría demasiado

- Adivina, Lucy

- Vamos Rachel, no estoy para juegos ¿A quién viste?

- Intenta dos veces Lucy, ¡Solo dos!

- Ese juego es estúpido, Rachel ¿Como voy a saber?

- No sé Lucy, pregunta y te doy pistas

- Es estúpido...

- Por favor, Lucy, por favor...

- ¿Lo conozco?

- Define _"conocer"_ jajaja

- No me da risa, Rachel

- Ok, ok... LA, la conoces... Desde hace poco... Un par de días

- No...

- ¡Sí! - Exclamó emocionada con toda la intención de hacerla enojar - ¿Adivinaste?

- ¿Alguna idiota del bar? ¿Esa chica estúpida que se atrevió a darte su número en mi cara?

- No es estúpida y sí, ¡Ella! ¡Jess!

- ¿Es necesario que la defiendas? ¿Es necesario el diminutivo?

- Así la conocí, Lucy

- ¿Qué planes tienes con Santana que te hacen ver a gente como ella? No me está gustando nada esto

- ¿Gente como ella? ¿A qué te refieres, Lucy?

- Gente que se atreve a darte su número frente a tu...

- ¿A mi qué?

- A... A tu cita

- Yo se lo pedí porque me encanta hacer enojar a mi cita... Y normalmente cuando le pides el número a alguien, si eres de su agrado, te lo dan

- Sigue siendo una estúpida y aun no me gusta que la tengas que ver y mucho menos me gusta que la llames "Jess" con la misma familiaridad con la que me llamas _Lucy_ desde el primer día

- Es distinto

- ¿Qué es lo distinto? A ella también la estás tratando como si la conocieras de toda la vida

- ¿Siempre va a ser así, Lucy?

- ¿Así como?

- Me encanta verte enojada y me encanta que seas celosa pero, ¿Estás consciente de que no tienes razones para estarlo?

- No, no estoy consciente... De hecho, siempre he tenido esta extraña sensación de que lo que te pasa conmigo es algo... ¿Una ilusión? ¿Ganas de experimentar? No sé, llámalo como quieras

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

- Sí... Y en ese bar lo comprobé

- ¿Si? ¿Como?

- Soy gay, muy gay - Imitó

- ¿Y?

- ¡No lo dijiste por mi! ¡Lo comprobaste por ellas! Por las estúpidas mujeres que se cruzaban en nuestro camino

- Si comencé a plantearme mi orientación fue por ti, no por ellas

- Porque primero me conociste a mi y no a ellas... ¿Para donde vas?

- A dormir, no tengo nada que hablar contigo... para experimentar está de más esa estupidez

- ¿Te vas y ya? ¿No me vas a contradecir?

- Dime que me estás jugando una broma, Lucy... Por el bien de _'esto',_ como tu lo llamas, dime que es una broma

- ¡No te enojes! Vi como mirabas a esa tal Jess

- ¡Tengo ojos, Lucy!

- ¡Ese es el problema!

- ¿Me los saco?

- Jaajajajajajaja ¡Rachel! - Reía sin poder evitarlo

- ¡No te rías, Lucy! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

- _"No estoy sucia, estoy manchada"_ ¿Recuerdas? Jajaja sonó igual

- Ja-ja-ja sonó igual - Mofó - ¡Suéltame! Con besos no vas a lograr nada...

- ¿Segura?

- Ya no quiero experimentar contigo

- El problema no es que tengas ojos... El problema es que desde hace mucho, yo no tengo para nadie que no seas tu - Rachel dejó de intentar deshacerse de su abrazo - Hoy tu papá me preguntó en qué terminaría lo nuestro

- ¿Y qué le contestaste, Lucy?

- Le dije que... por como van las cosas, con papel firmado y siete hijos - Confesó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos - Ya sé, una locura, una exageración... Cierra la boca, Rach, es más que obvio que es una exageración lo de los hijos... Supongo que lo dije para expresar la seriedad de lo que siento... ¿Rachel?

- ¿Siete hijos?

- Ya te dije que...

- Si, si, escuché, pero... Yo siempre he dicho que quiero siete! No tres, ni cuatro, ni dos, ¡Siete!

- Ni hablar

- Y hoy lo hablé con Santana, Lucy ¿Será una señal? ¡Pregúntale si no me crees! Y pregúntale a Frannie, también lo hablé con ella cuando estuvimos en tu casa... ¡Wow! ¿Lo ves? ¡Estamos conectadas, Lucy!

- No en esto, Rachel... Yo no quiero tener...

- Si, no quieres tener hijos, blah blah... ¿Y si logramos que Beth se quede contigo para siempre?

- ¿Tú te estás escuchando?

- ¿No quieres, Lucy?

- Claro que sí, pero...

- No me gustan los peros... Como me debes una, no te escucharé

- Siete es una exageración

- ¿Cuantos quieres?

- ¿En serio estamos hablando de hijos? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

- Jajaja tu empezaste el tema, yo no... ¿Cuantos te gustarían? No conmigo, piensa... En 10 años, estás casada o tienes una relación seria con alguien, ¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?

- Dos... - Rachel intentó decir algo - Incluyendo a Beth - Se adelantó a la pregunta

- ¿Solo dos?

- Sí, solo dos...

- Ok, dos es mejor que ninguno, ya nos preocuparemos por eso... Y ya que estamos aclarando ciertas cosas, Lucy ¿Somos novias?

- ¿Me lo preguntas por...?

- Asentiste cuando Beth lo preguntó y...

- ¿Qué le dices a una niña de 6 años cuando te pregunta qué son tú y la persona con la que viajas, a la que tienes que ver todos los días, con la que eres extremadamente cariñosa y con la que, probablemente, te pille dándote dulces besos de mujer?

- Jajaja que es tu novia

- Exacto... Además, tú no me lo has pedido, yo no te lo he pedido...

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Quinn, repetidas veces, besó sus labios con ternura mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos

- ¿Eso es un sí, Lucy?

- Quiero... quiero conquistarte

- ¿Más?

- Mucho más... Quiero que no tengas necesidad de ver a nadie más

- Entonces de verdad no crees en mis sentimientos por ti - Expresó cabizbaja

- No, no, no pienses eso, si creo...

- ¿Pero?

- Sin peros... El hecho es que... Lo que siento por ti es tan grande y tan fuerte que me da miedo... Y me da mucho más miedo que mis muros no funcionen contigo... Y me da muchísimo más miedo saber que no has vivido, Rach... Shhh - Calló sus labios con su pulgar y un corto beso - Yo ya sé que ninguna persona en este mundo te puede reemplazar, yo no tenía expectativas, tu las estableciste y las superaste... Yo... yo estoy segura de que tu sí las tenías, seguro esperabas un príncipe azul... o princesa jajaja, princesa desde que se me ocurrió llevarte a ese bar

- Y aquí vamos otra vez - Rachel rodó los ojos - Era sencillo: Si quiero ser tu novia. No quiero ser tu novia. Se supone que la de las muchas palabras soy yo

- Jajaja ¡Te quiero, Rach! Claro que quiero ser tu novia... - Esquivó el beso que la pequeña morena intentaba darle - Pero quiero que tu quieras ser la mía... Te quiero conquistar... Sí, más, mucho más, quiero que la mejor de las mujeres se para frente a ti y no la veas porque en algún lado,_ a tu lado o no_, estoy yo pensando en ti, ¿Me entiendes?

- La mejor de las mujeres eres tú, con tu falso aire de_ perra a cargo_, con tu hija sorpresa, con tu madre preguntona y tu padre dictador - Ambas rieron - Con San, con tu amiga loca y su gato loco, por cierto te tengo que contar eso, sigo... con tus pensamientos absurdos, con tus recovecos mentales, con todos, todos, toditos tus problemas, con tus dudas, con tus ganas de alejarme, con tus celos y tu _"yo no me enamoro" - _Quinn reía y secaba un par de lágrimas rebeldes. Santana volvía a sonar en su cabeza _'Llorando por idioteces, jaajaa'_ - ... y esas son solo las cosas buenas, si te cuento las mejores, no dormimos hoy

- En el fondo nada ha cambiado... Beth se irá el sábado y yo volveré a sentir que no te merezco en mi vida aunque ya sé que es imposible sacarte

- Totalmente imposible, Lucy

- Hoy tu papá me dijo que tengo dos opciones: Compartir mi tristeza o multiplicarla

- Aaaamo a ese hombre

- Jajaja yo también... Le dije que era demasiado egoísta compartirla y me dijo que multiplicarla era más egoísta porque no solo se multiplicaría en mí sino en la persona con la que debería compartirla - Explicó señalándola con sus manos - ¿Qué crees que elegí?

- Compartirla, sin duda

- Ya no te voy a dejar escapar... Por eso quiero conquistarte para siempre... ¿Me dejas?

- Haz tu trabajo

- He estado pensando, el sábado podemos comenzar a compartir tristezas, Beth se va pero me quedas tú... ¡Cocinaré!

- Jajaja tu no sabes cocinar, Lucy

- Pero quiero hacerlo por ti... para ti. Quiero que añadas a tu lista algo como _"con tu pésima comida..." _

- Jajaja perfecto, me convenciste, Lucy

- Le diré a Santana que ni se le ocurra pisar este departamento porque cometeré un crimen... Será nuestro día

- Mejor no le digas porque vendrá solo por molestarnos, ¿Costará mucho cambiar las cerraduras?

- Jajaja, preguntaré - Mordió su labio inferior y se perdieron en sus miradas... Fue momento de sellar el pacto con un beso que las obligó a tumbarse en la cama sin intenciones de más

- ¡Espera! ¿Nos podemos besar?

- Jajaja claro, Rach... Pero con cautela, mira que aun no somos novias y...

- Tonta - Arremetió contra sus labios con más pasión... El sonido de la puerta las obligó a separarse bruscamente

- Me dejaron sola - Apareció una somnolienta Beth arrastrando su conejo de peluche. Se subió en la cama con agilidad y continuó su siesta angelicalmente

Quinn y Rachel se miraron resignadas. Suspiraron.

- Y tú pretendes tener siete...


	28. De Fabray a Fabray

**1) Gracias por su paciencia, por leer, por comentar, etc... El momento llegará, ¡Lo juro! Pero considero importante resaltar ciertos detalles**  
**2) AndruSol, espero que no te pierdas aquí... Petición concedida ;)**  
**3) Esta actualización debería salir ayer por el cumple de PaoVargas... Un día después sigue siendo en honor al cumple de PaoVargas**  
**4) Juanita merece una actualización extra por su comentario explícito y Lizi por la hora de más que pidió en el ciber**  
**5) La última palabra exclamada por Quinn, va con cariño para Gigita jaja :)**

* * *

- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Una extrañada Rachel entraba al departamento de la rubia pudiendo observar como ésta saltaba disparada del sofá

- Te estaba esperando... ¡Ocurrió una desgracia!

- ¿¡Una desgracia!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿BETH?

- No, no, cálmate, ¡Qué dramática eres!

- ¿Dramática yo, Lucy? ¡Me acabas de decir que ocurrió una desgracia! DES-GRA-CIA

- Vale, tal vez me pasé un poco, ¿No me piensas saludar?

- Lucy, no me puedes decir que ocurr... - Los labios de su chica frenaron sus palabras. Quinn la sujetaba fuertemente por su cintura mientras se encargaba de debilitar la fuerza del regaño que recibía – Dijiste que... Jajaja... ¡Lucy!

- Hola preciosa – Saludó con picardía, regalandole un beso más

- Eres increíble

- Lo sé, cariño – Y otro

- Supongo que... la desgracia no es una desgracia de verdad

-Sí, si lo es pero... Nadie ha muerto o morirá. Aunque... No, esperemos que no

- ¡Lucy! - Golpeó su hombro con sutileza - Dime ya... Me estás asustando

- Ven Rach, sientate conmigo

- ¿La desgracia es que despertaste antes de las 11 de la mañana?

- Jajaja no... Puede que... que...

- ¿Qué Lucy? ¿Qué?

- ¡Oye! Cálmate

- Me estás desesperando, Quinn

- Jajaja me encanta cuando me dices Quinn porque estas enfadada y cuando me dices Lucy y cuando...

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿Verdad?

- Un poquito – Rachel rodó los ojos – Puede que a Beth se le haya ido la lengua y le comprobó a mi mamá lo que seguramente sospechaba

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo nuestro...

- ¿Qué es lo nuestro?

- ¡Tonta! - Protestó entre risas – Es una desgracia, una real desgracia

- ¿Por qué? Si tu mamá ni habla

- Te estás burlando, ¿Eh?

- No, no jajaja déjame, Lucy – Se quejaba por el ataque de cosquillas y se dejaba caer de espaldas en el sofá

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No sé, es tu mamá, Lucy – Bromeaba

- ¡Es tu suegra!

- ¿Suegra? ¿Qué suegra? ¿Yo tengo suegra?

- ¿Como que qué suegra, Rachel Berry? ¿Como que qué suegra? - Amenazaba con volver a atacar

- Jajaja no entiendo, Lucy. Yo no me he casado ni tengo novia

- Pero tienes un compromiso con la mujer que tienes sobre ti

- ¿Si?

- Si... – Respondió con un corto beso antes de alejarse y tomar asiento frente a ella, impulsandola a quedar en igualdad de condiciones – Es una tragedia...

- ¿Qué tanto sabe?

- ¿Todo? Beth le dijo todo lo que habló conmigo y todo lo que habló contigo... Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO. Incluyendo la famosa pregunta, _"¿Puedo ser novia de Vico?"_- Rachel arrugó su cara - ¡Exacto! Así de grave es el asunto...

- ¿Y qué te dijo tu mamá?

- No le di tiempo de hablar... Le dije "Tengo mucho sueño, hablamos mañana" y terminé la llamada

- Jajajaja, ¡Que cobarde eres, Lucy!

- Me envió un mensaje diciendome que teníamos que hablar hoy mismo... Seguro no me ha llamado porque cree que estoy durmiendo

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Llámala, Lucy!

- ¿Estás loca?

- No seas cobarde, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella... ¿Donde está Beth?

- Sigue durmiendo

- Qué triste. Tan perezosa como su madre

- Te equivocas, ella suele levantarse tempranito y tiene la valentía de despertarme dando saltos en mi cama... Pero anoche vimos Discovery Kids hasta que no pudimos más

- Entiendo... ¿Y eso fue antes o después de la desgracia?

- Después, mucho después

- Entonces, ¿Qué harás, Lucy?

- Esperaba que me ayudaras con eso... No me levanté a las ocho de la madrugada para ver tu linda cara – Ambas contenían la risa, Rachel pronunció su labio inferior a modo de queja y Quinn tomó su rostro entre sus manos repartiendo tiernos besos sobre el – _linda, linda cara_ – se burlaba

- No escucho gritos...

- Ya te dije que Beth...

- De Beth no, de una madre desesperada porque su hija tiene novia... O de un padre enanejado porque su hija se quemará en el infierno – Sonrió divertida

- Todavía no se ha enterado

- Eso quiere decir que tu mamá no le ha dicho

- Por ahora...

- Pídele que no lo haga, Lucy

- Si, claro...

- ¿Puedo saber ya en qué no te apoyaron tu mamá y tu hermana? ¿Tiene que ver con Beth?

- La vez que me traje a la niña sin permiso no fue el único intento que hice por dejarla conmigo... Intenté por las buenas pero ellas estaban del lado de papá. Frannie no dijo nada por dinero y mi mamá por... Quien sabe, ella nunca habla cuando debe

- Entiendo, Lucy – Un corto silencio se dejó sentir - Si quieres negarlo, yo no tengo problemas...

- ¿De verdad? - Rachel asintió – No quiero hacer eso... Aunque me da un poco de miedo que ahora que tengo una pequeña esperanza de tener a Beth conmigo, por lo menos una semana, todo se venga abajo

- Lucy - Frunció su ceño adorablemente - A mi solo me importa lo que pasa entre tu y yo... Si estamos bien, si estamos juntas y tu familia puede cambiar eso, no tienen por que saber... Es un caso especial y lo entiendo

Un sincero y enternecido _"Te quiero"_ salió de labios de la rubia.

_¿Qué hacer?_ En otras circunstancias habría escupido la verdad sin temor a más que una reprimenda monetaria que no le afectaría demasiado porque sus castigos duraban lo que dura un caramelo en manos de un niño.

Sería perfecto hacer enojar a sus padres si solo fuera cuestión de una noche, si no le interesara tanto conservar su extraña relación con la pequeña morena que ahora abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas... Y sería un millón de veces más perfecto si gracias a ella no estuviese pasando unos tortuosos pero encantadores días con su hija, la misma que le había hecho saber su inmenso deseo de estar siempre junto a ella... Deseo que se habría propuesto cumplir de alguna manera u otra.

- Vamos Lucy, llámala, no esperes que ella lo haga...

- No sé, Rach

- Con tu papá funcionó, con ella funcionará más, ¿No crees? ¿Le tienes más miedo a ella, Lucy?

- Yo no le tengo miedo a ninguno de los dos, Rachel

- Perfecto, llámala – Ordenó entregándole el móvil que minutos antes había tomado de sus manos

- Ok... ¿Qué le digo?

- Jajajaja no sé Lucy, cuando escuches su voz sabrás que decir

- No... Llámala tú – Bromeó

- Ok, dame...

- Toma

- ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? Lo voy a hacer, Lucy

- Vale. Da la cara por las dos...

- Ok – Sin esperar más, ante la mirada incrédula y graciosa de la rubia, buscó el número de teléfono de Judy y comenzó la llamada

- ¿Lo estás haciendo de verdad? - Preguntó atemorizada intentando arrebatarle el móvil, pero Rachel, mucho más ágil, logró retirarse de su alcance

**- J:** _¿Quinnie?_

**- R**: _No señora Judy, soy Rachel, ¿Como está?_

Quinn se quedó paralizada en su sitio, respirando agitadamente, con sus ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas, _¿De verdad se atrevió a hacerlo?_ Lejos de molestarse o sentir miedo, solo pudo pensar que su chica era la mejor de todas

- J: ¿Rachel? Todo bien hija, todo bien - Respondía algo desorientada - ¿Tu como estás?

- R: Muy bien, señora Judy

- J: ¿Y tu papá?

- R: También, Señora Judy

- J: Gracias a Dios

- R: Sí, gracias a Dios... Bueno, solo quería saludarla, ya le...

- J: ¡Espera Rachel!

- R: Di... dígame señora Judy – Trató de sonar fuerte pero ese "Espera" le había hecho temblar

- J: ¿Como lo está pasando mi nieta?

Alivio. Eso fue todo lo que sintió, ni siquiera se percató del modo en el que Judy había llamado a la niña

- ¡Muy bien, señora Judy! Es un terremotico, no para, quiere hacer de todo... Pero alguien tiene que poner carácter y esa soy yo – Quinn abrió su boca para susurrar un _"Mentirosa". _Era ella quién menos carácter tenía, ¿Métodos de persuación? Sí, y muchos, pero ¿Carácter con la niña? De eso solo gozaba Santana López – Está pasando unos buenos días, Señora Judy

- J: Me alegra saberlo... Entonces ya sabes que es mi nieta – Dejó caer

- R: ¿Cómo dijo, señora Judy? Yo no... No sé de que me habla... ¿Qué? - La rubia se alarmó

- J: Te pregunté por mi nieta y no pareciste sorprendida

- R: ¡_Protesto_, señora Judy! ¡No es justo! Usted no habla pero cuando habla es para ponerme trampas... - Se podía sentir la risa contenida de Judy

- J: ¿Me comunicas con mi hija por favor?

- R: Claro. Hasta luego señora Judy

- J: Hasta pronto, Rachel

Molesta, tapó el auricular con su mano y le dió un corto beso a su chica... Susurró con rapidez – _Creo que ahora tienes dos cosas que explicar, Lucy. Sabe que sé lo de Beth._

_..._

Cuando Judy Fabray escuchó de labios de Frannie que su hija llevaría a una amiga que no era Santana López, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta; ya había escuchado un par de veces el nombre de Rachel pero no le había dado la importancia que parecía tener.

Importancia que llegó acompañada de un _"cariño"_ arrojado durante una cena. Importancia que se convirtió en respeto cuando se enfrentó a Russel _-muy educadamente, lo cual le daba más puntos-_ solo por defender a su hija, solo por defender lo que_ a simple vista_ parecía indefendible.

Para Judy no era un secreto que su hija salía con mujeres, no era ciega como su marido, leía las revistas, revistas que leían sus amigas y por las cuales tenía que romper su comunión con Dios al inventar novios ficticios, al escudar a su hija tras su amistad con Santana _"Su mejor amiga es gay, el único pecado de mi hija, es disfrutar de su compañía... Pero Santana es una buena chica, siempre rezo por su salvación."_

Russel jamás podría enterarse. Russel jamás tendría porqué escuchar aquel rumor.

**- Q:** Hola mamá

**- J:** ¡Quinnie!

- Q: No me llames así

- J: ¿Lucy?

- Q: Menos... ¿Este va a ser el tono de nuestra conversación? Porque si es así – Rachel dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y se acercó para dajar un prolongado beso en su mejilla... Se fue tan rápido como regresó la calma de la rubia – Si es así no quiero hablar ahora, mamá...

Siguió los pasos de Rachel y se sentó en una de las sillas observando todo lo que ésta hacía

- J: Está bien, no hablaré más... Te escucho

- Q: ¡Ah! Que bien, tengo que hablar yo... - Se quejó recibiendo una mirada de reproche

- J: Yo no tengo nada que explicar... Sigo casada con tu padre, sigo haciendo las mismas cosas y sigo esperando que tu me digas que estás haciendo con tu vida

- Q: Le conté a Rachel que Beth es mi hija – Empezaría por lo que creía más fácil

- J: ¿Por qué? - Una pregunta totalmente maliciosa. Quería llegar a la parte interesante

- Q: Porque entre Rachel y yo no hay secretos... No puede haberlos

- J: ¿Como con Santana?

- Q: Si lo quieres ver así, sí. Como con Santana...

- J: ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Beth? - No podía soportar un minuto más esquivando la conversación

- Q: Sí, es cierto lo que te dijo Beth– Judy y Rachel se sorprendieron por la fuerza y la tranquilidad de sus palabras

- J: Vaya... Pensé que... que lo negarías – Aun cuando espera la noticia, justo en ese momento sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago

- Q: Yo también pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero negar lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida... No puedo

Judy respiró profundo y suspiró. Con la menor de sus hijas nada era facil.

- Q: Si quieres hablamos en otro momento

- J: No, no quiero hablarlo en otro momento, quiero que hablemos hoy. Ya.

- Q: Como tú digas...

- J: ¿Cuanto llevan conociendose? ¿Tres, cuatro meses? ¿No te parece demasiado pronto?

- Q: ¿Demasiado pronto para qué? ¿Para saber que es lo mejor que tengo, para saber que no quiero que salga de mi vida o para contarle todos mis secretos?

- J: Para todo eso, Quinn Fabray, ¡Para todo eso! ¿Sabes que al contarmelo le estás dando un matiz totalmente serio a ese asunto?

- Q: Lo sé mamá, lo sé. Esto es serio – Afirmó convencida, pegando su frente al borde de la mesa – Rachel no es un capricho, no es pasajera – Parecería absurdo pero le apenaba confesarlo frente a Rachel

- J: Sé que... - Tomó aire – Sé que has estado con otras mujeres antes – Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo, tragó saliva... Sufría un atáque de pánico, _¿Qué tanto sabía su mamá? ¿Su papá sabía? ¿Había sido Frannie? ¿La había visto alguien más?_

- Q: ¿Papá...?

- J: No, tu papá no sabe

Quinn volvió a respirar

- Q: Mamá, yo sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor y sé que... - Se levantó de su asiento, aunque seguramente le contaría todo a Rachel, no podía hablar frente a ella – Sé que le cuentas todo a papá y sé que solo hablas para hundirme...

- J: Quinn

- Q: Sí, a lo mejor lo merecí cada una de esas veces pero te he visto guardar silencio a lo largo de estos años sin razones para hacerlo... Esta vez necesito que lo hagas pero a mi favor, si... Si le dices a papá yo lo enfrentaré, no me interesa si me quita su apoyo económico o si no me habla nunca más pero Beth está en el medio... Eso si me dolería, por ella me freno, por ella te voy a pedir el primer favor en años... Por favor, por favor, no le digas nada a papá

- J: No pensaba hacerlo, hija...

- No me falles esta vez, Judy

- Todas esas veces que tu crees que te he fallado, no he hecho más que actuar según lo que creía correcto para tí. Es lo que una madre hace, ya lo entenderás

- Te recuerdo que ya soy madre

- Y yo te recuerdo que ser madre no es simplemente traer un niño al mundo

- Y yo te recuerdo que ustedes no me han dado la oportunidad de entender eso

- Porque no la quisiste

- ¡Porque no me dejaron! ¡Maldita sea, mamá! Estoy cansada de sentirme culpable por un pensamiento que tuve a los 17 años... Maldita sea – Repetía limpiandose algunas lágrimas

- Este no es tema para hablar por teléfono

- Ya sé que no es tema para hablar por ninguna vía

- ¿Eres oficialmente gay? - Judy no se andaba con rodeos

- No sé mamá, siempre me han gustado los hombres, no le digo que no a las mujeres y amo a Rachel – Confesó sin ser realmente consciente

- ¿Ella es gay?

- Solo tuvo un novio, el chico del que hablamos, ¿Recuerdas? Solo hemos sido él y yo

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Sí, mamá

- ¿Estás enamorada? - Un _"Amo a Rachel"_ parecía no bastarle

- Mucho... Esa enana es mi vida, te parecerá exagerado – Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro - A mi me parece exagerado, pero es así... Es... Es extraño, es mágico, ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que creía que reconocería el amor verdadero porque todo sería perfecto y fácil y tu me decías que el amor nunca es fácil?

- Lo recuerdo

- Pues yo tenía razón y tú te equivocaste... Con Rachel todo ha sido fácil, todo es fácil, si, puede que se complique a ratos pero ella es tan genial que le busca el lado positivo a todo y eso hace que todo fluya, que todo vaya bien... No sé, ella es genial – Decía suspirando

- ¿Sabes que el amor y la ilusión son como hermanos gemelos? Rachel es una jovencita muy linda, amable, cariñosa, se nota que es decidida, llama la atención de cualquiera...

- ¡Vaya Judy! Si quieres te la presto

- ¡Lucy Fabray! ¡Respétame!

- Jajaja lo siento mamá, no pude evitarlo... Perdón – Reía un poco más – Había mucha seriedad en la conversación... Y se diferenciar a los gemelos, no te preocupes

- Quiero conocer a su papá, su sitio de trabajo y todo, quiero saberlo todo de ella

- Me parece perfecto, ¿Cuando vienes?

- Tengo un viaje pendiente con tu padre, pero en cualquier momento aterrizo en Nueva York

- Entiendo, quieres sorprenderme y comprobar que es cierto que estoy enderezando mi camino

- Si lo quieres ver así, sí

- ¿El domingo viene Shelby?

- Eso creo...

- Pero Beth tiene un mes de vacaciones... ¿Se va para el campamento?

- Sí

- ¿Y no pued...

- Eso hablalo con tu papá

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? La estamos pasando super bien, Beth se está portando genial y cuando no, Santana se encarga de hacer que se porte así

- Creí que de eso se encargaba Rachel

- No le creas... Ella se encarga de persuadirla, a Santana le hace caso porque sí

- ¿Y a ti?

- Soy una madre consentidora... Me parezco mucho a una que conozco

- No lo hagas, estás a tiempo... Mira que luego se te ocurre hacer _por su bien _algo que no le agrada y te lo reprochará de por vida

- ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

- Claro...

- Ok, escuché su risa... Creo que ya des..per...tó, ¿Qué desastre es este?

R, B: Ella empezó – Dijeron al unísono señalando a la otra

- Q: Rachel, se supone que tu eres la adulta – Susurraba – Tu – Señaló a su hija – Habla con mamá, ¡Y no le cuentes esto!... _Boca floja_ – Dijo cuando la vio salir corriendo con el teléfono en la mano, luego de sacarle la lengua a la novia de su mamá

- ¿Qué tal terminó la charla, Lucy?

- Hablame primero del desastre que armaron, Rachel Berry – Cruzaba sus manos por detrás de la cintura de la morena

- Puede que Beth me haya pedido que le hiciera un "desayuno-postre", puede que se me haya caído una taza de harina y puede que eso nos haya emocionado más de lo normal

Quinn negaba con su cabeza, desaprobando el estado de la chica mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba el ingrediente que faltaba...

Un huevo se estrellaba contra la cabeza de la morena

- ¡Lucy!

- Te faltaba eso, ¡Torta! - Exclamó estallando en risas.


	29. ¡Eres tú!

- ¡YA VA!

- ¿Ahora qué, Bethany? - Pregunto Quinn entre sollozos. Al ritmo de su hija, jamás llegarían a tiempo

- Mi sombrero

- Tu sombrero, tu sombrero – Se quejaba – ¡Corre! Te espero frente al ascensor – Tenía que presionar

Beth salió corriendo en busca de su última prenda y Quinn, sin intención de esperar mucho más, abrió la puerta arrepintiendose en el acto

- Q: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Esa es tu forma de recibirme?

- B: Vamos mami... ¡NO! ¡No me quiero ir, mami! ¡No quiero! – Protestaba la niña aferrandose a la pierna de la rubia menor que recibía una severa mirada de su madre

- J: ¿Mami?

- Q: ¡No me mires así! Eso es... es contigo – Mintió en vano

- J: Ya hablaremos seriamente tu y yo – Aseguró para rápidamente llegar a la altura de la más pequeña - ¿No hay un beso para mamá? - Beth negó con su cabeza – No vine para llevarte... De hecho, nos quedaremos el resto de tus vacaciones

- Q: Espera, ¿Nos?

- J: Sí, _"Nos"_ - Afirmó alzando su vista, encontrandose con el ceño fruncido de su hija, muestra inequívoca de su desagrado

- B: ¿De verdad, mamá?

- J: De verdad, bebé

- B: Entonces sí hay beso

_'Vendida' _fue lo que pensó Quinn al ver a su hija en brazos de su mamá repartiendo besos por todo su rostro

- B: Nos vamos a divertir, con ellos todo es divertido

- J: ¿Con ellos?

- B: Sí, con Britt, con San, con Rach, con su papá, con ma.. Lu... Quinn, el tío Finn...

- ¿El tío Finn?

- Sí... Es aaaaaalto, aaaaalto... Cuando me sube, puedo ver toda la ciudad, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - Exigía sacando a sus adultas del inmenso departamento – Rach no acepta infructuosidades

- Q: ¿Qué haces aquí? - Una vez cerradas las puertas del ascensor, la rubia parecía salir de su estado de shock

- J: Te dije que vendría en cualquier momento

- Dijiste que tenías un viaje pendiente con papá

- Se suspendió

- ¡Me mentiste!

- No, no lo hice

- No puedes llegar así, ¡Tengo planes!

- Los pospones

- No, tu te vas de regreso a Lima o a donde te de la gana, pero aquí no puedes estar

- No me hables así, Quinn Fabray ¡Soy tu madre!

- ¡Mamá! - Exclamaba aniñadamente - ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡No puedes!

No. No podía. Su fin de semana estaba perfectamente planificado: Esa misma mañana saldrían rumbo a Sag Harbor para pasar un día de piscina "entre amigos"; día que se había convertido en uno entre amigos, conocidos, no tan amigos _y suegros, _¿Qué se podía esperar? El deseo de_ "remojarse"_ en una piscina era de Beth, la idea del _"pequeño viaje"_ fue de Santana y la casa era de_ Brittany_, quien se encargó de invitar a_ Blaine_, que no dudó en invitar a _Kurt_, que le comentó a _Finn_ quien tomó aquello como una invitación que hizo extensiva hacia _Sugar_.

Cuando Quinn, por boca de su prima, supo el desastre en el que se había convertido lo que creía iba a ser un fin de semana de _"amor y desenfreno"_, llamó a Brittany para que revirtiera todo aquello... Pero Lord Tubbington se le había adelantado con la noticia, ¡Y no solo eso! El gato estaba encantado con la idea de la casa llena. Aseguró que solo cosas buenas sucederían en aquel lugar.

Quinn, vencida, y sabiendo que Hiram iba a echar de menos a su hija y a su gigante, pensó que lo mejor era llevarlo con ellos... Y así, de paso, ganar unos cuantos miles de puntos con su chica.

¡Su chica! ¡Cuanto amaba a esa mujer! De no ser por ella, no habría pensado en ese momento que toda situación tiene su lado bueno: Aquel no dejaba de ser un viaje de parejas, Hiram no dejaba de ser un hombre mayor que se agotaba rápido y querría dormir temprano y su hija (a pesar de todo) no dejaba de ser solo una niña de seis años que tenía que obedecer todo lo que los adultos le exigían... Ok, está bien, todo lo que _Santana _le exigía.

Pues bien, en resumidas cuentas, tendría tiempo suficiente para enrollarse con Rachel, tiempo suficiente para alquilar un par de bicis y pasear por la ciudad, tiempo suficiente para ver las estrellas acurrucaditas en la orilla de alguna de las inútiles playas del lugar y ser malditamente cursi preparando el terreno para lo que vivirían mañana. Porque sí, el sábado también estaba cuidadosamente planificado...

Llegarían a Nueva York a media mañana y, a partir de entonces, cumpliría los pasos de una lista perfectamente organizada:

1) Llamar a Russel y confirmar que todo seguía bien con Beth. Conseguir con esto la aprobación definitiva de unas semanas más con su hija

2) Preparar una cena completa por primera vez en su vida***** Aquí entra en juego la ayuda de su amiga latina: Santana debía vigilar que nada terminara en llamas.

*****Esta tarea ocupará la mayor parte de su día. Pretende cumplirla con el método de ensayo y error.

3) Dejar a Santana y a Beth en la residencia de la Señora Tisdale

4) Pasar por Rachel

5) Regresar a su hogar con Rachel

6) Cenar/Hablar con Rachel

7) Bailar/Hablar con Rachel

8) Desvestirse y desvestir a Rachel

9) Ir a su habitación... Con Rachel

10) Hacerle el amor a Rachel

11) Hacer el amor con Rachel

12) Hacer el amor con Rachel

13) Hacer el amor con Rachel

...

Por supuesto el fin de su lista incluía el inicio del día siguiente:

X) Despertar abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel

XX) Hacer el amor con Rachel.

XXX) Ducharse con Rachel.

Jamás había planificado algo en su vida tan bien como ese fin de semana... Y ahora llegaba Judy Fabray con su boca cerrada y su energía a mil a dañar todo lo que había construido en su imaginación.

No podía permitirlo.

- Si mamá, una cena con Rachel, la primera a solas en mi departamento... Tu sabes lo que significa, ¿No? - Preguntaba sin pudor alguno

- Yo no sé, mami - Intervino Beth desde el asiento trasero

- Nada interesante, bebé. Te aburrirías - Respondió con una pícara sonrisa. Ciertamente, aburrirse no estaba entre sus planes

- ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con Beth? ¿Encerrarla en su habitación?

- ¿Estoy castigada? - Preguntó con un desconcertante entusiasmo

- No Beth. Y no mamá, se quedará con San

- ¡Siiiii! - Festejaba la niña. A pesar de lo malgeniada que podía llegar a ser la latina, Beth parecía pasarlo de lo mejor en su compañía

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando mamá, y te aseguro que no es así. Es solo una noche, es solo mañana... Te juro que no ha pasado antes, la niña ha estado conmigo siempre

- Ok

- De verdad... no estoy pidiendo que la dejen pasar sus vacaciones conmigo solo por pedirlo

- Ya Quinnie, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones

- Bien. Mañana te tienes que quedar en otro lugar mamá. No voy a aplazar mis planes con Rachel por nada del mundo

- Ya lo entendí... Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué sabes tú de cocina?

- Quiero hacerlo sola... ¿Por qué no te quedas con San y Beth?

- ¡Siiiii! - _¿Beth amaneció con ánimo festivo?_

- No creo que San tenga problema... Me quedaría más tranquila si vas con ellas

- Ok. Puede ser...

- Mamá, te juro que no lo hago por antipatía... Tenía todo planeado y lo estás arruinando con tu llegada

- ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!

- Te conozco, sé que este viaje lo convertirás en un examen de juicio para Rachel y su papá...

- A eso vine, Quinn

- Vale, aprovecha el viaje porque la noche de mañana es sagrada...

- ¿Falta mucho? ¿En qué zona vive Rachel?

- En el Bronx...

- ¿En qué parte del Bronx?

- En una que no te agradaría mucho

Judy la miró aterrorizada

- ¿Y vamos a llegar hasta allá? ¿Vas sola con la niña a ese sitio?

- ¡No mamá! Siempre me acompaña uno de los amigos de Rachel, procuro no llevar el auto porque a Rach no le gusta

- ¿Y hoy si le gusta?

- Nos esperarán en la avenida. Ahí no está tan mal

- Tu jamás te acercarías a un sitio así... Necesito saber como y donde se conocieron ustedes

- Te puedo decir donde pero jamás te diré cómo... Es nuestro secreto de amor - Dramatizó

- ¿Puedo saberlo, mami? Rach me debe un secreto

- Cuando estés un poquito más grande...

- ¿Qué tan grande?

- Diecisiete

- Nueve

- Quince

- Once

- Trece y es mi última oferta

- Doce y un poquito más

- Está bien

Judy no pudo evitar reír con discreción... Le pareció bastante adorable aquel contrapunteo.

Quinn aún era una niña, _su niña_, y si era gay, debía cuidarla de chicas astutas y aparentemente adorables del Bronx. Tendría que investigar si era necesario cuidarla de Rachel.

- B: ¿Es una promesa?

- Q: Es una promesa

- Recuerda que Rach nos dijo que las promesas son sagradas entre nosotras

- Lo recuerdo

- ¡Ahí están! ¡Ahí están! - No tan lejos, se podía divisar a Finn y a Hiram

- ¡Beth! ¡No grites! ¿Que te pasa hoy?

- ¡NADA MAMIIIII! ¡Piscinaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Beth! - Reprendió una vez más - Quédense acá... - Apagó el auto y bajó al encuentro del resto de sus tripulantes.

Mientras, sentada en su pequeña maleta, Rachel la esperaba cruzada de brazos y con su cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos, sonriendo con malicia, realizaban gestos con sus manos indicándole que un sermón se aproximaba

- Q: Hola Hiram, ¿Qué tal?... Un momento, ¿Quién los invitó a ustedes? - Atacaría antes de ser atacada

- R: Llegas 40 minutos tarde, ¿Y esa es tu forma de saludar? Empezamos mal, Quinn

- Empezamos mal, Quinn - Repitió Hiram burlándose de ambas

- Saludé a tu papá, Rach... Estos dos no me interesan y dejo lo mejor para el final - Explicó acercándose a su rostro

- No quiero saludarte

- Te juro que venía a tiempo pero...

- No escuchaste la alarma, se te olvidó ponerla, viste mal la hora, fue culpa de Beth – Sabía de memoria sus típicas excusas

- Bueno, Beth tiene un poquito de culpa porque pretendía traer medio departamento pero no. Saludame y te cuento...

- F: ¿Es necesario que nos retrasemos más por sus peleas conyugales?

Quinn creyó que el gigante tenía razón, así que termino aquella absurda discusión con un rápido beso en los labios y una sonrisa que logró contagiar a su chica, aunque la sonrisa de ésta duró lo que tardó Kurt en reprocharle, con una mirada, su blando comportamiento.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Dejaste a Beth sola en el auto? ¿Estás loca? - Era sumamente importante demostrarle al chico lo bien que se le daba regañar a su rubia

- No. Ahí está el problema... Hay alguien más en ese auto y Kurt cabe perfectamente pero no sé qué hacer con el gigante

- Lucy... - Hiram le llamaba la atención

- Lo siento

- R: ¿San está en el auto? No puede ser, ¡Ya discutió otra vez con Britt! - Desaprobaba la situación negando con su cabeza

- No... Mamá está aquí... Ahí... Se autoinvitó... Como otros - Bromeó mirando despectivamente a los hermanos - Mamá ama la casa de retiro de los Pearce

- ¿Tu... tu mam...? Creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal – Rachel sabía muy bien que el amor por la casa no era lo que llevaba a Judy hasta ahí

- H: Yo me puedo quedar, vayan ustedes... Pero tengo que conocer a tu mamá. Pronto.

- R: ¡Yo también me quedo!

- Ni hablar Hiram, tu te vienes aunque tenga que dejar a Rachel - Finalizó la sentencia con un guiño que hizo sonreír y sonrojar a la morena. Le encantaba que su rubia pusiera a su padre por encima de ella aun cuando fuera solo por conquistarla un poco más

- Te quedas tú, Kurt - Decretó Finn - A mi me espera Sugar

- ¡Y a mi me espera Blaine! ¡Es injusto! Soy tu mejor amigo Rachel, no lo puedes permitir...

- ¡Fui tu novio!

- No uses ese argumento porque te quedarás - Intervino la rubia - ¡Toma! - Lanzó las llaves del auto sobre sus manos - Tu conducirás, Blancanieves

- F: ¿Blancanieves?

- Eres tan pálido y soso como ella y a tu lado cualquier ser humano parece uno de los siete enanitos - Respondió cerrando sus ojos, riendo divertida de su propia ocurrencia. Rachel se contagió recibiendo una severa mirada de su padre

- R: ¿Qué? ¡Da risa, papá!

- Q: Lo digo por cariño Finnocente, vamos - Todos obedecieron a la líder. Quinn abrió la puerta del copiloto - Mamá bájate

- R: ¡Lucy! ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Rachel creía (con toda razón) que su rubia era capaz de dejar a su madre esperando un taxi que la sacara de allí - ¿Como está, señora Judy?

- J: Muy bien hija... - Saludó con un beso y un abrazo. La voz de la señora alertó al hombre en silla de ruedas

- H: ¿Judy? - La rubia mayor dirigió su mirada hacia él. Frunció su ceño... Esa voz - ¡Judy! ¡Oh Dios! Judy Motta, ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Hiram? - Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos - Oh Dios mío, Hiram ¡Eres tú! - Sin mucho esperar y, ante la mirada atenta del resto, se fundieron en un dificultoso abrazo - Oh por Dios Hiram, ¡Tu brazo! ¿Qué te pasó? - Indagaba acariciando la extremidad... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- La vida amiga, la vida... ¡Qué guapa! ¡Tú no has cambiado nada!

- Tu también sigues siendo un hombre guapo... Diría que hasta más interesante - Algunas lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos

Un _no tan débil_ golpe en la cabeza, hizo reaccionar a Quinn

- Q: ¡Maamáa!

- J: ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el segundo apellido de Rachel, es Carter?

- P-por-que no sabía... Nunca me dijo...

- J: ¿Qué clase de novia eres? ¿Cómo no sabes un detalle como ese? - Rachel sonrió enternecida por el rostro apenado de su chica

- H: Pierde cuidado Judy, Rachel nunca me dijo el de Quinn

- J: Seguro no fue por falta de conocimiento como mi hija...

- R: Así es, Señora Judy

- Q: Genial, _novia perfecta_, échale leña al fuego

- J: ¡No lo puedo creer, Hiram! ¡Con razón Rachel es tan encantadora!

Esta vez la aludida sonreía mirando a su novia con aires de triunfo...

- Q: Ok, muy bonito el reencuentro, ¿Podemos irnos ya? ...Y en el camino nos explican de qué va todo esto

Todos obedecieron yendo rumbo a sus asientos, cuando...

- J: ¡Hiram! ¡ERES GAY!

Judy apenas recordaba el pequeño detalle de los dos padres de Rachel

- H: Ehhh, bueno, sí, un poco

- ¿NOS VAMOS? - Beth, impulsada por el tío Finn, agilizaba el movimiento

- Q: Si... Blancanieves, ayuda a Hiram, el será tu copiloto

- H: Prefiero que Judy vaya cómoda...

- J: No te preocupes Hiram, iré cómoda

- Q: Mamá, carga a la niña, Kurt siéntate y Rachel... - Palmeó sus piernas indicandole cual sería su asiento - No se hable más.


	30. Recuerdos

Lamento la demora, ésta vez no toda la culpa la tiene Monchele o mi amor por la señorita Lea, ésta vez la culpa es del pésimo servicio de Internet al que estoy afiliada :) Pero pasemos a lo importante y aclaremos algunas dudas:

**1) El segundo apellido de Quinn es Motta - **_"Los Motta están mal de la cabeza"_ dijo Russel alguna vez haciendo alusión a la familia de su esposa (Capítulo "Conociendo a los Fabray")  
**2) La prima de Quinn es Sugar** -_ "La chica es mi prima, Sugar Motta",_ Quinn en el capítulo "¡Sorpresa!"  
**3) Sugar y Finn se conocieron** (y muy bien)** en la "fiesta" de Rachel **(Santana escuchó unos ruidos extraños en su habitación... Brittany se había marchado, ella estaba con las Faberry y los Klaine estaban dormidos en la sala, ¿Quienes quedan? ;).

Creo que no se me escapó nada... Esta es la primera parte de la estadía en Sag Harbor, mañana subiré la segunda y lueeeegooooo se supone que viene la cita! ¡LA cita!

Basta de charla... ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Las quiero! :D

* * *

- ¿Rachel?

- Dime papá

- La vas a gastar…

Rachel se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia Judy – ¡Papá! – Se quejó – ¡Yo no estoy viendo a Lucy! - Mintió en vano.

La verdad era que sí, gastaba a su rubia con la mirada y no, no era solo por ese traje de baño de dos piezas por el que a punto estuvo de no dejarla salir de la habitación que habían ocupado para cambiarse… y solo cambiarse. Britt y Lord Tubbington no fueron demasiado benevolentes con la repartición de habitaciones, pero estaba bien, podían sobrevivir con eso, no se perderían de mucho considerando que estaban bajo la atenta mirada de una hiperactiva niña de seis años y dos chismosos padres que no planeaban dejarlas a solas ni un solo segundo.

- H: Tranquila hija, lo disimulas muy bien – Bromeó el hombre

- J: Deja que mire, es su novia, ¿No?

- H: Cierto, cierto…

Con tantas bromas y limitaciones, podría lamentar su idea de quedarse en el lado del jardín que ocupaban Judy e Hiram, pero su vista era perfecta y en ese momento su rubia le regalaba un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa que bien valía la pena su cara de idiota y todas las burlas que por ella pudiera recibir: Desde que salieron de la habitación la había visto bailar, reír, jugar con su hija… _Quinn Fabray se veía todo lo feliz que un día decidió no ser_ y Rachel Berry no podía sentirse más feliz por ser parte de eso.

Ok. Quizás si podía sentirse un poco más feliz… En ese preciso instante su rubia, secando su escultural cuerpo, caminaba hacia ella haciendo que su corazón latiera como nunca. Y que latiera un poco más justo cuando ocupó un pequeño espacio de la silla playera en la cual estaba recostada

- J: Hay más sillas, Lucy… No se te va a escapar

- H: Cierto, suficiente tuve con el espectáculo de manos inquietas que vi por el retrovisor del auto

- J: Rach – Miró a su chica - Dime en qué momento éste se convirtió en un viaje de adultos fastidiosos – La mejor respuesta fue levantar sus hombros - Y no me llames Lucy, mamá… No, no lo hagas

- H: Sí Judy, respeta… Ese es un privilegio que solo tiene Rachel Berry

- Q: No sé como puedes soportarlos, de verdad

- R: Creo que en realidad no los estoy escuchando, Lucy – Contestó irguiéndose en un impulso desesperado por rodear su cintura y dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla. Sin dudas, las burlas de sus padres no importan demasiado cuando de mimar a su chica se trata

- Q: Entonces supongo que no escuchaste la parte en la que cuentan de donde rayos se conocen

- R: No Lucy, he escuchado un montón de anécdotas y "aventuras" pero nada que… – Quinn, atontada por la cercanía, no pudo evitar dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios - Creo que estudiaron juntos pero no sé más, Lucy

- Q: Entonces, ¿Estudiaron juntos? – Indagó alternando su mirada entre Hiram y Judy

- Sí – Respondieron ellos a una sola voz

- Q: Ok, ¿Y qué más? ¿Por qué tanta confianza?

- J: ¿Confianza?

- H: ¿Nosotros?

Y las risas estallaban de nuevo para molestia de Quinn y simpatía de Rachel que se veía contagiada por la felicidad del curioso reencuentro

- Q: Me está molestando que no vayan al grano, ¿Tienen algo que esconder?

- J: Hiram es un año mayor que yo… Íbamos al mismo colegio pero no al mismo curso

- R: ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?... ¿¡Fueron algo más!? – Intervino Rachel, emocionada, dirigiendo la última pregunta a su padre

- H: La historia es toda tuya…

Judy sonreía sabiendo el motivo por el que Hiram no se atrevía a contar aquello. Dejaría en sus manos el revelar o no la extraña persecución en la que se había visto envuelto. Sin dudas, Hiram seguía siendo todo un caballero.

- Bueno, digamos que… yo tenía un "pequeño" enamoramiento con tu papá

- ¿De verdad mamá? Jajajaja eso me suena a "rubia desesperada busca a…" ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó al ver el rostro de su madre - ¡Fue así!

- Cuando lo vi por primera vez lo estaban nombrando capitán del equipo de fútbol – Recordó - ¡Con solo 15 años! Era la segunda vez que sucedía en la historia del colegio… ¡Todo un acontecimiento! Además, ¿Has visto a este hombre?

- Jajaja no, pero he visto muuuy bien a su hija - Respondió con picardía

Las risas no tardaron en llegar una vez más. Quinn se maravillaba descubriendo en ese momento a una Judy que había visto pocas veces en su vida y como su mente nunca para, una realidad comenzó a golpearla: _Judy era continuamente opacada por Russel Fabray._ Otra realidad en fila: _Judy se dejaba opacar._

- R: ¿Fueron novios?

- J: Mmmm, novios, novios, no… Digamos que casi

- Q: ¿Cómo es eso?

- R: Papá es gay, Lucy; creo que no estaba en la onda de tener novia

- H: ¿Recuerdas que siempre te he dicho que no importa el envoltorio sino el interior?

- R: Claro…

- H: Cualquiera duda con esta maravillosa mujer

- J: ¡Ay Hiram! ¡Qué cosas dices!

- H: No ha cambiado mucho y sigue sonrojándose ante los halagos… Pero no se dejen engañar, es una falsa modestia, Judy Motta sabe qué armas tiene y siempre las usa

- R: Wow papá!

- J: ¡Basta! ¡No reveles mis secretos! Jajaja

- Q: ¿Estamos hablando de mi mamá? ¿Mi Judy?

- R: Lucy… - Intentó frenarla sabiendo lo que venía

- Q: Porque las únicas armas que tiene la Judy que yo conozco son el silencio y la profunda obediencia que profesa po… - Detuvo sus palabras al no sentir el contacto con su chica que por su mirada le hacía notar el desagrado que sentía por lo que estaba comentando

- R: Cuéntenos más, Señora Judy – Pidió con una cómplice sonrisa

- J: Bueno… – Intentó ignorar lo que su hija estuvo a punto de decir – Todo apuntaba a que yo sería la próxima capitana de las animadoras, ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Estábamos destinados a estar juntos… Así que hice mi trabajo jajaja, ¡Lo perseguía a todos lados! Hiram podía ser el más apuesto y el capitán del equipo, pero siempre fue un nerd y se apuntaba en los clubes más fastidiosos: Debate, Ciencias, Matemática, el coro, ¡Estaba en el club de celibato! ¡Por voluntad propia!

- H: Jajajaja aun no sabía si me iba a ordenar como sacerdote

- R: Jajaja me parece que sé un poco de esa etapa

- J: Pues aspirante a sacerdote o no, yo lo recuerdo saliendo con mil chicas a la vez y eso no me dejaba bajar la guardia

- R: Esto es genial, ¿Qué más pasó, Señora Judy? ¿Valió la pena?

- J: Claro que sí… Cuando por fin obtuve su atención, lo invité a salir

- Q: ¿Tú? Nos tienes que estar jodiendo

- R: ¡Lucy! ¿Es necesario que hables así frente a tu mamá?

- Q: Sí Rachel, ¿Algún problema?

- R: Sí Lucy… Sabes que odio que digas malas palabras, pero que las digas frente a nuestros padres es… ¡Es el colmo!

- Q: ¡_Jodiendo_ no es una mala palabra!

- R: ¡Sí es, Lucy!

- Q: ¡No!

- R: ¡Que sí! ¿Quieres que preguntemos?

- Q: ¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo así, no quiero discutir contigo

- R: Pues ya estamos discutiendo, Lucy ¡Frente a nuestros padres! ¿Eres consciente de eso?

- Q: Yo sí, ¿Y tu?

Rachel, casi al borde de las lágrimas por la ridícula escena que estaban protagonizando, cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño, mientras agitaba su pie con extrema intensidad, ¡Qué vergüenza con Judy! ¿Qué podía pensar de ese casi repentino ataque? Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía un serio problema con las malas palabras, sobre todo cuando provenían de esa boca que tanto le gustaba besar

- Q: No tienes idea de lo increíblemente infantil que eres

…Y otro serio problema con las miles de veces que Quinn la tachaba de infantil por eso. Sollozó un poco por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Sollozos suficientes para romper muros.

- Q: Discúlpame, mamá… Procuraré moderar mi vocabulario – Cuatro palabras mágicas que lograban la mejor de las sonrisas y un brillo especial en los ojos de su dramática y teatral morena - ¿Qué demonios tienen los Berry que son tan irresistibles para los Fabray? ¿Tú lo descubriste?

- Mmmm, genéticamente este señor no es un Berry y yo no soy una Fabray… Hija: Lamento informarte que estás sola en la búsqueda de esa respuesta

Rachel soltó una pequeña risilla antes de volver a abrazar a su chica

- ¿El problema vendrá con el Motta?

- No creo porque al final Hiram no me resultó tan irresistible – Confesó

- ¿No?

- No… Tardé unos cuantos años en comprender lo que era verdaderamente irresistible jajaja

- Oh por Dios mamá, ¡Calla! No es momento de hablar de Russel…

- ¿Qué hiciste papá? ¿Por qué perdiste el encanto?

- ¡No! El encanto jamás lo perdió. Hiram no hizo nada, es solo que en el camino descubrimos que nuestra amistad era sencillamente perfecta, no nos fue bien yendo más allá, ¿Cierto?

Hiram asintió

- Judy siempre me pareció perfecta pero… - Sus manos intentaban explicar lo que no podían sus labios - Faltaba algo

- ¿Le faltaba algo? ¿Entre las piernas? – Solo Hiram y Quinn lo habían notado. Varios minutos atrás, _Santana _se había unido a la interesante conversación

- ¡Santana! – Reprendió Judy horrorizada mientras la latina y su hija reían sin vergüenza y chocaban sus manos

- Jajajaja no _San_, "faltaba algo"… A nosotros, a los dos

- S: A ti no sé que te faltaba pero te digo en serio, a Judy le faltaba lo que al papá de la enana le colgaba entre las piernas. Créeme Hiram, yo sé lo que te digo

- J: Santana, por favor

- S: Yo estuve con hombres y odiaba su cosa, te juro, me parece asquerosa… Pero con mi Britt… Mmmm

- J: ¡Santana María Lopez!

- S: Ya, ya, ¡Lo siento!_ …No es cierto_ – Musitó lo último mirando a sus amigas – Aún no entiendo, ¿Se enrollaron y ya? ¡Picaronaaaa! – Exclamó haciendo tambalear a Judy – No sabía esas cosas de ti

- Santana López, ¡Respétame! No, no nos enrollamos

- ¡Qué aburridos!

- Ok, puede que nos hayamos besado varias veces, pero no, no iba a funcionar

- R: ¿Cómo lo saben… supieron? No me quejo, odiaría ser hermana de mi Lucy pero… Es curioso, hay química aquí

- H: Éramos demasiado jóvenes y estábamos en distintas sintonías... A esa edad todo es una ilusión

Santana frunció su ceño procesando esas palabras

- S: ¡Protesto! ¿Cuánto años tenían? ¿15?, ¿16? A los 14 yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Britt, juraría que mucho antes

- Q: Yo también lo juraría…

- S: Tú cállate, idiota

- Q: Ohhhh pobre e inocente San, ¡Está ilusionada desde los siete!

- R: ¿Desde los siete? ¡Qué lindo!

- S: No es ilusión y no fue… no fue desde los siete - Murmuró

- H: Creo que ustedes tres juntas tienen la capacidad de enloquecer a cualquiera

- Q: Por lo menos somos tres, ustedes son dos y nadie los soporta... ¿Por qué perdieron el contacto? – Quinn iba a lo suyo - ¿Qué pasó?

- J: Yo también quiero saber qué pasó, hija… Me perdí en esa parte de la historia

- K: ¡Perfecto! Afortunadamente ya estamos todos reunidos para saberla - ¿De donde habían salido Kurt y Blaine?

- H: A ver… Ok. Luego que Judy se mudó a Ohio con su familia…

- Bl: Espere Sr. Berry, ¿Dónde vivían?

- F: En Chicago, ¿No? – Intervino Finn obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa

- H: Después de mudarse, nos seguimos escribiendo y hablando por teléfono, incluso recuerdo cuando conoció a un hombre apuesto que _"le robaba el sueño y le quitaba el habla" _– Quinn rodó sus ojos e introdujo un dedo en su boca simulando sus nauseas. Sabía que hablaba de su padre – _"Mr. R"_ le llamaba

- J: Jajajaja me gustaba mantener el misterio

- R: Eso me suena conocido, Lucy – Susurró al oído de su chica

- Q: ¿Papá sabe de la existencia de Hiram?

- J: ¡Claro!

- Q: Claro… Que pregunta tan tonta, ¿Qué no sabe Russel Fabray?

- R: Lo nuestro... Espero

- S: Entonces, ¿Cuándo se perdieron?

- H: A eso voy… Mi papá me pilló besándome con otro hombre

- J: ¡Oh!

- H: Exacto…

- J: Debió ser un golpe duro para el señor Carter… Digo, él es… ¿Era? Era tan fuerte y tan, tan… tan "hombre"

- H: Te puedes imaginar la que se armó. Me echó de la casa sin siquiera poder sacar mis cosas, por supuesto me sacó de su herencia, no tuve más contacto con él y sabía de mi mamá solo por Nicholas… Por cierto, gracias a él pude viajar a Nueva York

- Su: ¿Quién es Nicholas?

- R: Mi tío…

- J: Y te fuiste sin pensar en nada más – Concluyó - No debería hablarte

- H: ¡Claro que no! En la última carta que te escribí, te contaba todo. Creí que tu decepción había sido tan grande que te había impedido contestarme – Explicó con un halo de tristeza - Si mi familia me dio la espalda, ¿Qué podía esperar de los amigos?

- J: ¿Cómo crees, Hiram? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

- H: Fueron malos tiempos… Nunca contestaste, ¿Qué podía pensar?

- S: Un momento. Me perdí otra vez... Tú le escribiste y tú no contestaste, ¿Por qué?

- J: Jamás recibí esa carta, supongo que llegó cuando me mudé – Miro a Hiram y sonrió – Lo de Russel marchó bastante rápido

- Q: Como si la historia no fuera lo suficientemente triste, viene y habla de papá

- H: Y seguiremos hablando de él… No hablemos más de separaciones, hablemos del amor – Un "Uhhh" se pudo escuchar de fondo – Cuéntame, cuéntanos esa historia…

Tal como lo pidió, Judy contó cómo terminó casada con el hijo mayor de una de las familias más influyentes de Ohio, pronto fue el turno de Hiram, su amor neoyorkino, su hija y varias de las malas bromas que le jugó la vida

- Bl: ¿Así de fácil? ¿Un mal negocio y adiós fortuna?

- H: No fue solo un mal negocio pero sí fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Leroy enloqueció un poco

- Su: ¿Cómo murió?

Rachel e Hiram suspiraron y cruzaron sus afligidas miradas

- H: Le… le ganó la depresión – Casi nadie necesitó mayor detalle. Finn tuvo que susurrarle a Sugar lo que eso significaba

- J: Ok, es su turno… - Judy cambiaba el tema por uno bastante conveniente

- Q: ¿Nuestro turno? ¿De qué?

- H: De contarnos como se conocieron – Hiram aún podía leer los pensamientos de su amiga – Ya Santana nos habló de su historia con Brittany, Judy la suya con Russel… Finn y Sugar no tienen mucho que contar

- Su: Solo es sexo… Asperger, tía.

- J: Oook – Mejor suponer que no había escuchado - Blaine y Kurt son una versión mejorada y renovada de Hiram y Leroy… Faltan ustedes, ¿Cómo, cuando y donde se conocieron?

Las chicas se miraron y, en silencio, decidieron que Quinn hablaría

- Q: ¿Cuándo? Hace poco más de cuatro meses, ¿Dónde? En una calle de Nueva York… Y ya

- J: ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Quinn! Sabes que eso no es lo que buscamos

- Su: Queremos detalles, Quinnie

- H: ¡Kurt! Ayúdame con la reconstrucción de los hechos. Mmmm - Pensaba - Fue un sábado, supongo que muy temprano

- K: Rachel pasó la noche en la pizzería y estaba toda sucia

- Sucia no, ¡Manchada! – Aclaraban Rachel, Quinn y Santana, riendo. Rachel abrazó más a su chica y escondió su rostro en su cuello

- Q: Éste chico aún no entiende jajaja

- R: Nunca lo hará, Lucy… Pero no le reproches que se le puede ir la lengua

- H: ¿Tú sabes? ¡Grandísimo traidor! ¡He sido como un padre para ti! Y no cualquier padre, soy el padre gay que tanto necesitabas

- J: Si de traidores hablamos, aquí tenemos a Judas en persona

- K: Satan, le decimos con cariño

Santana sonreía orgullosa de su apodo.

- J: No desviemos el tema… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Q: Son cosas nuestras, mamá

- J: Tiene que ser algo muy vergonzoso como para que no quieran contarlo

- H: ¡La herida! Rachel llegó con una herida en su frente… Eso y una sonrisa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero nada como cuando habló de un ángel y el destino jajaja

- R: ¡Papá!

- J: Por lo menos dígannos cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban enamoradas, quién dio el primer paso, no sé, ¡Algo!

- Yo di el primer paso – Contestaron al mismo tiempo

- R: ¿Qué? ¿En qué vida, Lucy?

- Q: En ésta, Rachel…

- R: Yo di el primer paso, Lucy… De hecho, yo di TODOS los pasos

- Q: ¿Quién dio el primer beso?

- R: ¡YO!

- Q: ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Eso no fue un beso…

Rachel abrió su boca de manera exagerada pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra. Tanto abogar por aquel primer beso _no tan beso_ y ahora lo negaba así, tan descaradamente

- Q: En fin, ya dejen de pensar en lo nuestro porque los detalles son solo para nosotras

- Y para mí – Aclaró Beth buscando lugar entre sus brazos

- Q: Jajaja y para ti… ¿Qué pasó, bebé? ¿Te cansaste de jugar?

La niña negó con su cabeza y señaló el extremo contrario al que se encontraban

- Tubby hizo algo malo y Britt lo está castigando… Vine a buscarte – Miró a Rachel – Ven, aún no has entrado a la piscina

- R: Vamos

Quinn suspiró viéndolas marchar…

- Q: Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto que me dejen por alguien menor que yo


	31. Me caso

- ¿Ya se durmió?

- Sí

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- No, pero le dije que saldríamos a dar una vuelta

- ¿Te dio permiso?

- ¿Ves que si eres infantil? Somos adultas, Rachel; no necesitamos permiso… ¿Hiram se durmió?

- Sí, Quinn

- Que me digas así no te quita lo infantil – Aseguró antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo para darle un no tan corto y profundo beso - ¿Nos vamos?

- Mmmjú

Quinn sonrió orgullosa de haberla dejado sin palabras, subió el zipper del enorme abrigo de su chica y, tomando su mano, la arrastró fuera de aquella casa…

- Espera, Lucy

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vas a morir de frío, ponte algo que te abrigue más

- No. Estoy bien… Además, si me da frío tu te encargarás de calentarme, ¿No?

Rachel asintió sonriendo e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, con su rostro sonrojado, murmuró: _'Y si no te da frío también'_

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada Lucy – Respondió mirándola nuevamente a los ojos tomando su otra mano para emprender la marcha tal como lo habían hecho meses atrás: Ella caminando en reversa, siendo guiada por la rubia.

- Te escuché

- Si me escuchaste no preguntes, me da pena, solo me armo de valor y digo esas cosas una vez…

- Esta forma de caminar me trae recuerdos, pero ahora es peligroso

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora puedo besarte cuando se me antoja y se me antoja mucho y – La acercaba más a su cuerpo propiciando un improvisado abrazo -_ No vamos a llegar… No vamos a llegar_ – Hundía su rostro en el cuello de su chica, dejando cortos besos en él mientras sus manos se encargaban de no permitir que se rompiera aquella cercanía

- ¿En serio piensas llevarme a ese lugar en el que te enrollabas con otros?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Dijo separándose finalmente. Rachel se ubicó a su lado, entrelazando sus manos

- ¿Y te piensas enrollar ahí… conmigo?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

- Eres, algo así como… el colmo del descaro, Lucy

La rubia reía elevando su mirada al cielo

- Es, es un rinconcito especial… No puedo venir aquí y no visitarlo… no puedo estar aquí contigo y no llevarte

- ¿Vienen acá con frecuencia?

- Sí… Más o menos, ahora mucho menos que antes pero recuerdo venir todos los años desde que tengo uso de razón

- ¿Y cuando "estrenaste" tu rinconcito?

- Jajajaja, ¿A qué te refieres con estrenar? – Leyó la respuesta en su mirada - Nunca estuve con nadie ahí… Estar, de estaaar… No. Para eso hay bastantes habitaciones en la casa – Rachel rodó los ojos provocando otra sonora carcajada de Quinn que se encargó de levantar su brazo sobre sus hombros apoyando su cabeza en la de la otra – Ahora, si te refieres a "estrenar" de _descubrir_… Fue cuando tenía 19 o 20, siempre me ha gustado caminar por acá de noche y entonces la vi por primera vez – Contó señalado la pequeña caseta de salvavidas a la orilla de la playa – Creo que es tan inútil como estas playas, ¿Quién quiere bañarse aquí con tanto frío? ¿Quién se va a ahogar?

- En verano no es tan inútil, Lucy

- No sé, en fin… En las noches está desierto. Siempre… Así que lo hice mío – Habían llegado. Con habilidad, la rubia subió los escalones y luego extendió su mano hacia su chica ayudándola a entrar a su pequeño paraíso

- Interesante… Pensé que esta cosa era más pequeña, Lucy

- No la llames cosa

- ¿Y como?

- Casita

- Jajaja eres tan cursi! – Inspeccionaba los tres metros cuadrados y se detenía frente a la ventana que daba justo a la playa. Corrían las 22 horas y todo lo que podía ver era la oscuridad de la noche y una que otra lucecita a lo lejos… El sonido de las olas y el viento eran las únicas pistas que tenía de estar en el lugar que estaba

- Y… se hizo la luz – La rubia logró encender un foco y se acercó nuevamente a su chica, dejando un beso en su mejilla - ¿Qué te parece?

- Me encanta – Respondió girando sobre su eje para quedar frente a frente. Alzó sus brazos sobre sus hombros – Como todo lo que tú me enseñas

- Uff… Y me falta enseñarte tantas, tantas cosas…

- ¿Si? – Besó sus labios - ¿Cómo cuales?

- Mmmm – Devolvía el gesto – Son demasiadas… Ya te enterarás

- Un día me dijiste que me faltaba mucho por vivir, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro… ¡Dios! Parezco idiota, no puedo dejar de besarte…

- Me dijiste que viviría todo eso que me faltaba, pero no contigo

Quinn se separó y respiró profundo, Rachel temió haber dicho algo malo

- Mejor nos sentamos – Propuso la rubia.

Rachel simplemente obedeció.

- R: ¿Es necesario que te sientes tan lejos?

- Q: Sí… ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Exclamó al ver su intención de llegar hasta su lado – Quédate ahí, tu en tu pared y yo en la mía

- No seas tonta, ¡Ven acá!

La víctima, en esta ocasión victimaria, negó con su cabeza y desafió con su intensa mirada

- Si te acercas, nos vamos

- ¿Qué? – Ignoró la amenaza y a rastras, recorrió la mitad del camino

- No me pruebes, Rachel

- ¡Es absurdo, Lucy! ¿Para qué me traes aquí si vamos a estar así? – Regresó a su sitio, cruzándose de brazos

- Me encanta cuando te enojas, te ves sexy – No recibió respuesta – Estás castigada por recordar esa estupidez que dije

- Bah! Luego la infantil soy yo

- Sí, la infantil eres tú…

Durante varios minutos hablaron con sus miradas. La de Quinn decía que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación, la de Rachel decía que se vengaría por esa estupidez… ¡Estaban perdiendo un valioso tiempo!

- ¿Estás contenta, Lucy? ¿Eres feliz?

- ¡Claro! Te tengo donde quiero, Berry – Bromeaba

- No Lucy – Cambió su tono de voz de enfado por uno extremadamente dulce – Con lo que estas viviendo, con lo que estamos viviendo… Por estar aquí con tu hija, conmigo, nuestros amigos, tu mamá…

- Ya, ya entendí

- ¿Eres feliz?

_Respiró profundo_. Una pregunta difícil contestar…

No se había detenido a pensarlo y ahora que se veía obligada a hacerlo, aparentemente su respuesta debía ser un gran sí: Estaba con su chica en un lugar muy especial, había pasado el día con sus amigos y, entre mimos, escuchaba historias de su mamá que, extrañamente, había tomado su relación demasiado bien; el hecho de ser amiga de Hiram fue solo un extra, un extra demasiado importante pero que solo sirvió para sellar el apoyo que antes había recibido. También estaba su hija a la que cada día se acostumbraba un poquito más, ¡Era tan linda! Tan inteligente y dulce, además, recibía de ella toda su admiración, la niña la veía como un ser maravilloso, perfecto… y sin poder evitarlo eso la llenaba de una absurda emoción.

Quinn Fabray era feliz… En ese momento. Y quizás lo sería durante todo el mes. No lo reconocería jamás pero tener a Judy consintiéndola y tener a su hija para poder consentirla, completaba la felicidad que sentía con solo saber que Rachel estaba a su lado aún cuando físicamente no siempre fuera posible.

Sí, definitivamente era feliz; pero a ese mes solo le quedaban tres semanas y su hija regresaría a un internado en otro país llevándose con ella la mitad de su felicidad… La otra mitad quizá se la arrebataría Russel en cuanto se enterase de su relación con Rachel, porque en algún momento, no sabía como, no sabía por quién, pero Russel Fabray se iba a enterar. Temía demasiado ese momento.

- Siento… Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño – Fue su respuesta

- ¿Un sueño feliz? – Con su rubia siempre tenía que insistir

- Quinn en el país de las maravillas…

- Jajaja es un poco bizarro, ¿No? ¿Puedo ser la reina que quiere cortarte la cabeza?

Pudo escuchar una discreta risa de Quinn y verla negando con su cabeza

- Sí. Es un sueño feliz… Y en cualquier momento voy a despertar

- No pienses en eso, Lucy… Disfruta el presente, disfruta hoy y mañana ya veremos qué hacer

- Mmm… - Entrecerró sus ojos estudiándola con su mirada - Te haré caso – Levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla antes de unir sus labios una vez más – Espera, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Jajaja no sé… - Beso - pero llegaste y no te vas a ir más…

- Mmmm no, no pienso moverme

- Debería… Debería armar un drama por la cantidad de veces que… que hiciste esto… con otros… aquí… ¡Lucy! – Se quejó al recibir una no tan tierna mordida

- Hablas demasiado - Dejaba caer tiernos besos en la parte afectada – Te quiero mucho, Rach… Mucho, mucho, mucho

Rachel no contestó. Y no lo hizo porque no lo sintiera sino porque decir un "Te quiero" era muy poco comparado con todo lo que sentía en su interior... Tampoco quería espantar a su chica con el "Te amo" o el "Te adoro" que tenía justo en la punta de su lengua.

Si tan solo pudiese expresarlo de una manera distinta a las palabras…

- ¿Lucy?

- ¿Qué? – Estaba muy concentrada en su cuello

- ¿Qué… qué te gusta?

- ¿Qué me gusta? Me gustas tú

- ¿Qué te gusta cuando… cuando…

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- Cuando… cuando haces el amor, ¿Qué te gusta?

Quinn detuvo su labor

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lucy! – Golpeó su hombro - Me escuchaste bien… ¡Contesta!

Como no quería ser asesinada en ese momento tan idílico, contuvo su risa y trató de mantenerse lo más seria posible

- Pero no… no te entiendo Rach – Se hizo la inocente - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Arriba, abajo, rápido, lento, que te hablen, que no te digan una sola palabra, no sé, ¿Qué te gusta?

- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

- ¿Por qué no la contestas?

- ¿Te estás preparando mentalmente para nuestra cita de mañana?

- Sí. Claro, ¡Contéstame!

- No te preocupes, sabrás que hacer – Aseguró convencida - Como siempre. Tu todo lo haces bien – Dijo lo último mirándola fijamente, atrapando el labio inferior de su chica entre los suyos

- Lo sé – Reía – Pero si me conoces un poquito, sabes que no me gusta improvisar en ciertas cosas

- Y a mi me encanta cuando te toca improvisar conmigo

No había más que hablar. Rachel, cien porciento decidida, tomaba el mando de la situación intensificando el beso con el que su rubia pretendía jugar. Rápidamente se deshizo de su abrigo para luego perder sus manos en el cabello de su chica que, sin mucho reparar en los detalles, se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Fue difícil sobre aquel piso de madera, pero lentamente se dejó caer hasta quedar en posición horizontal, Quinn se amoldaba a su cuerpo hasta que…

- ¿Qué… qué estamos haciendo? – Indagó agitada separando sus rostros…

Separación que Rachel se encargó de borrar en un segundo buscando sus labios, ésta vez, de una manera tan serena que logró recuperar la confianza de Quinn. Con delicadeza repasó su contorno hasta llegar al borde de su prenda superior que poco a poco subía obteniendo por fin el tan ansiado contacto con su piel

- Espera Rach, espera, no… No podemos

- ¿Por qué no, Lucy? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es tu primera vez, Rach… No… No podemos, no aquí

- ¡Rayos! No sé para qué te dije eso…

- Me lo tenías que decir, _enana_… Me hubiese enojado bastante si me enteraba en plana acción

- ¿Te habrías dado cuenta?

- Supongo que sí – Afirmó intentando levantarse

- No, no, no, no, no - La obligó a regresar sobre ella - Ven aquí

- Rach – Lanzó un suspiro de frustración

- ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Entonces, Lucy?

- Tengo… Tengo todo planeado para mañana… Una cena, música, una cama…

- Y vamos a disfrutar de eso también, ¿Lo dudas? – Quinn mordió su labio inferior, ¡Qué chica tan testaruda! ¿Cuál de las dos peor que la otra? – Este es un tren que no se detendrá jamás…

Esa frase logró quitar tensión a la razón de la rubia… Ambas reían con evidente nerviosismo. Alguien tenía que ceder.

- Te amo… - Si antes su corazón latía acelerado, ahora sencillamente se había detenido, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su super oído estaba fallando? – Te amo… Te amo, Rach y quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta.

Y lo sería, ¡Claro que lo sería! Y sería esa noche y en ese lugar. Después de escuchar esas dos palabras, Rachel Barbra Berry no la dejaría escapar.

- Y yo te amo y te digo por enésima vez que lo único que necesito para una primera vez perfecta es a ti

- Mereces un lugar mejor

- Merezco tus miradas, tus labios – La besó – Tus manos – Logró rozarlas con las suyas – Tu piel… - Adiós sweater, hola delicados besos en su hombro y suaves caricias en su espalda

- ¿Estás… estás segura?

_¿Deshacerse de su prenda superior y besarla apasionadamente cuenta como respuesta?_ Porque eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió antes de que Quinn decidiera separarse una vez más para frustración de la más pequeña que cubrió su rostro con sus manos impidiendo ver cómo su chica improvisaba una diminuta cama con el enorme abrigo que ella antes utilizaba

- Amor – Susurró Quinn captando su atención y, tomando su mano, la llevó unos centímetros más a la derecha para dejarla sobre_ el intento de colchón_ – Creo que el piso es más incom…

- ¡Te amo, Lucy! ¡Te amo! – Tuvo la inmensa necesidad de decirlo e inmediatamente demostrarlo tomando desesperadamente su rostro y besando desesperadamente sus labios sabiendo que ya nada las detendría.

Tampoco hizo falta hablarlo, Quinn tomó las riendas de la situación y Rachel se dejaba hacer. Se sentía tan bien el roce de sus manos, sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo y su lengua jugando con su abdomen justo antes de lanzar un suspiro ahogado al comenzar a quitar el broche de su pantalón que sin más vio volando hacia cualquier lado, luego de escuchar el golpe seco de sus zapatillas.

Fue inevitable separarse unos pocos segundos mientras Quinn luchaba por deshacerse de las pocas prendas que aún le estorbaban

- ¿Le temes a las tormentas? - Preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa mientras terminaba de pelear con su pantalón. Los truenos anunciaban que una muy grande estaba por llegar.

- No Lucy, ¿Y tú?

Negó con su cabeza y regresó a sus brazos asegurándose de entrelazar sus piernas. Ambas pudieron sentir la excitación de la otra y en perfecta sincronía se escucharon sus primeros gemidos… Y la melodía poco agradable de un inoportuno móvil

- No, no, no… no pienso contestar

- Te odiaré si lo haces, Lucy…

El movimiento de sus cuerpos se tornó completamente sexual. Quinn, logró colar su mano debajo de su espalda y de un solo movimiento liberó a Rachel de la única prenda que le impedía ver su torso desnudo.

- Me encanta todo de ti – Confesó acariciando uno de sus pechos – Todo. Eres perfecta… _¡Mierda!_ – Protestó sin poder evitarlo. El móvil no paraba de sonar

- Sí, ¡Mierda!

Aún con su frustración a cuestas, logró reír al escuchar a Rachel repitiendo su mala palabra

- ¡Maldita sea! – Estiraba su mano en busca del móvil

- No abuses, Lucy

- Es mamá – Aclaró. Si me apoyas, no contesto – Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se separó un poco de su chica para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel dudó.

- No puedo… Si insiste tanto, debe ser por algo

- Siempre hace lo mismo, no me deja en paz hasta que respondo

El destrozado cadáver cubrió su pecho con lo primero que consiguió y dejando caer su labio inferior pronunció la palabra que no quería: _Llámala._

Quinn suspiró y obedeció, aunque no permitió que su chica se moviera de su sitio, paralizándola con sus besos incansables

_- ¿Mamá?_

_- Quinnie, ¿Dónde están?_

_- Seguimos fuera, mamá_

_- ¿Escucharon los truenos?_

_- Si mamá, sí…_

_- ¿Y qué hacen que no vienen ya?_

_- Estamos cerca mamá, estamos bien…_

_- Beth se despertó y está preguntando por ustedes_

_- Ya vamos…_ - Finalizó la llamada y miró a su novia, totalmente apenada

- ¿Beth?

- Sí…

- Vamos

- Lo siento Rach, yo…

- Shhh… Fue un buen preámbulo… Mucho mejor que bueno jajaja

- Amo tu risa…

- Te amo a ti

- Yo también te amo

Terminaron de vestirse y abandonaron el sitio sintiendo que una parte de ellas aun no regresaba a sus cuerpos.

Completamente distinto a la ida, el regreso transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Para acortar distancias cambiaron el camino y entraron por la puerta trasera, encontrando a sus amigos bastante entretenidos en la piscina.

Kurt y Blaine hablando en un rincón y los más arriesgados, Sugar y Finn, sumergidos en la piscina ofreciendo su (ya habitual) espectáculo.

- Q: ¿Todavía aquí? ¿Ustedes no duermen?

- K: Creo que todos quisimos escapar de las decisiones de Britt

- Q: Jajaja, entiendo, ¿Y San?

- B: Está con ella…

Rachel, con su pie, tocó la cabeza de su amigo grandulón

- R: Piensa en el cartero…

Finn abrió su boca para contratacar pero al verlas alejarse prefirió no hacerlo y seguir en lo suyo. El móvil de la rubia volvió a sonar…

_- Ya mamá, estamos en la cocina, ya voy a ver a Beth_

_- No te preocupes, se durmió otra vez_

_- Ya. Claro_ – Cortó la llamada – Esto, esto es lo que me molesta tanto, me molesta la mentira… Me molesta que me traten como idiota… Beth nunca se despertó

- Mmm, tu mamá estaba preocupada, Lucy y quería que estuvieras bien. Bajo techo…

- No la justifiques que no se lo merece

- No, si yo estoy odiando por primera vez a mi suegrita – Quinn rió al escuchar eso - Pero la entiendo, a veces el fin justifica los medios…

- Yo prefiero que me digan la verdad

- Lo sé, pero no íbamos a regresar si no mencionaba a Beth. Ya estamos aquí, a salvo, ella puede estar tranquila, casi todos felices… Siempre nos quedará mañana

- Santana y Britt deben estar haciendo de las suyas en una habitación, deberíamos seguirlas…

- No sé si soportaré otra interrupción

- Entiendo… _¡Qué mierda! _- Rachel reprochó, como siempre - Aun no creo que Britt hizo lo que hizo – Se refería a la repartición de habitaciones que mantenía totalmente imposible la unión de las parejas… Incluida la suya - ¡Es ilógico! Ellas juntas son como una máquina sexual de perversión

- ¿Sí?

- Si…

- ¿Todas las ex animadoras son así, Lucy?

- Mmmm… Sobre todo la ex capitana… ¿Y cuando se enamora? Uff! Después de la primera vez no hay quien la pare, es un peligro

- Me gusta, me gusta… ¿Conoces a una ex capitana?

- Conozco a la mej…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables más! – Santana llegaba a la cocina gritando y llorando

- Q: ¿Qué pasa San?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ella pasa! ¡Brittany pasa!

- Ya, cálmate

- ¡No me calmo! No me calmo porque no puedo, porque tengo frente a mi lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿Escuchaste? Eres lo peor, ¡Lo peor! – Lanzaba sin tapujos secando sus lágrimas en vano porque aparecían mil más al ver los ojos azules del blanco de su repentino odio

- Cállate Santana, no voy a permitir que digas cosas de las que luego te vas a arrepentir

- Déjame en paz, Quinn… Piérdete

- ¡NO! ¡Nos vamos YA! – Ordenó tomándola por el brazo - ¿Te quedas con Britt? – Le preguntó a Rachel. La otra rubia parecía estar en shock

- Sí, Lucy

- Suéltame Quinn que yo puedo caminar sola… ¡Hey!

- Santana ya…

- ¡HEY! – Repitió logrando que la bailarina mirase – Esta noche me mataste pero tu acabas de morir conmigo, estás muerta Brittany, ¡Muerta!

Finalmente abandonó el lugar dejando a una rubia completamente destrozada, llorando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Rachel se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Acariciaba su cabello con una de sus manos…

- ¿Qué pasó, Britt? ¿Qué pasa?

- Me caso.


	32. Confesiones

Esto iba a ser algo así como un 2x1 porque gracias a Britt y San no pude llegar (en este capítulo-creo que de transición) a un punto específico de la historia (El día de la cita), peeeero mi queridísima Joselely (Autora de "Cuando, donde y como el amor quiera"-Publicidad) me ha retado y no puedo permitir que ustedes (y yo) pasemos este día sin su actualización así que...

**Nota:** Cada vez que vean negritas en el diálogo, es un cambio de ambiente.  
**Otra nota:** Respondí la duda de AndruSol por privado, si alguien más la tiene que hable ahora o calle para siempre :)  
**La nota final:** Gracias por leer, comentar y por su paciencia. El momento llegará mucho antes que una revelación Achele ¡Lo juro!

* * *

**- Q:** ¿SE QUÉ? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Artie?

**- S:** Con quién más, idiota ¿Con Lord Tubbington?

- Q: Bueno, es Britt – La mirada de Santana le indicó que no era tiempo para bromas – No te preocupes, San. Ella no puede hacer eso, ¡Ella no va a hacer eso!

- S: Lo va a hacer Q, lo va a hacer y yo me estoy muriendo – Volvía a llorar acurrucándose en brazos de su amiga

- Q: La… La están obligando San, eso es ¡Ella te ama! ¡Tú no puedes permitir que se case!

- S: Es su vida Q, es su problema. Yo ya me cansé

**- R:** ¿Es porque lo quieres a él? ¿Es eso? Dímelo Britt, no te juzgaré

**- B:** No… Yo amo a Santana

- R: La estas haciendo sufrir ¿Acaso no te importa?

- B: Pero… La vida de Artie está en juego

- R: ¡Eso es mentira, Britt! ¡Es mentira! Las personas que quieren hacer eso no avisan, no amenazan… Lo hacen y punto

- B: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Queremos saber – Dijo refiriéndose al gato

- R: ¿De verdad lo estás metiendo en esto?

- B: Lo siento. A Tubby no le gusta quedarse callado y como los demás no lo pueden escuchar, le hago el favor d…

- R: Ya, ya, ya… - Miró al minino con absoluta desconfianza – Mi papá no lo hizo, no avisó… Un día despertamos y… Bueno, tú entiendes

- B: No, no entiendo Rach ¿Qué pasó?

- R: Britt, ¿Tu de verdad puedes hablar con el gato?

Rachel escuchó el molesto gruñido del animal y se sintió terriblemente intimidada, ¡Gracias a Dios estaba Brittany para defenderla!

- B: Shhh… Odia que lo llamen así – Aseveró obligándolo a entrar en su pequeña cesta – ¿Qué me decías de tu papá? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Artie?

- R: Te decía que…

La rubia se mostró repentinamente sorprendida - _¡Noooo!_ _¿Crees que Artie es gay y que me está usando como beard?_

- R: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, Britt!

- B: Entonces no entiendo, Rach

- R: Olvídalo. Olvida lo de mi papá

- B: Ok

- R: ¿Has notado… has notado que Lucy y yo nos queremos?

- B: Claro, hacen muy bonita pareja

- R: Como Santana y tú – Britt bajó la mirada y Rachel decidió llamar de nuevo su atención – Hoy Lucy me dijo que me ama – Atención recuperada – Fue la primera vez y… y siento que ahora si llegamos a un punto sin retorno – Sonreía y suspiraba – Es como… No hay Rachel sin Lucy y, creo, no hay Lucy sin Rachel, ¿Me entiendes?

- B: Eso creo

- R: Si Lucy me deja…

- B: ¿Por qué haría eso?

- R: No sé, por cualquier cosa… Si ella me deja yo, sin lugar a dudas, no moriré… quiero decir, mi cuerpo no morirá, pero… una parte de mi alma sí… Y… mis ilusiones y todas estas… estas cosas geniales que siento con ella y solo con ella

Brittany frunció su ceño procesando la historia, ¿Debía relacionarla con lo que estaba viviendo?

Por supuesto. Comprendió.

- B: ¿Crees que Santana está sintiendo eso?

- R: Una vez San me contó que por miedo al qué dirán se negó a exponer su relación contigo y que por eso te acercaste a Artie, ¿La sigues castigando por eso? – Ideas iban y venían.

- B: ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

- R: ¿Cómo te sientes viendo a Santana llorar por tu culpa? – No recibió respuesta alguna – ¿Vas a poder vivir con eso?

- B: Yo…

- R: Vas a cumplir el capricho de un chico pero vas a destrozar tu vida y la de la persona que dices amar, ¿Entiendes lo fuerte que es? ¿Tubbington no te lo ha dicho?

- B: Yo… Yo no puedo hacer nada

- R: ¡Puedes hacer todo!

- B: Santana sale con otras chicas, me olvidará pronto

- R: Sale con otras porque no puede olvidarse de ti, ¿¡Es que acaso no lo puedes ver!?

**- Q:** ¿Sabes qué, San? Se acabó… No vas a llorar más por ella

**- S:** Vale, ¿Alguna idea para dejar de hacerlo?

- Q: ¿Cómo olvidamos nosotras nuestros problemas?

- S: Jajaja, pensé que ya lo habías dejado… A la enana no le va a gustar

- Q: Mi enana va a comprender… Nos vamos a tomar el bar completo de la estúpida que te destrozó el corazón – Ordenó levantándose de la cama

- S: No la llames así, Fabray – Advertía señalándola con su dedo índice

- Q: ¿En serio, Santana? Que imbécil eres… Lo soportas. Vamos a tomar y vamos a insultarla… Por lo menos esta noche nos vamos a olvidar de la idiotez que está haciendo

- S: Bien. Cállate y ve a buscar la maldita botella. Yo no pienso salir de esta habitación hasta que nos larguemos…

**- R:** Entonces la idea de la boda fue de los padres de Artie

**- B:** Ellos creen que ya es hora de avanzar en nuestra relación

- R: ¿Qué dicen tus padres? ¿Ellos saben de Santana?

- B: Ellos adoran a Santana – Explicó sonriente mientras secaba su rostro – No están de acuerdo con mi relación con Artie pero siempre han respetado mis decisiones

- R: ¡Por Dios Brittany! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Hay señales por todas partes!

- B: No sé… ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si Artie lo vuelve a hacer?

- R: No lo va a hacer Britt, créeme… Si lo quisiera hacer nada ni nadie lo detendría. Ni su "amor" por ti, ni una boda, ¡Ni un hijo! – Hablaba con toda propiedad. Había vivido la historia.

- B: Pero él dice que…

- R: ¡Dios! ¿Es que todas las rubias tienen esta necesidad de torturarse? ¡Qué testaruda eres! – Protestaba - ¿Qué opina Tubbington de todo esto? – _'Una locura aquella pregunta' _pensaba. La desesperación le había obligado a caer bajo

- B: El está de acuerdo con la boda

- R: ¿Qué? – Preguntó indignada

- B: No se lleva bien con Santana porque es una promiscua… ¿Tú sabes qué es eso? El no me quiere decir porque cree que me hará daño

- R: ¡Es un gato cizañero! – Exclamó con fuerza y rabia - ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que yo estaba tras Santana? ¡Y era mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡Tubbington miente!

Para vergüenza de la morena, Quinn vio la escena y no pudo más que rodar sus ojos, agitar su cabeza, totalmente desconcertada, y seguir su camino hacia el minibar…_ ¿Su adorable y sensata Rachel dirigiéndose al gato como si fuera una persona?_ Pensó que a lo mejor las chicas también habían decidido tomar algo

- R: Lucy – Se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente del sillón que compartía con la otra rubia - ¿Y eso? – Preguntó mirando la botella de vodka que llevaba entre sus manos

- Q: San lo necesita… La voy a acompañar un poquito, ¿Te molesta?

- R: ¿Hay empleadas o empleados guapos por aquí? – Quinn negó con su cabeza y besó sus labios de una manera fugaz – Entonces no, Lucy

- B: Q, ¿Cómo… como está San?

- Q: ¿Te importa?

- R: Lucy, no

- Q: Yo mejor me voy Rach. Te amo – Se despidió con un beso un poco más largo que el anterior, escuchando de fondo el llanto de su amiga – No tienes derecho a llorar Brittany S. Pearce, ¡No tienes derecho! – Sentenció desapareciendo de la vista de ambas.

Rachel la miró con tristeza

- R: Lamento decirlo pero Lucy tiene razón… Tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus decisiones – Regresó al sillón y con sus manos apartó algunas lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su nueva amiga - ¿Quieres tomar como ellas? – Britt negó - ¿Quieres dormir? – De nuevo un no como respuesta - ¿Qué quieres?

- B: Quiero a Santana… Y quiero… quiero tener la seguridad de que Artie no va a hacer algo malo

- R: Nada de eso lo vas a tener casándote con él, ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer?

- B: ¿Qué?

- R: Llamar a sus padres y decirles que no te vas a casar y que no vas a volver a verlo. Que ellos comiencen a ayudar a su hijo por primera vez y de verdad

Brittany sonrió y carcajeó un poco

- B: Estás loquita Rachel

- R: ¡Es una propuesta seria! Yo haría eso y… ¿Tu tienes dinero, cierto? Compraría un par de pasajes con destino a París y me llevaría a mi chica olvidándome de todo lo demás…

- B: Es egoísta

- R: Artie y su familia lo son, nadie está pensando en ti… Ni siquiera tú

Pronto el lugar se llenó del resto de los chicos, la fuerte tormenta había terminado de arruinar su noche al aire libre… Y la seria charla que se gestaba en la sala de estar de aquella casa. Mientras, en la habitación que Brittany debía ocupar con Sugar, las horas transcurrían entre copas y risas, el llanto quedó varios tragos atrás, tan prohibido como el nombre de Brittany

**- S:** ¡Pero Q! ¡Nosotras siempre nos contamos todo!

**- Q:** Esto no San, no hablaré de Rachel contigo… ni con nadie. Confórmate con saber que casi pasa y que fue… fue lindo

- S: Entonces imaginaré… Y mi imaginación es MUY sucia, Quinn ¡AY! – Se quejó al recibir un golpe en su cabeza…

- Q: No puedes decir "imaginación" y "sucia" pensando en mi novia

- S: ¿Cuál novia? ¿Cuál novia? ¿En qué momento se lo pediste?

- Q: Hay cosas que suceden y se saben, hay cosas que no necesitan palabras

- S: Awwww, que linda eres Q – Acariciaba su rostro - ¡Estás enamorada! Yo estoy enamorada, pero ya no más ¡No más!... El amor es una mierda Q, una puta mierda… Deberíamos ser solo tú y yo, tú y yo como siempre… Reemplazamos a Britt por Sugar y seguimos siendo la trinidad impía jajaja... - Su risa paró de golpe - Deja a Rachel… Eso está destinado a fracasar porque el amor fracasa, fra-ca-sa

- Q: Cállate, López. No digas eso

- S: Cuando Russel se entere…

- Q: Cuando Russel se entere una mierda, Santana… Cállate – Intentaba levantarse del piso donde habían decidido quedarse cuando la primera de ellas calló de la cama

- S: ¿Prefieres que siga pensando en lo que hicieron en tu casita de salvavidas?

- Q: Haz lo que quieras, yo voy al baño y voy a dormir en la habitación que la estúpida de tu novia nos dejó, lejos de mi Rachel y con mi mamá y mi hija vigilándome la vida… - Arrastraba su cuerpo por el frío suelo - ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… El baño…

- S: Rachel sabe usar muy bien esa bocota que tiene… Sí… El día de su cumple nos besamos ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos besamos

- Q: Hey, hey, hey! Muy emocionadita tú recordando el beso que LE ROBASTE a MI novia

- S: La muy zorra lo correspondió… Le digo zorra con cariño Q, la enana no es zorra - Aclaró

- Q: ¡Deja de hablar de mi novia!

- S: Jaajajaja la enana debe ser súper pasional

- Q: ¡Santana!

- S: La he visto en acción

- Q: La has visto en… ¿Qué?

- S: En las audiciones…

- Q: ¿Qué audiciones?

- S: ¡Mierda! Bueno, no importa… La promesa era no hablarlo hasta que se cumpliera la meta y esta tarde la llamaron pero por…

- Q: No te entiendo Santana, ¿De qué hablas?

Ignorando las palabras de su amiga, siguió su discurso

- S: Por… por mi Britt… ¡Porque es mía! ¡MÍA! No es de Artie, no es del estúpido niño en silla de ruedas… por ella se me olvidó, se me olvidó ¿Qué se me olvidó?

Santana siguió y siguió descargando su palabrerío y Quinn por fin pudo levantarse. La borrachera no le dejó recordar que dentro de aquella habitación había un baño que podía usar, así que cruzó la habitación de Brittany para acceder a la primera que encontrara en su camino sin rumbo.

Pudo ver a Sugar durmiendo en una habitación cualquiera y el ruido en la regadera le indicó que Brittany se preparaba para unirse

- Lo siento Britt, me estoy haciendo pipí

- R: ¿Lucy?

- Q: ¿Rach? – Elevó su vista al techo - ¿Mi Rach? – Terminó su tarea torpemente y se dirigió con prisa hacia la ducha, de donde Rachel sacaba su cabeza cubriendo su cuerpo con la cortina – Rach – Soltó una discreta risilla - ¿Estás desnuda?

- R: Bueno, me estoy bañando Lucy

- Q: Déjame pasar

- R: ¿Qué? ¡No! Jajaja, ¡No Lucy! Esta es la habitación de los chicos, no tardan en venir, ¡Tu prima está afuera!

Quinn pensaba

- Q: Mmmm. Está bien. Voy a entrar amor

Y así, sin quitarse la ropa ni esperar concesión, Quinn entró a la ducha

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Está fría

Rachel reía y aprovechando para castigar un poco el estado de su chica, la sumergió bajo la regadera

- ¿Se te bajó la borrachera?

- No Rach… - Aseguró abordando sus labios mientras con sus manos recorría parte del pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba frente a ella – Estás desnuda… - Su boca encontraba buen puerto en el cuello de su chica

- Sí Lucy - Respondía sonrojada por el escalofrío que sintió en ese momento

- Mejor me salgo, ¿Cierto?

- No… Quédate aquí, Lucy

- Pero… yo no… no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en… en un baño con todo… dándome vueltas - Tardaba varios segundos para completar cada frase. Su estado y el repartir suaves besos, le hacían la tarea un poco más difícil

- Yo tampoco, pero sí… - Tragó saliva antes de continuar - Sí quiero que me esperes aquí mientras voy por algo de ropa

- ¿Para mí?

- Si Lucy, para ti

- Te espero, pero… Te espero – Lo dijo sentándose inmediatamente dejando que el agua fría siguiera haciendo su labor.

Rachel se vestía con rapidez y mientras, pensaba en Santana. Si su rubia estaba bien y solo la iba a "acompañar un poquito" no quería imaginarse el estado de la latina. Abrió la puerta de la otra habitación y por fortuna la encontró profundamente dormida… Se dirigió a su siguiente parada.

Con sigilo entró a la habitación que ocupaban Judy y Beth, hurgó en la maleta de su rubia y rápidamente regresó a donde la había dejado.

- ¡Ay nooo! – Se lamentó al ver a su chica sentada, sin ropa y tan dormida como Santana – Lucy, vamos párate

- ¿Ya llegamos, Rach?

Luego de un intento de carcajada, Rachel respondió

- Si, ya llegamos

- ¡Pero yo no quería venir! – Dijo entre sollozos

- Bah! No tiene caso – Se dijo y, luego de cerrar la llave, intentó levantarla - Lucy, mi amor, no puedo sola. Eres más grande que yo

Sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, Quinn accedió a lo que Rachel le pedía. Se levantó logrando que una extraña corriente de calor invadiera a la morena al ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras ésta se encargaba de secar su cabello con una toalla.

- Te voy a matar, Quinn Fabray – Susurró. Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado de su profesora de deporte, con las hormonas enloquecidas y sin poder hacer algo para calmar su interior

- San me dijo que has estado haciendo audiciones… Creo, creo que, te llamaron de una – Rachel no hacía caso a sus palabras seguía concentrada en vestirla – No me dejes nunca Rach, vas... vas a conocer chicas más bonitas y más interesantes que yo… A lo mejor, a lo mejor conoces a una chica en silla de ruedas que amenazará con quitarse la vida si no le haces caso… Júrame que no me vas a dejar por ella

- Lucy, no me estás ayudando

- Júramelo

- Sí, sí, te lo juro… Sube la pierna

- Rach…

- Mmm?

- Te mentí

- ¿En qué me mentiste? – Terminaba con la parte superior de su pijama

- No estuve con ocho mujeres…

- Ok

- Estuve con muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas

- Ya Quinn, ya entendí

- Muchas más – Finalizó. Rachel respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Santana, _'¡Qué noche!'_ Se decía. – No quería que pensaras que soy una cualquiera. Aunque lo soy, era, soy… ¡Era!

- Luego hablamos, ¿Si? Ya todos están durmiendo…

- No tengo un número, Rach… pero sé que estuve con dos después de conocerte…

- Luego me cuentas, Quinn

- Una… una fue antes de buscarte en la pizzería y otra el día después de tu cumpleaños. Necesitaba… Necesitaba probarme que seguía siendo la de siempre… Que tú… tú no habías cambiado mi vida… Pero… esa vez, esa vez sentí que te pertenecía. Sentí que te estaba engañando aunque, aunque, no estábamos juntas formalmente

- Ok Lucy, suficiente por hoy – La obligó a recostarse sobre la cama

- ¿Me perdonas, Rach? Te juro que yo ya no quiero estar con ninguna mujer que no seas tú… Ninguna mujer, ningún hombre… Nadie, nadie mi amor… - Juraba antes de caer completamente rendida por segunda vez en la noche.


	33. Crónica de una cita anunciada

Graaaacias por seguir leyendo ¡Las quiero! Disculpen la demora, no me corten la cabeza!

* * *

A las 11:32 minutos de la mañana de la cita, Quinn comenzó a removerse inquieta, abrió sus ojos, miró su reloj y renegó frustrada: Nadie se había dignado a despertarlas y a esa hora debería estar en su departamento preparando todo para la cena con su chica.

Nunca antes había tenido un encuentro cercano con la cocina y había dispuesto esa mañana y parte de la tarde a un ensayo que ahora sería totalmente imposible. Pero bien, ella es Quinn Fabray, tenía que confiar en su buen nombre y creer que todo iba a salir genial en el primer y único intento. Ya no había tiempo para ensayos, pero esa cita se daría porque sí _¡Y punto!_

Aunque...

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Pasa algo, Lucy? - Rachel fregaba sus ojos - ¿Qué manera de despertar es esa?

- Beth… Bebé… Despierta, es tarde

- ¿Ya nos vamos, mami?

- Ya deberíamos estar lejos. Vamos… a bañarte y a vestirte

- ¿Vienes Rach? - Indagaba la niña ya de pie, a punto de abandonar la habitación en busca de aquella en la que se encontraban todas sus cosas…

Unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando el reloj marcaba las 5:17am, luego de casi tres horas de inquietas vueltas, Rachel decidió terminar con la falsa calma que la acechaba. Levantó su cabeza y miró a su papá, era raro que siguiese dormido a esa hora, pero respiraba. Desde el día que regresaron a su casa después de una larga estadía en el hospital, Rachel tenía la extraña e inquietante costumbre de inspeccionar, más de una vez por noche, si Hiram seguía respirando.

Finalmente salió de su cama y al abrir la puerta encontró a Beth apoyada en una pared con su cabecita de lado y sus ojos cerrados. La razón era de esperarse: No podía seguir durmiendo porque no estaba en su cama… También era de esperarse que un minuto después una rubia mayor, despeinada, con cara de resaca y la misma excusa, hiciera acto de presencia durante una mini-charla en la que Rachel le explicaba a la niña que no podía dormir porque extrañaba un lugar y no su cama y que se lo demostraría durmiendo con ella; siendo _su lugar. _

Por supuesto, en contra de su razón que le decía a gritos que no se lo merecía, aplicó la misma técnica con Quinn. Las tres lograron dormir plácidamente por varias horas más en las que el mundo, claro está, siguió su divino curso.

- Yo también me voy a bañar, Beth. Ahora las alcanzo, ¿Si?

Beth se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación sin esperar más.

- Rach… ¿Estas muy, muy enojada? - Quinn habló antes de seguir los pasos de su hija

- ¿Debería estarlo, Quinn?

- Nunca olvido lo que digo o hago cuando estoy ebria, tardo un poco en recordarlo, pero…

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste?

- Sí

- Ok - El silencio reinó por varios segundos - Beth sigue esperando

- Ya voy… ¿Rach?

- Beth sigue esperando, Quinn

Finalmente la rubia salió del lugar sin reparar en la sorpresiva entrada de Hiram

- ¿Pasó algo?

Rachel suspiró y, procurando no ahondar en ciertos detalles, se desahogó con su padre.

* * *

Desastre. Caos. En eso se había convertido la lista que con tanto anhelo había planificado. Un poco pasada la una de la tarde, Santana se negaba a salir de la habitación hasta que Brittany desapareciera, Brittany no quería salir sin antes hablar con ella, Rachel no hablaba ni escuchaba, Beth estaba más eufórica que de costumbre, Judy hablaba por teléfono con Russel luego de obligarla a hacerlo ella también _(¡Vaya! Por fin algo que tachar de la lista_), el resto de los chicos aún no regresaba de un improvisado paseo… Y ella… ella se lanzó en el sillón a lamentar su desgracia

- Con usted quería hablar, Señorita Fabray

- Te escucho, Hiram - Respondió con desgano

- ¿Cómo va tu vida?

- ¿Ah?

- Jajaja, no te sorprendas. Quiero hablar contigo por última vez antes de darte la mano de mi hija

- Creí que ya la tenia - Sonrío y se irguió en su puesto prestando total atención - Dime

- Ya lo hice, ¿Cómo va tu vida?

- Bien desde que su hija está en ella, Señor Carter – Bromeó mientras sus ojos se veían arrastrados por el diminuto cuerpo de su chica que caminaba ágilmente de un lado a otro, recogiendo cosas que parecían ser de Santana. Rachel la ignoraba por completo.

- Ehhh… Cambio de planes

- ¿Qué? Disculpa Hiram, no te escuché, estaba…

- Sí, ya sé en lo que estabas

- Disculpa

- Iba a darte un discurso de padre protector pero por como la miras creo que no será necesario pedirte que la cuides… – Quinn sonrió, _¿Ella? ¿Cuidar a alguien? ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Ja!_ - ...y a juzgar por el espacio que le estás dando, no será necesario pedirte que la respetes - No hubo palabras de vuelta - ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer fuerte que la encerró en su habitación y me mantuvo al margen porque eran "cosas de dos"?

Quinn sonrió enfocando su mirada en él

- Avísame si la ves. A lo mejor la encuentras en el bolsillo de tu hija… O en su mano… O en su zapato… O… en la suela de su zapato

- Ya, para, para, para! ¡No puedes sonar peor! Definitivamente me ahorraré la charla de padre preocupado y pasaré a ser el suegro consentidor, ven Quinn, acércate - La rubia obedeció - Rachel tiene un oído increíble -Quinn lanzó un suspiro enamorado al escuchar su nombre. Hiram prefirió obviarlo - No nos podemos arriesgar a que nos escuche. Me contó que le mentiste.

- Me había tardado en joder todo. Por eso está así, por eso no me hace caso

- Error. No te hace caso por capricho, en el fondo te entiende pero no te va a escuchar hasta que te arrastres lo suficiente

- ¿Qué?

- ¡De verdad! Eso lo heredó de su padre… Por cierto, es cliché y aburre, pero si quieres que lo que tienen funcione, no puedes mentir, la honestidad es clave… y hablen, hablen mucho, cuéntense todo… ¡Ah! Y es cierto eso de jamás irse a la cama enojados

- Mentí en un número – Como siempre, _no escuchaba consejos_ - Un miserable número, ¡No debería importar! - Pensó en voz alta

-¿Por qué mentiste?

- Creí que era mejor así… para las dos

- ¿Valió la pena?

- No

- ¿Quieres que Rachel se enamore de una mentira?

- No, claro que no

- Ok, tómalo en cuenta la próxima vez que se te ocurra mentir _por el "bien" de las dos…_ En fin - Se apresuró al escuchar la voz de Sugar a lo lejos - No utilices esto como un arma en contra de mi hija porque no sé cómo, pero lo lamentarás - Amenazó con su dedo índice - A veces Rachel necesita un poquito de mano dura

- Te escucho

- Hasta ahora has conocido a la Rachel amable, comprensiva, cariñosa, manipulable y "perdona todo"

- Créeme, también conozco a la Rachel decidida y enojada

- La que me habló esta mañana sobre ti, es la Rachel resentida

- ¿Resentida?

- Sí. La misma que no da su brazo a torcer a menos que…

- ¿A menos qué?

- A menos que la obliguen. No te costará demasiado, tienes que hacer básicamente lo que hacías al principio

- ¿Lo que hacía al principio? - Indagó levantando una ceja

- ¡Quinn!

- Jajajaja ¡No sé, Hiram! Ve al grano

- Tal vez si dejas de mirar a la nada esperando que Rachel aparezca_ ignorándote otra vez…_ - Quinn frunció su ceño ofendida pero procuró, ahora sí, dirigir toda su atención a las palabras del hombre - Intento transferirte mis conocimientos de una Rachel que vas a conocer tarde o temprano. Esa chica es tan inocente como astuta y, como yo… como todos, hace mucho se dio cuenta de que puede hacer contigo lo que le de la gana

- Ella no puede hacer conm…

- Oh sí, ¡Ella sí! Le fallaste con esa mentira y lo pagarás

Quinn rodó sus ojos y en el mismo instante Judy se auto invitó a la conversación

- ¿A qué se debe la reunión? ¿Estás torturando a mi hija como buen suegro?

- No, le estoy enseñand... Espera, ¿Tú piensas torturar a mi hija?

- Jajaja no, ya no. YO no

- Entonces puedo seguir en lo que estaba con la tuya jajaja, le estoy dando lecciones para sobrevivir a un Berry resentido

- ¡Pero si Rachel es un amor!

- Lo es, pero también puede ser insufrible cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza y peor si ese algo es Kurt

- ¿Kurt?

- Es un divo y, ¿Para qué mentir? Mi hija tiene aires de diva… Contigo Quinn, no han salido a flote pero te juro que los tiene… y desde hace mucho Kurt no para de decirle que debe darse su puesto, que ya no es la Rachel de toda la vida, que tu eres una rompecorazones, que la gente no cambia

- ¡Maldito homosexual traidor!

- ¡Hija! - Exclamó Judy

- Creo que me estoy pasando con la información… Volvamos a Rachel. Cometiste un error y ella, como castigo, quiere devolverte lo que está sintiendo, no importa que comprenda tus razones

- Si se lo merece, se lo merece Hiram, ¿Por qué te pones de lado de mi Quinnie?

- ¿Me llamas Quinnie y quieres verme sufrir? ¡Qué... - _Mejor no terminar la frase._

- No quiero verte sufrir hija, pero si hay alguien en este mundo que, con amor, pueda hacerte pagar las consecuencias de tus actos, lo apoyo sin dudar

- ¡Yo no! O sí, pero no de la manera de los Berry… La sufrí durante muchos años… y… y duele

- Jajajaja ¡Eres TAN dramático! ¿Como no me di cuenta que eras gay?

- No tienes radar gay y el amor, aunque sólo sea de amigos, es ciego mi querida Judy

- Señores, ¿Podemos regresar a lo que nos interesa?

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Sí, claro… Esta noche no habrá cena

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Rachel te dijo eso?

- No hace falta, lo sé

- Rachel no va a cancelar nada

- Ay Quinnie, Quinnie… Con un Berry a veces es bueno ser, ya sabes, un poquito... perra

- ¿Me estás aconsejando que sea una perra con tu hija?

- Bueno, si lo quieres ver así

- ¿Pero tu te estás oyendo Hiram?

- ¡Vamos! Esa chica no va a parar hasta verte totalmente humillada. Está bien, cometiste un error y debes pagar pero no de esa manera tan cruel, siendo ignorada mientras tu la miras como corderito, ella negándote su mirada de vuelta, privándote de su presencia, de su voz - Hiram divagaba en sus recuerdos del pasado. Sin duda alguna, había vivido la historia… Y se lo merecía. Cada una de las veces que lo vivió, se lo merecía.

- ¡Britt! - Mientras el hombre seguía con su cansino discurso (ahora dirigido a Judy) Quinn llamó la atención de la rubia que pasaba por ahí - Dale las llaves de tu auto a Finn, dile que lleve a mamá, a Hiram y a Sugar, tú te vienes con nosotras. Nos encontramos en El Bronx

- Pero Santi no quiere estar en el mis...

- Haz lo que te digo, Brittany. Apúrate que tenemos que salir ya

La rubia obedeció.

- Se van con Finn, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hiram?

- Primero ordena y luego pregunta, _¡Y no quiere comparaciones con su padre!_

- Mamá, es mejor cuando no hablas… Te lo digo de verdad

- ¡Quinn Fabray! - Era el huracán Rachel Berry entrando en escena - ¿Me quieres explicar por qué Britt dice que... - Rachel supo que debía aprender a calcular distancias cuando de un fuerte tirón, Quinn logró estrellarla contra su cuerpo y abordar sus labios a la fuerza con un beso bastante apasionado - Ni San ni yo… - _¿No era suficiente?_ Intentaría otra vez - Lucy… ¡Tu mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Nos están viendo!

- Con permiso - Entre besos, la mirada sorprendida de sus padres, y tropezones llegaron a un lugar más apartado - ¿Ya? ¿Te calmaste?

Un fuerte manotazo se estrelló contra su hombro

- No puedes solucionar todo así

- No me dejas opción

- No siempre te vas a salir con la tuya

- ¿No siempre? ¿Quiere decir que hoy sí? – La mirada de la morena le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras – Tus métodos no me gustan

- ¿Debo enojarme contigo de una manera que te agrade? - Se cruzó de brazos

- Yo estoy molesta contigo y no paso de ti, te beso – Lo hizo una vez más hasta que la fuerza de Rachel pudo apartarla

- ¿Tú estás molesta conmigo? – Recibió un sí como respuesta - ¿TU estás molesta conmigo? ¿Qué hice yo, Quinn Fabray?

- Ignorarme y cuando no, gritarme. A mi nadie me grita

- Estoy e-no-ja-da, ¿No lo has entendido? ¡ENOJA… - Sin dudas, arreglarían sus problemas a la manera de Quinn Fabray – ¡Quinn! – Exclamó apartándola bruscamente – ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No estoy jugando!

- ¡Yo tampoco! Perdóname, sé que cometí un error, fue una estupidez mentirte pero entiende, haya estado con 8 o con 35

- ¿TREINTA Y CINCO, LUCY?

- NO hay un número y de existir uno no cambia el hecho de que no pretendo estar con nadie más mientras estés en mi vida y te juro por Dios, Rachel, que quiero que sea para siempre – Justo en el clavo.

Rachel tragó saliva y bajó su rostro, ¿Cómo seguir a la defensiva escuchando esas palabras? ¿Cómo seguir a la defensiva mientras recibía tiernos besos acompañados por cientos de perdones susurrados?

Imposible.

- No es solo la mentira… Aunque eso está muy mal, Lucy, no podemos construir una relación así

- Lo sé mi amor, lo sé

- Lucy

- ¿Qué?

- Estuviste con alguien después de decirme por primera vez que me querías

- Rachel, yo…

- Yo sé que no debo enojarme por eso Lucy, porque tu antes de eso siempre me dijiste que no querías compromisos y que no te enamorabas… y todas esas cosas pero… No puedo evitar sentirlo como un engaño, Lucy. No puedo y me da rabia pensarlo

- Te entiendo

- Perdóname por el mal momento, pero uno siente lo que siente, Lucy

- Yo también lo sentí como un engaño, a mi también me dolió… Anoche te lo dije

- Pero estabas borracha, Lucy

- ¿Te quedas con lo malo y con lo bueno no?

Rachel soltó una risita apenada y Quinn aprovechó el momento para besarla una vez más

- Mmm, Lucy, nos van a ver - Recordó que no estaban solas al sentir las manos de su chica acariciando la piel bajo su blusa

- Hiram y Judy han hecho esto cientos de veces – Explicaba sobre sus labios – Seguro creen que ya estamos cansadas de hacer el amor

- No lo digo por mmm por...

- ¡Mamiiiiiiii! - Rachel, a la velocidad de un rayo, saltó lejos de Quinn - Mamá y tío Finn quieren que me vaya con ellos, yo quiero ir con ustedes, ¿Qué hacen?

- Nada

- Rach, San no ha parado de decir cosas que nadie entiende

- ¡Santana! - Cubrió su rostro con sus manos - Lucy, creo que ella también te quiere matar por tu tiránica resolución… Y también creo que a ella no la vas a convencer como me convences a mí

- Jajaja, nooo, imposible

- Aunque sigo enojada

- ¡Rachel! - Protestó

- ¿Por qué no llevas tú a tu mamá y a Sugar? Mi papá y yo nos podemos ir con Finn y Britt, Lucy o con Blaine y Kurt - Caminaban una detrás de la otra y las dos detrás de Beth

- No, te vienes conmigo y Britt también, necesitamos ayudar a las Brittana

- ¿A quién?

- Jajaja así las llamaban en el instituto, Brittana es una mezcla de sus nombres

- Jajaja nosotras seríamos… ¿Rachinn? ¿Quinchel?

- Faberry, Fabray y Berry- Explicó girándose para mostrarle un guiño de ojos

- ¿Por qué tu siempre tienes que ir primero? ¡No es justo!

- ¿Por qué no se han ido? – Las protestas de la rubia se dirigían a sus padres

- Porque falta Beth - Respondió Judy

- ¡No! Yo me voy con ellas

- Te dije que vienes con nosotros y es mi última palabra, Bethany Fabray

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Yo no quiero ir con los adultos! ¡Haz algo, Rachel!

- ¿¡Yo!?

- Sí, Quinn nunca opina cuando mamá o papá hablan

Dos en un día: Su mamá comparándola con su padre, su hija comparándola con Judy… Ambas tenían toda la razón. No podía faltar el toque deprimente del día.

- Vamos, Judy - Habló Hiram rompiendo la tensión del momento - No seas amargada, estaremos en la misma vía y sólo es un viaje de poco más de dos horas, ¿Los años te están pegando?

Suficiente para armar un debate y aceptar la idea de Beth no sin antes lanzar una lluvia de órdenes.

* * *

Paz. Con todos fuera de casa, por fin se respiraba paz.

Santana aparecía de la mano de Beth portando unas enormes gafas oscuras, no gritó, no protestó alterada como todas esperaban, Britt se levantó al verla

- Sant…

- No pienso ir con ella a ningún sitio

- ¿La dejamos aquí sola? Porque yo no me voy sin ti, sin Rachel o sin Beth pero a ella la dejo sin remordimientos. Sabes que lo hago

- Que llame a su prometido para que la venga a buscar

- Su móvil se quedó en su auto

- Que llame del tuyo

- De mi móvil no saldrán llamadas para ese idiota

Santana sacó el suyo. Muerto. Sin batería.

- Voy en el asiento delantero contigo… y que no se le ocurra hablarme

- Vale, vale… Vamos rápido que Rachel está empeñada en pasar por su casa antes de nuestra cena

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- En el auto, ya llevó tus cosas…

En 45 minutos de camino solo se había escuchado la risa y la voz de Beth y Rachel que jugaban divertidas en el asiento trasero. Brittany se perdía en la vista de su ventana al igual que Santana. Quinn se concentraba en el conocido camino.

- Ok, comencemos

- Fabray, es mejor que…

- ¿De verdad te vas a casar Brittany? – No recibió respuesta – Yo misma me voy a encargar de impedir que la vuelvas a ver en tu vida. Sabes que soy muy, muy efectiva cuando me lo propongo

- Yo no lo quiero hacer – Balbuceó entre lágrimas – Sabes que no quiero, San, pero…

- Yo no te estoy preguntando, ya no me interesa lo que hagas

- He pensado mucho en lo que Rachel me dijo

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Cuestionó Quinn mirándola a través del retrovisor

Britt no dio tiempo a contestar

- ¡Vámonos San! ¡Lejos! Por un mes, dos, para toda la vida… Yo no quiero estar con Artie, ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Dejo a Tubby! – Al gat… minino no le gustó la idea

- ¿Qué dices Brittany? ¿Estás loca? Yo no puedo dejar mi vida… _¡Y menos por ti!_

- San, no digas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir

- Cállate que tú no sabes nada, enana… Y no te conviene quedarte sin mí ahora que por fin vas a trabajar en lo que te gusta

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Dijo emocionada

- En serio amor, ¿Te quedas con lo malo y no con lo bueno?

- ¿Quién nos llamó? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿¡Cuándo comenzamos!?

- No es la gran cosa. Se quedaron sin un par de actrices de _El violinista sobre el tejado_ y te están considerando para suplantar a una

- ¿Qué no es la gran cosa dices? ¡Es una obra en marcha! ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué actriz es? ¿A quién interpreta?

- No pregunté, Rachel. Estaba cerrando una etapa de mi vida.

- ¡Tengo que prepararme! No sé nada de esa obra, ¡Nada!

- ¡Hey, idiota! – Quinn reaccionó con el golpe latino - Deja de mirarla y enfòcate en lo que haces, mira que llevamos a tu hija aquí

-Lo… lo siento

- Sí, como sea…

Rachel tocó un par de veces el hombro de Brittany incitándola a seguir insistiendo

- Q puede ayudar a Rachel mientras no estás, ¿Cierto Q?

- Ehhh, sí, claro, supongo

- Jaja, sí, claro

- Tampoco te pases López, yo también puedo ser eficiente

- La eficiencia te durará lo que tardes en saber que ya decidieron que Jessica suplantará a la otra actriz

- ¿En serio?

- ¿QUÉ? Tú no vas a trabajar con ella, Rachel Berry

- ¿COMO? Tú no me puedes ordenar nada, Quinn Fabray

- Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo, ¡Soy tu novia!

- ¿Sí? ¿Desde cuando?

- No me hables así, Rachel Berry

- AHhhhaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa – Gritó Beth agitando sus manos

- ¡BETH! – Escuchó decir a una sola voz

- No me puedes regañar San, ellas comenzaron.

- Está bien pero no grites más

- Ok, ustedes tampoco. No puedo concentrarme – Hablaba de su juego de video

- ¿Qué dices, Santi? ¿Nos vamos?

- Yo no voy a dejar todo sabiendo que tu me vas a dejar a mi en cuanto te digan que el estúpido ese se está matando

- ¡Santana! Hay menores presentes - Muy considerado recordarlo, Rachel

- No se preocupen por mi que yo las estoy inmutando

- Ignorando - Madre y novia corregían.

- Eso

- Santana - Alguien tenía que regresar al tema - No… no tendré manera de enterarme – Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y lo lanzó por la ventana

- Britt, se supone que se había quedado en tu auto, pudiste ahorrarte esa parte

- Lo siento, Q

- Y yo necesitando uno – Se lamentó Rachel

- ¿Quieres uno, amor? Pensé que eras feliz incomunicada

- Sí, lo soy – Se sinceró

- Tienes otro móvil Brittany, vives perdiéndolos… Y no puedes aislarte por siempre

- Solo por un tiempo San, es un comienzo

- Yo no voy a volver a caer. Has prometido mil cosas, mil veces. Ya no más

- Esta vez no son solo promesas, ¿No es así, Britt? – Intervino Quinn

- Es así – Habló Rachel – San, Lucy puede hacer tu trabajo mientras regresas, tranquila que no te voy a despedir ni a cambiar

- No seas idiota enana, no soy tu empleada, no me puedes despedir… Y no voy a regresar de ningún sitio porque NO ME VOY A IR, es inmaduro creer que todo se soluciona huyendo

- ¡Hey! – Protestó la pequeña morena - Fue MI idea y no es inmadura – Quinn sonreía – Será un respiro para su relación y Britt tendrá tiempo para darse cuenta de que Artie no cumplirá sus estúpidas amenazas, ¡Dios! Ya quiero conocer a ese chico que tantos dolores de cabeza _nos da_

- ¿Y tu crees que ella se dará ese tiempo? Insistirá e insistirá como siempre hasta tener noticias de él y cuando sepa que anda estrellando su silla contra las paredes me dejará tirada _como siempre _para ir detrás de él. Me sé muy bien la historia

- Esta vez no pasará, te lo juro Santi, haré lo que me pidas

- No te creo y ya no hablemos más del tema

Brittany se dejó caer sobre su asiento, y rendida, regresó a su trance en la ventana

- Britt no va a regresar a su casa, ni va a volver a ver a Artie. Se quedará en tu casa, Lucy

- Me parece buena idea – Aceptó la dueña del departamento - ¡NO! Hoy no

- ¿Por qué no, Lucy?

- Nuestra cena

- La dejamos para otro día, Lucy – Hizo un gesto con sus manos, señalando a las otras dos chicas en un claro gesto:_ "Esto es mucho más importante"_

Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a acceder. Negó con su cabeza una y otra y otra vez…

- Ni hablar, esa cena no se suspende

- No es que yo tenga muchos ánimos, Lucy. Sigo enojada

- No me interesa, se te pasará a mi lado. Esa cena no se pospone por nada. De hecho, tú te vienes conmigo de una vez y los demás que vean qué hacen con sus vidas

- No puedes ser tan egoísta Quinn, ¡Son tus amigas!

- ¿Y yo, mami? ¿También tengo que ver que hago con mi vida?

- No… Tú vas para donde vaya mamá, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Quinn mostró un puchero que hizo reír a su hija a carcajadas

- Mentira mami, si quiero

- ¿Ves Rachel? Tenemos la aprobación de Beth

- Todavía no entiendo por qué una cena es tan importante, mami

- Cuando estés grande lo entenderás

- Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme cuando esté grande

- Lo sé…

Habían llegado a la acostumbrada parada del Bronx. Finn y sus tripulantes las esperaban un tanto impacientes.

- Nos vemos luego, Lucy. Te amo

- ¿Tu no estabas molesta, enana?

- Estoy, pero la amo – Procurando no molestar a Beth, se inclinó para besar los labios de su chica de una manera casi fugaz pero que logró encender todas las alarmas de la rubia al ver a su chica finalizar el beso con una pícara sonrisa – Nos vemos esta noche, Quinn Fabray. Tenemos que terminar algunas cosas

- Lo dicho. Esa cita no se suspende por nada, ¡Por nada!

- Nos vemos San, te quiero mucho – Beso en la mejilla para ella y un intento de abrazo – Adiós Britt

- ¿Adiós? ¿Ves? Ni tu te crees que San me va a perdonar – El llanto regresaba a la rubia – Sabes que no me verás más y, y…

- ¡Uy! La hiciste llorar, Rach - Beth alababa su idea de ir en el auto con las chicas. Diversión garantizada.

- ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo, Britt? Mi casa no es como las que…

- ¡Si quiero!

- ¡Pero Rachel!

- Ella no va a ver más a Artie – Le hablaba a Santana- Y la cena no se va a suspender Lucy, se quedará con Finn, con papá o con Kurt

- Sí, sí, Q, por favor di que si

- No sé Britt, es que…

- ¿Me puedo quedar con ellas, mami?

- No. Suficiente tengo con el abandono de una… Toma Rachel, si no estás a las ocho en punto en el departamento, te molestaré hasta cansarme

- A eso le llamo confianza, Lucy – Habló sarcástica mientras tomaba el móvil – Vamos Britt, hasta mañana Beth, te quiero mucho, mucho

- ¿Más que a San?

- Más que a San

- ¿Más que a Britt?

- Más que a Britt

- ¿Más que a…

- Más que a todos – Dejó varios besos en su mejilla y bajó rápidamente del auto. Estaba siendo una despedida demasiado larga.

* * *

A las 5:22 Quinn llegó al departamento custodiada por su mamá, su hija y Santana.

A las 6:00 todas estaban más que preparadas para ayudar en la cocina.

A las 6:50 las tres sobrantes se marchaban, dejando como única tarea sacar el postre del horno en unos 15 minutos.

_Mala idea._

A las 7:20 Quinn salía del baño inspirada por un fuerte olor a postre quemado. '_No has dejado de ser tú' _se dijo convencida revisando la heladera. Postres sobraban. Intentaría preparar alguno cualquier otro día.

A las 7:52 se paró frente al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello. Tan perfecta y guapa como siempre, nunca había necesitado demasiado para agradar y con Rachel no fue la excepción, aunque Rachel era la excepción de todo. Absurdo, '_absurdo como las complicaciones del amor' -_recordó las palabras de su chica y sonrió. Era _absurdamente_ feliz.

Miró su reloj: Ocho en punto. Nervios a mil. Cero ruido de llaves.

A las 8:20 comenzó a marcar su número. Nadie contestaba.

A las 8:40 se tomó la primera copa de vino… Hiram tenía razón: Rachel era una diva que la haría sufrir un poco para que sintiera lo que ella había sentido por su mentira.

A las 9:00 el número marcado era el de Finn. Ninguna respuesta. Prohibido llorar.

A las 10:27, solo marcó una tecla: El número uno nunca falla, Santana López jamás falla.

A las 11:15 abría la segunda botella. Ésta sí la compartiría.

Miró su reloj nuevamente. Doce y un minutos de la madrugada.

Rachel _no llegó._

* * *

Me siento como Ryan. Ustedes dirán _"¿Para esto esperamos tanto?"_ y yo les digo: Ni los finales tragi-románticos, ni el PR, ni la reelección de malos presidentes y mucho menos mi mormonalidad por Lea, tuvo que ver :) todo en esta historia está fríamente calculado, ¡Ah! No me odien, siempre hablé de "el día de la cita" :(

**Nota:** Tuve un déjà vu del cuarto capítulo. Creo que Rachel se está vengando ¿Y ustedes?


	34. Compartir tristezas

Cuando Hiram le habló de compartir tristezas, solo pensó en las suyas: Su extraña infancia, su maltratada adolescencia, las exigencias de su padre, su complicada forma de ver la vida, sus secretos, su "inútil" existencia, Beth, su relación amor-odio con su mamá y su hermana… Russel. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que Rachel también tenía o tendría algunas. Mucho menos pensó que algún día las sentiría como suyas.

Ahora, de pie, apoyada en una fría pared de hospital teniendo frente a ella a quién meses atrás se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos, por fin comprendió que no todo giraba en torno a su vida y sus desgracias (si es que podía llamarlas así). Comprendió también que el amor no es solo buenos momentos, besos exquisitos o sentirse rescatada y a salvo; comprendió que también tocaba salvar y rescatar, comprendió que el amor también es dar, comprendió las palabras de Hiram y comprendió que Rachel tenía toda la razón cuando le confesó que no sería feliz si ella no lograba serlo.

Y sintió miedo.

Quinn temía no estar a la altura de sus sentimientos ni de los sentimientos de Rachel, temía no ser lo suficientemente buena como para lograr aliviar sus tristezas, tenía pánico de no poder dejar a un lado su característico egoísmo, condición absolutamente necesaria para amar de la manera que cualquiera debía amar a Rachel.

- ¿No piensas acercarte a ella? – Indagaba Santana ofreciéndole un vaso de café

- Gracias, San

- Te hice una pregunta

- No me presiones, ¿Quieres?

- ¡Te necesita! ¿No ves como está?

- Sí, veo como está y está con Finn

- ¡Vamos, Quinn! ¿Celos? ¿En serio?

- ¡No! Claro que no pero... Es con él con quien tiene que estar, Hiram fue, es… Es como un padre para él. Nadie mejor que Finn para que Rachel comparta este momento

- Él no es su novio – Frenó su reproche por varios segundos - Estoy segura que la enana se muere porque seas tu quien la consuele

- Santana, ya, ¡Déjame en paz! Ya me acerqué a ella, sabe que estoy aquí, es suficiente – Hablaba siendo totalmente consciente de su absurdo intento de justificación - Finn es como su hermano, ¡Está bien con él!

- Chicas – Interrumpió el joven sorprendiéndolas – Voy por algo de comer, ¿Quieren que les traiga algo en particular?

- Yo no, gracias

- Yo tampoco

- Le traeré algo a Rachel, no ha comido nada desde ayer… Necesitaré tu ayuda, a mi no me va a hacer caso – Quinn asintió – Ahora regreso, no la dejen sola con Kurt. Demasiado drama - Sonrió

- Ya vete, Blancanieves – La latina intentaba bromear, Finn obedeció – Ok, ya no está con él ¿Vas?

- No, Santana. Ve tú si tanto te preocupa

Santana agitó su cabeza en señal de absoluta desaprobación

- Animal – Pronunció antes de caminar hasta sentarse al lado de su otra amiga y abrazarla con una ternura raramente utilizada por ella

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? – Cuestionó con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación - ¿Por qué no viene?

- ¿Te estás quejando de mi compañía, Rachel Berry?

- Nunca, San – Volvía a abrazarla – Pero…

- Sí, ya sé – Rodó sus ojos – No te preocupes, ya sabes como es de rara

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa resignada. Miró al frente buscando la mirada de su Lucy y sólo consiguió ver cómo ésta la esquivaba con rapidez

- ¿San? Deberías llevarte a Britt

- ¿En serio, Rachel? No solo te quejas de mi compañía sino que me quieres lejos, ¡Es increíble! ¿Sabes con cuantas personas soy como soy contigo?

- Jajaja no seas tonta… yo te quiero aquí conmigo pero mira a tu chica… Está incómoda, no es necesario que siga aquí… No… No sabemos cuanto va a tardar esto

- Cuando quiera irse que se vaya y punto. Y no es mi chica.

- Ella no va a regresar a su casa… No seas tonta, aprovecha. Britt te quiere

- Lo dudo

- Es como una niña… Cualquiera puede abusar de sus buenas intenciones

- ¿Tu no tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar, enana?

- San, yo en estos momentos no soy la persona más feliz de este mundo y... y no está en mis manos cambiar eso, tu tampoco eres feliz pero... puedes hacer algo, ¿Entiendes?

- Yo tampoco puedo hacer demasiado - Se convencía

- Si puedes

- Si, si, ya…

- Además, ¡Mírala! Pobrecita… Lleva ocho horas en un hospital, por un señor que apenas acaba de conocer, cuatro horas estuvo llorando y lleva cuatro horas, dormida en esa dura e incómoda sill...

No tuvo que decir más. Santana se levantó de inmediato y caminó en diagonal hasta llegar a los asientos que ocupaban Kurt y Brittany. Unos minutos bastaron para despertar a su chica y sacarla de aquel lugar.

Rachel las vio desaparecer, sonrió y regresó a su ensimismamiento. Cruzó sus brazos intentando regalarse un poco de calor.

Una batalla de miradas se desataba en ese mismo instante.

- Toma – Quinn se acercó y extendió su brazo entregándole su abrigo

- Gracias – Lo vistió con rapidez – Lucy…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu no piensas acercarte a mi en toda la noche? No sé, saludarme por lo menos… Preguntarme qué pasó con mi papá

- Yo te saludé… Y sé lo que pasó. Hablé con Kurt

- Un _"Hola Rachel"_ a tres metros de distancia y preguntarle a Kurt, no me vale. ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

- Nada, Rach – Finalmente se sentó a su lado – Ven

- No – Pronunciaba su labio inferior a modo de queja - Me abrazas solo por obligación

- Te amo – La estrujó fuertemente entre sus brazos poco antes de adueñarse de sus labios con un beso tan tierno como profundo

- ¿Estuviste tomando, Lucy?

- Ehhh… sí, un… un poquito

La inquisidora mirada de Rachel se sostuvo en la suya por varios inquietantes segundos

- Ya lo veo – Afirmó Rachel con frustración, volviendo su vista al frente, a la pared donde minutos antes se apoyaba su chica – Pensaste que te había plantado

- Yo no… Quiero decir, sí… Pero…

- Sigues dudando de lo que siento, Lucy

- Yo-yo no dudo, pero…

- ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dejar plantada así, sin más? No era sólo tu noche Lucy, era MI noche, _nuestra_ noche – Aseguró con firmeza - ¿Crees que yo no me muero por hacer el amor contigo? Porque yo creo que te lo he dejado demasiado claro – _Totalmente cierto_ - ¿Sabes qué? No estoy para problemas sentimentales. Mi papá está en esa habitación, muriéndose o luchando por su vida y yo… yo no estoy para esto, Lucy – Regresaban las lágrimas que habían cesado un par de horas atrás - Yo no puedo más. No puedo más con nada. No puedo sola… Y así me estoy quedando, ¡Sola!

- ¡No! No digas eso, Rachel

- ¡Sí lo digo! – Contrario a lo que Quinn esperaba, Rachel volvió a buscar refugio en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – Mi papá… Mi papá era un hombre atlético. Lo recuerdo haciendo ejercicios siempre… Leroy, Leroy era más como yo, de él ya no recuerdo mucho, es casi un extraño, aunque papá se encargó de contarme todo – Su mirada se perdía en un imaginario punto fijo – Hoy me dijo que lo extraña, ¿Puedes créelo? Han pasado quince, no uno, ni tres, ni diez, _quince años_ y él me dice que lo extraña – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Le hacía falta – Y me preguntó si yo estaba bien, si estaba contenta contigo, con todo lo que estaba viviendo… Debí haberle dicho que no

Quinn suspiró. Lo hizo para no llorar… Lo hacía más de lo que siempre había querido y mucho más desde que Rachel entró en su vida. Lloraba por negarse a la felicidad, lloraba por su hija y ahora, ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sólo porque su chica lloraba. _Como para reírse;_ no lloraría porque alguien querido estaba a punto de morir, no lloraría porque lo iba a extrañar, ni siquiera lloraría por su cena en ruinas. Lloraría por el dolor de alguien más, alguien que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre. Jamás lo habría pensado.

- Yo… Yo no me quiero quedar sola, Lucy. No estoy preparada para que me deje, no… no lo estoy – Su rostro se volvía a deformar por el aparentemente incansable llanto y Quinn no pudo hacer más para frenar el suyo, aunque éste llegaba con mucha menos intensidad

- Eso no va a pasar, Rach

- Sí va a pasar, Lucy

- No pienses en eso…

- Soy una egoísta, Lucy… Mi papá aún extrañaba a mi otro papá y ha pasado trece años luchando, pensando en lo que un día fue, pensando, tal vez, en el día que todas sus limitaciones terminasen y… y yo no quiero que terminen yo… yo necesito que mi papá esté conmigo, ¡Yo no quiero quedarme sola!

- No te vas a quedar sola Rachel… Nunca. Mírame – Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos - Mientras yo esté viva, nunca, nunca vas a estar sola

- Estar físicamente no es estar… Hace una hora estabas conmigo pero no estabas

- Estaba. Mis pensamientos siempre están contigo… Desde el primer día. Desde que…

- Servicio a domicilio, señoritas – Finn aparecía con un par de bolsas en sus manos. Las chicas se separaron

- ¿Quieres comer, Lucy? Yo no tengo hambre

- Yo si tengo hambre… y mucha. Pero si no comes, no como

Finn levantó su pulgar alabando la idea

- No seas tonta, Lucy. Come

- No, no quiero, ¿Tú ya comiste, Finnepto?

- Sí, algo… Y Kurt también… Y tu mamá también

- ¿Mi mamá está aquí?

- Llegó hace rato pero no las quiso interrumpir. Está con Kurt en la cafetería

- ¿Y Beth? – Rachel se adelantaba a la pregunta de la rubia

- Tengo entendido que está con Santana

- Vale. Mi mamá no interrumpe y tú sí, Finnocente ¿Ves como te ganas mi desprecio? – Bromeaba mientras revisaba el contenido de las bolsas – Rach, esto se ve muy bien. Me dio más hambre

- Come, Lucy

- ¡Come conmigo, amor! Vamos, me debes una cena

- ¿En serio, Lucy?

- En serio… Un poquito, ¿Si? – Rachel negó con su cabeza - ¿Mitad y mitad? – De nuevo negaba – ¿Un mordisquito y un mordisquito?... ¡Rach! ¡Tengo hambre!

- Está bien, Lucy.

Las horas pasaron y la inminente noticia llegó. Hiram no logró superar un segundo accidente cerebro vascular.

En adelante todo pasó extremadamente rápido, casi como un sueño: Un servicio organizado por Judy, un discurso de despedida dictado por Finn, llanto y silencio por parte de Rachel que en ese momento regresaba a su casa, camino a su nueva realidad. Una más para su larga lista de _nuevas realidades._

- ¿Estás segura de querer quedarte aquí, hija? – Judy tenía sus dudas

- Si Señora Judy. No se preocupe

- Quinnie, creo que es mejor que la llevemos hasta la puerta de su casa

- Es mejor que no, señora Judy. Nunca ha pasado nada pero prefiero evitar… Más si estamos con la niña

- Ok. Esperaremos a los chicos para que te vayas con ellos. No dudes en llamarnos Rachel, por cualquier cosa… ¿Entendido?

- No lo dudaré. Gracias… Bueno, ya llegaron. Nos vemos luego

- Te quiero mucho, enana. No te preocupes por nada, ya conseguiremos otra oportunidad

Rachel asintió llorando una vez más

- Adiós Rach, Tubbi dice que estarás bien

- Espero que este vez si tenga razón

- Adiós Rach – Beth se lanzaba al asiento trasero para despedirse con todas las de la ley – No me gusta verte llorar – Secaba sus lágrimas con sus manitos

- Ya se me pasará bebé, te quiero mucho, mucho – El intenso abrazo de la niña fue, quizás, el que más le había reconfortado – Nos vemos después, Lucy

- Nos vemos – Sus lentes oscuros y sus escuetas palabras, escondían su verdadero estado. Un corto beso fue el final de la despedida.

Judy, Beth, Santana, Brittany y Quinn seguían en el auto. El abrumador silencio fue por cortado por la rubia menos cuerda

- Lord Tubbington opina que deberías ir con ella

- Estoy de acuerdo con él – Saltó Judy

- Yo también – Santana

- ¡Y yo! – Exclamó Beth sólo por seguir la corriente

Una mirada general sobre todas las miradas que se posaban sobre ella fue todo lo que Quinn pudo hacer antes de salir disparada de aquel auto, corriendo detrás de su chica a quien logró alcanzar dándole aviso con un sentido abrazo

- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué… qué pasó?

- Tú. Tú pasas… No te quiero dejar sola

- No soy buena compañía, Lucy. Solo quiero lanzarme en una cama a llorar hasta que ya no pueda más

- ¿Quieres llorar sola o quieres compartir tu tristeza conmigo?


	35. De Bronx a Manhattan

Cuando pensé en este fic cambié mil veces el nombre porque lo correcto sería algo tipo "De _'El Bronx'_ a Manhattan" o "Del Bronx a Manhattan" Puede que no sea correcto como quedó, pero se escucha/ve/lee bonito. Explico ésto ahora porque el capítulo se llama igual (Espero lo disfruten). Muuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

* * *

Su brazo izquierdo dolía y su espalda condenaba la tortura a la cual había sido concienzudamente sometida. Aun así, sus molestias corporales se sentían tan pero tan bien al pensar que eran el mínimo costo a pagar por la tranquilidad de Rachel; horas y horas de llanto culminado entre sus brazos.

A las doce del mediodía, golpeada por la luz del sol, con la misma delicadeza que utilizó para cobijarla, lograba desprenderse de aquel prolongado abrazo.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte, Lucy? - Interrogó sorprendiéndola. Quinn se lamentó, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

- Duérmete, Berry - Con una de sus manos, le obligó a volver a su lugar

- No tengo sueño, Lucy – Se sentó nuevamente - ¿Te vas?

- ¿Cuál es el empeño? ¿Me estás echando?

- No Lucy - Sonrió para alegría de la rubia - La verdad es que… No quiero que te vayas todavía. Sé que deberías estar con tu mamá y tu hija per…

Un rápido y cortísimo beso le impidió seguir hablando

- Iba… Voy, voy a cocinar - Avisó tomando distancia mientras escuchaba una hermosa y discreta risa - ¡No te rías!

- Jajaja ¡Pero tú no sabes cocinar, Lucy!

- Estoy en proceso de aprendizaje, _¡Basta!_ ¡No te rías! Ya arruinaste mi sorpresa

- Lo siento - Se disculpó tratando de ocultar lo gracioso que le resultaba escuchar aquello. Quinn no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo de una manera fugaz.

- Es primera vez que beso a alguien sin haberme lavado los dientes… aunque sea con licor

- ¿Con licor?

La rubia se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? A veces la necesidad apremia – Rachel frunció su ceño procesando las palabras – Mmm voy a solucionar el problema – Señaló la puerta, indicando que por fin iba a salir

- Voy contigo, Lucy

- ¡MALDITA SEA!

- ¡Lucy! ¡En esta casa no se dice eso!

- ¡Me asustó! ¡Parece un alma en pena! Imagínate abrir una puerta y encontrarte una cosa como ésta, esperando no sé qué, con su sonrisa estúpida y esas cejas que se quieren salir de su cara… Ni porque Hiram está mu– Un golpe de silencio. La rubia llevó su mano a su frente reprochando su estupidez y su falta de conciencia

- Hola Finn – Rachel saludaba - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- He estado mejor – Lanzó una mirada a Quinn que seguía mirando sus pies con nerviosismo, apenada por lo que estuvo a punto de decir – Pero no me puedo quejar

- Kurt trajo el desayuno pero ustedes estaban dormidas y no quiso molestar, así que me lo comí. Les traje almuerzo… Ya las iba a despertar

- Muchas gracias, Finn… Y dale las gracias a Carole. ¿Lucy, vas o…?

- Ve tu primero, Rach – Pidió cabizbaja

- Ok

Una vez que Rachel desapareció de su vista, descargó toda su frustración sobre el cuerpo del chico alto

- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! ¿Estás loca? ¡Para! – Finn no podía evitar reírse, era el mismo ataque al que Rachel lo tenía acostumbrado. Al final, serían las finas manos de la rubia las más perjudicadas

- Por tu culpa casi digo una estupidez, ¿Es que acaso no tienes una casa?

- Tengo dos, ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Yo quiero… ¡Arghhhhh! – Chilló – Quiero matarte, _¡Yo iba a cocinar!_

- ¿Tú? Jajajaja… En tu vida has freído un huevo, mucho menos puedes hacer un almuerzo decente

La sentencia le hizo ganar un golpe más

- Tienes razón

- Deberías agradecerme

- Jamás

- ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte?

- ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte tú?

- Yo vivo aquí, eso no se pregunta

- El tiempo que Rachel necesite – Respondió

- ¿Quieres que te compre un cepillo de dientes? Lo vas a necesitar

- Revisa mi bolso. Lo tienes a tu lado. El compartimiento pequeño

- Excelente. Siempre preparada… Conozco esta costumbre del que nunca sabe donde le va a pillar la noche, muy bien rubia, muy bien… - Le lanzó el artefacto – Nunca me has dicho cuales son tus intenciones con mi chica

- No es tu chica, es MI chica

- Mi chica no está sola, Quinn. Puede que sus padres ya no estén pero Kurt y yo somos como sus hermanos y damos la cara por ella… Claro, Kurt aun es un niñato y su palabra no vale mucho, pero la mía sí

- Tranquilo _Blancanieves_, yo amo a Rachel

- ¿Y?

- Y… y nunca he sabido bien como manejarme en la vida pero con ella es distinto… a ella pretendo cuidarla de todo, de todos, de mí si es necesario

Finn sonrió y seguidamente largó una carcajada

- Así me gusta, ¡Que me respetes!

- Eres un idiota – Se preparaba para lanzar lo primero que encontraran sus manos, pero Rachel interrumpió su intención.

El gesto de su rostro volvía a ser el mismo del día anterior. Abatido, decepcionado, _sin ganas_.

- Yo ya me voy… No se preocupen por la cena, también la traeré

- Gracias – Rachel se abrazaba al cuerpo de su amigo

- Finn, no te vayas, yo me voy a bañar rapidísimo, espera a que lo haga, ¿Sí?

- Vale, apúrate rubia.

Un par de horas pasaron hasta que Rachel por fin se dignó a probar bocado. Sentadas en la cama de su habitación, se dibujaba una escena bastante adorable

- Eres una consentida, Rachel Berry. Todo lo que querías era esto

- Fue tu idea, no la mía.

- Sí, sí, claro

- Lucy, ¿Si te cuento algo no te burlas?

- A ver, intenta

- Nunca me ha gustado la sopa… Solo tomaba cuando mi papá me la daba

- ¿Te la daba… _te la daba_? ¿Así como te la estoy dando yo? – Rachel afirmó con su cabeza – Mmm – Unió sus labios con los de su chica - Eres una niña consentida

- Somos dos, Lucy

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo pretendo seguir contribuyendo con la causa. Te voy a consentir – Beso – y consentir – otro – y consentir…

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre

- ¡No quiero más, Lucy!

- Otra cucharada… otra… una más

- Jajajaja ¡Ya!

- ¡La última!… Ahora sí, ya - Abandonó el plato en la mesita de noche, sobre el suyo - Te amo, enana

- Y yo te amo a ti – La confesión logró una caricia en su mejilla y un acercamiento que logró desaparecer todo tipo de distancia.

Parecía que las muestras de afecto eran realmente perjudiciales para la morena quien nuevamente se veía sumergida en un mar de lágrimas. Quinn la estrechaba más y más entre sus brazos

- Lucy – Reía por lo bajo – Me vas a apachurrar

- ¿Apachurrarte? No Rachel, por favor, solo estoy buscando una manera de fundirnos en una sola, ¿No te gustaría? – El sonido de la risa de su chica se apagó tan rápido como había llegado– Sería perfecto poder llevar todo tu dolor conmigo… Esto de compartir tristezas, apesta

- No apesta, Lucy

- No logro hacer que dejes de llorar, ¿De qué sirve esto si no puedo hacer que tu tristeza desaparezca?

- _¡Mi rubia hermosa!_ Me has hecho reír, comer… Me levanté de la cama… Si no estuvieras conmigo todo sería mucho peor… Pero no puedo dejar de llorar… No murió un extraño, Lucy. Murió mi papá

- Lo sé…

- Gracias por estar conmigo, Lucy – Sonrió mirándola a los ojos – Gracias por no dejarme sola ahora que más te necesito

- No me des las gracias, solo hice lo que mi corazón… y cuatro miradas de juicio, me pedían

- Bueno, gracias a Dios por tu corazón y por esas cuatro miradas

- Perdóname, Rach. Yo a veces no sé como… como actuar cuando se trata de ti. Me bloqueo

- ¿Sabes, Lucy? Mi papá me dijo que no fuera tan dura contigo. Tenía esa extraña manía de creer que tarde o temprano, por alguna razón, iba a terminar actuando como mi otro papá lo hacía con él

- Creo que me pude dar cuenta de eso

- ¿Si? ¿Como?

- ¿No me viste hablando con él en la casa de Britt? ¿De verdad me estabas ignorando?

- Jajaja, es imposible que yo logre ignorarte por más que quiera… Sí los vi, Lucy ¿De qué hablaban?

- Hiram creía que ibas a suspender la cena. Me estaba advirtiendo sobre tu "lado resentido"

- Era un cabeza dura

- Si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó, ¿Habrías ido al departamento? Ya sé que me dijiste que sí en el hospital, pero…

- Hablé con papá ese día y le conté que me mentiste… No te preocupes Lucy, no entré en detalles. Él te defendió como siempre. Creo que se sentía muy identificado contigo porque, ya lo escuchaste cuando lo contaba la señora Judy, él era un poco como tú… en cuanto al historial de relaciones, por lo menos… Yo sí le dije que no iba a haber cena, pero eso fue mucho antes de que me atacaras a besos y por millonésima vez me hicieras cambiar de opinión, Lucy. Mientras me besabas pensé, _¡Qué rayos! Quiero hacer el amor con mi rubia. Ya tendré tiempo para hacerle pagar_

- Jajaja… supongo que sabes que razones no te van a faltar – Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente dando paso a un rostro completamente serio - Perdóname por pensar que no llegarías sólo para castigarme

- Siempre, siempre que te quiera "castigar" como tú lo llamas, te lo diré. No tengo corazón para dejarte colgada en algo que sé que esperas con ansias… No sin avisarte – Bromeó

- Eres tan maravillosa… Tan, tan… perfecta. Yo no desconfío de ti, Rachel. No tengo razones para hacerlo. Es solo que… aún no entiendo como alguien tan perfecto como tú, puede estar con un desastre como yo

- Yo no soy perfecta, Lucy. Tu me ves perfecta por lo que sientes… A mi me pasa igual, para mi tu eres el ser más perfecto que existe… Bueno, estás compartiendo el puesto con Beth

- ¿Sí? Interesante

- Y seguro lo compartirás con Samuel

- ¿Samuel?

- Nuestro hijo rubio

- ¿Ya tiene nombre?

- Sí…

- A ver Rachel, resolvamos primero el presente. En la clínica me comporté como una idiota hasta que me hiciste reaccionar, ayer iba a dejarte venir sola hasta que a Lord Tubbington se le ocurrió que lo mejor era que viniese contigo

- ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora le caigo bien al gato?

- Shhhh… No le gusta que lo llamen gato – Susurró - ¿Me perdonas por ser tan idiota?

- No eres idiota… Solo te tardas un poquito más de lo normal para dejar de parecerlo – Ambas rieron – Puedo con eso, siempre puedo esperarte un poco más

- Eres perfecta, ¡Perfecta! Pero es tu culpa que ahora sea así de lenta, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es esperarme

- ¿Mi culpa, Quinn Fabray? ¿Mi culpa?

- Tú culpa Rachel Berry… Antes de conocerte, lo pensaba y lo hacía. Es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Simplemente las dejaba ser, y contigo… contigo tengo que pensar todo… Si yo te llego a dañar, si tú sufres por mi culpa yo, yo no sé, yo me hundo Por eso pienso y pienso y pienso

- Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto. Lo que tu corazón decida estará bien

- El corazón a veces toma decisiones equivocadas

- ¿Sabes qué me pasó contigo, Lucy? Yo siempre pensaba todo, desde el itinerario exacto de mis días, hasta un elaborado y fingido accidente jajaja pero un día te cruzaste en mi camino y revolviste todas las piezas. No me llevaste al hospital como casi todos, no me dejaste tirada, no llegaste el día que te esperaba, me sacaste del trabajo más despreciable que tuve en toda mi vida, me rechazabas y me buscabas, una locura todo, pero me encantó, me encanta… Todo contigo es _"Ahora o nunca, Rachel Berry"_ y siento que tengo que tomar las riendas porque tu las tienes siempre… Entonces es como… una lucha constante en la que estamos completamente de acuerdo, ¿Ves Lucy? Una locura

Quinn supo que su chica había culminado su largo discurso y sin más que decir, procuró el encuentro de sus labios. Con extrema dulzura la dejó caer de espaldas sobre la pequeña cama mientras seguía demostrándole su amor en un beso. Un beso que se estaba convirtiendo en caricias… Y caricias que anunciaban un poco más.

- Me tienen que estar jodiendo ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

- Sí Lucy, jajaja, es Finn

- ¡No me jodas! ¿No lo quieren en su casa o qué?

- Lucy, amor… tu lenguaje

- Lo siento, pero… ¡Dios! ¿Tú y yo nunca vamos a poder…? – Apretó sus puños totalmente frustrada mientras giraba hacia un lado, abandonando su posición sobre el cuerpo de la morena – Es increíble

- Por lo menos no nos está molestando, Lucy. Podemos…

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron reír a Rachel con mucha más intensidad. La cara de la rubia era un gracioso poema

- ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Necesitan algo? – La risa de Rachel le había indicado a Finn que podía jugar una pequeña broma

- ¡Sí! Que nos dejes hacer el amor EN PAZ – Quinn finalizó la sentencia en un grito desesperado pero sonreía sin poder evitarlo, escuchar a Rachel reír siempre valía una inmensa sonrisa

- Vale, vale, le subiré el volumen al televisor, no quiero escuchar gritos. Aunque dudo que tu… - Quinn abrió sus ojos y su boca exageradamente - Olvídalo, sigan

- Está jugando, Lucy – Besó su mejilla sin parar de reír – Además, yo estoy segura de que si me harás gritar. Digo, de algo tiene que valer tu experiencia con muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, mucha…

- Yaaa… ¿Tu también estás en mi contra?

- Muchas mujeres - Finalizó

- ¿Tienes pasaporte?

- No Lucy, ¿Por qué?

- Lo necesitamos con urgencia. Creo que tendré que sacarte del país para poder hacer el amor contigo. Santana, mi mamá, Finn, Tubbi, Beth… Parece que tienen un acuerdo

- Yo también lo creo, Lucy

Juntaron sus labios una vez más y un fuerte ruido se dejó escuchar fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Esta vez fue sin querer! - Escucharon decir

- Lo voy a matar… ¡Lo mataré!

- Jajajajajajajajajaja

Vencida, Quinn pensó en algo más para entretener a su chica

- ¿Tienes fotos de Leroy?

- Claro, Lucy

- ¿Quieres verlas? - Rachel asintió – Búscalas

- Creo que te estaban llamando, Lucy

- ¿Quién? – Indagó tomando el primer álbum que llegaba a sus manos

- Mmmm, tienes tres llamadas perdidas de tu mamá y una de… Brooke

- Ok, llamaré a mi mamá. Ven – Rachel se sentó entre sus piernas y colocó el álbum sobre las suyas - ¿Este es Leroy?

- Sí

- ¡Qué guapo!

- ¿Quién es Brooke, Lucy?

- Una amiga

- ¿Qué tipo de amiga? ¿Amiga como Santana o…

- Una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga de muchas, muchas...

_- _Shhhh_ ¡Hola mamá! Sí, lo siento, no escuché el móvil… Sí, todo bien, sí… está tranquila ¿Y Beth? Dile que… Que todavía no puedo. Ok… Hola bebé, ¿Qué? __¿Quieres hablar con Rachel? - _Beth quiere hablar contigo

_- Hola Be…_

_- ¿Cuándo me devuelves a mi mami? –_ Susurró con rapidez, procurando no ser escuchada por Judy

_- Jajaja_ - ¡Niños! Siempre tan directos y sinceros – _Hoy… Hoy en la noche te regreso a tu mami_

- No – Habló Quinn en su oído

_- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Sí bebé, es una__…_

_- _¡No lo prom_…_!

- _…__promesa_

_- ¿Vienes con ella?_

_- No sé_

_- Si vas a seguir llorando, no quiero que te quedes sola ¡Ven!_

_- Te quiero mucho, bebé_

_- Yo también. Nos vemos más tarde_

_- ¿Quieres hablar con Quinn?_

_- No. Estoy jugando con Britt. Nos vemos ahora_

_- Ok… Te quiero. _Toma Lucy, ya puedes llamar a Brooke

- Tonta – Besó su hombro al tiempo que veía fotos despreocupadamente – Jajajaja aquí pareces un fantasmita ¡Que linda!

- No te rías Lucy que tu no tienes color. Yo mejoré con los años

- No lo discuto – Aseguró rozando su brazo con el dorso de su mano - Rach, ya tenemos a la mini Quinn – Rachel cerró el álbum y giró enfrentando la verde mirada - Nos falta una mini Rachel ¡Y se detiene la fábrica!

- ¿Estamos hablando de hijos y no comencé yo?… Esto es genial. Yo quiero un hombrecito, un mini… ¿Russel?

- ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! – Con una almohada golpeó suavemente su cabeza - ¡Con eso no se juega! Nuestro hijo no se va a parecer a ese señor

- No sabemos Lucy, porque lo vas a tener tú – Posó su dedo índice sobre su pecho - Quiero un rubiecito con tus ojos. Volverá locas a todas sus compañeritas… y yo me encargaré de espantarlas – Imaginó

- Que feo, Rachel Berry ¿Piensas ser una suegra de esas?

- Lo que viviré con Russel en algún momento de mi vida, lo tiene que pagar alguien, Lucy – Ambas rieron nerviosamente pensando que no podrían hacerlo cuando el pensamiento se volviese realidad.

- Tus argumentos son válidos

- Lo sé_…_ Mira a mis papás aquí. Ésta casa inmensa era nuestra, ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Rachel?

- Te escucho, Lucy – Abría otro de los álbumes buscando más memorias que compartir - ¿Lucy? - Apresuró al no escucharla

- ¿Te vas conmigo?

- Estoy pensando… Creo que Beth quiere que vaya, creo que ahora sí me quiere

- No te pregunto si te vas conmigo hoy…

- ¿Entonces Lucy?

- Pregunto si te vas conmigo para siempre

- ¿Qué? – Buscó sus ojos con inmediatez

- Sí… Ya… Ya no tienes que estar aquí, no… no tienes algo que… que te ate a éste… sitio

- Es mi casa, Lucy

- Lo sé, es tu casa. Yo… yo te, te estoy ofreciendo un hogar. Bueno, tú conoces la diferencia de términos mucho mejor que yo

- Lucy, ¿Lo… lo has pensado bien?

- Muy bien. Lo he pensado demasiado como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo… La idea me está dando vueltas desde que me llamaste desde el hospital

La morena se lanzó a sus labios casi con desesperación, sus manos sujetaban su rostro con firmeza

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Balbuceó Quinn como pudo

- Eso… es un… no sé que decir

- Di que sí, amor… Te juro que tendrás tu espacio, puedes hacer tu vida de siempre, puedes, puedes tener una de las habitaciones solo para ti, te juro que no te molestaré para nada ni por nada, puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras, sin dar explicaciones… puedes ignorarme si quieres

Rachel agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro

- No, Lucy. No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo

- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó a la defensiva

- Porque tenemos una relación y es casi utópico que se cumpla todo lo que dices

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, para empezar, _¿Una habitación solo para mi?_ ¿A quién quieres engañar? Vivirás metida allí o yo en la tuya… Lo tienes claro. ¿Cierto?

Quinn procuró no sonreír ante las imágenes que se atravesaban por su mente

- No tiene porqué ser así, ¿Qué otra queja tienes, Berry?

- ¿No me molestarás por nada? ¿Puedo salir sin dar explicaciones?

- Sí, eso dije. Puedes hacerlo…

- Ok… Piensa en esto; Viernes, ocho de la noche, tu estás en el sofá leyendo y yo salgo de MI habitación, _esa que no compartiré contigo,_ levantas tu vista y me ves: Llevo una falda súper, súper corta, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje salvaje

- Tu nunca llevas maquillaje, mucho menos llevaras maquillaje salvaje

- ¡Imagínalo, Lucy! Es algo que algún día sucederá

- Ok. Estoy imaginandolo

- Me veo estupenda

- Como siempre

- Y me despido con un beso - Ejecutó la acción - _'Nos vemos mañana, Lucy. Te amo'_

- Espera, ¿Mañana?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Con quién se supone que vas a salir_ "hasta mañana"_?

Rachel negó con su cabeza

- Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin dar explicaciones

- Ok… Estoy entendiendo tu punto. Confío en ti, no tienes porqué decirme a donde vas ni con quién. Y ya. Suficiente.

Error._ Nunca es suficiente_ cuando es Rachel Berry quien explica

- Te diré con quien voy a salir Lucy, sólo porque soy una buena novia. Voy con Jess y ot_…_

- ¿Con quién? ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte sin mi permiso, Rachel Berry! ¡Soy tu novia!

Y ahí está. Un triunfo más para Rachel Berry.

- Yo voy a cualquier lado. Me dijiste que no me molestarías para nada ni por nada

- Ok, ok… Entonces yo también voy a salir

- Tú no vas a ningún lado porque tendremos serios problemas

- Si tu sales, yo salgo

- ¿Ves que es imposible cumplir lo que propones?

- Sí – Concedió entristecida

- No podemos pretender que nada va a cambiar si me voy contigo… Todo va a cambiar. Puede ser para bien, puede que no… Es toda una responsabilidad

- Yo quiero asumirla, ¿Tú no? – Rachel continuaba observandola sin saber qué decir, ¿Más cambios en su vida? _¿Más nuevos comienzos?_ - ¿Tienes miedo? ¿No crees que vaya a funcionar?

- No sé, quiero creer que sí

- Perfecto. Podemos comenzar creyendo

- ¡Todo esto va tan rápido, Lucy! Aún no han pasado seis meses desde la primera vez que nos vimos y parece que hemos vivido años

- Y aquí estoy otra vez cruzándome en tu camino y revolviendo todas tus piezas_…_ Hace un rato me dijiste que te encanta, ¿No?

- Sí. Me encanta

- ¿Tendríamos mucho que empacar? – Rachel negó - ¿Necesitaríamos ayuda? – Negó nuevamente - ¿Entonces…?

- Entonces, si no func…

- Hagamos algo - Interrumpió - Dejarás este sitio intacto pero te llevarás la mayoría de tus cosas; ropa, no sé, lo que quieras, pongamonos a prueba por un mes. Si no funciona, regresas y listo

- Y listo, Lucy _¡Tan sencillo!_ Sería como un divorcio y un divorcio es un fracaso… A mi no me gustan los fracasos

- Claro, y como yo estoy tan acostumbrada y llevo un fracaso tras otro, me encantan

- No Lucy, no quise decir eso

-_ ¡Arriésgate!_ Lánzate conmigo… Tu eres la más sensata de las dos y la que más ha apostado por esto. Hazlo otra vez, por favor

Rachel cubrió su rostro con sus manos y respiró profundo

- Voy por la maleta. Ayúdame a vaciar ese cajón

- ¡Si! - Exclamó como si de una anotación en un juego se tratara - ¡Te amo, Rachel! Lo vamos a hacer bien, ¡Ya verás! - Lanzaba el contenido del cajón sobre la cama

- ¡Lucy! Esa ropa estaba doblada

- ¡Lo siento! Es la emoción

- ¡No me gusta el desorden!

- ¡Ay por Dios, Rachel! Es un poquito, ¡Van a una maleta!

- Van _ordenadas_ en una maleta

- Como sea - La sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y regalandole un beso que la dejó sin respiración - ¿Ves? Hasta nuestras discusiones son perfectas

- No me gusta el desorden - Se encargó de remarcar cada sílaba

- Tendrás que contagiarme esa costumbre. Por cierto, estás despedida… No puedes ganar dinero por ayudar en tu propio hogar

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no estoy despedida. _Renuncio._

_- _Perfecto. La liquidación se la daré en su nueva habitación, señorita - Susurró en su oído antes de dejar un beso en su cuello y regalarle una de sus miradas matadoras - Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

- Mejor seguimos con la maleta a menos que quieras irte sola hoy y que yo me vaya mañana

- De eso nada - Tomó un puñado de ropa y la lanzó a la maleta

- ¡Lucy! Mejor ve por mi cepillo de dientes y lo que consigas en el baño que sea de mujer

Quinn aceptó la orden de inmediato. Al salir observó a Finn hurgando en la cocina

- ¡JA! No nos vas a poder interrumpir nunca más

- ¿Enloqueciste?

- Rachel se va conmigo

- ¿Se va_…_? ¿Se va?

- Sí. Para siempre

El chico frunció su ceño y caminó hasta la habitación de su amiga

- Rachel, ¿Es cierto que te vas para siempre?

- Bueno, eso parece

- ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? ¿Lo pensaron bien?

- ¿Me dejas a solas con él, Lucy? Por favor

- Claro - Permitió en contra de su verdadera voluntad - Buscaré tus cosas

Rachel cerró la puerta. Lo abrazó

- No lo he pensado bien pero quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo.

- Entiendo

- Te sabes el camino a casa de Lucy, yo me sé éste camino. Somos hermanos Finn, estoy dejando una casa, no los estoy dejando a ustedes

- ¡Vaya! - Resopló intentando no llorar - Es fuerte. Todo está cambiando

- Voy a extrañar llegar y verte invadiendo mi espacio jajaja - Reía entre lágrimas que intentaba desaparecer con sus manos mientras continuaba su labor con la maleta

- Puedes dejarme un juego de llaves de la casa de la antipática y apareceré con frecuencia por allá

- Jajaja, ¿Tu quieres que Lucy me mate?

- Tienes razón, mejor no

- Espera unos meses y te daré lo que pides - Afirmó con un guiño de ojos

- Jajajaja es un trato - Estrecharon sus manos - Rachel, ¿Crees que va a funcionar?

- Espero que sí - Abrió la puerta - Ven, Lucy. Solo falta eso

Quinn respiró aliviada porque su chica no cambió de opinión, introdujo en la maleta lo que llevaba en sus manos. Finalmente, la cerró

- Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

- Nos vamos

- Dame la maleta. Las acompaño.


	36. ¿Qué va a pasar?

Muchas ideas en un solo capítulo, así quedó, espero lo disfruten :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

El nuevo cambio no había resultado sencillo; Poco fue el tiempo que tuvo Rachel para llorar, casi nulos eran sus añorados momentos a solas. El que un día fue el refugio de una solitaria y descontrolada chica de veintitrés años, era ahora solo un asilo de amigas, gatos, madres, una hija y una novia huérfana… Para Quinn tampoco estaba siendo fácil.

Pero toda moneda tiene dos caras: Abundaban los buenos ratos, amenas comidas _en familia_, una atención desmedida (esa que le hizo entender a Rachel que Quinn tenía razón: Es posible amar y odiar con la misma intensidad), abundaban las largas charlas nocturnas y abundaban los nuevos ritos que, con pequeños detalles, procuraban no convertir en pesadas costumbres.

Sobraban las discusiones que se solucionaban con_ besos_. Sobraban los reproches y las _ganas frustradas_.

Hasta el momento,_ bastaba el amor._

- Hola, ¡Buenos días! – Rachel abrió la puerta principal a la segunda timbrada. Beth, sentada en el sillón y enrollada en su manta, robó unos segundos a la imagen del televisor para saber quien se atrevía a molestar.

- ¿Tú eres…?

- Rachel, ¿Y tú?

- ¿Está Quinn? Llámala – Ordenó entrando sin esperar invitación. Tomó asiento inspeccionando a la conocida personita que se encontraba a un costado – ¿Beth?

- ¿Siiiii? – Contestó ella sin prestar mayor atención. Sus dibujos animados eran mucho más interesantes que cualquier chica fastidiosa

- ¡Hola!

- Hola

- Estás muy guapa

- Gracias

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

- No

- La última vez que…

- Shhhh – Silenció sin mirarla, haciendo una señal con su mano

- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida? Te pedí que llames a Quinn

- Disculpa pero, no recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

- Ya te dije, Rachel. Rachel Berry

- ¿Y? Eso no me dice nada

- ¡Tú tampoco me has dicho quien eres! – Protestó cansada cruzando sus brazos

- Yo no tengo que decirte nada, llama a Quinn

- Es de pésima educación que vengas y pases sin ser invitada. Además, ¡Es domingo! ¡Apenas son las ocho de la mañana! ¡Y para colmo me tratas así! Tú no sabes si soy la hija de un presidente o si soy…

Rachel comenzó a divagar y la actitud dominante de la chica se suavizó un poco. Cuando se levantó para enfrentar a la más pequeña, comenzaron las explicaciones

- No pensé que Quinn tendría compañía. Ya sabes, lo normal en ella, un domingo a esta hora, es que apenas llegue o esté por llegar de algún otro sitio… Ok, espero no estar hablando de más – Reflexionó luego de su poco pensado discurso

- No. No te preocupes

- Quería darle una sorpresa

- Entiendo

- ¿Está o no está? …Un momento. Si Beth está aquí, ¿Los Fabray están aquí? – Susurró lo último con algo de vergüenza en su rostro, apoyando su mano sobre su pecho – Nunca antes había visto a Beth en NY y dejarla con Quinn es… tu sabes, es… Una locura, un desastre

- Solo está la Señora Judy, no en este momento, pero sí est… ¿Me puedes decir quien eres y por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Por favor

- Brooke – Extendió su mano – Brooke Adams, soy amiga de Quinn, ¿Viniste con ellas? – Se refería a Judy y Beth - ¿Eres nueva? – Indagó dando por hecho que la morena era solo una empleada más

- Espera. Voy a llamar a Quinn

- Si está durmiendo, déjala. Odia que la despierten y no quiero ser culpable de su mal humor… Todo lo contrario – Otro pensamiento al aire – Creo que lo mejor será que regrese más tarde

- ¡NO! Voy a buscarla. No te equivocas, acaba de llegar, se estaba bañando. Ya la traigo

- ¿Está acompañada? Si no, puedo ir yo… Me sé perfectamente el camino

- _'Perra regalada'_ - pensó - Siéntate, estás en tu casa –_ Dijo._

- Gracias – Pacientemente esperó que Rachel desapareciera de su vista - ¿Quién es ella, Beth? ¿Tu nueva niñera?

- No

- ¿Quién es?

- Es la novia de mmm… De Quinn

- ¿LA QUÉ?

Con muy poca delicadeza, Rachel estrelló una almohada en la cabeza de su rubia, ésta se levantó exaltada mirando a todos lados sin entender qué estaba sucediendo

- ¡Rachel! – Exclamó al tomar conciencia - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

- Levántate, te buscan

- No estoy para nadie – Respondió envolviéndose entre las sábanas, encogiendo su cuerpo – Que manera tan amorosa de despertar a tu novia en medio de la madrugada

- Allá afuera está Brooke. Sales o la hago pasar, tú decides… Yo voy a seguir viendo televisión con Beth

- Ok. Dile que pase – Contestaba sin moverse un solo centímetro

- ¡Lucy!

- Te estoy diciendo que no quiero ver a nadie pero ya que insistes, déjala pasar y yo me encargo de mandarla al diablo, ¿Contenta?

- No. Levántate y atiéndela, ¡No te lo digo más!

- Eres insoportable, Rachel Berry ¡Insoportable! – Increpaba de pie, viéndola salir de su habitación - ¡Rachel!

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero mis buenos días

- Buenos días, Quinn

- ¡Así no! Ven, tú sabes cómo

Regresó a su posición en la cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza. Una enternecida e inoportuna risa de Rachel se dejó escuchar al ver las acciones de su chica

- ¿Qué haces, Lucy?

- Me duermo otra vez para que me despiertes como me tienes acostumbrada. Si no, no me muevo y Brooke va a subir… y va a querer que hagamos cosas y… y no me voy a poder negar, y…

Mala elección de palabras que le costaron otro inesperado almohadazo.

- Eres una payasa, Lucy – Aseguró. Sin embargo, subió a la cama y se ubicó bajo las sábanas abrazándose a la espalda de su chica. Por varios segundos se dedicó a dejar tiernos besos en su cuello – Buenos días, Lucy – Susurró en su oído logrando estremecerla como cada mañana desde hacía ya poco más de dos semanas.

- Mucho mejor – Afirmó girando para lograr el encuentro de sus miradas. Besó sus labios con la misma delicadeza con la que había sido tratada anteriormente - ¿Por qué no le dices que me morí?

- Porque esto fue el colmo, Quinn Fabray – Expresó alejándose y regresando a su actitud defensiva – Tú supuestamente no respondes sus llamadas

- No respondo sus llamadas

- Supuestamente – Enfatizó –Y ella sigue insistiendo. Si no la enfrentas hoy, la vamos a tener todos los días en ésta casa y si es así, te juro que regreso a la mía. Estoy cansada de saber de tus amiguitas y en especial, estoy cansada de ella

- No son tantas – La mirada de Rachel le indicó que era momento de pasar a otro tema – Dile que voy en un momento

- Procura no arreglarte demasiado – Advirtió antes de dejarla a solas.

- _¡Ay, Rachel Berry!_ – Hablaba frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño – Qué difícil. Definitivamente no podemos seguir así.

_(…)_

- ¡Quinnie! ¡Estás viva! – Saludó propinándole un prolongado beso muy cercano a la comisura de sus labios

- Brooke, ¡Por favor! – Se quejó apartándola y lanzando una mirada a su alrededor

- Lo siento. No te preocupes por tu hermanita, afortunadamente está bastante concentrada en los comics

- No como quisiera – Habló la niña sorprendiendo al resto – Ven Rach, vamos a la habitación de mami

- Ve tu primero bebé, tengo que… voy a

- Acompáñala – Sugería la invitada extra - Quiero hablar a solas con Quinn

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar a solas, Brooke

Rachel decidió seguir a Beth pero se detuvo justo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de las otras dos. Aún podía escuchar todo cuanto se hablase en el salón

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Beth? ¿Es tu novia?

- ¿Beth te dijo que…? ¿Rachel?

- Claro Quinn, ¿Debería preguntarte por alguien más?

- No

- ¿Es tu novia?

- No. Sabes que los compromisos no van conmigo

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Una nueva empleada?

- Tampoco… Así que cuidado con como la tratas. Es… Es una de… De las amiguitas de… de Santana

- ¿En serio? – Reía - ¿Qué pasó con Britt? ¿Ya no le van las rubias?

- Sí, pero… - Su respiración se aceleró al ver a Rachel de nuevo en escena. Sabía que había escuchado su falsa declaración y estaba en grandes, grandes problemas. La morena siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

Ruido de platos, cajones y demás reportaban el humor de la chica. Quinn sintió que una nueva gran pelea se avecinaba. Como si todas las anteriores no fueran suficientes.

- Brooke, al grano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No respondes mis llamadas, no respondes mis mensajes, ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

- Nada

- ¿Nada?

- Sabes como soy. Me aburrí.

Rachel abrió sus ojos y su boca de manera exagerada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Siempre eres tan estúpida, Quinn. Tú no me puedes decir "me aburrí" y ya, _¡Yo no soy cualquiera!_

- Ni cualquiera ni especial, eres una más… y lo siento, pero también me aburrí de ti. Algún día iba a pasar, me había tardado

- Eso no me dijiste la última vez, ¿Recuerdas? Ni la anterior a esa o la anterior a esa y la anterior… Ni cuando estaba muy tranquila con mi novio y me llevaste a esto – Hizo un movimiento con sus manos que las encerraba a las dos en la sentencia

- Brooke, ¡Por Dios! ¿Como le dices que estás aburrida a alguien a quien te quieres llevar a la cama? ¿Acaso no piensas?

- ¿Este es otro de tus momentos?

- No Brooke, lo que sea que tu y yo hayamos tenido, se acabó. Ya no quiero verte más… No de la manera que sabemos

- ¿Qué pasó contigo, Quinn?

- Ya te dije, me aburrí de ti

- Lena, Phoebe y Ash me lo advirtieron. Todas hablan de tu repentino cambio. Ya no se te ve en las fiestas, no aceptas invitaciones… pensé que simplemente habías cambiado de ambiente o que estabas en una de esas crisis depresivas en las que te encierras aquí a ver televisión hasta que tus ojos no dan más… ¿Qué diablos hace aquí tu familia? ¿Es por eso tu cambio?

Quinn la veía realmente admirada por su intromisión, ¿Con qué derecho exigía explicaciones?

- No es tu asunto

- Eres una… - Respiró profundo - Dime la verdad Quinn, ¿Quién es esa enana narizona? Me parece que se siente demasiado _'en confianza'_ en esta casa, ¿Es hija de la señora que cuidaba a Beth? – El parecido era bastante considerable - ¿Te estás acostando con ella?

Quinn rascó su cabeza mientras pensaba _'Eso te pasa por meterte con mujeres, los hombres son menos dramáticos. Ahora aguanta Quinn, aguanta a la loca que no para de exigir explicaciones y a la enana que no para de hacer ruido en la cocina para que no se te olvide que te va a matar cuando la loca se vaya… ¡Maldita sea!'_

- ¡Maldita sea! En esta casa no dejan dormir, no sé para qué… - Un besó de Rachel (que apareció como un rayo) silenció las palabras de Santana; ésta, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, se aferró a su cintura - ¿Qué pasa, enan…?

Quinn desvió su atención a eso que robaba la de la chica con la que hablaba

- ¿Qué demonios, Rachel? ¡Santana! - La rubia hacía un llamado de atención verbal, acompañado de un fuerte zarandeo - ¡RACHEL! –Finalmente y con mucha brusquedad logró separarlas. Tomó a su chica fuertemente por su cintura y con poco esfuerzo logró levantarla en brazos arrastrándola fuera del lugar

- ¡Lucy! Bájame – La rubia siguió su camino.

El ascensor dejó ver a una confundida Judy

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya venimos, mamá. Está Brooke en casa, ¡Sácala!

- No puedo sacarla, no es un animal… ¿Estás bien, Rachel?

- Sí, señora Judy

- ¿Por qué la llevas así, Quinnie? ¿Van a salir en pijama? ¿Qué está pasando?

La puerta cerrada del ascensor fue la única respuesta que pudo conseguir.

Mucho antes que los pies de Rachel tocaran el piso, los labios de la rubia tocaron los suyos con rabia y pasión a partes iguales, borrando por completo el sabor de cualquier beso anterior.

- No hagas eso otra vez Rachel Berry, no lo hagas. No sé de lo que soy capaz – Rachel rodó los ojos y bufó con ironía. Si Quinn era capaz de cualquier cosa, ella también – Yo sé que tú puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero tienes que respetarme, no puedes besar a mi mejor amiga solo porque tienes un condenado ataque de celos ¡Somos pareja, Rachel!

- No me pareció escuchar eso, ¿Lo somos?

- ¡Estamos viviendo juntas!

- "Juntas" Quinn, "juntas"

- Tú y tus putas comillas, ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No maldigas!

- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea y maldita sea!

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, una vez más

- Luego dices que soy yo la infantil, Lucy

- Camina – Señaló su auto

- ¿Para donde vamos? No quiero salir

- ¡Camina!

- Yo siempre voy en el asiento de... – Detuvo sus palabras al ver que Quinn entró con ella al asiento trasero. Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron sus ceños lanzándole la peor de sus miradas a la otra.

- Tienes que respetarme

- ¿Y tú a mí no?

- Dime cuándo te he irrespetado, ¿Cuándo?

- No lo puedo creer, Quinn ¿Sabes qué? No hice nada que alguna de las amiguitas de Santana no haría, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

- ¿Y esa es tu solución? ¿No puedes hablar conmigo y preguntarme por qué dije eso? ¿Alguna vez te he negado?

- Sí, hoy – Justo en ese momento, Rachel supo que tal vez había exagerado un poco - Fue un estúpido beso, Lucy, no hagas un drama de esto

- ¡Ja! Que no haga un drama de esto, ¡Que no haga un PUTO drama de esto! – Pateó el asiento delantero – Yo sé que vivo jodiendo todo pero estoy cansada de que me lo hagas ver de las peores maneras, ¿No entiendes que me duele que beses a cualquier otra persona? Suficiente tengo con tener que soportar que un estúpido actor llegue más lejos contigo de lo que yo he podido, ¡Maldita sea!

Rachel tragó saliva. Era oficial: Quizás se había pasado un poquito con aquel beso… Quizás más que un poquito considerando que Santana le había correspondido al segundo intento.

Pero no reconocería su error. No directamente.

- Es Santana, Lucy. Está enamorada de Britt, es tu amiga, no deberías ponerte así

- No me digas lo que debería o no. Besos, practicamente es lo único que ha habido entre nosotras en toda nuestra relación y vas por ahí regalándolos como si fueran nada

- Y aquí vamos. La historia sin final

- ¿Qué me diferencia a mí del resto, Rachel? Cuéntame

- No puedo creer que preguntes eso, ¡No lo puedo creer! Esta conversación se termina aquí, Lucy. Yo creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes bien la respuesta

Quinn sujetó su brazo impidiendo su magistral salida

- Esta conversación termina cuando yo lo diga…

- Como siempre, como todo. Cuando tú digas, Quinn

- ¿Cómo siempre? Siempre se hace lo que tú quieres, siempre tienes la última palabra…

- ¿YO Lucy?

- Tu Rachel… ¿Quién le dijo a Beth que sí podía dormir con nosotras?

- Yo, pero

- ¿Quién le dijo a Brittany que podía tener su propia habitación en el departamento?

- Yo, pero…

- ¿Quién dejó hacer una casa para Lord Tubbington en el balcón?

- Yo, pe…

- ¿Quién le dijo a mi mamá que la vamos a acompañar de regreso a Ohio? ¿Quién toma decisiones de vida sin siquiera consultar?

- Ya supéralo, Lucy. Te expliqué mil veces que no fue algo planeado, no tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo

- Estoy cansada, todo es un desastre, demasiado para solo dos semanas.

- Lo sé, Lucy. Se cuenta y no se cree.

Más que increíble. Entre tantas atenciones, al tercer día de su ingreso oficial en el departamento, Rachel decidió que debía seguir adelante a como de lugar, con ganas o no, con fuerzas o no, pero debía escapar de Brittany y Judy de alguna u otra manera.

No contaba con la astucia de Santana. La latina se había encargado de omitir detalles y causar revuelo con la negativa de Rachel para tomar el primer rol importante que se le había ofrecido. Más de un director tuvo curiosidad por la chica de gran voz de la que tanto se hablaba por esos días. Más de uno lanzó una buena oferta. Al final, Rachel se dejó convencer por la latina y aceptó la opción que parecía más descabellada: Una historia totalmente nueva escrita por un joven poco conocido que buscaba impulsar la carrera de actores tan poco conocidos como él. Un protagónico en el que exploraría la sexualidad de una chica de finales del siglo XIX cansada de ignorar las mejores cosas de la vida.

Tendrían un año para armar una perfecta puesta en escena y los primeros ensayos serían poco rudos. Los encargados de llevarla, a ella y a sus -hasta ahora- adorables compañeros, a la palestra de Broadway, apostaban por los logros progresivos.

- Nuestras discusiones ya no son divertidas… No podemos hablar tranquilamente, no tenemos tiempo para nosotras, pasas más tiempo fuera que en casa.

- Sabes que no es por ti, Lucy, ya lo hemos hablado… Estaba acostumbrada a menos atenciones, amo a tu mamá pero me agobia. Y mejor no hablemos de Brittany

- ¿Y tu crees que yo estoy muy feliz con esto? Son dos semanas, Rachel… Y tú y yo nada de nada. Y hace 20 días estaba emocionadísima preparando todo para una cita que iba a terminar en sexo… ¡Y nada!

- Yo no…

- ¡SHHHHH! – Silenció – Y ayer se me ocurre ir a uno de tus ensayos y veo que alguien que apenas acaba de entrar en tu vida ha llegado casi tan lejos como yo

- En los ensayos casi no me toca, Lucy y si lo hace, lo hace sobre la ropa

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué dije? – Rachel hacía un repaso mental de sus palabras, intentando entender la cara de su chica

- ¿EN LOS ENSAYOS? ¿Quieres decir que…?

- ¿No te lo había dicho, Lucy?

- Evidentemente, no

- Bueno, eso... En los ensayos no importa pero luego se tiene que ver real… tú sabes. Pero recuerda que todo es mentira

Quinn tapaba su rostro con ambas manos

- Voy a matar a Santana – Murmuró – Y al que escribió eso y al idiota del protagonista… Y a mi mamá… y a Tubbington y a Brittany… Se salva Beth porque está chiquita

Rachel rió por lo bajo

- No te rías. A ti te haré el amor y cuando esté satisfecha, también te mataré

- ¿A mi por qué?

- ¡Por todo! Por besar a Santana – Jugaba con el asiento delantero de manera infantil, no quería ver a su chica – No puedes darle a ella lo mismo que a mi… Y al idiota del actorcito

- Yo no le doy a Benjamin lo mismo que a ti

- Cierto, a él le das más…

- No. Yo actúo con él, contigo vivo

- "Vives"

Rachel sonrió y se acercó un poquito

- Lo de Santana también fue solo actuación, un juego. Si dices que soy una de sus amiguitas, pues…

- ¿Un juego? – Buscó su mirada – A mi no me parece, ¡Pude ver su lengua! Santana es una enferma y hace mucho que no tiene sexo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarla?

- Bueno Lucy, ¡Ya! ¿Qué más da? ¡Es tu amiga! Jamás pasaría de un beso conmigo, que por cierto, se dio solo porque tú estabas presente, estoy segura que si intento eso sin que tu estés, llego de una patada a _"Lima Heights Adjacents"_

Lo que Rachel creyó una broma no resultó ser tal para la rubia

- Esto es interesante, ¿Lo intentarías sin que yo estuviese presente?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Dios! Sacas todo de quicio… Le dijiste a esa mujer con la que, estoy clarísima, tienes historia, que tú y yo no somos nada, ¡Tu me provocaste!

- Es hija de un socio de mi papá y siempre está lanzando indirectas sobre mi gusto por las chicas, no digo que me vaya a hacer un súper chantaje para que esté con ella pero si sabe que ahora soy una mujer seria y comprometida, no le gustará demasiado y hablará de más. Siempre habla de más

- Créeme, me di cuenta

- Si quieres le digo y que se entere Nueva York y que se entere Lima y se entere mi papá y que todo lo que hemos conseguido con Beth, se joda

- Sabes que no quiero eso, Quinn

- Y tu sabes que te he dicho mil veces que no tengo intención de estar con nadie más y sabes que nunca he negado lo nuestro. Ni siquiera con mi mamá o con mi hija… Por una vez que lo hago ya vas por la vida besando a mis amigas. No son maneras

- Sí, ya, ya entendí… Discúlpame

- Estoy cansada de discutir como un matrimonio y convivir como amigas

- Lo sé

- Allá arriba hay una mujer a la que no le importa si mi mamá está a un metro o a cien. Si yo quiero, tenemos sexo en el sofá y que Judy vea qué demonios hace con su vida mientras tanto

- ¿Me estás comparando con esa?

- No, solo dejo claras algunas cosas

- En cinco días tu mamá y _tú hija, _que es a quien más considero, ya no estarán con nosotras… Podremos tener todo el sexo que te de la gana… Parece que es lo único por lo que vives

- Y parece que es lo único por lo que NO vives. Parece que a ti no te importa, parece que no quisieras estar conmigo… El que quiere puede

- Te recuerdo querida amiga que tuvimos cientos de oportunidades, ¡Miles! Te busqué mil veces y me rechazaste, ¿Se te olvidó? – No recibió respuesta – ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? Durante el día con tu mamá y Beth andando de un lado a otro o durante la noche con Beth en medio de nosotras… ¡Ni siquiera podemos discutir allá! ¡Lo estamos haciendo en un auto!

- Ella perfectamente podría dormir con mamá, pero no… Le tuviste que decir que sí puede dormir con nosotras, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el amor cuando tengamos los miles de niños que quieres?

- Es distinto, Lucy… Beth se va en unos días y luego regresa al estúpido internado. Lo que Beth me pida, Beth lo va a tener, así de sencillo

Y lo que Quinn quería, Quinn lo iba a obtener. Así de sencillo.

Atrapó sus piernas acomodándola a lo largo del asiento y se abalanzó sobre Rachel besándola con intensidad. En un segundo, las traviesas manos de su traviesa chica se perdieron en el pantalón de su pijama, sus manos hacían lo mismo bajo la prenda superior de su chica.

El sonido de una alarma desactivándose, las regresó al mundo real.

- Esto no es justo, ¡Tenemos un departamento! ¡Maldita sea!

- Vuelvas a maldecir y te juro que tendrás que esperar una semana más después de que Beth se vaya

Quinn pudo ver que el auto que arrancaba, era el de Brooke

- ¿Sabes que voy a hacer? Voy a subir y las voy a sacar a todas… Le explicaré a Beth cuando tenga 20. Estoy segura que entenderá

- Jajaja no puedes hacer eso, Lucy… Falta poco – Acomodó su ropa, su cabello y se sentó correctamente

- Esto no está funcionando, no podemos seguir así. Yo creo que lo mejor será que…

- Que regrese a mi casa. Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando eso?

- Sí Lucy. Como que no estamos preparadas para vivir juntas

- Shhhhh… Sí lo estamos, no nos va tan mal. Dijimos que la prueba era de un mes y creo que ese mes debe comenzar cuando seamos solo tú y yo

- ¿Tú dices?

- Yo digo

- Pero los demás no tienen que ver en nuestras continuas peleas por cualquier tontería

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera salida oficial? No parábamos de discutir y dijiste que había mucha tensión entre nosotras porque no nos habíamos besado

- Jajaja sí, lo recuerdo

- Yo digo que esto se resuelve haciendo el amor

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura… Hay mucha tensión sexual aquí – Un beso más para la tentación – Me dirás… mormonal pero… no resisto un día más

- ¿Mormonal?

- Lo puso de moda un fic

- ¿Fic?

- Después te explico…

- Lucy…mmm… no, no me quejo pero… hace una hora que estamos aquí y…

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se alejó.

- Vamos, comeremos fuera. Vamos a un parque, no sé

- No. Hoy es domingo, nunca salimos los domingos, Lucy

- Pero este sí

- No quiero

- No importa. No quiero estar en el departamento si no puedo encerrarte en una habitación y hacer contigo todo lo que quiero hacer

- Pareces un adolescente desesperado

- ¡Estoy desesperada! ¿Tú crees que es sano que toooodos los días te pasees frente a mi con una toalla diminuta y que me pidas que te ayude con tus cremas y esas cosas raras que compraste y yo no pueda hacer nada?

- Está bien, no te lo pediré más

- Ni se te ocurra… Es lo único que tengo

Entraron de nuevo al ascensor

- ¿Ves? Eso es algo que jamás podrán hacer Benjamin o Santana - Quinn no aplaudió su idea - Ok, parece que hoy me toca el título de idiota

- Sí, sin dudas, ¿Quieres ver como te lo quito?

- No… Pero intenta

- No, mejor no. Quiero dejar atrás el tema de Brooke

- Una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba jugar con las mujeres, que con nosotras tenías que ser especial… No aplicaste eso con Brooke

- Hay casos de casos. Hay excepciones

- Si algún día terminamos, ¿Me vas a tratar así?

- Nosotras nunca vamos a terminar

- ¿Y si te aburres?

Quinn abrió la puerta del departamento

- Las damas primero

- Tonta

- A bañarse y a vestirse todo el mundo, vamos a comer por ahí – Anunció emocionada

- ¡Siiiiii! – Gritó Beth saliendo de su habitación. Al ver a Rachel, sacó su lengua

- ¿Y eso?

- Me dejaste sola

- Tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar, mini Quinn – Explicó acariciando su cabello

- ¿Y las demás? - Interrogaba la rubia

- Britt está en su habitación y mamá y Santana están en la otra

- Diles que se vistan, Rachel. Beth y yo nos vamos a bañar, tú también apúrate – Exigió.

- Si Russel – Susurró Rachel sin que Quinn pudiera escucharla.

La rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación y descendió a la altura de su hija

- Beth, vamos a hacer negocios

- ¡Me gustan los negocios!

- Bien

* * *

Casi tres horas después, la familia completa estaba más que lista para salir. Beth, como de costumbre, retrasaba el momento

- ¡Mi sombrero!

- Deja el sombrero Beth, ¡Por favor!

- No mami, no puedo. En el parque hay mucho sol, ¿Me ayudas a encontrarlo, Rach? No sé donde lo dejé

- Siempre lo dejas en el mismo sitio, Beth

- Ahí no está, por eso no me lo puse

- Voy a buscarlo, si quieren vayan saliendo

Britt con Lord Tubbington en sus brazos, Santana con su cara de pocos amigos, Judy y Beth, obedecieron, las tres adultas observaron a Quinn para que también se moviera.

- Yo la voy a esperar

- No tarden, niñas

- Vamos, vamos – Pedía Beth – ¿Dónde nos subiremos primero, Britt?

- ¡En el barco! ¡No! ¡En las tacitas!

- Primero vamos a comer, recuerden que el parque lo abren a las cinco – Replicaba Judy

- San, ¿Tienes las llaves?

- Sí. Que conste que me tienes que pagar esto, estoy procurando tratar lo menos posible a Brittany y no estás ayudando

- Disculpa López, pero tú prácticamente estás viviendo aquí y no precisamente por hacerme un favor. Ya lárgate

Santana cumplió la orden sin manera de contradecirla.

Rápidamente Quinn pasó llave a la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas rodó el sofá hasta bloquearla por completo. Había hecho buenos negocios pero lo mejor era asegurarse.

- Nada, no consigo el somb… ¿Qué pasó?

- Mejor pregunta qué va a pasar…


	37. Hablemos

Inmóvil, apoyada sobre la última pieza que paranoicamente usó para bloquear la entrada de cualquier ser indeseado, suspiraba escuchando a su chica reír por la extraña situación, ¡Aquella risa! Tan tierna, tan... tan... ¡Aquella chica! Quería besarla y no podía moverse, había llegado el momento, _¿Y ahora qué?_ Qué estúpida la ponía el amor.

- ¿Qué esperas, Lucy? _¡Ven!_

Y a una velocidad extrema, entre tropezones, alcanzó a Rachel y tomó con firmeza su cintura.

…Y se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Quinn fue la primera en romper el encuentro de sus labios recorriendo con lujuria el moreno cuello. Sus manos no encontraban paz en ningún lugar; quería abarcar y sentir todo cuanto pudiera.

- Esto... esto hay que... Tengo... tengo una... quieres... botella.

- Jajajaja no entiendo nada, Lucy - Dijo Rachel entre risas y besos. Quinn también reía y aprovechó el instante para abordar el lado opuesto al que había atendido segundos atrás. Tomó unos segundos para embriagarse con el dulce aroma de su chica.

Respiró.

- Compré… una botella de vino para el día de la cena y pensé que… podríamos…

Rachel se tensó como por arte de magia y al notarlo la rubia detuvo sus palabras.

Sus cuerpos tomaron una mínima pero inquietante y dolorosa distancia. Quinn habría pronunciado un _'¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?'_ pero al ver sus ojos supo el motivo del rechazo y fue consciente de lo inoportuno de sus palabras.

Habría dicho un _'Lo siento'_ pero al ver a Rachel bajando su mirada, prefirió estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Yo… yo…

- Shhhh… Estamos solas, llora todo lo que quieras, amor

- Lo extraño mucho, Lucy

- Lo sé

- Extraño todo - Se deprendió del abrazo para secar algunas lágrimas con sus manos. Sus ojos empañados se clavaron con fuerza en los ojos de su chica - Los domingos eran nuestros días. Hoy es domingo, apenas el segundo sin él.

Pronto, presa de la tristeza ajena, Quinn la volvió a abrazar. Acariciaba su cabello con todo el amor posible.

_Quizás ese día tampoco sería el día._

- ¿Tienes hambre, Lucy? – Se alejó a conciencia - Ya casi son las dos - Acotó apelando a su nueva costumbre de protestar malhumorada si no comía a la hora exacta. Doce y media, ni más ni menos.

Una buena excusa para huir en ese momento.

- No te preocupes, ahora pedimos algo... A menos que tú tengas hambre, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Pedimos ya?

- No, no tengo hambre pero puedo calentar algo… Si quieres - Sugería cabizbaja intentando mostrarse más fuerte de lo que se sentía. Desde ya, ponía en práctica el lema de sus dos últimas semanas: Distraerse para no llorar.

- Como tú quieras. De todas maneras no pensaba estar comiendo en este momento. _¡Mierda!_ No es un reproche, te lo juro. Sabes que a veces digo cosas sin...

Un beso detuvo su inminente disculpa.

- Quédate aquí, voy a preparar algo ¿Vale?

- Vale. Perdón - Se disculpó viéndola desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando Rachel regresó a la sala con su calma recuperada y una bandeja bastante elaborada con sobras del día anterior, Quinn se encontraba sentada en el piso con varias fotos en sus manos.

Rachel se dejó caer a su lado, abandonando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cercana. Sonrió y rozó sus labios. Quinn alargó el momento sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Ok, señorita. Hablemos.

- Hablemos.

- ¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños?

- Ehhh, sí

- Mira ésta foto, Hiram se ve feliz, ¿No crees?

- Fue un buen día – Respondió desviando su mirada

- La mañana anterior hablé con Hiram mucho más de lo que crees… El estaba feliz porque desde los siete, ¿Siete?

- Sí – Confirmó sospechando de qué iba la conversación

- Desde los siete no festejabas tu cumpleaños… Y me dijo que estaba contento porque por fin tenías en tu vida a alguien que se preocupaba por darte _"pequeñas alegrías"_ y, mejor aún, alguien a quién dejabas que te las diera. Parece que te cuesta un poquito dejar que se hagan cargo de ti

- Papá solía exagerar

- Creo que no exageró con eso. Llevas días con esa actitud de _'Puedo con todo, nada me afecta. Soy súper Rachel, déjenme sola' _

- Es que tu mamá y Britt…

Quinn sacudió su dedo índice en señal de negación

- Hace unos minutos, cuando mi boca me metió en líos otra vez – Rachel rio con ternura sin poder evitarlo, la rubia suspiró desconcentrada – No desvíes mi atención con tu adorable risa, Rachel Berry

- Lo siento, Lucy. Continúa

- Decía que hace unos minutos no estaba el batallón que vive en esta casa y sin embargo tuviste que usar una excusa para salir corriendo a la cocina y no seguir llorando en mis brazos

- Eso fue por… es que… _no fue una excusa_, tu ahora peleas cuando no comes a las 12:30, ¿O no?

- ¿Y tu me haces caso cuando lo hago?

- Jajaja, no Lucy

- No quiero que seas esa chica conmigo. Yo estoy… perdidamente enamorada de la Rachel que hace una excepción con_ su_ Lucy y se deja querer… y se deja ayudar… y me pide que no la deje sola cuando está triste

- A veces uno necesita estar a solas

-Lo sé, pero no puedo entender que lo necesites siempre… O que no se pueda mencionar a Hiram sin que trates de desviar el tema. Puedes hacerlo con todos, con cualquiera, pero te estás cerrando conmigo y no lo voy a permitir

- Ok

- Y no me digas _'ok'_ y ya, no me des la razón solo por salir del tema

- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, ¿Para qué me arriesgo a enfrentarme al carácter Fabray?

- Psss, tonterías. Sabes que contigo no tengo ese carácter

_- Te dejaré en tu casa. Vas a dejar la pizzería. Trabajarás conmigo. Hoy voy a conocer a tu papá_. – Enumeraba órdenes - _Vienes a ésta fiesta con Santana y conmigo. Te vas a poner esto. Vas a dormir conmigo. No vamos a pasar a mayores hoy. Hoy sí… Lo vamos a hacer aquí y ahora._

- ¿Ah? Jajaja, eso último nunca lo he dicho en voz alta, Rachel Berry

- Lo gritan el sofá y los sillones bloqueando la puerta, Lucy Fabray

- Ok, jajaja, ok, puede que yo sea un poquito… mandona

- ¿Un poquito?

- Tu no te quedas atrás Rachel Berry, a veces me das ordenes y yo simplemente las cumplo. Pero no quiero que seamos esas personas… Me gusta más cuando estamos de acuerdo y cuando no, me gusta que lo hablemos… No quiero que me llames Russel cuando crees que no te escucho

-_ ¿Me has escuchado?_

- No te preocupes, pero no quiero ignorarlo. Te repirto Rach, no quiero que seamos esas personas. Russel – _Se apuntó_ - y Judy –_ y la apuntó_ - Hiram y Leroy –_ Repitió el movimiento_ - No quiero que una mande y la otra obedezca ni quiero encontrarme un día temiendo que el resentimiento Berry haga de las suyas… Yo solo quiero… quiero discutir contigo un montón porque esa sí es cosa nuestra y quiero solucionar todo hablando o… haciendo el amor, ya sabes, cuando pasemos de los besos y el toqueteo… Sin presiones. Es una sugerencia.

Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros al ver la sonrisa de la otra.

- A veces tienes estos… sorprendentes ataques de sabiduría que me dejan sin palabras

- Gracias. Me encanta sorprenderte

- Me encanta que me sorprendas

- Eres experta en desviar temas

- Un poco

- Lo detesto

- Lucy, yo… yo no me estoy escondiendo de ti ni de tu… protección, es solo que… No gano nada lamentándome, prefiero… prefiero ser fuerte, ¿Qué gano dejándome llevar por la tristeza? ¿En qué cambia eso las cosas? Mi papá no va a regresar, ya nada va a ser como antes

- Tienes razón pero no puedes bloquear el dolor… El sentimiento está ahí.

- Lo sé, Lucy

- Y aquí tienes tu espacio, no tienes que salir del departamento si quieres estar sola… Esta es tu casa, los demás se irán tarde o temprano. Si quieres estar sola, que se vayan ellas

- Cuando salgo, en el fondo, no es por ellas… Mucho menos por ti - Aclaró - Sí me agobian un poquito… Mucho en realidad, de hecho creo que jamás me acostumbraré a las atenciones de Judy y Britt. Son… intensas

- Bastante intensas

- Caminar me relaja mucho… y no te pido que vayas conmigo porque quiero que pases tiempo a solas con Beth y con tu mamá. Las tres lo necesitan. Eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nos conocimos en la mañana si salía de la pizzería en la madrugada?

- Muchas veces pero siempre tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte que lo había olvidado

- Caminaba. Desde que salía hasta que era lo suficientemente temprano para regresar a casa. Caminaba y caminaba durante horas pensando estupideces como dice Kurt

- Cada día me gustas más – Expresó maravillada - ¿Qué estupideces pensabas?

- Pensaba en mi futuro. Pensaba en… Broadway, pensaba en poder darle una mejor vida a mi papá… Soñaba despierta

- ¿Y ahora en qué piensas?

- Yo creía que no iba a poder sin papá… yo… yo no estaba preparada para perderlo y… en menos de un mes me ha tocado actuar casi como si nada hubiese pasado. Por fin conseguí un poquito de lo que soñaba y… voy cada día a los ensayos, río con mis nuevos amigos, regreso aquí y juego con Beth, hablo casi toda la noche contigo, hablo con Santana, con tu mamá, río con ustedes – Mostró una de las fotos que permanecía en sus manos – Ahora hablamos de él como si solo fuera un bonito recuerdo. Parece que nadie es indispensable para seguir adelante… y eso me molesta – Finalizó apartando la foto y de paso las lágrimas que se atrevían a correr por su rostro

Quinn levantó su brazo para ayudarla en su tarea. Sus movimientos denotaban una extrema dulzura y un exquisito sentido de comprensión. Jamás había vivido una perdida valiosa pero podía ponerse en sus zapatos. Podía sentir la confusión que Rachel sentía… Podía jurar que el amor le había hecho desarrollar nuevas facultades como la empatía o cualquier cursilería de esas que le hacían exteriorizar más de una sensatez y más de una tontería.

- Yo diría que una parte de ti puede seguir adelante… tiene que hacerlo – Besó su mejilla - La otra parte, llora cada vez que puede. Entonces sí, sigues adelante pero nunca dejas todo atrás, no puedes. Hiram no es solo un bonito recuerdo, lo sabes

Rachel la miró mitad fascinada, mitad aturdida. La idea de hacerle el amor allí mismo nubló cualquier otro pensamiento… Bajó su vista enfocándola en otra foto. Esta vez se mostraban Hiram, Quinn y ella; se veían felices, como si la muerte y los problemas no fuesen algo real.

- ¿Crees que mi papá era feliz a pesar de todo?

- Creo que sí… pero le faltaba su media naranja. Prométeme que no te vas a burlar por la locura que estoy a punto de decir

- Prometo que lo intentaré, ¿Sirve eso?

Quinn respondió levantando sus hombros

- Yo sé que uno no elige el momento de su muerte, es cosa de Dios, supongo, pero… No pasó otro día, pasó cuando él estaba contento y seguro de que estabas bien y feliz, lo único que le faltaba era Leroy, ¿No crees? A lo mejor tanto hablar de amor en ese viaje lo hizo pensar más en él y deseó tanto estar de nuevo juntos que… Ya sabes

- Jajaja ¡Lucy! – Golpeó su propia frente con la palma de su mano – Estás loquita

- ¿No te parece romántico? Yo siento que si tu me llegas a faltar no voy a soportar tanto tiempo sola como lo soportó el

- Si lo harás, Lucy. Ya te dije que nadie es indispensable para seguir adelante

- No hay Lucy sin Rachel – Concluyó - Y me gusta más Lucy que Quinn, ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa de su chica

- Voy a creer que te cuentan todo lo que hablo de ti

- No entiendo

- Olvídalo. Creo que ya hablamos tonterías por mucho tiempo, mejor come.

Quinn acató la orden sin dejar de ver a su chica durante el tiempo que tardó en terminar su plato. Un cómodo silencio las invadió, Rachel seguía sumergida en los recuerdos que le brindaban las imágenes de su cumpleaños.

- Pareces psicópata, Lucy

- Me siento psicópata, Rach… Pero no puedo ni quiero dejar de mirarte. Y debo decir además, que no quiero ni tengo porqué seguir adelante sin ti, así que no me puedes faltar nunca, ni puedes dejar de quererme, ni me puedes dejar a un lado de tus alegrías o tristezas

- ¿Terminaste con eso? – Al recibir la afirmación sustituyó la bandeja con su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella – Yo no sólo te quiero Lucy, TE AMO y el amor no termina – Comenzó una secuencia de cortos y sentidos besos. Enredaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera y seguía susurrando confesiones – Así que… jamás dejaré de amarte, jamás… dejaré de amar lo que me haces sentir, ni lo que… lo que dices cuando te pones reflexiva… Te amo… Amo tu torpeza cuando no… cuando no sabes qué hacer, amo la familia que me has dado, amo… Amo tus besos. Amo… los fuegos artificiales

- ¿Fuegos artificiales?

- Los siento aquí – Guió la pálida mano de su chica hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho – Cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas

- ¿Te gusta sentirlos?

- No sé que sería de mí sin ellos

Los susurros, los besos, las caricias… aquellas pequeñas revelaciones. Todo alrededor estaba llevando a Quinn a otro nivel. Resistirse a sus sentidos se volvía más y más difícil cada segundo, tan difícil como respirar correctamente con Rachel provocándola de esa manera. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo que sea que buscara su chica. Llegarían tan lejos como ella quisiera.

Rachel esperaba una reacción de Quinn, se sentía más susceptible que nunca, preparada y ansiosa. Ya todo estaba dicho, habían llegado al punto en el que las palabras sobran y el tiempo corre tan rápido como sube la temperatura de los cuerpos.

Abrió los ojos y se topó de frente con los párpados cerrados de su rubia.

- Te amo tanto, Lucy – Pronunció logrando ver de nuevo sus ojos claros – No quiero separarme de ti, nunca… nunca. Quiero sellar esa puerta por todo un mes.

Ambas rieron con el nerviosismo propio de quién no sabe qué viene a continuación. Rachel se encargó de cambiar el ambiente con un intenso beso que le dio a sí misma la fuerza necesaria para lanzar su blusa lejos de su cuerpo.

Justo la señal que Quinn necesitaba para pasar a más.

Sus manos viajaron por las piernas de su chica, alcanzando rápidamente el botón y la cremallera que la separaban de sentir un poco más de la piel que tanto anhelaba

- Vamos a la habitación

- Vamos – Concedió Rachel besando su cuello y acariciando su abdomen por debajo de su franela.

Quinn intentaba levantarse sin romper el contacto, pero le estaba costando lograrlo

- ¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

- Intento… ir a la habitación

- Vamos – Ordenaba aún sin despegarse de la rubia

- No puedo

- Jajaja, lo siento – Se disculpó apenada levantándose de su regazo con rapidez

- Sujétate fuerte

- ¿Por q…? – La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Quinn la levantó en brazos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados

- Parece que ahora si llegó el momento, Berry

- Eso espero, Fabray

Quinn cerró la puerta con su pie y tras unos pocos pasos posicionó a Rachel sobre su cama sin dejar de besarla febrilmente.

- Dame un segundo

- ¡NO! – Exclamó Rachel demasiado tarde. Quinn ya se encontraba rodando una mesita de noche para bloquear también la puerta de su habitación

- Ahora sí – Habló parada en el extremo inferior de la cama, deshaciéndose de su pantalón justo antes de deslizar el de Rachel por sus piernas.

Besó sus pies y,_ de rodillas_, avanzó recibiendo el acoso de unos labios y una lengua desesperados por un poco de atención. Supo corresponder con la pasión que la morena demandaba pero pronto buscó disminuir la velocidad muy en contra de la voluntad de su chica

- ¿Ahora qué, Quinn? - Protestó

- Vamos con calma – Sugería acariciando su rostro

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos que disfrutarlo

- Ya lo estoy disfrutando

- Jajaja yo también, pero… - Le quitó el sujetador – Quiero… - Rachel abrió su boca exageradamente al ver en cámara lenta como Quinn recorría sus pechos con su lengua – Disfrutarlo – Tragó saliva y su respiración se volvió tan agitada como sus pensamientos.

No tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer mientras su chica… bueno, se entretenía.

Sus ojos casi escapan de sus órbitas cuando Quinn hábilmente la despojó de la única prenda que la alejaba de la completa desnudez, _¿Cómo lo hizo si sus manos se sentían en otras partes de su cuerpo?_

- ¿Estás bien?

- S- si

- ¿Te gusta? – Indagó la rubia repasando su contorno hasta llegar a sus caderas

- N-no s…

- ¿No? – Quinn levantó su rostro buscando la mirada de su chica con exasperación

- ¡No! Quiero decir sí… Sí me gusta, me encanta… Sigue

- Pero diji…

- No sé que hacer - Dijo a una velocidad extrema mientras con sus manos obligaba a su chica a continuar con lo que hacía - Eso era lo que iba a decir, no sé que hacer mientras tú… tú… No… no puedo resp… respirar – Reveló al sentir la mano de su chica acariciando su parte más intima - Se me va a salir… el… el corazón - Llevó su mano a su frente y liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones - _¡Ay Dios!_

La sonrisa de Quinn fue de fotografía. Era la primera vez que sentía algo más que orgullo por hacer disfrutar a alguien.

Siempre creyó que lo suyo era un asunto natural. Con Puck, la primera vez, con tragos de más y su mente llevada por la ira que le dejaban las discusiones con su padre, supo qué hacer y cómo hacer. No dejó participar mucho al chico pero sabía que lo había disfrutado esa y cada una de las veces: El popular y apuesto Noah Puckerman podía tener a cualquier chica del McKinley pero siempre volvía por ella.

Ni hablar de lo experta que se volvió con las mujeres. Nadie tuvo que enseñarle, un Fabray siempre sabe manejarse… pero con Rachel… Con Rachel era otra historia. Con Rachel le asaltaban los miedos y las dudas, a Rachel tenía que cuidarla y hacerle sentir tanto que jamás quisiera buscar en otro lugar.

De sus otros amantes solo le interesaba su propia satisfacción.

Las manos de su chica aferrándose a su antebrazo la devolvieron a su increíble presente. Sintió la terrible necesidad de susurrar en su oído _'Te amo, enana, te adoro'_ y su sexy voz fue el toque final que la aludida necesitó para temblar bajo su cuerpo abrazándose a su espalda.

- Yo tambi… tam…

- Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé – Quinn hablaba sin un ápice de arrogancia al escuchar los jadeos que no dejaron concluir la frase.

Rachel hundió su rostro en su hombro. Recibía tiernos besos que buscaban regresarla a la calma… Se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Yo también te amo, Lucy – Habló minutos después - Te amo, te amo, te amo – Por cada te amo, un beso: En su hombro, en su mejilla, en su cuello

- Saca tu cara de ahí, déjame verte

La morena dejó escapar una tímida risita

- No

- ¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

- Me da pena

La rubia rodó sus ojos y con su mano izquierda levantó el rostro de su chica. Miró a sus ojos con intensidad logrando aumentar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Sonrió.

- La noto un poco extraña, señorita Berry. Creo que acaba de dejar su poca inocencia en mis manos – Proclamó con falsa seriedad – En mi mano, debería decir

- Que tonta eres, Lucy, _¡Qué tonta!_

- Una tonta rendida ante sus encantos, señorita Berry.

Rachel se hizo dueña de sus labios… una vez más.

Advirtió con furia que la rubia aún llevaba su franela y su ropa interior y comenzó a despojarla de ella

- Disculpe, señorita ¿Dónde ha dejado la pena?

- ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme de ust… - Sin palabras quedó al notar que la rubia no llevaba sujetador

- Soy una mujer precavida

- Ya… ya veo

- ¿Regresó la timidez? - Recibió una respuesta afirmativa - Terminaré el trabajo por ti – Se refería a su prenda inferior – Listo, igualdad de condiciones, ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? – Cuestionó interesada al tiempo que se encargaba de entrelazar sus piernas haciéndole sentir el calor que emanaba de su intimidad.

- Yo… Voy a… a… - Con un rápido movimiento, intercambiaron posiciones. Antes que la vergüenza se apoderase nuevamente de ella, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a besarla durante varios minutos…

Quinn supo que de ella dependía acabar con el estancamiento así que buscó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus pechos, obligándola a acariciarlos a placer.

Rachel descubrió la gloria… Otra vez.

Y justo cuando la confianza la invadió por completo, su víctima decidió deshacer la batalla de cuerpos que se había desatado.

- ¡Quieto, cadáver! – Exclamó cuando (con mucho esfuerzo) por fin pudo retenerla bajo su cuerpo

- ¿Estás… estás… loca? – Protestaba jadeante

- Loca te vas a volver cuando…

Sus acciones hablaron por ella.

* * *

- Aprendes rápido. Me encantas…

- Soy excelente en todo lo que hago

- No tengo dudas

Ambas respiraban agitadas, mirando el techo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Quinn giró sobre su costado para verla

- Y lo mejor es que no te cansas

- Son… 23 años de abstinencia – Ambas rieron – Y muchísimas ganas acumuladas desde la segunda vez que te vi

- Grrrr- Ronroneó – Te lo buscaste, Berry. Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez.

- Me parece bien. Jajaja ¡Noooooo! El móvil otra vez, noooo - Frustrada, se levantó tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño - Es tarde, ahora sí tienes que contestar - Quinn la siguió.

_-Lleva a las chicas a la heladería de la esquina San, allí hay unas maquinitas que Beth y Britt adoran, te querrán un poquito más _- Fue su saludo.

_-Tu mamá no tiene 20 años, estúpida inconsciente. Pasar un día con Britt y Beth no es cosa fácil, Judy quiere descansar_

_- Luego me disculpo con ella. Veinte minutos. Adiós._

- ¿Luego te disculpas con quién?

- Contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- Mañana te va a doler todo

Rachel apretó sus labios para no reír

- Te aseguro que no me escucharás quejarme

_(...)_

- Te dije que teníamos más tiempo. Tanto correr para nada, Britt, Beth y heladería significan horas libres

- Ya es tarde, no deben tardar, _¡No! ¡No te acerques!_

- Solo quiero un besito, Rachel

- No te creo

- Créeme

- No – Repitió correspondiendo el primero de los muchos besos que Quinn pretendía robarle - ¡Llegaron! ¡Disimula! – Exclamó empujándola y tomando un libro cualquiera que ojeaba sin mirar.

- ¡Mamiiiiii! – Su intensa carrera terminó sobre las piernas de la rubia – Te traje un oso de chocolate

- Gracias bebé, me encanta… _Excelente para mi dieta_ – Ironizó - ¿Y esa bolsa?

- No es tuya - Bajó de sus piernas y buscó a Rachel - Con mis negocios nos compré esto

- ¿Tus negocios? ¿Cuáles negocios?

- ¡Para que cantemos con mi Wii! Mamá dice que la próxima vez que venga, lo puedo traer ¿Vas a cantar conmigo?

- Claro, bebé… ¿Cómo está Señora Judy?

- Cansada, hija – Respondía sentándose junto a la latina que ya se encontraba sentada junto a Quinn - ¿Y tú?

- También… digo, Bien, estoy bien – Rectificó avergonzada. Hasta de manera inconsciente Judy le hacía hablar de más.

Santana y Quinn rieron. La latina dejó un par de palmadas sobre la pierna de su amiga

- Esa es mi chica – Judy desaprobó el momento, negando con su cabeza – Bueno tropa, tía Tana se va, suficiente por hoy

- ¿Te vas? ¿Con Britt? – Intervino Quinn

- No

- ¿Por qué te vas? Tú nunca te vas

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en la cocina?

La rubia aceptó

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú amiga…

- ¿Qué amiga?

- Brittany

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Comió demasiado algodón de azúcar… Como loca… Comió, comió, comió y comió

- ¿Beth también? – Arrugó su cara solo de pensarlo

- Un poquito menos pero, definitivamente, no tendrás más sexo por hoy – Su decepción fue digna de enmarcar – ¿Ves que Britt no ha hablado, ni se mueve, ni nada?

- Sí

- Es la calma que antecede a la tormenta

- Me fascina tu drama

- Hay dos cosas por las que no me puedo quedar, primero tu mamá, segundo, mi dignidad

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Judy?

- Va a pensar que esta casa es un burdel. No creas que tu mamita piensa que se quedaron jugando a las muñecas

- Pero si yo me quedé jugando con una muñequita hermosa de un metro cincuenta y siete

- Jajaja ¡Qué idiota eres, Quinn! ¿Qué tal la enana?

- Pues… No te voy a decir

- ¡Uy! Eso quiere decir que no estuvo tan bien

- Eso quiere decir que la has besado dos veces y no quiero que se te de por buscar más

- Yo no la besé ésta vez, ella me besó a mí

- ¡Y lo aceptaste! No me lo recuerdes porque me provoca cometer un crimen racista _"Hermosa chica rubia asesina a caliente latina por un ataque de celos"_

- Tonterías, ¿Sabes qué pensé en ese momento? _Si Benjamín lo hace todos los días, ¿Por qué no puedo yo que soy la mano derecha de Fabray? Siempre compartimos todo, no hay nada de malo en esto_

- A Rachel no la compartimos, idiota

- Lo sé, pero no todos los días te besa una futura estrella de Broadway, ¿Crees que se verá bien en mi hoja de vida?

- Si algún día Rachel te insinúa algo más que un beso, ¿Qué harías?

- Eso nunca va a pasar, Q

- Si pasa, ¿Qué harías?

- La mando a _Lima Heights Adjacent_ de una patada

Un sonoro beso en la mejilla fue su recompensa

- Te amo, San

- Ya, ya – Su móvil sonó y al mirar a pantalla, sonrió – Me voy ya, tengo planes

- ¿Con quién?

- Con una amiga

- ¿Qué amiga?

- Una que no tiene que estar pendiente de ex novios con problemas psiquiátricos

Caminando de regreso a la sala, Santana se despedía de las presentes. Judy ya se había retirado

- Britt, prepara una maleta, te vas con Santana

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Quinn? ¡No prepares nada! - Ordenó - Tú no vas conmigo a ningún lado

- ¿Quieres que Britt duerma en la calle?

- ¿Me estás echando, Q? – Britt reaccionó por primera vez en la noche

- Shhh, te estoy regalando una noche de sexo con San, calla – Susurró rápidamente

- ¡Voy por mi maleta!

- ¡No Britt!

- Pero…

- No vayas por ninguna maleta, ya no voy a ningún lado. Me quedaré aquí y todos contentos

- ¿Y mi noche de sexo?

Santana respiró profundo y comenzó su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Judy. Quinn la siguió

- ¿Qué fue eso Santana? ¿Piensas escaparte luego? No lo voy a permitir

- ¿Sabes qué? Existen límites, Fabray. Si yo te digo que no quiero nada con Brittany es porque NO QUIERO NADA CON BRITTANY

- Eso no es verdad, estás aquí todos los días y estás por ella

- La señora Tisdale se fue de vacaciones y sabes lo que eso significa

- Está su sobrina a cargo de la residencia y no hay paz – Reprodujo como una lección aprendida. Santana siempre ocupaba su habitación en el departamento cuando eso sucedía

- Exacto. Mira Quinn, estoy saliendo con alguien… Nos íbamos a encontrar a las 10 pero a ti te pareció estupendo seguir retozando con tu chica media hora más, nos íbamos a encontrar a las 11 y a ti se te ocurre prometerle una noche de sexo a Brittany. No, no me voy a escapar porque Britt está tan calmada como Droopy y, ¿Sabes qué hace Droopy? Aparece en todos lados. No te metas en mi vida cuando no te lo pido. Hasta mañana.

Quinn no solo recibió un portazo en la cara sino la mirada curiosa de dos cabecitas que negaban con reprobación.

- No me miren así, vayan a dormir… ¿Qué hace Brittany?

- La puerta está bloqueada por el mueble… otra vez – Rachel explicaba - Yo cerré la del balcón no vaya a ser que a Britt le dé por seguir los pasos de su ex novio.

- ¿Cuáles pasos? – Intervino Beth

- Por lo pronto está bailando como loca en el espacio vacío – Continuó sin atender la duda de la niña

- Vamos a dormir

- No tengo sueño, mami

- Después de bañarte te va a dar. Vamos.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que Beth pudiera conciliar el sueño. Tres antes de dejar de escuchar la música de Britt… Tres horas y media para sincerarse

- No puedo dormir, Lucy

- Yo tampoco

- No dejo de pensar en…

- Yo menos

Ambas saltaron de sus puestos en los extremos de la cama y corrieron al baño. Se encerraron. Aquel día (y aquella noche) no la olvidarían jamás.

* * *

Este capítulo, de alguna manera, cierra una etapa :)

Espero haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias por leer y comentar. Las quiero :')


	38. Fecha de vencimiento

- Perfecto, ya está hablado con los chicos, puedes ir tranquila

Paul aparecía en escena tomando asiento en la primera hilera de butacas del teatro. Justo frente a la tarima donde Rachel y Ben esperaban sentados.

- ¡Yeyyy! – Festejó la chica abrazando a su compañero

- Pero quiero que sepas que no te lo mereces, el ensayo de hoy ha dejado mucho que desear

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡De veras lo siento, Paul!

- Ya lo escuchaste varias veces, anoche no la dejaron dormir – Intervino Benjamín

- No dije eso, dije que no pude dormir – Reprochó – Y es cierto Paul. Sé que no tengo justificación pero… no he estado tan mal antes, ¡Es la primera vez!

- Y espero que sea la última

- Será la última. Lo siento.

- Ya deja de disculparte, está todo bien. Bueno, en realidad no, pero olvidemos por completo este día

- Y dile al chico que se controle. Quiero decir, de veras amo esa sonrisa de idiota que has mostrado todo el día y he llegado a adorar tu buen humor, pero no hay tiempo que perder

- Lamento decirlo, pero estoy con Ben, ¡En fin! – Pronunció el joven director levantándose de su asiento – Tus generosos compañeros, Michael y Claire, aceptaron el cambio, así que los veo aquí el sábado a las siete de la mañana

- ¿Siete? ¡No tengo porqué sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones! - Reclamó Ben

- Shhh, deja hablar al director

- Lo dicho, sábado siete de la mañana. Con la mente aquí

- No en lo que sea que hagas la noche anterior – Interrumpió de nuevo con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡Ben! Jajaja, ¡Dios! Eres terrible – Terriblemente dueño de la verdad, pensó.

¿Fuegos artificiales? Sí. Todos los días desde que Quinn entró de lleno en su vida. Fuegos artificiales con una mirada, fuegos artificiales con una sonrisa, fuegos artificiales con una palabra, fuegos artificiales con una caricia… Pero lo de la noche anterior fue un condenado 4 de julio. Se equivocaba. Uno no, _¡Todos los condenados 4 de julio de su condenada vida!_

De nuevo una enorme sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ante el recuerdo. También suspiró sin poder evitarlo y pudo ver con vergüenza como los dos chicos que la acompañaban agitaron su cabeza como si estuvieran frente a un caso perdido.

Paul se despidió dejándole una nueva advertencia; manejarían los primeros ensayos con calma y eso significaba rendir al máximo los tres días a la semana que tenía pautado cada actor. No podían darse el lujo de flojear en ninguno.

- Por fin solos – Benjamin giró su rostro buscando su mirada. No habían cambiado un centímetro su posición desde que el ensayo, y los regaños, habían terminado.

Seguían al borde de aquella tarima mirando las gradas que esperaban llenar en poco más de un año. Rachel miró a su derecha ofreciéndole a Ben lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Rachel volvió a suspirar, ¿Qué hizo? Su propio cuatro de julio en una habitación… Y en un baño.

- Nada de tu incumbencia – Respondió – Todavía no tenemos tanta confianza, Ben ¡Eres un chismoso! ¿De veras no eres gay?

- A las pruebas me remito – Bromeó abriendo sus brazos – Cuando quieras…

- Ehhh, sí. Eso jamás pasará - Certificó levantándose con agilidad

- Nunca digas nunca, Berry – Advertía siguiendo sus pasos

- No dije nunca, dije jamás, no eres mi tipo

- ¿Y cual es tu tipo?

El regreso de Paul interrumpió la charla

- Me conseguí a esta señorita en el camino y dice que viene por ti, Rachel

Beth corrió a su encuentro y se aferró a su pierna escondiendo su rostro tras ella. La morena se sorprendió gratamente y acarició su cabecita antes de bajar a su altura y hablarle

- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mami me mandó a buscarte porque no quiere pisar este sitio cuando tu ensayas con él – Señaló a Ben recordando las razones expuestas por la rubia – Mmm porque te estas tardando mucho yyy mmm porque no le gusta esperar – Explico en baja voz

- Mmmm, ya

- ¿Y quién es la pequeña? – Indagó Paul

- Es mi pequeña Beth, ¿No es preciosa?

- Claro que lo es – Afirmaba Benjamin a su lado - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Seis

- ¿Y vas al colegio? – Beth asintió con su cabeza - ¿Y Rachel te fastidia mucho?

Beth lanzó una tímida risita y negó.

- Ella es genial

- ¿Ven? Soy genial. Ya nos vamos, nos están esperando.

- ¿Es hija de algún familiar? – Se interesó nuevamente el director - ¿Son familia?

- ¿Qué dices, Beth? ¿Somos familia?

- Mmm sí. Yo creo que sí

- Es mi hija – Soltó para sorpresa de ambos hombres

- Tu, tu… pero cuando hablaste con nosotros no, no… ¿La tuviste a los diecisiete?

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? ¿Afecta mi trabajo?

- No, no, pero… ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba.

- Está bromeando, Paul. Puedo jurar que la última vez que la vi, Rachel era virgen

- ¡Ben!

- ¿Eres una virgen? – Beth no entendía nada

- ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Benjamín! – Protestó de nuevo señalando a la niña

- Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvidó

- ¿Es o no es tu hija?

- Ya sabes, no necesitas llevar a alguien en tu vientre por nueve meses para ser madre – Seguía bromeando

- Siii, ¡Claro! Ya sé, ya sé, es hija de tu amiga… La guapísima esa que cada vez que viene hace todo el ruido del mundo y arruina nuestras escenas

- ¡Quinn! - Recordó Paul - Tiene prohibidas las visitas. Si, se parecen bastante – Observaba a la niña con detenimiento – El otro día se me olvidó preguntarle si es la hija de este señor… ¿Russel? Russel Fabray… Juraría que la he visto en una revista.

Rachel comprobó dos cosas en ese instante; la primera, que su director -Paul Mitchell- era gay, un gay que confiaba poco en su memoria (al menos cuando de revistas se trata). La segunda, que Quinn tenía razón, aún no podían revelar su secreto, su teatral mundo estaba rodeado de Kurts que sabrían algo, mucho o poco, de ella. No podían arriesgarse y dejar que los rumores llegaran a oídos de Russel.

- Sí, si es la hija de Russel Fabray y ésta pequeñita, es su hermanita menor.

- ¿Y esa gente no es rica?

- Mucho, Ben. Y leí que esa chica, Quinn, es una de esas que… Tiene un sentido de la moda exquisito y vive viajando por el mundo - Prefirió desviar el tema al ver los rostros expectantes de Rachel y la niña. Mejor no hablar de algunas cosas.

- ¿Y tu no eras pobre? – Preguntó el otro - ¿Te acuestas con el viejo? – Susurró lo último acercándose a su oído y ganándose una mirada poco simpática.

- Yo mejor sigo mi camino antes que me duela más la cabeza. Adiós Beth, nos vemos chicos. Sábado. Siete de la mañana. Mente aquí.

- Entendido – Dijeron a una sola voz.

- Nosotras ya nos vamos

- Y yo

- ¿Vas a tu casa o…?

- No. Tomaré un taxi - Explicaba ya camino a la salida - Hay una chica que no duda de mi hombría y si lo hace, quiere someterme a la prueba – Rachel inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado en el que se encontraba Beth recordándole al chico que debía cuidar sus palabras.

- Mejor me voy corriendo – Se despidió con un sonoro y divertido beso en su mejilla – Que te vaya estupendo en tu viaje

- Gracias – Respondía viendo como ahora repetía el acto con Beth y se alejaba rápidamente

- ¡Que lo disfrutes! Espero que vengas relajada, renovada… en una nube. Hay ejercicios para eso, ¿Lo sabes?

La morena rodó sus ojos, era increíble tener que escuchar todo aquello.

Quinn, desde el auto, veía con desagrado como su chica y su pequeña hija veían al estúpido hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando se disponían a cruzar la calle, observó como Beth detenía los pasos de Rachel tirando de su abrigo.

Cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó nuevamente sobre el auto. Al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más.

- ¿Pasa algo, bebé?

- ¿Es un secreto que mamá y tú son novias?

- Este…mmm… sí, algo así… Por ahora

- Entonces a ti también te esconde

- ¿Me esconde?

- Sí, como a mí – Con su mano la invitó a acercarse más a su rostro. Rachel se puso en cuclillas para atenderle – Yo sé que la cigüeña no existe. Me lo dijo Vico.

- La cigüeña no… ¿Vico?

- Mi amiguita latina como San

- Sí, si, claro, tu amiguita

- ¿Es verdad?

- Este… Ehhh… ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Lucy lo que sabes o… crees saber?

- Cuando ella no me quiere decir las cosas, me dice que me explicará cuando sea grande. Me dirá eso otra vez, así que espero ser grande, ¿Tu también me dirás que espere?

- No, yo…

-Le dijiste a ellos que eres mi mamá. Me gusta mucho.

Rachel, nerviosa, miró a todos lados, sentía que había hecho mal al decir aquello. Ahora había desatado algo parecido a una tercera guerra mundial, si Quinn sabía que su hija la quería como madre quizás se sentiría desplazada y una vez más, un completo fracaso en aquel terreno.

- Estoy confundida – Beth la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Por qué?

- Si la cigüeña no existe, ¿Cuál de las dos es mi mamá? ¿Judy o Quinn? ¿No será que soy acoplada?

- ¿Acoplada?

- Cuando un señor y una señora no pueden tener bebés, acoplan el bebé de otro

- ¿Adoptada?

- Eso, acoplada – Rachel rió con ternura

- No, no eres adoptada, ¿Viste como ese señor te relacionó de inmediato con Quinn?

- Si

- Eres idéntica a ella

- Ella es más bonita y no es rellenita como yo

- Mira esto – Revolvió su bolso y sacó una foto de una pequeña cartera – Me la regaló Frannie. Es Lucy cuando tenía tu edad

Beth abrió su boca demostrando su sorpresa

- ¡Es como yo! – Exclamó con brillo en sus ojos

- ¡Sí! Y sonríen igual y tienen la misma mirada y las dos son bellísimas e inteligentísimas y son las dos personitas más importantes de mi vida – Con su dedo índice rozó la nariz de la pequeña que sollozaba tratando de impedir su llanto – La cigüeña no existe, Russel y Judy son tus abuelitos, Quinn es tu mamá y Frannie es tu tía.

- ¿Por qué tengo que decir que son mis hermanas? ¿Por qué es un secreto que son novias?

- Hay cosas que la gente grande no entiende

- ¿Y por qué mami me quiere explicar todo cuando sea grande y no entienda?

- Jajajaja, hay cosas que la gente chiquita no entiende. Todo tiene su tiempo.

- No me gusta esperar

- A nadie le gusta pero cuando uno sabe esperar, Dios lo recompensa con creces

- Bueno – Se conformó levantando sus hombros

- ¿Sabes que Lucy te adora como a nadie en este mundo? Eres lo que más ama, siempre me lo dice

- A mi me lo dice a veces

- ¿Ves? No te estoy mintiendo

La niña volvió a encogerse de hombros como respuesta

- ¿Hacemos un trato como el de las promesas?

- Si tu quieres

- Bien, escúchame atentamente. A lo mejor durante un tiempo nos toque ocultarle cosas a los demás y a veces tendremos que… aparentar que… que pasa algo cuando en realidad pasa lo contrario… O tal vez diremos que algo es de una forma y en realidad es de otra, ¿Me sigues?

- Más o menos

- Entre nosotras no pasará eso, nosotras siempre, siempre, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, nos diremos la verdad, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- ¿Y a Quinn? ¿También le diremos siempre la verdad?

- Por supuesto, a ella también

- Pero yo no quiero que sepa que sé que no existe la cigüeña

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y si no le gusta?

- A ver, si no le gusta… ¿Sabes qué? Haremos otro trato. Siempre respetaremos las verdades de las otras dos – Beth frunció su ceño procesando la información – Así, aunque no nos gusten algunas verdades, tendremos que aceptarlas sin reproches – Beth seguía mirándola seriamente – Haremos que se comprometa primero a esto y luego le decimos que sabes lo de la cigüeña – Concluyó esperando haberla convencido.

- ¿Crees que funcione?

- Estoy segura

- Shhhh… Ahí viene

- ¿Ustedes piensan hacernos esperar toda la noche?

- No –Contestaron ambas

- Llevo una hora esperándote, Rachel Berry, tu hora de salida es a las seis. He tenido que soportar como se despedían del… - Guardó el insulto para cuando estuvieran solas – De ese chico, y para colmo llevo media hora viendo como me sacan de sus asuntos mientras escucho las estúpidas conversaciones de Britt y mamá ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes?

Rachel elevó su mano para tomar su rostro y saludarla con un tierno beso

- Te extrañé mucho, mucho, todo el día estuve pensando en ti

A Quinn le cambió el semblante casi de inmediato, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando? ¿Una hora? ¿Tres? ¿Diez? Las necesarias para escuchar a su chica confesar que había pensado mucho en ella. No importaba nada más.

- Con eso no me compras, Berry

- Tu carita me dice que sí – La rubia se acercó nuevamente y mostrando una astuta sonrisa, le regaló un beso fugaz – En serio, estamos abusando, esas mujeres nos van a matar – Declaró tratando de emprender su marcha de regreso al auto

- ¡Espera, Lucy! Beth y yo te queremos proponer algo

- ¿Algo?

Con una palmada sobre su espalda, Rachel incitó a hablar a la pequeñita

- Un trato, mami

- ¿Qué trato?

Beth elevó su rostro buscando la continuación de Rachel, era su turno.

- En realidad son dos. El primero es que cada vez que una de nosotras diga una verdad, nos guste o no, el resto tendrá que respetarla

Quinn frunció su ceño como minutos atrás lo había hecho Beth. También conectó su mirada con la de Rachel. La misma mirada seria. Distintos motivos, claro está.

- Ok, ¿Cuál es el otro?

- Que siempre, siempre, sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase, nosotras tres – Beth acompañó sus palabras apuntado a cada una de ellas – nos diremos la verdad, ¿Es así, Rach?

- Es así

- Ok

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

- ¿A qué viene esto? – Sabía que algo pasaba, estaba aprendiendo a reconocer cada mirada de Rachel.

Creía saber que cuando Rachel la miraba con una mezcla de compasión e incertidumbre, buscaba decirle algo importante. Algo que quizás le afectaría de algún modo.

- ¿Tenemos un trato? – La más pequeña repetía las palabras de Rachel

- Tenemos un trato y ya nos vamos

Miraron a ambos lados de la calle y cruzaron la amplia carretera. Beth abrió la puerta trasera y se lanzó sobre Britt.

- ¿Vamos al departamento?

- Vamos a cenar antes… Mi mamá cree que es bueno sacarte a pasear para que no pienses tanto en… cosas tristes

- Claro, seguramente en el restaurante no pensaré

- Sí. Ya sabes de quien vienen mis estúpidas ocurrencias

- Tenemos que hablar, Lucy

- Ok, no sé mucho de esto pero sé que son las tres palabras más temidas en una relación

- Jajaja, sí, eso dicen. Pero no es nada de nuestra relación, tenemos que hablar con Beth… O tienes, pero me estoy incluyendo, porque… pero si quieres, no…

- ¡Cállate, mujer! – Ordenó después de un intenso beso – Vi durante minutos como hablaban, bueno, mi mamá también las vio y no me dejó buscarlas a los cinco minutos como quería, pero las vi… ¿Crees que voy a querer dejarte fuera de nuestras conversaciones? Si hasta me imaginé a Beth con 16 años discutiendo conmigo por un chico y tú mediando entre nosotras para calmar las aguas

- Jajajaja, ¿Te imaginas que pase?

- Sucederá. Lo sé.

- ¡Chicas! – Judy asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla del asiento delantero – No quiero romper su idílica atmósfera pero ya fue suficiente

- Lo siento Señora Judy

Quinn buscó su lugar y Rachel, antes de ocupar el suyo, saludó a Judy con un beso.

- Hola Britt, Britt – Adoraba llamarla así desde que supo que Santana lo hacía. Largas discusiones se establecieron _'¿Qué tal que yo comience a llamar Lucy a tu Lucy?'. _Pero Santana no estaba, podía hacerlo.

- Hola Rach, Santi tiene novia.

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy me lo dijo. He perdido el rumbo y mi identidad. No tengo a Artie, no tengo a Santana. Pronto no tendré a Judy ni a Beth y ustedes me desecharán para poder darse dulces besos de señora.

Beth reía

- Agradece que te queda Tubbi

- ¡Lucy! - Reprendió Rachel a su chica - Nosotras no te desecharemos, Britt. Y no te has quedado sin Santana, pero tienes que reconocer que el último fue un gran golpe del que aun no se recupera. Debes tener paciencia.

- Todo tiene su tiempo, ¿Cierto Rach?

Rachel lo confirmó orgullosa mientras madre y abuela se miraban extrañadas asumiendo quién era la dueña de esas palabras.

- ¿Rach?

- Dime Lucy

- ¿Te dieron permiso para faltar?

- No – Mintió

- ¿No? – La decepción y tristeza podían sentirse en su tono de voz y en las miradas furtivas que lanzaba a través del retrovisor – Seguro no insististe…

- ¡Lo hice! Pero no… No se puede – Su gesto ensombrecido la obligó a formular la gran pregunta - Lucy, ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando la obra sea un éxito y hagamos gira por el país?

- ¡Buena pregunta!, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Lucy?

Quinn fulminó a su madre con una mirada, afortunadamente, después de tantas, Judy era totalmente inmune.

Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del restaurante elegido por la rubia mayor.

- Britt, no olvides el regalo – Señaló ignorando las preguntas recibidas

- ¡Siiii! ¿Me compraste un regalo, Q? ¿Donde está?

- ¡Brittany!

- Ahhhh – Comprendió.

Bajaron del auto y rápidamente ocuparon una mesa familiar.

- Toma, Rachel. Para ti. Es nuevo pero Beth y yo jugamos con él. Quinn nos dio permiso, ¿Cierto, Q?

- Cierto. Espero que te guste

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – Curioseaba antes de buscar dentro de la bolsa - ¿Un móvil? – Arrugó su cara

- Rachel, te guste o no, vas a tener uno. Y vas a estar pendiente de él. Y más ahora que no estemos juntas

- ¡Pero sí me dieron permiso, Lucy! Toma – Regresó el artefacto a manos de Brittany - Estaba bromeando para ver si me ibas a extrañar un poquito. Sí me dieron permiso.

- Agarra ese puto móvil, Rachel Berry

- ¡Q!

- ¡Quinn!

- ¡Mami!

- ¡Lucy!

Escuchó al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento, lo siento - Con cierto tono irónico, cambió su discurso – Rachel, amor, acepta tu regalo. Te tienes que acostumbrar – Como siempre que se comportaba así, Rachel solo pensaba en matarla – Por las buenas o por las malas – Finalizó con sincera autoridad.

Las cinco mujeres hicieron su pedido y disfrutaban de una tranquila cena.

- ¿Y el Señor Russel sabe que voy con ustedes?

- Sí, y está encantado. Le caíste muy bien, Rachel. Y ya sabe que Hiram era tu papá así que no te cortes con eso

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad

- ¿Y sabe que… - Judy no dejó finalizar la pregunta

- ¿Qué tenías otro papá? No. Mejor no hablar de eso ni de tu relación con Quinn, hay cosas que aun no estoy dispuesta a enfrentar. Beth, cariño, ya sabes, ni una palabra a papá

Beth bajó su cabeza tristemente mientras asentía. Para nadie pasó desapercibido aquel acto.

- Esto terminará pronto – Aseguró Judy – Tiene que terminar. Odio ocultarle cosas a Russel pero por el momento es lo mejor.

Quinn prefirió volar de aquel momento y sumergirse en su propio mundo. El móvil de Rachel vibró en sus piernas. Dio un pequeño salto en su silla antes de revisar la pantalla.

**Nuevo mensaje de Lucy de Berry.**

Sonrió y le regaló una rápida mirada antes de leer aquel mensaje.

'_Seis horas sin saber de ti es más de lo que puedo soportar. Yo también te extrañé mucho, mucho. Muchísimo más que la semana pasada… Mucho más que en tu primer día de ensayos :('_

- ¿Y qué tal el ensayo de hoy, Rachel?

- Un poco… accidentado

- ¿Y eso por qué?

**Nuevo mensaje de Lucy de Berry.**

'_En un momento del día, sentí que me ahogaba por los muchos 'Te Amo' que no te pude decir. Te lo juro, quedaron atrapados en mi corazón y me preocupé'_

- Jajaja – Reía por el dramático mensaje – Porque yo… ehhh estaba bastante desconcentrada

- ¿Desconcentrada?

**Nuevo mensaje de Lucy de Berry.**

'_Si tienes un móvil, puedo llenar tu bandeja con todo lo que te quiero decir cuando piense en ti. Así no se me olvida nada, por ejemplo hoy estuve pensando en lo mucho que quería decirte…'_

- Desconcentrada. Estaba pensando en… en Lucy

- ¿En Lucy?

**Nuevo mensaje de Rachel Berry**

_'¿Decirme qué?'_

Excelente – pensó Quinn – Rachel había entrado en su juego.

'_En decirte que te amo, que muero por repetir lo que vivimos anoche. Que no dejo de pensar en ti. Que no dejo de pensar en ti… sin ropa'_

_-_ En Lucy. Ayer fue la primera vez que…

Una fuerza divina le hizo callar de golpe. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir y a quién se lo iba a decir.

Siempre lo supo, esos aparatos solo servían para crear serios problemas.

- _¿Te inscribiste en la universidad, Lucy?_ – Sintió la necesidad de cambiar rápidamente de tema. Con Britt y Beth jugando en su mundo y Quinn riendo por su despiste, solo ella misma podía rescatarse de sus revelaciones fuera de lugar.

- Sí, amor. Ya lo hice

- ¿Y cuantas materias inscribiste?

- Cinco - Enternecida, se levantó de su asiento frente a ella y se sentó a su lado tomando su rostro. La besó sin importarle la presencia de los demás – Te amo, Berry – Un fuerte abrazo selló la confesión.

Judy supo que sobraba y prefirió ver lo que hacían su nieta y su compañera de las últimas semanas.

- Lucy, tu mamá siempre me hace decir estas cosas, ¡Dios! Debe ser un mal karma

- Jajaja no, un mal drama… Como tú

- Ah-ja-ja-ja qué graciosa Quinnie, ¡Qué graciosa!

- ¿De verdad estabas desconcentrada por estar pensando en mi y en… ya sabes?

- Un poquito – Confirmó haciendo pucheros

- Un poquito – Besó su labio inferior - ¿No te da vergüenza,, Rachel Berry? Que caliente eres, contrólate

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te muestre tus mensajes, Quinn Fabray?

- No hace falta. Todo está aquí – Apuntó su sien – En mi mente. En estos momentos te estoy rememorando como Dios te trajo al mundo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo otra vez y estoy pensando que cuando regresemos de Lima, vamos a tener que trabajar con tu concentración para que tanto hacerlo no afecte tu trabajo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Judy de nuevo en escena – Mañana salimos a primera hora, Russel quiere compartir un poco con la niña – Manifestó con ilusión

- Russel, Russel, ¡Russel! Ya estas mayorcita para la gracia, ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué tal Señora Judy? Parece que su hija le pone fecha de vemcimiento al amor

- Por lo menos ya cree en el amor

- Yo no le pongo fecha de…

- ¿A qué edad crees que estaremos demasiado "mayorcitas" para la gracia?

Quinn Fabray no contestó, iba contra sus principios reconocer una derrota públicamente.

Rachel y Judy se sonrieron. No hacía falta anunciar que habían ganado.


	39. De padres y otras cuestiones

Hola, hola, hola :)

Necesito robar unas líneas para expresarme:

1- Gracias a las(os) nuevas(os) lectoras(es), en especial al anónimo que se encargó de comentar casi todos los capítulos :O You've left me speechless ;)

2- Gracias a Gigita por actualizar** "Solo por esta vez"** justo el día que me quedé sin Internet :( No pude disfrutar de la actualización en tiempo real, ¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

3- Era un capítulo largo pero lo dividiré para no aturdirlas demasiado :) Creo que actualizaré tres veces esta semana (Creo, no es una promesa). Las quiero :)

* * *

A sus 57 años, Russel Fabray podía decir que tenía todo cuanto había deseado: Una esposa perfecta, dos preciosas hijas, una inmensa casa en su ciudad natal y otro par en algunas de sus ciudades preferidas. Era temido y respetado. Su apellido era sinónimo de éxito y brillantez y le encantaban las bromas donde era llamado _"El Rey Midas"_ de su generación.

Su vida nunca fue fácil. Una infancia llena de maltratos y limitaciones. Una dura adolescencia acompañada del abandono de su madre.

No podía culparla por haber huido, él también lo habría hecho con un poco más de valor.

Ernest Fabray, su padre, se convirtió en un hombre de sociedad luego de un golpe de suerte. Durante años fue el "_pobre nuevo rico"_ de Ohio y en su intento de deshacerse de las calamidades que le dejó su esposa, tomó -sin ser consciente- la mejor de las decisiones. Internó a sus hijos en el mejor colegio del país (A todos menos a Russel; demasiado _mayor_ para gastar en él, sería mejor entrenarlo para producir y multiplicar).

Pronto, Russel comprendió que la vida jamás le daría lo que esperaba si no hacía algo para conseguirlo. También aprendió que bajo ciertas circunstancias la mayoría de los hechos escaparían de sus manos…

Así que trazó un plan de vida en el que escalaría posiciones hasta llegar a la cima. Un plan en el que elegiría a una mujer a la cual jamás pondría un dedo encima para maltratarla, una mujer a la cual respetar y con la cual formaría una _extensa familia_ envidiada por todos los que alguna vez lo habían humillado.

Un plan en el que el apellido Fabray era ensalzado.

Un plan en el que todo a su alrededor era perfectamente manejado por él.

Un día cualquiera, alabó el hecho de tener que atender los negocios de su padre al verse obligado a conocer a la familia Motta. Esa familia de locos que le consiguió un pase honorario a la universidad y la posibilidad de regalarle su apellido a la menor de sus chicas.

Judy Motta se convirtió en su amiga, su confidente y contra toda lógica, su consejera.

Se casaron dos años después de su primer encuentro y a tan solo un año más, Russel comenzó a impacientarse por la falta de hijos.

Primera mala jugada de su vida como adulto: Una extraña incompatibilidad haría difícil la tarea.

Tras cinco años de intentos e inversiones, nació _Frannie Elizabeth Fabray Motta_, toda una Fabray en físico y toda una Motta en carácter. Sumisa, convencional, un poco alocada si se le daba la confianza para ello.

Todo apuntaba a que sería la única hija del matrimonio y la pareja aprendió a vivir feliz con la idea. Rápidamente Russel tachó de su lista aquello de _"extensa familia"_; el milagro de Frannie no se repetiría jamás.

Seis años después, supo cuán equivocado estaba.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray Motta_ llegó sin ser planificada, pero fue la mejor sorpresa que pudieron recibir.

Al mencionar su estado, Judy volvió a ver en los ojos de su esposo aquel rayo de ilusión que perdía con cada negocio ganado. Con Quinn renació el chico sensible y soñador que solía ser…

Pero su bebé creció y era lo contrario a su primogénita, _¡Tonterías!_ No hizo falta que creciera para darse cuenta de que aquella rubiecita tan físicamente parecida a su madre, era toda una Fabray: Con solo un par de años ya hacía uso del característico levantamiento de cejas que decretaba su mandato. Con cinco comenzó a exigir con palabras; con diez, decidía… Como era de esperarse, Russel fue feliz con la idea de una hija tan a su imagen y semejanza, pero aun así, siempre procuraba aplacarla.

No podía haber nadie por encima de él. Era un hombre ejemplar y cada miembro de su familia le debía _respeto, consideración y obediencia._

Por supuesto, así como su abuelo esperó de su papá lo contrario a lo que consiguió y como su papá consiguió de él, lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, Russel consiguió de Quinn todo lo que no había soñado.

Un embarazo que logró tambalear su mundo como nunca antes. Un profundo dolor que se incrementó al conocer las intenciones de su hija de deshacerse del fruto de su error entregándola a otros brazos… No podía permitir un abandono más en su familia. No podía dejar que su hija, esa que fue su orgullo durante 15 años, esa a la cual no le hacía falta nada, esa a la que complacía y jamás maltrataba, repitiese la historia de su malograda madre.

No podía permitir que su nieta tuviese que aprender sola las duras lecciones de la vida. Tampoco podía permitir que su apellido rodase por el fango. No podía permitir que después de tantos años Judy volviese a sufrir los dolores de cabeza que ameritaba una crianza. Y mucho menos podía permitirse recordar cada día que había fallado como padre; por eso, y unas cuantas cosas más, tomó la misma decisión que un día tomó el suyo y que tanto favoreció a sus hermanos: Lo mejor para Bethany Fabray y el resto de la familia sería internarla en el mejor de los colegios en cuanto pudiese valerse por sí misma. _Todos los problemas resueltos con una sola acción._

Ahora, mirando a su alrededor a tres de sus cuatro mujeres, festejaba todos y cada uno de sus pasos por la vida. No había errores en su camino y los errores de su última hija estaban más que cubiertos y superados, incluso por ella misma. Lo podía ver en su risa, en la sonrisa de su mujer y en la risa de su nieta.

No podía estar más orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho.

- Jajajaja –_ Russel se unía al momento_ – Pues sí que fue graciosa la coincidencia. Cuando Judy me contó, solo pude pensar ¡Gracias a Dios Hiram tuvo una hija y no resultó ser el maricón que todos creían! Jajaja

Un silencio casi sepulcral se formó de inmediato en aquella mesa. Beth miró expectante a cada uno de los presentes. En adelante, cada vez que quisiera silencio durante sus sesiones de TV, diría_ 'maricón'._

Rachel contó hasta tres… Y olvidó el resto de los números.

- Si con maricón se refiere a _poco_ _hombre_ pues no, no lo era, pero si con maricón se refiere a homosexual, sí. Era todo un maricón - Se levantó con ímpetu - Creo que es hora de decirle que le guste o no, fui criada por dos hombres, dos maricones… Como ya sabe, mi mejor amiga, su hermana – Señaló a Quinn a su lado - es gay y ha resultado ser más leal que su propia sangre y nosot… - Frenó sus palabras al ver la mirada de pánico de su chica. Respiró - Con todo respeto: _Es usted más maricón que mis dos padres juntos_ – Lanzó la servilleta sobre su plato y desapareció como un rayo por las escaleras.

- Te has pasado – Fue lo único que pudo decir Judy, aun anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El color rojo en el rostro de Russel se incrementó.

- ¿Me ha dicho… me…? ¿En MI casa? ¿En MI cara? ¿Quién se cree esa niña? – Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a exigir una disculpa – A tu habitación ya, Beth.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Yo no dije maricón!

Judy tapó su boca con sus manos y negó con la cabeza mirando con terror a su nieta

- ¡A tu habitación!

La niña desapareció rápidamente con temor de ser reprendida de la peor manera. Quinn despertó.

- Eres un… Tienes que disculparte con Rachel

- ¿Perdón?

- Vas a disculparte con Rachel, Russel Fabray, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabas de ofender a Hiram? ¡Quisieras tú ser la mitad de lo que el fue!

- Mira Quinn, no te permito que…

- Vete a la mierda, Russel - Susurró antes de correr tras los pasos de su chica

- ¿Acaba de ocurrir lo que creo? - Su puño se estrelló contra la mesa - ¡Me van a escuchar!

- Russel – Musitó Judy tomando su mano

- ¿Qué?

- Le tienes que pedir disculpas a Rachel

- ¿YO?

- Sí, tu

- Yo no tengo que… Está bien, lo admito. Hablé sin pensar pero ella también me ha faltado el respeto.

- Amor, insultaste a su papá, ¡Es lógico! Hasta yo quiero llamarte maricón y solo era mi amigo - Russel frunció su ceño en total desacuerdo - Lo siento, es la verdad. Te has pasado y tú eres el adulto.

- ¡Ella también es adulta! - Gritó y miró con desprecio a su mujer. Su deber era apoyarlo, no apoyar a una chica que apenas conocían.

- Es una niña - Judy se levantó de su asiento y besó los labios de su marido - Discúlpate con ella.

- Les hablaré de los chicos

- No me parecía una buena idea antes y no creo que sea un buen momento ahora. Es mejor que canceles esa locura.

- Me disculparé con Rachel y asunto resuelto, ¡Pero Quinn me va a oír! Más le vale que acepte la salida sin rechistar si quiere conseguir algo conmigo

- Eres tan difícil, Russel Fabray - Se quejó Judy viendo desaparecer a su marido escaleras arriba.

- ¡Eres tan difícil, Lucy!

- ¿Difícil yo? ¿Para donde vas a ir, Rachel Berry? ¿Estás loca?

- Ya te dije, me voy a un hotel ¡No pienso quedarme en una casa en la que insultan a mi papá!

- Nos vamos en cuanto vengan por Beth. Ya suelta esa maleta, ven acá

- No somos siamesas, Lucy. No tenemos porqué estar en el mismo sitio. Estaremos bien, tú en la habitación de tu casa y yo en mi habitación de hotel… No lo hagas más difícil, dije que me voy y me voy - Quinn resopló frustrada bloqueando la puerta en cuanto vio a su chica moverse - ¿Me puedes prestar dinero? - Extendió su mano sin mirarla a los ojos - Te lo pago en cuanto reciba mi primer cheque

- No

- ¡Lucy!

- ¡No vas a salir de aquí, amor!

- Apártate, Quinn

- ¿Por qué eres tan dramática? - La envolvió con sus brazos – Sé que lo que dijo mi papá es chocante, pero… No hagas mayor cosa de esto, por favor. No es como si lo hubiese dicho alguien importante, como mi mamá… O, o yo

- No me importa

- Haré que papá se disculpe, te lo juro

- No me interesa que se disculpe

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que te quites y me dejes salir de ésta estúpida casa

- No - Con delicadeza, besó su cuello

- ¡Le dijo maricón, Lucy! ¡Y ni tú ni tu mamá dijeron algo!

- ¿En qué momento si tu lo dijiste todo?

- _¡El empezó!_ Dije lo que se merecía

Quinn sonrió

- Creo que dijiste lo que todas pensamos en ese momento

- Antes de que me bote, me voy

- El no hará eso

Varios golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla

- ¿Lo ves, Lucy? ¿Lo ves? No me dejaste ir y ahora él se va a dar el lujo de echarme - Reprochó con las manos en su cintura - Pero no se lo voy a permitir - Tomó de nuevo su maleta dispuesta a salir de allí.

Quinn abrió la puerta enfrentándose a su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Y esa maleta?

- Me voy, Russel

- ¿Desde cuando me tuteas?

- Desde que perdió… perdiste mi respeto insultando a mi padre, Russel

Quinn llevó una mano hasta su rostro cubriendo la mitad del mismo. Podía largarse a llorar en ese instante. En su lugar, sin nada más que hacer, se dejó caer en la primera silla que consiguió.

- Contraatacar las faltas de respeto con faltas de respeto no es demasiado maduro de tu parte

- ¿Está admitiendo que fue una falta de respeto llamar así a mi padre?

- ¿Me vuelves a tratar de "usted"?

- Admito que hice mal al llamarlo, llamarte así. Ahora tú retractate de llamar _maricón_ a mi papá

- A eso vine - Quinn alzó su cabeza sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, _¿Russel Fabray disculpándose?_ - Sé que… Judy me hizo ver que… Bueno, tú entiendes, Rachel.

- No, no entiendo, Russel.

- Es… Es un… pecado eso que… tu papá… tus papás… Pero sé que tú… ¡Y no permitiré que me tutees! No recuerdo haber jugado metras contigo

- ¿Es esa su disculpa? - Airada, volvió a sujetar su maleta - Ahórresela.

- No seas falta de respeto, niña - En un brusco movimiento, apartó la maleta de su mano - No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, _¡Dios sabrá donde está Hiram!_ Que en paz descanse - Bajó su cabeza en señal de reverencia - Fue… fue un error llamarlo de esa manera. Esa es mi disculpa… ¡Y nadie se mueve de ésta casa! No va a ser por mí que duermas en cualquier lugar de una ciudad que desconoces… Además, Judy no lo permitiría.

- Yo tampoco - Acertó a replicar la rubia

- Tu te callas, Quinn… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estamos en paz, Rachel? Yo olvido tus insolencias, tú aceptas mis disculpas. Olvidamos este mal momento.

Rachel dudó por un par de segundos.

- Está bien, Señor Russel. Y discúlpeme por haberlo llamado así.

- Asunto olvidado. Ahora pasemos a otro tema - Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Hoy tienen una cita.

- Disculpe, ¿Una qué?

- Una cita. Siéntate Rachel - Ordenó señalando la cama mientras levantaba a Quinn de su silla y la tomaba para él - Tú también Quinn, siéntate junto a tu amiga ¿Recuerdas a Brody?

- Sí, ¿Y?

- Rachel, Brody es hijo de uno de mis socios, es una pequeña oveja negra que se rehúsa a seguir con el legado familiar porque tiene delirios de artista… pero es un buen chico, en esta familia lo queremos mucho. Te interesará saber que estudia en NYADA

- ¿¡En NYADA!?

Quinn se molestó por el tono emocionado de su chica, _¿Cómo podía olvidar todo tan fácilmente?_

- En NYADA. Seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar… Tengo entendido que ya ha actuado en Broadway, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Y? - Quinn intervenía de nuevo

- Adivina a quién conoce Brody, Quinn. ¡Adivina con quién lo vi esta mañana!

- ¿Tengo cara de vidente?

- Lucy - Reprochó Rachel en un susurro acompañado por una palmadita sobre su pierna.

A Russel le pareció extraño que Rachel lograse la calma de su hija tal como Judy lo hacía con él; Bastaba su nombre y un poco de contacto para conseguirlo.

Lo dejó pasar.

- Noah Puckerman, ¿Lo recuerdas? - La rubia tragó saliva y enfocó su mirada en el piso - Ya no usa esa ridícula cresta y sé de buena fuente que su negocio limpiando piscinas es un éxito. Parece que después de todo, el muchacho sí vale la pena. Es un luchador.

- ¿Por qué nos cuenta todo esto, Señor Russel?

- Tienen una cita con ellos - Decretó - A las 9:30pm los chicos pasarán por ustedes

- Usted definitivamente está mal de la cabeza - Incómodo, Russel aclaró su garganta y se removió en su asiento procurando recobrar la calma antes de hablar, _¿Cuantas insolencias debería soportar ese día?_ - Discúlpeme, no pretendo ser grosera pero, ¿De verdad? ¿Una cita? ¿Sin preguntarnos si estamos de acuerdo? Usted ni siquiera sabe si yo tengo novio y no estoy interesada en uno más.

- De tener novio no estarías todo el tiempo con mi hija – Dijo sabiamente. Russel tenía un buen punto.

Rachel miró a la rubia esperando una objeción que no terminaba de llegar.

- ¿Lucy?

- Eh… Nosotras no vamos a ningún lado, papá - Dijo con tono apagado

- Los chicos estaban encantados con la idea de verte y a Brody le gustó la idea de conocer a alguien como Rachel. Ustedes si van a salir y no se hable más.

- Que salga Lucy si quiere pero yo no voy a ningún lado - Cruzó sus brazos - A mi no me puede obligar.

- Lucy - Habló con ironía - O sales con los chicos y convences a Rachel de acompañarlos, o te olvidas de lo que sea que me vayas a pedir ésta vez… Judy me advirtió. Parece que tengo que prepararme mentalmente para la bomba que me vas a lanzar - Por la mirada de las niñas, supo que había triunfado - Tienen toda la tarde para arreglarse. No es una cena, saldrán a bailar, a jugar, a divertirse… Lo que sea que hagan cuatro chicos de su edad. Ya son adultas, pueden llegar tarde.

- Qué patético eres, Russel - Murmuró Quinn logrando ser escuchada.

Él se inclinó para hablar en su rostro

- Agradece que vas a salir y que no tomaré en cuenta tu falta de respeto de hoy. Debería negarte desde ya siquiera la posibilidad de hablar conmigo sobre eso tan_ importante_ - Recuperó su posición inicial - Ya estás en edad de salir, conocer chicos… enamorarte. Pasas mucho tiempo entre amigas. Todo lo que escucho es Santana, Brittany, Rachel… Parece que no piensas en tu futuro – Concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

Por fin paz.

- ¡Dios! ¡Es un dictador! ¿Y como es que siempre logra salirse con la suya? Sí, claro, ¿Cómo no?, ¡Chantaje! - Exclamó respondiendo ella misma su pregunta - No sé Lucy, pero cuando hablen de Beth, tú tienes que ser más Fabray que él… Lucy, ¿Tuviste algo con ese tal Puck? - Quinn asintió buscando su mirada. Rachel disminuyó centímetros de distancia - ¿Todavía te gusta o algo así? Vi como reaccionaste cuando tu papá lo mencionó

- Mmm, no, a mi sólo me gusta mi cadáver - Aseguró acariciando su mejilla.

- Mmm, lo sé - Antes que llegase el ansiado encuentro de sus labios, Rachel se levantó y se adueñó de la puerta - Deberíamos cerrarla, pero si lo hacemos, será más difícil que estemos listas a tiempo

- ¿Sí vamos a salir?

- Ya escuchaste al ogro… Si hace falta que salgamos con esos chicos para que él esté contento y escuche todo lo que tienes que decirle, pues lo hacemos.

Quinn asintió con su cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a salir en busca de su hija

- Hagamos esto interesante, Lucy. Me vestiré para ti y tú para mí… Como si fuera nuestra cita, ¿Si?

- Ok

- ¿Me pasas buscando a las nueve y veinte? Tendremos diez minutos sólo para nosotras

- A las nueve y cuarto para que tengamos quince

- Perfecto. Te besaría pero…

- Rachel - Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente

- ¿Lo vas a hacer, Lucy?

- Puck, el chico de las piscinas, es el papá de Beth.


	40. Lucas

Aun es sábado en mi país :) Van 2 de 3 :)

* * *

Casi una hora antes de lo planeado, Quinn apoyaba su frente en la puerta de la habitación de Rachel.

Durante el resto del día, escudarse tras los juegos y peticiones de Beth le ayudaron a esquivar las preguntas y divagaciones de la chica; no estaba segura de las razones por las que huía, después de todo, no había capítulo de su vida que no quisiera compartir con ella… pero estaba abrumada, necesitaba procesar que en pocas horas compartiría una noche con Noah Puckerman: Su primer capricho con forma humana, su primera ilusión, su primera vez… El padre de su hija.

No hubo necesidad de llamar, Rachel abrió la puerta como si la hubiese presentido.

- Hola – Quinn se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió de medio lado. Luego de recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de la morena, se mordió el labio para no lanzarse a los suyos. Su chica era la más preciosa de todas – _Qué cadáver más bonito._

Rachel intentó ocultar su sonrisa de tonta enamorada, _¡Estúpida Lucy_! Siempre con las palabras exactas.

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció su ceño rápidamente para recordarle (y recordarse) que lo que había hecho estaba mal. No podía lanzarle una noticia como la de Puck y desaparecer para no darle explicaciones… Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, con Beth fue exactamente igual pero ya no eran las mismas de aquel entonces, ahora eran una pareja oficial, ¡Vivían juntas! Noticias como esa debían discutirlas, no dejarlas pasar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? Dijimos 9:15 y aun no estoy lista – Mentía con gracia agudizando su expresión de enojo.

Quinn la veía perfecta, no le hacía falta nada más.

- Mejor un poco más de media hora que quince minutos, ¿No? – Rachel no respondió, no quería darle la razón en ese momento - ¿Estás enojada?

- No Quinn, estoy brincando de contenta – Ironizó y abrió la puerta por completo dejando ver a su pequeña acompañante.

- Mira mami – Ataviada con las prendas de Rachel, mostraba los zapatos de tacón con los que intentaba caminar - ¿Crees que me queden algún día?

- Te quedarán pronto… Ya casi estás del tamaño de Rachel

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora llámame enana… Lo siento Beth, pero te falta mucho para alcanzarme

Quinn le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes de abrazar a Rachel sorpresivamente y atacarla con besos que hicieron reír a sus dos mujercitas.

- ¡Déjame Lucy!

- ¿Para donde ibas cuando abriste la puerta?

- Tu mamá me va a ayudar con el maquillaje

- Sí, yo la ayudé con su ropa y mamá la va a maquillar

- Ya decía yo que tenías un toque Fabray… Estás demasiado encantadora

- Ningún toque Fabray, es mi encanto natural de Berry

- No lo sé - Susurró Quinn entrecerrando sus ojos como examinándola, fingiendo no estar demasiado convencida.

Rachel, en el mismo tono, contestó

- Te lo demostraría sin todo esto encima, pero…

- Beth, dile a tu abuela que yo me encargo del maquillaje y dile que vamos a esperar a los chicos afuera, ¿Vale?

- Vale – Beth se levantó de la cama dispuesta hacer lo que le pedían

- Duérmete pronto. Mañana te voy a despertar tempranísimo para que salgamos antes de que Shelby venga por ti

- ¿Shelby?

- Si, ya sabes, su institutriz… ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, así se llama mi mamá

- ¿Tú mamá? ¿Conoces a tu mamá? ¿Esa información no es confidencial?

- No Lucy, o sí, bueno, ella no tiene derechos sobre mí, no sabe quién soy yo y nunca nos hemos visto pero mis padres por supuesto que tenían que conocer a quién elegían… Es obvio. Ellos quisieron darle rostro y nombre a la mujer que hizo posible el milagro. Me contaron todo.

- ¿Tienes fotos? – Indagó Beth

- Una sola

- ¿Tan poquitas?

- ¿Y yo por qué no sabía? – Interrumpió la rubia mayor

- Debe ser porque aun hay cosas que no sabemos de la otra y que no nos explicamos cuando por fin salen a la luz, ¿Bajamos ya?

- Tenía una idea mejor por eso le dije a Beth que vaya con…

- Olvídalo, no va a pasar.

- Pero me dijiste que…

- Solo te provocaba, vamos a hablar con la señora Judy y a dormir a Beth.

- A veces es mejor ignorarte, Berry.

Hecho lo propuesto por Rachel, se despidieron de la pequeñita y salieron de la inmensa casa.

A esa hora Lima les regalaba una noche fría y un cielo despejado.

Se sentaron en una de las sillas mecedoras del elaborado jardín frontal. Luego de varios minutos en silencio y sin contacto, Quinn elevó su brazo a la altura de los hombros de Rachel, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Tranquila que desde allá no se puede ver nada. Ni te imaginas la de cosas que hice en este rincón – Bromeaba para romper el hielo

- ¿Con Puck?

- Ehhh sí, entre otros

- Haces conmigo lo que te provoca, ¡No puedes hacer conmigo lo que te provoca!

- ¡Yo no hago contigo lo que me provoca, Rachel Berry!

- ¿No? Me dices lo de Beth y pasas de mí como si nada, me cuentas lo de Puck y pasa lo mismo. Entiendo lo de la primera vez pero ¿Ahora? ¿Después de tanto? ¡Somos novias!

- ¿Somos novias? – La mirada de Rachel la obligó a tomar en serio aquella conversación, Ambas volvieron a mirar al frente, sin objetivo – Siempre necesitaré tiempo para procesar algunas cosas

- ¿Qué cosas? No es tan difícil que después de dar noticias como esas las desarrolles para que uno pueda entender un poco…

- Hace casi seis años que no veo a Puck. El se fue Los Ángeles, yo a Nueva York… Creo que solo nos vimos una vez después de graduados

- ¿Y? ¿Te va a remover sentimientos el volverlo a ver? Porque tu actitud me dice mucho

- No seas tonta, Rachel. Puck es el papá de Beth y era… es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida, es demasiado bizarro que ahora mi papá prácticamente me obligue a salir con él

- Supongo… Ya que no me explicaste, ni me explicas nada, deduje que tu papá no tiene la menor idea de quién es él

- No, no la tiene

- ¿Puck sabe de la existencia de Beth?

- Cree lo mismo que todo Lima… El no tiene la menor idea de quién es Beth en realidad

- ¿Por qué?

- Su… su papá no fue el mejor de todos y el siempre hablaba de lo distinto que sería con sus hijos… Creo… creo que él no hubiese querido separarse de Beth por nada… _¡Pero éramos unos niños, Rachel!_ Russel habría ganado de todas maneras y el habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado… Tal vez peor que yo porque yo al principio no quería a Beth – Suspiró – Supongo que lo que no sabes no te hace daño.

- Ya son adultos, ¿Le vas a contar ahora?

- No lo sé, ¿Crees que debería? – Por primera vez desde el inicio de su charla, buscó seriamente su mirada. Rachel la correspondió.

- No lo sé… Pero si tu vas a tener el derecho de disfrutar a Beth…

- No sabemos si…

- El también debería. Además, la niña te preguntará tarde o temprano quién es su papá y… y si… si retoman su amistad _y sólo amistad_ – Remarcó las dos últimas palabras – será mejor para los tres.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Eso creo

Quinn asintió perdida en sus ojos, ¿Podía tener a su lado a una persona más perfecta que esa chica?

Imposible, se dijo con toda razón.

- Perdóname por esto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Que tengamos que salir con dos chicos que no conoces. Que no tenga el valor suficiente para haberme negado rotundamente a salir o… o por lo menos librarte de este sin sentido… Soy una cobarde.

- Mmmm, primer punto, si me quieres pedir perdón por algo, pídeme perdón por contarme cosas fuertes y desaparecer como si nada

- No exageres, no desaparezco – Sonrió con picardía - Te doy tiempo para procesar la información y me doy tiempo para ordenar mis ideas

- Eres imposible,siempre tienes una respuesta para todo – Quinn rió - Punto número dos, si estoy aquí es porque me pareció buena idea hacerle creer a Russel que tiene el control de algunas cosas

- Qué inteligente

- También me parece buena idea tenerte vigilada, ¿Crees que te dejaría salir a solas con un actor y un Puck?

- Jajajaja ¿Un Puck? No lo conoces, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Salió contigo

- ¿Y?

- Debe estar buenísimo, debe ser uno de esos chicos que toda mujer con un poquito de heterosexualidad, quiere tener a su lado

- Solía ser bastante guapo… Sí.

- Tenía que serlo, no cualquiera puede salir con la capitana de las porristas

- Pero tú estas saliendo conmigo…

Rachel abrió su boca de manera exagerada. Golpeó su hombro antes que ambas comenzaran a carcajear

- ¡Que tonta eres, Lucy! Te odio… Yo no seré Brooke o aquella chica de la fiesta de Britt

- ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Qué me importa como se llama?

- Solo preguntaba

- No soy ninguna de ellas pero… pero tengo mi encanto

- Un poquito, sí… Poquito, así – Graficó la cantidad con sus dedos - En diminutivo, como tú

- Claro, como yo soy Quinn y soy una rubia de estatura, nariz, labios, cabello, piernas… cuerpo y todo perfecto, me burlo del resto de la humanidad

- Tú eres perfecta… Yo me pondré vieja, todo esto se irá y seguiré siendo una cobarde que le teme a su padre. Tu lo tienes todo.

- No me gusta la gente cobarde. Tú no eres cobarde.

Quinn respiró profundo. De nuevo le acechaba esa idea de que Rachel tarde o temprano se cansaría, ¿Cómo podía una mujer como esa, estar con una como ella? Era totalmente ilógico, increíble. Era solo una ilusión que no duraría.

Sus ojos se empañaron ante el triste pensamiento.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Lucy?

- Te cansarás

- ¿De qué?

- De mí… Yo no estoy a tu altura, Rachel

- Ya estoy cansada, pero de escucharte decir eso cuando el pesimismo se apodera de tu mente

- No es pesimismo… Así como estás cansada de escuchar eso, un día te cansarás de apostar por mí

- Tengo una paciencia envidiable

-¿Y si tardo años en aprender? ¿Y si Russel sigue teniendo el poder de manejar mi vida? Tú no tienes que soportar todo esto

- No subestimes lo que siento por ti

- No lo hago

- ¿De quién me enamoré yo, Lucy?

- Cuéntame porque me cuesta creer que sea de mí

- Me enamoré de una irresponsable que, mientras conduce, suele golpear el volante de su auto y retocar su maquillaje sin mirar quién o qué se atraviesa en su camino

- Jajajaja, está loca, ¡Estás loca!

- Me enamoré de una chica que tenía en su habitación decenas de notitas regadas…

- Ya entendí Rach, ya entendí - Sonrojada, trató de detener los detalles

- Creo que las notas eran… son de sus amantes. Mmmm me enamoré de una chica que besa… no te imaginas como besa

- ¿Mejor que una estrella de Broadway?

- Mejor que cualquier estrella de Broadway, Hollywood o Milán

- Jajaja, sigue, sigue

- Me enamoré de una chica pesimiiiiista

- _¡Que no es pesimista!_

- Me enamoré de una chica que vino con una hermana que odia mi ropa, otra que se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, una amiga con un gato loco, una hija sorpresa, una madre que es todo un misterio y un padre troglodita

- ¡Uy! ¿Padre troglodita? Deberías huir

- ¿Y perderme toooodos los momentos en los que lo dejará sin argumentos para seguir manejando su vida? – Quinn bajó su mirada dudando que algún día sucediera aquello – Tu vas a aprender a dejar de culpar a los demás y vas a tomar las riendas de tu vida… Yo confío en ti, Lucy. Ciegamente. Yo no dudo de todo lo que vas a lograr… Y no pretendo que cambies 20 años en 4 meses. Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, lo harás bien mañana… Y mejorará y seguirá mejorando

El ruido de un auto, desvió la atención de Quinn.

- Creo que ya vienen los chicos

Rachel se levantó y giró sobre su eje

- ¿Cómo me veo? Hace mucho que no tenía una cita

- Esta no es una cita, Rachel Berry

- Díselo a Russel…

- Se lo diré uno de estos días

- Lucy, amor, tienes totalmente prohibido mirar fijamente a cualquiera de esos chicos, sonreírles por más de 5 segundos o… – Imitó el tono de su voz y algunos de sus gestos - Hablar de esa manera seductora que enloquece a cualquiera

- Jajajajaja, tu también tienes prohibido coquetear

- ¿Así que cuando haces esas cosas estas coqueteando, Fabray?

- Te amo, Berry – Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besó su frente.

Puck bajó del auto como todo un Don Juan y a los pocos segundos estaba elevando a la rubia por los aires. Brody obvió el reencuentro y caminó hasta alcanzar a Rachel.

- Mucho gusto, Brody Weston

- Un placer, soy Rachel Berry – La intención de Rachel era estrechar sus manos, la acción de Brody fue un beso en el dorso de una de las suyas – Tengo novio, se llama Lucas.

* * *

Un moderno local los albergaba. La música mantenía entretenidos a la mayoría de los jóvenes visitantes.

- Creo que tu papá se equivocó con la combinación - Afirmó Brody al oído de Quinn

- No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas en la que Russel está equivocado

- Cómo, por ejemplo, en que… Rachel y tú son más que amigas

- ¿Qué?

- Su novio Luc-as tiene toda la pinta de llamarse Luc-y

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- Llevas la cuenta de los tragos que ha tomado

- Nada que no haya hecho antes con Santana

- Juraría que tu rostro se deformó cuando aceptó la invitación de Puck… pero nada comparado con tu expresión al ver como él la pegaba a su cuerpo sujetando fuertemente su cintura – Realizó la mímica - Pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor fue tu cara de alivio al ver como Rachel lo apartaba. No, eso tampoco, tu patética sonrisa al recordarlo. Eso sí te acaba de delatar por completo

- Puck es un idiota depravado y Rachel es demasiado inocente

- ¿Inocente una chica Broadway? Permíteme dudarlo

- Inocente pero astuta… Y Rachel apenas va a entrar a ese mundo, así que aún no es una chica Broadway

- ¿Te molesta que lo diga? Porque por lo que se ve, si no lo es, lo será

- Me molesta que pienses tonterías

- Vamos Quinn, aunque tu te empeñes en mantenerte alejada de mi en NY, hay confianza. Nos conocemos. No me sorprende que estés con una mujer, me sorprende que ésta vez sea especial

- Deja de tomar, estas alucinando.

- Entiendo de estas cosas, ¡Estoy en el ambiente!

- Espera, ¿Eres gay?

- ¡No! Pero soy un chico Brodway – Gestó una pequeña reverencia – Rachel no deja de mirar para acá y estoy seguro de que no es a mi a quien busca.

- ¿Tienes hijos? – Interrogaba la morena sin parar sus movimientos en el medio de la pista

- ¿Yo? Dios me libre. Soy demasiado joven… Pero quiero tenerlos en algún momento

- ¿Y novia formal?

- Tampoco… Y no quiero tenerla

- Jajaja ¿Por qué no?

- Ok, establezcamos los términos de ésta relación, sexy judía

- ¿Cuál relación?

- La nuestra

- Jajaja ¿Tenemos una relación? No estoy tan tomada, Noah

- En 15 minutos no dirás lo mismo, eso que tienes en tu mano es mortal

- No te creo, es como una soda

- Que conste que te lo advertí

- Entonces, ¿Me dirás cuales son los términos de _"nuestra relación"_?

- En realidad es uno solo. Un término

- ¿Cuál?

- O estás conmigo o estás con él

- Jajajajaja - Rachel reía a carcajadas - ¿Con Lucas? Yo estoy con Lucas y con más nadie

- No veo a ningún Lucas por aquí, ¿Tú ves a algún Lucas por aquí?

- No sé, no sé… A lo mejor

- Te hablo de Brody. Por tu extenso interrogatorio sobre mi vida y la descarada forma en la que comenzaste a ignorar a Weston, juré que estabas interesada en mí… pero ahora no dejas de mirar para allá, ¿Él o yo? - Bromeaba

- Mmmm, Lucas jajaja, siempre Lucas… Un momento - Despejó su visión del panorama obligando a Puck a apartarse - ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué se tienen que abrazar así? ¿Se tienen que abrazar así?

Puckerman miró a la pareja

- Parece que por lo menos alguien va a hacer algo interesante esta noche, _¡Sabía que tenía que quedarme con la rubia! _– Se lamentó.

Rachel había pasado de la diversión al asombro, del asombro a la inquietud y de la inquietud a la tristeza. Sollozó como una niña pequeña y tomó de golpe todo lo que quedaba en su gran copa. Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la mesa que ocupaban los otros dos.

- Lucy

- ¿Qué pa… ¿Pasa algo, Rach? – Preguntó preocupada al ver el semblante de la pequeña

- Me siento mal, Lucy ¿Te puedo abrazar?

- Claro, Rach – Respondió sonrojada por la sonrisa cómplice que Brody le regalaba.

Rachel lo miró con su ceño fruncido y con poca sutileza lo alejó del lado de su chica antes de refugiarse cómodamente entre sus brazos. Apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho mientras recibía cariñosas caricias en su cabello

- ¿Te sientes muy, muy mal?

- Si, Lucy. Me quiero ir

- Ok

- Sin ellos

- Pero vinimos con ellos, Rach

- No quiero ir con ellos, Lucy. No quiero

- ¿Puck te hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si he sido un caballero!

- Shhh – Silenció la rubia – Dime Rach ¿Es por Puck?

- No Lucy

- ¿Entonces?

Rachel se encogió de hombros como respuesta

- Creo que tomó demasiado – Intervino Brody

- No está acostumbrada, ¿Ves? No es una chica Broadway – Bromeó buscando su rostro para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios. Rachel abrió sus ojos, sonriente, impresionada, ¡Lo hizo! Quinn la besó frente a sus amigos en un local de Lima - Nosotras nos vamos

- Hermano – Puck golpeó el pecho de su amigo - ¿Tú viste eso o esto ya me está afectando? Creo que es momento de parar

- Vinieron con nosotros y se van con nosotros, Quinn. No se hable más.

- Si mi chica no quiere, no quiere

- No importa Lucy, pero vas conmigo y no con él

- Ok

- ¿Dijo _"mi chica"_? – Nadie parecía querer sacar a Puck de sus dudas - ¿Mi chica?

Frente a la casa de los Fabray, comenzaban las despedidas…

- Ya sabes Brody, pásate por mi departamento en cuanto puedas, Rachel estará encantada de recibirte, ¿Cierto amor?

- Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea – Puck giró su cuerpo para observar a las chicas en el asiento trasero - No me acostumbro, ¿Mi Quinn? ¿Con una chica? Es demasiado hot… Confuso y desesperante.

- Vamos, Lucy… Tengo prisa – Rachel tiraba de su brazo una vez fuera del auto

- Puck, ¿Puedes venir mañana? Sé que es difícil que volvamos a coincidir y quiero… necesito hablar contigo

- Pierde cuidado, de mi boca no saldrá que ahora te gustan los pechos

- Lo sé pero quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa

- Lucy… Lucy…

- ¿Vienes? En la noche preferiblemente. Mañana llega Frannie y tengo entendido que su novio tiene una sorpresa, habrá una reunión familiar… Será un día agitado

- Lucy… Amor…

- Aquí estaré

- Amor…

- Es insoportable tomada, con ganas y celosa. Nos vemos, chicos – Se despidió con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Dijo con ganas? – Puck no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Lucy! – Rachel se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta

- ¿Ahora qué, Rachel?

- ¿Por qué te gusta entrar por aquí y no por la puerta principal?

- No sé, costumbre

- La primera vez yo creía que me estabas escondiendo

- Escondiendo y te traje para conocer a mi familia, ¡Qué manera de esconder a la gente!

- Esa vez miraste a todos lados pero desde aquí no se ve nada – Se paró de puntillas mirando a su alrededor – Y a ésta hora menos

Quinn ignoró sus palabras y terminó de abrir la puerta, Rachel la cerró antes de siquiera pensar en entrar

- Lo quiero hacer aquí y ahora

- Jajajaja por Dios mi vida, ¡Estás tan ebria! – Besó sus labios - Mañana te vas a sentir pésimo, me vas a odiar por dejarte tomar tanto

Rachel regresó a sus labios con desesperación haciendo que Quinn casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- Rachel, Rachel… No

- Mmm ¿No? – Procuró cambiar posiciones dejando a su rubia contra la puerta. Su mano viajó torpemente al sur y se escabullía por debajo de su falda - A mi me parece lo contrario… Me parece que sí

- Ya Rachel, no

- Si Lucy, sí

- Amor, amor, no… no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, siento… siento que voy a abusar de ti

- No… Yo estoy abusando de ti – Sonrió de medio lado al decir esa frase mientras apretaba con fuerza su trasero.

Que repasara con su lengua sus propios labios fue el acto que activó a Quinn para besarla con absoluto frenesí. Sus besos venían cargados de la desesperación propia de quien lleva mucho, mucho tiempo deseando algo.

- Me encantas Lucy, me encantas y me excita hacerlo aquí - Las caricias subidas de tono continuaban - en el lugar prohibido… Con la posibilidad de ser descubiertas

- Ya Rach, para -La agitada respiración en su oído le hacía más difícil la tarea de detenerse - ¡Ya!

- ¡Lucy!

- Entra – Señaló el interior de la casa – Cuando estemos en NY, solas, haremos todo lo que tu quieras

- ¿Todo?

- Todo… Todo menos un trío o una orgía - Escuchó la risa de su chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, evitándole una tonta caída - No te quiero compartir con nadie…

- Ni yo a ti, ¿Podemos hacerlo en la habitación? Te prometo que tu papá no se va a enterar… Shhhh

- Mírate nada más Rachel Berry, no puedes caminar bien y pretendes hacer el amor

- Está muy oscuro Lucy, no veo y por eso camino mal

- Yo veo perfectamente

Pasada la cocina, avanzaban hasta la sala en busca de las escaleras que las llevarían a sus respectivas habitaciones

- No tomé mucho, Lucy

- Lo sé

El clic de un interruptor y el brusco cambio de iluminación que produjo, las sorprendió haciendo que el temor se apoderase de sus cuerpos. Russel las veía desde su sillón con cara de pocos amigos

- Papá…

- ¿Qué significa esto, Quinn Fabray?


	41. Si lo quieres, consíguelo

- Yo… Papá, nosotras…

- ¿Tu crees que es lógico que Rachel llegue en ese estado?

Quinn suspiró aliviada, _¿Russel no había visto o escuchado algo por lo que escandalizarse? _La vida por fin estaba de su lado.

- ¿Es… Es eso?

- ¿Qué más podría ser? Ya sé, ¿Tal vez el que Rachel quiera hacer el amor y ni siquiera pueda caminar? ¿Con quién se supone que quiere hacer el amor?

- Díselo ya Lucy, díselo ya…

- Shhh, calla Rachel

- Podemos… podemos salir de esto en este preciso momento. No más mentiras - Rachel hablaba en un susurro desesperado

- ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

- Nada. Rachel no está acostumbrada a tomar… No… No sabe lo que dice

- A mi me parece que sí sabe lo que dice

La pequeña morena estaba a un paso del ataque de risa. Los nervios le subieron de golpe a la cabeza y en medio de la confusión que le generaron los tragos, reía por lo increíblemente cobarde que era su chica.

No era una situación para bromear pero era tan estúpido vivirla… En el fondo deseaba que Russel las hubiese visto enrollándose en la parte trasera de su santo lugar. Fin de las mentiras. Basta de esconder lo que no debía esconderse.

Un fuerte mareo la obligó a callar de golpe su risa y sus pensamientos.

- Pensé que era más responsable – Afirmó Russel viendo como Rachel se abrazaba a su hija hundiendo su rostro en su cuello

- No tomó demasiado, está así porque no está acostumbrada… por eso… por eso dice cualquier cosa – Sonrió con miedo y ternura, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que recordaba ese lado infantil de su astuta chica – Rach, _am…iga_, no te duermas

- ¿Por qué dejaste que llegara a esto? - Señaló su estado con desprecio

- Cuando comience de lleno en el teatro, tendrá que tomar aunque sea por compromiso

- ¿Y? ¿Eso justifica que llegue así a una casa ajena?

- No es una casa ajena, mi casa es su casa… Como si fuera San o Britt, papá. Rachel es mi amiga y tengo que ayudarla… Y prefiero que pase esto conmigo ahora, a que lo pase con cualquier otro…

- Claro, y como tu tienes un postgrado en juergas y alcohol _¿Quién mejor para enseñarle lo malo?_

Quinn ignoró el ataque directo

- Tiene que aprender a ser un poco más tolerante al alcohol. No tomó nada y mírala… ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó al ser consciente de la extraña mirada que le regalaba su padre. Seguramente se había quedado idiotizada viendo a Rachel de pie, casi dormida sobre ella.

- Da un poco de risa tu lado de hermana mayor

- Hermana mayor, ¡Eso mismo!… ¿Nos estabas esperando?

- Sí y no. Tengo muchas preocupaciones y últimamente no puedo dormir bien. Escuché ruidos y bajé para ver que pasaba, ¿Tienes sueño?

- No mucho. El susto me despertó.

- ¿Te asusté?

- Me asustaste

- Están hablando bonito, Lucy. Es un buen momento para decirle la razón – Sugirió Rachel, adormilada, levantando su rostro

- Cállate, Berry. Duerme otra vez – Volvió a pegarla a su pecho

- Ayuda a Rachel a llegar a su habitación y baja, te espero en el despacho. Hablaremos ya de eso que me comentó Judy

- ¿Ya?

- Ya

- Ok

Las chicas subieron las escaleras lentamente y Quinn, con dificultad, ayudó a Rachel a despojarse de la ropa que llevaba y a vestir su pijama.

_- Todo esto es tu culpa, Rachel Berry. Yo estaba muy tranquila con mis fiestas, mis relaciones fugaces y mi depresiva e inútil vida… Ahora todos quieren que haga algo para remediar los años perdidos, ¿Y qué pasa? Te emborrachas, me celas, me seduces, me quedo con la calentura y no estás despierta para apoyarme cuando papá me mate a grito_s – Rachel se apoyó sobre un costado de su cuerpo, encogiéndose entre las sábanas – _Perfecto, ahora para colmo me das la espalda… No importa enana, igual te amo._

Y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla antes de dejar también la habitación.

* * *

El plan elaborado por Judy era bastante sencillo: _Empezarían por demostrarle a su querido Russel que Quinn ya no era esa niña a la que podía manejar fácilmente._ Pero claro, para eso Quinn tenía que convencerse y comenzar a actuar como la adulta que era. Por ello, Judy se negó rotundamente a ser ella quién consiguiese que su marido aceptase darle por lo menos parte de la responsabilidad de Beth… Quinn tendría que enfrentarse sola a esa petición.

_"Si lo quieres, consíguelo"_ Fueron las palabras más escuchadas por la rubia durante los últimos días.

Todas estaban en su contra: Judy, Santana, Rachel, ¡Hasta Brittany y Tubbington! Incluso Jess, la idiota del bar que quiso seducir a su chica y que terminó saliendo con su latina (Brittany, sabiamente, concluyó que Jessica tenía algo serio en contra de las rubias).

El punto central era que todas ellas, con razones para meterse en su vida o no, no podían estar equivocadas; de hecho, sabía muy bien que no lo estaban_…_ pero tenía miedo,_ ¿Ella al cuidado de Beth?_ Le encantaba la idea pero la verdad es que era un completo desastre con la niña, _¿Trabajar para comenzar a independizarse?_ Trabajar en qué si no sabe hacer nada.

Por lo menos nadie quería que hablara con Russel sobre su flexible orientación sexual_…_ ni siquiera Rachel, aunque tomada haya demostrado lo contrario.

Es cliché escuchar que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, ¿Era eso lo que en realidad quería su chica? ¿Debería aprovechar este momento para también tocar ese tema?

Ni hablar.

Tenía muy claro que Russel no daría su brazo a torcer en cuanto a Beth. Era demasiado pedir lo que se proponía en ese momento, pero dejaría abierta la puerta para dentro de unos cuantos meses_…_ Hablando de su relación con Rachel conseguiría menos. Se quedaría con nada.

Mejor seguir paso a paso.

Pasos lentos.

Abrumada por todo lo que estaba pensando, abrió la puerta del despacho con poca convicción.

- Al grano. Te escucho

Quinn respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos aterrada

- Yo sé que tú no cumples tus promesas

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

- No cuando la ira o la indignación se apoderan de ti – Un largo silencio se produjo entre padre e hija – De un tiempo para acá, las promesas son sagradas para mí_…_ A veces lo dudo, pero he cambiado, papá. He cambiado o tal vez ésta siempre fui yo, no lo sé.

- Has cambiado, lo he notado. Aunque a veces parece ser solo una ilusión_…_ Es así, en el fondo tu y yo sabemos que sigues siendo tú.

- ¿Lo dices por mis arranques de Fabray?

- Y por algún que otro _"Vete a la mierda" _para tu padre

Quinn tragó saliva. Era definitivo, no conseguiría nada con Russel Fabray.

- Seré sincera contigo. Por primera vez en muchisimo tiempo, quiero ser sincera contigo_…_ A veces no eres de mi agrado… En realidad el 70% de las veces no eres de mi agrado

- Supongo que eso me pasa por hacer mi trabajo de padre y poner límites

- No. Eso te pasa por no saber cuándo ponerlos. Eso te pasa por buscar en mí una perfección que no existe… Eso te pasa por querer hacer siempre tu voluntad en mi vida y eso te pasa por no aceptar que no todo lo puedes manejar a tu antojo. Por creer que soy una extensión de ti.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu mamá y tu hermana?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

- Judy no te pone límites, no ha hecho más que consentirte y no parece que ella sea más de tu agrado que yo

Quinn movió su cabeza de arriba abajo algo apenada por tener que reconocer que, tal vez, había fallado un poco con su mamá.

- Eso ha cambiado… Aunque tuve y tengo mis motivos para enojarme. Cuando tú estas cerca ella no es más que un títere que hace tu santa voluntad… No se supone que una madre deba callar mientras un padre destroza la vida de su hija

- Jajaja esto es el colmo, ¿Destrozar? ¡Vamos, Quinn! No seas exagerada, que no cumpla todos tus caprichos no quiere decir que haya destrozado tu vida

- Te equivocas, en eso de cumplir caprichos eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que es ser un buen padre… No todo es dinero. No todo es cumplir peticiones.

- ¿Y a tu hermana? ¿También la odias por ser otro de mis títeres?

- Yo no odio a Frannie

- Pues hoy tu nueva amiga, esa a la que sí tratas como a una hermana, dijo que tu otra amiga, tu "hermana gay" – Enfatizó las palabras- es más leal que tu propia familia… Si no era un ataque directo a Frannie, tú me dirás – No hubo respuestas para eso – Dudo mucho que Rachel haya sacado conclusiones de la nada

- No, no las sacó de la nada

- Tu mamá y yo vivimos bien, nos llevamos bien, me atrevo a decir que somos felices. Y creo que Frannie también, casi la tenemos que sacar a patadas de esta casa a pesar de que ya trabaja. Tiene su prometido, su vida…

- Trabaja para ti, trabaja en lo que tú decidiste que ella trabajaría_… _Te tengo una noticia, Russel: Yo no soy Judy, yo no soy Frannie. Yo no alabo tus ideas, yo alabo las mías

- ¿De qué te han servido tus ideas? ¿Crees que han sido buenas?

- No, pero son mías.

- Piensas que te he destrozado la vida_… _¿Qué sabes tú de vidas destrozadas, Quinn? No te abandonaron, nadie te he negado la posibilidad de estudiar, de viajar, de tener lo que quieras. No has tenido que trabajar por nada, para nada, ¿Qué te ha faltado?

- ¿Comprensión? ¿Apoyo? ¿Respeto?

- ¿Te lo has ganado?

- ¿Cómo crees tú que se gana eso en ésta familia? ¿Cumpliendo tu santa voluntad?

Fin del contrapunteo.

- No vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación, Quinn

- Estamos de acuerdo

- Vamos al grano, ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- Prométeme que vas a pensar bien antes de tomar una decisión. Prométeme que… Que no habrá gritos, ni puños cerrados… Y júrame que no irás contra terceros. A ti te encanta tocar donde más duele.

La expresión de Russel se endurecía cada vez más

- Al grano Quinn, al grano

- Prométemelo. Promete que vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir antes de opinar cualquier cosa. Esto es importante, papá.

- Te lo prometo

- Bien…

- Bien

- Ok - Respiró con fuerza - Ok

- Quinn, ¿Me tienes miedo? Porque digas lo que me digas no te voy a matar, no te voy a golpear. Jamás lo he hecho, ni siquiera cuando… Cuando supimos lo de Beth.

- Hay muchas maneras de agredir

El hombre también respiró profundo y, abatido, dejó su cuerpo descansar completamente. Esperó que su hija tomara el valor suficiente para decirle eso que tanto le inquietaba.

Minutos después, escuchó su voz.

- Beth sabe que soy su mamá

- Que… Que Beth, ¿Qué?

- Prometiste que me ibas a escuchar, papá – Quinn se encogió en su asiento escondiendo su rostro. El miedo se había instalado en su cuerpo justo cuando su padre saltó de su posición y se enfrentó a ella

- Explícame qué es lo que sabe, ¡ES UNA BEBÉ, QUINN! ¿Tú no piensas? Eres… eres… ¿Eres tarada? ¿Tuve una hija tarada? ¿Es eso?

- Prometiste que me ibas a escuchar

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le dijiste a la niña?

- Siéntate y cálmate

- Tú a mi no me das ordenes

- O te sientas y te calmas o no seguimos con esta conversación. Tengo mucho que decir, papá… Mucho.

La agitada respiración de Russel podía escucharse en toda la estancia. Caminó de un lado a otro cubriendo su rostro y pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su cabello. Finalmente, recobró su posición en el sillón

- Habla

- Sabes que… Que yo intenté recuperar a Beth dos veces

- He intentaste perderla otras dos, ¡Felicidades! Estás en cero, ya no tienes cuentas pendientes con tu hija

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Quinn y Russel bajó su mirada. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, sabía que aquellas palabras habían sido un disparo al corazón de su hija… Pero no podía retractarse.

Un hombre fuerte y seguro, jamás se retracta.

- Yo siempre le agradeceré a Dios, la vida, a Santana o a los tres, el no haber podido hacer lo que pensé en un principio y siempre, siempre te estaré agradecida por no dejar que diese a Beth en adopción. Te juro que no te agradezco tanto el que me hayas dado la vida como te agradezco que Beth permanezca con nosotros aunque sea a medias… Pero ya no quiero que sea a medias. Yo no me quiero separar nunca más de Beth y menos ahora que sabe que soy su mamá.

- Beth debe estar confundida. Sus padres somos Judy y yo. Eso es lo que siempre ha sabido, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle…

- ¿La verdad?

- ¿La verdad? La verdad es que tu no querías tenerla y tuvimos que llegar a… A lo que llegamos, ¿Fue eso lo que le dijiste? ¿Qué por tu culpa está en un internado?

- Algún día tendré que enfrentar eso, algún día tendré que decírselo pero quiero tener posibilidades de tener su perdón. Quiero que vea que fallé pero que luego pasé año tras año amándola, remediando un solo pensamiento que tuve a los 16

- Claro y el malo de la historia seré yo, el que no quiso dejar que te quedaras con ella, ¿No?

- No, papá. Tú serás el abuelo que no dejó que creciera lejos de mí, lejos de nosotros, de su familia_…_ Yo le pediré perdón por mi cobardía durante estos seis años. Por mi cobardía de ahora porque la verdad es que tengo pánico de cumplir un papel de madre_…_ No quiero culpar a nadie más que a mí, porque yo soy su mamá y yo he fallado, tú hiciste lo que pudiste, bueno o malo, no lo voy a etiquetar, solo sé que lo que has hecho con Beth ha sido consecuencia de mis acciones… Asumo la culpa. Asumo la responsabilidad. Yo con Beth he jodido hasta la forma de decirle que yo soy su mamá.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- No viene al caso hablar de eso pero sí, la confundí, quizás no al principio pero… La gente crece y deja de creer algunas cosas

- ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

- Hace un año

- ¿Hace un año?

- Era nuestro secreto

- ¿Sabes… Sabes lo difícil que es guardar un secreto? ¿Te imaginas que lo hubiese dicho frente a alguien? En esta familia quedamos como mentirosos y la niña sentiría que te había defraudado

- La gente me tiene sin cuidado

- ¡A mi no!

- Una vez me dijo_ mami_ frente a unos desconocidos y lloró… y lloró y lloró y yo lloré con ella, me sentí como una basura. Y me volví a decir que no estaba hecha para ser madre

- No estás hecha para ser madre

- Estoy haciendo mi mejor trabajo. Beth me quiere papá, Beth la pasa bien conmigo, Beth…

- Los hermanos_…_ los hermanos se quieren, la pasan bien juntos... una relación padre e hijo va más allá

- Lo sé y ese "más allá" lo tenemos Beth y yo. Sé que sí lo tenemos.

- Un mes no es suficiente para saber eso

- Lo sé, no hablo solo de este mes, hablo de siempre_…_ Papá, yo quiero pedirte que…

- No la voy a sacar del internado. No confío en ti, no confío en ti sola con Beth y con tus… amiguitas de dudosa reputación. Tu mamá no puede estar contigo siempre vigilando que hagas un buen trabajo

- No pretendo que esté siempre conmigo

- ¿Ella sabe algo de la locura que has hecho?

- Se enteró hace poco… Le pedí, le supliqué que guardara silencio para que yo pudiera contarte. No has cumplido nada de lo que prometiste, cumple por lo menos el no pagar tu frustración con Beth o con mamá… Judy siempre está de tu lado, no la juzgues por estar una vez del mio

- Esta no es una guerra en la que hay gente de un lado y del otro. Deja tus delirios.

- Rachel sabe toda la verdad

- No me sorprende

- Beth estaba un poco confundida y ella le aclaró todas sus dudas

- No me extraña que sea mejor madre que tu, aunque no tenga hijos

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Quinn, sin poder evitarlo, seguía llorando con parsimonia. Todo estaba siendo tan difícil como había pensado pero a la vez era increíblemente liberador_… Quizás si en ese momento se despojara de todo lo que ocultaba…_

- Esta tarde, en la mesa, pensé que el tren había regresado a sus rieles. Me sentí nuevamente orgulloso de ti, como cuando eras pequeña

- ¿Como cuando creías que era a tu imagen y semejanza? Lamentablemente para mi, lo sigo siendo. Tenemos la misma mala costumbre de querer que todo se haga tal como lo queremos, cumplimos nuestros caprichos, logramos lo que nos proponemos, regresamos a la calma de la misma manera, pasamos la mano por nuestro cabello de forma frenética cuando estamos desesperados… Creemos que con solo mover una ceja tenemos ganado el mundo

- Si fueras como yo, tu vida sería distinta. A tu edad yo estaba luchando por una carrera, estaba pensando en formar una familia con Judy. Ya trabajaba, tenía un plan de vida

- Papá, te… te dije que he cambiado, yo estoy enderezando mi vida. Te consta que mejoré mucho en la universidad el semestre pasado, este semestre inscribí todas las materias que me permitían y estoy segurísima de que voy a sobresalir. Quiero… A lo mejor no quiero pero voy a conseguir un empleo, no sé hacer nada y eso me llena de dudas, pero por algo se empieza. Dame una oportunidad, papá… Ya no soy la niña que se llevó a Beth a escondidas ni la que te pidió que le dieras su custodia sin tener más planes que buscar una niñera y seguir con mi vida. Por favor papá, por favor

- Esto es otro de tus caprichos

- Un capricho es un auto, un departamento, un viaje, mi hija no es un capricho

- Solo estoy escuchando "Haré esto, haré lo otro", en un mes todo quedará en nada. Te conozco.

Quinn sonrió con resignación y soltó una pequeña carcajada

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Parece que para nosotros todo necesita un mes de prueba

- No te equivoques, no te estoy poniendo a prueba. Ya te dije que Beth se queda donde está. Es lo mejor para todos.

- No estás pensando en ella

- Te equivocas

- Papá, por favor_…_

- Estoy seguro que esto fue idea de tu madre o de tus amigas. A lo mejor es esa niña_…_ Rachel, la que te ha llevado a todo esto. Antes todo estaba bien, no tenías estas ideas descabelladas.

- Te equivocas, antes todo estaba mal. Cuando le dije a Beth que yo era su mamá, ni siquiera conocía a Rachel. Ella solo ha hecho que mejore mis métodos. Que enderece mi vida_…_ Rachel_…_ Rachel es como una pequeña luz en mi túnel_…_ Yo no sé si tu alguna vez tuviste a tu lado un amigo al que pudieras contarle cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgado. Uno que creyera en ti a pesar de todo_…_

- Pensé que eso lo tenías con Santana

- Y lo tengo_…_ Y siempre lo tendré pero_…_ - Sonrió - Yo nunca aceptaba consejos y de Rachel acepto todos_…_ Hasta ahora todos han sido buenos

- Tuve muchos amigos. Solo tu mamá logró hacerme un poco menos cabeza dura.

Ambos pensaron que solo el amor podía lograr lo que parecía imposible.

Quinn bajó su mirada y su padre lo notó.

- ¿Como les fue en la cita con los chicos?

- Bien, mañana Puck y yo volveremos a vernos

- Me parece genial_…_ ¿Rachel y Brody?

- Brody quedó en visitarnos más en NY

- Perfecto_…_

- Entonces papá, ¿Qué me dices?

Russel la observó en silencio durante varios intensos minuto

- Tu dices que alabas tus ideas porque son tuyas y me reprochas porque siempre quiero controlar tu vida pero tu jamás has tomado una decisión_… _Pregúntate cuáles han sido tus grandiosas ideas como adulta, ¿Irte de Lima tras tu mejor amiga solo para estudiar lo que ella eligió? ¿Decirle a Beth una verdad que solo logró confundirla hasta que una de tus amigas se apiadó y remendó tu enredo? Dime, ¿Qué has decidido tú que sea de provecho para tu vida? - Esperó su respuesta durante un par de minutos. Nada. Silencio total - Tu dices que yo he destrozado tu vida y yo digo que solo he hecho lo que tu nunca te has dignado a hacer_…_ ¿Tienes un plan?

- ¿Un plan?

- Qué quieres que pase con Beth, ¿Tienes un plan o solo has venido aquí con un montón de ilusiones de adolescente? ¡Te estoy hablando, Quinn! ¿Tienes un plan?

No lo tenía. Estaba convencida de la negativa de Russel, no estaba preparada para nada más.

- Yo_…_ - ¿Qué contestaría Rachel? ¿Qué plan podía tener sentido para Russel Fabray? - Yo_…_

- ¿Tengo que decidir otra vez por ti?

- No_…_ Yo_…_

- Bien. Decidiré por ti... Yo no puedo ni voy a poner en tus manos la vida de Beth mientras no puedas con tu propia vida. No Judy - Comenzó una cuenta con sus manos - Ni Santana, ni Rachel. Tú - La señaló - No te voy a pedir que trabajes pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Sí quiero que termines la universidad cuanto antes. Santana ya casi va a terminar

- Terminó

- Terminó_…_ Y tu_…_ Bueno, mejor no hablar de eso. Termina la carrera que elegiste. Dame razones para pensar que Beth estará bien contigo

- Lo haré, te lo juro - Limpió sus lágrimas por impulso - No quiero que Beth pase más fines de semana sola

- No los pasa sola, para eso está Shelby

- Quiero estar yo

- Beth no puede ir y venir a tu antojo y te dije que no la voy a sacar del internado. Ni tu madre ni yo estamos para criar niños.

- Los viernes no tengo clases, viajaré yo. Estoy decidida a pasar los fines de semana con ella.

- Viajarás cada quince días

- Lo haré todas las semanas_…_ Un boleto más no hace gran diferencia en tu bolsillo - Quinn tomó su silencio como un sí y sintió una extraña corriente de poder recorrer su cuerpo.

Si estaba acostumbrada a exigir tonterías que eran aceptadas, _¿Por qué no exigir lo que verdaderamente valía la pena?_ Le aterraba, sí, pero valía la pena

- Fines de semanas largos, fiestas, puentes, estará conmigo en NY. Esa no fue una petición, lo estoy exigiendo… Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. Mi departamento es otro. Mi vida es otra… Te gustará y terminarás apoyándome en lo que te pida. Te juro que voy a trabajar en eso.

Russel se levantó de su asiento dando por finalizada la conversación

- Bien, ya todo está dicho

- Sí - Afirmó Quinn con una enorme sonrisa.

Dudó por un segundo pero al final lo hizo. Lo abrazó.

Russel no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus brazos no encontraban un buen sitio para descansar, pero en su interior sintió como encajaba la pieza faltante.

Moduló una mueca que podía llamarse sonrisa.

Esperaba que Quinn no lo defraudase una vez más.

* * *

Sé que no es lo que esperaban pero_… _¡Aun es domingo en mi país! Palabra cumplida, tres de tres :)


	42. Christmas Eve

_**Espero les guste mi actualización de regalo de navidad :) No creo que haya regalo de año nuevo porque me voy de viaje… Ya veremos.**_

_**¡Feliz navidad! ¡Las(os) quiero!**_

* * *

Al salir del teatro, Rachel caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la esquina rayada. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, cruzó y subió al auto; casi todo sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

- Buenas tardes Marco, ¿Cómo estás?

- Buenas tardes, Señorita Rachel – Contestó Quinn tratando de imitar la voz de un hombre luego de observar durante varios minutos como su chica no atendía nada a su alrededor más que a la pequeña pantallita.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Amor! – Exclamó lazando al aire su nueva adicción y abalanzándose sobre ella con entusiasmo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste? – Reprochó mientras se encargaba de llenar su rostro con cortos besos y empalagosas caricias

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por quien me tomas?

- No sería la primera vez, Lucy ¿Recuerdas que…

- ¡Que no me escapé! Ese día tomé un permiso sin… sin pedir permiso – Sonrió con picardía. Aquella falta, sin duda, había valido la pena.

Rachel desaprobó el hecho rodando sus ojos y con un negativo movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, volvió a estrellar sus labios contra los de su chica… _Estaba más que orgullosa de ella._

Casi tres meses habían pasado desde su resolución de hacer algo por demostrarle a su padre que era merecedora de la compañía de Beth. Tres meses en los que, sin falta alguna, viajaba cada fin de semana para encontrarse con su niña. Tres meses en los que todo y nada había cambiado.

_Rachel continuaba asistiendo a sus ensayos, ahora con un poco más de frecuencia y exigencias._

_Santana y Brittany habían mejorado su relación, luego todo había empeorado y de nuevo todo mejoró… Era un nuevo ánimo cada semana. _

En el transcurso de sus idas y venidas, _Jess, la chica del bar con la que Santana se asentó para darle celos a su verdadero amor, se convirtió en una asilada más del departamento de Quinn._ A pesar de esto, la rubia seguía tratándola con la misma prepotencia de la primera vez… Prepotencia utilizada por cortesía de esa parte de sí misma que no quería dejar atrás. _Suficiente tenía con el resto de los cambios acontecidos en su vida:_

Con un par de guiños y una coqueta sonrisa consiguió emplearse en una antigua y pintoresca biblioteca de libros usados. El sueldo no era ni la quinta parte de lo que estaba acostumbrada a recibir de su padre en un mes, pero no podía ser más feliz con cualquier otro trabajo; en una semana podía devorar cualquier cantidad de libros y cada día conocía una o un par de nuevas historias de los extraños clientes que frecuentaban el lugar…_ Con suerte serían más._

Como un extra de su nueva ocupación se encontraba el hecho de no tener que esperar sentada y mirando al techo la llegada de su hermoso cadáver. Cada día los ensayos se hacían más y más pesados y sería una completa tortura si no tuviese que trabajar y estudiar para mantener las notas que había alcanzado (Aunque, sinceramente, obtener las mejores calificaciones no le costaba más que un par de lecturas).

Quinn Fabray siempre se sintió inteligente, guapa y en la cima (su particular y oscura cima) pero en ese momento no era solo una sensación: Era un hecho irrefutable que su padre sellaba con regalos. Entre otras cosas, un nuevo auto y una casa en Canadá para que no tuviese que alojarse en el aparthotel al que estaban acostumbradas Beth y Shelby, hacían las delicias de la rubia.

Por otro lado estaba su relación con Rachel… Era simplemente _la gloria._ A su parecer, eran algo así como _un moderno matrimonio bastante chapado a la antigua_. Con Rachel era posible hablar de cualquier cosa, tan posible como hacer el amor allí donde le pillasen las ganas… Ok, casi en cualquier lugar donde le pillasen las ganas.

Su relación con Rachel también era la única mancha en su expediente con Russel. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al ser consciente de que su padre desconocía su verdad más importante, pero, _¡Qué demonios!_ Todo marchaba de maravilla y la necedad de descubrir un secreto a voces no iba a arruinar todo lo que estaba consiguiendo.

'_Poco a poco'_, se decía. '_Paso a paso, Quinn. Tranquila que todo tiene su momento'_, se recordaba cuando le atacaban las dudas.

- Hoy te toca conducir

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Lucy! No me gusta

- ¿No te gusta conducir así como no te gusta el móvil? – La respuesta nunca llegó – Ven, tienes que practicar porque creo que no tendremos a Marco por mucho más tiempo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas despedirlo, Lucy? ¡Lo necesitamos! ¡Lo necesito! ¿Tendré que caminar sola? ¡No! Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto - Cruzó sus brazos como una caprichosa niña enojada.

- No voy a despedirlo, Berry… Quiere dejar Nueva York por una ciudad más tranquila. Lo está discutiendo con papá… Espero que se salga con la suya. Vale, ven. No te vas a escapar… Tienes que aprender a conducir porque no quiero un nuevo chofer

Rachel abrió su boca dramáticamente

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que yo seré tu nuevo chofer?

- ¡Ya deja la tontería y ven acá!

Sabiendo que no podría escapar de la obligada práctica, cambiaron sus asientos con una sincronía que parecía ensayada. Rachel se preparaba para indicar los conocidos pasos

- Ok,_ cinturones de seguridad_

- Listo

- Acomodo mi asiento… Acomodo el retrovisor… Retoco mi maquillaje antes de poner en marcha el vehículo procurando no arrollar a alguna pobre chica indefensa

- Buen chiste, Berry

- Música

- ¿Puedes conducir ya? Tengo prisa

- Voy – Arrancó el auto con seguridad - ¿Y el besito de la buena suerte? – Indagó recibiendo lo que pedía - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Es temprano, Lucy… ¿No iban a trabajar todos estos días hasta tarde? El señor Watson dijo que estas semanas son las más agitadas de todo el año y…

- Watson me dio la tarde libre. Estamos a un día de la víspera de navidad, Rach –_ Su novia la miraba atentamente, con cierto aire de burla_ – Le conté que mañana viene mi familia y le dije que tenía mucho que organizar, ya sabes

- Mmm… Recuérdame qué vas a organizar tú, Lucy Fabray

- Nada – Rió - Hoy Britt y Santana van a una fiesta

- ¿Juntas?

- No lo creo… San me dijo que irá con Jessica y Brittany tiene una sorpresa preparada, ¿Qué es? Mejor no preguntes

- Están locas

- Solo tienes que organizar un poco, amor. Ya compré todo lo de la lista… Así tenemos más tiempo para nosotras

- ¡Vaya! Gracias princesita de papá

- De nada, mi hermosa Cenicienta – Rachel le dedicó una mirada nada amable mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios no soltar la carcajada que tenía atorada en su garganta.

- Mejor cuéntame de tu día antes que te baje de tu propio auto.

- Hoy llegó a la librería un niño de unos 11 años más o menos… Su tío lo dejó como por una hora y el niño parecía estar en el paraíso. Escogió siete libros, pero no libros estúpidos, libros de calidad. Me impresionó mucho porque sabía exactamente lo que quería…

- Seguro sus padres son unos ratoncitos de biblioteca, como tú

- A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, ¿Viste Matilda?

- Jajaja sí, Lucy

- ¡En fin! Hablé con él y…

- ¿Tú hablando con un niño que no es Beth? _¿Tienes fiebre mi amor?_ – Aprovechando el color rojo del semáforo, se dedicó a tocar su rostro demostrando una falsa y bastante odiosa preocupación

- Ja-ja qué graciosa, Berry ¡Qué graciosa!

- Siempre – Continuó el recorrido – Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo el niño?

- Que sigue una página de literatura infantil por Internet, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ese niño es un sueño… Te juro que en ese momento pensé '_¿Qué está mal contigo, amiguito? ¿No se supone que estás en la edad de comenzar a descubrir las páginas pornográficas?'_

- ¡Lucy!

- ¡Es la verdad, amor! Tú solo… Pregúntale a Puck cuando comenzó con eso

- No estoy interesada en saber ciertas cosas. Prefiero preguntarle cuando va a dejar de rondarte y va a comenzar a acercarse a su hija

- No es fácil Rach, tiene miedo… Lo entiendo. Además, aún es muy pronto para decirle a Beth quién es su padre, no sé, ¿No crees que ya tiene suficiente? _¡Dios! Esa niña va a crecer con traumas_

- ¿No puedes pensar positivo? – Estacionó el auto y la miró fijamente – Beth no crecerá con traumas. Contará todo esto con el orgullo de no tener una biografía común

- Espero que tengas razón y que llegue a ser así

- Cuando la gente crece rodeada de amor es imposible que los traumas le superen, así que no digas que la niña crecerá con traumas, Lucy

- Ok, ok, está bien – Se acercó y besó sus labios

- Y el trabajo de Puck es sencillo, acercarse a ella para que se conozcan. Y ya… Luego vendrá lo demás

- Que madre tan intensa… Creo que necesita una dosis de besos y una batalla de… ¿De cuerpos desnudos, tal vez?

- Lucy, estamos hablando algo serio

- Y yo dije eso en serio… ¿No quieres?

- Sí, si quiero – Respondía entre besos

- No se hable más. Salgamos de aquí.

Pocos eran los días en los que lograban coincidir a la salida de sus obligaciones. Muchos eran los momentos que buscaban para poder compartir en medio de ellas: Un almuerzo improvisado, cortas o extendidas charlas por teléfono, mensajes de texto, señales de humo… Lo que fuera necesario.

Al abordar el ascensor, cada una tomó una esquina. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber que lo que sea que comenzara allí, lo tendrían que terminar allí… Mejor dejar a un lado las pasiones hasta llegar a la comodidad de su hogar.

Contra todo riesgo, Quinn sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano. La acarició con ternura.

- Cuatro días con papá en casa serán una completa tortura. Tenemos que agotar esta noche.

- Ni que lo digas – Confirmó Rachel bastante sonrojada logrando elevar el deseo de Quinn un cuantos grados más – Aún me parece una locura inexplicable que yo tenga que dormir contigo, Lucy… Se supone que la habitación de Britt es mi habitación – Quinn miraba impaciente los brillantes números marcados por cada piso subido - ¿Cómo explicas que de repente mis cosas estén en tu habitación?

- Fácil. Britt no puede dormir sin Tubbi y yo soy alérgica a los gatos

- Tú no eres alérgica a los gatos, Lucy

- Papá no lo sabe. Nunca tuvimos uno y yo pasé media vida ignorando a esa exageración felina… Papá no lo notará, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué esto se tarda tanto hoy?

- ¡Lucy! Cada vez que dices malas palabras, te vuelves un poco menos sexy para mí

- Afortunadamente soy MUY, MUY sexy para ti… ¿O no?

- Sí

- Entonces, matemáticamente, aunque diga 10 malas palabras por hora, jamás dejaré de ser sexy – Guiñó un ojo con falsa arrogancia.

Un esperado pitido indicó que habían llegado al siempre concurrido penthouse. No esperaron medio segundo para atacarse a besos.

- Lucy, jajaja ¿Qué haces? – Podía sentir sus manos tanteando cada rincón de su anatomía

- Busco las llaves

- Jajaja están en mi bolso, Lucy

- ¿No las escondiste por aquí? – Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de la más pequeña – ¿O por aquí?

- ¡No Lucy! Jajaja toma – Extendió su cartera mientras se alejaba apoyándose en la pared sin dejar de observarla tontamente

- Tengo las mías – Las mostró para, con rapidez, utilizarlas. Rachel la había sorprendido de nuevo, repartiendo tiernos besos por su cuello.

La puerta finalmente se abrió.

- Ya te dije que** NO VAS A SALIR ASÍ, BRITTANY S. PEARCE **

- ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme algo, Santana López?

- ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

- Q también es mi mejor amiga… ¿Q, tú también me vas a prohibir salir así? Vamos a una fiesta de disfraces de navidad – Aclaró.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que vas tú? – Infantilmente, tapó los ojos de Rachel. Sabía que a su chica se caracterizaba por mirar de más

- De Eva. Una ramita aquí, otra aquí y aquí y aquí y ya, ¡Era mi sorpresa!

- Interesante - Quinn se encontraba sin palabras.

- Explícame qué demonios Quinn, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Eva con la época?

La rubia abrió su boca para contestar pero Brittany se adelantó

- Eva es el origen de todo. Sin Eva no hay resto de la humanidad…

- Pues… el origen fue Adan – Rebatió la latina solo para llevarle la contraria

- Perfecto Santi, iré de Adan… - Adiós a las ramas que cubrían su pecho

- ¡Ouhhh uhhh! ¡Arriba Britt!

- ¡Gracias Jess! – Brittany le guiñó un ojo para acompañar su agradecimiento. También dio media vuelta para mostrar sus dotes.

- Tú cállate Jessica si no quieres que nos quedemos toda la noche con tu familia

- ¿Quién cuidaría de Britt? – Respondió ella con una fingida inocencia - No podemos dejar que vaya sola… Así

- Lucy, quiero ver qué está pasando

- Tú no puedes ver lo que está pasando… Ehhhh Britt, no. No te voy a prohibir salir así pero creo que Santana tiene derechos para hacerlo

- ¿Es mi novia?

- No, pero…

- ¿Valoró mi esfuerzo por dejar a Artie casi a los pies del altar?

- Bueno, eso es…

- ¿Ha dejado de salir con Jess?

- ¡A mi no me miren! – Exclamó Jessica recibiendo un nuevo guiño y una nueva vuelta de parte de la rubia más alta. Jessica inmediatamente sonrió y suspiró, _¡Qué alegría haber conocido a esas locas mujeres!_

El panorama se le nubló cuando Santana se atravesó entre ellas para lo que parecía un regaño épico contra Britt… Pensándolo bien, el panorama no estaba tan mal, Santana estaba de infarto en ese traje de santa que probablemente le quitaría al final de la noche.

- Hey, idiota – Quinn reclamaba su atención con una fuerte palmada sobre su cabeza

- ¡Rubia! ¿Estás loca? ¿No respetas mi concentración?

- Es difícil respetar a alguien como tú, ¿Por qué no desapareces y dejas que esas dos resuelvan sus problemas?

- Conmigo o sin mi será igual, ¿Prefieres que llegue otra que sí involucre sentimientos y esas cosas que terminan enredando todo aún más? – Quinn no respondió. Jess y Rachel chocaron sus manos, Quinn deshizo el momento golpeando la mano de la primera – En esta situación todos ganamos, Lucy

- No le digas Lucy… pero es cierto, Lucy. Santana no va de cama en cama, Britt adora a su "rival" y todas conseguimos una nueva amiga…

- Ella no es mi amiga

- Si, como digas Lucy

- Siempre es como digo, Rachel

Mientras el cadáver y la víctima recreaban su mundo paralelo de tontas discusiones, Jess se volvió a perder en la discusión que llevaban las otras dos mujeres semidesnudas.

Dejó escapar un pensamiento al aire.

- Espero que todo esto termine en un sexy trío

Rachel comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa y Quinn comenzó a guiarla hacia la habitación, aquella risa era uno de los mejores afrodisíacos

- Nos vamos, Jess – Ordenó Santana tomándola de la mano, arrastrándola hacia la salida - Esata mujer está loca, ¡Loca!

- Nosotras nos vamos a la habitación. Hagan lo que quieran.

- ¡Nos vamos! – Exclamó Brittany - ¡No me esperen!

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de quedarse completamente a solas. Luego de una furtiva mirada en la que llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo, corrieron hacia el sofá, lo llevaron hasta la puerta principal y se lanzaron sobre él comenzando una batalla que no terminaría aquella noche… Aquel 24 de diciembre comenzó siendo testigo de la necesidad de dos enamoradas condenadas a una incómoda abstinencia de 4 días.

A media mañana, pasado el efecto de su extensa sesión de amor físico y su cortísima siesta, comenzaron a vivir la realidad y aparecieron los necesarios reproches.

- ¡Es tardísimo Lucy! Solo a mi se me ocurre creer en tu palabra, ¡Falta todo!

- Compré lo de siempre… Tenías que haber ido tú, yo soy un desastre ¡Lo sabes!

- ¡Iba a ir! ¡Iba a ir con Marco! Pero llegaste con tu discurso barato,_ "Ya compré todo lo de la lista, amor. Así tenemos más tiempo para nosotras"_

- ¿Y a estas alturas de la vida tu todavía crees en mi palabra? – Una fulminante mirada fue todo lo que recibió. La rubia temió un poco por su vida – Busqué… busqué lo que falta pero no… no había - Explicó cabizbaja

- ¿Buscaste bien?

- Si

- ¿En más de un almacén?

- No

- Esa fue la lista que me dio la señora Judy y todo tiene que estar perfecto, Lucy! ¿No entiendes lo importante que es para nosotras que tu papá vea que todo va bien?

- El sabe que todo va bien, Rach – Con delicadeza y sin obtener resistencia alguna, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

- El no sabe nada, Quinn. El _cree_ saber, el confía en lo que le dices… En lo que le decimos todos, ¿No te da un poco de pena?

- No estamos mintiendo Rachel, ¿Todo va bien o no?

- Si, en apariencia sí

- ¿En apariencia?

- Nada puede ir del todo bien si tenemos que ocultar cosas

- Rach, no estamos… ocultando cosas. Estamos esperando el mejor momento para revelarlas… y aun no ha llegado ese momento. Además, una buena y perfecta cena de navidad no marca la diferencia

- No estoy de acuerdo. Lo podemos embriagar con ese vino que tanto le gusta y le podemos decir todo

- ¿Estás de broma? Tremendo regalo de navidad:_ 'Russel, tu hija es lesbiana y está enamorada de esa enana a la que has adoptado casi como una hija más. Todos te han visto la cara durante todo este tiempo'_

- Había imaginado algo menos fuerte como: _'Siéntese allí, Señor Russel… Por cierto jajaja, ¿Quiere saber una historia graciosa de ese sofá? Anoche su hija y yo hicimos el amor allí hasta cansarnos… Sí. Estamos enamoradas, somos pareja'_

- Ok, mejor me voy a terminar lo que comencé ayer, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de pasar por ellos?

- Cuatro horas

- Más que suficiente…

- No estoy muy segura de dejar esto en tus manos

- ¿Prefieres que dejar en mis manos el almuerzo?

- No regreses sin las cosas que pidió la Señora Judy para tu papá

- Vale, te amo. Avísame cuando lleguen Shelby y Beth

- Te amo… Y ya sabes - La señaló con su dedo - Haz las cosas bien… ¿De qué te ríes, tontita?

- De tu _"advertencia"._ No me puedes amenazar con dos días de abstinencia porque tendremos cuatro… Y más de eso ninguna de las dos resiste

- _¡Ya vete, Lucy!_ – Se quejó riendo sin poder evitarlo. Aquella era una verdad del tamaño de la luna.

Para Rachel era genial encargarse de la comida, de hecho, era feliz llevando su delantal mientras caminaba de un lado a otro vigilando que todo marchase perfectamente. Al cabo de hora y media estaba casi preparada para ocupar su tiempo en algo más.

Y el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de su pequeñita.

- Hola mi am…

- ¡Me estoy haciendo pipí! Ya vengo, Rach – Saltó a su mejilla para darle un beso y pasó a su lado a la velocidad de un rayo - ¡Ahí está Shelby! - Gritó

Rachel observó como la señora en el ascensor se volvía un lío con unas cuantas maletas y el par de almohadas con las que Beth siempre viajaba

- La ayudo…

- Gracias – Contestó Shelby levantando su rostro, dejando a Rachel completamente petrificada

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Disculpa?

Con la misma energía que Beth había utilizado para correr un minuto atrás, Rachel corrió hasta su habitación y revolvió todo a su paso. Rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró lo que tanto anhelaba…

Una foto.

Shelby, a duras penas, logró salir del ascensor aún impactada por la reacción de aquella extraña chica. Afortunadamente tenía referencias de la intensidad Rachel Berry… Beth le había advertido bastante bien.

Con foto en mano, Rachel volvió a enfrentarla.

- Eres tú. Eres mi mamá – Afirmó entregándole la desgastada pieza con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La veterana institutriz alternó su vista entre el papel en sus manos y la pequeña morena. Repitió el gesto varias veces.

Se desmayó.


	43. Mamá

_**Capitulo laaaargo, largo. Gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

* * *

- La mataste - Afirmó Beth con inquietante seguridad viendo un cuerpo inerte por primera vez en su corta vida.

- ¡Que no la maté! Deja de decir que la mat… _¡Lucy! ¡Amor! Mi mamá… Y Beth dice que yo… ¡Pero respira!_

Quinn, dedicada a su tarea de acomodar bolsas en el maletero de su auto, alejó el móvil de su oreja observándolo con extrañeza.

No había entendido nada. Demasiadas palabras chocando unas con otras.

_- ¿Amor? No entendí._

- ¡La mató! ¡La mató! - Gritó Beth emocionada.

La rubia, siguiendo con su tarea, preguntó tranquilamente

_- ¿A quién mataste?_

- A mi mamá, Lucy - Contestó con aire triste y cansado - Quiero decir, no la maté, se desmayó, ¿Escuchaste Bethany? No está muerta, está desmayada - Explicó infantilmente.

- La mataste - Repitió elevando su ceja izquierda, ¿Había escuchado Bethany?

_- Espera, espera, espera, ¿Están jugando y me hacen parte de eso? Porque estoy muy, muy ocupada, Rachel Berry. Hacer compras de este estilo no es nada fácil, estuve…_

- ¡Lucy! ¡Escúchame! Ven ya, deja todo ¡Te necesito! Shelby… Mi mamá… Ella… Ella

- _¿Estás llorando? Ya no me gusta esto, Rach ¿Qué está pasando?_

- …Y yo le dije "mamá" porque… Porque, bueno, es mi mamá y entonces…

- _¿Mamá?_

- Se desmayó - Sollozaba - Mi mamá se desmayó, Lucy ¿Ya estás cerca? Te necesito - Finalizó pasando el dorso de su mano por su rostro

- _Tú no tienes mamá -_ Afirmó Quinn.

- ¿Mataste a tu mamá? - Sentenció Beth interrogante.

Como un loco taxista neoyorquino, una preocupada Quinn recorrió las calles que la separaban de su hogar. En el trayecto de subida en el ascensor, se encargó de escribirle un mensaje a Frannie asegurando que le resultaría imposible ir por ellos. Tendrían que arreglárselas solos, que el inútil de su prometido hiciera algo productivo por la familia por primera vez… Su chica y su loca e inesperada crisis, estaban antes que cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Lucy! - Rachel corrió a su encuentro apenas escuchó el ruido de llaves - ¡Mamá no reacciona! - Se abrazó a ella llorando como una niña pequeña - ¡No reacciona!

- Está empeñada en matarla - Explicó Beth desde su posición - Shelby resucitó, ella le habló otra vez y ¡Pum! - Chocó sus manos para dramatizar mejor lo vivido.

- Beth me está poniendo nerviosa, Lucy_ ¡Regáñala!_

- ¿Regañarla? ¿Yo?

- ¿A mi? _¡Pero si yo no maté a Shelby!_

El llanto de Rachel aumentó súbitamente y Quinn por fin observó el cuerpo tendido en el sofá.

Acariciando con ternura el castaño cabello de su chica, se atrevió a alejarse para ver de cerca qué ocurría con la mayor de los presentes. Se sentó a un costado y sonrió.

- Creo que solo está dormida

- ¿Tú qué sabes, Lucy? Cuando me conociste pensaste que era un cadáver - Reprochó - Como que la fijación con la muerte viene de familia – Concluyó mirando de reojo a la menor que no dejaba de sonreír traviesa.

- Está roncando. Muy bajito, pero ronca.

- ¿Los muertos roncan?

Quinn soltó una divertida carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su hija pero la mirada de Rachel le hizo cambiar su reacción. Su rostro se tornó serio de inmediato.

- ¿Y tú por qué ahora estás tan obsesionada con los muertos?

- Un tío de Vico murió y ella me contó cosas, mami.

- Ya… Cosas.

- Sí… Cosas.

Rachel y Quinn lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, ¡Vico! _¡Siempre Vico!_

- Si está dormida, despiértala - Ordenó Rachel un poco más calmada.

- Un momento. No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué dices que Shelby es tu mamá?

- Mira Lucy - Señaló la foto en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de ellas.

- Es ella. Es Shelby.

- Es ella, Lucy ¡Mi mamá! - Sonrió ampliamente al repetirlo – Dame la foto y vamos, ¡Despiértala! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¡Perdimos 23 años!

- ¿Es tuya esta foto?

- Mis papás me la dieron cuando tenía ocho

- Rachel, no creo que_…_

- ¡Despiértala!

Obedeció. Con delicadeza apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y finalmente palmó su mejilla.

Nunca pensó tratar así a la gran Shelby Corcoran, pero todo había cambiado en un segundo: No podía actuar de otra manera con la mujer que, aparentemente, había traído al mundo a la mujer de su vida.

- Shelby_…_ Shelby, despierta

- ¿Señorita Quinn? – Shelby parpadeó un par de veces y lentamente se irguió sobre el sofá explorando su alrededor.

Beth y Rachel la miraban expectantes, como si de una especie en extinción se tratara.

La mujer frunció su ceño al advertirlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, mamá?

- Deja de llamarme mamá - Llevó una mano a su frente. Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar - No soy tu mamá.

- Sí, sí lo eres, ¿Recuerdas que te mostré una foto? Me la dieron mis papás cuando pregunté por ti, por mi mamá. Porque siempre me preguntaba porqué tenía dos padres y ninguna mamá, entonces ellos me dieron tu nombre y tu foto y me contaron la historia cuando tuve edad suficiente_…_ Ahora estás aquí, ¡Estamos juntas!

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del momento. Shelby estaba demasiado impresionada como para emitir algún sonido coherente mientras que Quinn procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nada le gustaba en absoluto.

Sería otra historia si Shelby aceptase con agrado la locura que Rachel planteaba, sin embargo no podía culparla. Ella habría huido de inmediato.

- Como yo, yo tengo muchas mamás y un papá que es un abuelo, ¿Tienes fotos de mi papá papá, mami?

- Yo_…_

- Porque tengo uno, ¿Cierto?

- Ehhh

- Y_…_ Si tú eres como mi otra mamá - Señaló a Rachel - y Shelby es como mi otra mamá – La señaló - y es tu mamá – siguió apuntando - y mi mamá y tú se quieren, ¿Todas somos familia?

- ¡Si! - Contestó Rachel con entusiasmo.

- ¡No! - Respondió Shelby con exaltación.

- ¿Si o no?

- Beth, bebé, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar en el cuarto? - Quinn intervino evitando el caos.

- Porque estamos tratando un asunto familiar importante

- Del que pronto se te hará partícipe

- Pero a mi me gusta en vivo

- Santa vino antes de lo previsto y te dejó algunos regalos en el armario de Britt, ¡Búscalos!

No se hablé más. Beth desapareció a la velocidad de un rayo.

- Lucy, no me parece que_…_

- Señorita Quinn, no es correcto que_…_

Ambas enmudecieron. Rachel sonrió con orgullo.

- Habla tú, mamá. Creo que vamos a decir lo mismo. Pensamos igual.

- Ya te pedí que dejes de llamarme así

- A ver, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame si eres mi mamá?

- ¡Qué no soy tu mamá! - Gritó por fin perdiendo la paciencia - Soy una mujer que decidió que era buena idea hacer feliz a dos personas a cambio de una excelente recompensa. Sólo eso.

- Lo sé. Sin ti nada hubiera sido posible, mis papás siempre lo decían_…_ Y ahora estamos juntas, ¿No te parece extraño y perfecto, mamá?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nada es perfecto! ¡Yo no tengo hijos!

- ¡Si tienes! ¡Yo soy tu hija! - Exclamó Rachel alterada por tantas negativas

- ¡Rach! ¡Mira! ¡Una guitarra! ¡Una de verdad! Ni siquiera puedo sostenerla bien - Beth llegaba para calmar los ánimos y tal como apareció, se fue

- ¿Esa no es la guitarra de San? - Quinn se daba cuenta del desastre que había generado.

_Un desastre por otro,_ se dijo.

Rachel intentó contestar la pregunta pero su mente solo elaboraba frases cuyo remitente debía ser la mujer que en un minuto la miraba desafiante sin un mínimo atisbo de afecto y al otro se volvía hacia sus maletas planificando, tal vez, su inminente huida.

Rachel apretó sus labios como si así pudiese frenar las lágrimas que, sin más, cayeron por su rostro.

Se perdió pasillo adentro.

- Espérame, Shelby. No te muevas. No te vayas sin hablar conmigo_…_ Ve con Bethany o_…_ No sé, haz lo que quieras pero no te vayas

Su primera parada fue la habitación de Brittany, Quinn abrió sus ojos como platos. Era rubia muerta.

- Beth, esos regalos son de Santana.

La niña se desprendió de la caja de discos que tenía en sus manos y miró temerosa a su mamá.

- Tranquila, nadie dirá que tú te acercaste a ellos - La niña salió en silencio,_ ¡Sí Santana se enterase! _- Shelby está sola, acompáñala un rato

- ¿Está en la sala, mami?

- Si bebé.

- Mami, ¿San me va a matar?

- Jajaja no, ahora acomodamos todo. Ve con Shelby

- Ok

Quinn dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la puerta de su habitación. Respiró profundo.

Toda su vida se había negado a aceptar aquello que reza _"Si no te duele, no es amor"_. Reía pensando en la grandísima estupidez que había inventado algún tonto despechado; _el amor, si es amor, no puede doler_. Ahora, con Rachel a su lado, viviendo pérdidas y reencuentros que jamás soñó, creía haber aprendido que el dolor al que se referían no es producto de malos entendidos o del daño que otro te pueda causar: Es el dolor de ver lastimado al blanco de tus sentimientos.

Era el dolor que ella sentía en ese preciso instante, ese que se instaló al ver la ilusión de su chica por alguien que se atrevía a rechazarla sin la menor culpa.

Era el dolor que sintió al abrir la puerta y encontrarla tumbada en la cama que compartían, llorando tiernamente aferrada a la foto que minutos atrás le había mostrado con orgullo.

- No me quiere, Lucy. Mi mamá no me quiere.

- No pienses en eso, amor

Quinn se recostó a su lado y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos

- ¿Cómo hago, Lucy? No puedo - Elevó su rostro buscando aferrarse a sus ojos - ¿Qué madre se atreve a rechazar a su hijo? _…_A no quererlo

La rubia respondió tragando saliva y bajando su mirada con absoluta vergüenza.

- No_… _No Lucy. No, mi vida. Es distinto.

- ¿Lo es? ¿En qué?

- Eras una niña_…_ no eras consciente de muchas cosas_, ¡Tú adoras a Beth! _- Argumentó

- ¿Qué culpa tenía Beth de mis errores? Era un bebé y yo_…_ yo la rechazaba. Yo no la quería_… Dime Rach,_ si tuve edad suficiente para tener sexo,_ ¿No crees que tenía edad suficiente para asumir que mi hija no es culpable de mis decisiones?_ Después de todo, _¿Qué clase de persona se atreve a rechazar a su hijo?_ - Rachel no respondió - Es difícil hacer frente a algunas cosas, amor. Shelby tiene 20 años de justificación. 20 años de ausencia sin error. Shelby… Shelby sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando decidió ser quien llevase en su vientre al hijo de otra pareja. Su misión terminaba allí.

- ¡Pero no terminó allí! - Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza - Yo no estaba buscándola, nunca quise buscarla pero está aquí y no puedo pasarlo por alto y menos si llega justo después de la muerte de mi papá_ ¡Es una señal, Lucy! ¿No lo ves?_

- Te ganarás su cariño_…_ Poco a poco. Ten calma.

- ¿Poco a poco? Ya yo la quiero Lucy ¡La amo! Es mi mamá, no necesita ganarse mi cariño, ¿Por qué no puede ser igual de vuelta?

Quinn sonrió

- Porque no todos somos tan nobles como tú - Entrecerró sus ojos observándola con picardía, su chica era tan graciosa, tan intensa, astuta e inocente_…_ Siempre que se detenía a analizar a quién tenía entre sus manos, sentía que podía explotar de amor en cualquier momento - Ya te dije que te la vas a ganar como haces con todos. Como hiciste con mi familia, con papá en especial

- Tengo cierto efecto sobre los Fabray. Eso no cuenta, Lucy – Aseguró seriamente

- Santana no es una Fabray_…_ Y créeme cuando te digo que contigo fue especial desde el principio

- ¿Lo fue? Me hizo perder una noche de trabajo y me llamó enana

- Bonito apodo para alguien pequeñito como tú. Enana - Se sentó rápidamente dejando una caricia casi maternal sobre su cabeza - No llores más. Dale tiempo, paciencia te sobra, ¿No?

- Sí

- Bien_…_

- ¿Cómo me la voy a ganar si pretende huir de mi? ¿Viste como tomó sus maletas? ¿Ya se fue, Lucy?

- Aun no_…_ Dime algo, Berry ¿Quién en su sano juicio no pretende huir de alguien que te acaba de conocer y te habla como si te conociera de toda la vida? Mamá, mamá, mamá, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy - Rachel se sonrojó y lanzó una tímida risita

- No puedo evitarlo, Lucy. Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa. Lo sabes.

- Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien - En esta ocasión, Rachel solo apretó sus labios para no volver a reír - Así como sé que por más que uno intente huir de ti, siempre regresa_…_ Eso no sólo lo sé, lo viví, lo vivo

- ¿Lo vives, Lucy? ¿Lo vives? - Estrelló una almohada contra su pálido cuerpo - ¿Aun pretendes huir de mí, Lucy Fabray?

- Imposible - Sonrió y besó sus labios - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Rachel asintió - ¿Puedo dejarte sin preocuparme por regresar y encontrarte llorando intensa y dramáticamente?

- Creo que sí

- Está bien_…_ Todo esto es muy raro, hablaré con Shelby. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas

- Yo también quiero hablar con ella, Lucy

- No creo que ella quiera hablar contigo, Rach

La aludida bajó su cabeza

- Convéncela para que se quede, Lucy

- No, no lo haré

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, hazlo por mí

- ¡No creo que quiera quedarse, amor!

- No importa, tienes que convencerla, ¡Oblígala!

- ¿Prometes que dejarás de llamarla _mamá_?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Entonces no. No voy a convencerla para que te arruine más la noche y si sigues llamándola así, eso es lo que va a suceder.

- Pero_…_

- ¡Que no! Espérame aquí.

Quinn cerró la puerta tras su última negativa, ¡Qué difícil ser una mujer enamorada! ¡Qué difícil no complacer a su chica! Qué difícil _jugar _a ser el adulto responsable. Ella, que nunca daba la cara por sí misma, la daría en ese instante por Rachel simplemente porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía atreverse a lastimarla.

No la lastimaría la mujer que le dio la vida y tampoco esa que alegremente jugaba con su hija observándola como si fuera una maravillosa creación.

Quinn, por primera vez en años, sintió afinidad por quien la había suplido en gran parte de la vida de Beth.

- Shelby, ¿Puedes venir?

- Claro, Señorita Quinn - Abandonó el acogedor lugar en el piso de la habitación y se despidió de Beth con un beso anticipado

Ambas regresaron a la sala de estar. Shelby se adelantó a cualquier palabra

- Le ruego, por favor, que esto quede entre nosotras

- ¿Por qué?

- Y si su amiga le pidió que me convenza para quedarme, desde ya le digo que no va a suceder. No pierda su tiempo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Rachel…? ¿Nos escuchaste hablar?

- Por supuesto que no. La niña me ha hablado suficiente de ella como para atreverme a anticipar ciertas cosas.

- Rachel. Se llama Rachel, no "ella" o "su amiga"

- Es una mujer, ¿No? Eso la hace "ella" y es su amiga. No veo cual es el problema.

- El problema es que se llama Rachel, es tu hija y no es mi amiga, es mi novia

- Tu_… _¿Su qué? – Enarcó sus cejas haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que estaba viviendo esa mañana - ¿Eres…? ¿Tú…? ¿Usted es gay?

- Lo que soy o no soy no es tu problema, Shelby

- Tiene razón. Discúlpeme.

- ¿Beth no te había contado de mi relación con Rachel?

- Me ha hablado mucho de ella y de su… particular amistad, pero nada más

- Tutéame si quieres. No te detengas.

Quinn caminaba intrigante con los brazos cruzados, se sentía el abogado acusador y le encantaba vivir el personaje. Se detuvo justo frente a ella.

- Supongo que Beth si sabe cuando guardar un secreto. Creo que guarda demasiados.

- Estoy segura de eso

- Soy Berrysexual o algo así

- ¿Berrysexual?

- Puedes poner a Angelina a mi izquierda y a Brad a mi derecha y yo solo pensaré en Rachel Berry – Un suspiro enamorado escapó de sus labios mientras el rostro de Shelby se desfiguraba ante la inútil confesión

- Quedamos en que nada de eso es mi problema

- Y no lo es… pero necesitaba decirlo.

¿La locura es contagiosa? Eso le parecía a Shelby viendo a Quinn actuar de esa manera tan extraña. Quinn jamás había mostrado, _por lo menos frente a ella_, un poco de emoción sin un nuevo regalo de Russel de por medio. Rachel, sin embargo, era toda emoción. Era esa la conclusión a la que había llegado con las historias de Beth y media hora antes había podido comprobarlo_…__ ¿Pero qué rayos le importaba a ella lo que Rachel era o dejase de ser? ¿Qué podía importarle su emoción o su calma? Era solo una desconocida… _Y lo seguiría siendo.

- Espero que eso también quede entre nosotras, Shelby

- No tengo porqué meterme en su vida mientras no afecte la de Beth, Señorita Quinn

- Siempre me pareció ridículo que personas mayores me tratasen con el respeto que no merezco. Sabemos mucho la una de la otra; de verdad, tutéame. Te lo exijo.

- A su… tu papá le gusta que se mantengan las distancias entre los empleados y sus hijas…

- A Frannie la tutéas, a Beth también

- No se… te engañes. A us… a ti también te gusta eso de mantener distancias

- Solo contigo. No soportaba verte ocupando mi lugar en la vida de Beth… No lo soporto. Aunque yo sea la única culpable de eso – Bajó su cabeza ante el recuerdo - ¡En fin! El tema aquí no es ese.

- No hay otro tema entre nosotras

- Sí lo hay. Rachel.

- No veo razones para hablar de tu am… novia… de ella… de Rachel.

- ¿Es tu hija?

- Te he visto crecer, Quinn. Me has visto envejecer, me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. No tengo hijos y lo sabes

- Si te resulta más fácil, cambiaré la pregunta: ¿Eres tú la mujer que ayudó a los Berry?

- Supongo… Puede ser.

- ¿Supones? Esto no es algo que se supone, Shelby. Eres o no eres, así de simple.

- Me reuní con ellos un par de veces pero nunca quise saber demasiado. No quería información. Ya se lo dije a… a tu novia y te lo repito: Solo soy una mujer que un día decidió ayudar a una pareja homosexual a cambio de una buena recompensa. Nada más. No tengo hijos.

- ¿Por qué quieres que esto sea un secreto?

- Sabes como es tu papá con el tema de los abandonos y, aunque _claramente _este no es el caso, él lo verá como tal. No tengo la menor intención a estas alturas de ser madre de una mujer de veintitantos

- Veintitrés

- Los que sean. Necesito el trabajo y quiero seguir al lado de Beth. No quiero acercarme a ella.

Quinn asintió.

- No es como una muestra de ADN pero sus papás le dieron esa foto y… y le dijeron tu nombre, tu, efectivamente, ayudaste a una pareja gay_…_ Y_…_ y Beth tiene razón, se parecen – Sonrió – Para mi es… difícil comparar a Rachel con alguien más, a mi me parece única pero ahora puedo ver lo que Beth ve

- Para, Quinn.

- Recuerdo cuando me dabas clases de piano… Recuerdo tu voz. Rachel la heredó, sin dudas. Aunque, no te enojes, tú cantas como un ángel pero ella canta como una diosa.

- ¡Para! – Se levantó de golpe y, con nerviosismo, se adueñó de sus maletas – Necesito salir de aquí antes que llegue el resto. No me siento bien.

- No me agrada mucho el hecho de que tengas que pasar sola este día

- Nunca te ha agradado mi presencia, las cosas no tienen porqué cambiar

- Yo he cambiado… todo ha cambiado. Ya no importa qué me agrada o no si va en contra de lo que Rachel y Beth quieren. Si ellas son felices, yo soy feliz. Si para ellas eres importante, para mí también… y ellas… ellas te quieren aquí. Solo será una cena, luego te vas al hotel como estaba planeado

- Lo siento por Beth pero no… No puedo. No puedo escuchar a tu amiga, novia o lo que sea llamándome como me llama

- Está bien. Entiendo… Rachel es un poquito… intensa, lo sé pero ya te acostumbrarás. Solo la cena.

- No quiero acostumbrarme, no quiero estar aquí - Sus ojos y su tenso cuerpo demostraban su estado de ansiedad

- Sabes que no soy quien para dar consejos, pero date la oportunidad. Rachel es maravillosa

- Yo no tengo hijos

- Yo tampoco tenía hace cuatro años

- Es distinto

- Puede llegar a ser igual si lo sigues negando. Es un hecho que tienes una hija… El pasado te alcanzó.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Shelby y un puñado de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos renuentes a dejarlas escapar.

- Me tengo que ir

- Quédate mam… Shelby – Rachel irrumpió dramáticamente sujetando su brazo con fuerza. Un solo movimiento bastó para saber que la mujer estaba odiando el contacto – Yo no estaré, no te preocupes

- ¿Cómo? ¿No estarás?

- No Lucy, le pedí a Finn que venga por mi y dijo que sí… Así que te puedes quedar, ma… Shelby. Mi presencia no te molestará

- Pero no puedes hacer eso, es nuestra primera navidad juntas – Infantilmente, Quinn pateó a la nada.

- ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Vas a adoptar esa actitud?

- ¡Si!

- ¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero que mi mamá esté sola!

Shelby rodó sus ojos, ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que soportar ser llamada así?

- ¡Y yo no quiero estar sin ti!

- Por Dios Lucy, ¡Son solo unas horas! No me voy de viaje, voy al otro lado de la ciudad… Con mis amigos, mi otra familia

- ¡Con tu ex!

Rachel resopló con fastidio. Beth asomó su cabecita alarmada por los elevados tonos. Shelby le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con su mano y una sonrisa que le hizo entender que todo iría bien

- Si yo puedo estar en otro lugar para que mi mamá no esté sola, lo haré ¿No puedes comprenderlo?

- ¡No!

- ¡Eres tan inmadura!

- ¿Somos una pareja?

- ¿Qué?

- Contesta, ¿Somos una pareja?

- ¡Claro que lo somos!

- Aclara un poco mis conocimientos, ¿Los miembros de una pareja toman sus decisiones solos o las consultan?

- Pues… Eres TAN insoportable

- No, tú eres insoportable ¡Tu! ¿Sabes qué? Vete con tu ex, te ayudo a empacar

Ambas caminaron a la habitación seguidas de cerca por Beth que miraba atentamente como Quinn lanzaba ropa en un bolso y Rachel la sacaba sin más. El sonido de llaves hizo que la niña regresara al punto anterior

- ¡Mamá! ¡Fran! - Beth se colgaba del cuello de su tía repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra – Mami y Rach están peleando porque Shelby es la mamá de Rachel y Rach se quiere ir con el tío Finn pero mami no quiere… Y Shelby se fue.

Para cuando la rubiecita había terminado el discurso que nadie quiso atender, madre e hija se encontraban frente a la habitación observando una tórrida sesión de besos

- Ojalá mis discusiones con Alex fuesen así – Frannie mostró su envidia sin pudor. Judy tapó los ojos de su nieta y aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de conseguir resultados

- Se-señora Judy, lo… lo siento – Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar rodando por el colchón apartándose del encierro al que la tenían sometida los brazos de su rubia – Hola Frann – Planchaba su ropa tras un gesto de su cuñada – Lo siento, lo siento mucho… ¡Lucy! – Exclamó al sentir nuevamente sus manos explorando su cintura y sus manos estrellándose en su mejilla

- Es tu culpa, ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿No sabes que eso me enciende?

- ¡Lucy! Eres imposible

- ¿Ustedes están conscientes de que no están solas?

- Mamá, hay que aprovechar mientras papá no esté

- Pudo haber entrado y ver lo que nosotras vimos

- Pero no lo hizo

- Lucy, amor ¡Ya! Suéltame, respeta a tu mamá

Beth reía moviendo su mano indicándole a Quinn que estaba en problemas. Quinn repitió el gesto fingiendo estar asustada. Mala idea. Judy y Rachel la fulminaban con sus miradas mientras ella intentaba salir del paso

- ¿Por qué nos salvamos esta vez? ¿Dónde está Hitler?

- Es terriblemente irresponsable que ustedes están haciendo… cosas, mientras la niña está sola en cualquier otro lugar de la casa - Judy no iba a tolerar otra escena de esas.

- Ya yo soy grande, ¿No es así Fran?

- Mmm, me parece que no. Ven, vamos a buscar a papá

- No pretendo justificarnos, Señora Judy pero mi mamá estaba con ella

- ¿Tu qué?

- Se supone que nadie debe saber eso, Rachel Berry

- ¿Saber qué?

- ¿Desde cuando es un secreto?

- Desde que Shelby lo quiere así

- Chicas, no estoy entendiendo

- Rachel te contará, ¿Dónde está Shelby? ¿Dónde está papá?

- Beth nos dijo que Shelby se fue y tu papá está abajo hablando con Finn… Sí, yo los presenté y por cierto, nos dijo que Rachel no va a pasar Nochebuena con nosotros, ¿Discutieron?

- No, Señora Judy

- Ok Rachel, Shelby se fue, ¿Aun te vas?

- Finn está aquí, Lucy. No puedo decirle que no me voy con él

- Genial. Explícale a tu suegra porqué nos abandonas – Ordenó buscando la salida - ¡Ah! Y te quiero aquí a las siete de la mañana.

- Lucy, tú no…

- Yo sí, Rachel. Yo sí – Aseguró desapareciendo

- ¿Usted vio eso, Señora Judy? ¡Ella no me puede tratar así!

- Es idéntica a su padre

- Espero que no lo diga con orgullo

- Jajaja dan órdenes cuando están verdaderamente enojados y casi nunca sin una buena razón… Al menos una buena razón para ellos, ¿Qué hiciste para disparar la autoridad Fabray? – Cuestionó divertida tomando asiento sobre la cama

- Nada, señora Judy – Rachel se sentó a su lado

- Que Finn esté aquí, ¿Es el motivo o la consecuencia? Pensábamos que ibas a estar con nosotros, eres la razón por la que la cena es aquí y no en Lima

- Lo sé, lo siento mucho, es que… ¿Qué dijo el Señor Russel de eso?

- No te preocupes por él, en su mente es comprensible que prefieras pasar la navidad con tu ex que con una amiga… En este momento debe estar evaluándolo para ver si es un buen partido, ¡Pobre Finn!

Rachel reía imaginando el momento

- Estaré aquí a las siete como quiere Lucy. De verdad quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes y… No discutimos, o sí, pero no me voy por eso… Le haré un resumen porque es una larga historia y debo ir a rescatar al gigante.

- Te escucho

- No me interrumpa con sus preguntas

- Vale jajaja ok

- _Shelby es mi mamá. Sí, es la mujer que ayudó a mis padres a ser padres. Ella lo admitió pero no lo acepta realmente y yo no podía dejar de decirle mamá, porque es mi mamá ¡Y ella lo sabe! Además, tengo una foto… De todas maneras ella no quiere que la llame mamá, pero como yo no puedo evitarlo y no quería incomodarla, llamé a Finn para pasar la noche con ellos y que ella pudiese estar aquí como tenía planeado y no sola en un hotel como debe estar ahora… ¿Usted sabe en qué hotel se va a hospedar? No memoricé el nombre cuando hicimos las reservaciones, ¿Usted cree que debería ir a buscarla o mejor dejo que pase la noche y mañana hablo con ella nuevamente?_


	44. Día de regalos

**No estoy muy segura de este capítulo ni del que sigue pero el que le sigue a estos dos _¡Lo amo!_ Ya me dirán ustedes si están conmigo o no :) Gracias por leer, comentar y por la _no-presión._**

* * *

Quinn parpadeó un par de veces ubicándose en tiempo y espacio. Observó a Beth durmiendo a su lado y recordó cómo horas atrás la había obligado a acostarse con ella mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido.

Su intención de acapararla para mitigar su melancolía no sirvió de mucho; tras pocos minutos la niña escapó de sus brazos para seguir con aquella celebración familiar tan parecida a tantas otras en la vida de la rubia.

Recordó también haber renunciado a sus ganas de ir a buscarla, _no quiso arruinar su noche tanto como Rachel había arruinado la suya. _

Luego de mirar en su reloj las _4:17 am, _ cerró sus ojos y sonrió pensando que podría dormir unas tres horas más, así que se removió alegre y perezosamente en su espacio y giró posando su mano en el lugar que debía estar ocupando su chica.

Frunció su ceño. _Aquello no se sentía como un trozo de cama vacío._

Sin mover sus párpados fue tanteando con su mano izquierda. Era un cuerpo, sin dudas. Sospechaba que era uno muy pequeñito y moreno. Se atrevió a seguir indagando por debajo de la blusa de su pijama. Piel suave, una tierna barriguita… Senos hechos a la medida de su mano.

- ¿Qué haces, Lucy? - Preguntó una somnolienta Rachel, apartando su mano de manera perezosa

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vivo aquí

- Ya sé eso, pero…

- Shhhh - Quinn recibió sobre sus pies el impacto de un cojín lanzado desde un costado de la habitación - Dejen dormir - Ordenaba Santana abrazándose más a la rubia que se encontraba casi sobre ella.

- Tú - Quinn picó a Rachel con su dedo - Al baño - Murmuró

- Pero Lucy, estamos dur…

-_ ¡Ya!_ - Y con ese grito susurrado se adelantó al camino de la morena, esperándola impacientemente en el lugar de encuentro.

Rachel la siguió con paso lento y cansado. Al llegar apoyó su espalda en la puerta recién cerrada, con sus párpados aún luchando por no estar completamente cerrados.

- Te escucho - Habló Quinn adueñándose de su cepillo de dientes

- ¿Qué… – Rachel bostezó al tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo - ¿Qué quieres escuchar, Lucy?

- Te hice una pregunta allá afuera – Quinn balbuceaba con la boca llena de espuma- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… y no te pases de lista, ya sé que vives aquí y… ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar

- Llegué temprano pero estabas durmiendo y no te quise molestar, ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntaba frotando sus ojos infantilmente - ¿Ya nos tenemos que levantar, Lucy?

Quinn suspiró apoyada en la encimera del lavamanos y tras dudar unos pocos segundos, caminó a su encuentro. La tomó por la cintura y juntó sus labios en un tierno y prolongado beso que por el momento no sería profundizado. Casi automáticamente, Rachel enfocó su mirada en el piso, sonriendo tontamente a la nada.

- ¿No estás enojada, Lucy?

- Claro que estoy enojada, _por supuesto que estoy enojada, Rachel Berry._ Pero no me puedo resistir – Cruzó sus brazos y la miró fijamente – Estas ganas de querer besarte siempre, me superan

- Entiendo, Lucy – Expresó acariciando su mejilla y sin más se alejó logrando aumentar el desconcierto de la rubia.

_¿Eso era todo?_ Ninguna disculpa, ningún _"te extrañé"_, _¿Nada?_ …Por lo menos otro beso, ¿No? Quinn agitó su cabeza dispuesta a salir de allí para disfrutar de sus tres horas de sueño restantes pero la veloz mano de Rachel se lo impidió.

- No te vayas, Lucy. Me voy a disculpar y quiero besarte. Besarte mucho y _besarte bien…_ - Sonrió con ternura - Eso sí, después de lavar mis dientes. Es distinto cuando las dos tenemos que padecer el aliento matutino, pero así no – Explicó ocasionando una repentina y tímida risa por parte de la rubia.

- Si eres tonta, Rachel

- Un poquito

- ¿Crees que con besos vas a contentarme?

- No, pero… lo quiero intentar – Sonreía a través del espejo - _¿Puedo?_

- Sí. Lo que sea. Apúrate.

A pesar de la orden, Rachel, sin apartar su mirada, se tomó un buen tiempo para terminar su labor. Un tiempo más que suficiente para que Quinn llegase a su lado sin ser plenamente consciente de cuando o porqué había comenzado a caminar, _¡Maldita sea!_ Rachel era un condenado imán que no dejaba de mirarla con una picardía exquisita.

- Listo. Ahora sí, Lucy

- Ahora s…

Las palabras de la rubia murieron en su garganta. Rachel la atacaba con un beso intenso, húmedo, acalorado… Todas las alertas de Quinn se activaron en ese instante. No recordaba nada más que la posibilidad de no disfrutar ese tipo de encuentros durante cuatro largos días.

Tres descontando el anterior y dos descontando el día en curso que parecía haber iniciado con una impostergable sesión de sexo.

Sin embargo_, debía saberlo_, lo que Rachel comienza cuando quiere, Rachel lo termina de la misma manera.

- Feliz Navidad, Lucy

- Feliz Hanukkah, Rachel

- _Jajaja_ ya pasó, Lucy

- Feliz Hanukkah retrasado, Rachel

- Gracias, Lucy… ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Indagó regresando a la adictiva tarea de besarla. Rachel se alejó – No, no hagas eso

- Necesitamos hablar, Lucy

- Cuando me digas eso para terminar conmigo, no lo veré venir

- Yo nunca terminaré contigo, Lucy. Nunca, nunca, nunca – Por cada nunca, un beso.

- Lo sé. Eres muy tonta, terminar con esto será mi trabajo

- ¡Lucy! – Reprochaba golpeando su hombro - Tu nunca terminarás conmigo

- No me des motivos, enana – Humedeció sus labios inconscientemente pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir - No me des motivos

- No quiero darte motivos, Lucy

- Bien. Pasemos página.

- No. Ayer me volví un poquito loca…

- ¿Un poquito?

- Mucho, Lucy. Lo sé… No reaccioné de la mejor manera pero… no lo pude evitar… Creo que… No sé, ¿No pensé? – Quinn alzó sus hombros en respuesta aunque sabía que había sido sólo una pregunta al aire – Yo nunca busqué a mi mam…_ A Shelby_ – Corrigió - Un día pregunté porqué todos tenían un papá y una mamá y yo dos papás… solo por curiosidad, no era como si me hiciera falta una, ¿Entiendes? Mis papás siempre fueron suficientes y Leroy era bastante… bastante gay. Espero que donde quiera que esté no se ofenda porque crea que, a pesar del poco tiempo, fue una buena figura materna… No me mires así, no estoy loca Lucy pero si enloquecí al ver a mi mam… _¡A Shelby!_

- ¿Ahora la llamas Shelby?

- Sí, Lucy. Creo que no le gusta que le diga mamá _¡Aunque es mi mamá!_

- Si Rach, creo que a todas nos quedó bastante claro que es tu mamá

- Bueno, eso.

- Bueno.

Finalizado el discurso, Quinn acercó su rostro buscando seguir con el lujurioso ambiente inicial…

_Pero Rachel seguía en su propia sintonía._

- Hace algunos años volví a ver la foto, casi por casualidad; la miré durante horas y me pregunté si sería capaz de reconocerla si tropezábamos algún día. Esa pregunta rondaba por mi mente con mucha, mucha frecuencia y ayer por fin tuvo una respuesta, _¡Lo hice! ¡La reconocí!_ Y encontrarla aquí… en… en tu casa… fue… fue…

- Extraño

- Muy extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Se dejaron invadir por el silencio durante un par de minutos. _La vida y sus rarezas._

- Rach, ¿Cuando viene la parte en la que te disculpas por dejarme sola?

- _Jajaja_ te amo, Lucy

- Te diría que_ te amo más_ pero como sé que te enojas solo te diré que te amo mucho – Unieron sus frentes antes de regalarse un beso más – _Te amo más._

- Perdóname, Lucy por…

- Shhh – Selló sus labios con uno de sus dedos – Disculpas aceptadas. Está todo olvidado desde hace rato.

- No Lucy, yo quiero disculparme contigo… con… _con nosotras_. Para mi también era importante esa cena… De hecho, por algo la organicé yo, tú no hiciste más que comprar un par de cositas

- ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa, Berry?

Rachel rió tímidamente.

- Una que… que incluye una promesa. Ya te he dicho mil veces que enloquecí al ver a mi ma… _A Shelby_ – Golpeó su frente como si así pudiese grabarse que debía llamarla así y no de otra manera - Pero a pesar de eso, tengo que aprender que nada, nada, absolutamente nada ajeno a nosotras debe afectarnos. Yo… yo no tenía derecho de arruinar nuestros planes… Somos una pareja y sí, sí tenemos que consultarnos antes de tomar una decisión. Sé que… aun no me acostumbro a hacerlo pero te prometo que eso cambiará desde hoy

- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, enana – Besó su mano repetidas veces - Me conformo con que me prometas que lo vas a intentar

- Yo nunca prometo nada que no quiera cumplir, Lucy. Si te digo que eso cambiará, cambiará

- Entonces… _Promesa aceptada._

Dicho lo dicho y aclarada la situación, parecía que podrían seguir besándose intensamente sin importar el tiempo ni sus piernas rogándoles por un descanso bien merecido.

Quinn cambió sus posiciones siendo ahora quien se encargaba de encerrar a su chica entre su cuerpo y la encimera. Con todos los _intrusos_ durmiendo, era el momento perfecto para una _épica reconciliación no planificada_.

No la dejaría escapar.

_- ¡Lucy!_

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué hice?

- Mi ma… _Shelby_ debe creer que estoy loca

Quinn rodó sus ojos y resopló con frustración

- Seguro que antes lo creía pero ahora debe estar 100% convencida… Como yo.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura – Respondió con sinceridad mientras apartaba el cabello del lado de su cuello que se disponía a besar – _Estaba aterrada._ Cualquiera lo estaría con una mujer llamándote mamá como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida - Usaba su nariz para acariciar la zona mientras aspiraba con adoración el dulce aroma que le incitaba a buscar más que un simple beso.

_Era hacer el amor o estallar._

- Tengo que buscarla y disculparme, Lucy ¿Me acompañas a verla?

- No va a ser necesario… Papá prácticamente le exigió estar aquí para el almuerzo

- ¿De verdad, Lucy? – Supuso que el movimiento de su cabeza sobre su piel, era una afirmación - ¿Y si vendrá?

- _Un Fabray consigue lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere._

La cara de Rachel fue una mezcla de burla e incredulidad. De ser cierto el mito Fabray, estarían haciendo el amor hace ya bastante tiempo… Pero la realidad es, y Rachel bien lo sabe, que un Fabray quiere _lo que su amor quiera, cuando su amor quiera._

Y Rachel necesitaba hablar.

- Claro, Lucy. Como tú digas, amor.

- Tu arrogancia a veces me perturba

- ¿Arrogancia, Lucy? ¡Pero si tu eres la de la frase! Yo solo te he dado la razón.

- Sí, claro – Frunció su ceño y Rachel, enternecida acarició sus mejillas y la besó una vez más - No te burles de mi, Berry. Puedo ser mala si me lo propongo.

- ¿Por qué todos los Fabray son tan tiernos y encantadores?_ ¡Todos!_

- Sobre todo Russel, ¿No?

- Yo diría sobre todo tú o la bebé pero… sí, Russel se lleva un buen lugar

- ¿Estás ebria, amor?_ ¡Lo sabía!_ Sabía que el primer beso que te di, me supo a vino

- Jajaja no… Ok, sí… tomé un poquito pero shhh, déjame contarte

- Cuéntame – Pidió sonriendo antes de cargarla y con un poco de esfuerzo, sentarla en el espacio de la encimera que había desocupado.

- Ya te dije qué llegué temprano, ¿No?

- Mmjú, ¿Viniste sola o te trajeron? – Miró su reloj, 5:03am. _Aun había tiempo suficiente._

Con paciencia, movía cosas de un sitio a otro procurando hacer un lugar a su lado.

- Me trajeron. Creo que los Hummel-Hudson vieron mi rostro desesperado. Siempre la paso bien con ellos y me tratan como a una princesa pero deseaba muchiiiisimo llegar aquí para estar contigo – Sus miradas chocaron y se regalaron una estúpida sonrisa - Finn se empeñó en subir conmigo porque quería molestarte _como siempre_ y tu papá lo invitó al almuerzo

- ¿Qué? ¿Y el estúpido viene?

- Un Fabray consigue lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere - _¡Ja!_ - Y tu papá parece muy interesado en seguir conociéndolo.

- A mi me parece más interesado en lanzarte a sus brazos

- No lo creo. Sospecho algo, Lucy – _Antes que Quinn pudiese preguntar, Rachel continuó_ – Shhh, te lo diré en un rato. Déjame _crear el ambiente_… Conocí al prometido de Frannie y me cayó muy bien, no sé porqué no te gusta. Es muy amable y simpático, además, se nota que la quiere mucho y de verdad… pero eso no es lo importante de mi historia, ¿Adivina con quién hablé mucho más?

- Con papá

- ¡Si! _¿Cómo supiste, Lucy?_

- Supongo que a eso quieres llegar con todo tu discurso y eso de _"Todos los Fabray son encantadores y Russel se lleva un lugar" Blaaah bla bla_

- ¡No se vale, Lucy! -_ Reprochó con desánimo_ - Le quitas emoción a mis narraciones

- ¿De qué hablaron?

- De todo… De ti

- _¿De mi?_

- Sí. Y allí comienza mi sospecha… _¿También sabes cual es mi sospecha? ¿También me la vas a arruinar?_

- No, amor, ¿Cuál es tu sospecha?

-¿No crees que, _a lo mejor_… tal vez… _no sé…_ exista una mínima, mínima posibilidad de que tu papá sepa lo nuestro?

- No. Definitivamente no, ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? _¿¡Tan obvias somos!? _

- Sí, somos obvias pero no… no te preocupes, es solo que cuando Santana y Britt… ¿Qué haces, Lucy? – La rubia, satisfecha por su trabajo de redimensión, se sentó a su lado invadiendo por completo su espacio personal - No hay mucho lugar aquí, ¿Qué me decías?

- No sé

- Mmm… creo que decías… que… mi papá…

- No Lucy. No puedes hacer eso y hablar de padres

- Jajajaja solo te estoy acariciando un poquito, Rachel Berry… No todo en esta vida es sexo, por favor, _¡Compórtate!_

- Que… que… _¡Caradura!_

- ¿Caradura? – Quinn reía divertida - ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿Quién usa esa palabra hoy en día?

- Yo… Porque lo eres, ¿Eh? Eres una caradura, yo sé lo que estas buscando

- Yo no estoy buscando nada – Declaró con falsa inocencia - _Yo solo quiero sexo de reconciliación y lo quiero ya,_ ¡Me lo merezco!

- _¡Lo sabía!_ – Con sumo cuidado, procurando no caer, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella - ¿Tu solo piensas en eso?

- Tu me provocaste. Lo haces siempre… ¿Esto es un sí? _¡Qué fácil eres, Berry!_ - Susurró sobre sus labios - Me gustas mucho…

- Esto es un _'así estaremos más felices y cómodas'_

- ¿Más cómodas _para…_?

- Para seguir hablando, Lucy – Enlazó sus manos detrás de su cuello y prosiguió con su palabrerío - Te decía que cuando llegaron Brittany y Santana, ebrias hasta las orejas…

- ¿Las orejas se emborrachan?

- Es una expresión, Lucy – Bufó - Cada una vino con una chica, San con Jess y Brittany con una pelirroja _bastante…_ - Olvidó al adjetivo al ver la ceja levantada de su chica - Con una pelirroja

- Me imagino que papá las echó a patadas

- Son mujeres Lucy, no puede hacer eso. Aunque… las echó casi a gritos. Me dio un poco de pena por Jess pero ella se fue feliz con su pelirroja así que no importa demasiado

- Jessica es lo peor que he conocido, es incluso peor que yo y ya es mucho decir

- Sí. Es algo extraña…_ ¡En fin!_ El señor Russel casi muere al ver el disfraz de Britt – Reía a carcajadas por el recuerdo – Su cara cuando Britt se quitó el abrigo, fue… fue genial, fue épica, Lucy. Se volteó para no poder mirarla y profería cualquier cantidad de oraciones pidiendo perdón a Dios jajaja – Quinn se había contagiado con el buen humor de su chica y sonreía ampliamente imaginándose todo lo que escuchaba de sus labios – Pero lo mejor no fue eso

- ¿Hay más, _mujer bonita_?

- ¡Sí, Lucy! Tu papá regañó a Santana. Muy, muy fuerte. Beth ya estaba dormida y creo que Frannie y Jacob también… Yo esperaba que San saltara con todo su Lima Heights, tu sabes, pero no… Nada de eso pasó. Solo derramó un par de lágrimas y preguntó si podía ir a dormir

- Eso es raro. Santana _"respeta"_ a papá pero siempre, siempre le contesta con alguna rebeldía.

- Fueron sus palabras, Lucy.

- ¿Sus palabras?

- Las palabras de tu papá. Lo creas o no, a su manera, el Señor Russel le dijo que si estaba enamorada de Britt no podían seguir así. Y tiene razón.

- _¿Que le dijo qué?_

- Sí, pero te repito, muy a su manera

- Dudo que haya querido decir eso realmente.

- Te digo que sí. Y luego, Lucy, cuando nos quedamos solo Judy, él y yo, dijo esto: _"Si van a pecar, por lo menos que sea en nombre de un sentimiento. A lo mejor así Dios se piensa un poco mejor su condena"_

- _¡No! ¡Qué idiota es!_ A veces me da pena que sea mi papá…

- No digas eso, Lucy

- Disculpa Berry, me perdí, _¿Dónde está la ternura de tu suegro en toda esta historia?_

- ¿No lo ves, Lucy? Tu papá cree que la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo es menos pecaminosa si es amor verdadero, _¡Eso es bueno!_

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro! Por eso dijo lo que dijo. Estoy segura que si le demostramos que esto no es algo del momento sino que…

- Espera, espera, espera. Primero, lo que dijo es bastante estúpido y segundo, en el caso de que efectivamente su pensamiento sea tan _"bueno"_ como lo haces ver, te aseguro que no aplica para su pequeña hija, así que olvídate de todo eso

- ¡Pero Lucy! Yo iba a dormir en el sofá y no me dejó. Me dijo que tu cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiésemos dormir las tres cómodamente,_ ¡El sabe!_ ¿Cómo supo que Santana y Britt dormirían en ese sillón y no contigo y Beth? ¡El sabe que ellas saben que ese es mi lugar!, ¿Lo ves?

- No, Rachel. El sabe que Santana iba a preferir dormir aparte con su novia… o la que él cree su novia.

- Pero…

- Mira Rach, papá ya te recibió en la familia de manera oficial y por eso busca tu comodidad. Eres como una segunda Santana, otra hija impuesta… pero como "no eres gay" el recibimiento ha sido, digamos… rápido. Él no tiene la menor idea de lo nuestro, Rachel. Te lo aseguro.

- Siempre destruyes mis ilusiones.

- Lo siento – Rachel alzó sus hombros con apatía - Rach… Dame unos meses más, amor. Tres, ¡Cuatro! Le contaré todo a papá y que sea lo que Dios quiera – Dramáticamente cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos pero la morena, riendo, la obligó a bajarla de inmediato.

- No quiero que te veas obligada a nada. Estamos bien así, ¿No? No necesitamos cambiar si crees que todo va a ir peor

- Quiero decirle. Quiero que… que deje de pensar que puede casarte con Finn – A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras, la otra no pudo hacer más que volver a reír – No, de verdad, no quiero seguir ocultándole cosas, pero… No estoy preparada. Llevo muy poco tiempo siendo esto que al parecer soy y… y que es bastante parecido a lo que el quiere… Quiero demostrarle que este cambio no es por el momento como sé que piensa… Cuando le diga lo nuestro quiero que esté sumamente consciente de que por lo menos el resto de mi vida va bien

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Quinn Fabray?

- Jajaja amor, tu me entiendes, para él esto va a estar muy muy mal aunque yo crea que sea lo mejor de lo mejor

A pesar de sus ganas de revelar la verdad, Rachel comprendía la situación. Asintió con su cabeza en clara muestra de apoyo y seguidamente se apoderó de sus labios. Quinn correspondió más que acostumbrada a aquellos geniales impulsos.

Con una mano aferrada a su cintura, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras con la otra buscaba un poco más espacio entra tantas cremas y lociones de su bien cuidada actriz.

De nuevo entraban en la lucha por hacer esos días menos pesados.

- _¿Ahora sí… tendré mi… mi sexo de… de reconciliación?_

- No

- Yo… creo que… que sí…

- Lo… lo estoy… pensando

- Bien_…_ _Sigue pensando con tu lengua en mi boca_ - Pidió como pudo

_- Mami…_

Afortunadamente solo hubo que lamentar la caída de unos cuantos envases. La mirada que recibió Rachel en esos momentos no fue nada amorosa, _¿Tan difícil era ponerle seguro a una puerta?_

- Estaba medio dormida, Lucy – Explicó rápidamente mientras bajaba de su regazo.

Al enfrentarse a Beth sonrieron con exageración fingiendo ingenuidad, sin embargo, ese día la niña no estaba por la labor de preguntar que hacían. Sus intenciones estaban _bien_ definidas:

_- ¿Ya es día de abrir los regalos?_

- Yo me acabo de quedar sin regalo

_- ¡Lucy! _


	45. Lucy de Berry

- Lucy... Lucy... Lucy Quinn Fabray, _¡Ya!_

Beth no pudo evitar reír ante el regaño pero no se movió un centímetro de la esquina de la sala que había ocupado con los juguetes recibidos hasta el momento.

- Un beso más... Uno solito, ¿Si?

Las chicas acampaban al pie del árbol de navidad y aquel juego en el que fingían que pronto terminarían sus intensas y poco fraternales muestras de afecto, las mantuvo entretenidas desde el momento en el que Beth decidió que era tiempo de estrenar sus cosas.

- Tus papás no deben tardar, ¡Para, Lucy! - Pedía con poca convicción

- Frannie me enviará un mensaje cuando estén llegando

- ¿Y si se le olvida? - Sin separarse de sus labios señaló a Beth con su pulgar - Y la niña...

- Jajaja no lo estamos haciendo, Rachel - Sin apartar su vista de aquellos ojos marrones, se apoyó sobre sus manos dejándose caer hacia atrás - Nos estamos besando... inocentemente - Impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante para alcanzar sus labios en un beso fugaz - Falta mucho para que lleguen, enana cobarde - Dijo regresando a su posición.

- ¿Tu qué sabes, Lucy Fabray?

- Amor, se fueron hace un par de horas y después del desayuno siempre, siempre comienzan a hablar de sus éxitos. Sus negocios, sus matrimonios... del compromiso de sus "niños". Lleva tiempo eso de tratar de definir cual familia es más perfecta - Rachel gestó una mueca de desagrado - Aun no puedo creer que papá no me haya obligado a ir y mucho menos puedo creer que haya dejado a Beth con nosotras... Es extraño.

- Te lo dije, Lucy. Tu papá sabe.

- Te lo repito Rachel, tu suegro no sabe.

- ¿Y como explicas su pasivo comportamiento?

- No lo sé... Creo que los años lo están suavizando un poco o... tal vez es mi cambio. No sé pero él no sabe nada.

- Como digas... ¿Crees que Shelby tardará? ¿Suele ser puntual?

- Supongo que llegará justo a tiempo

- ¿Por costumbre o porque no querrá darme tiempo para volver a enloquecerla?

Quinn decidió responder a eso con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Tengo un regalo para ti y quiero dártelo antes que todos lleguen, antes que discutamos más o antes que las chicas despierten y se burlen de mis románticas acciones

- Jajaja yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Lucy... Bueno, son dos

- Yo también tengo dos, ¿Tu primero?

- No, tu primero... Uno y uno

- Ok - Entre los muchos regalos que aun esperaban ser descubiertos, Quinn alcanzó una pequeña cajita rectangular y la colocó entre sus manos - Te encantará. Estoy segura.

Rachel destrozó el papel de regalo a una velocidad casi comparable con la que Beth había utilizado para destrozar los suyos. Sonrió apenada cuando vio a Quinn mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido y su ceja levantada.

- Lo siento, Lucy. Me emociono - Fueron sus palabras antes de abrir su boca por completo tras echarle un vistazo al interior de la caja. Diez boletos perfectamente ordenados. Cinco noches que desde ya catalogaba como inolvidables.

- Lunes de Evita, martes de Mary Poppins, Miércoles para El Fantasma de la Ó...

No pudo seguir mencionando cada show de Broadway que disfrutarían a su regreso de Lima. Ahora era Rachel quien, sin importar la hora, ni los deberes, ni la inocencia visual de Beth, ni los visitantes, ni la espalda de la rubia, se abalanzó sobre ella logrando tumbarla por completo en aquel frío piso.

Beth abandonó su juguete y se lanzó sobre ellas. Esos momentos de todas contra todas le resultaban imperdibles.

- Me aplastan, me aplastan. Son un par de enanitos salvajes - Un beso para cada una era el remedio para esos casos. Rachel volvió a sentarse frente a ella mientras observaba su regalo con total devoción. Beth regresó con sus preciados juguetes.

- No te preguntaré si te gustó porque ya sé la respuesta

- Lo que más me gusta es que es algo que vamos a disfrutar juntas... Me encanta. Gracias, amor.

- Ahora trata de superar eso - Bromeó

- Imposible. Soy pésima con los regalos, Lucy

- Creo que Beth no está de acuerdo. Mira mi regalo... allá está, lejos de todo, ¿Y con qué juega?

- Jajajaja Lucy, yo le regalé Legos y tu libros. Beth tiene seis años, ¿Qué crees que disfrutará más?

- No quiero hablar de eso, quiero mi regalo

Rachel dejó ver otra cajita poco menor al tamaño de la que había recibido antes, pero la escondió varias veces en un intento desesperado de que Quinn no lograse tomarla

- Al principio tenía un inmenso lío en mi cabeza - Explicaba esquivando las manos de la rubia - ¿Qué le puedes regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo? Pero luego me dije _"Es tu chica, Rachel. Tiene que haber algo"_ Y se me ocurrió esto. No es tan original, Lucy, pero ya te dije que soy pésima con los regalos - La batalla terminó cuando la rubia logró adueñarse de la caja y de un solo tirón, logró descubrir un brazalete con su nombre grabado con pequeños cristales - Kurt me dijo que esa joyería te encanta. Odio que él sepa cosas que...

- Calla - Dijo al separarse de sus labios - Me encanta a pesar del nombre

- ¡_'Lucy Q.'_ se ve hermoso, Lucy! Es lindo saber que siempre llevarás algo que te haga recordarme. Aunque sé que no necesitas algo para recordarme.

- No, no lo necesito, señorita arrogante... Pónmelo, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lo tengo que llevar siempre?

- No _tienes _pero es algo así como un anillo de compromiso. Es un... brazalete de compromiso

- ¿Me estás comprometiendo contigo? ¿Así? ¿Sin consultarme?

- Antes de ponértelo mira el reverso, ¿Qué dice?

Quinn estalló en una carcajada, _'de Berry' _leyó más que encantada con la idea. Rachel mordió su labio pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado... _O tal vez no._ Aquello podía tomarse como una broma que Quinn había comenzado el día que decidió registrarse así en su móvil.

- Ahora sí, ¿Me lo puedes poner? - Extendió su mano izquierda - Es perfecto. Aunque... esto es costoso Rach y...

- Shhh, no te preocupes por eso. Quería darte algo especial y cursi y... bueno me parece lindo para Quinn y para Lucy - Reía por la idea de tener dos chicas en una

- Es perfecto. Gracias, enana - En menos de un segundo se encontraron a sí mismas disfrutado de un profundo y lento beso que no pudo ser evitado - Creía que el anterior era el último

- Nos van a descubrir, ¡Nos van a descubrir! - Exclamó obligando a su chica a poner distancia entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿No dices que papá sabe? No deberías temer

- ¿Cual es mi segundo regalo?

- Este. Espero que te guste incluso más que el anterior

- ¿Un bloc de dibujo? No entiendo, Lucy. Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era de Santana para ti... Lo pensé porque no se tomó la molestia de envolver ningún regalo de ningún miembro de esta familia cuyo nombre no comience por _'B', _entonces me dije...

- Rachel, ábrelo... Estaba envuelto pero anoche tuve que actualizarlo - Explicó perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba realmente ansiosa por mostrar la esencia de aquel obsequio.

- ¿Actualizarlo?

- ¡Ábrelo!

Lo hizo y su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho cuando leyó una fecha. Un día que cambió todo para siempre: _**"Sábado, 12 de junio... El amor comienza" **_era el título dado a aquel dibujo caricaturesco trazado solo a marcador negro y que narraba su primer encuentro en una solitaria calle de Nueva York.

- Esa cosa chiquitica dentro del ataúd, eres tú, _el cadáver_. En el auto, la rubia guapa de la que salen las notas musicales, soy yo, tu hermosa _víctima_ - Rachel sonrió sin articular palabra y siguió paseando por las hojas de aquel maravilloso regalo.

- ¿Es mi papá? - Preguntó conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Quinn asintió con su cabeza - ¿Y esto es Finn? - Reía cambiando de ánimo en un santiamén. Quinn solo había dibujado un par de piernas que ocupaban la verticalidad de aquella hoja

- Sí amor, es muy alto... no cupo en la hoja

- Jajajaja eres mala, Lucy - Tras varios segundos perdida en la imagen de aquella primera presentación de Quinn en su mundo, con el mismo bloc decidió golpear a la rubia que saltó al no esperar aquello

- ¿Rachel?

- Esperaba que me besaras ese día antes de irte

- Jajajajaja nunca debí haberlo hecho, ahora se supone que puedo besarte todo lo que quiera y no me dejas

- Porque TU no quieres que tu papi sepa que te gustan las niñas

- Sigue viendo...

Aquel fue un rápido paseo por una larga historia de apenas seis meses: Un primer segundo encuentro en una pizzeria, otro a la salida de un teatro, la fiesta de Britt, celos, manos lastimadas, presentaciones, los primeros besos, la primera vez... Todo, incluso la pequeña discusión del día anterior y la reconciliación en el baño, estaba representado en imágenes en aquel grueso bloc que aun no llegaba siquiera a la mitad.

- ¿Cuando hiciste todo esto, Lucy? Es maravilloso, no... no sé que decir

- No fue algo premeditado. Un día estaba aburrida en la librería... pensando en ti, ya sabes, para variar. Vi el bloc y dibujé la primera página, al otro día la siguiente y de repente fui consciente de todo lo que había dibujado. Decidí regalártelo hace pocos días... Es tuyo pero pienso seguir dibujando allí

- No hay nada que quiera más - Susurró - Digo, el amor sigue y sigue y sigue y hay que plazmarlo, ¡Podemos contarle a los niños con él!

- Sí. Eso pensé.

- ¿De verdad lo pensaste, Lucy?

- Si te portas bien hoy... a lo mejor querré mostrarte la penúltima hoja

Con cuidado de no dañar el resto, Rachel se apresuró en llegar a la página mencionada. Ahora sí no pudo retener más sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar sin ganas de detenerse. Pasaba por su rostro el dorso de su mano, tratando de secarlo solo para darle paso a más lágrimas que lo humedecerían.

- ¿Qué le hiciste mami? ¿La regañaste? - Beth se preocupaba y abrazaba a la morena. Acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla - No llores más, Rach

- Lloro de emoción, bebé. Esto es precioso Lucy, pero... pero... pero... no vamos a tener hijos cuando estemos tan viejitas y... y serán seis, no tres... Y Beth crecerá, no la puedes dibujar tan chiquita y... y...

Aquella advertencia y todo el llanto fue el resultado de la imagen de la pareja con algunas arrugas de más, sentadas en sillas mecedoras cada una con un niño en su regazo y una niña de unos seis años sentada en el piso jugando en medio de ellas.

Rachel fabricó su propia historia un poco lejana a la que Quinn quiso plasmar, sin embargo, ambas tenían claro lo que significaban aquellas arrugas: Pasaría el tiempo y ellas seguirían juntas, a pesar de todo y de todos. Sobrevivirían.

- No sabemos cuantos hijos tendremos Rach, pero podemos asegurarnos de tener al menos tres nietos, ¿No? Esa niña no es Beth, es su hija

- ¿Mi muñeca Josephine? No se parecen, mami. Parece real, ¿Le pasará como a Pinocho?

Rachel y Quinn intercambiaron divertidas miradas y atacaron a besos a Beth hasta que la tumbaron por completo en el piso. Aprovecharon un par de segundos para regalarse un corto beso en los labios y luego siguieron en su plan contra Beth hasta que la niña huyó de regreso a la paz que le brindaban sus juguetes.

- Ahora sí, el deber nos llama, Fabray

- ¿Y mi segundo regalo?

Rachel golpeó su frente con una de sus manos, con una sorpresa como la anterior, ningún otro objeto valía la pena ser nombrado

- La próxima vez dejamos tus regalos para el final, los míos dan pena

- Yo sé que solo quieres escuchar por enésima vez lo entretenidos que son los legos, lo feliz que estoy con mi brazalete de compromiso... Y lo feliz que seré con ese peluche

- ¿Como sabes que es un...? ¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis momentos? - Se quejó pronunciando su labio inferior

Quinn acortó distancias rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

- Te leo la mente, enana ¿Por qué un peluche? ¿Por qué un león? ¿Ves como te dejo que me expliques la mejor parte? Yo no arruino tus historias

- ¿Recuerdas cuando ordené tu cuarto?

- Claro

- Recuerdo que saqué como mil peluches de debajo de tu cama, cuando conocí a Beth creí que eran por ella, pero ella casi nunca venía así que... dos más dos - Quinn se sonrojó a rabiar, ¿Qué clase de mujer madura llena su habitación de peluches? - Lo vi ayer cuando me fui con Finn y me recordó a ti, por ese detalle y porque tu te pareces a él cuando despiertas toda hermosa y despeinada... y... y tienes esa cara y esa actitud de badass pero eres tan tierna como un animalito de felpa jajaja

- ¡Rachel! - Exclamó falsamente ofendida abrazándose a su regalo

- Lucy, ayer me fui por un motivo equivocado y entiendo que te hayas enojado pero... habrá días en los que simplemente quiera estar con ellos que también son mi familia o... o sí la obra es un éxito, a lo mejor tendremos que salir a otras ciudades y... y ya sabes, no siempre podremos estar juntas pero cuando eso pase El León Lucy será mi reemplazo

- ¿_León Lucy_, Rachel? ¿Estás loca? Jajaja ¿En serio?

- Bueno, ponle el nombre que quieras... Solo quiero que cuando yo no esté lo veas y pienses en mi pensando en ti... porque donde esté y con quien esté, no lo dudes, voy a estar pensando en ti... Como anoche, como siempre.

Con sus frentes unidas y sus miradas en guerra se sonrieron y se permitieron un beso más antes de atender sus labores del día

- Somos bastante cursis, Rachel Berry

- Las peores

- Damos pena

- Totalmente - Quinn se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Con toda su fuerza la atrajo hacia su cuerpo fundiendose en un intenso abrazo que interrumpieron con terror al escuchar la puerta - Papá, te juro que no... _¡JAA!_ ¡Tu cara Rachel! Jajajaja solo es el idiota de Finn

- Te odio, Lucy

- Me amas, Rachel - La rubia le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse camino a la cocina.

* * *

Por mucho que rogó para que la dejasen seguir en eso, Beth no logró escapar de las reglas de Russel: Doce y veinte del mediodía, _todo el mundo preparado para ocupar su puesto en la mesa._

Tendría que presenciar un aburrido almuerzo de Navidad en el que todos eran menos simpáticos que de costumbre. Suponía que era esa la consecuencia de ocultar verdades: Nadie era libre para actuar como quería, nadie era libre para decir lo que pensaba. De hecho, nadie era libre de elegir su puesto en la mesa.

_"Un hombre en cada punta"_ Así lo decretó Russel en contra de la voluntad de la menor de sus hijas. Afortunadamente, al resto le pareció una situación divertida.

Frannie ocuparía el asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre, justo frente a Judy quien tenía a su derecha a una atormentada Santana que recordaba todo lo vivido la noche anterior con la rubia de ojos azules que rápidamente se ubicó frente a ella, rozando su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Rachel y Quinn se sentarían frente a frente, una a cada lado de Finn… Que amaba la posición en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Era demasiado satisfactorio ver la cara de frustración de la rubia cada vez que hacía un comentario sobre Rachel y su _íntima _amistad.

Beth ya ocupaba su puesto entre Santana y Quinn, frente a un asiento vacío que esperaba por la última de los comensales...

El timbre sonó y Rachel salió de la cocina disparada como un rayo.

- Pensé que no vendrías, mam… Shelby.

- El… - Aclaró su garganta un par de veces – El Señor Russel me invitó. No podía faltar.

- Lo sé, es difícil rechazarle algo a un Fabray, ¿Me das tu abrigo? …Lo siento Shelby, ¿Te… te puedo tutear?

- Sí. Como quieras.

- Si quieres te pongo al día, Shelby. Tuvimos que unir dos mesas porque somos diez personas. No te preocupes Shelby, conoces a todos menos a mi mejor amigo. Se llama Finn… Aunque tengo otro que se llama Kurt, pero tiene novio y quiso estar con él, ¡Ah! El novio de Frannie se fue temprano porque se quedó con unos familiares… Shelby ¿Podemos, por favor, olvidar lo de ayer? No fue un buen comienzo.

- ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

- Creo que sí Shelby, ¿Siempre hablas tan poco?

- No tienes que repetir mi nombre cada dos segundos

- Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa, Shelby

- Llegué unos minutos tarde.

- Si, pensé que ya no vendrías

- Me estás retrasando más

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Shelby. Ven… Estas en tu casa Shelby y ya sabes, Finn es mi mejor amigo, no te de pena

La mujer quiso reír ante ese último consejo pero en lugar de eso saludó al matrimonio Fabray, a la rubia mas pequeñita y al resto de los que se encontraban en la mesa.

Con la comida servida por las noveles anfitrionas,_ el show comenzó a rodar._

- Y cuéntame Quinn, has seguido viendo a este chico… Mmmm ¿Puck? – Finn quería comenzar con la diversión

- Cierto Quinn ¿Por qué no lo invitaste?

- El es judío, papá. No celebra esta fiesta.

- Rachel también es judía y aquí está

- ¿Yo qué soy, mami?

- Tu eres católica como todos los Fabray – Se apresuró a decir Russel

- ¿Ser judío es malo?

- Pues… Termina de comer, esta es una conversación de adultos

- Después te explico – Dijo Rachel con un guiño de ojo

- De su educación se encarga, Shelby - Aseguró Russel

Rachel respiró profundo y tomó de golpe medio vaso de agua.

- Señora Judy, ¿Qué le parece mi menú?

- Todo está exquisito, hija. Creo que terminaré tomando clases contigo…

- Finn, muchacho, no te puedes quejar – Russel volvía a tomar la palabra

- ¿Ah?

- Rachel, hijo! Sabe cocinar, es excelente anfitriona. Habla bastante… demasiado para mi gusto, pero imagino que ya estás acostumbrado

- ¡Ah! Claro, claro, a mi me encanta que sea así

- Tienes una joya entre tus manos

Rachel se sonrojó con furia al sentir la mirada de Quinn sobre ella. Finn aprovechó el momento para acercarse y besar su mejilla.

- ¡Un tesoro! – Exclamó con una tonta sonrisa mientras dejaba otro beso sobre su mano.

- Se me quitó el hambre. Exageran, Rachel no cocina tan bien

- ¡Lucy! Tú mueres por mi comida, no digas que no cocino bien

- Esta no me gusta

- Parecen dos niñas pequeñas… Ni siquiera Beth se comporta de esa manera.

- Porque yo soy grande, papá

- Tu siempre serás mi pequeñita…

- Bueno - Beth levantó sus hombros rendida por la afirmación

- Santana

- No me jodas Russel – Lanzó su tenedor en el plato - Yo ni siquiera he hablado

- Vaya, vaya, hoy si tienes ánimos de contestar

- Sí, hoy sí

- No quiero más espectáculos como el de anoche… Y eso también va contigo – Señaló a Brittany

- San – Susurró calzándose unos extraños lentes de sol – Síguele la corriente, él se va y nosotras nos quedamos – Iba a retirar sus lentes _pero..._ - Aunque yo tampoco quiero más espectáculos si no son solo para nosotras dos – Ahora sí, lentes fuera y seriedad de ejecutiva – Me vuelven invisible – Tuvo la necesidad de explicarle a Rachel y a Shelby que la miraban con la boca abierta y la cabeza ladeada

- ¡Préstamelos! ¡Préstamelos!

- Beth, si ya terminaste de comer te puedes retirar. Te lavas las manos antes de ir a jugar - De nuevo Russel

- ¿Me los vas a prestar, Britt?

- Te los presto luego, ahora los necesito – Volvía a ponérselos – Está insoportable – Señaló a Russel

La niña comenzó a reír y desapareció aterrada en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de su abuelo.

- Shelby, ¿Por qué tú y yo no nos ponemos al día? Necesito comentarte algunas cosas – Era la sincera propuesta de Judy. Cada quien huía como podía.

- Yo también terminé de comer. Me gustó todo Rachel… Me desaparezco de esta casa hasta el 27 cuando este Señor no esté aquí – La latina no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sermones, sabía que aquello era una especie de emboscada en la que saldría perdiendo.

- ¡Me voy contigo, San!

- ¡Se quedan aquí! - El hombre mayor elevó la voz - Por lo menos hasta que me escuchen. Y ustedes tres tampoco se muevan – Finn, Rachel y Quinn regresaron a sus asientos.

- Anoche te escuché suficiente, Russel

- No estabas en tus cinco sentidos…

- Te escuché y recuerdo todo

- Sabes que te aprecio Santana y que, muy a mi pesar, eres como una hija para mí.

- Y muy a mi pesar eres como el padre troglodita que nunca quise

- Nunca he alabado ni alabaré tu orientación. Nunca la aceptaré, nunca la apoyaré, pero eres lo que eres y… y ya. Tenemos que vivir con eso.

- Papá, ¿Qué tenemos que ver, Rachel y yo? ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Te lo dije, Lucy – Murmuró para que solo Finn y ella pudiesen escuchar – Tu papá sabe

- Yo… yo tampoco tengo que ver – Intervino Finn en medio de ellas - ¡Yo menos!

- ¡Todos tienen que ver! Este departamento lo mantengo yo, ¡No permito desórdenes en este lugar! No permito tríos – Curiosamente miró a los tres chicos que antes se habían quejado - Ni orgías como la que casi presencio anoche, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida, Santana? Ya sabemos que Brittany…

- Presente – Levantó la mano con una sonrisa

- Ella… no está bien de la cabeza, pero tú sí. Al menos eso creía hasta anoche, ¿No se supone que ésta es la mujer por la que decidiste… ser así?

- Yo no decidí ser así. Yo… me enamoré de Brittany y ella me ayudó a aceptarme pero ya no somos nada

- Si som...

- No, no somos, tu te ibas a casar con alguien, ¿Recuerdas? Alguien que no era yo... Alguien que sigues viendo

- ¡Es mi amigo, Santana! No sería yo si lo saco de mi vida, ¿Quieres que deje de ser yo?

- ¿Toda esta discusión es por el hijo de los Abrams? - Todos gritaron un sonoro sí - Ok, ok, pero... él nunca ha sido una piedra entre ustedes, ¿No? Tu seguías detrás de Brittany y todo Lima sabe las razones por las que Brittany estaba con él

- Russel - La latina empuñó sus manos en señal de frustración - No es tu problema

- Tienes razón. Lo que sí es mi problema es lo que se haga en esta casa - Chocaba su índice contra la mesa - Si quieres a tu... amiga, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que llegue al estado en el que se encontraba anoche? ¡Con otra mujer! ¡Dios mío! - Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza - Solo de recordar la situación de anoche, pienso que estoy pecando. Mira Santana María, si vas a… a ser lo que eres, por lo menos sé una mujer decente, ¿Me puedes dar eso? ¿Puedes respetar esta casa? ¿Puedes respetar a Brittany? ¿Puedes cuidarla? ¿Puedes cuidarte?

- Es una mujer, se puede cuidar sola

- Tú siempre dijiste que me ibas a cuidar, Santi

- Eso es cierto – Habló Quinn – Y promesa es promesa

- Permiso - Interrumpió Finn huyendo por la derecha - Voy a... a... - Ni siquiera terminó de hablar.

- ¿Y bien, Santana?

- Sí Russel, sí, como digas

- Me gusta como arreglas las cosas. Yo te nombro nuestro consejero matrimonial – Britt realizó un extraño movimiento con su mano antes de tocar la cabeza de Russel de manera fugaz - Bautizado

- _¿¡Puedes dejar de decir estupideces!?_ - Todas abrieron sus ojos exageradamente, sabían lo que esa palabra significaba para Britt.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dudó dejar caer antes de levantarse de su asiento dispuesta a salir de allí a toda marcha...

Pero Santana la tomó del brazo con firmeza

- Discúlpate, Russel

Russel realizó un rápido escaneo por la estancia. Cuatro pares de ojos esperando alguna reacción de su parte

- ¡Discúlpate! - Volvió a exigir la latina

- Lo siento mucho, Britt... Pero tienes que aprender a no decir ciertas cosas en ciertos momentos

- Ella puede decir lo que le de la gana, cuando le de la gana

Brittany sonrió y se acercó a Russel para darle un sincero abrazo

- Te perdono... Y sigues siendo nuestro consejero. Santi y yo queremos ser como tú y Judy

Quinn y Rachel se hundieron en sus asientos ocultando su rostro con sus manos, ¡Brittany S. Pearce estaba completamente loca! Sabían que Russel explotaría en cualquier momento y ese momento llegó justo cuando Brittany se alejó de él y sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, le robó un beso a su chica.

Un beso que Russel observó por una milésima de segundo, con el rostro rojo de ira y vergüenza pero que supo respetar abandonando la sala dispuesto a buscar a su esposa.

- Britt - Santana habló cuando recuperó el aire - Russ... ¿Donde está Russel?

- Se fue un segundo después de que su lengua se metió en tu boca - Explicó con Quinn con una pervertida sonrisa. Rachel suspiró.

- ¡Ay, Lucy!

- Es por eso que no te dejo ver _The L Word_, ves un par de mujeres y ya estás suspirando

- Ustedes son realmente extrañas

- Ellas no son extrañas, Santi ¿Sabes qué es extraño? Lo nuestro

- Solo somos amigas Brittany

- Ya me cansé de jugar, Santana López

- Uhhhh - Se burlaba Quinn recibiendo un merecido regaño de su novia

- Me cansé de Jess, me cansé de tratar de darte celos y me cansé de tu estúpido orgullo. Ya te pedí perdón mil veces y te confesé mi amor un millón más. He soportado mucho, tú has soportado mucho pero ya es momento de decidir para donde va esta relación... ¿Para donde va esta relación?

Santana desvió su mirada por unos segundos en los que buscaba alguna respuesta en el rostro de sus amigas.

- ¡Contesta, idiota!

- ¡Lucy! No la llames idiota. Dile algo San, no te quedes callada, ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a lastimarte?

- Rachel no hables amor, por favor

- ¿Santi?

Santana seguía alternando su vista entre ellas hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar

- Yo nunca tengo miedo, gnomo. Cállate.

- ¡Hey! No te metas con la enana y no le digas que se calle - Quinn abrazaba a su chica por la espalda, de modo protector - Vamos, Britt está esperando

- Ah, sí, si... Ehhh - Volvió a mirarla después de todo ese tiempo - Britt, yo...

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia y solo mi novia? Sí o no

- Estoy con...

- Terminas con ella, no le va a importar, anoche se fue con la pelirroja - Habló Quinn

- Es cierto, además Jess no espera nada de su relación - Selló Rachel - Tal vez un trío con Britt

- Ya, Rachel - Intervino Quinn

- Recoge tus cosas Britt, te vas conmigo

Brittany saltó antes de repetir el beso de minutos atrás. En esta ocasión no hubo necesidad de robarlo.

- ¿Me ayudas a empacar?

- Sí, vamos - Entrelazaron sus meñiques y se desaparecieron de la vista de las otras dos que seguían abrazadas y se miraron sonrientes y realmente divertidas con aquella situación.

- Pasó todo demasiado rápido, ¿Crees que dure la tregua?

- Eso espero, Lucy... ¿Rápido? Llevan meses en esto. Además, nosotras no podemos hablar de rapidez. Mira tu muñeca - Con delicadeza la tomó y la llevó frente a us ojos - Brazalete de compromiso a poco más de 6 meses de conocernos

- Y ni siquiera somos novias

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- No

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

- Si

- ¿Cuando?

La puerta se abrió logrando que Rachel cerrara fuertemente sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

- Papá... - Rachel tensó todo su cuerpo y Quinn rió por lo bajo - Lo volví a hacer, enana. Es mamá - Como recompensa, recibió una fuerte palmada en su pierna

- Russel ya se está preguntando qué tanto hacen aquí, porqué tu no "atiendes" a Finn y por qué Santana y Britt se encerraron en su cuarto

- ¿Se encerraron? Suena peligroso, ¡Qué dicha!

- Ooook, creo que debería salir y entablar conversación con Shelby. Me debes una respuesta, Fabray

Abandonó el comedor y madre e hija se sonrieron interrogándose sin hablar

- ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así, mamá!

- No te miro de ninguna forma, hija - Lo volvía a hacer. La volvía a mirar con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y comprensión

- Allí está otra vez, esa mirada...

- Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz por ti - Besó su frente y recibió con agrado el abrazo de su hija - Y estoy feliz por Beth, estoy feliz por Rachel, estoy feliz por esta familia

- Tengo miedo, mamá

- ¿Miedo de qué? Un Fabray no tiene miedo, ¿No es así?

- Tengo miedo de que todo esto termine

- ¿Dejarás que termine?

- No, nunca... Pero no todo está en mis manos

- ¿Crees que ella dejará que termine?

- Jajaja no, tampoco

- Bien. En una relación solo pueden haber cuatro manos. El día que esas cuatro manos se cansen de sostener el amor y tooodas las cosas que vengan con él, solo ese día, todo termina. Aprende eso.

- Mira - Mostró con orgullo su brazalete - Es como un anillo de compromiso

- Brazalete de compromiso - Interrumpió Frannie que se unía a la tertulia - Rachel me contó

- ¿De compromiso? - Judy recobraba la batuta - ¡Es precioso! Y me encanta que diga Lucy

- A mi también... Pero más me encanta que diga 'de Berry'

* * *

_**Luego de este laaaaaaaaaaargo y romántico capítulo, un salto en el tiempo :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	46. Adiós Rutina (Parte 1)

_**1) Kaaarelis, ¡Feliz cumple! ¡Lo logré! :')**_  
_**2) Tuve que dividir esto en dos partes, hay demasiado que contar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.**_  
_**3) Como me tardo una eternidad les refrescaré la memoria: Benjamin es el protagonista de la obra. Claire y Michael son co-protagonistas, Paul es el director. Estos personajes son parte del día a día de Rachel y se mencionan por primera vez en el capítulo 38 :)**_  
_**4) Espero que la espera valga la pena. Dejo de escribir tonterías, disfruten (o no). Ya me contarán.**_

* * *

Un día común en la vida de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry comenzaba con _'Slipping Away'_ de Barcelona sonando en su habitación justo a las 6:20 de la mañana.

La mano de Rachel se encargaba de silenciar la melodía buscando una tregua de 10 minutos en los que lograba dormir de nuevo con total profundidad. Quinn, por su parte, utilizaba cinco minutos para quejarse, uno para agradecer por el nuevo día, dos para pedir fuerzas, un par más para lamentarse y _¡Por fin!_ Terminado el tiempo en el que Rachel Berry ignoraba todo a su alrededor, llegaba la mejor parte de aquel temprano despertar: _Sus besos._

Perezosos y cortos besos que dejaba caer en su cuello, sus brazos, sus manos, su rostro... Cualquier parte del pálido cuerpo de Quinn era un buen lugar para los labios de Rachel Berry.

- Buenos días, Lucy - Era lo siguiente. Y sin abrir sus ojos rodeaba su cintura con su brazo derecho y descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho - ¿Como amaneciste? - Indagaba añadiendo su pierna a aquel extraño abrazo de buenos días.

La respuesta de la rubia solía variar: _'Bien Rach'_, _'Cansada'_, _'Tengo sueño, Berry. __Hoy no quiero ir'_, _'Cinco minutos más, ¡Quiero dormir!'_

-_ Con ganas de... de quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, amor_ - Fue su respuesta ese día.

Rachel sonrió y se aferró más a su cuerpo recibiendo enternecida suaves caricias que lograban despertarla por completo.

- Yo muero de hambre, Lucy

- Ya me voy a levantar y...

- No amor, gracias pero tengo muuuucha, mucha hambre. Sé que nadie hace emparedados mejores que los tuyos y te juro que adoro la forma en la que sirves el cereal...

- ¡Qué cruel eres, Berry! - Reprochó riendo y extendiendo su brazo para tomar al León Quinn y estrellarlo contra su cabeza - Así no provoca consentirte.

Con un extra de energía traída de la nada, Rachel se sentó frente a ella en posición india. La traviesa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro le indicó a Quinn que una de sus bromas no tardaba en llegar.

Ella se contagió sonriendo de medio lado sin poder evitar fruncir su ceño.

- Primero la leche, luego el cereal, por último una cucharadita de azúcar. He llegado a pensar que si se rompe ese orden las hojuelas corren el feroz riesgo de perder con rapidez su crujiente contextura... Así es, ¿No?

- ¡Que tonta eres!

- Deberías patentar el descubrimiento..._ ¡NOOOO Lucy! _- Gritó entre risas al sentirse derribada por su cuerpo - _¡Suéltame!_ - Exigía al no poder mover sus brazos

- ¡No! Insolente.

- Te amo.

- Enana.

- ¡Bésame!

- Estás castigada... Y no, esa carita de niña buena no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Por supuesto, su palabra quedó en nada.

Rachel pronunció su labio inferior de manera adorable y Quinn no pudo hacer más que atraparlo entre los suyos para luego besarla con ternura y absoluta devoción con sus manos acariciando sus mejillas como si su rostro fuese el tesoro más preciado del universo.

- Me caes un poco mal, ¿Lo sabes? - Susurró al separarse de sus labios.

- Sí Lucy - Rachel levantó su rostro robando un beso más - Pero me gusta más pensar que tooodas, toditas las noches te caigo muy muy bien.

La rubia la liberó de su encierro y se tumbó a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba ansiosa un nuevo ataque de besos que nunca llegó; Rachel usó menos de cinco minutos para levantarse, entrar al baño, lavar sus dientes y advertir una vez más - _Tengo mucha hambre, amor _- Y fue eso lo último que Quinn escuchó antes de recibir otro corto beso, una sonrisa y ver a su chica salir de la habitación.

Sin más que esperar, suspiró, dio un par de vueltas en la cama y tomó fuerzas para continuar con su día. Buscó su toalla, disfrutó de una refrescante ducha, cepilló sus dientes y, víctima de su buen humor, decidió vestirse tal como sabía que le encantaba a su chica.

Y salió a su encuentro.

Y pudo verla de espaldas sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa que dividía la cocina. Se acercó con sigilo y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. También besó su cuello antes de acompañarla sentándose frente a ella.

- Te ves hermosísima, amor - Halagó Rachel con la boca llena - Como siempre, pero... Te ves especialmente hermosa.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias, Rach. Seguro no me veo más hermosa que tú con esa ropita y... el envase de sirope en una mano y la mitad de un hot cake en la otra. Comiendo con esa pasión y esa entrega que... Grrr

- Jajaja moría de hambre, Lucy. Allí están los tuyos pero tienes que comerlos así, como yo, con bastante dulce

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar mi dieta, Berry? ¿Quieres que nadie más se fije en mi?

- Sí, eso quiero pero... no fui yo quien dijo que tenía antojo de hot cakes a las 3 de la mañana. Te cumplí el deseo.

- Sólo lo dije porque... - Se desconcentraba viendo las exageradas maneras de Rachel - Sabes que yo no...

- Somos jóvenes - Seguía llenando su boca - Anoche quemamos muchas calorías y... Está noche quemaremos más - Guiñó un ojo - Por ahora no importa demasiado lo que comemos.

- Mmmm... siendo así - Se encogió de hombros y se unió al festín sin remordimiento alguno.

- ¿Para donde vas? Te ves muy linda Lucy y no vas a estar conmigo... no me está gustando esto.

- Jajaja para librería, luego para la universidad, luego para la librería... Lo de siempre.

- Mmmm. No sé, estás demasiado guapa - Chupaba sus dedos infantilmente al tiempo que escudriñaba su rostro - ¿Tienes otra novia?

- Ninguna como tú, Berry

- Lucy, recuerda que las malas lenguas -_Santana-_ dicen que mi coprotagonista es gay y, _esto sí lo sé de primera mano_, me ha lanzado varias indirectas

- Mmm... Busca a otra para darme celos. A ella solo le gusta bromear, Rach... Esa chica es, no sé, es demasiado _'chica'_. No tiene nada de gay

- Santana dice que su _gaydar_ nunca falla y yo le creo... Conmigo no se equivocó.

- _¡Brindo por eso!_ Jajaja ¡Beso! - Anunció Quinn ocasionando un rápido encuentro en el medio de la mesa - ¿Quieres que te prohíba volver a salir con esos chicos?

- ¡Así me gusta! No seas extremista, muestra un poquito de celos - Bromeó levantándose - Es una linda mañana y quiero ir caminando Lucy, ¿Me acompañas? Tomas un taxi en el teatro.

- Vale.

- No tardo.

- Ok, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¡No! - Gritó ya fuera de su vista -_ ¡Estás castigada!_

No más de un minuto duró su soledad. Santana y Brittany, como ya era costumbre, llegaban arrasando con todo a su paso.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso era mio! - Chilló Quinn al ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus amigas la dejaron sin el resto de su desayuno.

- ¿Y tu dieta? - Al ver su rostro contrariado, Santana sonrió y continuó el trayecto de un trozo de hot cake hasta su boca - ¿Y la enana?

Rachel, envuelta en una diminuta toalla, aparecía respondiendo con una implícita propuesta.

- Lucy, amor, no estás tan casti... ¿Ustedes no van a dejar de hacer esto nunca?

- ¿Qué cosa, enana?

- ¡Esto! Venir aquí tooodas las mañanas - Señaló el plato vacío de su chica - Dejarnos sin desayuno...

- A mi me gusta comer aquí y a Britt le gusta ver su show favorito en ese televisor - lo señaló - no en otro.

- Se lo regalo - Intervino Quinn

- ¡También me gusta el sofá! - Exclamó la bailarina desde su sitio - Y los cojines - Los abrazaba - Y la sala y... _¡Me gusta aquí!_

Santana, de manera arrogante, alternó su mirada entre Quinn y Rachel. Se encogió de hombros.

- Le gusta aquí. Se queda aquí.

- Igual no teníamos tanto tiempo, Lucy - Declaró Rachel con cara de frustración antes de dar media vuelta y retomar su triste camino.

Un camino en el que la intensa mirada de la rubia la siguió inevitablemente hasta el final ante la traviesa vigilancia de Santana.

- Cuando pienso que no puedes estar más jodida, te superas... ¿Como era? _"Yo no me enamoro. Yo soy Quinn 'Perra' Fabray y no me enamoro"_ - Imitó - ¡Por favor! Das pena, rubia.

Quinn tapó su rostro dramáticamente y comenzó a sollozar logrando confundir y preocupar a su amiga que lamentaba de inmediato sus estúpidos comentarios fuera de lugar.

- Q, no... Yo no lo dije por... La verdad es que... no... no estás tan... tan jodida, de verdad

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy más que jodida! - Exclamó alegre dando un golpecito sobre la mesa

- ¡Idiota! Creí que te había hecho llorar al recrear tu pasado _badass_ y burlarme de tu... dudoso presente

- No San, no - Volvía a sollozar esta vez sin cubrirse el rostro - Es sólo que..._ ¡Todo es tan perfecto!_ Sí, quiero llorar pero de... De alegría creo, de... ¡De amor! Si lloro será para drenar esto de alguna forma.

- Jajaja ¡Que cursi! ¡Qué idiota! - Se burlaba - Ya cásate, ¿No?

- Jajajaja sí, algún día

- Es lo único que les falta. El papelito firmado, el anillo...

Quinn suspiró

- Es lo único que nos falta. El papelito firmado, el anillo...

- Es lo que estoy diciendo

- Los 7 hijos... Bueno, seis, ya tenemos una

- No, no, no, hijos no. Vamos por partes, primero el matrimonio

- Tienes razón - Concedió sonriente levantándose de su asiento - Tienes razón... Primero el matrimonio - Repitió observándola fijamente por varios segundos antes de comenzar a andar.

A Santana le tomó poco tiempo comprender ese curioso acto. Abrió sus ojos exageradamente y tragó con rapidez el sorbo de jugo que había llevado a su boca.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Quinn Fabray!

Brittany alertada por la exclamación corrió tras la latina que ya caminaba tras la otra rubia. Demasiado tarde; Quinn, con su frente apoyada en la puerta del baño que ocupaba su chica, daba un par de golpes tratando de llamar su atención

- Rach, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

- ¡Claro, amor!

Quinn giró para enfrentarse a sus amigas. Divertida por la respuesta de la más pequeña, mordió su labio inferior

- ¡Es tan linda! Nosotras siempre bromeamos con esto - Admitió jugando con su brazalete - Debe creer que es una de esas veces.

- ¡Que lo siga creyendo!

- ¡No!

- ¿Se casarán? - Brittany demostraba su emoción dando varias palmaditas - Yo una vez me iba a casar, _¿Lo recuerdas Santi?_

Santana frunció su ceño y le regaló una mirada de terror intentando comprender porqué ahora se acostaba en la cama y encendía el televisor como si nada hubiese pasado. A veces se sentía la única persona capaz de entenderla y otras, simplemente... _Mejor no hablar de ello._

- Voy otra vez - Quinn sacudía su cabeza e interrumpía el extraño momento - ¿Rachel?

- Cállate Quinn, ¡Maldita sea!

- Sal de aquí Santana López, ¡Déjame!

- Yo no voy a dejar que cometas una locura. De esta habitación no salgo hasta que entres en razón.

Y cumpliría. Aquella repentina necesidad de contraer matrimonio podía contar como una de esas situaciones en las que una de las dos perdía la cabeza y, aunque todo había cambiado para bien, su pacto de vida seguía intacto: _Siempre que una necesitara perder la cabeza, la otra la perdería a medias para velar por las dos._

- Rach

- _¡Puedes pasar, Lucy!_

- Es... es una pregunta seria

- ¡Quinn! ¡No lo hagas! - Gritó la latina en un susurro

- Es una pregunta seria - Repitió con más seguridad y tragó saliva al sentir la puerta abriéndose. Al verla frente a ella, bajó su mirada por un segundo pero inmediatamente volvió a fijarla en sus ojos con mayor intensidad - ¿Te... te quieres casar conmigo?

- Que si me... que... yo...

- Termina de vestirte enana, no puedes llegar tarde y nosotras... nosotras tenemos que hablar

- Pe... Pero... - Las palabras no salían de su boca y su cuerpo no reaccionó a sus ganas de detener a Santana para que no se llevase a su rubia lejos de ella. Demasiado tarde, otra vez.

- Siempre que una de nosotras se va a casar, sólo quedamos tú y yo

- Me... ¿Me voy a casar? ¿De qué va esto, Britt? ¿Quinn enloqueció?

- No. Está enamorada.

_(...)_

- Yo no estoy loca San, estoy enamorada... Además, tienes razón, solo nos falta el acta de matrimonio y los anillos, ¿En qué va a cambiar eso las cosas? ¡Solo es un papel!

- ¡Exacto! Solo es un papel, ¡Un maldito papel! Y si algo falla, ese maldito papel lo hará todo más complicado - La latina caminaba de un lado a otro enumerando los contras que sugería un compromiso de esa magnitud - Divorcio, papeleo, ¡Eso sin contar cuando Russel se entere! ¡Será un caos!

- Pienso contarle todo pronto

- Me parece bien, es perfecto, pero olvida la absurda idea de casarte por ahora, Quinn. Es... es tonto. Es una locura. No estás preparada para lo que un matrimonio conlleva.

- ¿En serio San? ¿Ese es tu argumento?

- ¿Te parece poco?

- Sí, me parece poco, ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que estás proyectando tus miedos

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que es normal que en lugar de disfrutar un buen amanecer con tu chica se vengan para acá cada día? ¿Crees que es normal que hayas rechazado su propuesta de vivir juntas? ¿Crees que es normal que sigas viendo a Jessica de vez en cuando? - Susurró la última pregunta - Yo sé que amas a Brittany y sé porqué estás haciendo todo esto porque... ese miedo que tu sientes yo también lo sentí, pero ya no más. Ese miedo se fue. Ese miedo lo quita la confianza, lo quita el amor...

- No puedes comparar tus once perfectos y fantasiosos meses con la enana, a todos mis años de realidad con Britt

- Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, Santana. Tú siempre has sido más decidida, más responsable pero... Compartimos miedos, compartimos desilusiones, compartimos lo malo... Lo malo fue lo que nos unió, ¿No?

- Si, ¿Y?

- Britt no te va a volver a lastimar... y... y Rachel no me va a lastimar a mi

- Tú no sabes lo que...

- Ya sé que no puedo saber lo que va a pasar... Pero sí sé lo que está pasando - Sonrió - Sé que nos amamos y creo que estamos más que preparadas para dar otro paso, ¡Somos un matrimonio, San! ¡Tu misma lo dijiste!

- Pues sí, pero...

- Esto es para siempre, Santana

- Dijiste que sólo es un papel, ¿Para qué complicarte?

- Es solo un papel pero... también es una manera de reiterar el compromiso, _¿Qué se yo Santana López?_ - Preguntó con fuerza al notar la confusión en la actitud de su amiga - Con Rachel me provoca hacer todas las cosas estúpidas que hacen los estúpidos enamorados. Quiero hacer esto y lo voy a hacer - Seguía hablando tratando de conseguir su aceptación - Además... El matrimonio gay no es legal en todas partes, si algún día lo nuestro se termina, te prometo que me mudaré a algún estado en el que no nos tomen en serio. Seré libre sin papeleos.

- Jajaja eso no es así rubia tonta

- ¿No?

- No creo

- Bueno... No importa, espero que jamás sea necesario, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás conmigo?

- La enana no parecía muy contenta con la idea

- La sorprendí - Explicó con orgullo - Ya hablaremos nosotras dos, ¿Qué me dices tú?

- Si estás segura

- ¡Estoy segura!

- Si lo quieres...

- ¡Claro que lo quiero!

- Yo siempre estoy contigo, Fabray - Admitió rendida. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla repetidas veces - Estoy contigo aunque ahora sea el número dos en tu _speed dial_

- Jajajajaja, gracias San... Gracias hermanita.

- Conmigo no Fabray, yo si te parto la cara si me hablas como estúpida

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Rachel preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta, al recibir la afirmación, asomó su cabeza recibiendo un par de miradas ávidas de respuestas - Es tarde, Lucy ¿Nos vamos?

- Eh... Sí, sí... Claro - No era eso lo que esperaba - Hablamos luego San. Gracias.

- Nos vemos.

- Adiós San.

- Adiós enana... Se cuidan.

La salida del departamento y la espera por el ascensor fue completamente silenciosa. Una vez dentro de él, justo en la mitad del descenso, Rachel quebró la silente atmósfera

- ¿Te convenció?

- ¿Quién?

- Santana...

- ¿De qué?

- De no... Ya sabes

Quinn negó con su cabeza

- No, yo me quiero casar contigo y nadie me va a quitar la idea, a menos que tú...

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Rachel frunció su ceño sin apartar su mirada; lentamente fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que por fin asintió. Quinn cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo sonriendo y controlando sus ganas de asesinarla por hacerle esperar tanto. En lugar de eso, caminó los pasos que las separaban, con su mano izquierda la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por la cintura y con la derecha se encargó de cerrar las puertas que permanecían abiertas dejándolas a la vista de cualquier curioso. La besó.

Se besaron.

- Me asustaste, amor - Mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, besaba repetidamente sus labios - Me asustaste... ¿Cual es el pero?

- No hay peros... Peeeero nos tenemos que ir en taxi o en el auto porque llegaré tardísimo y me van a matar

- Nos vamos en el auto para darnos dulces dulces besos de señora en cada semáforo en rojo sin recibir la mirada de algún viejo baboso

- Me gusta la idea

- Y vamos rápido. No me pueden dejar viuda antes de tiempo... Después de la luna de miel, que hagan lo que quieran contigo

- Jajajaja ¡Lucy! No seas mala con tu futura esposa

- Se escucha tan bien... futura esposa - Un corto beso - Esposa - Uno más - ¿Cómo... como imaginas tu boda? ¿Quieres algo... sencillo o...?

- Sencillo está bien... Ya sabes, con la gente que de verdad importa... Jajaja ¡Lucy! ¿Te están sudando las manos?

- Estoy nerviosa y... ¡Dios! No puedo creer que hablemos de esto en un ascensor

- Estoy acostumbrada. Peleas en el auto, encuentros a escondidas en el baño, discutir nuestro futuro en un ascensor... Parece bastante normal viniendo de nosotras.

- Cierto - Volvía a acercarse a sus labios - La fecha

- ¿Cual fecha?

- Este fin de semana o el otro... Ya mi propuesta está sobre la mesa

- ¡Hey Lucy!, ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Cual es la prisa?

- No sé pero tengo prisa

- ¿Tú... Tú estás segura de esto? ¿No es un impulso?

- Sí estoy segura... y sí... es un impulso, pero... un impulso bien pensado. Uno como regresar por ti después de haberte bajado de mi auto, uno como... buscarte en la pizzería después de dos semanas o como invitarte a trabajar conmigo y a vivir en el que hoy es nuestro hogar... Un impulso así.

Rachel rememoró cada momento y asintió sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría de haber secundado cada uno de esos inquietantes y perfectos impulsos. Este no podía la excepción.

- En dos semanas es perfecto. Aunque me imagino que hay que hacer trámites y...

- Yo me encargo de todo - Extendió su brazo permitiéndole salir antes que ella - Preocúpate por tu vestido. Si quieres... no sé, pídele ayuda a Santana y a Kurt, ellos son buenos asesores... _¿Conduces tú?_ - No le dio tiempo a responder, ya tenía las llaves en sus manos - Yo me quedo con Britt - Aseguraba su cinturón y al ver a Rachel en su asiento, continuó su discurso - No quiero verte aparecer vestida de unicornio

- ¿No te casarías conmigo?

- Incluso si llegas vestida de duende me casaría contigo - Aquella respuesta ameritaba un beso más - ¿Crees que te den permiso para un par de días fuera?

- El lunes siguiente es día de los caídos, por eso me parece perfecto en dos semanas. Beth estará con nosotras, tendremos todo el fin de semana y el lunes.

Quinn se sintió increíblemente satisfecha. Ni siquiera se había fijado en ese detalle pero su chica, siempre atenta, ya había hecho sus propios cálculos. Ahora sí, sin lugar a dudas, estaba tomando en serio su petición. Su boda era un hecho totalmente serio e inaplazable.

- Me inventaré algo y le pediré a mamá que vaya por ella

- ¿No le vas a decir que nos vamos a casar?

- Le diré... no sé, una noche antes, tal vez. No quiero que nada lo arruine... Y... y hablaré con papá apenas regresemos de nuestro viaje - Confesó al llegar al estacionamiento del teatro - ¿Qué te parece?

- Que es genial que me avises con anticipación que nos durará poco la felicidad

- Rach, necesito una sobredosis de valor, no eso.

- Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

- Sé que no.

- Es una ilusión pero... estaremos casadas y será más difícil separarnos, ¿No? - Claro que no, pensaron - Aunque es fácil firmar el divorcio, ¡En fin! Estamos condenadas por Russel Fabray a quemarnos en el infierno, ¿Te llevas el auto o...?

- No, ¿Pasas por mi cuando salgas?

- Sí amor - Contestó con ternura aunque se contuvo para no darle un beso en aquel lugar - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Salir de la rutina también era parte de su rutina

- Vamos a patinar, ¿Quieres?

- ¿Patinar?

- Sí, sobre hielo

- No sé patinar, Lucy

- ¿En serio? - Rachel asintió con pena - ¿Algún día terminaré de conocerte?

- Eso espero, Fabray

- Ya estoy perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de primeras veces que has tenido conmigo, Berry

Rachel se sonrojó con furia y Quinn se lamentó por el lugar en el que estaban. Aquel sonrojo era el mejor afrodisíaco. Rachel desvió su rostro chocando su vista con el reloj del auto y se alteró.

- ¡Vamos! - Ordenaba saliendo del auto - Llevo 10 minutos de retraso y no me he preparado! ¡Y tú llegarás tardísimo! No sé como no te han despedido.

- Es lo que pasa cuando te ganas el cariño de tus jefes

- Vamos por tu taxi, Lucy. Te acompaño - Tomaba su mano conduciéndola hacia la calle

- ¿No tienes prisa?

- Ben y los chicos están allí, jugando. No creo que estén esperando por mi - Sin soltar su mano señaló una esquina en la entrada del recinto - Y parece que alguien más tuvo inconvenientes para llegar temprano hoy. Allí viene mi enamorada...

- _¿¡Tu enamo...!? _Es increíble tu desc

- Shhh

- ¡Hola Rachel! - Claire saludaba con efusividad dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla - ¿Como estás? Lo siento, llego tarde, pero parece que hoy es un día extraño para todos...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo sabes? Ben acaba de llegar, seguro te escribió

- No he revisado mi móvil

- ¿La adicta de la familia sin revisar su móvil? ¡Vaya día! - Bromeaba - Michael tuvo un accidente

- ¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, pero... parece que tendrán que enyesar su brazo. _Dile no a las patinetas._

- Oh... ¿Y ahora?

- Hay que esperar lo que diga Paul... Que tampoco ha podido llegar porque tuvo problemas con su auto. Está averiado en alguna calle de esta ciudad.

- Sí que es un día raro... Habrá que anotarlo en el calendario - Decretó sonriente mirando a su chica - Clai, ¿Recuerdas a Quinn?

- Si, por supuesto, ¿Qué tal Quinn?

- Todo bien, gracias - La chica no pudo sostener la mirada de la rubia así que, apenada, decidió bajar su vista observando aquel agarre de manos que las mantenía unidas. Tragó saliva y continuó con la conversación

- No... no... recuerdo bien con qué título la presentaste, ¿Son primas... amigas?

- Me presentó como su amiga pero la verdad es que somos novias - Se adelantó Quinn a cualquier respuesta de la morena - Pero que quede entre nosotras. Es un secreto - Susurró acercándose a la otra rubia - También es un secreto que nos vamos a casar en dos semanas.

Clairé comenzó a reír alabando el buen humor de la amiga de su compañera, tenía más que claro que de ser un secreto no sería a ella a quién se lo dirían. Su amistad con Rachel _aún_ no era tan profunda como para ese tipo de confesiones... pero lo sería. Era su segunda meta en su actual vida.

- Tranquilas, su secreto está a salvo conmigo - Quiso seguir con la supuesta broma - Nos vemos adentro, Rach - Se despidió dejando en su mejilla otro beso tan sonoro y prolongado como el anterior - Un placer verte, Quinn.

- Igualmente...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Es o no es mi enamorada?

- Es tu enamorada... pero no tu futura esposa.


	47. Adiós Rutina (Parte 2)

**En el capítulo anterior...** _(Creo que debo comenzar a hacer esto si sigo tardando como tardo)._

Voy: _En el capítulo anterior_ hubo un salto en el tiempo y aquí habrá otro pero en reversa hasta llegar al día actual (No puedo dejarlas sin saber qué sucedió en los meses transcurridos).

Lo más importante: Graaaaaacias por leer y comentar (y gracias por la presión).

* * *

Con los ojos entrecerrados, luego de frotar su pulgar contra la mejilla de Rachel, Quinn acercó su rostro con una traviesa sonrisa y repitió en la comisura de sus labios el beso que Claire le había regalado con anterioridad. Mismo gesto, mismo sonido,_ más sentimiento._ Rachel rodó sus ojos y elevó su brazo derecho deteniendo el primer taxi que observó.

- Su carruaje, princesita celópata

- Cuestionaría tus extrañas maneras de dirigirte a mi pero, ¿Te digo la verdad? - Rachel, sonriendo tontamente, asintió con su cabeza - Sigo queriendo decapitar a todo aquel que ose pretenderte, besarte, mirarte o dirigirte la palabra con dudosas intenciones, mi hermosa plebeya

- Fuera de aquí, Fabray

- Celos normales, Berry ¡Te lo juro! - Aseguró levantando sus manos antes de abordar el auto.

Llegar a ese estado en el que era posible hacer bromas en lugar de estallar con una escena de celos y una inminente discusión, no fue cosa de un día. Tampoco fue producto de un sentimiento, de una fe ciega salida de la nada, de largas charlas o una visita al psicólogo. El temor por la ausencia, la angustia de no tenerse y el miedo a arruinar lo maravilloso sólo por tontas inseguridades, hicieron su trabajo.

_Siempre _hay un suceso que sirve de impulso y marca las pautas de acciones posteriores_._

Tres meses antes, en el transcurso de una tarde de domingo cualquiera, como de costumbre Quinn llegaba a su departamento con su pequeña maleta, un delicioso pastel de chocolate (el preferido de su chica) y para no variar, unas enormes ganas de verla y recuperar las casi 60 horas que no vivía a su lado.

No podía llamarlas _horas perdidas. _No podía menospreciar ese tiempo porque estar junto a su hija era sencillamente fascinante: Horas y horas frente al televisor, juegos en el parque, infantiles charlas, sesiones de Skype con las chicas o largas siestas hasta que sus cabezas dolían. Estando juntas y la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, eran sólo dos niñas que no tenían que preocuparse por no ensuciar su ropa, comer o saltar en la cama, hacer rabietas telefónicas a Russel o enojarse con la otra por no ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Por fortuna, Shelby siempre entraba al ruedo cuando era preciso.

_Pero toda moneda tiene dos caras._ A pesar de lo maravilloso de sus infantiles y maternales fines de semana a Quinn cada día le costaba más tener que separarse de Rachel: Eran dos noches sin hacer el amor, dos noches sin charlas cara a cara, sin caricias como cuando el agotamiento no les permitía ir más allá. Dos días sin un enternecido y prolongado beso de dulces sueños. Dos despertares sin los acostumbrados besos en el cuello. _Casi 60 horas de ausencia._

Rachel lo llevaba mucho mejor. Sus compañeros, bastante familiarizados para ese entonces, siempre tenían un plan: Teatros, Museos, Discotecas, Bares, películas, karaoke o el cumpleaños de la mascota del hijo de algún encargado de utilería al que ni siquiera trataban. _'Somos jóvenes, cualquier momento es bueno'_ aseguraba el dueño de casi todas las festivas ideas.

Con Quinn lejos de casa sobraba el tiempo para compartir con su vieja familia y visitar su viejo hogar (aunque a veces eran ellos quienes ocupaban su nuevo espacio).

Quinn solía bromear asegurando que Rachel no la extrañaba para nada.

Aquel domingo de febrero, fue víctima de esa broma que llevaba muchos sentimientos escondidos.

Abrió la puerta con algo de torpeza y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Su ceño se frunció en reemplazo. Aclaró su garganta y no obtuvo ningún resultado; _su_ chica seguía allí, terriblemente abrazada a su ex, bajo_ su_ manta, sentada en _su_ sillón, viendo en _su_ televisor lo que por el sonido pudo reconocer como _su_ película de terror favorita.

En un arranque de histeria por no haber sido advertida, soltó la maleta, dejó el pastel en el piso justo debajo del tomacorrientes y decidida, desconectó el televisor. Escuchó un grito y encendió la luz.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Qué susto! ...Me asustaste amor, ¡Qué cruel! - Su amigo se burlaba de su cobardía - ¿Qué tal el viaje? - _Saludó, retó, rió y preguntó, todo en un segundo_ - Estamos viendo esta película que tanto te gusta y que yo no he podido ver, estoy horrorizada - Inocentemente, se aferró más al abrazo que la unía al chico.

- Adiós Finn

- Antes de las bromas se saluda - Habló él con una sonrisa de medio lado que incrementó la furia de Quinn - ¿Como estás?

Ella lo miró con intensidad durante varios segundos buscando en su interior una calma que no conseguiría. _SU chica, SU sillón, SU tele, SU película... Su tarde de domingo._

- Lucy, ¿Te pasa algo?

- Me pasa él - Confesó acercándose peligrosamente y tirando de su camisa para llevarlo hacia la salida.

- ¡Lucy!

- Jajaja, ¿Ahora qué te pasa, Lucy? ¿Demasiadas ganas? ¿No puedes esperar un par de horas más?

- ¡No me llames Lucy! Y no estoy bromeando, idiota. Estoy cansada de ti, te quiero fuera d...

- Finn, no hagas bromas - Rachel, confundida, intervino lo más rápido que pudo. Entendía poco de lo que estaba sucediendo - Y tú suéltalo Lucy, ya se va

- Pero... ¿Y la película? ¿Y LA CENA? Me prometiste que...

- Otro día, Finn. Creo que tengo un problemita aquí.

- Ok - El chico lanzó una última mirada a la rubia que desde su posición lo miraba desafiante, cruzada de brazos. Tomó su abrigo y caminó con la intención de cruzar un par de palabras más con Rachel.

Ella lo esperaba cabizbaja aferrándose a la puerta ya abierta.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo - Quinn bufó con petulancia, _¡Claro que estaría bien!_ Con nadie estaría mejor - Seguro algo le pasó, ya sabes como es de histérica en ocasiones - Murmuró

- ¿Solo en ocasiones? - Bromeó en el mismo tono - Te llamo en un rato o me escribes para saber que...

- Hudson, ¿Te vas a tardar mucho más? ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Galletitas, refresco?

La altanera respuesta de Finn fue frenada por un simple gesto de la morena

- Sólo vete, Finn. Ya hablaremos.

- Vale.

Cuando el chasquido de la puerta indicó que por fin estaban a solas, el huracán Berry quiso azotar con furia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Quinn Fabray? Si tuviste un mal día no lo tienes que pagar conmigo, ¡Y mucho menos con mis amigos! ¡Muchísimo menos con Finn!

- Disculpa, ¿Ahora eres tú la enojada? ¡Qué manera de salirte con la tuya! ¿Sabes que siempre haces esto? Siempre manipulas la situación para tu beneficio.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas, Quinn? ¿Qué te pasa? No soy yo quien está formando una escena sin sentido

- ¿Una escena sin sentido? ¿Te gustaría llegar a casa y verme extremadamente cómoda en brazos de mi ex? ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡No me jodas Lucy! - Blasfemó sin poder evitarlo - ¿Celos? ¿De Finn? - Cerró sus ojos y levanto su cabeza negando una y otra vez - Esto es demasiado, te estás pasando

- Demasiado es lo que yo vi. Demasiado es que yo llegue aquí como una idiota, cargando con tu postre favorito, muriendo por verte y tu estés feliz de la vida coqueteando con otro - Rachel, ofendida, abrió su boca para rebatir pero, finalmente, prefirió ignorar la acusación - Ahora entiendo porqué a ti te afecta menos estar lejos de mi - Esa última sentencia no pudo pasarla por alto.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Exactamente lo que parece. Exactamente lo que me haces creer últimamente.

- Te estás pasando, Lucy. Está bien que... En realidad no está bien porque deberías confiar en mi por encima de todo pero puedo comprender que mis compañeros de teatro te generen desconfianza... no los conoces... pero a Finn sí. En serio, estás pasando los límites, Lucy. Te juro que los estás pasando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decidir ser sincera con lo que siento? Yo... - Exhaló con fuerza - Yo estoy cansada de _dejar pasar_, Rachel. Estoy cansada de callar cuando sales de noche con tus amiguitos del teatro, cansada de callar cuando me dices que estás con Finn en el cine o aquí o en su casa o en una puta heladería... Es él, es Benjamin... Eres tú - Rachel luchaba contra sus lágrimas de frustración, sabía perfectamente el reproche que seguía.

Confirmó en ese preciso momento que la eterna broma no era más que una queja disfrazada de chiste _- A mi me impresiona tu frialdad._

- Mi frialdad

- Sí. Tu frialdad, Rachel

- Porque, según tú, debo llorar o hacer un drama cada vez que no estoy contigo

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso

- No, pero te gustaría mucho más que lo que hago, ¿No?

- Claro que no...

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Entonces muestra un poquito de sentimiento, Rachel... No te imaginas lo triste que es ser la única que extraña, la única que se siente incompleta cuando no estamos juntas

- Perdóname por ser feliz porque sé que estás pasando tiempo con tu hija

- ¿Ves? Siempre tuerces todo. Siempre soy yo la mala.

- No te hagas la víctima, Quinn. No estoy diciendo que seas "la mala" Te estoy dando las razones de mi "frialdad"

- No quiero que Finn venga más cuando yo no estoy

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero

- Estás enferma, Quinn - Aseguró marchando hacia la habitación, Quinn la siguió con más exigencias

- No quiero que se vean a solas y no más salidas nocturnas con tus nuevos amigos, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Me voy!

- ¿Te vas? ¿Me amenazas con eso? ¡Qué madura, Rachel!

- No es una amenaza Lucy y no es un ataque de inmadurez... Esto ya pasó los límites... Creo que... Creo que necesitamos calmarnos, necesitamos... necesitamos pensar

- Yo no necesito pensar nada... y tu no tienes que irte para hacerlo, ¿Quieres salir a caminar? Perfecto, pero no me amenaces con maletas.

- ¿Te gustaría que a mi me molestase la presencia de Santana?

- Santana no es mi ex - Rachel la observó con decepción. Continuó ordenando su maleta - ¿Lo ves? No me contestas porque sabes que tengo razón

- No te contesto porque me duele que me des más motivos para saber que esto es lo correcto.

- Suelta eso Rachel, no quiero discutir más.

- Yo tampoco, Lucy. Yo tampoco...

- ¡Entonces suelta esa maleta! ¡Maldita sea!

- Casi arruinas nuestro fin de año por una estúpida broma de tu primo...

- No fue una broma, él quería algo contigo.

- Sí. Y los meseros y las camareras y las chicas que me preguntan la hora y los vigilantes y Finn y Brody y Benjamin, ¿Sigo con la lista? ¿Crees que también conquisté a Kurt? ¿A Blaine? ¿Crees que Frannie quiera romper su compromiso por mi?... No podemos seguir así. Creo que... que lo mejor será que demos un paso atrás. Yo no puedo seguir viviendo con alguien que no confía en mi.

- Yo confío en ti pero no... - Se calló.

- Pero no en los demás. La señorita que odia los clichés está repitiendo uno de los más patéticos... Bastante interesante. No puedes controlarme, Lucy. Tú no eres mi dueña. Yo no soy un objeto al que pones aquí o allá... Ni un perrito al que le dices ¡Échate! - Realizó la mímica señalando una esquina haciendo que la rubia sonriese inevitablemente - ¡No te rías, Lucy! ¡Esto es serio!

- Me muero de celos, Rachel - Confesó sentándose en el borde de la cama - Me muero de celos y... sé que eres cariñosa pero... me jode muchísimo verte así con alguien que no soy yo... y me jode más que a ti no te pase conmigo... Yo no sé qué haces cuando no estoy cerca... Ni sé cual es la necesidad de salir con otros cuando estoy aquí, esperándote... yo... yo lo único que pienso durante todo el día es venir aquí... estar contigo, ¿Por qué a ti no te pasa igual? ¿Por qué no sientes celos? ... ¿Por qué no te preguntas que hago cuando no estoy junto a ti?

Rachel respiró profundo, suspiró y tomó su mano antes de sentarse a su lado. Se perdió en la unión por varios segundos.

- Yo te amo y confío mucho en ti, Lucy. Cada palabra que pronuncias es sagrada para mi... excepto cuando dices groserías como hace un rato pero ya no importa, supongo que siempre sucederá cuando estés enojada - Sus miradas chocaron y se ofrecieron una sincera sonrisa de resignación - Yo odio cuando Puck hace alguna de sus bromas sexuales contigo, lo odio de verdad, lo detesto, pero luego pienso que soy yo quien duerme y amanece contigo... respiro y me olvido de mis pensamientos estúpidos. Más de una vez he pensado que sería genial ser él y viajar contigo de vez en cuando para compartir un fin de semana con la niña... También me encantaría ser él para que de una vez por todas tuvieses el valor de decirle a tu papá que estás conmigo. No es un reclamo, me dijiste que en cuatro meses y yo te creo... aunque piense que en realidad serán cinco o tal vez seis... o un año... o media vida

- No será un año ni media vida, te lo prometo

- Te creo - Besó la mano que aun permanecía entre las suyas - Yo comprendo que eso te aterre y estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario... Y créeme, es desesperante escuchar lo estúpida que soy por no presionarte... pero no me importa, yo confío en que lo harás cuando estés preparada para defender lo nuestro a capa y espada, porque sé que me amas Lucy y confío en ti... ¿Por qué tu no puedes confiar en mi?

- Sí confío

- ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en lo que siento? - Rachel ignoró sus palabras, los hechos eran contundentes - Nunca has confiado en lo que siento

- Sí lo hago - Sonó débil

- Yo no me pregunto qué haces cuando no estás conmigo porque me mantienes a tanto del todo... Por algo tengo esta fama de adicta al móvil y sí, también hablo con San y con Britt, con Kurt, con tu mamá y la lista sigue pero ellos no ocupan mi bandeja de mensajes cada 3 minutos, Lucy... Salgo con los chicos porque no quiero que esto se desgaste... Nosotras dormimos juntas, pasamos el día pegadas al móvil, amanecemos juntas y sí, es genial durante un tiempo pretender que somos solo nosotras pero no es así. Está bien un mes, dos, está bien por épocas pero no es sano que esa sea nuestra rutina porque pasa exactamente lo que está pasando, ¿Pretender que no existe el resto? Aislarnos del mundo, alejar a los amigos, olvidar a la familia, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué sigue?

- No entiendes nada, eso no es lo que yo quiero

- Cierto. Lo que tu quieres es que _yo_ me aísle del mundo, que _yo_ me aleje de mis amigos y que _yo_ me olvide de mi familia... Porque, por si no te ha quedado claro en todo este tiempo, Finn es mi familia.

- Esto es estúpido Rachel - Soltó su mano y llevó la suya a su cabello - Yo soy una mujer, no necesito sermones y mucho menos sermones de mi novia

- ¡Entonces compórtate como una mujer y no como una niña caprichosa que juega con su muñequita favorita! ¡Y no llores! - Quinn pegó su barbilla a su pecho mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos sollozantes - Yo no tengo complejo de Judy, no te estoy dando un sermón y no creo que seas una niña pero tampoco veo a la mujer que presumes ser. Quiero que crezcas Lucy, de verdad, quiero que... quiero que seas más segura, necesito que confíes en mi. Yo no quiero seguir viviendo una fantasía, yo quiero que esto sea real y para siempre, por eso cuido lo que tenemos y como vamos, vamos muy, muy mal... No es un capricho, no es sólo por lo que sucedió con Finn, no son ganas de huir pero tú necesitas encontrarte y lo mejor será que te deje sola para eso

- No, tu no te vas. No te vas... Y si te vas no regresas... y punto. Si te vas esto se acaba.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Si sales de aquí con esa maleta, no regresas más... y es mi última palabra.

- Yo no soy Russel ni Judy, conmigo eso no funciona

- Es mi última palabra.

- Bien. Si no quieres que regrese no regresaré... ¡Y no llores, Lucy! ¡No llores! No quiero quedarme aquí porque otra vez estás haciendo una escena de niña malcriada.

- De mujer enamorada, tal vez _¡Maldita sea!_ No sé para qué regresé por ti después que te bajé del auto.

- Sí. Me parece que por hoy no hay más que hablar - Rachel cerró su maleta y dignamente caminó el espacio que la separaba de la puerta de la habitación. Al salir se detuvo en el pasillo apoyando su cuerpo en la pared por un par de minutos... Dejó escapar las lágrimas que había retenido hasta el momento y cuando sus jadeantes suspiros terminaron y la mitad de su calma regresó a ella, continuó su camino.

Como por arte de magia, Quinn apareció bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta principal. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y abrazando su cintura siguió llorando con mayor intensidad

- Perdóname, Rach. Perdóname... No me dejes

- Lucy, no lo hagas más difícil, es por nuestro bien

- No Rachel, no... No me puedes dejar, no puedes ser tan fría

- Cada vez que me dices eso quiero alejarme más de ti, ¿No entiendes que me haces daño dudando de mi amor? Yo ya estoy cansada, yo ya no sé como demostrarte que lo que siento es real, ¿Qué más quieres?

- Que no me dejes...

- Esto está mal Lucy, está mal... Levántate, por favor - Intentó ayudarla con sus brazos pero Quinn negaba con su cabeza - Lo que menos quiero hacer hoy es dormir contigo, no quiero verte, no quiero decir cosas que nos hagan daño, Lucy

- Dime lo que quieras pero no te vayas

- No seas inmadura, ¡Levántate!

Quinn obedeció

- Dormiré en otra habitación, juro que no me verás más por hoy pero no te vayas

- Esto no es algo que se resolverá esta noche

- Te prometo, te juro que no me voy a meter en tu vida

- No me equivoqué cuando te lo dije antes y con más razón te lo diré ahora: _Es im-po-si-ble, ¡Crece, Quinn!_

- Si tu me dejas yo me muero

- ¡Yo no te estoy dejando! - Gritó - ¡No puedo dejarte! - Estrelló su pie contra el piso - Me haces mal y no te importa

- Claro que me importa - El pequeño rostro de la morena quedó atrapado entre sus manos firmes. Quinn besó sus labios con dolor y ternura - Yo te necesito Rachel

- ¡Y yo no quiero que me necesites de ésta manera enfermiza!

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que te quiera siempre conmigo?

- ¡Nada! Yo te quiero siempre conmigo pero no olvido que hay una vida más allá de nosotras dos, Lucy. Uno no sabe lo que puede pasar... Tú no sabes lo que puede pasar

- ¡No pienso en eso, Rachel! Que salgas de mi vida no está entre mis planes

- ¡Y salir de tu vida no está entre los míos! Pero esto no está bien, ¡Nada está bien! Lo más razonable es que...

- Resolvamos esto sin huir, por favor

- No estoy huyendo, Lucy. Estoy dándote espacio para que pienses bien si quieres seguir viviendo con la fantasía que tienes armada en tu cabeza.

- Yo no tengo nada que pensar, ¿Tu si?

- Yo... yo quiero que creas en mi amor, quiero que confíes en mi... quiero que... quiero que seas independiente Lucy, que me dejes ser independiente.

- ¿Más? ¿No quieres también que ésta sea una relación abierta para que puedas hacer lo que quieras sin remordimientos? - La morena bajó la mirada para no expresar su enojo de otro modo - Perdóname Rachel, yo... no quise...

- Tu nunca quieres, Lucy

- Pedóname

- Estoy cansada de perdonarte. Si no confías en mi no sé que hacemos discutiendo esto otra vez... La última vez que hice algo sin consultarte, solo para hacer sentir mejor a Shelby y estar con MI familia, supe que te herí y aprendí la lección, ¿Qué has aprendido tú?... Yo te cuento todo, Lucy, todo. Las veces que me has pedido que me quede a tu lado, lo he hecho. Cuando estás con Beth y me pides que te espere como tonta para poder hablar un rato, lo hago y lo hago feliz... pero nada de lo que hago es suficiente prueba para ti.

- Tengo miedo, Rachel... Estás empezando a vivir.

- A tu lado, Lucy... Por Dios, ¡Entiende!

- Hay personas que te pueden ofrecer mucho más de lo que yo te ofrezco... Conocerás gente que te merece más

- ¡Y yo seguiré contigo!

- No lo sabes

- Yo no sé si te aburrirás de mi como te aburres de todo

- Sabes que jamás pasará, Rachel

- No lo sé pero no puedo vivir pensando en eso porque si lo pienso arruinará lo que tenemos ahora

- No te vayas, por favor...

- Si me voy, Lucy

- Te lo suplico, amor... Si... si al final de la semana la situación está tan insoportable que te quieres ir, te vas... y puedes regresar cuando quieras

- Si en dos días la situación está insoportable, me voy

- Ok

- No dormiré contigo

- Lo sé

- Dormiré en...

- En nuestra habitación - Interrumpió - Soy yo quien merece quedar fuera

- Necesito estar a solas

- Lo sé

- En la maleta tienes tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes así que voy a cerrar con llave y mañana cuando yo no esté buscas lo que necesites

- Ok - Rachel lanzó una última mirada a sus ojos verdes y descartó la idea de despedirse con un beso. Haciendo acopio de su maleta caminó de regreso - Rachel

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me prometes que no te irás más tarde?

- No.

Y así fue como terminó la intensa discusión de aquel día.

Rachel no escapó a medianoche como Quinn temía... ni el día siguiente, ni el que le siguió a ese. Aquella noche ambas lloraron en distintas habitaciones repasando una y otra vez lo que estaban haciendo mal. Quinn lo tenía muy claro pero sencillamente no podía controlarlo, una vez más estaba siendo la niña caprichosa que quería manejar todo a su alrededor. Rachel rebuscaba y rebuscaba; tal vez era cierto que sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad con Finn o a lo mejor no debería salir tanto con sus compañeros, aunque _¿Se consideraba demasiado una o dos veces por semana?_ A lo mejor el secreto estaba en consentir y complacer menos a Quinn. Santana se lo había advertido infinidad de veces.

Aquellos días pasaron entre desayunos silenciosos, llamadas sin contestar y un par de mensajes intercambiados _'Te amo', _escribía la rubia _'También te amo'_, escribía la morena. Era su manera de estar bien. Los besos eran escasos porque Rachel sentía la necesidad de detener cualquier intención de llegar más allá; su chica solía confundir las cosas y la situación no se solucionaría tan rápido.

También cambió su horario de llegada y la información sobre sus fines de semana era concienzudamente escasa.

Un día cualquiera Quinn la invitó a almorzar y un par de semanas después el plan fue una cena íntima preparada por ella misma. Quinn quería demostrarle que a pesar de los "castigos" recibidos, _ella seguía allí, dispuesta a todo._

Y el plan resultó. Disfrutaron la cena entre risas y coqueteos descarados hasta que el móvil de Rachel sonó.

_- ¡Claro, Ben! ¿Donde?_

En lugar de la profunda ira que solía embargarla, en esa ocasión Quinn se sintió invadida por la decepción y la tristeza. _Falsa señal_, pensó dando por perdido aquel intento de reconciliación definitiva.

_- ¿Quieres ir conmigo, Lucy?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que si..._

_- Sí, sí... Te escuché_

_- Ya sé que me has dicho que estás cansada de las fiestas y todo eso pero... ¿Quieres, Lucy? Estaremos en un local privado que acaba de abrir el papá de Michael. Los chicos son geniales, date la oportunidad de conocerlos... Y si sabemos comportarnos nadie sospechará que somos pareja, además creo que ninguno de los chicos es gay así que supongo que no tienen la men..._

Un profundo beso le hizo callar de golpe.

- Hablas demasiado, amor. Voy contigo.

- ¿Sí?

Quinn asintió y jamás se arrepintió de hacerlo... Ni Rachel de haberla invitado. La acogida de la _'roomate sin rostro' _fue excepcionalmente buena -_Más de uno ya había comenzado a dudar de la existencia de la mujer de la que tanto hablaba Rachel Berry._

No hubo celos ni reproches. Ante los ojos de todos pudieron comportarse como dos buenas amigas y una fortuita conexión de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Rachel desencadenó un pasional encuentro en el baño que continuó en el departamento y duró horas tras horas tras horas.

La mañana las sorprendió cuando Rachel repartía desordenados besos sobre el cuerpo de su rubia _'No me quejaré si cambiamos los besos en el cuello por esto' _dijo ella. _'Hecho' _Concedió la otra antes de pronunciar las tres temidas palabras _'Tenemos que hablar'_ que en su caso, como siempre, no resultó tan grave como parecía.

Decidieron darle un adiós definitivo a la rutina que las había dañado y poco a poco, envueltas entre sábanas, con sus cabezas apoyadas en cada extremo de la cama que compartían, crearon una rutina mucho más cómoda y productiva para su relación.

- Nuestras salidas individuales no están en discusión. Aunque puedes venir conmigo siempre que quieras, así como yo iría contigo si algún día decides regresar a tu movida fiestera, ¿Para nosotras? Un plan diferente cada día que podamos, ¡Tenemos que sorprendernos, Lucy! Eso mantiene vivo el amor y el entusiasmo - Argumentó con la sincera aceptación de su chica.

- Los domingos por la tarde son solo para mi, para nosotras - Decretaba Quinn - _Sin discusión._

- Vale. No más mensajes de texto compulsivos - Propuso Rachel - Los enamorados siempre tienen de qué hablar pero si se la pasan todo el día en contacto llegará el momento en el que los temas se agoten, ¿No? Creo que por eso antes había más parejas felices. No había móvil de por medio.

- Vale... Me encantan tus divagaciones, ¿Te lo había dicho?

- Muchas veces, Lucy

- No solo quiero besos matutinos... quiero más charlas matutinas como estas y otras -matutinas- expresiones físicas de amor

Rachel estalló en una carcajada

- Creo que eso siempre ha sido rutina

- Si, pero la charla no...

- Bueno, el punto final es que no podemos dejarnos llevar por la rutina. Por ninguna rutina.

- Salir de la rutina también será nuestra rutina

- Suena perfecto, Lucy - Reconoció encantada antes de impulsarse para comenzar un nuevo round de desquite. _73 días fueron demasiado._

Una semana después, viajaron juntas a Canadá. Un mes después, llegó la propuesta de matrimonio.

Y a solo tres días de la apresurada boda recorrían las calles de NY rumbo al cine, escapadas de la voz y mando de Santana López. La latina, madrina oficial del gran acontecimiento, se estaba tomando el asunto con demasiado interés... mucho más del que cualquiera pediría.

- ¿Es San otra vez?

- Sí

- Contéstale ya, Lucy

- ¿Por qué yo? Contesta tú cuando vuelva a llamarte

- Si contesto yo, elijo la película más taquillera. Ya sabes, menos privacidad, menos bes...

_- Hola San..._

_- ¿Donde están?_

_- En el cine_

_- ¿QUÉ? Aceptar esto ha sido la peor decisión de toda mi jodida vida_

_- Te lo tomas demasiado en serio, Santana_

_- ¡Es TU boda! ¡Y soy la madrina!_

_- Sí y es algo importante pero estás un poquito histérica_

_- Y ustedes en un puto cine_

_- Es una boda sencilla_

_- Con invitados_

_- Amigos MUY cercanos y familia, no tiene que ser gran cosa_

_- Ok, entonces dejaré que todo se haga solo_

_- No, no, sigue así, tu puedes..._

_- No me gusta ese tono de mandato condescendiente_

Quinn rió mirando a su chica que le hacía señas para ingresar a la sala

_- San, compré los anillos. Aún no le he dicho a Rach. Le diré, pero no se los voy a mostrar. La haré sufrir un poco._

_- ¿Compraste los sin gracia?_

_- Anillos de eternidad, idiota_

_- Una pendejada para sacarte más dinero_

Quinn frunció su ceñó y pronunció su labio inferior

_- Puede. Pero la eternidad la haremos nosotras_ - Llegó al asiento que Rachel guardaba para ella - _Sigue haciendo un buen trabajo, López_

- _Tengo unas inmensas ganas de desfigurar tu rostro_

_- No dejes que Britt se involucre demasiado - _Rachel sonrió pensando en un salón lleno de arcoiris, patos y unicornios - _Y tampoco le digas a Rachel lo de los anillos_ - ¿Qué? Se preguntó la aludida girando su cabeza de golpe - _Adiós._

- ¿Cuales anillos, Lucy? ¿Ya los compraste? ¡Quiero verlos!

- Están escondidos...

- ¿Donde?

- Jajajaja uno no dice donde esconde las cosas, amor... Ya va a comenzar la película. Mira la pantalla - Ordenó moviendo su cabeza con sus manos - Quietecita, quietecita

- ¡Lucy!

- Jajaja no seas curiosa, veamos la película - Rachel se cruzó de brazos y con su pie golpeaba el piso una y otra vez - Están escondidos en algún lugar de esta bella anatomía - Ambas sonrieron - Tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos, tienen historia

- ¿Qué locura compraste, Lucy?

- Ya te diré cuando lleguemos a nuestro nidito

- ¿Por qué no aquí?

- No es el lugar. Al cine se viene a ver películas.

- Generalmente es lo que menos hacemos, Lucy

- Es una falta de respeto para el señor director y su equipo

- Tienes razón, Lucy.

Por supuesto, Rachel no se quedó tan tranquila y,_ por supuesto,_ siguieron irrespetando al director. Quinn por ganas, Rachel por ganas y curiosidad... Nunca encontró los anillos pero le encantó tanto la búsqueda que siguió con ella con mucho detenimiento en el coche y con más osadía en la entrada del departamento.

- ¿No consigues los anillos? - Indagó Quinn acosada y apoyada en la pared. Rachel negó sin despegarse de ella - ¿Y las llaves?

- Las llaves si las sentí - Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la rubia y las tomó haciendo gran ruido con ellas - ¿No hay anillos?

- Sí, si los hay - La rubia cambió sus posiciones para apresurar la entrada

- Pero no están en tu preciosa y deliciosa anatomía

- No... Pero puedes seguir buscando - Aconsejó con un guiño de ojos antes de empujarla al interior del departamento donde tomó su cintura con mayor fuerza y subió la intensidad de su beso... Por un segundo abrió sus ojos para contemplar a su traviesa chica. Sonrió y levantó la mirada atraída por una fuerza que no supo descifrar.

- ¿Papá?

- No Lucy, esta vez no voy a caer - Aseguró Rachel atacando su cuello

- No Rach...

- Deberías caer, Rachel. Deberías caer - Dijo él.


	48. Tenemos un trato

**_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Veamos qué pasa :)_**

* * *

Su sonrisa traviesa se esfumó en el acto. Rachel abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada fijándolos en la mirada de pánico de su chica... _Era real._ La voz de Russel no fue una pesadilla ni la advertencia de Quinn una de sus pésimas bromas.

El momento había llegado y contrario a lo que siempre pensó, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo de una manera abrasadora; _¿Qué podía suceder? ¿Qué estaba a punto de cambiar? ¿Qué debían decir para salir bien libradas? _Tomó aire y lo liberó de golpe al girar su cuerpo para hacerle frente al hombre que sentado en el sillón, con su ceño fruncido y la barbilla sobre sus pulgares, las juzgaba pacientemente sin decir una palabra.

También observó con temor como la mirada de Russel se perdía en el gesto que su hija llevó a cabo. La fría y pálida mano de Quinn buscó la de Rachel con una suave caricia que terminó con sus dedos entrelazados y un leve apretón en el que intentaba transmitirle un poco de la calma que ninguna de las dos conseguiría por separado.

- Papá - Pronunció débilmente - No... _No se supone que debía ser así -_ Susurró reuniendo el valor necesario para hablarle con mayor determinación - Nosotras no... Yo... Yo iba a...

- Recoge tus cosas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Entre todas tus imperfecciones y... defectos - Enfatizó lanzando una fugaz mirada a Rachel - Creo que no está la incapacidad para escuchar, ¿O me equivoco?

- Yo no voy a ningún lado - Volvió a tirar fuertemente de la mano de su chica como si así pudiese reafirmar sus palabras - ¡Tengo una vida aquí! ¡Con Rachel!

- ¡Y ESA VIDA TERMINA HOY!

Quinn pronunció un '_JA'_ en extremo irónico.

- ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo? No eres quién para decidir por mi

- ¿No soy quién, Quinn? ¡Soy el hombre que te dio la vida!

- Sí, ¡Gran cosa!

- Soy el hombre que te ha dado TODO - Extendió sus brazos mostrando la majestuosidad del sitio - Este departamento, tus autos, tu ropa, tus lujosos gustitos. Todos tus... caprichos. Cada antojo - De nuevo sus ojos se enfocaban en la más pequeña - Y quién sabe qué más he comprado para ti.

Rachel abrió su boca para protestar pero finalmente calló; las palabras no querían salir. Quinn, por el contrario, encontró en aquella insinuación el coraje que necesitaba.

- No te permito que ofendas a Rachel, mi mujer es sagrada, ¿Entiendes? ¡Sa-gra-da! Ahórrate tus indirectas.

- ¿_Tu m...?_ - Fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Respiraba bullicioso, con evidente exasperación - ¿Sagrada? ¿Sagrada una mujer que ayuda a ensuciar el buen nombre de una familia decente?

- ¡No Lucy! - Exclamó Rachel aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura de su chica al ver su intenciones de abalanzarse sobre su padre - ¡No!

- ¡Suéltame Rachel!

- Sí, suéltala... Seguro que golpear a su padre será el menor de sus pecados

- ¡Te dije que Rachel es sagrada! ¡Respétala! Con ella no, Russel ¡Con ella no!

- ¡Y conmigo no, Quinn Fabray! ¡CONMIGO NO! ¡Baja la voz! Soy tu padre, ¡Respétame!

- ¿Respetarías a alguien que se atreva a insultar a mamá?

La furia de Russel tiñó su piel de un rojo intenso. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, paseando una y otra vez sobre su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Rachel liberó a Quinn de sus brazos y quiso minimizarse apoyada en un rincón.

- No puedes comparar, Quinn. No puedes - Aseguró Russel en tono calmo.

- ¡Claro que puedo! Rachel es la persona que amo, mi mamá es la persona que tú amas. Tú no puedes permitir que alguien ofenda a tu amor y yo no puedo permitir que alguien ofenda al mío. Es sencillo.

- ¡Tu no puedes amar a una mujer! ¡NO PUEDES! Es sucio, es... es repugnante, ¡Es pecado!

- ¡Es amor, maldita sea! Te guste o no te guste, es amor

- ¡Es abominación!

- No voy a discutir esto contigo... Es absurdo. Yo sé que para ti es difícil qu...

- ¿Difícil? ¿Sabes qué es difícil? Que te detengan en el club para felicitarte por la boda de tu hija menor... Boda de la cual, por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea, ¿Sabes qué es difícil? Que te pregunten desde cuando eres tan liberal, ¿SABES QUÉ ES DIFÍCIL? ¡Que te digan que POR FIN te has quitado la venda de los ojos! ¿Sabes qué es difícil? Entender que tu hija menor JAMÁS dejará de decepcionarte, ¡Eso es difícil, Quinn Fabray! ¡Eso es difícil! ¡Maldita sea! - Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, le hicieron detener su discurso.

Y allí, de pie, envuelto en un profundo silencio, Russel cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los cubrió con su mano derecha. _'Los hombres no lloran, Fabray. Los hombres no lloran'_ se dijo antes de regresar al sillón.

Quinn volvió su rostro afligido y observó a su morena en la misma desalentadora condición.

Llanto y dolor inundaban la atmósfera. Todos los sentimientos de los cuales Quinn había huido hábilmente durante años, estaban concentrados en ese momento, en _su_ territorio, elevados al cubo. Volvió a mirar a su padre y se acercó a él con sigilo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda con algo de miedo y mucha precaución. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes de esa manera... tan vulnerable, tan ser humano. _Tan padre._

- Papá, me... me enamoré, ¿Qué importa si es una mujer? Me hace bien. Soy feliz con ella. Es... Es Rachel, papá. La conoces... La quieres.

Russel buscó a Rachel con su mirada. Sí._ La quería._ Pasado.

- Se han burlado de mi todo este tiempo.

- No lo veas así, papá... Yo... yo tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo. Yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti.

- Tu mamá nunca me había mentido, ¡Jamás me había ocultado cosas!

- Ella no tenía porqué contarte mi verdad, papá. _Es mía._ Iba a contarte todo en cualquier momento, pero no es fácil. Mira como estás...

- Yo - Rachel se removía inquieta bajo la intensa mirada del juez acusador - Si... si van a hablar así, calmados, los dejaré a solas

- No te vayas que esto también te compete – Russel respiró profundo recuperando en ese instante su postura fría y calculadora - Lo diré solo una vez más: Ya no vivirás aquí, Quinn. De hecho, el departamento está en venta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, papá?

- No tiene sentido conservar este sitio si abandonarás la ciudad.

- ¿Me estás jodiendo? Yo no me voy de Nueva York.

- Tus tarjetas de crédito están canceladas. Ese par de anillos insignificantes que jamás usarán es lo último que compraste para..._ ella_, con MI dinero.

- Te los pagaré. Y no te preocupes, nos vamos de aquí. Ya suspendiste las tarjetas... Te daré el auto - Russel frunció su ceño realmente extrañado por lo que escuchaba,_ ¿Su hija renunciando a sus preciadas comodidades? -_ Me parece justo y lógico prescindir de tu apoyo económico - Explicó Quinn - Rachel trabaja... Yo también. Y quiero que te quede muy claro que Rachel nunca ha querido beneficiarse con tu dinero.

- No me interesa que la justifiques. No cambia nada.

- Danos un par de días para salir de aquí. Danos un par de días para encontrar otro lugar.

- ¿Acaso no estás entendiendo? El problema no se limita a que te vayas de aquí o a que tu misma te hagas cargo de tus asuntos económicos, ¡Tú no vas a vivir más con esta mujer! ¡Tú te vas de la ciudad!

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me vaya contigo a Lima? Eso NO va a suceder.

- No, Quinn. Te vas a Vancouver... con Beth, con tu hija, ¿No quieres estar con ella?

Las chicas encontraron sus miradas y establecieron una muda conversación para nada agradable. El juego de Russel estaba bastante claro:_ Un amor por otro._ Rachel tragó saliva y rompió el contacto visual inclinando su cabeza hacia el piso... Un cambio más para su lista.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y esta vez las de Quinn también actuaban incontrolables.

- Yo no me puedo ir a Canadá, papá. La... la universidad...

- Eso está resuelto.

- Mi trabajo, ¡Me gusta mi trabajo!

- También está resuelto.

- Rachel... Yo no voy a dejar a Rachel.

- Vas a hacerlo. Y si aún no lo has entendido te lo diré claramente: _Es ella o es Beth_. Tú decides. No voy a permitir que sigas con... con ella. No puedo permitir que mi nieta siga expuesta a tanta... perdición.

- Aceptaste lo de Brittany y Santana, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo nuestro? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- No son mis hijas, maldita sea ¡NO SON MIS HIJAS! Santana no... Santana nunca engañó a sus padres. Santana no los decepciona.

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

- Me molestan muchas cosas, Quinn.

- Sé que hice mal ocultándote lo nuestro durante todo este tiempo. _Perdóname._ No lo hice por... no lo hice por mal, no fue una burla y en lo que menos he pensado desde hace tiempo, es en decepcionarte... Mírate, papá. Escucha lo que dices, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer esto! Me tienes entre la espada y la pared... Me estás haciendo elegir entre las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, ¿Como... como puedo confiar en ti?

- Esa misma pregunta me la estoy haciendo yo. Pensé que todo iba bien, Quinn. Estaba orgulloso de ti otra vez, pero... Siempre es igual, contigo no se puede - Exhaló con fuerza - Rachel o Beth, Quinn. Rachel o Beth.

- Rachel - Susurró.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO, Lucy!

- Cállate, Rachel - Ordenó la rubia

- Sí, ¡Cállate! ¡No la manipules más! Si prefiere el pecado antes que a su hija, es su elección.

- Yo no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos viendo como Quinn toma una mala decisión. Ese es su trabajo, Russel, no el mío.

- ¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera!

- ¡No le grites a Rachel! ¡No tienes derecho!

- ¿Quedarte con ella es tu última palabra?

- ¡SI!

- ¡NO, Lucy!

- Rachel, ¡Cállate!

- Tienes que... tienes que... ir con Beth, Lucy - Sentenció con dificultad.

- Eres una carga. Sin un centavo no le sirves a tu amorcito, Lucy.

- Papá, papá - Frotaba sus sienes con dureza - Vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese y te juro por Dios que no respondo de mis actos.

- ¡Lucy! - Reprendió Rachel una vez más - No hables así. Por favor, amor.

- Yo no te voy a dejar, Rachel. No te voy a dejar. No caigamos en su juego, él no me puede alejar de Beth.

- Entiendo que te cueste aceptar ciertas cosas, pero no te engañes. Creo que sabes muy bien todo lo que puedo hacer, Quinn.

- Eres un...

- Ven amor, vamos a hablar - Rachel extendió su mano temblorosa esperando la de su chica que no demoró en atenderla - Permiso.

Sin pensar en algo más, bajo la sincera incredulidad de Russel, caminaron en dirección a su habitación seguidas de cerca por el contrariado hombre.

- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar a solas con mi hija?

- Si quiere que se vaya con usted, sí - Desafió con arrogancia.

- Tienen media hora, ¡Media hora! ...¿Quinn?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo... tengo negocios que atender en Europa. Si decides quedarte con esta mujer... si eso decides, Beth, tu mamá y yo nos iremos. No verás más a tu hija... Nunca más.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- No me pongas a prueba.

- Mamá no lo permitirá.

- No será difícil para mí quedarme con la custodia total de la niña si Judy decide darme la espalda otra vez... ¡Tú no vas a seguir con esta mujer! ¡Tú vas a corregir tu camino! - Suspiró - Tienen media hora... Y a ti te quiero fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Russel abandonó el lugar rápidamente. Después de semejante reprimenda, sentía que había garantizado la inmovilidad de las chicas.

- ¿A quién llamas, Lucy?

- A mi mam... ¡Maldita sea! - Estrelló el móvil contra el piso - ¡Lo canceló también!

- No maldigas, amor - Se abrazó a su cuerpo como una niña indefensa - No me gusta que lo hagas.

Quinn correspondió de inmediato, dejando que su llanto corriera libremente de una vez por todas. Sollozaba intensamente sintiendo con cada segundo como Rachel se aferraba más y más a su cuerpo. _No la iba a dejar, jamás la dejaría._ Era imposible siquiera pensarlo.

- No estoy dispuesta a dejarte, Rachel. No quiero, no puedo.

- Yo tampoco Lucy, pero... Beth – Elevó su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Tú no puedes dejar a Beth.

- Ni a ella ni a ti, enana. Yo no puedo dejarte – Con extrema dulzura tomó su rostro y besó sus labios... Y besó también cada lágrima que se atrevía a descender por su rostro – Yo me niego a que esto sea una despedida.

- No es una despedida, Lucy... No llores. No me gusta verte llorar.

- Y a mi no me gusta verte llorar.

- Tu papá está enojado... Y... y _muy_ decepcionado. Creo que... ahora es capaz de cualquier cosa, Lucy.

- Eso parece, pero no. No. Papá no llegará a tanto.

- Creo que no es momento de llevarle la contraria.

- ¡No me jodas, Rachel! ¿Vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya?

- ¡No! - Agitó su cabeza - No sé... A medias.

- ¡Nos vamos a casar, Rachel! ¡En tres putos días!

La morena bajó su rostro una vez más y Quinn comprendió el duro significado de ese gesto. No tuvo palabras para reprochar, simplemente negó con vehemencia y se perdió pasillo adentro.

Al entrar a la habitación se lanzó sobre la cama abrazándose al león de felpa que desde hace meses las acompañaba. Gimoteó pensando que no quería necesitarlo cada noche para sentirse cerca de su chica. Quería a Rachel, no su recuerdo. Quería el aroma de su piel, no su aroma en la piel de un tonto animal de peluche. No renunciaría a ella, ni a su aroma, ni a su presencia, ni a su voz..._ jamás_. Era un hecho.

- Déjame - Pidió sin fuerzas al sentir el cuerpo de su chica pegado a su espalda.

- Nunca, Lucy - Aseguró dejando caer cortos besos sobre su cuello - Nunca - Tomó al León Quinn entre sus manos y personalizó su voz - No estés triste, mami.

- No seas tonta, Rachel.

- No insultes a mamá, mami - Repitió la hazaña logrando que Quinn girase para enfrentarla.

- ¿En serio, Rachel? - La morena se encogió de hombros y Quinn prefirió volver a darle la espalda - Mi León no es gay. Es un tipito rudo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Lucy. Trabajaré en una voz un poco más masculina.

- Si vas a hacer esa caracterización ridícula, hazla bien.

- Mejoraré para la próxima. Lo prometo.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de nuevas lágrimas, tristes pensamientos y absoluto silencio. Rachel se encargó de llenar el vacío con una confesión en el más bajo de los tonos.

- No quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica triste que se castigaba por haber tomado una mala decisión respecto a su hija. No quiero que repitas el error. No voy a permitir que lo hagas... Tampoco quiero que seas otra vez una mujer increíblemente pesimista.

- No es pesimismo, es realismo. Y nunca he dejado de ser realista.

- ¿No? Pues... A mi me parece que habías dosificado un poco tu "realismo" No cambies otra vez de golpe después de todo lo que me ha costado.

Quinn volvió a mirarla con enojo y los ojos enrojecidos. Rachel le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de resignación.

- Eres desesperante, Berry - La respuesta a la débil ofensa fue un beso apasionado, amorosamente correspondido.

- Será fácil para mi ir con cierta frecuencia a Canadá, Lucy - Quinn arrugó su frente - Tu papá no puede censurar las conexiones. Estaremos siempre en contacto, le diremos adiós a la regla del móvil. Tendremos una _video-cita_ todas las noches.

- No te estoy siguiendo, Rachel.

- Que te vayas por un tiempo no hará que lo nuestro termine. Yo... Yo no quiero estar sin ti. Eres... lo más importante de mi vida, Lucy. Eres mi familia, mi amor. Me gusta lo que somos, lo que tenemos. Sé que alejarte de Beth no es lo que quieres. Y sé que si te alejas de ella vas a volver atrás.

- Y si me alejo de ti, también ¿Todavía no has entendido lo que eres para mí?

- Sé lo que eres para mi

- Una relación normal no se lleva a kilómetros de distancia, con un futuro incierto.

- Una relación normal no comienza con un cadáver y una víctima.

_Touché._

- Yo no me voy a alejar de Beth, amor. Papá no puede ser tan... tan...

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Lucy

- Cruel

- Está decepcionado y dijo que si Judy no lo apoya se irá sólo con la niña, ¿Fui la única que escuchó sus amenazas?

- No creo que cumpla su palabra. No puede ser tan hijo de puta.

- ¡Lucy! - Golpeó su hombro - Estás ofendiendo a tu abuela, ¡Y está muerta!

- Por fin se descubrió todo, ¿Y vamos a ocultarnos otra vez? - Cuestionó indignada siguiendo su propia línea de comunicación - ¿Vamos a pasar otra vez por esto?

- No quiero jugar a descubrir si Hitler cumple o no. No quiero que Beth se pregunte porqué ya no vas los fines de semana... Yo entiendo todo Lucy, ¡Beth no! - Luego de varios segundos perdida en sus ojos, procesando sus palabras, Quinn regresó a su posición inicial - ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Haga lo que haga nunca voy a dejar de pagar por lo que hice una vez... Siempre tuve razón, no puedo ser feliz.

- Si puedes. Estarás feliz con Beth y conmigo... Y con los otros niños que vamos a tener - Sonrió ante el pensamiento - Yo no te voy a dejar... Piensa que... Piensa que soy una cantante famosa, estoy de gira y tenemos que estar lejos por un tiempo.

- Mi papá me hizo elegir entre mi mujer y mi hija, ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder pensar en otra cosa?

- Hoy has dicho dos veces que soy tu mujer, ¡Se escucha tan extraño! - Soltó una divertida risita - Se escucha grande y serio, me gusta.

- No debería decirlo. No eres mi mujer y... Y no lo serás porque ya no vamos a casarnos.

- Tú eres mi mujer... No necesito un papel para afirmarlo.

- ¡Joder, Rachel! Yo estaba ilusionada con esto.

- Y yo amor, pero nos queda toda una vida... _¡Vamos!_ Ni siquiera es válido en todas partes, ¿Sabes lo que sí es válido en NY y en Vancouver y en Europa... Y en Ohio y en...?

- Ya, Rachel ¿Qué?

- Nuestras promesas, Lucy

- Claro - Aceptó con apatía.

- ¿Dónde están los anillos que compraste?

- ¿Qué importa?

- ¿Donde están, Quinn?

- En el abrigo de piel

Rachel torció su gesto y pronunció su labio inferior. A pesar de la repulsión que sentía por la pieza, caminó hasta el armario y con poco agrado tanteó hasta conseguir lo que buscaba. Quinn se perdió en la imagen de manera divertida; por primera vez en horas, sonrió sinceramente.

- Buen escondite – Declaró Rachel de regreso a la cama

- Lo sé. Por eso aún no lo he botado.

- Ven. Siéntate, Lucy – Ordenó abriendo la cajita, descubriendo por fin las pequeñas joyas – Wow… Son perfectos.

- Ya no lo creo tanto.

- ¿Cuál es la historia?

- ¿La historia?

- En el cine me dijiste que los anillos tenían historia. Cuéntamela.

- Son anillos de eternidad. Son para mujeres... Se supone que el esposo lo regala en una fecha significante para la pareja. Y como aquí no hay esposo - Bromeó - compré dos anillos idénticos. Tu me lo regalas a mi y yo a ti.

- ¿De eternidad?

- Simbolizan el amor sin fin. No son solo un par de anillos comunes de matrimonio. Son para renovar votos, reafirmar el compromiso, ya sabes, esas tonterías...

- Mi amor, eres tan... cursi – Reía enternecida - Me hubiese encantado escuchar tu conversación con Santana, seguro se burló bastante.

- Sí, como tú en este momento.

- Yo no me burlo, a mi me encanta que compitamos en esto de las cursilerías.

- Están grabados en el interior.

- _De Lucy. De Berry. _- Leyó - ¡Oh! ¡Vas a estar doblemente comprometida, Lucy! Brazalete y anillo.

- No habrá boda. No hay fecha significante.

- Este me parece un día perfecto para marcarlo... Definitivamente no es el más alegre pero... creo que es perfecto para reiterar nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Estás dando por hecho que me voy?

- Estoy dando por hecho que tienes que estar con Beth. Y estoy dando por hecho que la distancia no nos va a separar, quiero... Por ahora quiero algo mejor que una boda. Quiero una promesa, Lucy – Secó su rostro con el dorso de su mano - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo ahora?

- Esto es tan estúpido, Rachel - _Besó sus labios_ - Pero sí. Sí quiero.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- El discurso, Lucy. _Con este anillo de eternidad_ (que compró el hombre que hoy nos separa… _físicamente y por poco tiempo)_ – Acotó - Te tomo a ti, Lucy Fabray de Berry, como mi… _amor sin fin_… y prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en... en la...

- En la alegría y en la tristeza...

- En la riqueza... y en la pobreza... En la distancia y en la cercanía.

- Eso no está en el guion, Rachel Berry

- No necesito un guion para saber lo que quiero prometerte, Lucy – Calzó el anillo en su dedo anular y besó su mano – Todos los días de mi vida. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- ¿Hasta ahí?

- Cierto. Son anillos de eternidad, el compromiso es por la eternidad – Afirmó guiñando un ojo - ¿No te vas a casar conmigo, Lucy?

Quinn asintió con energía y de prisa repitió la sagrada promesa. Sellaron el momento con un intenso abrazo interrumpido por un ruido de llaves y posteriormente unos fuertes golpes sobre su puerta.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? Tienes uno... ¿Cierto?

- Te vas con él, ¡Te portas bien! – Advirtió señalándola con su índice recibiendo una inmediata mirada matadora – Estás con Beth, le haces creer a Russel que tiene el control...

- _¡Abran ya! ¡Ya pasó la media hora!_ - Gritó Russel del otro lado de la puerta.

- _¡Ya voy, maldita sea!_ – Respondió Quinn, también a gritos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué fuerte! - Rachel optó por ignorar los gritos y maldiciones - Tienes que comprar otro móvil, ¿Tienes dinero?

- No - Confesó sonrojada.

La novel actriz dobló su cuerpo agilmente y rebuscó en una esquina bajo el colchón.

- Toma - Quinn la miraba incrédula con el efectivo en sus manos – Tengo ahorros. Nunca me dejas gastar y no me gustan mucho los bancos.

- Ok...

- ¿Es suficiente, Lucy?

- Sí... Supongo que tu móvil también está suspendido.

- Supongo que sí. Te dije que yo quería pagar mi renta - Reprendió - De todas maneras no quiero nada que haya salido del bolsillo de Russel. Excepto… Ya sabes – _Señaló sus anillos_ - Creo que puedo permitirme cambiar el móvil.

- No quiero que regreses al Bronx.

Russel irrumpió en la habitación evidentemente irritado.

- ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Tu hija o ella?

Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ve con San, te llamaré a su móvil en cuanto pueda. _Te adoro_ – Susurró en su oído antes de separarse – No he empacado nada, Russel.

- Compraremos lo que quieras una vez lleguemos a Canadá.

- Quiero mis cosas... Y no quiero tu dinero.

- Alguien vendrá por todo. Nos está esperando el taxi. El vuelo sale en tres horas.

- Ok

Esta vez fue Rachel quien no soportó más la lejanía y juntó sus cuerpos dolorosamente

- Creo que esta es nuestra prueba de fuego, Lucy - Murmuraba para que solo su chica pudiese escuchar - Necesito que de verdad confíes en mi. Sin celos absurdos, sin inseguridades. _Yo también te adoro, no lo olvides_ - Aseguró lo último en alta voz.

- Fin del deplorable show. Te quiero fuera de aquí para mañana... Alguien vendrá a comprobar que te has ido.

Rachel, cabizbaja, asintió.

Russel alternó su vista entre ellas con mucha desconfianza. La despedida estaba siendo mucho más civilizada de lo que esperaba... Algo se le estaba escapando de las manos y no podía permitirlo.

Salieron del departamento envueltos un silencio fúnebre y antes de abordar el ascensor, decidió regresar con Rachel.

- Dejé mi móvil. Espérame aquí.

Quinn accedió prefiriendo no torturarse ni torturar más a su chica repitiendo la despedida.

Rachel se sorprendió al verlo regresar.

- Dime cuánto quieres por dejar en paz a mi hija para siempre

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no me engañas más. Eres una mujer astuta, Rachel. Sé porqué estás con mi hija y sé que no vas a dejarla tan fácilmente, ¿Cuanto quieres?

- ¡Nada! ¿Como se le ocurre?

- Todo el mundo tiene un precio, ¡Tú tienes un precio! - Sacó su chequera y firmó un cheque a su nombre por una elevada cantidad - ¿Te parece suficiente?

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué tal un cero más?

Rachel frunció su ceño y examinó todas las posibilidades que encerraba una cifra como esa.

- Dos ceros más y tenemos un trato - Acordó con frialdad.


	49. Ciegamente

**Solo una persona notó con mala manera que Quinn prefirió a Rachel y no a Beth (Espero que sea porque comprendieron las razones y no porque harían lo mismo, ¡Malas madres! xD)**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y presionar :)**

* * *

Por primera vez en 15 largos minutos, Rachel le dio descanso a su roída uña.

Había sido un largo y poco productivo día que culminaba en la triste residencia de la señora Tisdale. Casi 24 horas de angustia. Casi 24 horas sin saber de su chica.

El móvil sonaba por tercera vez en las últimas dos horas y dos pares de ojos cansados se desafiaron cruelmente en una lucha que Santana sabía más que perdida; Rachel volvió a salirse con la suya.

_- ¿Lucy?_

_- ¿Rachel?_

_- ¡Lucy! ¡Por fin eres tú, amor! Santana me quiere matar porque no le he dejado usar su móvil en todo el día pero… eso no importa, ya me ocuparé de ella_ - Ocultó su rostro mientras con su mano desocupada, intentaba alejar a la latina - _¿Estás bien, Lucy?_ _¿__Por qué no llamaste antes? Calculé que llegarías como a las siete de la mañana y estuve aquí desde las tres y media…_

_- ¿De la mañ…?_

_- Luego me fui al teatro y me llevé su móvil sin que se diera cuenta, así que te puedes imaginar como me ha tratado desde que regresé, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Como te sientes, Lucy? ¡Pensé que me llamarías al llegar! ¿Ya viste a Beth? ¿Estás enojada? ¡Háblame, Lucy! No…_

_- Amor_

_- …te quedes callada, ¡Dime algo! ¡No creas lo que te dijo tu papá! O créelo, porque es cierto, pero no es lo que…_

_- Amor_

_- ¡Te dije que confiaras en mi! Pero tú sigues dudando y dudando… ¿Por qué no me hablas, Lucy? ¡Háblame, por Dios!_

-_¡Rachel!_ - Gritó Quinn mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor. A pesar de ser sólo las siete de la noche, la calle estaba encantadoramente desierta - _¿¡Como demonios quieres qu…!?_

_- ¡No me grites, Lucy!_ – Exclamó sollozante interrumpiéndola una vez más - _Sé que estás enojada pero no tienes que gritarme_

_- ¿Entonces como quieres que te hable si no me dejas, amor?_

_- Espera, ¿Amor? …¿No estás enojada conmigo?_

_- ¡No, Rachel! Aunque si sigues hablando así…_

_- Me estaba muriendo pensando que…_ - Agitó su cabeza librándola de sus crueles pensamientos -_¿Por qué no llamaste antes?_

_- No pude… Fue un largo día._

_ - ¿Viste a Beth?_- Quinn suspiró y negó con su cabeza - _¿Amor?_

_- No. Aun no la he visto, Rachel_ - Solo sus respiraciones se escucharon por varios segundos - _Russel por fin está considerando la idea de no tenerla internada._

_- ¿De verdad, Lucy?_

_- Sí. Aunque no creo que sea por el bien de la niña. Creo que papá me tiene… Lástima o algo así._

_- ¿Lástima?_

_- Está intentando compensarme por lo que está haciendo… creo que intenta compensarme por ti_

_- ¿Por mí?_

_- Por lo menos es capaz de reconocer que lo que siento no es un juego, no es un capricho. Sabe que tú me afectas Rach, y no paró de repetirme que habías aceptado su dinero, que jugaste conmigo… que eso era todo lo que buscabas de mí._

_- ¡Pero no es cierto, Lucy! -_Exclamó asustando a Santana al golpear su asiento de manera infantil -_ ¡No es cierto!_

_- ¡Calma! Lo sé, amor. Lo sé bien… Aunque sí fue un poco extraño escuchar que lo habías aceptado_ - Lanzó al aire una risita de incredulidad - _Primero pensé que me estaba mintiendo, pero ese idiota es de todo menos mentiroso, así qué pensé que lo hiciste para despistarlo… Sin duda bajó la guardia. Lo hiciste por eso, ¿Cierto?_

_- No exactamente, Lucy_

_- ¿No?_

_- Cuando vi la cantidad que me ofreció, casi muero_

_- Puedo imaginarlo_ - Reía - _Si te asombra un billete de 100, puedo imaginar lo que causa en ti un cheque millonario_

-_¡No te burles, Quinn!_

_- ¡No me burlo, Rachel!_– Mintió con descaro tratando de ocultar su diversión.

_- Ok… Después de analizar las posibilidades y descartar todas y cada una de ellas (menos un par)_ - Confesó - _Con toda la dignidad posible le dije que pusiera dos ceros más_

_- Inocencia y astucia a partes iguales, Rachel Berry_

_- Pensé que no aceptaría, ¡Pero no vaciló! Y escribió otro cheque con la escandalosa cantidad que le pedí ¡Wow!_

- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡SOMOS RICAS! - Gritó Santana recreando a sus amigas - _Al final jodimos al viejo, Lucy_ - Bromeó logrando recuperar su móvil por un par de segundos

- ¿San está escuchando toda nuestra conversación?

_- Lo que yo digo. Sí._

_- ¡Dile que te deje sola! Igual se va a enterar de todo… Es la reina del cotilleo._

- Dile a tu novia que me respete, no soy ninguna reina del cotilleo - Rachel abrió su boca con real impresión, ¿Como sabía? ¡Estaban a dos metros de distancia! – Y menos cuando se trata de ustedes dos, ¿Con qué necesidad? ¡Me cuentan todo! ¡TODO!

_- ¿Escuchaste, Lucy?_

_- Dile que no todo… y que no es rica, ¡Nosotras lo somos! Ella sigue siendo una infeliz, cobarde, masoquista y pobre._

- Dice Lucy que nosotras somos ricas y tú no

_- ¡Rachel! ¡Dilo bien!_

- Puedo oler a kilómetros que estás transmitiendo la mitad del mensaje, enana… Apúrate que quiero insultarla un rato.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, Santana! Lucy y yo todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Es MI espacio, no me puedes sacar – Expresó ofendida

- No es TU espacio

- ¡Pago por el!

- Pagas por TU habitación… No estamos en TU habitación, así que este espacio – Señaló a su alrededor - es de la Señora Tisdale… Y creo que le caigo mejor que tú.

- Y seguro que le caes mejor que a mi, ¿Por qué no duermes y lloras con ella? - Rachel rodó sus ojos con fingido fastidio, Quinn sonrió y quiso trasladarse al sitio para discutir con todas las de la ley. Extrañaría todos esos momentos de profunda y necesitada inmadurez.

- Santana, es estúpido que…

- ¿Por qué no usas su hombro? ¿Por qué no usas su móvil? – Santana sonrió con aires de triunfo antes de chocar sus puños de manera amenazante y aceptar perderse por un par de minutos.

_- San es… rara. Te lo digo en serio, Lucy._

_- Jajaja un poco… sí, mucho. Entonces, ¿Te vas a quedar en esa residencia? La vieja está loca. Puedes usar el dinero para rent…_

_- Pensé mucho en ese dinero, Lucy_ - Cortó _- Mientras empacaba nuestras cosas. Y cuando vine para acá en la madrugada… Y mientras hablaba con San… Y en el teatro. Y cuando regresé… Y ahora. Fue una buena decisión para despistar, pero… la verdad es que cuando acepté solo tenía claro que jamás voy a dejarte… por nada._

_Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia._

_- ¿Es una promesa?_

_- Es un juramento_ - Confirmó sonriendo tristemente - _Pensé en romper el cheque pero ¡Es mucho dinero! Puedo viajar… no sé, como… ¡Un millón de veces! Para verte-verlas._

_- Me gusta la idea._

_- Pero son seis horas de viaje… Y es probable que no pueda ir con la frecuencia que querré._

_- No es probable. Es un hecho_ – Aceptó con amargura.

_- También puedo… Contratar al abogado más caro de Estados Unidos para que te ayude a recuperar a Beth._

_- Seguramente papá le ofrece el triple._

_- Me encanta tu optimismo, de verdad._

_- Además _– Continuó ignorando el sermón -_ No puedes recuperar lo que nunca ha sido tuyo._

- _Beth es TU hija, Lucy. No es tu hermanita, no es una muñequita que te compraron. Eres su mamá, eres a quien más necesita, créelo. Eres excelente…_

_- Permíteme cuestionar eso. Una madre 'excelente' no tiene nada que pensar cuando le hacen elegir entre sus hijos y cualquier otra cosa… o persona. Primero los hijos, luego lo demás._

_- No estaría con alguien que piense lo contrario._

_- Te elegí a ti, Rachel._

_- ¿Dónde estás ahora, Lucy? _– Quinn resopló y fue su única respuesta -_Yo solo fui el impulso que necesitabas. Era cuestión de horas para que comenzaras a llorar por tu hija… Lo sé._

_- De ser por mí estaría allá en este momento. No te engañes._

_- Esa sensación pasará cuando estés con Beth. Cuando te levantes con ella, cuando la lleves a clases, cuando la busques… Yo te he visto Lucy, yo sé quién eres cuando estás con ella. No te engañes tú… No dejes que las circunstancias te engañen. No olvides… Hace casi un año conocí a una mujer que se negaba a ser feliz porque su hija no era feliz, nadie me convencerá de que esa mujer no es una excelente madre…_

_- No quiero discutir sobre eso ahora._

_- Perfecto, yo tampoco._

Ambas suspiraron al unísono, descargando así su frustración.

_- Cuando papá me habló del cheque, supe que tenías un plan._

_- Ya te dije, no lo tenía… soy muy buena improvisando. Improvisando, entre otras cosas _– Bromeó –_ ¿A quién engaño? Soy muy buena para todo, es la verdad._

_- Eso no está en discusión, Rachel Berry._

_- ¿No dudaste de mí ni por un segundo? Dime la verdad, Lucy_

_- Ya te lo dije, fue… extraño. Pero me pediste que confíe en ti y es lo que pretendo hacer mientras esté lejos_

_- ¿Solo mientras estés lejos?_

_- Bueno, sobre todo ahora que estaré lejos. ¿Mejor?_

_- Mmm - _Hizo sentir su supuesta duda_ - Es aceptable._

_- Ciegamente, Rachel - _Se sinceró Quinn en un susurro _- Ciegamente. Seré el puto ser…_

_- No digas groserías_

_- …más optimista de este planeta y sus alrededores. No dudaré de ti ni un segundo, te lo prometo_

_- Y no prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir, Fabray - _Rachel se levantó de su asiento y caminó lejos del alcance de las opiniones de Santana. La chica había regresado con todo el ánimo de seguir haciendo de las suyas_ - Con tu mejor esfuerzo me conformo – _Aseguró tomando asiento en los escalones de la entrada.

_- Sé que soy especialista en demostrar lo contrario pero yo siempre he confiado en ti, Rach_

_- ¿Y tus celos?_

- _Siguen allí… y sé que me seguirán hasta la tumba pero…_ - Volvió a suspirar. Lo haría sin control durante cada encuentro telefónico - _Ciegamente, Rachel. Así voy a confiar. No pienso gastar mi tiempo en dudas ni en escuchar lo que tengan que decir los demás sobre ti… sobre lo nuestro._

_- ¿Y si te llevan pruebas de mis traiciones e infidelidades?_

_- Mmm, déjame pensar_ – Usó varios segundos para crear expectación -_ Hasta que tú lo admitas… creeré que son pruebas fabricadas, ¿Te gusta?_

_- Jajaja, ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, Lucy?_

_- Eso dicen_

_- Una respuesta romántica y encantadora para todo_

_- Ehh… mmm… bueeeno, depende_

_- Apuesto que eso solo lo digo yo_

_- Seguro que sí_

_- Espero que sí_

_- Es así_

_- Mmm, esto me gusta Lucy… Suena como si tuviera luz verde para portarme mal._

_- Pues… No. No tienes luz verde para eso, Berry. Ahora más que nunca te tienes que portar bien porque el corazón de esta idiota enamorada se quedó contigo… Debes tener consideración, no puedes maltratarlo mucho._

Rachel elevó su rostro al cielo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería volver a llorar, su cabeza aún dolía por las veces anteriores.

_- Lo tomaré en cuenta_ - Dijo por fin regresando a la conversación - _No llores, Lucy._

_- No llores tú._

_- No lo hago, Lucy. La verdad es que no me haces tanta falta._

_- ¿Rachel?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te adoro, mi enana. Te extraño… No te imaginas cuánto._

_- ¿Tan rápido? -_ Contestó tras varios segundos

_- Te sorprendería saber lo rápido que fue… _– Murmuró escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la morena -_ Solo puedo compararlo con el tiempo que tardé en enamorarme de un cadáver pequeñito y molestoso_

_- ¡Lucy! _

_- Esa risa es música para mis oídos… Y una tortura porque no puedo besarte_

_- Lucy…_

_- Pero mi león está haciendo un buen trabajo, por ahora._

_- No te vi salir con él y pensé que lo habías dejado _- La morena pronunció su labio inferior y se sonrojó bajando el tono de su voz hasta casi no poder escucharse –_ Íbamos a tener una discusión por eso._

_- ¿Y luego una noche completita de sexo de reconciliación?_

_- Te llevaste tu bolso con la portátil y ahora no tengo una para nuestras citas_ – Recordó con la intención de desviar el tema.

_- Lo sé. Mi error… No pensé en eso hasta que estuve aquí. Pero no importa, ahora tienes dinero para comprar una_

_- Cierto… Y puedo comprar una mejor que esa_ - Volvió a reír con picardía - _¿Ya hay una nueva Mac?_

_- ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! Nunca pensé que una Mac sería suficiente para aplacar tu tristeza por no estar conmigo._

_- ¿Has visto los comerciales, Lucy? ¡Una Mac puede con todo!_

_- Jajaja, ¡Tonta! Te extraño, no paro de extrañarte__…_ no pararé de hacerlo hasta tenerte conmigo.

_- No te preocupes, no habrá tiempo para eso… Te voy a atacar más que cuando estabas aquí._

_- Espero que cumpla su palabra, Señorita Berry._

_- Señora… de Fabray. Tengo un anillo que lo comprueba._

_- Mi señora… La extraño muchísimo._

_- Y yo a ti_

_- Bieeeeen _- Ovacionó infantilmente - _¡Por fin!_

_- ¿Por fin, qué?_

_- Por fin te quitas la armadura y admites que me extrañas._

_- Hay ciertas intensidades que prefiero ahorrarme por hoy._

_- Lo odio. Haces mal._

_- No quiero terminar llorando desesperadamente contigo, por ti. Y eso es lo que va a pasar si te digo todas las cosas que estoy sintiendo…_

_- Quiero escucharte, ¡Te exijo que lo hables conmigo!_

_- Y acataré tus exigencias pero no ahora, ¿Me dijiste que estás en un teléfono público?_

_- Sí… Russel sigue en casa. Le dije que necesitaba caminar._

_- ¿Tú? ¿Caminar? ¿Sin mi? __…_¿Te creyó?

_- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Es normal, soy una chica muy activa._

_- Una chica que prefiere hacer dieta y no ejercicios_

_- Shhhh… No me gusta ese tema. Me creyó porque le dije que necesitaba estar lejos de él porque no soporto su presencia, ¿Feliz?_

_- No. No te pases con él, Lucy. Se estaban llevando bien._

_- Y el acuerdo de paz terminó anoche, Rachel Berry._

_- Es tu papá, Lucy… Entiendo que estés enojada pero no te pases de la raya. El cree que lo que hace lo hace por tu bien._

_- No le importa mi felicidad. Y fin del tema… ¿Ya te dije que tendré niñera?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Shelby estará con nosotras a tiempo completo. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sí… Esto ya estaba preparado, Rach. Papá supo lo nuestro hace días._

_- ¿Cómo? __…¿Shelby?_

_- No__… No. _Cuando San y yo fuimos a preguntar qué rayos hay que hacer para casarse, nos encontramos con una abogada amiga de mi papá que…

_- ¿Le dijiste que te ibas a casar? _- Preguntó alcanzando un tono extremadamente agudo -_ ¿Estás loca, Quinn?_

_- ¡No! ¡Yo no dije nada! Imagino que preguntó_ – Frunció su ceño - _No sé amor, siempre te he dicho que en Lima todo se sabe… Me encontré con alguien de Lima y todo se supo. Lógica sencilla._

_- Ya. Muy sencillo._

_- Papá no lo creía__…__ pero _esperó el par de días para que todo coincidiese con el viaje de mamá y Frannie, ¡Qué retorcido! 

_- ¡El viaje! ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo, ¡Están de viaje!_

_- Sí, de viaje. Pensé que otra vez… Ya sabes._

_- Yo también pensé que estábamos solas._

_- De lo que quiero que hables no hablas y el tema que evito tratar, te parece uno muy bueno. __Interesante comportamiento, Señora de Fabray._

_- You say "yes" _- Cantó Rachel entre risas – _I say "no"… __Llamé a la Señora Judy desde el departamento y como no me contestaba pensé que tu papá le había dicho lo del dinero y… Bueno, ya sabes, eso no me deja bien parada._

_- Es cierto. No te deja bien parada._

_- No quiero ese dinero, Lucy. Sí quiero mi Mac – _Volvió a reír_ – Pero no quiero el dinero._

_- No lo uses… pero no se lo puedes regresar a su dueño._

_- ¿Tu lo quieres? _

_- De quererlo… claro que lo quiero pero… no sé_

_- ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- No sé, vamos a pensarlo mejor, ¿Vale?_

_- Vale_

_- Te amo, ¿Ya te lo había dicho?_

_- Varias veces_

_- ¿Y "te extraño"?_

_- También_

_- También, ¿Qué? ¿También te lo dije o también me extrañas?_

_- También te amo… Y también te extraño._

_- ¿Y me quieres besar? Porque yo me estoy muriendo de ganas… Y contra esas ganas no puede mi León_

_- Jajaja, ¿Quieres hablar con San?_

_- ¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo?_

_- No quiero que estés mucho tiempo más parada allí, solita… Compra rápido un móvil_

_- Mañana lo haré… Y no te preocupes, ya hay un poco más de movimiento. No estoy tan sola, podemos seguir hablando._

_- Te paso a San. Compra el móvil. Te amo mucho - _Se despidió rápidamente entregando el móvil a su dueña antes de lanzarse a la cama a llorar dramáticamente, enterrada en la almohada.

Santana saludó con rpidez y se sentó muy cerca de Rachel, acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

_- ¡Hey, rubia idiota! Te jodieron el romance, ¿No? - _Cuestionó causando otra intensa oleada de llanto en su acompañante._ 'Animal'_ se reprochó mentalmente.

_- ¿Puedes ser menos TU mientras estés con ella?_

_- Intentaré_

_- ¿Está llorando?_

_- Como una Magdalena_

_- Maldita sea. Odio a mi papá, ¡Lo odio!_

_- ¿Qué esperabas? Al hecho de que eres gay, añádele que lo engañaste y lograste que Judy también lo hiciera. Debe estar pensando que todos jugaron con él y un Fabray siempre tiene el control, ¿O no?_

_- Sí_

_- Seguro Judy resuelve todo… Aunque no quiso atender ninguna llamada de Rachel, tienes que explicarle lo del dinero._

_- Mamá y Frannie están de viaje, no saben nada… Si ha tratado de comunicarse con nosotras a lo mejor te llama a en cualquier momento__…_ a no ser que Russel le haya contado y… No sé, tendré que esperar.

_- ¿Y Beth?_

_- ¡Ay, San!_

_- ¿Qué significa 'Ay San'? -_ Preguntó llamando la atención de la morena

_- Shhhh cállate, ¡Que no te escuche Rachel!_

_- Vale, sí, ya se que odias a tu papá - _Fingió rodando sus ojos. Rachel volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada _- Pero háblame de Beth_

_- Papá quiso buscarla pero yo… yo no tuve valor para verla. Ayer, cuando Russel me hizo elegir entre ella y Rachel yo… yo preferí estar con Rachel. Volví a elegir mi vida por encima de la de mi hija, soy un ser despr…_

_- Y aquí vamos otra vez con la misma historia de siempre - _Interrumpió con enojo, apartándose de Rachel_ - No eres un ser despreciable, Quinn, ¡Ya basta con eso! Deja de hacerte la víctima y ma-du-ra. Eso si te hace falta: Madurar, ¡Vamos Quinn! ¿Todavía es un secreto para ti que eres una completa idiota? _

_- ¡Hey!_

_- ¿Quieres que te recuerde como te comportaste cuando murió Hiram?_

_- No_

_- ¿Dudas de tu amor por Rachel?_

_- ¡No!_

_- Porque recuerdo perfectamente que la ignoraste durante horas en el hospital y que luego casi la dejas regresar sola a casa, ¿Porque no la amas? No, ¿Por idiota inmadura? Si. Lo mismo pasó con Beth. No le des más vueltas, CRECE y disfruta de tu hija, ¡Maldita sea!_

_- Ok _– Murmuró.

_- No me hagas viajar sólo para patearte el trasero y destrozarte la cara de rubia sin cerebro._

_- Rachel no quiere usar el dinero… Pero yo no quiero que viva allí._

Santana sonrió maliciosamente y regresó a la cama acomodándose junto a Rachel y, para sorpresa de ésta, se abrazó a su cintura

_- ¿Te da miedo que disfrute demasiado de mis encantos? Para tu información la estoy abrazando… muy rico, y voy a dormir toda la noche así con ella, ¡Es tan cómodo! Parece un peluchito. Britt tiene razón, ¡Es tan pequeñita y suave!_

- ¡Santana! - Rachel se quejó intentando alejarse

- ¡Bien, enana! Justo como a mí me gusta, ¡Que me den pelea!

_- Suéltala Santana, ¡No seas infantil! No quiero que esté allí porque no soportaría escuchar que la bruja de tu casera le grita o la insulta como a ti_

_- ¡Ay! ¡Tan linda Lucy! Tan preocupada por su prójimo - _Jugó con ambas. Para el momento Rachel había optado por acurrucarse en su pecho_ - No te preocupes que la enana ya se la ganó… Ya sabes, como a todos, menos a Russel._

_- Estás insoportable. Mejor hablamos después… Cuida mucho a Rachel._

_- No soy niñera. Ella se sabe cuidar sola._

_- Pórtate bien._

_- Yo me porto como me de la gana, mamá… ¿Ya te dije que tu novia y yo vamos a dormir abrazadas y que, seguramente, una noche de estas me aprovecharé de ella? Tal vez hagamos un trío con Britt._

_- Adiós _- Finalizó la rubia cortando violentamente la llamada.

- ¿Se enojó?

- Mmmm, ¡Nah!

Rachel secó su rostro con sus manos, en vano, porque lo bañaría nuevamente en cuestión de segundos.

- Ven aquí, RuPaul - Propuso la latina ofreciéndole sus brazos otra vez - Prometo no abusar de ti está noche

Rachel sonrió y volvió a refugiarse en ella

- Eres una tonta, San

- Eso dice el colectivo

- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que dure esto?

- ¿Toda la noche?

- ¡San!

- ¿Tan mala compañía soy?

- Jajaja no San, eres una de las mejores compañías. No me quejo.

- Así me gusta

- Me refería a esta situación absurda con Lucy. Tengo miedo_…_

- ¿Miedo? - Preguntó obligándola a levantar su rostro para quedar frente a frente - ¿Miedo de qué? Mis representados no pueden tener miedo de nada.

- Volveremos a ocultar lo nuestro y caeremos en el mismo círculo… Nos ocultamos, morimos de miedo, nos descubren, Russel nos aleja… ¿Pero acaso hay otra salida? - Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos - ¿Por cuanto tiempo tendremos que viajar seis horas para vernos solo por un día o por unas horas? ¿Cuando volveremos a dormir juntas? ¿Cuanto tiempo soporta una relación así? ¿Funciona una relación así?

Santana arrugó su frente y trató de responder con firmeza cada una de esas preguntas.

No pudo hacerlo como quería.

- No pienses en eso ahora, enana. Funcionará.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy segura. Funcionará.


	50. La vida sigue

The show must go on! Gracias por la paciencia, es demasiado mi descaro :( ¡Culpo a Dianna y sus "soon"! Ella es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir :') Aún así, gracias a los "Rise and Shine" de Lea, el próximo capítulo no tardará en llegar (creo).

* * *

Desde pequeña, Judy Motta se caracterizó por una ambición particular: Deseaba una familia enorme y perfecta, un príncipe azul como compañero de vida y tres o cuatro niños envidiables en físico y en comportamiento. Se juraba a sí misma que lucharía por conseguir y conservar esa magnífica imagen que recreaba en su mente y se repetía hasta el cansancio que la felicidad sería real y no llena de apariencias tal como lo había aprendido de sus padres.

Todo esto se cumplió… A medias.

A los 18 conoció a su príncipe azul, algo testarudo y un poco malhumorado pero romántico y soñador; Russel también deseaba una familia ejemplo y un gran número de hijos, pero a duras penas dieron vida a dos hermosas niñas que le costaron a Judy varios años de oraciones, tratamientos y tristezas que resultaron poco en cuanto las tuvo en sus manos. La felicidad, tal como se lo prometió un día, era real a pesar de los altos y bajos. La felicidad era real aunque las tontas discusiones que imaginaba con sus hijos fueron cambiadas por fuertes discusiones con una sola de ellas y las comunes y saludables discusiones de pareja se combinaban con funciones de arbitraje: Para Judy siempre fue un desafío mediar entre Quinn y Russel.

En cada momento crucial de la relación de ambos, la Señora Fabray se reprochaba por no haber combatido contra todas las señales que le indicaban que la menor de sus hijas sería la versión femenina de su padre: Sus ganas de tener siempre la razón, su ímpetu para ejercer su voluntad, su capacidad de manipular a su antojo, su movimiento de cejas, su altanería… hasta el atractivo gesto de peinar su cabello con descontrol siempre que los nervios la consumían.

Orgullo y pesadilla de Russel. Orgullo y temor para ella.

En algún momento sintió que las lecciones llegaban demasiado tarde… pero nunca es demasiado tarde.

En silencio, colaboró a su manera: Convenció a Russel de darle un poco de libertad lejos de aquel pueblo que definitivamente no estaba hecho para ella. Ocultó cada "fallo" que llegaba a oídos de las refinadas señoras de sociedad con quienes había tenido que relacionarse a lo largo de los años y mantuvo a su marido lejos de los rumores de su gusto por las mujeres.

Judy era fiel defensora de cada intento de Quinn por tener a Beth, incluso calló con diversión al ver como escapaba con ella en una de sus fugaces visitas… Para su desdicha, ninguna de las acciones de su hija resultó tal como le hubiese gustado.

En Canadá, como siempre, la lucha de poderes fue intensa. Entre la delirante furia de Quinn y la mudez decepcionada de su marido, Judy perdió la paz que tanto la caracterizaba. Y una vez más fue sorprendida por las resoluciones de sus dos amadas calamidades: Russel estaba dispuesto a llegar al divorcio si seguía dándole la espalda y Quinn no tenía intención de recibir su ayuda. Padre e hija acordaron sin palabras y con firmeza obligarla a quedarse fuera de la situación.

¡Malditas semejanzas!

- Años tras años reprochándome porque, según tú, siempre estoy en tu contra… y ahora esto. De verdad no te entiendo Quinn, ¡Qué difícil eres! ¿Quieres que me haga a un lado como si nada estuviese pasando?

- Sí mamá, eso es lo que quiero.

- Es ilógico, es… contradictorio, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

- No te metas en esto, mamá – Suplicó tomando asiento alrededor de una pequeña mesa - Aunque… aunque sinceramente creo que lo mejor para ti es que te deshagas del ogro que tienes por esposo – Judy rodó sus ojos. Para ella Russel no era un ogro, simplemente no era el ser más inteligente o amable cuando las cosas escapaban de su voluntad – Son demasiados años de matrimonio, son… son años soportando lo insoportable – Judy abrió su boca para alegar lo contrario, pero calló sentándose frente a ella - No quiero que eso termine por mí. No voy a pagarle a Russel con la misma moneda y mucho menos si te afecta… Y sé que te afecta porque, con ésta excepción, eres como una especie de idio… un poco débil, cuando se trata de él, ¿Qué? Lo dije con respeto, ¡Lo juro! – Exclamó al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer.

- No sé si darte las gracias por pensar en mí (a tu manera) o reprenderte por todo lo demás

- Lo primero estaría bien, Judy – Bromeó con rostro serio, conteniendo su traviesa sonrisa – Habló de divorcio y nunca antes lo había hecho, ¡Quiere llevarse a Beth! ¡Sin ti!

-¿De verdad crees que es capaz de hacerlo? Tu papá está amenazando con lo primero que se le ocurre, Quinn, pero todo quedará en eso: Amenazas.

- No amenazó con traerme aquí. Lo hizo.

- Exacto, lo hizo… Con chantajes, cosa que repruebo totalmente, ¡Y habrá consecuencias! Que se olvide de aquello por un buen tiempo

- Uuuy, ¡Mamá! ¡Que asco! Hay cosas que los hijos preferimos no saber

- Y hay cosas que una madre prefiere no saber pero le toca saber porque la novia de su hija siempre habla de más o porque su hija es una descarada

- ¿De qué hablábamos?

- De los chantajes que ustedes apoyaron creyendo tonterías en lugar de esperar… Chantajes que hizo Russel de la manera más cobarde justo cuando yo no estaba… Pero ya estoy.

- Súper Judy al recate… ¿Desde cuándo?

- Te sorprendería saberlo – Confesó con tono triste logrando sensibilizarla, ¿Hasta cuándo subestimaría a su madre? Judy estaba plagada de buenas intenciones. Y como una revelación, pensó que a lo mejor en el pasado ella misma no había hecho nada para merecer su apoyo… O tal vez solo fue demasiado difícil tomar partido entre el amor de su vida y una de sus hijas.

Quinn se compadeció, la posición mediadora de Judy nunca había sido fácil.

- Perdóname, mamá.

- Olvídalo.

- De verdad, perdóname. Es admirable ver como nos soportas. Yo no podría.

- Debes aprender a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, Quinn. Debes trabajar con tu paciencia… A lo mejor con un poquito de paciencia habrías pensado mejor y estarías en NY con tu chica y no aquí… Entiendo que Rachel haya creído las palabras de tu papá pero ¿Tú? ¿Tan mala es la imagen que tienes de él?

- Al principio no le creí… No sé. Pensé que algo haría, entré en pánico.

- Y si a eso le sumamos tu visión oscura de las cosas, tenemos el par de días en los que no paraste de llorar

- Ya pasó. La vida sigue y el show debe continuar. Es esa la actitud, ¿No?

- Russel se siente inseguro. El ve esta situación como si todo hubiese escapado de sus manos, ¿Entiendes?

- El problema no es que amenace. El problema es que lo ha repetido unas trescientas veces. El problema es que me eche en cara el resto de mi vida que finalmente, por mi culpa, se destruyó su familia perfecta.

- ¿Ha insinuado eso?

- ¡Siempre, mamá!

- Tu papá jamás diría algo así.

- ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

- Creo que estás malinterpretando.

- Como digas – Quinn respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar - Rachel tiene la absurda idea de que solo hay que darle tiempo… Da risa, ¿No? Jamás lo aceptará.

- Creo que las ideas de Rachel respecto a Russel nunca serán tan absurdas… Contigo funcionan.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó levantando una de sus cejas - ¡Yo no soy como Russel! Si no quieres que esta paz termine, no vuelvas a insinuarlo.

- Y ahí está. Ceja arriba, una amenaza… – Judy contuvo la risa al ver como Quinn deformaba su rostro y tragaba saliva antes de pasar una mano por su cabello –…y eso. - Le fue inevitable lanzar una pequeña carcajada y obligar a su hija a volver frente a ella. Ese día regresaría a su ciudad y pensaba aprovechar el tiempo en algo más que divertidas discusiones por parecidos indeseados – Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Rachel en que Russel necesita tiempo, creo que esta "separación" no es necesaria. Tampoco es necesario volver a mentir. Tu papá no va a llevarse a Beth y definitivamente no puede amenazarme con el divorcio. Contrario a lo que tú crees, yo no soy una de sus hijas, ni soy Shelby para recibir reprimendas o instrucciones. Sé que hice mal ocultándole cosas pero él es tan… tan él que me obliga a repensar todo antes de actuar. Yo sé que él no está bien con esto, Quinn. Russel también está sufriendo.

- Lo dudo mucho… ¿Sabes qué? No te pondré otra vez en esa situación. Ni siquiera te voy a informar qué hago con Rachel ni cuándo… No tendrás nada que ocultarle. Le dijiste que usaríamos su dinero para vernos y no te creyó. Si quieres dile que nos seguiremos viendo, tampoco te creerá – Levantó sus hombros con desinterés - Que siga así, negándose a la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón para seguir cada una en un país? ¿Por qué simplemente no regresas a tu vida? ¿Discutieron?

- No, para nada – Sonrió con cierto aire de arrogancia y humedeció sus labios como si así pudiera saborear sus besos – Nosotras estamos bien, cada día mejor.

- Si es por Beth, allí es donde entro yo. Si crees que Russel es capaz de cumplir alguna de las tonterías que ha dicho, yo te garantizo que nada de eso va a suceder. Te puedes ir tranquila, confía en mí. Todo seguirá como antes de este triste y extraño episodio.

- No quiero más amenazas. No quiero más miedos mamá, no quiero actuar como una niña para no ser tratada como una niña… Quiero que Russel me respete. Yo… Yo cierro los ojos y me veo en el departamento como una adolescente escapada a la que su papi va a buscar para castigar y alejarla de su amorcito de secundaria – Sus ojos se empañaron por el recuerdo – No soy una adolescente y Rachel no es un amor de secundaria. Papá cree que ella me manipula, que Santana me manipula, que Beth me manipula… él cree que todos pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran… como lo hace él. Papá se siente con el derecho de manejar mi vida porque yo le he dado ese derecho… Ya no más, mamá. Yo le voy a demostrar de una vez por todas quién soy.

- Suena… serio.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te pedí que hablaras con él para que me dejase estar con Beth los fines de semana y en vacaciones?

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Te dije que tenías que demostrarle que ya no eras una niña y que para eso necesitabas comportarte como una adulta y enfrentarlo tú sola.

- Eso intento hacer de una vez por todas.

- Desde mi punto de vista, es lo que has venido haciendo todo este tiempo. A paso lento, pero estás en el camino.

- ¿Qué clase de camino? Lo tenía a él. Conseguí un trabajo, sí, pero seguía viviendo de su dinero, en su departamento… tenía su apoyo. Ya no quiero nada de eso.

- Esta también es su casa. Y el dinero que usarán para sus encuentros, es su dinero – Recordó.

- Lamentablemente no puedo prescindir de la casa por ahora, pero Rachel abrió una cuenta y depositó allí el cheque que papá le dio. No lo tocaremos y no lo vamos a regresar. Va a ser para Beth – Judy abrió sus ojos con un ligero toque de asombro – Rachel dice que está ganando más de lo que alguna vez soñó, yo creo que no está ganando mucho, pero ella insiste en poder pagar sus boletos cuando venga… Que no tiene nada más en qué gastar. La extraño… Extraño a Rachel como no tienes idea… Y cada vez que la veo o la escucho me provoca llorar como cuando me quitaron el auto – Ambas sonrieron – Nos extrañamos a horrores, queremos estar juntas, por supuesto, pero esto no está mal… Ella está trabajando en lo suyo, vendrá cuando pueda, yo iré cuando sea necesario, estamos en contacto todo el tiempo… Esto no será para siempre pero por ahora yo estoy feliz con Beth y creo que ella está feliz conmigo

- Lo está

- Anoche me preguntó si dormiría aquí solo por esta semana, ya sabes, mientras ustedes están y le prometí que nunca más volverá a pasar sus noches en el colegio, ¡No te imaginas su carita, mamá! No voy a cambiar eso ahora… Y no, no voy regresar a NY y voy a dejar a Shelby a cargo… Quiero la custodia de Beth. Voy a tener la custodia de mi hija… Esperaremos que termine el año escolar y ya veremos qué hacer con eso, con nosotras, con Russel.

- Creo que ya estoy entendiendo

- Y Rachel piensa que no está bien someterla a tantos cambios. Ya sabes, ya no está interna pero ese colegio es como su vida. Vico es como su vida – Rió – Es distinto si en estos meses se va haciendo la idea de una mudanza, de otro ambiente, otros amigos, ¿No crees?

- Absolutamente, hija – El silencio llenó el espacio por un par de minutos – Viéndolo de esa forma, creo que no necesitan mi ayuda, ¿No?

- Tal vez cuando vaya a luchar por ella… Por ahora solo te necesito a ti, como siempre… Me basta saber que estás, incluso si permaneces del lado del ogro – Judy supo que era un cumplido, pero no respondió a él.

- Sé que me dirás que Rachel tiene muchísimo que ver con todo esto pero no quiero desestimar tus logros. Estoy muy, muy, muy orgullosa de ti, estoy muy feliz de que quieras hacer esto

- Yo estoy sorprendida. ¡Esta vez sí, mamá! Me siento como cuando acepté que estaba jodida y enamorada. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Judy levantó su índice antes de liberar un pensamiento – Si vamos a sacarle provecho a todo el llanto y toda la furia Fabray que he tenido que soportar estos días y si todo esto se centra en el bienestar de Beth, sí voy a intervenir en algo. Y quiero que, por favor, confíes en mí y te dejes llevar por tu madre por una vez en tu vida.

- ¿En qué? No me asustes mamá… Yo voy a mi ritmo.

- ¡Tonterías! No seas cobarde. En este momento voy a entrar allí – Señaló la puerta cerrada del despacho – Y voy a interrumpir la serie de instrucciones locas que Russel le está dando a Shelby, ¿Sabías que le ofrecieron un cargo en el Departamento de Música de la Universidad de Richmond?

- No, ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un par de semanas nos habló de eso

- ¿Por qué yo no sabía?

- Porque nunca preguntas por ella

- Ella nunca pregunta por Rachel, ¿Nos va a dejar?

- Mmm, no lo sé. No creo que Russel lo permita. Lo de la Universidad es algo que requiere unos tres días de su tiempo, no más. Puede hacer las dos cosas… Igual desde que se te ocurrió venir cada fin de semana es como un poco tonto que también esté, ¿No crees? – Indagó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

- ¿Estás loca? No sé qué sería de nosotras dos sin Shelby

- Justo la respuesta que esperaba

- Beth es fuerte y ¡Discute mucho conmigo, mamá!

- No dejes que se repita la historia – Ordenó seriamente – Tienes que establecer reglas ahora que todavía puedes. No solo tienes la tarea de ganar el respeto de tu padre, también tienes que ganarte el respeto de tu hija. Por eso decidí que voy a intervenir, ¡Sin peros!

Quinn frunció su ceño y sus labios.

- En serio, me estás asustando.

- Russel está apelando a sus años de amistad para que Shelby rechace ese trabajo. Me puedo imaginar su discurso_ 'No nos puedes dejar en este momento tan crucial ¡Eres parte de la familia!'_ No es la primera vez que lo hace. Hemos discutido mucho por eso

- Es patético

- Pero Shelby siempre cae, es… es increíble como Russel siempre consigue todo

- ¿Crees que tengan algo?

- No, ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Calma! El ogro es tuyo, ya entendí

- Shelby siempre ha tenido una conexión especial con Beth… Creo que supe la razón cuando descubrimos lo de Rachel, ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! – Afirmó levantándose - No voy a permitir que Russel siga desordenando vidas arrepintiéndose cuando sea demasiado tarde… Shelby va a tomar ese empleo y tú… tú prepárate porque vas a saber lo que es ser mamá – Finalizó dejándola sin habla, con la boca ligeramente abierta, un beso en la mejilla y viendo como desaparecía dentro del despacho donde se definirían más situaciones para su futuro.

* * *

Dos golpes en la puerta de su camerino interrumpieron su cambio de vestuario.

- ¡Soy yo! – Escuchó Rachel del otro lado.

Terminó de vestirse rápidamente y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Clai!

- Hola – Respondió ella atontada intentando frenar sus ganas de perder la cabeza gritándole su verdad de una vez por todas – Ehhh… Los chicos… Quiero decir, nosotros, todos…

- ¿Sí?

- Lo siento – Sacudió su cabeza - Se me enredaron las palabras.

- Pude notarlo, Señorita Meller… Eso no puede sucederle a una actriz de teatro de su categoría – Bromeó ocasionando la risa de su compañera - ¿Hay fiesta? ¿Van a salir? – Era lo típico.

- Sí… Vamos. Vine a invitarte y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Rachel arrugó su cara anticipando la negativa.

- Admiro tu ímpetu pero tendrás que aceptar mi _'no'_ absoluto e irrevocable – Aseguró sentándose sobre el enorme sofá que adornaba su espacio. Ordenaba algunas de las cosas que llevaría en su bolso - No tengo ánimo festivo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Claro, Clai! Siéntate – Sugirió siguiendo con su tarea luego de palmear un lado del sofá

- Gracias, Rachel

- Me da risa que siempre me preguntes si puedes pasar aunque vengamos juntas o estemos así, como ahora… No sé, pero creo que si estamos hablando, lo normal es que pases, ¿No? – Claire se sonrojó y Rachel rió internamente. Era cómico causar eso en ella… Seguramente su hermosa Quinn vivió situaciones así durante la mayor parte de su vida – Somos amigas, Claire. Suéltate un poco.

- Bien. La próxima vez entro sin pedir permiso… Y si te encuentro en una situación comprometedora, no tendrás derecho a reclamar, ¡Tú lo quisiste!

- No, no… Tocas la puerta yo respondo y en cuanto la abra, pasas sin preguntar. El tocar la puerta y esperar que yo responda es necesario.

- Vale… Tocar y esperar.

- Exacto… Yo ya terminé acá – Cerró su bolso enfrentándose a Claire directamente por primera vez desde que la chica llegó - ¿Salimos? Tengo algo de prisa.

- Entonces tu no es un no, como… NO.

- Sí. No quiero salir hoy.

- Ni ayer, ni hace dos días…

- Estos niños de hoy no paran. Siempre están pensando en festejar algo… Y los años pesan, yo ya no estoy para esas cosas – Dramatizó.

- Eres tan linda – Claire dejó escapar el pensamiento en voz alta, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato – Eh…

- Si, todos me lo dicen.

Para el momento, Rachel también se había sonrojado. El silencio y las miradas que no encontraban lugar comenzaron a incomodarla enormemente. Quería hablar pero no sabía qué decir, ¿Debía decir algo más? ¿Qué haría Quinn? ¿Qué estaría haciendo la rubia mientras ella conversaba con una chica que sentía evidente debilidad por ella? ¿Y Beth? ¿Russel y Judy ya estarían camino al aeropuerto? ¿Shelby había aceptado finalmente ser la sombra de su chica? ¿Las decisiones que tomaron durante noches anteriores fueron las correctas? ¿De verdad soportaría siete largos meses sin Quinn teniendo la posibilidad de olvidar todo y tenerla con ella? Sí, sí podía soportarlos, Beth lo valía. Siete meses no son nada. Se verían pronto, las videollamadas estaban haciendo su trabajo, todo iría bien… Era una transición necesaria.

- ¿Rachel?

- ¿Sí? Perdona, Claire. ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. Solo pensaba.

- Hace rato me dijiste que somos amigas, ¿Puedo usar eso en tu contra? Dime qué te pasa.

- Nada.

- No te creo. Ya son muchos meses viéndote a diario… Viéndolos. Somos como una pequeña familia. Por lo menos así me gusta verlo.

- A mí también – Confesó con sinceridad

- Soy muy observadora y puedo notar cuando a uno de ustedes le pasa algo. Sé que te pasa algo… Hace varios días que no eres mi Rachel

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu Rachel?

- Es una expresión. _Nuestra Rachel_ es la que no se pierde ninguna reunión, la que discute con Benjamin por casi todo, la que está siempre atenta, bromeando y llena de electricidad… ¿Sigo?

- No. Ya entendí que sabes que me pasa algo.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¡Vaya! Eres difícil, Rachel Berry

- ¿Difícil yo? - Tuvo que reír - No has tratado con un Fabray – Bromeó sin mucho pensar.

- ¿Fabray es…? ¿Ese no es el apellido de Quinn?

- Lo siento, pensé en voz alta… ¿Los chicos no te estaban esperando?

- Elegante manera de pedirme que me vaya.

- ¡No! No Claire, jajaja no… Fue una pregunta sincera, sin dobles intenciones

- Quedamos en vernos en casa de Michael, así que…

- ¿En casa de Michael? ¡Qué raro!

- Una novedad

- Sí

- Me impresiona tu manera de desviar el tema, ya entendí que no quieres contarme qué te pasa así que no insistiré pero quiero que sepas que en mí tienes una amiga que está dispuesta a escucharte y ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

- Gracias

- Cuando conocí al elenco… cuando te conocí, llamaste de inmediato mi atención y me dije _"Tienes que ser su amiga, Claire"_

- Hay algo… Una situación que me tiene un poco melancólica… Eso me pasa.

- Entiendo… Ya sé que no tienes ánimos para una de nuestras desquiciadas reuniones, ¿Qué me dices de una cena? Solo nosotras. Noche de chicas.

- ¿Noche de chicas? Faltan Meg, Jessica, Tiffani y Mónica

- ¿Y dejar a los chicos sin un poquitín de cordura? No, ¡Jamás! Es impensable… Cena, confesiones, tú, yo… ¿Sí?

- No sé…

- No quiero imaginar cómo será cuando tengas novio

Rachel bufó y rió al mismo tiempo…

- Cenemos en el local de la esquina… Tengo que estar en la residencia en una hora. Tengo un compromiso – Advirtió levantándose para emprender la marcha hacia el sitio.

- ¿Residencia? Juraba que vivías en un departamento con Quinn

- Ya no

- Mmm… Quinn es o era tu roomate, los Fabray son complicados, ahora vives en una residencia… Discutiste con ella y tuviste que mudarte, ¿Es eso?

- Wow! Eres realmente insistente

- Y tú eres un completo misterio – Sentenció sentándose en la mesa que Rachel había elegido

- Vas más o menos bien…

- Ya te dije. Soy muy observadora y estoy alerta

- Bien. Sigue así - Sonrió al camarero y habló - Yo quiero… un batido de fresa, ¿Y tú?

- ¿Solo eso, Rach?

- Solo eso. No tengo apetito.

- Eres un reto, Rachel – Dijo antes de exponer su orden - Siento que jamás terminaré de conocerte – Dijo después.

- Jajaja no es tan así… Aunque Quinn dice lo mismo.

- ¿Que eres un reto?

- Que siente que jamás terminará de conocerme

- Y es tu compañera de piso, eso me hace sentir bien

- Uff… Más que eso – Susurró divertida, sin ser escuchada

- Son muy buenas amigas, ¿Cierto? Siempre la nombras.

- Somos… Somos mucho más que eso

- Como hermanas

- Como novias, me parece

- Ya veo que les gusta bromear con eso – Rachel, sin perder la diversión en sus gestos, negó con la cabeza – Espera, ¿No es broma? – De nuevo negó

- Nada de bromas.

- ¿Son…? ¿Ustedes son…? ¿Tú…? ¿Son novias? ¿¡Tienes novia!? – Exclamó la pregunta en un susurro

- Estamos casadíiiisimas

- Con… con… papel firmado y… Casadas, ¿Casadas?

- Sin papel por ahora, pero casadas, casadas… Como Callie y Arizona. Ya. Fin del misterio.

Claire no sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación. Rachel, su Rachel, estaba casada… ¡Era gay! Bisexual, como mínimo. Tanto tiempo frenando sus novatos impulsos había sido en vano. Aunque Rachel mencionó que estaba casada, así que no fue del todo en vano. Sin embargo, era un matrimonio simbólico… podía hacer su lucha. No, mejor solo continuar por el camino de la amistad. Aunque… No, mejor no.

- ¿Ves lo fácil que es perderte en tus pensamientos?

- Sí

- ¿Qué piensas, Claire?

- No me lo esperaba.

- ¿De verdad? Yo juraba que era algo así como un secreto a voces, ¿No les parece rara nuestra relación? Siempre hablo de ella, usaba su auto, la he llevado a nuestras reuniones…

- Como a tus otras amigas. Todas ellas son un poco extrañas. No parece una sorpresa que bromeen con ser gays.

Rachel no contuvo su risa

- ¿Extrañas?

- La chica latina, la que se presenta como tu representante… ¿Santana?

- ¿Sí?

- A veces parece que se quieren más de la cuenta, como en estos últimos días y a veces parece que se odian. Eso es muy de pareja.

- ¿Odiarse es de pareja?

- Discutir como lo hacen… Eso es un poco de personas que se gustan. Además, se nota que esas discusiones no son gran cosa.

- No lo son.

- Y la chica rubia, la que está un poco loquita

- Britt

- Siempre que pasa por el teatro o va a nuestras fiestas, nos hace un análisis extensivo de tus piernas – Se ruborizó al mencionarlo – Creo que tiene una fijación con ellas

- La tiene

- Y ni hablar de Jess, pero ya todos conocemos a Jess

- Jajaja sí jaja… Tienes razón, todas están locas. Bueno… Britt es Britt, Jess adora enloquecer a Lucy y adora coquetear con cuanta mujer hable, San es muuuuuy protectora y particularmente le encanta "marcar territorio". Eso incluye el territorio de su mejor amiga - Se señaló con sus manos - Yo… ¡Britt y San son novias!

- ¿En serio? Pensé que la combinación era Santana-Jessica… algo así.

- Mmm – Agitó su cabeza - Es bastante complicado.

- ¿Y quién es Lucy?

- Quinn, ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarla Lucy! Lo odia… Excepto cuando lo digo yo porque… Bueno, soy yo.

- Entiendo…

- Lucy no está tan loca ni es extraña. Ella es… es mi Lucy – Una tímida y tierna sonrisa iluminó su rostro y Claire pudo notarlo - Mi novia, mi mejor amiga, la persona que me consiente, que me hace reír… Mi… Algo así como mi todo. Lucy es el amor de mi vida.

- Demasiada información

- _Cuidado con lo que deseas_, suelen decir.

- Muy cierto… Pero, ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amiga. Me gusta saber de ti, así que estoy preparada para más

- ¿Más? Agradezco que no seas periodista, no me gustaría caer en tus manos

- Tengo talento, sería todo un éxito, ¿No crees? Si no se me da como actriz, ya sé a lo que puedo dedicarme.

- Tienes mi apoyo incondicional… Pero ten piedad de mí ante el público.

- Si ya no vives con ella, ¿Están peleadas? ¿Qué pasó?

- Larga historia, para otro día.

- Vale. Mucho por hoy… Gracias por confiar en mí, Rachel.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí

- Quinn es muy afortunada.

- ¡Y yo! No te imaginas cuánto.

La chica suspiró y finalmente se concentró en su plato al cien por ciento. Rachel había terminado su bebida y esperaba pacientemente mientras giraba la conversación en torno a la vida de la otra.

Al ver la hora, Quinn se apresuró en escribir un mensaje.

'_Llegaré tarde a nuestra cita. Tengo mucho que contarte, ¡No te duermas! Te amo, te amo, te amo. Beth y yo te enviamos muuuuchos besos'_

'_Estamos sincronizadas, creo que yo también llegaré tarde. Estoy cenando con Claire, ¡No estés celosa! Te amo, te amo, te aaaaaamo. Besos para las dos'_

- ¿Pasa algo, hija? – Indagó Judy vistiendo su abrigo frente a la puerta de entrada.

- Nada… Cosas que no sucederían si… – Russel entró a escena seguido por Shelby y Beth que hablaba con ella sin parar – Si no tuviese un padre troglodita y con complejo de Hitler – Sentenció elevando el tono de su voz. Russel la ignoró por completo, le dio un beso a la niña y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

- Las espero afuera. Apúrense – Ordenó.

Shelby extendió sus brazos esperando la despedida de Beth y Judy abrazó a su hija quien de inmediato giró para observar a Shelby.

- Sigo pensando que te puedes ir mañana. Son solo, ¿Qué? ¿Cuarenta minutos de camino?

- Más o menos. Pero me cuesta conducir tan temprano - Le regaló un guiño a Judy - No estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

- ¡Llamamos un taxi, Shelby!

- Necesita su auto – Intervino la rubia mayor – Te has quedado sola con Beth antes, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Susurró esperando que la niña no escuchase de más.

- Que van a ser cuatro días completamente solas, mamá – Respondió en el mismo tono - ¡Cuatro días!

- Puedes llamar a Shelby, puedes llamarme…

- La asistencia remota nunca me ha servido

- Tendrá que servirte esta vez

El sonido de la bocina apresuraba el momento

- Me adelantaré – Expresó Shelby pasando su mano sobre la cabecita de Beth - Lo harás bien, Quinn. No te preocupes.

- Estoy con Shelby. Ven bebé, despídete de mamá - Un beso y un abrazo… Y otro más para Quinn que vio la puerta cerrarse frente a su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Beth levantó su ceja observándola con detenimiento

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos quedamos solas, mami

- Nos quedamos solas

- Sin adultos

- Yo soy el adulto

- ¿Quién nos va a regañar? ¿¡Quién nos va a cuidar!?

- ¡Yo!

Beth rió con la mano sobre su boca y caminó feliz hacia el sofá apoderándose del control remoto del televisor. Quinn tomó su laptop y se sentó a su lado. Esperaba ver a Rachel conectada, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para regresar.


	51. Cuatro días

_**So here's what you missed on DBaM: **_Me dio complejo de RIB (Ryan, Ian, Brad) y estoy haciendo locuras que incluyen chat (las líneas comienzan con un nombre en **negrita**), videochat (se muestra igual que una conversación cara a cara), la historia en cada lugar, conversaciones telefónicas _(en cursiva)_… Etc!

Veamos como funciona esto, ¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias por la infinita paciencia (Ya no discutiré por los "pronto" de Lea y Dianna).

¡Ah! No he dormido en todo el día, ¿Podemos decir que cumplí mi palabra y actualicé "mañana" (22-04)?

* * *

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:06pm):** ¡Hola enana! ¿Estás?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:07pm):** ¿Estás?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:09pm):** ¿Estás?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:12pm):** ¿Ahora estás?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:15pm): **¿Y ahora?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:15pm):** ¿Por qué te conectas si no vas a estar?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry (9:18pm):** RAAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL :'(_

_**Rachel B. Berry (12:23pm):** ¡Aquí estoy Lucy!_

_**Rachel B. de Fabray (12:23pm):** LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (L)_

___**Rachel B. de Fabray (12:23pm):** ¿Por qué cambiamos nuestros nombres?_

Rachel escribió rápidamente antes de sentarse frente al computador, aceptar la videollamada y hablar:

- Estaba en la ducha, Lucy. Mira - Cubierta sólo por su diminuta toalla, se levantó y giró lenta y graciosamente para luego volver a sentarse con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Qué tal me veo?

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Hermoooosa como siempre, pero no vas a distraerme con tus encantos, como siempre :)_

- ¿Te distraigo con mis encantos?

_******Lucy Q. de Berry: **Siempre._

- ¿Por qué no me hablas, Lucy?

_******Lucy Q. de Berry: **Cuéntame, ¿Ya regresaste de tu cita con tu otra novia?_

- ¿Cuál de todas? – Rachel mordió su labio inferior pero tuvo que reír al ver la cara de molestia de la rubia – ¡No te enojes, Lucy! Mi nick dice "de Fabray", ¿Lo ves? - Señaló un lugar en la pantalla como si Quinn pudiese ver - Eres la más importante.

___**Lucy Q. de Berry: **_¡Te vi! Lo cambiaste sólo porque el mío dice "de Berry"

_****__**Lucy Q. de Berry:**_ Pero yo lo cambié sólo para que mi papá lo vea y muera de rabia :)

- Peeeero… tu papá nunca se conecta, Lucy

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Algún día lo hará. Y__ después de eso volveré a ser Quinn Fabray. Nada de Berry :)_

- Ya deja la tontería y háblame o me voy. Tengo sueño.

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Si te vas tendremos un problema SERIO._

_**Rachel B. de Fabray: **Te informo que ya tenemos un problema SERIO. Si no me hablas, yo tampoco te hablo._

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Muy madura, SEÑORA de Fabray._

___**Rachel B. de Fabray: **Como tú, SEÑORA de Berry.  
_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Beth está a mi lado viendo TV y no quiero que sepa que su mami se ve en la necesidad de preguntarle a su otra mami por sus otras novias :)_

- Saluda, Beth – Luego de tan profunda declaración de celos, Quinn giró la portátil rápidamente en dirección a su hija (Inteligente manera de cortar la fuerte respuesta de la que se sabía merecedora).

- ¡Hola, Rach! – Exclamó Beth agitando su mano sobre la cámara sin apartar su vista de la pantalla del televisor - Mami y yo nos quedamos solas – Comentó felizmente - Sin adultos - Agregó.

- Lo que me faltaba, ¡Ya deja de decir eso, Bethany!

- No me llames Bethany - Esa orden si merecía abandonar el televisor, cruzar sus miradas y un serio levantamiento de cejas.

Rachel volvió a reír olvidando por completo el desagradable minuto anterior.

- Quítate los audífonos, Lucy. Quiero hablar con Beth.

- No he terminado contigo.

- ¡Vamos! Quiero decirle que la quiero mucho, que la extraño, que…

- Shhh… Beth, Rachel dice que te quiere mucho y que te extraña

- Yo también la quiero… Shhh

- Dice que también… Y creo que en este momento prefiere la televisión antes que cualquier demostración de afecto.

- ¿Por qué están solas, Lucy? ¿Y Shelby?

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Te dije que tenía mucho que contarte pero preferiste una cena con tu enamorada :(_

- ¿Te recuerdo que llegué antes que tú? – Con poca delicadeza, Rachel tomó una de sus cremas y comenzó con su ritual nocturno - ¡Perdóname por querer tomar una ducha mientras esperaba! Además, ya Santana se encargó de hacer una escenita en tu nombre, ¡Qué pena! - Exclamó con posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas -¡Pobre Claire! Gracias a Dios no sabe nada de español.

- ¿Pobre Claire?

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Pobre yo que tengo que compartirte con ella_

- ¡Ah! Y bien por Santana - continuó la rubia - Puedo asegurar que estuvo a la altura de la situación.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, ¡Es una falta de respeto! Claire es mi compañera de trabajo y una buena amiga. Ya hablaré con Santana… ¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo!

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

- No creo que se haya propuesto espantar a Clai porque sí

- ¿Ahora es Clai?

- ¿Sabes qué? Es medianoche Lucy, no quiero hablar de Santana, ni de Claire, ni de celos. No he parado desde las seis de la mañana y mañana tengo ensayo a las siete. Estoy aquí porque quiero mi dosis de cursilerías y no para gastar mis horas de sueño en discusiones tontas.

- ¡Hey! Solo estaba… bromeando - Mintió con poco éxito. Rachel frunció su ceño y volvió a pagar su furia con el indefenso frasco de crema - ¿De qué estábamos hablando, Rach? - Mejor hacerse la desentendida

- De Shelby

- Cierto… Shelby

- Te escucho

- Ehhh… Rach…

- ¿Qué_?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Vístete. Y haz eso luego._

La morena utilizó sus mejores dotes de actriz y se prohibió sonreír. Sin escuchar consejos continuó con su tarea, repasando lentamente el contorno de sus brazos. En un par de minutos se dedicaría a sus piernas… y pensaba tardarse como nunca antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque puede llegar San

- ¿Y?

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Sabes que le gusta mirar mucho_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Espera, "¿Y?" ¿Haces eso frente a ella?_

- Jajaja no, Lucy.

- Recuerda que estás en su habitación.

- Lo sé

- No sabes… Puede llegar acompañada

_____**Lucy Q. de Berry: **_Y no quiero que vean lo que solo puedo ver yo :)

- Santana está con Britt, dudo mucho que regrese. Háblame de Shelby.

- ¿Estás segura de que no va a regresar?

- ¡Sí, amor! – Confirmó con fastidio – No tengo complejo de nudista, no voy por la vida mostrando piel a cualquiera… No en situaciones normales - Aclaró antes de escuchar alguna mención a cierta escena de la obra en la que participaba - ¿Más tranquila?

Quinn no pensaba responder a eso.

- A Shelby le… le ofrecieron un empleo en una universidad. Y se fue desde hoy… Tiene que estar mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Eso significa que ya no trabajará para ustedes?

- Sí y no. Vendrá, por supuesto, sabes que no puede separarse de Beth y que… Lo siento. A veces se me olvida que es tu mamá.

- No seas tonta, amor. Yo adoro que ame a Beth… Si no quiere a su hija, que quiera a su nieta, ¿No? – Ambas rieron. Quinn asintió con su cabeza – Entonces, ¿Solo la verán los fines de semana o algo así?

- No sé, lo cierto es que no vendrá como institutriz, supongo que vendrá como… no sé, ¿Espía? - Bromeó

- Canta, baila - Beth intervino sorpresivamente - Cocina, me cuida, te cuida, es mamá de Rachel ¿Y también es espía? - Agregó con asombro

- ¿Tú estás viendo televisión o estás escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

- Están pasando comerciales, mami

- Concéntrate en lo tuyo o apago el televisor y te vas a dormir

- ¡No! ¡NO! - Suplicó desesperada luchando por el control remoto - ¡No, mami!

- ¡Lucy! - Y Rachel, desde su lado, reprochaba sus métodos.

- Toma - Ordenó entregando el objeto - ¿Vas a escuchar lo que hablamos?

- No mami, no

- ¿Vas a ver televisión?

- Sí, sí

- Lucy, amor… Beth ya debería estar durmiendo, es tarde.

- En un rato.

- Pero…

- Por un día no pasa nada, Rach, relájate.

- Estoy relajada pero ya… ya es hora… de… - Sus palabras fueron menguando a medida que leía lo escrito en pantalla.

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** ¿Escuchaste? Shelby se encargaba de TOOOODOOOO_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Eso quiere decir que estamos realmente solas_

___**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Sin servicio_

___**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Sin chofer :(_

_______**Lucy Q. de Berry: **¡Solas! _

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Y tu suegra quiere que sobreviva así todo este tiempo :(_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Estoy un poco (MUY, MUY, MUY) asustada _

- ¿De verdad, amor?

Quinn asintió mirando fijamente a la cámara con el temor increíblemente marcado en su rostro. Rachel pronunció su labio inferior al reconocer que no exageraba.

- Me vas a matar de ternura, mi rubia celópata y posesiva – Quinn sonrió con fingido descaro - No tengas miedo, Lucy

- Sí tengo

- Lo harás bien. Aunque… - Por segunda vez en la noche, Rachel luchaba para no reír. Era gracioso e increíblemente tierno ver a su rubia en esa situación de madre a tiempo completo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que mejorar algunas técnicas, ¿Eso de discutir de tú a tú por el control? - Negó repetidas veces - Así no, ¿Permitir que esté despierta viendo televisión a esta hora? Tampoco.

- ¡Yo qué sé, Rach!

Rachel suspiró.

- Me encantaría estar con ustedes

- Nos encantaría tenerte con nosotras, ¿Cierto Beth?

- Sí, mami – Respondió sin saber a lo que accedía. Un episodio de_ 'Marta Habla'_ requería toda su atención en el momento - Sí.

- En serio Lucy, Beth debería estar durmiendo.

_**Lucy Q. de Berry: **Ese programa le gusta mucho y no tengo corazón para decirle que lo deje de ver :( :( :(_

___**Lucy Q. de Berry: **¡No lo digas! Soy un desastre, lo sé_

- No iba a decir eso, Lucy. Iba a pedirte que recuerdes que no está Santana para imponer, ni Shelby para mediar, ni yo para persuadir… No sé nada de ser madre pero creo que si esto de… "complacer" sucede siempre, la situación se te puede escapar de las manos. _**  
**_

- La conclusión es que soy un desastre

- Para nada. Nadie nace sabiendo educar niños, Lucy. Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo. Casi, casi es ensayo y error, como a ti te gusta.

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Los padres aprenden con sus bebés, no con niños conscientes e inteligentes que insinúan (con toda razón) que no cuentas como adulto :'(_

- Mmmm, dime algo Lucy, ¿_"Yo no sé criar niños"_ es tu nuevo _"Yo no me enamoro"_?

- Jaa. Muy graciosa, Berry

- Siempre, Fabray.

- Mmm… Cambiemos de tema.

- Vale

- No es justo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo debería estar haciendo eso – Confesó refiriéndose a las manos de su chica recorriendo sus kilométricas piernas – Maldita sea, YO debería estar haciendo eso.

- ¡No digas groserías, Lucy! Y menos con Beth a tu lado.

- Lo siento

- Y estoy de acuerdo. Deberías estar haciendo esto

- ¿Sabes que me voy a desquitar cuando te vea? Llevaré poca ropa y llenaré la maleta de cremas que no durarán nada cuando te visite.

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Acabas de hacerlo promesa

- Las ausencias se acumulan, Lucy. Cuando puedas y quieras te puedes poner al día con este trabajo.

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Uffff! Vas a pedir piedad, Rachel Berry!  
_

- Por si acaso, estoy hablando de ayudarme con mi ritual nocturno, no de otra cosa

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Yo estoy hablando de lo que algún día volverá a ser parte de tu ritual nocturno_

___**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Y matutino_

_____**Lucy Q. de Berry:** Y vespertino_

**_Lucy Q. de Berry:_** _Me tengo que poner al día con todo. TODO._

- ¿Y tu papá?

Baño de agua fría, ¡Fin de la diversión!

**_Lucy Q. de Berry:_** _No me habla. Ley de hielo total._

- Ya se le pasará, Lucy. Dale tiempo.

- Si a ti te hace feliz creer eso, está bien

_**Rachel B. de Fabray:** Lucy :( _

___**Lucy Q. de Berry:** ¿Por qué esa carita, amor? :(_

___**Rachel B. de Fabray: **_No me has preguntado si llevo ropa interior :(

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:** :O ¡No quiero saber!_

_**Rachel B. de Fabray:** :O ¿Por qué?_

_**Lucy Q. de Berry:**_ _No quiero morir de ganas esta noche :|_

- Ok - Rachel no hizo nada por ocultar la expresión de astucia en su rostro - Me voy a vestir, Lucy. No quiero quedar viuda, ¡No mires! - Expresó alejándose del computador para, de una manera bastante sugerente, liberarse de la toalla dejando ver su torso desnudo.

Todos los sentidos de Quinn se pusieron en alerta. Rápidamente comprobó con su mirada que Bethany siguiese embelesada en el televisor y movió su cuerpo con intención de desaparecer la portátil de su campo de visión.

La morena caminó por la habitación hasta alcanzar las prendas que vestiría y con una extraña sonrisa regresó justo al frente de la cámara. Nada de pijamas; una franela de tirantes y un diminuto short serían el atuendo de la noche. Sabia combinación que lograba deprimir a Quinn por estar a miles de kilómetros de aquella delirante imagen.

- Lucy…

- ¿Si?

- Hora de dormir

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es temprano, amor!

- No es temprano para Beth

- No me puedes dejar así - Advirtió en un susurro

- ¿Así como? No podemos hacer nada en estas circunstancias

- Dile eso a Kendra y a Hank.

- Jajajaja ¡Lucy! Luego dices que soy yo quien ve televisión basura

- Eres tú. Yo sé eso por… por cultura general.

- Mami, ¿Podemos tener un perro que hable?

- Sí. En tus sueños – Decretó apagando la televisión - Hora de dormir - Lucharía por unos minutos más con su chica.

- ¿Qué? ¡No mami! ¡No! ¡Enciéndelo! ¡Enciéndelo!

- ¡Ya es tarde, Beth!

- ¡Mamiii! – Pataleaba un poco para hacer sentir su impotencia- Falta poquito, por favor, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

- Está bien, ¡Está bien! – Nuevamente encendió el aparato - Pero se termina y a dormir

- Sí – Decidida, Beth quitó el control remoto de las manos de su madre y regresó a su asiento satisfecha por haber alcanzado su objetivo.

- Lucy_…_

- Ya, ya – Murmuró impaciente - Ya se va a dormir. Mientras tanto tú sigue provocándome.

- Estoy muy preocupada, Lucy - Rachel no supo si reír o angustiarse un poco más. Cubrió su rostro como si así pudiese evitar ver lo que veía - ¡Están solas, Lucy! Ahora más que nunca no puedes dejar que te gobierne.

- No lo hace… Solo será un rato.

- Es tarde y mañana no va a querer ir al colegio… Y tú, ¡No te quedes dormida!

- Claro que no, Rach

- ¿Pusiste la alarma?

- No

- ¿Qué esperas?

- No tengo el móvil conmigo pero ya, no se me olvidará… Poner la alarma, poner la alarma, poner la alarma – Se repitió con pequeños golpecitos sobre su frente - ¿A qué hora?

- No sé, ¿El colegio queda lejos?

- Creo que no

- ¿A qué hora comienzan las clases?

- ¿Beth, a qué hora tienes clases?

- No sé… Temprano

- ¿A qué le llamas temprano?

- Cuando el sol sale

- ¡Beth!

- ¡Lucy! Deja a la niña, debe estar más dormida que despierta. Pregúntale a Shelby. Tienes como comunicarte con ella, ¿No?

- Sí, amor. Espera… ¡Hey! No te pases de lista, terminó el programa. Vamos a dormir.

- Vamos – La pequeña Beth murmuró con desgano emprendiendo la marcha hacia su habitación.

Y Quinn, caminando tras sus pasos con portátil en mano, también susurró al micrófono:

- ¿Ves? Tengo el control… No es tan difícil.

- Sí. Claro, Lucy

- Me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

- Poco a poco. Con carácter, decisión y sin miedos… Como toda una Fabray de Berry

- No va a ser tan difícil, ¿Cierto?

- Podrás

- ¿Qué tanto puede suceder? Además, por ahora son solo cuatro días.

* * *

**Día 1:**

Quinn, somnolienta, se sorprendió al ver a Beth sentada al pie de su cama, armada con cuchara y yogurt en mano y con toda su atención puesta en las caricaturas que escuchaba a muy bajo volumen mientras se prohibía reír a carcajadas en alta voz.

- ¿En serio, Beth? ¿Tan temprano?

- No es temprano, mami

- Acaba de sonar la alarma

- Se equivocó.

- ¿Como que se equivocó?

Beth elevó sus hombros sin saber explicar más. Quinn frotó sus ojos y se preguntó como su hija podía tener tanta energía a esas horas de la mañana. De ser por ella pasaría doce horas allí, descansando hasta pasado el mediodía.

- ¿Ya te bañaste?

- No

- Báñate

- Más tarde

- Beth, ¡Por favor! Se nos va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio

- Pero ya es tarde, mami - Objetó girando su cuerpo para observarla - No me van a dejar entrar

- ¿Cómo que ya es tarde?

En el televisor dice diez y… do…ce - Explicó con lentitud - Falta poquito para que termine el recreo.

Quinn sonrió pensando que definitivamente leer la hora no era el fuerte de su hija.

Aunque…

- ¡Mierda!

Palabra mágica que desató una mirada de reproche de Beth y, por mera casualidad, el sonido de su móvil al ritmo del clásico _'O fortuna' _de Orff. ¿Era posible que el tirano tuviese tanto control sobre las cosas que sucedían?

_- Hola papá_

_- Me llamaron del colegio para preguntarme por Beth -_ No hubo saludo ni palabras bonitas, Russel iba directo al grano -_ ¿Por qué no fue?_

_- Porque… porque se… se siente mal_

_- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Necesitas que Judy vaya? ¡Sabía que no tenía que hacerle caso a sus locuras!_

_- ¡No papá! Es… es… solo le dolía el estómago_ - Con su índice le pidió silencio a Beth que intentó, en vano, pronunciar palabra _- Ya está bien pero no quise llevarla al colegio porque no pudo dormir bien anoche._

_- Hablaré con Shelby. No nos puede dejar todavía_

_- ¡Papá! Fue solo un… un dolorcito, una molestia. Beth está bien._

_- ¿Llamaste al médico? Judy y Shelby me dijeron que te dejaron una libreta con números de emer…_

_- ¡Si papá! Ya, estamos bien. _

_- Beth es una niña, ¿Qué sabes tú de niños? Ni siquiera sabes de ti_

_- Vale. Ya sabes que Beth está bien y sabes que NO necesito ayuda. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Adiós - _Quinn no dio tiempo de responder la despedida. Obligada por la mirada de su hija, aclaró - Mentir está mal y no lo repetiremos… Esto fue… Fue una medida extrema. Sólo eso… Papá no vería con buenos ojos que haya olvidado que sigo teniendo la hora de NY en el móvil.

- ¿Tú no quieres a papá?

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunté si no quieres a papá

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No le hablas bonito como tú hablas, mami

Quinn rodó por el colchón y derrumbó a su hija con un apretado abrazo

- Son cosas de grandes. Pero sí lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, ¿Me crees?

- Te creo

- Ahora vamos a bañarnos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenemos que hacerlo… Y vamos a buscar trabajo

- Yo soy muy pequeña para buscar trabajo, mami

- YO voy a buscar trabajo y TU me vas a acompañar, listilla

- ¿Vas a buscar trabajo? - Quinn asintió con su cabeza - ¡Pero el trabajo es para adultos!

* * *

**Día 2:**

_- ¿Te vas a burlar toda la vida?_

_- Probablemente, Lucy_

_- Deberías felicitarme. Hoy nos levantamos muy temprano y a pesar de venir caminando, creo que llegaremos antes de tiempo._

_- Y te felicito, Lucy. No esperaba menos de ti… pero no puedo olvidar lo de ayer_ - Aseguraba volviendo a reír -_ Me enamoro cada día un poquito más, te lo juro._

_- No soporto más burlas _- Bromeó -_ Habla con Beth, ¡Te amo! _- Rápidamente pasó el móvil a la más pequeña que esperaba ansiosa su turno al habla.

_- Hola Rach_

_- ¡Hola bebé! ¿Como estás?_

_- Bien_

_- ¿Como se porta tu mami?_

_- Bien pero se le olvidó prepararnos la vianda_

Quinn detuvo su caminata con brusquedad.

- ¿Se me olvidó qué?

- La vianda

- ¡Maldita sea! - Dicho lo dicho se apresuró a quedar a la altura de su hija para apuntarla con su dedo - ¡No repitas eso, Beth! - Y tomó su móvil nuevamente - _Ya le dije que no repita, ¡Y no te rías! ¡Te lo prohíbo!_

_- No me estoy riendo, Lucy _- Rachel confesó con absoluta seriedad -_ Tus malas palabras no me dan risa, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Beth?_

- Es un internado, ¡Se supone que hay comida de sobra! - Habló para ambas - Vico es tu mejor amiga, ¿Cierto?

- Sí

- Quítale la mitad de su merienda, ¡Asunto resuelto!

- Pero…

- ¿Sigues allí, Rachel?

- Para angustia de mi sentido común, sí.

- ¡Pero mami! - Beth reclamaba su atención nuevamente - Shelby nos prepara la merienda a las dos. No me gusta la comida de allí, ¡Y a Vico menos!

- Vale, vale, les traeré algo…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Hamburguesas?

Beth saltó de emoción y Quinn cumplió su palabra… Pero olvidó regresar por ella a la hora exacta de salida.

Un punto más y un punto menos.

* * *

**Día 3:**

**- **¡Yo no fui! - Beth no tenía la menor idea de porqué se estaba justificando pero supo que debía hacerlo al ver a la directora, a su mamá y a su maestra (que recién se integraba) reunidas en el gran salón.

Quinn tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa que procuró detener antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. Había asuntos más importantes que atender.

- Mucho gusto, profesora, soy Quinn Fabray… La mamá de Beth.

La joven mujer desvió su mirada hacia la directora y se apresuró en corresponder el saludo

- Un placer, señorit… Señora Fabray - La confusión tomó posesión de su gesto y Quinn pudo leerlo - Amber Kepner.

- Llámame Quinn, Amber, ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- Claro

- Bien, vine porque…

- Un momento Quinn. Ubiquemos a la señorita Kepner porque puedo notar y entender su desconcierto - La directora cumplía su función - Ya sé que estamos acostumbrada a otros rostros. La Señora Judy y el Señor Russel en realidad son los abuelos de la niña y la Señorita Corcoran es… es amiga de la familia. Quinn me explicaba que desde hoy estará a cargo de todo lo relacionado con Beth. Por supuesto, hablé con la Señora Judy para confirmar la resolución

- Entiendo

- Puestos al día, le informo que Quinn tiene una petición especial. No he dado mi objeción ni mi beneplácito porque no soy yo quien dicta las clases. Las dejaré a solas para que platiquen.

- Bien.

- Pueden tomar asiento. Un placer conocerte, Quinn.

- Igualmente, Señora Directora… Y muchas gracias.

Quinn sentó a Beth sobre sus piernas y ésta le preguntó rápidamente si había hecho algo malo. Se relajó en cuanto supo que no habían castigos en juego y se relajó un poco más cuando escuchó las maravillas de su comportamiento en el colegio.

Algo cambió en su rutina; luego de una pregunta de Quinn y una petición de paseo en Central Park, se vio abordando un avión rumbo a NY mucho antes de la hora de salida del colegio. Beth festejaba, la nueva vida con Quinn era mucho más que divertida, y unas siete horas después estaban en el viejo teatro en el que trabajaba Rachel. Beth calculó que había mucho más movimiento que en cualquiera de las veces que lo habían visitado, ¡Claro! Por eso Quinn dijo tantas veces que era un día importante.

Santana apareció con muchos abrazos y un par de pases de cortesía.

- ¿Sabes donde queda el camerino?

- Claro, idiota

- Bien, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, le diré a Rachel que vaya, mientras tanto puedes entretenerte con esto - Santana le ofreció su cámara

- ¡Te amo San! ¿Grabaste algo?

Con algo de malicia la latina se acercó a su oído y susurró - Sabía que estabas disfrutando pero no sabía qué tanto - Quinn no entendió la nueva ocurrencia de su amiga hasta que vio el video (con demasiado zoom para su gusto) de su chica mostrando su media desnudez y el idiota de Ben disfrutando de ella. Quinn hizo un mohín mientras observaba con atención el momento, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa- Lamentó profundamente haberse perdido la primera función en vivo, pero no dejaba de repetirse que en unos cuantos meses todo cambiaría para bien.

El sonido de la puerta la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y con una enorme sonrisa (que se borró al abrir) atendió.

- ¿Quinn?

- Hola Claire… Pensé que era Rachel - Confesó con desánimo.

- Es su camerino, ella no toca - Obvió - ¿Como estás?

- Ansiosa por ver a mi chica

- Estaba muy nerviosa desde que supo que se había adelantado la presentación a la prensa

- Lo sé

- Pero lo hizo genial, ¿No crees?

- Llegamos tarde - Abrió la puerta por completo, indicándole que podía pasar - Además, a esta pequeñita no la dejan ver eso

- ¡Hola Beth!

- Hola…

- ¿Entonces te perdiste su primera presentación? - Claire volvió a su conversación con Quinn - Estuvo magnifica

- No lo dudo. Yo practiqué con ella durante muchas noches… Hacía el rol de Ben.

Claire inhaló y exhaló profundamente mientras recorría la habitación con su mirada, era el momento más incómodo que había vivido en años.

- Creo que me voy. Pensé que Rachel estaría aquí porque no la vi más, se me perdió - Comentó inocentemente - Bueno, ehh… Un gusto verte, Quinn. Le dices de mi parte que estuvo impecable, como siempre.

Quinn abrió su boca para protestar por el inmenso descaro de aquella mujer pero frenó su intención al ser consciente de que no había doble intención en sus palabras. Rachel era maravillosa siempre, y cualquiera, enamorado o no, tendría que ser capaz de reconocerlo.

- Se lo diré.

La puerta se entreabrió dejando escuchar la melodiosa risa de la pequeña morena que inquietaba los pensamientos de las dos chicas. Rachel se despedía de su director cuando Beth se adelantó a cualquier movimiento; abrió la puerta y gritó el nombre de la homenajeada

- ¿Beth? - Rachel recibió el abrazo totalmente sorprendida - Beth, ¡Estás aquí! - Su sorpresa no le impidió ponerse a su altura y atacarla a besos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Lucy! ¡Amor! - Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas antes de levantarse para recibir y corresponder un profundo, no tan corto y muy intenso beso cortesía de los días de ausencia - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Repetía alternando su vista entre sus dos amores - ¡Voy a matar a Santana!

- ¿Por qué, Rach? ¿No te gustó nuestra sorpresa?

- ¡Me encantó, Beth!

- ¿Y por qué vas a matar a San?

- Porque me dijo que esperase un rato más para venir porque había una periodista loca esperándome en la puerta

- Apoyo que la matemos, amor - Quinn volvió a besar sus labios repetidas veces. Rachel la alejó casi de inmediato creyendo necesario regresar su atención a la más pequeña

- Dame otro abrazo, Bethany

Claire aclaró su garganta totalmente avergonzada al sentirse atrapada en esa habitación que en aquel momento le parecía extremadamente pequeña.

- Clai… Perdona, no te había visto - Se disculpó con Beth en brazos - ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? No me dijiste que Claire estaba aquí

- Tranquila Rach, entiendo perfectamente la situación… Yo sólo vine a… A felicitarte, a decirte lo maravillosa que estuviste. Es un honor trabajar contigo

- Gracias, ¡Lo mismo digo, Clai! Estaba muy nerviosa desde que supe que adelantarían la fecha de presentación a la prensa - Claire sonrió

- Lo sé. Pero afortunadamente todo salió a la perfección

- Lo sabremos mañana cuando tengamos las notas en nuestras manos, ¡Qué nervios!

- Solo leeremos elogios. Ya lo verás…

- Eso espero

- Bueno, también te iba a invitar a nuestra fiesta de celebración pero no sé si Quinn tenga algún otro plan así que - Se encogió de hombros - Las esperamos… o no. Nos vemos luego, ¡Adiós Beth! - Beth levantó su cabeza del hombro de Rachel y agitó su mano - Nos vemos, Quinn - La rubia mayor realizó el mismo gesto.

Y Rachel volvió a abrazarla en cuanto escuchó el chasquido de la puerta.

- Te ves tan bonita cuando no estás celosa

- No te equivoques, si estoy celosa… Pero he decidido tener piedad de algunos mortales

- Eso me gusta

- Debe ser difícil darse cuenta que alguien tan maravilloso como tú está ocupado - Rachel se sonrojó con furia - No hagas eso. Hay niños presentes.

- ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué hizo Rachel, mami? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ver?

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas, Quinn?

- Fue una broma para ver qué tan chismosa eres, Bethany Fabray, y ya sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

- Yo no soy chismosa, ¿Verdad que no?

- No lo eres, bebé - Consintió Rachel acariciando su cabello

- Este fue un viaje totalmente improvisado e inesperado. Mi plan era llorar toda la noche por no poder estar aquí pero afortunadamente mi hermana mayor a veces sirve para algo…

- Por eso amo a los Fabray

- No tengo algo mejor que una fiesta de jóvenes actores peeeerooo Beth trajo un súper abrigo y durmió las cuatro horas en el avión, así que está lista para un rápido - aclaró mirando a la niña - paseo en Central Park

-¡Siiii!

- Una cena y una íntima madrugada familiar en un hotel

- ¡Siiii!

- Pero como tú eres la estrella de la noche, te seguiremos a donde quieras ir…

El paseo en Central Park fue extremadamente rápido. Beth se rindió en brazos de la rubia que festejó por adelantado la posibilidad de un encuentro íntimo que Rachel negó hasta el cansancio y que se dio luego de unas cuantas súplicas y promesas de no hacer el menor ruido en el estrecho baño de aquel hotel. _Aquella no fue la última vez que hicieron el amor en extrañas circunstancias._

El cuarto y último día de adaptación, Beth fue definitivamente consciente de lo que significaba Rachel en sus vidas. Fue un regreso triste cargado de promesas: Todo cambiaría pronto.

Y así sucedió.


	52. Algo que no sepa

**_Lo de siempre:_ Gracias por la paciencia :') Espero que tengan la misma para soportar los embates del PR :) También muuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios. Estimo que a partir de este momento quedan unos 5 capítulos, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Como sea, es la recta final.**

**_Dato curioso:_ Este fic comenzó con el PR, espero que también terminen juntos xD**

* * *

- Y Vico la pisó - Beth, recostada sobre el brazo derecho de Quinn, estrelló su puño contra su mano abierta - y salimos corriendo durísimo, durísimo, mami

- Está muy mal lo que hicieron - Sentenció la rubia mayor sin poder controlar su risa - Pero esa niña se lo merecía por tonta.

- ¡Nos acusó! Pero le dijimos a la directora que todo era mentira, mami… ¡Y nos creyó! Porque nosotras siempre nos portamos muy bien.

- Es difícil creer que te portas bien si me cuentas eso y sonríes de esa manera - Beth reía recibiendo un fugaz ataque de cosquillas - Me gusta - Confesó Quinn dejando un beso sobre su frente - No la mentira, eso está mal, me gusta que siempre… mmm, generalmente, se porten bien.

Madre e hija mantenían una cómoda charla en la habitación de la más pequeña. Tendidas en la cama a punto de dormir, como cada noche desde hacía poco menos de dos meses, repasaban lo vivido a lo largo del día.

- Ahora sí, Beth ¡A dormir!

- Pero no tengo sueño.

- Si tienes.

- ¡Que no tengo!

- Si tienes - Repetía con total calma.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuando podré tener un televisor en mi habitación?

- Cuando estés un poquito más grande.

- ¿Qué tan grande?

- Cuando tengas… trece, creo.

- ¿¡Trece!? ¡Falta mucho!

- No exageres, no falta tanto - Quinn volvía a sonreír viendo como Beth comenzaba a sacar cuentas con sus manos.

- Falta así - Mostró seis de sus dedos - Y tengo así - Subió uno más. Ya estaré muy viejita y a lo mejor ya no querré ver televisión.

- ¿Viejita?

- Sí. Viejita.

- Está comprobado que los números no son tu fuerte, ¿Sabes para qué estás viejita? - Beth negó con su cabeza - Para decir tu edad con los dedos, ¡Duérmete! - Exigió tapando sus ojos con su mano libre.

Tres minutos antes de caer completamente rendida, Beth volvió a asegurar no tener nada de sueño_ 'No tengo sueño, mami… No tengo sueño, mami ¡NO tengo SUEÑO, mami!'_ Quinn ignoró por completo aquel berrinche y cuando los hechos demostraron lo contrario y su pequeña calamidad dormía como un angelito, aguardó varios minutos más acariciando su cabello mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido para por fin alcanzar ese punto en el que comenzaba a sentirse como una madre de verdad. Una madre de amor y de obligaciones: Era una deber estar en la cama a las ocho y media de la noche así como hacer tareas a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Increíblemente, había tiempo para ver televisión, jugar, pasear y para no perder la costumbre, había tiempo para discutir un poco.

En dos meses no hubo más faltas injustificadas ni olvidos propios de quien no atiende responsabilidades.

Buen camino…

Pero no todo era fácil en su nueva y bien programada tarea de ser mamá; regañar a Beth por alguna travesura seguía costando mucho más que conseguir un empleo en el que durase como mínimo un par de semanas (aunque se sentía orgullosa por lograr desempolvar a tiempo a la Quinn Fabray perra, capitana de las animadoras, que conseguía mover montañas con solo un chasquido de dedos… Afortunadamente para ambas no era necesario despertarla con frecuencia porque todo era increíblemente maravilloso cuando el apellido Fabray y sus caprichos no hacían eco en la niña).

Su móvil la alejó de sus pensamientos vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su pijama.

- Hola, amor - Susurró poco antes de abandonar la habitación de Beth para dirigirse a la suya - Otra vez.

- Ouch! Eso dolió, ¿Otra vez? Suena a que ya estás aburrida de escucharme

- Jamás, enana. Antes me aburriría de… no sé, de los libros, las películas… De Santana… De… de hacerte el amor, tal vez

- Ok, ya me quedó claro que es imposible que te aburras de escucharme - Bromeó - ¿Ya se durmió nuestra pequeña inquietud?

- Finalmente

- Pensé que jamás lo haría

- Jajaja, yo también. No me acostumbro a tanta energía.

- Es difícil

- Pero si pude contigo…

- ¡Hey!

- Ya. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu interés?

- ¿Mi interés, Lucy?

- Si… Me has llamado tres veces en cuarenta minutos sólo para preguntarme si Beth se durmió

- ¿No puedo preguntar?

- Sí, pero es raro.

- Es tu imaginación, ¿Qué harás? ¿Estás cansada?

- ¿Qué haré? Pues… Hablar contigo todo lo que nos permita mi sueño o el tuyo

- No tengo sueño, Lucy

- Ufff… Me persigue esa frase del mal.

- ¿Tú tienes sueño?

- Un poco. Estoy cansada… cansada de las aburridas clases de aquí y estoy cansada del estúpido empleo que tengo

- Vamos a cruzar los dedos porque lo de la mamá de Vico funcione.

- Estaré eternamente agradecida con Esther por eso, ¿Puedes creer? Tanto tiempo hablando con ella… Tal vez me hubiese ahorrado tres empleos horribles si en lugar de preguntarle por su vida le hubiese preguntado _"¿Donde trabajas?"_, ella me hubiese respondido _"En una editorial, ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría ser correctora de estilo? Hay un par de vacantes en la empresa para la cual trabajo"_

- Jajaja estoy segura de que la conversación no iba a ser tan así… Ahora te recomienda porque te conoce, ¿Cual es la conclusión?

- Tenía que pasar por esos estúpidos empleos.

- Creo que sí.

- Lucy, no te duermas, ¿Estás acostada?

- Comodamente. Quiero verte, Rach. Revisa la cámara otra vez.

- Se dañó. Estoy segura.

- Es raro. Esas cosas integradas nunca se dañan.

- Pero se dañó. No perdamos tiempo en eso…

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estás caminando?

- Sí…

- ¿Donde?

- Cuéntame algo, Lucy

- ¿Donde Rachel?

- Por acá. Cuéntame algo, Lucy

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Lo que sea, algo que yo no sepa.

- Mmm, a ver… Ya. Cien años después de la muerte de Galileo Galilei - Escuchó como Rachel comenzaba a reír del otro lado - Cuando iban a trasladar su cuerpo, un admirador cortó su dedo medio para tenerlo como recuerdo. Ahora lo exhiben erguido en un museo de Italia… Museo al que te llevaré algún día, te lo prometo, ¿Por qué te ríes, Berry?

- ¿Ya has ido?

- Sí, ¿Por qué te ríes? - Volvió a preguntar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Porque eres muy payasita, Lucy. Quiero saber algo nuevo de ti, no de Galileo… Pero gracias por el dato cultural.

- No hay nada que no sepas de mi… Nada que se me ocurra en este momento.

- Siempre hay algo, Lucy. Piensa un poco.

- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa de ti?

- Estoy llena de secretos, Fabray.

Quinn moría por profundizar en esa afirmación pero comenzaba a sospechar de qué iba aquel juego.

- Ahora mismo se me ocurren dos cosas sobre mí de las que no tienes la menor idea

- Dímelas

- La primera me la reservo para cuando estemos en el mismo espacio físico…

- ¡No es justo, Lucy!

- La segunda - Continuó sin atender reproches - es que… tengo un blog…

- ¿Un blog? ¿Un blog de qué?

- ¡Oye! Ten paciencia, te estoy contando…

- Te tardas mucho

- Porque me interrumpes, mucho. Escribo…

- Wow, Lucy

- ¡Rachel!

- Jajaja, ya, ya, te escucho

- Escribo críticas sobre cada película o capítulos de series que veo. Es genial… y es famoso.

- ¿En serio, Lucy?

- No es famooooso, no soy Perez Hilton… pero tiene un número de seguidores aceptable. Fieles seguidores.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo puedo ver? ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

- Lo conseguirás como _BerryJuice. _Así firmo.

- ¿Qué? - Indagó riendo inevitablemente.

- Berry por… no sé, no hay una razón y Juice por Beetlejuice

- Repito, ¿Qué?

- Tú y él eran lo que tenía en mente en el momento de crearlo… ¡Deja de reír! - Exigió - ¿Sorprendida?

- Viniendo de ti, no mucho, la verdad

- Te toca

- No tienes la menor idea de lo que he hecho hoy… Ni donde estoy, ni lo que hago.

- Espera, ¿Está sonando el timbre?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Aquí no, allá no sé… Atiende - Susurró la última palabra

- ¿Eres tú?

- No… pero si soy yo, me voy a enojar porque tardas demasiado y una de mis maletas pesa un poco

Quinn corrió tropezando con varias cosas a su paso, las escaleras le parecieron más eternas que de costumbre y abrió la puerta sintiéndose decepcionada en el acto.

- No es gracioso que juegues así. Son demasiados días sin verte y me emociono rápido - Confesó cerrando la puerta con poca suavidad - No es gracioso.

- Pero yo no dije que…

- Creo que ya me voy a dormir. Tengo sueño.

- No te enojes, ¡Siempre arruinas mis sorpresas! ¿Quien era?

- Nadie. A lo mejor… Ahí están otra vez… Estás. Eres tú - Quinn regresó sobre sus pasos y sin vacilar abrió la puerta recibiendo el ataque de un diminuto cuerpo y unas extensas piernas alrededor de su cintura que le hicieron perder el equilibrio y conseguirlo con habilidad contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Estás loca? - Cuestionó con una gran sonrisa que demostraba poco de su enojo anterior - ¿Estás…? - Los labios de su chica la hicieron callar por un par de minutos.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que… - un nuevo beso interrumpía sus palabras - que estoy nerviosa por estar aquí… contigo?

- Te creo - Luego de un breve silencio y una intensa mirada, sus labios se encontraron fugazmente, una vez más - Yo estoy nerviosa porque - otra vez - no sé si quiero hacerte el amor ya mismo, aquí - y otra más por escuchar esa risa - o si quiero que me des explicaciones…

- Las explicaciones te… te las puedo dar con Beth despierta y… y viendo televisión, o jugando - Habló Rachel rápidamente - pero hacer el am…

- Ahora entiendo tu prisa por dormir a Beth. Tengo muchas preguntas - Murmuró Quinn - Pero te haré caso y optaré por hacerte el amor. Aquí. Ya - Decidió buscando abordarla con sus besos nuevamente pero Rachel decidió pisar tierra y desviar su rostro.

Ella siempre complaciendo… Con sus tiempos.

Quinn siempre atendiendo órdenes… A su manera. A falta de labios disponibles, nada mal consentir un cuello.

- Lucy… Lucy… Amor, las maletas siguen afuera, la puerta sigue abierta y yo necesito un baño - Un suspiro escapó de su ser al sentir las traviesas manos de su chica en lugares… tentadores - Estuve… estuve caminando por dos horas, me quiero bañar

- ¿Caminando? ¿Caminando dónde? ¿Con las maletas? No conoces nada

- Ahora sí, Lucy

- Me puedes contar tu aventura mientras te bañas, ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

Rachel sonrió y asintió con su cabeza mientras volvía al extraño trance que le regalaba la unión de sus labios.

- Sube las maletas, cierra la puerta… Te espero en cinco minutos.

- Tres.

- Ok.

- Ok - Accedió la rubia embelesada viendo a su chica escapar.

Con un extraño baile caminó hacia la puerta, tomó las maletas y las dejó caer dentro antes de cerrar y dar varios saltos de felicidad con los que celebraba la llegada de Rachel y lo que estaba a punto de suceder en consecuencia.

La morena hacía lo mismo en la ducha dejando rodar el agua por su cansado cuerpo.

Fue un día agitado. Una mañana de ensayos, una tarde de aeropuertos y aviones, una temprana noche de explorar caminos. Un final de día que comenzaba justo en ese instante con el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn pegado a su espalda.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Indagó rodeándola por la cintura arrebatando el jabón de sus manos.

Rachel respondió enfrentándose a ella sin querer extender aquel juego. Casi dos meses habían sido demasiado y la mezcla de ternura y sensualidad de su chica, se prestaba para pasar horas y horas perdiendo sus manos en aquel pálido cuerpo. Demasiado como para querer esperar un poco más.

- Mju ju ju – Lloriqueaba Rachel apoyando su frente sobre el hombro de la rubia - ¿Porqué nunca estamos de acuerdo Lucy? ¿Por qué?

Una arrogante y provocadora risa invadió la atmósfera.

- A menos que me digas que te vas en una hora, no hay prisa – La rubia se alejó un poco y posó sus manos en su rostro con excesiva dulzura - Quiero disfrutarlo. Quiero hacerlo lento, lento, lento y por horas, horas y horas… ¿Bailamos? – Sin esperar respuesta regresó a la unión de sus cuerpos desnudos, improvisando una lenta danza al ritmo de una canción tarareada.

- ¡Ay! ¡Esa canción!

- ¿La recuerdas?

- Fue la primera que bailamos… en el cumple de Britt

- Te debo algo que no sabes sobre mi, ¿No?

- ¡Sí!

- Hay tres cosas que considero sumamente íntimas – Musitaba en su oído – La obvia: Una ducha.

- Muy obvia – Aceptó Rachel imitando el tono.

- La que pocos consideran… Un abrazo – Intensificaba el suyo haciendo temblar ambos cuerpos.

- ¿Y la tercera?

- La que casi nadie valora: Un baile – Finalizó entrelazando sus piernas y continuando con su tarareo - Me encanta poder compartir todas contigo.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente concediéndole toda la razón.

El resto de su estadía en el baño fue una erótica y sexual historia que pensaban continuar en la habitación que las recibía en ese momento con renovada energía.

- Lucy, abre esa maleta y busca algo - Ordenó con falsa seriedad señalando el objeto.

- ¿Qué busc… jajajaja

- Si no cumples tus promesas, las cumplo yo – Aseguró explicando el porqué de haber llenado una maleta solo con sus famosas cremas - Me fuiste a visitar y no llevaste ni una, Lucy, ¡Ni una!

Quinn levantó su ceja, la obligó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama e inició el placentero acto de acicalar su piel. No pensaba hacerlo como de costumbre ni pensaba culminarlo. Pronto ambas se encontraron extendidas a lo largo de la cama riendo y retozando perdidas en la piel de la otra.

Quinn como en un mundo paralelo, se dedicaba a innovar con extraños y traviesos movimientos.

- Amor, amor, ven acá - Llamaba Rachel pidiendo su atención desde la cabecera - Shhh, ¿Escuchas?

- Mmm - Frenó sus juegos, se arrodilló y agudizó su oído - No, no escucho. Adiós.

- Jajaja, jajaja, ¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy! - Luchaba - Quédate aquí… Shhhh… ¿Ahora sí escuchas?

- Si - Afirmó frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Se despertó Beth?

- Ya estaría aquí, creo que es…

Shelby tocó la puerta un par de veces y sin esperar intentó abrirla. Quinn saltó de la cama, enrollándose en la sábana y en un par de pasos, logró impedir su entrada.

Casi inmediatamente asomó su rostro para saludar a la eterna institutriz.

- Hola Shelby - Pronunció tratando de ordenar su cabello.

- Hola, ¿Ya estabas durmiendo? - La mujer echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera: 11:43pm - ¡Vaya! Pensé que era un poco más temprano… No iba a entrar - Aclaró observando el apego de la joven a la útil puerta. Quinn solo asentía con una sonrisa un tanto extraña - Solo quería avisarte que estoy aquí y que… - Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, exageradamente - ¿¡Estás con alguien!? - Exclamó en un susurro - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás con alguien!

- Cálmate Shelby

- Quinn, sabes que puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras pero no puedo permitir que uses esta casa como un… No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto al lugar donde vives con tu hija, ¡Eso no! Además, ¿Tu no estabas muriendo por tu ami…

Quinn abrió un poco más la puerta dejando ver a Rachel quien, ya adecuadamente vestida con su pijama, asomaba su avergonzado rostro tras de ella. Shelby dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina seguida de Quinn que sin mayor pudor salió cubierta solo por la fina sábana.

- Si le quieres decir a papá, dile.

- No es mi problema, no estoy aquí para eso.

- Ok… ¿Vas a cocinar? ¿Nos preparas algo?

- ¡Lucy!

- ¿Qué? Está moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, supongo que va a cocinar y que no tiene problemas en prepararnos algo.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, Rachel - Intervino Shelby dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora nada parecida a la que ella le lanzaba a su chica.

- ¡No me mires así, amor! Me voy a cambiar y vengo a comer con ustedes - Madre e hija vieron a Quinn desaparecer luego de un corto beso digno de la corta despedida.

Nervios invadían el espacio. El silencio se hizo insoportable.

- Tú… - Shelby fue la encargada de aliviar el momento - ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

- No - Respondió Rachel sin más detalles.

- Ya…

- No puedo. Estoy trabajando en un musical… tenemos funciones toda la semana, excepto los lunes.

- Hoy es jueves. Bueno, viernes, pero… Ya sabes, el día no termina hasta que te duermes, ¿Estás de vacaciones?

- Todos los meses tenemos un fin de semana largo, Shelby. Comienza el viernes pero por la alerta de huracán, ésta vez tuvimos un día más. Afortunadamente tomé el último vuelo.

- Entiendo.

- El mes pasado no pude venir porque estuve enferma. Nos hemos visto poco.

- ¿Hace cuánto no se veían?

- Dos meses, casi.

- Bastante, ¿No?

- ¡Muchísimo, Shelby! Es una tortura… Pero vale la pena.

- Un emparedado estará bien o quieres algo en particular?

- ¡No! De hecho, disculpa Shelby, si quieres puedes ir a dormir… Hazlo. Yo le preparo algo a Lucy.

- No me gusta comer antes de viajar. Quinn lo sabe y sabe de mi costumbre de comer algo cuando llego… No importa la hora que sea. Normalmente ella guarda su petición para el desayuno - Rachel agitó su cabeza pensando que su chica no tenía remedio. Shelby rió un poco - Sabe cómo no desperdiciar algunas oportunidades.

- Sí, sin dudas… Qué problema - Bromeó.

- ¿De qué hablan? - La rubia regresaba con un aspecto mucho más adecentado.

- ¿Naranja o durazno? - Shelby mostraba las opciones

- Naranja - Respondieron las chicas recibiendo su elección y un par de platos con un emparedado en cada uno - Gracias - De nuevo a una sola voz.

Shelby tomó asiento frente a ellas.

- Vine porque pensé que querrías un poco de ayuda para mañana.

Rachel observó a Quinn con fingida decepción.

- Muy mal, rubia mentirosa, muy mal.

- En mi defensa, yo no sabía que venía ni pedí ayuda, además ¡He estado a solas con ellas otras veces!, ¿Cierto Shelby?

- Cierto. Por poco tiempo, pero cierto.

- No me ayudes tanto.

- La verdad es que yo no intervengo mucho, Rachel. Vico y Beth son una difícil combinación que Quinn no lleva nada mal.

- ¿Estás escuchando, Berry?

Minutos después terminaba la charla y la tardía cena, pero la noche no culminó allí para la pareja enamorada.

Fueron dos horas más de mimos y amor, unas cuantas más de sueño y un despertar algo disparejo… El movimiento en la casa Fabray comenzaba a las seis y treinta de la mañana, pero para Rachel, absorbida por el ajetreo del día anterior, comenzó un poco más tarde con el índice de Beth navegando por su cuerpo.

- Hola Rach, despierta - Ordenaba en voz baja, procurando no ser descubierta…

No era su día de suerte.

- ¡Beth! Te dije que la dejes dormir, ¡Ven! - A la niña le pareció bien hacer un último intento. El definitivo. Una vez más su dedo se estrellaba contra la costilla de Rachel.

- ¿Qué pas…? ¡Hola bebé! - Exclamó Rachel ocupando un brazo para mimarla y estimulando su despertar con el otro - ¡Qué linda te ves uniformada!

- Todos me lo dicen

- ¡Oh! jajaja ¡Qué modesta!

- Eso también - Confesó sonriente antes de aceptar dejar un beso en su mejilla

- Buenos días, amor - Saludó Quinn saliendo del baño - Eres insistente, ¿Eh? - Reproche para Beth.

- Mi bebé sí me quiere y no pensaba salir sin despedirse

- Es cierto - Confirmó la niña evadiendo el ceño fruncido de su mamá - Rach, ¿Vas a buscarnos hoy cuando terminen las clases?

- Mmmm…

- No. Voy yo o va Shelby, como siempre.

- Quiero que vaya ella.

- No, Beth, y ya vamonos que se va a hacer tarde

Beth pronunció su labio inferior y se acercó al oído de Rachel quien ya imitaba el gesto de la niña.

- No me quieren creer que tengo dos mamás, ¡Ni siquiera Vico! - Finalizó desesperada.

- Yo voy por ellas, Lucy… Así tu tendrás más tiempo para convencer a tu entrevistador de que mereces la oportunidad - Propuso guiñando un ojo - Y Shelby… Shelby tendrá más tiempo para sus cosas.

-¡Siiii! - La rubia más pequeñita besó su mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación para que a nadie se le ocurriese cambiar los planes.

Quinn ocupó un pequeño espacio de la cama y dejó un corto beso sobre los labios de su chica.

- Se supone que le estamos poniendo límites a sus caprichos y que yo, YO, tengo la última palabra

- Lo sé Lucy, pero… Es importante.

- Ni siquiera sabes como llegar al colegio.

- El taxista sí.

- Sale a las 12:00 pero le gusta que pasen por ella un poquito más tarde porque así puede jugar un rato más.

- Ok.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti… Me escribes cuando termine la entrevista.

- Vale… Gracias por la sorpresa.

- Fue un placer.

- Gracias por una de las mejor noches de mi vida.

- Otro placer.

- Me voy - Decretó alejándose - Puedes usar estas horas de ocio para pensar en una forma de agotar a un par de terremotos de siete años.

- Me subestimas. Ya estoy trabajando en eso, Fabray.


	53. El regalo que me dio la vida

Me tardo siglos, lo sé, soy la peor :( Gracias por seguir a pesar de eso, por leer y comentar. Este es un capítulo largo e importante por dos cosas particularmente "lindas". La primera la notarán, la segunda (creo) no… por ahora.

Disfruten. Los próximos capítulos tendrán más acción *Poker Face*

* * *

De pie frente al imponente instituto _St. Albert_, Rachel se dedicaba a examinar su alrededor: Niñas corriendo al encuentro de sus padres, jóvenes profesoras perfectamente uniformadas, infantiles gritos y un par de monjitas tratando de mantener el orden dentro del caos típico de la hora de salida de un colegio.

La emoción que le generaba aquel momento se vio levemente empañada por una niña que miraba al exterior con cierto aire de melancolía. En silencio pidió a Dios que jamás permitiese que Beth regresara como interna… Los hijos por venir jamás vivirían aquello.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes – Respondió sin apenas detenerse a observar a quien le hablaba.

- ¿Debo preocuparme porque llevas mucho tiempo viendo a las niñas… o lo dejo pasar? – Rachel abrió la boca para justificarse pero de ella no salió una sola palabra, ¿Qué clase de impresión estaba causando solo por pensar en sus siete hijos? - ¿Vienes por alguien?

- Sí. Por Beth… Bethany Fabray de segundo y… y por Vico.

- ¿Traes autorización?

- ¿Necesito aut…? Necesito autorización, por supuesto - Manifestó hurgando (no tan) tranquilamente dentro de su bolso – Déme un segundo. La tengo por… por acá. Espere.

Amber no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que presenciaba con diversión y muy poco remordimiento.

- ¿Eres Rachel? - Indagó cuando intuyó que ya no había donde buscar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!

- Ok Rachel, deja de buscar la autorización que no tienes.

- Pero si… la tengo – Mintió.

- Quinn me envió un mensaje diciendo que vendrías en su lugar – Rachel frunció su ceño, _¿Un qué?_ - También me dijo que se le olvidó por completo que necesitas una autorización firmada.

- ¿Y como sabes que soy esa Rachel de la que Lu…Quinn te habló?

- Creo que te describió perfectamente – Reveló con picardía y sin intenciones de explicar mucho más - Mucho gusto, soy Amber Kepner, profesora de segundo.

- Rachel Berry. Mucho gusto - Correspondió vencida por las respuestas de la chica.

- Ven conmigo, Rachel… Eres la novia de Quinn, ¿Cierto?

- ¿Eso te dijo?

- Beth habla mucho de ti y hace un par de meses comenzó a contar que tiene dos mamás. Ha tenido algunos problemitas por eso, ya sabes, no todos entienden – El silencio de Rachel la hizo dudar y detener su paso – Por favor no me digas que todo está en la cabeza de la niña… Disculpa si te ofendí, ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¡No! No me ofendes. Pensaba en lo que me dices de Beth, no me gusta saber que tiene problemas, ¿Lo has hablado con Quinn?

- Claro.

- Tranquila, puedes entrar en detalles - Manifestó mostrando el anillo que vestía su dedo anular y riendo con nerviosismo cuando escuchó a su conciencia reprocharle el actuar como una tonta mujer celosa - Estamos casadas - Se justificó diciéndose que la aclaratoria era para aliviar la vergüenza de la pobre pelirroja. Sacudió su cabeza librandose de esos pensamientos - ¿Crees que tenemos que hablar con Beth para que deje de decir eso? No que lo oculte, porque… no, no se puede, sino que, no sé, que no lo diga si no es necesario.

- No estaría mal, pero por ahora solo ocúpate de contentarla.

- ¿Contentarla?

- A Beth le gusta que vengan tarde por ella porque Vico se queda casi siempre y así la acompaña un rato más - Rachel volvió a sonreír, ésta vez orgullosa de los actos de su bebé - Cuando se van juntas es casi igual pero no sé qué pasó hoy que solo se sentaron allí - Apuntó el lugar - Y creo que Beth ni siquiera ha cambiado de posición. Me da un poquito de miedo - Bromeaba.

Rachel, mitad divertida, mitad aterrada, alternó su vista entre las niñas y su simpática profesora. La rubiecita, sentada al borde de un escalón, con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y su ceja elevada y fija, le hacía saber que estaba en problemas.

- Mejor voy corriendo.

- ¡Suerte!

Rachel suspiró aliviada cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo en lugar de los reclamos que se había imaginado.

- ¡Viniste!

- Claro, ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Nunca, ¡Pero llegaste tarde! - Reprochó apoyando sus manos en su cintura de manera graciosa. Rachel luchó para no reír - ¡Y yo no acepto infruc…

- Impu…

- …untuali…

- da…

- Im…pun…tualida…des.

- Así sí. Yo tampoco las acepto - Expresó con exagerada y falsa seriedad - Tu mami me dijo que te gusta jugar un rato después de clases y quise complacerte, ¿Hice mal?

- No Rach, pero hoy no… Hoy - Miró a su izquierda recordando a su eterna compañera - Ella es Vico. Vico, ¿La ves? Ella es mi otra mamá, ¡Si existe!

- Hola - Dijo Vico con timidez elevando su mano.

- Hola.

- ¿Eres Rachel?

- Soy Rachel.

- Yo soy Victoria pero todos me dicen Vico, mucho gusto - Rachel no pudo hacer más que pronunciar su labio inferior para expresar la ternura que le causó la pequeña latinita que ofrecía su mano con formalidad. Cariñosamente y fiel a su estilo, quiso acompañar el cordial gesto con un beso en la mejilla que Vico se encargó de borrar en segundos con una de sus manos.

Aquello la dejó sorprendida y sin palabras, pero le sorprendió mucho más ver a Beth dispuesta a reprender a su amiguita.

- Beth, ¡No! - Exclamó evitando la enérgica patada que vio venir.

- ¡Te faltó el respeto!

- Yo no acepto besos de desconocidos - Justificó Vico con extrema tranquilidad.

Beth intentó con sus manos. Esa vez la agresión no falló.

- ¡Beth, ya! - Ordenó Rachel separándolas y tomándolas de las manos - Salgamos de aquí - Expresó avergonzada mirando a todos lados dirigiendose a la salida del instituto - Está bien eso de no aceptar besos de desconocidos - Dijo al cabo de un rato para aliviar tensiones.

- Lo sé - Vico no hacía alarde de su humildad.

- Y está mal patear y golpear y… esas cosas.

- Lo siento, Rach.

- Beth, lo siento, todavía no te creo que ella sea tu mamá.

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- Porque uno no tiene dos mamás.

- Yo sí, ¿Verdad, Rach?

- Así es… ¿Por qué no nos crees, Vico?

- Porque yo si sé de donde vienen los bebés.

Rachel detuvo la marcha en seco. Ambas niñas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Y? - Refutó la pequeña rubia siguiendo con la discusión - Yo ya sé que no los trae la cigüeña.

- Porque te lo dije yo. Y ahora te digo que se necesita un papá y una mamá. No dos mamás.

La mini Fabray volvió a buscar la mirada de Rachel.

- ¡Haz algo! - Exigió desesperada.

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire y se enfrentó a ambas niñas poniéndose a su altura.

- Tienes razón Vico, se necesita un papá y una mamá para… para tener un bebé.

- ¡Te lo dije! - Giró de inmediato para resaltar su triunfo.

- Pero… Existen casos especiales.

- ¡Yo soy de esos! ¡Rach y yo somos de esos!

- Así es… Beth es mi bebé aunque yo no haya tenido nada que ver en su concepción.

- ¿En su qué?

- En su… ¿Creación?

- ¿Y puedes ser su mamá a pesar de eso?

- Sí. Es un asunto de… de sentimientos. Yo amo a Beth como a una hija y Beth me ama como a una mamá - Afirmó observando a la aludida y guiñando un ojo con complicidad - Yo tuve dos papás - Reveló finalmente.

- ¿Ahora sí me crees, Victoria?

- Mmm, no sé, no sé - Juzgaba la latinita de brazos cruzados - Rachel, dijiste que sí se necesita un papá y una mamá para la con… clo… clonación.

- Concepción.

- Eso. ¿Beth tiene papá? ¡Y no el gruñón! Él es papá de Quinn. Es su abuelo.

- Mi papá es el muchacho que sólo tiene pelo en el medio de la cabeza, ¿Verdad, Rach?

- Ehhh…

- ¿Estás viendo, Beth? Ni siquiera ella está segura y… y Si Rachel es tu otra mamá, ¿Por qué la llamas Rach y no mamá?

¡Era cierto! Beth miró a su adulta con los ojos empañados por lágrimas que dejó escapar justo cuando sus miradas chocaron. Sollozó un par de veces y se abrazó a la chica que rápidamente la alzó en brazos con algo de esfuerzo.

Rachel sonrió tristemente pensando que quizá en su próxima visita le costaría un poco más realizar ese tipo de hazañas. Beth estaba creciendo y ella quería que por siempre fuera la bebé que buscaba refugio en su abrazo. Pensó también que gracias a la distancia se perdía la mitad de todo y que la historia contada jamás sería lo mismo que la vivida.

- Vico, ¿Conoces a Shelby?

- Sí.

- Ella es mi mamá.

- Mentira.

- Es verdad. Ahora que lleguemos a casa nos miras bien… Nos parecemos mucho y… Y yo no la llamo mamá - Declaró logrando que su niña secara sus lágrimas por primera vez.

- Y Frannie es mi tía y no la llamo tía.

- Eso también. Beth me llama Rachel por… por costumbre, pero sabe que soy su mamá y puede llamarme mamá cuando quiera.

La niña sacó su lengua para burlarse de Vico y Rachel, finalmente, detuvo el taxi que velozmente las llevaría a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta Vico pidió permiso y corrió por el lugar para encontrarse con Shelby o Quinn y confirmar todo lo que le habían dicho. Rachel, cansada por el esfuerzo, bajó a Beth de sus brazos sonriendo y expresando con palabras su pensamiento del día:

- Está creciendo muy rápido, señorita. La próxima vez que venga no la voy a poder cargar - Lamentó haciendo pucheros - ¡Llegamos! - Y gritó dando aviso al resto de los presentes en aquella casa - ¿Tienen a la latinita?

- ¡La tengo! - Escuchó decir a su rubia.

- Rach, ¿De verdad te puedo llamar mamá?

- Soy tu mamá, ¿O no? - Beth asintió con fuerza - Pero no lo digas para convencer a Vico, dilo cuando de verdad lo sientas.

- ¡Ya lo siento! - Recibió un ataque de besos por la efusiva confesión - Pero Vico va a creer que lo digo solo para que ella crea.

- Beth, bebé, no te preocupes tanto por lo que digan los demás… No importa mucho. No tienes que repetir y repetir las cosas para convencerlos.

- Es que… - Se detuvo con frustración.

- Es muy, muy difícil convencer y contentar a todos. La gente es muy complicada - Rachel dibujó en su rostro un gesto de desagrado que hizo reír a la más pequeña - Solo hazle caso a tu corazoncito y haz siempre lo que creas correcto, lo que él te diga… Si haces eso, con el tiempo demostrarás con hechos lo que no se puede con palabras, ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.

- ¿Vamos a lavarnos las manos y a poner orden en la cocina? - Otro sí como respuesta.

- Rach…

- Dime.

- Yo le digo "mamá" a mi abuela y "mami" a mi mamá, ¿Y a ti? ¿Como te digo?

- Jajaja buena pregunta, ¿Cómo me quieres llamar?

Beth reflexionó cuidadosamente.

- Creo que también te llamaré mami… Porque mamá suena a grandes y tu eres como mi mami… como Quinn y… y… todos dicen que eres enana, entonces - Levantó sus hombros - Mami… Rach.

- Genial… Será mami - Sonrió ampliamente - Pero yo no soy enana - Aclaró frunciendo su ceño.

- Si lo eres - Respondió Quinn apareciendo y saludando con un corto beso sobre sus labios - ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Qué están tramando?

- Jajaja nada mami! - Exclamó Beth recibiendo su beso y una mini guerra de cosquillas - Jajaja ¡Nada! ¡Suéltame!

- Ve con Shelby y Vico… Las alcanzamos en un rato.

- Ok.

- Comiencen sin nosotras, ¡Hay pizza! - No se diga más, Beth desapareció de inmediato.

- Hola, enana bonita.

- Te saludaría con un halago pero eres muy antipática y…

No le pareció tan antipática cuando sintió su espalda contra la pared mientras sus finas manos y sus delicados labios se perdían en ella. Fueron tres minutos intensos y perfectos para las necesidades físicas que tan maltratadas se sentían gracias a la ausencia.

- ¿Qué tal todo con las niñas?

- Un poquito aterrador, pero bien.

- Casi muero de risa porque Vico puso en un aprieto a Shelby preguntándole si de verdad es tu mamá.

- Oops! ¿Y qué contestó?

- Que sí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí pero shhh… No creo que esté dispuesta a repetirlo - Rachel besó el dedo que la rubia posó sobre su boca.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- No.

- Beth sabe que Puck es su papá.

- No.

- No es una pregunta, Lucy. Vico indagó y Beth dijo algo así como que su papá es el muchacho con pelo en el medio de la cabeza.

- Jajajaja, ¿Qué?

- Sí, algo así - Afirmó Rachel contagiándose de la risa.

- Pero, ¿Como sabe que…? Es… Es raro.

- Habla con ella.

- Lo haré.

- Lucy, creo que me llamará mamá desde hoy… mami…

- ¿Qué?

- Mami Rach - Jamás se cansaría de repetirlo - ¿Te molesta?

- ¿Cómo crees, amor? Me hace muy, muy, muuuy feliz - Aseguró apoderándose de sus labios para celebrar la nueva resolución - Wow, ahora sí estás jodida, Rach.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si te dice mamá cambia todo. Es… es más serio.

- Es serio casi desde que descubrí que existía, Lucy Fabray. No me hagas enojar.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó sin perder la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

- ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

- Aún no sé pero ya… ya renuncié al otro.

- ¡Lucy!

- ¡Amor! ¡No me gusta!

- ¡Amor! ¡Nada te gusta! - Se burló - Yo me pregunto cómo es posible que aún no te canses de mi.

- Yo también… Jajaja ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! - Exclamó tratando de escapar de la intención de ser golpeada - Te amo… A esos empleos tontos, no.

- ¿Y al dinero de tu papá también lo amas?

- No. A sus tarjetas de crédito, sí… y es dinero del banco - Volvió a bromear con temor.

- ¡Tienes que tomarte en serio esto, Lucy! No tienes una independencia real si aceptas sus cosas.

- Estoy buscando trabajo, estoy siendo una madre ejemplar, soy una hija ejemplar, soy una novia ejemplar. No puedo ser perfecta, Berry, debo fallar en algo… Y si aceptar, POR AHORA - Enfatizó - lo que papá me da es un error, pues allí está, ese es mi balance.

- Como quieras. Pero como yo sepa que me das algo que no hayas trabajado tú, te juro Lucy que vamos a tener una discusión épica. No quiero NADA que venga de las cuentas de Russel Fabray… ¡Es tu papá, amor! Pero nos separó y siempre usará su dinero como argumento para justificar lo que yo siento por ti.

- Y nosotras sabemos que no es cierto. Sabemos que no me quieres por dinero sino porque no encontrarás una rubia más sexy que…

- Nunca hablas en serio, Quinn, ¡Crece!

- No quiero. Amor, no consigo algo que me guste y… bueno, no veo la necesidad de que mi orgullo me mate. Además, no estoy comprando caprichos sino lo que necesito realmente, _solo_ mientras consigo un empleo que cumpla mis expectativas. Y creo que este sí.

- Eso dices con todos desde que llegaste aquí.

- Me pagarán por leer, ganaré terreno y pronto seré yo quien escriba y quien necesite su propio corrector de estilo, ¿No te parece bonito?

- Me parecerá bonito cuando me lo cuentes en presente. Mejor vamos a comer, rubia oportunista.

- Vamos, amor - Como si fuese absolutamente necesario para guiarla por el corto trecho, la tomó de la mano - Vamos a comer, luego salimos a tomar un helado y luego al parque con las niñas, las cansamos a ellas y a Shelby y después tú y yo vamos a hacer el amor y a hablar.

- ¿A hablar de qué?

- Ya te diré…

- Lo que me faltaba, ¡Misterios!

- ¿Estás enojada porque renuncié otra vez?

- Me voy en dos días, no voy a discutir contigo porque me tengas en suspenso, porque eres débil ante el dinero de tu papá o porque tienes el número de la sexy profesora de Beth.

El gracioso sonrojo de Quinn no pasó desapercibido para Rachel que tuvo que morderse la lengua y unirse al festín y a las bromas en la mesa. En un descuido del resto susurró la pregunta que rondaba por su mente _'Amber me dijo que me describiste bien, ¿Qué le dijiste para que me reconociera?' - 'Enana, narizona y chillona' _Fue su engañosa respuesta.

La familiar tarde se presentó divertida y con buenas noticias: Beth ya decía _"mami"_ con soltura y, cuando olvidaba acompañarlo del nombre y la equivocada atendía a su llamado, no dudaba en advertir _'Tú no mami, ¡La otra!'_

Al final del día Quinn tenía un nuevo empleo y una promesa para la mamá de Vico: _'Te juro Esther que te lo voy a agradecer siempre y que cuando escale posiciones, te arrastraré conmigo. No serás más la "secretaria de…" '_. Esther reía porque pesar de tener la misma edad de Quinn, sus vivencias la habían hecho tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra; para ella jamás cambiaría el título de secretaria… Aun así, se alegraba de haber podido ayudar desde su humilde posición.

Aquella noche no hubo charla. Rachel y Quinn prefirieron aprovechar el silencio y festejar entre sábanas el maravilloso día que habían compartido y el ajetreado sábado que se avecinaba.

Más juegos, más risas, despedidas… Ahora solo eran tres en aquel cálido lugar. Seis de la tarde, 'Marta habla' en el televisor, Beth concentrada disfrutando, ellas sentadas en la alfombra teniendo las conversaciones que habían pospuesto el día anterior.

- ¡Claro que tenía que coquetear, Berry! Beth había faltado días antes…

- Porque te quedaste dormida.

- Porque me quedé dormida - Aceptó sin pudor - El lugar lo escogió Russel así que esperaba que estuviera más allá de lo estricto. Si quería llegar a tiempo a NY tenía que sacar a Beth de allí antes que finalizaran sus clases pero aparte, al día siguiente tenía examen, ¿Ves por qué era necesario coquetear? - El gesto de Rachel respondió un rotundo NO - Jajaja no me mires así, amor. Ya sabes que ser linda no sirvió de nada.

- Te dio su número, le dio permiso a Beth para salir antes y le hizo el examen el lunes.

- Y nada de eso fue por mis encantos.

- Cuéntame otra vez para ver si me convences.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡Es humillante!

- Tanto como que me digas que coqueteas con otras personas como si fuera un detallito tonto, Lucy.

- Vale, está bien.

- Bien - Aplaudió y ovacionó silenciosamente - Te escucho con atención.

- _"Mi mejor amiga es gay y sé cuando está flirteando. No tienes nada que hacer conmigo, Quinn. No juego para tu equipo"_

Rachel volvió a reír como la primera vez. Realizó un par de reverencias con sus brazos alabando la reacción de la profesora hasta que Quinn la sujetó con fuerza inmovilizándola por unos segundos.

- ¡Lucy cero, Kepner cien! - Remarcó entre risas.

- La chica de la panadería si me hace caso… Y el de la cafetería también. Y… ¿Reuben? El niño de…

- Deja de coquetear con otros, Fabray. Te lo advierto.

- Jamás… ¡Hey! ¡No me golpees! Ya, Rach - Un tonto forcejeo las mantenía entretenidas - Ya… Acéptalo, es mi… mi naturaleza y consigo mucho haciendo esas cosas - Ya que con sus manos era imposible, la tranquilizó con un corto beso robado - Solo contigo coqueteo como método de conquista.

- No me hables de eso, ¡Nunca coqueteaste conmigo, Quinn Fabray!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- No. Tú solo decías _"Yo no me enamoro", "Te falta mucho por vivir pero no lo vivirás conmigo"_ - Imitaba - _"No puedo sentir esto por ti", "No puedo…"_

- Admite que me estás haciendo enfadar para que te bese.

- ¿Que te recuerde eso te hace enfadar? - Indagó regresando el beso.

- Si - Respondió robando uno más.

- A mi me enfadaba que no quisieras coquetear conmigo.

- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria y te confiese algo? - Rachel no contestó. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando adivinar qué carta jugaría su rubia - ¿Recuerdas cuando te fui a buscar por primera vez en la pizzería?

- Claro - Aceptó con una tonta media sonrisa.

-Cuando saliste con cara de pocos amigos, limpiando tus manos en el delantal - Imitaba los gestos de manera graciosa - Me encantó. Me encantaste…

- Dime algo que yo no haya sospechado jamás, Lucy.

Quinn no atendió la broma.

- Ese noche yo no fui pensando en ti como alguien a quien podía llevar a la cama pero cambié de parecer poco a poco… Tu entrada, tu forma de enfrentarte a las ocurrencias de Santana - Quinn asintió y suspiró recordando - Bastante sexy.

- ¿Sexy? - Repitió Rachel riendo con incredulidad.

- Sexy… Hasta que temblaste al escuchar la palabra orgía, jaajajaja ¡Qué linda! ¡Mira como te sonrojas! - No pudo resistirse a besarla una vez más y aprovechó para quedarse muy cerca de sus labios - Luego hablamos de tus padres, de las mujeres de San… Me desafiaste…

- ¿Te desafié?

- Yo te dije que me gustaba crear suspenso y me dijiste que tomarías eso en cuenta cuando te atacara a preguntas.

- ¡Oh! Lo recuerdo, Lucy… Siempre he sido genial, ¿No?

- Siempre… Genial y ahora eres mía.

- Tuya… y tú eres mía.

- En algún punto de la noche te pregunté si querías ir a otro lugar porque quería _desesperadamente_ tener sexo contigo

- ¿Qué?

- Si.

- Yo no recuerdo ninguna insinuación, Lucy…

-Me dijiste que el lugar estaba bien, que te gustaba - Rodó sus ojos divertida - Entendí que no me entendiste… Y de nuevo, adiós ganas y hola ternura… La ternura fue algo nuevo para mi - Confesó lanzando una mirada al sillón. Beth seguía divirtiéndose con los dibujos animados - No digas que no coqueteaba contigo, tú no entendías mis señales.

- Esa no… Recuerdo muchas otras de las que ni siquiera te enterabas. Pero me gusta bromear para conseguir más besos - Reveló.

- Lo sé. Te conozco.

- Entonces… ¿Querías sexo conmigo esa noche?

- A ratos, sí. Y desesperadamente - Susurró.

- Mantén la distancia, Lucy de Berry porque hay menores presentes - Sugirió recobrando la compostura - Aléjate que mis hormonas ya se están revolucionando.

- Podemos darles un poco de calma… Beth está concentrada.

- No por mucho, ¡Fuera! - La apartó entre risas con su brazo.

- Me encanta escuchar tu risa… Creo que es una de las cosas que más disfruto de ti. Adoro hacerte reír, casi desde el primer día.

- Estás recordando mucho, Lucy. Me da miedo, no me gusta.

-No seas dramática… Te estoy contando todo esto ahora porque más tarde nos dedicaremos solo al amor físico y necesito que regreses perfectamente equilibrada: Mucho sexo y muchas cursilerías de éstas.

- Jajaja ¡Lucy! ¡No seas tonta! - Reía totalmente encantada - ¿Quieres que regrese feliz? Deja de coquetear con otros.

- ¡No Rach! - Exageraba - Siempre coquetearé con otros si es necesario.

- Entonces yo también.

- Espero que sepas que soy muy capaz de cometer un crimen pasional.

- Ya veremos.

- ¿Me pondrás a prueba? ¡Qué valiente!

- Soy MUY valiente, Fabray - Luego de otro vistazo al sofá, se sintieron en la obligación de aprovechar el momento con un fugaz beso apasionado - No quiero regresar - Confesó Rachel dando paso a la seriedad.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí vigilandome de cerca?

- No, Lucy. Quiero reír contigo al llegar a casa. Quiero… Quiero sentir que llego a casa. Quiero buscar a Beth en el colegio. Quiero… ser parte de tu día a día... De su día a día.

- Yo también quiero todo eso, Rach… Y quiero que Santana deje de decirme que no eres la misma.

- Ese tema otra vez, no.

- Quiero que sonrías, que salgas con tus amigos, que disfrutes lo que estás viviendo… Quiero que todo lo que nos decimos, todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos juntas, sea suficiente para cuando no - Rachel secaba las lágrimas que quiso evitar con todas sus fuerzas - Eso ni siquiera es cosa mía, amor. Tú siempre has dicho que es sano tener espacio, que piense en esto como si estuvieras de gira.

- Pero no estoy de gira, Lucy - Sollozó - No estoy de gira y no sé cuando las voy a volver a ver, no sabemos siquiera qué va a pasar cuando estos meses terminen… Tu papá sigue molesto con la Señora Judy

- Son caprichos de viejo, amor. Solo lo hace para sentir que tiene el control que ya no tiene… A lo mejor algún día lo haré contigo… Era un chiste - Se apresuró a decir luego de la mirada que recibió - ¡Lo juro!

- Lo sé.

- Yo si sé qué va a pasar cuando estos meses terminen: Tu, Beth y yo vamos a vivir juntas y felices para siempre. Ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar… Vamos a tener más niños.

- ¿Siete contando a Beth? - Se aprovechaba de la situación.

- Tres contando a Beth.

- La última vez dijiste dos… Es un progreso.

- Te aprovechas de mi momento de sensibilidad y mis ganas de complacerte.

- A mi me gusta aprender de ti y tú dices que no se pueden desaprovechar las oportunidades.

- Es cierto - Admitió - Deberías aprovechar que tengo escrito en la frente "Confío ciegamente en mi mujer" y no perderte ninguna de las fiestas que arman tus amiguitos, salir con Santana, visitar más a los Hudson…

-Los visito con frec…

-Mentiras no, Rachel Berry - Advirtió apuntándola con su índice - Finn me dijo que los tienes abandonados.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando hablas con Finnocente?

-Desde que Santana me dijo que no eres la misma… Creo en ella como en pocos, pero ¡Dios! Esa mujer es exagerada y dramática casi como un Berry.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ni siquiera conociste a papá!

- Jajaja deja de agredirme

- No hables con Finn, habla con Kurt

- Kurt me dice lo que tú le dices que me diga - Rachel, sonrojada, dirigió su mirada al piso - Finn es una fuente confiable.

- Quién lo diría - Murmuró - ¡Todos son unos chismosos! Tienen que buscarse una vida, ¡Yo no he cambiado! Y tengo derecho a sufrir y a llorar por ti todo lo que me de la gana. Finn tiene a su novia, Kurt tiene a Blaine, Santana y Brittany están en su mejor momento, Jessica solo me llevaría de bar en bar a buscar una mujer con quien olvidarte y los chicos del teatro solo piensan en fiestas, fiestas a las que yo no quiero ir porque no, porque no tengo nada que celebrar, ni ganas de bailar, ni nada. No me provoca, ¡No quiero!

- Rach

- Tú tienes a Beth y a Shelby… ¿Y yo? ¡Yo estoy solita, Lucy!

- ¿Es eso? ¿Te sientes sola?

- Sí. Pero luego recuerdo que todo esto es por Beth y vale la pena. Vale la pena cuando estoy con ustedes.

- No dejo de pensar que todo esto es muy injusto para ti. Es mi papá quien está lleno de prejuicios, es… es mi hija por quien estoy luchando. Son… son mis problemas los que nos mantienen lejos. Si yo no me hubiese atravesado en tu camino…

- Fui yo quien se atravesó en tu camino - Interrumpió - Y no me arrepiento de nada. Y no te cambiaría por ninguna otra menos complicada y sin "problemas"

- No uses comillas, lo odio.

- "Problemas" - Repitió graciosamente haciendo que Quinn negase con su cabeza rendida, y luego de respirar profundo, se dedicase a observarla detenidamente y en silencio.

- ¿Qué ves, Lucy?

- Trato de buscarte un defecto. Uno solito.

- Mi nariz es uno muy grande - La señaló mientras Quinn negaba - Este lunar - Más movimiento de cabeza y un levantamiento de cejas que no daba derecho a réplica. Rachel inclinó su cabeza descendiendo en su recorrido - Creo que me falta…

- Son perfectos, ¿Te quejas de los míos? Son más pequeños.

- No, son perfectos, Lucy. Yo los amo.

- Y yo amo que los tuyos sean a la medida de mis manos.

- ¿Mi barriguita?

- Jajaja no, a mi me encanta… No te busco defectos físicos, Rach. No tienes. - Expresó convencida - Eres una hermosa mujer de 24 años que trabaja en un medio que le ofrece todo… Y sin embargo estás aquí, conmigo, con Beth… Deberías estar por ahí bailando, conociendo otras personas… disfrutando todo lo que no pudiste antes.

- No cambio esto por nada de eso, Lucy.

- ¿Entonces por qué discutimos hace meses, Rachel Berry?

- Porque estaba empezando a conocer a los chicos y no podía aislarme, Lucy… porque… porque sabía que al llegar a casa estarías tú y haríamos el amor, porque estabas y punto. Pero si me ofrecen esa vida y ésta, no tengo mucho que pensar.

- ¿De verdad quieres tantos hijos o es una broma tonta?

- No sé si quiero siete, pero quiero muchos.

- Rach, creo que siete se escucha mejor que muchos - Ambas rieron y Rachel le regaló un beso como recompensa por no salir corriendo - Siete, entonces.

- O menos.

- Siete o menos… Pero más de dos.

- Entendido.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que no me gusta de que seamos dos mujeres?

- ¿Qué?

- Que se pierde la sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál sorpresa?

- No te puedo decir - Dramatizó - "Lucy, estoy embarazada"

- Jajajaja ok, ya entendí, tienes razón, es un poco triste.

- ¡Todo lo tendremos que planificar!

- ¿Para cuando?

- No sé, yo ya estoy lista, ¿Practicamos ya?

- Cuando quieras…

- ¿Ya? ¿Esta noche?

- Esta noche comenzamos a probar.

- Lucyz

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca dudes que eres el regalo que me dio la vida y que me viniste en combo… Amo a tu mamá, amo a tu hermana, a tus amigas que ahora son las mías, adooooro a Beth muchísimo.

- ¿Y a papá?

- Está castigado.

- Ok.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dice que me vaya a dormir? - Beth caminó hacia ellas y buscó descanso entre las piernas de Rachel.

- Porque… ya te vas a dormir.

- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

Quinn abrió sus ojos comunicándole a Rachel que NO podían aceptar aquella petición mientras Rachel gritaba _'por favor' _en silencio.

- Estaremos en tu habitación hasta que te duermas - Fue la solución salomónica de Quinn.

- Vale, vamos, ¡Me cantan! - Gritó ya escaleras arriba.

- Muy astuta, Fabray.

- Muchas gracias, Berry. Yo te puedo complacer con siete hijos pero tu me tienes que demostrar que nuestras horas de hacer el amor no se verán afectadas.

Rachel dejó escapar una gran carcajada.

Y otra mientras hacían el amor.

Y otra después del segundo orgasmo.

También dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en su partida... Y, en un par de meses, muchas palabras en una contestadora.


	54. Todo cambia

_- Lucy, amor, con este ya son cuatro mensajes sin respuesta, estoy preocupada_ – En aquel momento Rachel realizaba un corto y desesperante recorrido de idas y vueltas a un costado del escenario - _Necesito escucharte, mi rubia hermosa… Ya sé, ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo y que te gusta tanto que te concentras y olvidas todo. Eso me gusta Lucy, ¡Te lo juro! Pero, ¿Tan poquito me extrañas?_ - Calló unos segundos como si así pudiese obtener una respuesta - _Sé que esto cansa, Lucy. Sé que es… sé que es increíblemente agotador que hablemos solo para discutir, pero siempre lo hicimos ¿No? A veces creo que estamos repitiendo la historia de nuestra primera cita, ¿Recuerdas eso? Discutimos mucho y yo te dije que era la tensión por no habernos besado o… o… cuando me invitaste a vivir contigo y aún no habíamos hecho el amor y nunca podíamos ¡Fue intenso, Lucy! Estábamos tan frustradas que era mejor pelear por cualquier cosa… Espero que esto sea algo así. Espero que estemos bien, amor__…_ necesito que me digas que estamos bien y que todas estas tonterías quedarán en nada en cuanto nos veamos - Cambiando por completo su tono de súplica, se expresó con emoción - _Tengo algo que contarte. Algo muy, muy bueno. Llámame cuando puedas… o no, igual te llamaré más tarde. Te amo, Lucy y te extraño mucho, mucho. Un beso… No. Dos besos. Uno para Beth y otro para ti, ¡No hagas trampa! Dale a mi hija lo que le corresponde, Lucy. Ahora sí me voy. Te amo mucho. Adiós, Lucy. Te amo._

Al notar que la unilateral conversación había terminado, Claire se acercó con paso firme.

- ¿Otra vez la contestadora? - Rachel asintió tristemente - ¿No crees que es una señal? _"Déjame en paz", "Dame tiempo", "No te quiero oír"_

- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamó casi ofendida - No Claire, ¡Tú no la conoces! Mi Lucy es… es… es así, es… complicada, es… - Ninguna palabra parecía describirla en el momento - Te explico. Esto es solo una de esas etapas en las que cree que debe llevar sobre sus hombros tooodas las cargas del mundo. Quien sabe qué estará pasando por su rubia cabecita, ¡Y yo sin poder viajar! - Cruzó sus brazos enfadada y estrelló su pie contra el piso - Me estoy cansando de esto.

- Me dijiste que al parecer por fin consiguió un empleo con el que está a gusto, ¿Cierto?

- Sí - Contestó sonriendo en el acto.

- Y que su papá ha vuelto a consentirla a pesar de que ella insiste en hablarle de ti.

- Así es. Eso es muy, muy bueno.

- Y que ahora tiene más contacto con su ex del que te gustaría.

- Es el papá de Beth, no es solo un ex - Aclaró tan convencida como llena de dudas.

Aunque los celos absurdos eran totalmente territorio de Quinn, tanta cercanía entre los antiguos novios no dejaba de parecerle inquietante.

- A mi me parece que ella está bien y que tú te torturas por nada, ¿De cuales cargas hablas, Rachel? Está con su hija, su papá la está aceptando_…_

- A medias, cree que estamos sep_…_

- Tiene un trabajo que le gusta.

- Pues ella… ella... ¿Sabes qué, Clai? Que Lucy está bien es tu opinión, yo tengo otra muy distinta y es la correcta porque es mi novia y la conozco.

- Vale - Aceptaba tratando de evitar una probable discusión sin fin - ¿Vamos? Te espera un brindis… ¡Camina!

- A ti también te espera.

- Sí. Pero tú eres la estrella, Rach - Declaró abrazándola sorpresivamente, logrando alzarla en brazos por unos segundos - Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Rachel no pudo evitar sollozar apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Los abrazos de Claire nunca estaban mal pero en ese instante, más que nunca, solo anhelaba los otras rubiecitas que cada día se parecían un poco más.

- ¿De verdad crees que Lucy me está evitando?

- Sí… Pero – Apuntó - Es una chica rara y por lo que me has contado, creo que te ama de verdad. Yo diría que muy a su manera, pero lo hace. No te preocupes tanto, debe ser otra de sus tonterías.

- No te pases, Clai. Nada que tenga que ver con Lucy es una tontería.

- Jajaja lo siento… Me gusta más tu versión refunfuñona - Confesó obteniendo una falsa mirada de enojo.

- ¡Vamos con los demás! No quiero discutir, así que no quiero que te de tiempo de decir algo como eso otra vez… Las cosas de mi Lucy no son tonterías.

- Si son.

- ¡Qué no!

- Si

- ¡Clai!

En la distancia, varios minutos antes, recostada sobre la cama de su habitación Quinn debatía internamente el contestar o no la llamada de su chica. Prefirió no hacerlo y al terminar de escuchar la melodía que la identificaba y, posteriormente, escuchar el tono de un nuevo mensaje de voz, marcó para digerir con atención cada palabra.

- _Sé que van cuatro, Berry_ - Reprochaba al aire - _Mmm, ¿De qué me sirve que me guste si todo lo hago mal?_ - Segundos después rió un poco al escucharla hablar de sus viejas frustraciones _- ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿Por qué eres tan linda? _'Fue intenso, Lucy' – Mofó. Sonrió tristemente y continuó - _No, no estamos bien, no te puedo decir que estamos bien si no estamos bien. ¿Buenas noticias? Por fin. Cuéntame San…_ ¡Ahhhhhh! - Gritó con furia contra la almohada - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda, Rachel Berry? Todo sería mucho más fácil si no… _Si, si, ya… Yo también te amo, enana _- Finalizó su monólogo lanzando el móvil fuera de su vista y tomando su portátil para seguir con su labor.

Quinn desconocía y desestimaba por completo las razones que la mantenían alejada de Rachel, ¿Falta de amor? No. Podía jurar sobre una Biblia que el amor seguía allí, intacto, creciente… ¿Ganas de obligarla a vivir? Un poco, pero sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo y no lo conseguiría sin una medida drástica a la cual jamás pensaba llegar; Quinn no tenía la fuerza suficiente para renunciar a Rachel. Y eso la frustraba a niveles insospechados.

Le frustraba también el saberse culpable de condenarla a una aburrida vida de cámaras web, llamadas, mensajes y viajes que cada vez eran menos… En dos meses y medio habían sido terriblemente imposibles: Beth y sus clases, ella y su nuevo empleo que le permitía realizar todo a distancia pero que gracias a su _"brillante incapacidad para alcanzar la perfección"_ (tal como lo dijo el idiota de su jefe) le obligaba a permanecer allí, alerta para la siguiente reprimenda.

A pesar de lo malo amaba pasar sus horas leyendo, corrigiendo, mejorando. Después de todo, hasta su perfecta chica recibía un par de regaños de vez en cuando… y Rachel sí que sabía qué hacer, como actuar, como cantar, sabía comerse al mundo, sabía ganarse el mundo. Eso, sin dudas, la llenaba de orgullo, la enojaba porque muchos disfrutaban en vivo y directo lo que ella ya no podía, y la hacía sentir cada vez más pequeñita y distante. Rachel merecía a alguien que estuviese a su altura, no una estudiante de publicidad empleada como correctora de estilo y aspirante a escritora… tal vez. Aunque la idea cada día cobraba un poco más de vida, aún no decidía hacer de ese su camino.

Quinn aún no decidía su camino.

- _¿Qué quieres, San? _- Fue su saludo al alcanzar el móvil que nuevamente no paraba de sonar.

- _¿Qué te pasa, Quinn? Ya soporté mucho tiempo en silencio, algo te pasa y me lo vas a contar ya._

- _No me pasa nada, ¿Y a ti?_

_- ¿Qué le hiciste al gnomo?_

Rachel entró a la habitación justo a tiempo para escuchar la última palabra.

- ¿Es Lucy? - No era un secreto que miles de apodos aparecían mágicamente en las conversaciones Quinntana - Quiero hablar con Lucy, ¡Pásamela!

- Es Britt – Mintió la latina al escuchar un rápido _'No le digas que soy yo'_ - Y ahora tápate los oídos que voy a largar un par de obscenidades sexuales.

- Buen intento. Deberías volver a considerar ser actriz, Santana. Casi te creo - Advirtió deshaciéndose de su ropa para comenzar a vestir una mucho más cómoda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rachel?

_- ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué pasa?_ - Habló Quinn al otro lado de la línea.

- Me pongo cómoda… Algo que deberías hacer tú, en tu casa, con tu novia.

- No, porque yo sí celebro mis triunfos y si una de las dos miserables personas que represento, está nominada a un premio importante - _'¿Nominada?'_ Repitió Quinn - y hacen una fiesta en su honor allí estaré yo… ¡Y mi representada también!, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Báñate y vístete! Vine por ti porque sabía que esto pasaría… ¡Te conozco! Lo supe desde que me escribiste que venías para acá. Por eso me adelanté - Explicó con aires de triunfo.

- Si me conoces bien entonces sabes que estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

- No es así.

- Deberían dejar de sobrevalorar las cosas - Murmuró - ¡No es un Tony!

- ¿¡No es un Tony!? ¿NO ES UN TONY? La falta de sexo te afectando, ¿No crees? Tendré que hablarlo con Quinn, _"Rubia, ¡Ven! Tu cadáver se está pudriendo" _- Gritó como enloquecida.

No hubo palabras de vuelta porque inmediatamente el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar formando una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Es Lucy! - Anunció haciendo que Santana rodase los ojos y mirase su pantalla para comprobar que su amiga ya no estaba allí - ¡Hola amo…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no piensas asistir a TU celebración? - Aún sin terminar de escuchar aquella pregunta, Rachel ya atacaba a su eterna acompañante con todos los objetos inofensivos que encontraba a su paso. La chica los esquivaba como podía.

- Infeliz traidora, ¡Deja de decirle cosas a Lucy!

- Rachel… Rach… ¡Rachel! Rachel, ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Aquel último grito paralizó toda la escena. Santana se fue dejando un fuerte portazo.

- No… no_… _no digas groserías, Lucy - Susurró - No es necesario decir groserías.

- ¡Tú me obligas! Y no me has contestado, ¿Por qué demonios no piensas asistir a tu celebración? - Indagó pronunciando lentamente cada palabra - ¿¡Y por qué rayos minimizas tus logros!? - Su ira se dejó escuchar nuevamente - ¿Qué es eso de _"No es un Tony"_? No importa qué mierda sea, Rachel Berry, ¡Es un logro! ¡Lo tienes que celebrar!

- Quiero celebrar contigo, Lucy - Manifestó abatida, tomando asiento - Yo sueño con celebrar estas cosas contigo.

- No se puede, Rachel. No ahora.

-¿Escuchaste mis mensajes?

- Claro, has dejado como mil.

- Cuatro, Lucy.

- Parecen mil.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No. No sé.

- ¿Todo está bien? …Lucy, ¿Todo está bien? - Repitió su interrogante al no escuchar la respuesta inmediata que requería.

- ¿Esto está funcionando para ti?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo nuestro. Esto de vivir en distintos países, esto de pretender que nada pasa, ¡Todo pasa, Rachel! Nada está bien y no deberías preguntármelo, deberías saberlo.

- Si… si lo dices por… por todas las peleas, por mi parte no habrán más, Lucy. Te lo prometo.

- No es eso, Rachel. No es solo eso.

- Excepto por esta extraña tensión yo siento que nada ha cambiado, mi amor, ¿O sí?

- La última vez que nos vimos me preguntaste qué va pasar cuando terminen estos meses.

- Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dibujé un mundo perfecto? Te mentí. No creo que nada de lo que te dije suceda - Aseguró obligándose a detener su naciente llanto - Papá jamás me dará la custodia de Beth, jamás la ganaremos ante un tribunal y yo… Yo no tengo espíritu de madre, no tendremos más hijos ¡Apenas puedo con Beth! ¡Apenas puedo conmigo! No vamos a tener los hijos que quieres… Y yo… Yo nunca voy a estar a tu altura, Rachel. Soy un desastre para todo.

- No. No lo eres.

- Sí lo soy… Y yo… yo quiero ofrecerte algo, yo quiero… quiero darte una buena vida, quiero poner el mundo a tus pies, ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Jamás podré! Estoy convencida, convéncete tú ahora. Sin mí puedes alcanzar todo, Rachel, ¡Todo!

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Cuestionó con tono neutral.

- Si, ya… Ya terminé - Expresó confundida.

- Ok… No vamos a pasar por esto otra vez, Lucy. Ya todos esos pensamientos los habías dejado a un lado. Otra vez no.

- Jamás he dejado a un lado estos "pensamientos" como tú los llamas. No son pensamientos, Rachel. Son realidades.

- No estoy dispuesta a seguir así, Lucy.

- Eres libre de seguir como quieras.

- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? No te estoy dejando, Quinn.

- No soy yo quien dice no estar dispuesta a seguir.

- A seguir así. Así: Con discusiones, dando pasos hacia atrás… Huyendo, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que me estás evitando?

- ¿Y cómo piensas arreglar este desastre, súper Rachel?

- No puedo sola Lucy, tienes que poner de tu parte.

- No quiero poner de mi parte. No voy a poner de mi parte, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Qué me parece? Me parece que no te saldrás con la tuya, Quinn. Te conozco, sé a donde quieres llegar…

- Yo no…

- ¡Cállate! Sé que quieres que sea yo quien termine lo nuestro porque no tienes las agallas para hacerlo, ¡Sé que no quieres un cargo más para tu conciencia! Pero vas mal, Quinn, vas mal porque me estás destrozando, ¡No puedo sola! ¡Ya no puedo más!

- Te lo dije siempre_… S_iendo tú no apostaría por alguien tan bajo y tan cobarde.

- Demasiado tarde - Aceptó arrepintiéndose en el acto.

Quinn dejó caer sus primeras lágrimas.

- Nunca es tarde

- ¿Estás con Puck?

- ¿Qué? ¡No Rachel! ¿Cómo crees?

- ¿Es alguien más? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Te aburriste? – No, no y no, fueron las respuestas que obtuvo – ¡No puedes cambiar así! No puedes actuar así, tu hija me dice mamá, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Lucy?

- Nada. Eso tengo, nada.

- Tienes demasiado, ¡Tienes demasiado y no lo hablas! ¡No me hablas! Esto no sucede porque sí… ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? Dime qué pasa.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, amor!

- No me quedó claro, nada me ha quedado claro.

- No soy suficiente para ti.

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- ¡No! Solo soy… soy una mujer que no puede ofrecerte nada. Soy una mujer marcada, ¿Por qué tienes que someterte a tanto sufrimiento, a tantas carencias, a tanta distancia, si soy yo quién ha cometido errores? Puedes estar con quien tú quieras, Rachel. Alguien que de verdad valga la pena…

- Yo sé que puedo estar con quien quiero… Y quiero estar contigo.

- Llegará el momento en el que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que no es así. Hay mejores opciones. Hay mejores vidas.

- Me tengo que bañar, vestir, maquillar… Voy a la reunión.

- Ok.

- No sé qué rayos pasó para que volvieras a esas conclusiones estúpidas. Eres suficiente para mí, eres lo único que quiero y eso NO va a cambiar por más que lo intentes. Esta conversación no pasó, Lucy… y… y seguiremos juntas hasta que me digas que ya no sientes nada por mi o que tienes a alguien más. Te amo.

Y así, sin más, dio por finalizada la llamada.

Rachel asistió, con muy pocas ganas, a aquella reunión que llevaba su nombre. Habló con gente que apenas conocía pero a la que Santana o su director presentaban ante ella como 'muy importante'. Rió y charló con sus compañeros y consiguió buen refugio en las copas.

Bien entrada la noche, comenzaban las despedidas.

- Ya nos vamos, enana - Santana se dirigía a su amiga que se encontraba cómodamente extendida en uno de los muebles del sofisticado lugar.

- Que les vaya bien.

- Cuando digo "Nos vamos" me refiero a Britt, A TI y a mi.

- Yo no me voy.

- Estás bastante pasadita de tragos, no te voy a dejar aquí y menos con… con tantos buitres acechando – Claire soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar aquello.

- Bien, ahora me llaman buitre.

- Vamos, Rachel – Insistió la latina.

- ¡No! Conmigo no tienes un pacto, Santana. A mi no me tienes que cuidar, no soy una niña… No soy Lucy. Yo me quiero quedar y me voy a quedar, ¡Llevatela, Britt!

- Tubbi no quiere que hagamos eso – Miró a Santana con seriedad – Está poniendo de su parte para ser un poco mejor, quiere reivindicarse por las mentiras del pasado y cree que ellas dos – Señaló a Claire y Rachel – no deben quedarse juntas.

- ¡Tonterías! – Gritó Rachel.

- ¿El gato habla? – Se sorprendió Claire.

- ¡No lo llames gato! – Exclamó Britt.

- Esto es una locura. Esto no está pasando – Se decía la latina - Rachel, no te puedo dejar aquí ¡Y menos así! Si tengo un pacto contigo porque eres mi amiga, eres mi representada y eres la novia de Quinn, si eso no te parece suficiente…

- No. No me parece suficiente.

- Ok. Tú lo quisiste.

Con un brusco movimiento la obligó a levantarse y sujetándola con fuerza la obligó a caminar.

- ¡Saaaaan! ¡Haré un escándalo! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Suéltala! – Ordenaba Claire apoyando a la morena - ¡Santana!

- ¡Shhhhh! ¿Ustedes no se miden? Aun quedan un par de mirones por allí… Esto no es bueno para tu imagen, Rachel. Y no me interesa, pero para la tuya tampoco.

- ¡Al diablo con la imagen! - Proclamó Rachel.

- ¡Al diablo con ustedes! Estoy cansada de ti y estoy cansada de Quinn… Hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas y hagan lo que quieran con eso que llaman relación… ¡Mueran! – Fue su palabra de despedida.

- Rach, cuidado con lo que haces.

- No voy a hacer nada, Britt. No quiero estar en mi habitación.

- Queríamos llevarte con nosotras. Ven, no vas a estar sola.

- Aunque estoy muy feliz porque están muy bien, no quiero recordar con ustedes que estoy lejos de mi Lucy.

Brittany entendió su posición y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, dejando una advertencia: _'Lord no está mintiendo, él de verdad quiere ganarse mi confianza. No te quedes sola con Claire'_

- ¡Vaya! – Habló la aludida en cuanto estuvieron solas – Tus amigas se superan.

- Lo hacen.

Claire sintió la necesidad de erguirse en su asiento para observarla con mayor claridad.

Susurró.

- ¿Por qué crees que el gato no quiere que tu y yo estemos solas? - Rachel respondió levantando sus hombros y la rubia acarició su rostro aprovechando ese momento en el que la morena se dejaba mimar – Estoy confundida – Rió despreocupada - ¿Soy gay?

- ¿Qué? – Rachel se contagió de la risa - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- No lo sé… Tú me confundes, ¡A mi no me gustan las mujeres! Pero tú…

- Yo_… _yo te gusto.

- Me encantas. Pero_…_ no sé.

- ¿Sabes quién me encanta sin _'no sés'_?

- Tu Lucy.

- Mi Lucy.

- Lo sé.

- Ella no lo sabe. Mi amor nunca ha sido suficiente.

- Ella es una tonta que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene a su lado.

- Ella cree que merezco a alguien mejor.

- Estoy con Lucy.

- ¡No la llames Lucy! ¡Es MI Lucy!

- Estoy con TU Lucy, ¿Así?

- Así sí… Pero no. Ella no tiene la razón… Ella cree que yo debo vivir más… Ella cree que estoy malgastando mi juventud con ella; esperando por ella y por su hija, ¡Que también es mi hija! Yo no necesito fiestas ni vivir más cosas… ¡Yo quiero mis siete hijos! Quiero noches de sexo descontrolado ¡Con ella! Quiero todo con ella… ¿Por qué le cuesta entender que no quiero nada más?

- No lo sé, Rachel.

- ¿Tú crees que estás enamorada de mi?

- No lo sé.

- Yo estoy enamorada de Lucy, no tengo dudas. Nunca las tuve – Aseguró levantándose para caminar sin destino. Claire la siguió de cerca y justo al encontrarse en un solitario pasillo, tropezaron entre sí dando paso a una cascada de risas que terminó con un cortísimo beso en los labios y un luminoso y sonoro flash del que no fueron conscientes.

- Deberías… Deberías asegurarte de que Lucy es suficiente.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo según tú?

- Nunca has probado con alguien más… No puedes saber que te gusta más algo, si no has probado lo demás.

- Ya_…_

- Me ofrezco para que pruebes conmigo.

Rachel volvió a reír con las manos sobre su estómago.

- No he probado lo demás porque no me apetece lo demás.

- No puedo saber si me gustas más tú que el chico con el que salgo si aun no aclaro lo que me pasa contigo – Otro corto beso – Y quiero… Quiero saber. Vamos a otro sitio.

- Lucy me enseñó lo que eso significa.

- ¿Y?

- No sé, Clai… Yo… Yo amo a Lucy.

- Lo sé. No pasará nada que no quieras que pase… Pero vamos a otro sitio.

La respuesta tardó, pero llegó.

- Ok.

- Ok… Voy por un taxi.

- Ok.

* * *

El departamento de Claire se sentía terriblemente acogedor… Tanto como sus delicados besos y sus suaves caricias.

- ¿Soy… soy la primera mujer que besas?

- Sí.

- Yo… yo… Lucy fue mi primera mujer… La única.

- Lo sé.

- Yo la amo, Claire… Esto es… Es… No sé que es.

- Un experimento – Reconoció deteniendo sus acciones - ¿Quieres seguir adelante con él? Somos amigas y eso está por encima de todo…

- Estamos ebrias.

- Experimentando. Nada de lo que suceda aquí va a salir de aquí.

- ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto?

- ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto? – Repitió ella.

Ambas respondieron sin palabras, subiendo la intensidad de sus besos.

* * *

**¿Era mejor no actualizar? Quedan 4, creo.**

**Gracias por leer, comentar y por la infinita paciencia ;)**


End file.
